Kingdom Hearts: New Sailors
by kittygirl998939
Summary: After Sora ascended to the throne, a new generation of Sailors and Key bearers have risen in Crystal Tokyo. This is the story of their battle against a new evil. Warning: It is a slash story that may not agree with some
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Hey Y'all!

I just want to say that i'm doing this because of love or fandom kind of thing had develop for the Xeikm's KH/SM series. That I couldn't let it end like it did with that ending as I started to wonder what happen in the future? that led to me tirelessly working toward this spin-off with my own twist and Co-Authored by Xeikm him-self. who has been helping me like my fairy grandmother with the planning process and the notes on writing this piece. I would like to thank both Xeikm and Wonderlandsyndrome for letting me use their charries for this also. Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

In the now peaceful kingdom called Crystal Tokyo a grand celebration throughout the land was taking hold. The newly crowned King Ventus and his husband Hope were welcoming their daughter, Xion, into the world. She would be given the grandest birthday celebration with lush gifts from around the known galaxies. As entertainers from throughout the kingdom would perform for the guests, while friends from far and wide coming to give their congratulations.

Because of this one great joy the people of kingdom would also celebrate themselves as a form of honoring the royal family. Not noticing the humanoid like monsters entering their world through unknown means. They were covered in blackest of amour from head to toe with a spike-like limb for a right hand. Hissing through their helmets like snakes on the hunt as they repeated the word 'fear' before taking on a human face. Blending into the crowds of well wishers and partiers who were too joyous to notice them.

"How blind they are," One laughed, "Because they're too weak to fight back after we're done"

Only to be pulled into a headlock by a curly haired human telling him what a grand day it was for the new heir to Crystal Tokyo's throne. Who would have joined him in a laughing state if he wasn't stabbed by the creature's spike-like limb. Warning the man to watch where he placed his limbs. As the man started to live his own worst nightmares. That somehow gave this creature strength minute by minute before the human was left to die. With a grapping hole the shape of a golf ball where his heart once was as his face was distorted.

As for the creature who took the man's life without flinching he disappeared into a passing crowd when the body was discovered. With a huge smile on its face loving how the human looked when it took his life. Not listening to screams for law enforcement as the news about this spread throughout the city like wild fire.

That reached the morning news

Making a dormant fear for mankind laid to rest long ago when the Sailors brought permanent peace to the land. Awake when the new foes with no mercy or care for lives killed for no reason. Placing those families in fear for their own and loved ones lives as the morning went on.

Because one family was going unfazed by this spread of panic as they worried about something else at the moment. That came in the form of a dear family member not coming out his room for breakfast. Making the people he called family cluster around his closed bedroom door worry about him.

"This is what we get for letting him have a TV in his room." One shook her arms around.

"Don't forget that blasted laptop." Another groaned.

"And the cell phone." Another added.

"Any other devices that links him to outside world." Two further listed.

The circular humble around the bedroom door revealed itself to be a nightwear clad women. Each one looked different then the woman next to her as they all talked about the young male who they called son. They tried their best to get him out of his room after hearing the two announcements on the news. Thinking he heard them and was hiding out in his room for safety reasons unknown to them.

So unable to give up a leggy- blue eyed- blond female in a blue mini night dress bare footed named Raisa had to stop a black haired and pale skinned female in mini tied up robe named Yukio from kicking the door in. As a tanned skinned female with pink hair in a night shirt and thong named Asuna yawned, suggesting they knocked when another blond in a mini-short and top set named Doroes, insisted they do something as the last one with pure silver hair in a single braid wearing a long night dress covered in lace took action gently knocking on the door asking.

"Lil' X-san, please don't be doing something inappropriate at this time of the morning," the woman spoke softly. "So can you open this door for Auntie Michiko and tell her whats wrong."

This got no answer from the other side of closed door as the girls behind her started to laugh about what she just did. She rolled her eyes not caring what they thought how about she was handling the problem. That would be answered when the said closed door was opened by a young male with pale colored skin and black-brownish eyes. He was dressed in a suit-style uniform for a Private Academy with a towel over his head.

"The others making a big fuss about me not making it to the table, again?" he stared at this Michiko.

"Hai, Lil' X-san," Michiko smiled, "Coming to the table?"

"Yeah in a few minutes after I finish up something." He removed the towel from his head.

That made the four women behind Michiko give out an emotional outburst about what Lil' X did to his hair. Instead of long blond haired tied into a ponytail it was cut ridiculously short and colored jet black. With wedge bangs and small spikes all styled in a natural way on top of the boy's head that got some negative feedback.

"Xavier Xander Von Cartel what have you done to your precious hair?" Raisa asked rather hurt.

"It's all…Emo!" Asuna tried not to cry.

"WHY?" Yukio whined.

"…." Doroes was speechless.

They were all called drama queens by Michiko as a pair of cats, out of Xavier's bedroom, meowed for attention. Both carried a white moon symbol upon their foreheads as they started to nuzzle against Xavier's legs. So Xavier would kneel down to pet them as Michiko asked if the recent news had to do with his hair change. This made him shrug saying he felt like changing it as he picked up the small black cat named Laksha. That would have gotten scolded or even back talk from the other girls behind Michiko if they weren't in shock.

"Alright see you when you're ready to join us," Michiko smiled, "Now see he's alright."

Michiko picked up the other cat named Tsukasa as she turned away from Xavier and started to walk. Advising the women to leave Xavier since he was starting his first day of Neo Tenchi Private Academy for the gifted. Today, he didn't want any more pressure placed upon him like they were doing right NOW. That they took while slowly crying in their own ways over the hair color and style they had grown to love.

Leaving the small hallways that led to Xavier's bed room and many others to return to the kitchen/small dining room. Where a table filled with silverware and plates half filled with breakfast related food await to be finished. That also had the nearby TV turn on to the very same morning news broadcast everybody else was watching.

"I don't see anything wrong with him changing his hair like that." Tsukasa spoke.

"Same here old friend," Michiko sighed, "I just wished my fellow sisters saw it our way."

This got Michiko and Tsukasa a unified mean glare from their fellow girls who further complained about the shift. Bringing up how they had loved to groom Xavier's hair over the years he'd been with them. Not knowing that their whines were being heard by said boy as he entered in his plainly decorated bed room. With just a twin bed, turned on flat screen TV, chest, and small book shelf there wasn't that much to it. The only thing that would bring color to the room was the bed sheets and aged pictures on the wall. There were some books by novelist Zexion Mizuno that had been worn from repeated readings among other objects

"You shouldn't listen to them Xavier," Laksha had followed him into the room, "Its your hair!"

That got her a simple whatever from Xavier who had frozen in place after he closed his bedroom door. Sighing sadly with his eyes layed on a framed picture of a six foot tall brunet with a warm smile he called Terra. He remembered drawing that picture after a strange dream he had last year around Christmas time. If he only had time to further think about it as he was reminded by Laksha he had a table to get too. Like that he collected his school bag, jacket, and a silver chain filled with key chains and a wings heart locket. He turned off his TV mumbling something about Reks being a child when he first was told him long ago.

Making his way out of his room into the small hallway with Laksha pacing behind him, telling him to be careful. As they both entered the living that led into the kitchen/small dining room where everyone was awaiting them. Like always Xavier was stuck sitting being a grumpy Yukio and a happy-go-lucky Raisa. Who took his sit ignoring the comments about his hair when a plate of blueberry waffles was laid before him.

"Eat up or you'll be late." Asuna kissed his cheek.

"Its decided that you can drive the new BMW to school," Michiko passes him the syrup, "Just be careful."

"We don't want you having one your attacks to interfere with your life like last time." The others bluntly stated.

This got them a smile from him as he started to eat asking them where a certain graveyard was located in the city. To only have the issue dropped when he got weird stares and questions concertinaing black magic. This led to him finishing his plate in record time as he wanted to make to school early for a good impression. He was then handed a set of keys and a gift in the form of a new cellular device he never seen before. Sent out the back door of the apartment where he walked down five story stair case toward the garage/basement.

Revealing that he lived in a multi-level shop called 'Fallen Moon' that would be located in the historian half of Crystal Tokyo. The first two floors were a book store and a bakery run by the girls from 9am to 9pm. The other floors were used as a living quarters or personal usage that girls used during their closed hours. The garage / basement Xavier drove out of were used for vehicle storage and a place for the girls' hobbies. That had a pink garage door that was currently closing after being opened by remote control Xavier used.

Waiting until Xavier left was hardest thing the girls ever had to do as they turned to Laksha and Tsukasa about something. The topic was the nameless killer that took the human male's life during the night before. Along with the so-called attacks or strange dreams Xavier had been 'suffering' from since Christmas of last year.

"I hope he doesn't remember." Raisa tapped her fork on her plate.

"But he is!" Yukio had a twitching left eye brow.

"With this new enemy running around isn't helping us." Asuna plays with her hair strands.

"If they find him," Doroes feared the worst, "we're screwed."

"More like an endless feeding supply with what's buried in him." Laksha agreed.

Michiko and Tsukasa were the ones who calmly stayed seated at the table telling them that Xavier wasn't like he was back then. Also advised them if they were to face this new enemy they had to keep themselves hidden. As the phrase 'Give up your heart and who you're meant to be in order to keep it hidden' was spoken by Tsukasa.

"Got it girls?" Michiko looked for answer.

Remind them of the vow they made the day they all found baby Xavier on that old grave of someone named Victor Suun Lee .

* * *

Neo Tenchi Private Academy for the gifted was a five star school for children talented in many forms of arts and other fields. So getting in meant you had to be from old money or had some form of funded scholarship. That was a completely gated with only 4 monitored ways to get out by foot or wheeled vehicle. Where old buildings used for educational purposes stood to teach its students about the subjects they want to know more about. With a few dorms on the vast campus used by only teachers, non-staff, and even some students.

That would be driven into by Xavier in his parents' car as he wondered if he could cut it in a place like this. Making sure he parked in the student zone near the front, stepping out of the driver's side of the car. Staring at the massive building that were making his head spin or neck hurt if he stared at them any longer. Not noticing the gang of people nearby watching him as he closed the car door with one of them pulling out a camera.

Flash! Went a camera's flash fixture

Like that Xavier lost his sight temporarily also losing his balance completely about to fall on to the asphalt. He was saved when a set arm of strong arms caught him before he broke his nose followed by stampede of feet. Since he was unable to see with flashing of dots in all colors of the rainbow he ended up feeling instead. What he guessed was a fellow male student of the Academy who was rather tall and clad in mostly muscle, who had a school issued gym bag hanging from his shoulder in the school's male uniform that fit his form rather well. When the name Alexander 'Lex' Mizuno Tenou was said, followed by a question about Xavier's well being.

That was answered by Xavier himself who requested the person who blinded him stated why they did so. If he could see a girl around 16 around 5'0" with flowing brown hair in a high pony pitched tail, amber eyes, and pale skin. In the girls' school uniform, carrying a bag and a camera calling herself Akane Smith. Stating she had a bad habit she inherited from her dad that had to do with her taking pictures, who seemed somewhat guilty of catching Xavier off guard with her stunt to where she blinded him.

"Its alright Miss. Smith," Xavier was unable to get angry, "Just next time ask before you click."

"Great and since you already met my friend Lex," She insisted, "you got to meet everyone else."

Like that Akane grabbed Xavier and Lex not wanting to split them apart since they looked rather cute together. Not knowing a spark within Xavier's being and heart was ignited by the touch of Lex's arms on him. Since Xavier was still unable to see anything he just paid any attention to Akane's voice the whole time. As he and Lex were brought what Akane called her 'friends' with one naming Xavier the new kid as the others asked his name. "Its Xavier Xander Von Cartel, but my aunt's call me Lil' X," He turn toward the voices, "I am new here."

He was led to the voice that gave him the name "new kid," who asked Lex if he was going to let go of the Maxi look alike. He may have gotten Xavier released from Lex's arms, but only for him to fall back in them again as his vision cleared. That gave Xavier the chance to look upon the faces of everyone asking who this Maxi person was. Where he was answered by this Maxi person himself who looked like a teenage version of his favorite novelist, Zexion Mizuno, dressed as an Indie Rocker, while still wearing the required uniform. He called himself Maximus 'Maxi' Mizuno Tenou and complemented Xavier's hair.

Maxi would have been asked if he was related to novelist Zexion Mizuno if the person who gave Xavier his nick name didn't but in. This revealed a jock/preppy looking boy with pink colored like hair who had a calm mannered redhead girl beside him. As the girl who introduce herself and the boy as Kendra and Perseus 'Percy' Tomoe Hino. Both seemed to be wearing the school's uniform mixed in with their own personal styles since Kendra looked liked a punk rocker chick.

"He's the one that gave you the nick names," Kendra pointed out, "so watch out for when he gets to full of it."

"Meaning?" Xavier looked at Percy.

"Your our new kid or Maxi's evil clone." Percy shrugged.

The vocals of Minako 'Mina' Aino were heard as the gang split down the middle revealing a blond haired girl with red bow in her hair. Wearing what she called a pop star version of school's uniform with `style`. Who announced the ages of everyone that Xavier had meant so far in a musical theater kind of way. Starting with Maxi was 18 and eldest brother to Lex, then followed 17 year old Percy with 15 year old Kendra, and herself being 16 years of age.

"Nice voice Miss. Aino," Xavier was impressed, "Never heard anyone then my Auntie Raisa sing like that until now."

"Thank you, but you should see me perform by side Percy." She winked Percy's way.

Like that Mina went into great detail about how she and Percy would perform during Advance Music 102 class together. Only to be interrupted by late arriving students who were dropped off by their father outside the school's north gates. That came in form of short haired brunet preppy girl getting chased by a wild haired blonde girl. They loudly screamed all kinds of death threats about ending the other's life repeatedly.

"The blonde is Raine and other is her sister Edea Strife Leonhart," Maxi points them out to Xavier. "They share a love or hate relationship."

"More like love or kill," Percy corrected Maxi.

"They usually stop around the first bell for class." Kendra watches, "We tried stopping them once."

"What happen?" Xavier had to ask.

"I ended up in the nurse's office with a black eye." Lex finally spoke.

The deepness and almost rough sounding words from Lex's lips made Xavier's beating heart just faster and faster. As he shook his head around to get perverted thoughts of Lex out he felt someone tag at his pants legs. That made him look down at a blue haired little boy who had to be seven years old wearing a sailor suit with duckie backpack. The kid's big blue eyes and innocent little face made Xavier wonder what a kid was doing here.

So he kneeled down to the kid and as kindly as he could ask him where his parents were while reaching out to him. His hand was taken by the little guy who introduced himself as Diamond Tsukino with a smile. It's when Xavier's hand made contact with the child's hand that he was given an interesting image. The planet Pluto followed by the face of older male dressed in vest outfit of some kind, holding a Key Staff came to Xavier's mind as he fell into a familiar trance that he was pulled from by police sirens.

"You alright mister?" Diamond pokes Xavier.

"He's fine, squirt." Percy wanted to check out the police cars, "Lets check out whose in trouble."

"No, we would get in the officers way." Kendra advised her brother.

"Then lets do it anyway." Mina wanted to see the sucker who got arrested.

"I rather check if the library or pool is opened." Maxi always preferred those two fields.

Raine and Edea were too busy chasing each other around to even pay attention about what was going on. As this violence continued, Akane gently pushed Lex toward the kneeling Xavier and little Diamond, advising him to play nice. So Lex planted his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Xavier offered a helping hand to help him up. Xavier took him up on the offer, asking all where little Diamond was supposed to be at this time. As the answer came in form of Academy's Pre-K / childcare program for children 5 to 9 year of age named Diamond. Little Diamond would only go if everyone would take him before first bell; he also wanted Xavier to come along.

Unable to turn the youngest member of their gang down, they all agreed to take him to the building across campus. With Akane holding little Diamond's hand the whole time the gang surrounding them as they walked. They came across a marked off area by campus security working with local law enforcement. When what seemed to be a 2nd victim missing their skin after being found by campus' grounds keeper. So it was off limits to non-officers as the gang passed the yellow tape wondering what was under the tarp.

"So that's what the sirens were all about." Raine watched the cops work.

"This is like a horror movie brought to life." Edea was excited, "This is so cool."

This made Xavier wonder about Raine and Edea behavior as siblings after what it took to gain their attention. Since he was the one who was thrown in the middle of their fighting by Akane who called him the nickname Percy gave him. That got the girls to stop fighting long enough to get to know Xavier and come with them all.

They had to catch up with the gang when they were left behind not noticing the smiling shadow watching them. As its sight focused its completely grey eyes upon Xavier and Akane guessing those two were its next targets. He watched Xavier leave the gang, needing to head to the admission building to check in about a technical problem. He would have followed the boy if Akane did make Lex go with him with some help from Maxi. Not liking how this girl was interfering with its meal as she yelled at Lex to 'play nice' with their new friend.

"I feel like I am on a dating show with way she's forcing this." Lex looked to Xavier.

"I don't see anything wrong with it since any one would be lucky to be with you," Xavier shrugged. "So from my guess she's trying to hook us up."

Like that Xavier turned and started to walk away leaving a rather stunned Lex behind when a truth was revealed. Xavier the new guy who Alexander just met by sheer accident had a thing for him. So he quickly pulled himself from his train of thought as he ran after Xavier needing to ask him question.

"Someone's growing up." Akane sighed happily.

"That has to be so romantic." Mina could picture Lex and Xavier.

"Let's hope Lex's shy and silent behavior doesn't scary this away."Raine and Edea agreed.

"Since he makes a great addition," Kendra liked Xavier.

"You must be so proud?" Percy jokingly told Maxi.

Maxi just shrugged stating whatever Lex did was up to him reminding all where they were and what they should be doing. That didn't full affect with Kendra who looked off to the shadows where something was minutes ago. She was getting chills when an inky darkness of complete emptiness entered her as she shook violently. Not knowing in Science building, on the 3rd floor where Rm 304 for String theory and Parallel Worlds was taught, behind its locked room door as a shadow made of armor was admiring a suit made of human skin.

That had been cleaned of blood and any unnecessary innards before the shadow entered it taking a human form. Dressing its new form was easy as clothes made some kind of dark metal-like material wrapped around the frame. Revealing a casually dressed professor James T. Treyton who had his eyes set for Xavier Xander Von Cartel and Akane Smith. Who smile and hissed the word 'fear' as a cold breath formed at his lips.

* * *

The admission building was located near the north entrance of the Adamancy with mural of angels pained on its wall. The odd thing was each angel on the mural were differently painted throughout the cloud background. They even had dates and students signatures located somewhere within each angel he was amazed with.

"Its a school tradition for a chosen student at the end of every school year to add to the mural," Lex told him, "Its how the student is picked that nobody that can figure out."

"Cool," Xavier pulled out his new cellar device, "Nothing wrong with taking a picture."

When he did snap a picture of the mural he took a double take to get one of Lex's side profile unguarded staring at the mural. Making sure that Lex didn't notice as he asked where the entrance to the building was. He would have invited Lex to come with him inside as nervous bubbles from nowhere formed in his stomach. Followed by the ringing of the first bell for all activates during first period would start. That would get Lex running to the Sport center located near the stadium for his team meeting this morning. Instead Lex spent ten whole minutes asking Xavier to come to his team practice after ward and tour of town. That got him a mumbled yes from Xavier as both of them went their own ways afterward.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Time for some of the New Sailor soldiers to make their them selves known beside their trusted leader Super sailor moon while dishing out Justice. As a special event to honor the latest victims take place at Crystal Tokyo City Hall that unites two old friends. who knows what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

writing this one got me thinking the New Sailors need to look different then their parents when comes to their appearances. on top of that they needed their own attacks to boot so the trouble alone for all that really placed me on a spot. just made me thankful that Xeikm for again being the Co-Author of story who been supporting me the whole time. then their was the fact i had to put 'Platinum blond life' by No Doubt for Raisa and Doroes for some reason.

* * *

The recently dead victims that were killed during Xion's vast birthday celebration, which lasted a whole month, were honored the month afterward that began with a joint mass memorial for them both at a catered event. This was all taking place at Crystal Tokyo City Hall with family and friends of the dead people attending. Some strangers and local law enforcement also came as an ongoing investigation into the deaths took place. All who were attending shared stories or even memories of when they knew the two dead people in a sorrowful environment.

As people walked around dressed formally in black clothing exchanging tales with each other while trying to be happy, as a cluster of women walking in and out of shared space dressed in Goth Lolita maid outfits carrying treys. Some of the treys were filled with all type of non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks as others were appetizers. They were being handed out to partygoers who asked who were making these delicious treats. They were told of the joint catering style of local restaurant and a newly opened bakery/sweets shops.

"Then give my compliments to the chefs." A girl was told.

That same girl returned to the shared space with an empty trey saying more people like the food that was being serviced, revealing a male chef with a scarred face and short length brunet hair by the name Squall Leonhart. Alongside a woman with hair colored pure silver that was braided into a single braid named Michiko Von Cartel. They were both pleased with the many comments about their hard work as the girl refilled her trey. So when she left them for the crowd room outside made shift kitchen two old allies got to talking.

"Just so you know, its Michiko not Sailor Space," Michiko was first to speak, "Don't worry I've not forgotten my duty."

"And the kid?" Squall remembered what his daughters had told him.

"Xavier Xander Von Cartel to be more accurate," She corrected him, "Don't worry he's a good kid."

Before Squall could even further bother her about why she was here and more about the son she was carrying for, a group of girls with empty treys rushed in stating mini fruit cheese cakes and shrimp boats were a popular, and being demanded. These included the non-alcoholic and alcoholic drink called 'Twister' and the 'Lion's head'. That got them and the crew they were using with to work for a massive order. As Squall's PDA ringer went off that would go ignored by everyone in kitchen. As Raine and Edea's picture flash on it.

Across town, a different story had taken place.

"Put down the phone and help us out here!" Edea's voice called out to her sister.

Raine who ignored her sister and the loud noises coming from the foreground as she hit re-dial repeatedly. She didn't want to tell her sister she couldn't take her New Sailor form because she left her Planet Wand at home, making her unprepared and feeling like a letdown for the battle that was taking place. She hid behind a large crate for safety after witnessing the creature sucking it latest victim dry, while Edea rushed in.

The said creature was sent flying across the alley as the form of a girl in a regular Sailor Scout uniform came running it. She wore a traditional vest with an orange bow and orange collar with the matching orange skirt. She wore heels on her feet with orange ribbon wrapped around her calves with another ribbon around her waist. The white gloves with orange rings at the end ran up to her elbow with the missing shoulder guards. Her long blond hair was worn in a orange ribbon of some kind with a tiara that had a orange gem as small rings earrings were in her ears.

She called herself New Sailor Venus, the Scout of Love and Beauty, who used a Rolling Heart Vibration move made up of rolling energy ball in the form of a heart aimed at the creature. The attack comprised of her placing a hand over her chest so that a mystical heart formed in the palm of her hand, which she launched at the creature.

"Next time when I say stay put ugly," Venus wasn't happy as she shouted at it, "stay put!"

As she made her point clear to the half conscious creature, two other Scouts got ready to end its life. One was in a regular Sailor uniform with a ice blue collar and a matching tie and a snowflake tie-clip, he had a ice blue ribbon around his waist with shorts that ended near mid-thigh on him, boots that went up to his knees, and small shoulder guards on each one of his shoulders. His tiara had an ice blue gem with three, mini-silver earrings appearing on one of his ears. And he was New Sailor Mercury, the Scout of Wisdom and Ice.

As the other wore a similar outfit like Mercury except he had brownish pants and dark ankle high boots, with an amber gem on his tiara. He had a one pierce ear that carried a polish amberite stone hanging from a small chain. He called himself the Scout under the Heavenly Star of planet Uranus, New Sailor Uranus.

"Freezing Mist!" Mercury released an icy cloud of frozen water molecules that surrounded the foe.

"Crumbling Quake!" Uranus cracked the bare ground beneath the foe with a massive amounts energy under its feet.

As those two attacks swallowed the creature whole, the victim it left behind was looked over by others Sailors. As the other Sailors stood beside a regular dressed sailor with white gloves up to his wrist baring a white wristband at the end as his vest had a white collar with a gray tie. Two, gray shoulder guards protected his shoulders; his shorts were white with a silver moon chain at his side and with a gold crescent/crown hanging on off the chain as silkily white string was wrapped around his waist and his boots. He bore a crescent moon shaped tiara embedded with a clear jewel. And he called himself New Super Sailor Moon, the Scout of Justice and Innocents.

They were facing another creature who had half its body missing after it took a heated attack from New Sailor Mars and Saturn. It was being questioned what their purpose on this world was and who were ordering them around, only to say that they had been here during the endless wars awaiting to take earth by force , before fleeing from the Sailors through the shadows by hissing 'fear' the whole time until it faded away.

"After it and hurry!" Super Sailor Moon didn't want it to get away.

Not knowing that from nearby perch was a familiar large brown and white cat named Tsukasa was watching the scene. He and Laksha knew that the New Sailors were going to start hunting down and killing the creatures soon. He just wish it wasn't now since little was still known about these amour clad beings to begin with. So he sighed and turned away knowing the fight was over and he should return to Xavier's side, which he left at the outdoor market a few blocks down in Laksha's care as they were shopping for supplies for the shop since they were short handed because of the job Michiko took to promote the shop.

So Tsukasa would run through the back alleys, back streets, and in to section of road filled street all kinds of street vendors. He started to search for a bad dye job with a black cat sitting on his shoulder holding a basket. Worrying that Xavier was getting hit on by some no named boy or girl he couldn't handle only to find Xavier at a made shift café sitting in the shade reviewing the list given to him with Laksha on his lap. So he slowed his pace down and mewed quietly to gain the teenage boy's undivided attention.

"Hey Tsukasa," Xavier looked to him, "Where you run off to now?"

"Knowing him it was to check out the New Sailors." Laksha stated.

"Hey," Tsukasa was offended, "It's called scouting out the new blood."

Before Laksha could plainly ignore her fellow Moon Cat for looking over a batch of new Sailors without her. The ring tone 'Platinum blond life' started playing on Xavier's cellar device telling him his aunt Raisa or Doroes were calling. So he answered by pressing speaker phone and letting the cats get in on the conversation.

"We're not calling to bother you about your given errand," Doroes sounded rather cheery, "We want to talk to the cats about the New Sailors."

Like that, he handed his own phone over to both Laksha and Tsukasa who crowded about it zoning the human out. That's when a flashing from beside them went off followed by a familiar voice telling her father this was the boy. This alone made Xavier slowly turn his head toward the face of Akane Smith standing beside an older man, who looked around 6'0' with little to no muscle on him as his pale skin, black hair and eyes made him look like a vampire with darken colored clothing and polished black nails scared Xavier even more.

"Hello young man, I am Akane's father," The man quietly spoke, "I am the photographer, Joseph Gabriel Smith."

"…hi…" Was all Xavier spoke.

"Dad I think your look is scaring him." Akane commented.

This got Akane a hug from him saying if it doesn't bother he mother it doesn't him as she was kissed on the forehead, and told to have fun. Then he left her for the street vendors since he wanted to make dinner tonight, making Akane ask herself what her mother, the Lady Keybearer / Keyblade Master, Kairi ever saw in her father. That got her invited by Xavier to join him at his table as she was asked where he friends were. As she sat down stating they were running errands themselves keeping the fact they were on Sailor Patrol to herself.

"So you haven't seen Lex," Xavier was somewhat disappointed to hear that from her. "I mean it's not like I am expecting to bump into him to anything."

"Awww…You like Lex," She teasingly poked fun Xavier, "Here let me call him for you."

She pulled out this completely pink flip cellophone with a hello kitty cell strap attached to it dialing Lex's number. She told Xavier he did a great 'deer caught in the headlight' expression as the ringing started. Even asking if he wanted a picture or two of Lex if he wanted as waitress asked what she wanted to order.

"That girl can multi-task," Laksha watched Akane.

"You're telling me." Xavier blinked.

"Still reminds me of Star's fast talking mouth." Laksha was speaking of one Xavier's aunts.

"You're breaking rule four, Laksha." Xavier warns her.

This made the little black cat bite her tongue reminding herself of the many rules put in place by Michiko to protect their citizen identities. Then turn back to Tsukasa on Xavier's phone describing the fight he saw.

"Done! He and the gang will be here with little Diamond in a few," Akane smiled, "So until then you want to hang?"

"Um….before who took my picture?" He was now wondering where the 2nd flash came from.

Like that, he was once again told Akane who insisted on giving him a picture or two of Lex as they waited. She waved her pretty pink phone around with one hand as she searched the content of her bag for a folder. She pulled out revealing it to be a fuchsia colored file marked 'pic of friends' she dropped on table. Not noting that Xavier's eyes laid themselves upon her multi-colored bracelet carrying a filmier keychain charm on it. He looked to his own wrist where his treasured silver chain was wrapped around. So he sucked up what little inner strength he had so he could ask her a question that had to do with breaking one of Michiko's rules.

"Akane ,are you carrying a Keyblade?" Xavier's question made Laksha and Tsukasa's heads turn.

"Smart boy and yes," Akane looked to her bracelet, "For future reference, it's called the Wing's Heart."

This led to her asking Xavier about the two key chains hanging from his own wrist on the silver chain and the talking cats. All the while she pulled a pinned bundle of pictures from her marked folder with Xavier trying to answer her. Getting an answer from Laksha who clearly stated the Beastly Balance and Lion's Heart are meant for Xavier as Tsukasa calmly hung up on a screaming set of blonds not needing to hear Raisa or Doroes shout.

"We are fellow Moon Cats who work with different types of Sailors," Tsukasa explained, "As Beastly Balance and Lion's Heart Keyblades….."

Laksha stomped on Tsukasa's tail hard enough to make him stop talking about something Xavier was still learning to use. Taking over the grand speech, Tsukasa was going to give about the Keyblades upon Xavier's wrist. Beginning with how they been in the boy's possession since he got them in the mail, in an unlabeled package months ago. Requesting she not tell her mother or even her friends until it was time for that to be told. In exchange for Akane's silence, Laksha or Tsukasa had to stay in Akane's care for a whole month and half.

"Fine," Xavier agreed, "You just have to know they have strict diets and have needs to roam freely."

"Great because I always wanted my own talking cat," Akane started taking pictures.

Both could disagree with the deal as their tails were grabbed by little Diamond who called the cats pretty. Insisting on petting or even holding one of the 'pretty' cats saying they were like the talking cat Diana. That got him picked up by Edea and told by Kendra that he doesn't pull the tails of cats he doesn't even know. Mina even tapped little Diamond on the nose also telling him he could get scratched or bitten. Percy was loudly told by Raine to watch what he says when he made the remark about Diamond always getting into trouble.

Maxi and Lex weren't far behind after they saw Reks off to the provided vehicle that would return him to his palace. Where he would return to his kingly duties after failing to kill the 2nd creature just hours ago, and unable to hang with his dearest friends. Although, Reks did request that they come by to visit sometime before goodbyes were exchanged and he had to leave. The brothers then joined the others in the make shift café where everyone was found surrounding little Diamond.

"Want to know what he did this time to gain all their attention?" Lex asked Maxi.

Maxi would have answered his younger brother if the flash of Akane's camera didn't catch them off guard. She then pulled Lex away from her brother and pushed him toward Xavier's direction before turning to Maxi with the words 'I am getting a talking cat thanks to the new guy'. If that didn't get him interested then she brought up the fact Xavier maybe a potential Keyblade Apprentice. That got him looking towards where his brother was pushed.

Xavier was surprisingly going through pictures of himself that had to be taken by Akane from different angles. Lex was pushed towards the table with Akane offering him a sit next to Xavier where had Akane had been sitting moments ago. Lex and Xavier's hands then met over, gripping one picture making one blush and other freeze up as a shocking spark shocked both of them further one tensing up and other to turn a brighter shade of red.

* * *

As for the half dead creature who escape its death sentence at the hands of the New Sailors, barely holding onto life. It entered an abandon warehouse that had a somewhat strange shield around its area as familiar hisses filled the area. The creature ignoring the called of his fellow kind called out to a girl named Megumi. Only to be greeted by a stone tentacle to its heart and head as it memories and collected Sei were pulled from it.

"Seems you and the other were killed by the ones blessed by the planets," a female voice spoke.

The creature would have answered the voice if its dried corpse wasn't left behind after being extracted from it. That would be reviewed by this regal dressed female who just looked over the images with blank eyes. She tilted her head to the side when she fell upon images of enraged New Sailors, and a smiling Xavier and Akane.

"Their energy is perfect." She liked their auras.

She then dismissed her slideshow of the images, drowning in her newly taken energy, and ordered her creatures to be careful. The dead body of her newly killed creature was left to be eaten by balls of dark light, leaving nothing left, but a helmet that would be picked up by one of the girl's stone vines and added to dead tree limb. Other helmets like itself were embedded into the tree's bark with strange names engraved upon them.

"Now has the traitors been called?" The girl started into space.

She spoke of three creatures who came with the others in to this world and went disappeared during the invasion. The strange thing is unlike the others that the girl seem to have control over these 3 hadn't killed anyone. Along with coming up with their own unknown human identities that kept them hidden from any sort of danger.

"No, my lady, Megumi," Someone answered, "We haven't been able to find them."

Being told of another failure in the form of her strongest creature and his children disappearing like they did, made the girl just smile in a twisted way as she 'strongly' suggested they look harder while avoiding the New Sailors. She loudly roared when instantly getting up from her throne sending a wave of energy out.

* * *

"It's a double date!" Mina forcedly hugged Percy.

"Do I look like one your stuffed animals, Mina?" Percy was never one for the girl's hugs.

"Say cheese." Both Akane and Kendra said.

Everyone then asked for a copy of that picture with Mina hugging the living day lights out of Percy while kissing his cheek. Some laughed as little Diamond got his chance to pet and even hold Laksha and Tsukasa with Xavier's help. Xavier had left Lex for a short period of time after he had asked the Lex out on the date. If only Xavier took his forgotten cellar device with him as it still laid on the table awaiting to be stolen or used by others. Lucky for him though, Lex took hold of the item, ready to return it to Xavier as he noticed something. A side view taken of him outside the admission building looking at the mural set as background on the phone.

So with that new surprise and a blush forming on his face, Lex turned to the scattered pictures on the table and sorted through which one he wanted Xavier to have. The discarded ones were bundle back up together and would be handed to Akane. All done by Lex who grabbed Xavier from behind by his hips as 2 items were slipped into Xavier's back pocket with little Diamond witnessing them interact as he switched from Laksha to Tsukasa.

"Are you guys going to kiss and then call each other names like my dads do?" asked the youngest boy. Little Diamond remembered what his dads would do when they thought he wasn't looking. They always got all kissy face, which made the boy run away as he tried not to throw up.

Not like Lex would disappoint the smallest member of the gang as he leaned towards Xavier so their lips could touch. Yes, Lex was one of the brave ones in the group, but even he was surprised by his sudden, bold act. Xavier was equally surprised since he only knew Lex for a few weeks. It was before the tensile hockey could began that Little Diamond eyes were covered by both Kendra and Edea ,as Raine reminded Lex that Little Diamond was still a tot who didn't need to be tainted by PG-13 images. Percy was too busy laughing at what Lex almost did, while Maxi called his brother a hopeless mess with Xavier. Mina had stolen Akane's camera and was clicking away at the moment not caring if she was wasting film.

All the while, Little Diamond started to whine, squeezing Laksha in his small arms saying he wanted to see Lex and new guy kiss. That would have been addressed rather quickly by everyone if the waitress didn't come in time. With large trey filled with food and even drinks that turned heads of a few hungry teenagers, two cats and whiny little kid.

"Sorry if it took so long." The waitress greets them.

As they all started to sit down for what seemed to be like a lunch, Xavier was reminded of the errand he needed to finish. Since he already eaten ahead of time on his limited break he sighed and whispered to Lex his excuse. Instead of being released and left to leave with the cats in peace, he got a plus one eating on the run. Meaning Lex had his sandwich and drink all to go, while somehow convincing Little Diamond to release Laksha, who with Tsukasa joined Xavier's side who walked off with Lex who told all he would catch up with them later.

"So does this count as that date?" Xavier wondered.

"No," Lex said, while smiling, "but it glad to know your looking forward to that." Lex took hold of Xavier's hand gently. "So where are we off too?"

The cats looked at each other wondering if this boy or others were really the New Scouts that Tsukasa had spied on. Who now, these kids were laughing and acting like regular teenagers who knew nothing of what was going on. Making both worry where the closely guarded secret that they and Xavier's auntie's spent so long hiding be revealed.

"We need to finish buying things on this list." Xavier showed Lex what was left on the list. "We're short-handed at the shop with Aunt Michiko working at City Hall."

"Yeah, Uncle Squall is working at that place too." Lex couldn't believe it.

"Weird." Xavier laughed.

For the rest of the time until both returned to their friends where Mina had a double date idea already planned out. Xavier and Lex, with two cats following them, went around the farmer's market buying stuff. They were little things about each other that were revealed between them with the cats listening to each word. Lex was part of the Neo Tenchi Academy's Lacrosse team as Co-captain and had a passion for sports cars like his dad. As for Xavier, he had a natural talent for anything related to art and passion for the novels written by Zexion Mizuno Tenou.

Their mini day together ended though when they met up with the rest of the group.

"Did you guys have fun walking around the farmer's market by your selves ALONE?" Akane was the first to greet/ask them.

This new found information had been shared with everyone, leading to a chaotic event. Percy rudely commented on Xavier was only interested in Lex because his favorite novelist was Lex's father. He did this without thinking about how Xavier could be faking his emotions for Lex. Unable to become offended any further, Xavier excused himself from them all, leaving money for the meal and contact information. Before he left them for his family's shop as the cats followed him the whole way.

"Brother!" Kendra slowly turned to Percy.

"Calm down, Diamond," Edea and Raine comforted a now crying 7 year old, "Everything will be alright."

"What's your damage?" Maxi asked narrowing his eyes.

"There goes my planned doubled date." Mina pouts.

"You're so dead!" Lex spoke through clench teeth.

Percy then stated he was just joking like he usually did when it came to everyday matters such as what happen right then. Not knowing that down the street, then around a few corners, in historic part of Crystal Tokyo that a hurt Xavier entered the front door of Fallen Moon's first floor, which was a bakery/sweet shop. He went in where Asuna and Yukio dressed as emo rocker chicks greeted him after taking orders and servicing customers. They brought up some school social dance in the form of a formal dance they read about in the monthly school newsletter.

"Sorry girls, he's not in the mood," Laksha answered for him. "Something bad happen when he was out."

Tsukasa stayed by Xavier the whole time who dropped the basket full of bought supplies in his aunts' arm as he passed them. He told them he didn't want to be bothered for the next few hours before he had to leave for the first Art Club meeting happening at the Academy's Art building for new members like himself. Xavier was just kissed on the check on his Aunt who under weren't going ask until he was ready talk. They told him that the garage/basement was free for any form of bodily activities that pushed the limits.

After that, he left after changing into proper clothing, leaving the cats behind for what would be in a very social area. He took the Keychain that Akane asked was Keyblade in hand and chanted the names Coldfang and Thorn, filling the room with a mixture of dark and white light that took the forms of wolves. One with darken fur and the other with fur the color of moon who sat beside the Xavier sensing his emotions. Both were the size of regular wolves. With lighter furred one wearing a leather collar that had a tear shaped stone hanging from it. As the dark furred one was collar free with more muscle mass to its whole body. Both wolves had a different colored eyes as teal colored eyes belonged to white one. As yellow colored eyes belonged to dark furred one scaring any who dare look at it.

"Another one harmed your heart?" The darken fur one spoke.

"Because you know we're willing to kill them when you give us the word." The light furred one suggested.

The dark-furred wolf called Thorn was patted on the head as other one placed her head on the boy's lap telling him everything was going to be okay. Both wolves were told by Xavier that he came here to train the Beastly Balance, not to talk. He was warned that this item was a rare weapon that took more than strong heart and will use or to control. Like that a howling sound was heard as an all white Keyblade with black and white dragon blades, hanging off the handle of was a Red and Black Keychain with a wolf's head dangling from the chain. The Keyblade placed itself in Xavier's lap like it done millions of times before when unsealed and used in training sessions.

"Lets get this over with." He looked at the blade.

He remembered the first time he with out any training before he had summoned the key blade. Then their was the first time he naturally released Thorn and Coldfang, who with the cats became his friends, and started to teach him about this item.

* * *

The event as city hall ended with a video slideshow of the victims was shown after their wife or girlfriend gave their final words. They thanked all who came time to say their goodbyes for one last time before moving on. The ceremony ended as King Reks made his presence on the stage, promising everyone that these men would have justice as he swore in the name of the Cosmos.

Afterwards, this gave two, old allies working the whole time to plan a meeting of their families after the hours they spent talking.

"Hope to see you again." Michiko waved to Leon, saying her farewell for the evening. "Say hi to Cloud for me."

Leon just left her with a question on why she was here before calling his daughter back, regretting that he missed her phone call. He was filled in on the events of what happen at a farmers market that following morning. This made the man worry that the Neo Soldiers would have to intervene before the New Sailors were dragged into a battle that they couldn't handle.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, seems someone near the New Sailors ends up in the hospital after putting their life on line to protect a new friend. As a secret is revealed to all during a visit that may make or even break a bond between old meets the new


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**God! I can't believe how short each chapter I write it going to be at least 10 pages or least no matte how I type them. So I am telling you don't except anything from someone who passion sometimes falls flat or even short. Now I feel awful I wouldn't be living up to the reputations Xeikm and Wonderlandsyndrome tales have. Don't forget to read and reveiw when done!

* * *

The Heavenly Formal at the Neo Tenchi Private Academy for Jr. high and high school level students was a fancy meet and greet. It gave those young adults and teenagers, dressed in their best, to mingle with others their own age. There was a rumored event where friendships and an even romance were to take place between students. Because of that along females and even male students were looking forward to being able to partake in it.

There was only one student who wasn't looking forward to the buzz that the campus was filled with after what he been through the day before. Xavier was still upset and somewhat hurt about Percy's words about him using Lex. That led to Xavier avoiding the gang of people that he was becoming friends with until his heart could heal properly. Not knowing that that girl who tried to hook him and Lex up was stalking him as he walked to Art building.

Xavier could feel her presence lingering around behind him as he gave out a throaty sigh. "Akane, I know your there." He stopped in place before turning his head back to stare at the "sneaky" brunet. "The dangling sound of whatever jewelry you're wearing gives you away."

"Fudge cake." She stepped from her hiding place.

She stood there a few feet away from him staring at her loafer clad feet as she tightly gripped her school bag and camera case. She looked like she was trying to say she was sorry for the way Percy ruined the mood with his so-called joke. Even describing how angry Lex got over the whole matter stating how again that was rare for the guy. She started to actually cry as she tried to talk at the same time about how she hated her "hard work" go to waste.

Akane's confession wasn't so surprising to Xavier. He was well aware of her master plan. "So you were trying to put me and Lex together?" he said, shaking his head. Xavier knew his guesses were right all along.

This prompted the girl to nod her head as she took another step closer. "Yeah, since you guys get together so well," she said, softly. She tried to wipe her tears away. "Like I have said before, it's rare for someone like Lex to react that way."

Xavier noticed that the hall was slowly becoming crowded with students who just happened to pass by. Not wanting to draw further attention their way, Xavier ended up taking Akane's hand and guiding her to more private place. That would be a more away from Art building, near the back end of the campus. He would sit her down on bench in a court yard near the unused parts of the school as things were discussed.

Akane resumed talking once they were far enough away. "Usually Lex is a calm figure, comforting and good listener whose an all around nice guy with a deep devotion to his family and friends," she said, describing more of the complexity of Lex. Akane explained about how Xavier and Lex would be compatible. "You have this feisty little part about you that doesn't back down since Lex has this fearsome temper."

"You make me sound like a dog who likes guys like Lex." Xavier was confused.

"No, I Just thought someone like you could….." She wasn't able to finish since her Keyblade wielding senses began to tingle.

Akane's eyes looked at a double buns and pony tailed blond girl in a Lolita style dress wondering around. She looked VERY scared and even lost as she just walked around it seemed looking for something. So Akane fought through her own pain and called to the girl over to her and Xavier, trying to give a smile. Once the strange girl was near them, Akane asked the girl if she was new here to their school and what her name was. She was answered with the name Sakura Bruno was given and fellow by pretty shaky yes.

Who would have gotten further with crying if Maxi, coming from his Calculus class, just didn't happen to pass by. Maxi just stared at Xavier and this Sakura who he stilled viewed as strangers even after Akane failed to convince him to make friends with Xavier. So he turned a blind eye to them, and noticed Akane as if she had been crying. She bluntly told him yes and that Percy's joke was wrong about Xavier using Lex to get to their father. Only to have Maxi look at Xavier knowing what Akane said about people were true.

Maxi continued to ignore the new kids, while focusing in on his old friend. He gave her a knowing look as he leaned in closer towards her. "Like I said before Akane its Lex's life not mine to chose for him," Maxi said to the girl as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want to see my little brother getting hurt."

Maxi always had a possessive streak when it came to the members of his family. Having to put up with someone he viewed as an outsider wasn't exactly his ideal situation. And he couldn't see Xavier with his brother because of that possessive streak towards his family. It almost made Maxi want to tell Xavier to stay away or at least get lost. However, he knew that if he did that then he would have to suffer all the girls' wrath since they had taken such a fond liking to Xavier. Even his confidence and intelligence couldn't get him out of fight with five, hormonal, teenage girls.

Despite all of that though, Lex's happiness had always been Maxi's top priority.

"So if Lex ever does patch things up between him and new kid because of Percy's lack of control over what he says," Maxi further added, but this time actually looked at Xavier, "then I'm willing personally accept the guy as my brother's boyfriend."

This was where Xavier witnessed a side of Maxi he never saw before when he hung with him and the others. From what Xavier could tell about Maxi was that he didn't like Xavier around, he was really was possessive over Lex, and had a bratty like attitude. But this Maxi seemed a little more accepting and open to something new, and that surprised both Akane and Maxi.

"We done here?" Maxi said to Akane.

Akane never like when Maxi was like this. "Yeah we're done," she said, softly. Maxi turned sharply away from them and began to walk away from the stands. Akane said a brief goodbye to Xavier and Sakura before following after Maxi.

Sakura, the whole time, watched the conversations go back and forth as she couldn't stop staring at the shadows of everything around them. She tightly grabbed onto her bag strap, making sure her own shadow didn't make contact with the others. There was terror written onto her being since she was scared of the creatures that Megumi had sent after her family and herself were hiding in a shadow and waiting to take her. She tried her best to listen to Xavier who was asking her if she needed to directions somewhere that she would have answered if she didn't see a blacken left hand reach out from departing Maxi's shadow.

"Hold this!" Sakura shouted before shoving her bag into Xavier's arms.

Running toward Maxi and Akane with her arms open that way she would use to tackle one to the side, and pull them from the shadows. This only led to failure when the creature dropped from an over-hanging shadow with a grand smile. The creature was saying to her that it has been watching them all for some time and been waiting for its time to feed. Using the trio's own shadows against them to tie all of their limbs down at once, this stopped Maxi from transforming into his Sailor form. Xavier was able to get away before he was tied down or even restrained by his shadow. That didn't mean he got away without getting his arm scratched up by the shadows before witnessing the creature play.

He had to witness the creature play with everyone's life unable to get away because of statically placed shield. This was making him choose to use his Keyblades, which he was still in the processing of mastering with heavy chance of harming himself. There was also contacting his aunts, but that was only possible if he didn't leave his phone in car he drove over here in. As he formed a rare wish for one of the Neo or New Sailors to show up and wipe out this creature. He was completely unaware that Maxi was New Sailor Mercury, who was unable to morph do to his hands being restrained by the shadows.

So it was time for the BIGGEST risk to be taken.

Rushing towards the shadow creature, Xavier used himself as a human shield to protect Sakura when a familiar spike-like limb for a right hand went through his chest. Where its original target and its witnesses watched fresh blood spray as the creature drove it limb deeper into Xavier's chest. It tore the boy's lung half apart before the creature tossed him aside like a rag doll, licking his right limb clean. The creature was busy saying how Xavier's feelings of confusion, a conflicted heart, and SOMETHING more lingered in the blood.

"Is he…." Sakura couldn't believe had happened.

Akane gave her a solid yes as she took hold of her rainbow bracelet reaching for her winged heart shaped Keychain. She used her Keychain's power so that it glowed with shine of a Full Moon that lessened the restraints that held them all down. Her pink Keyblade took form in her hand with wings around the handle, a pink blade, and a curved heart for the teeth of the blade. This allowed all them either run to the bleeding to death teenage male with one good lung left and was clinging to life or get into action.

Pushing her shock aside, Sakura rushed towards the creature and flung her back at it to distract it. Meanwhile, Akane watched Maxi's back giving him time to transform into a Sailor as he hid behind a tree, leaving Akane trying her best to dodge blows from hysterically laughing monster. The creature was taking advantage of her lack of skills with her weapon slicing away at her weak points.

Maxi had to stay strong as he briefly turned back, seeing that Xavier was barely clinging onto life. He shook his head at the stupid kid who so selfishly gave up his life to save theirs. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk, Xavier," whispered the boy. "I'll make it up to you somehow." He reached in for his pocket, removing his blue Planet Wand that had a star with the Mercury symbol on top. "Mercury Planet Power!" The Mercury symbol on the star started to glow as the boy was consumed by a ring of water and ice, transforming him into a Sailor Scout.

Meanwhile, things were only getting worse for Akane as she fought the creature on her own.

"Fun!" The creature enjoyed this 'game'.

Akane with swinging the handle of the Keyblade as best she could, wishing she paid attention more to her own mother's training. Not knowing that the blade of her Keyblade had halfway cut into the creature right limb, burning its amour. Then she pulled out and tried again only to fail. When she was thrown forward against the shield that the shadow creature summoned.

Sailor Mercury came rushing into the fight, kicking the armored shadow on the back. It was startled by the sudden attack and was more surprised to be in the presence of a Sailor Brat. "I'd take it easy if I were you," warned Mercury. "You don't know what you're in for!"

"I'd heed your own advice if I were you, boy!" laughed the creature.

Mercury dove out of the way as the creature tried to bash him in the face with the shield. The boy managed to worm himself out of the way just in time to kick the creature in the chest, only to have his leg snatched by the creature. The shadow creature nearly broke Mercury's leg when he twisted it back before tossing him towards a disarmed Akane.

With the both of them taken care of, the creature began to approach them both for he was hungry for their lives. Akane struggled to stand back up as her Keyblade returned to her side. There was no chance for her to survive a second encounter with this creature, especially with Mercury barely able to walk now. Lucky for them though it was shattered when a set of six fire balls flew over Akane's head and swallowed the creature completely.

"Took you guys long enough," shouted the Keyblade Apprentice.

She was told that they had a hard time finding where they were on campus because of Venus's terrible sense of direction. A girl in a regular Sailor with a traditional vest, a red bow, and collar with the matching mini skirt came into the picture. She wore red plain heels on her feet with another ribbon around her waist as he white gloves with red rings at the end ran up to her elbows. Missing shoulder guards whose long red hair was worn freely with a tiara that had a ruby and a small six point star earrings worn in her ears. She called herself New Sailor Mars, the Scout of Fire and War.

Mars and Venus walked up to Akane with a reached out hand to help her up when a boy in similar uniform like Mercury's, except his had more of a dark purple coloring and shorts that cover half his knees and his boots went up to his ankles. The oddly shaped opal Jewel laid on his tiara with a small, silver Sickle in his hand that he called the Great Destroyer, in honor of his father's mythical title. He called himself New Sailor Saturn, the Scout Destruction and Rebirth, who wasn't pleased with what the Sakura girl was tending.

Sailor Saturn covered his face with shame as he tried not to look upon the blood on the field. "Uranus isn't going to like this one," whispered the boy as he looked back. The others would be here in a matter of moments. Then Saturn looked upon Xavier's now unconscious form and felt even more guilt building up.

Akane rolled her eyes at them as she ordered them to fight. "There's a life hanging in the balance!" she shouted at them. "We have to end this now before it's too late to save him." She had not noticed that New Sailor Mars's Aku-Ryo-Tai-San attack that she used to save them was dying down, revealing a semi-burnt body of a still alive creature whom lifted its right limb.

The creature aimed for its target like before as it was still smiling, not noticing the arrival of three more Sailors. Uranus led the back with two more girls at his sides.

The eldest was wearing the traditional vest with a green bow and arching collar with a green, mini, flip, skirt. She wore green heeled ankle boots on her feet with green ribbon around her waist as the white gloves with green rings at the end that ran up to her elbow with the missing shoulder guards. Her brown hair was worn in a pony tail with a tiara that had a green gem as flower earrings in her ears. She called herself New Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of Protection and Thunder.

Her younger wore an outfit similar to Jupiter's only with the dominate color being sea green. She wore heels that had a ribbon that was tied up her legs. Her white gloves were shorter, but had the sea green theme on her rings. She had a blue choker around her neck that had a golden trident on it. Her blonde hair was flowing freely with her tiara that had a sea green gem on it and waves for earrings. She called herself New Sailor Neptune, the Scout of the Deep Seas and Tides.

Jupiter and Neptune gave out horrified gasps as they saw what had happened during their run over here. Xavier was a bleeding mess, Mercury's leg was nearly broken, Akane had cuts all over her body, and the creature that was responsible for this was half burned. The girls just happened to look at their sides to see Uranus's face turning red with his fists clenched into a tight ball.

"These shadow creatures will pay for this," growled Uranus. "You hear me? You will pay!" Orange energy began to shoot from his clenched his fist as he tapped into his planet's power. He tapped into the familiar that belonged to his father, Neo Sailor Uranus. "I call upon the powers of the Sky Planet!" He brought his fist up before unclenching it in the air, releasing an orange ball with an outer ring around it. "Uranus World Shaking!" He launched the attack at the creature, tarring the ground half-apart in the process.

The shadow creature roared with pain before dispersing into the shadows, leaving the New Sailors with a victory.

If only Xavier was conscious to witness this and Sakura was paying attention.

Since the new girl, as everyone guessed, hadn't left the side of the bleeding Xavier was trying her best to stop blood lost. The girl went on about saying something about being the one who called the New Sailors for help as she went on about failing to call 911. Crying her navy blue eyes for Xavier to hold onto dear life as a still angry Uranus followed by Jupiter and Neptune approached Xavier's body.

All of them were grieving as they prepared to make preparations to save Xavier.

* * *

It seemed the school's plans for its dance lay forgotten with the gang after they were given the rest of the day off. Lucky, the ruined half of the school wasn't blamed on them as they went with the cover story about structural problems. They all went to St. Angel Heart Hospital's 3rd floor, private Rm 103 where Xavier now lay in a state between life and death. He had been brought here into the hospital by E.M.S. services where he was rushed to O.R. for a 5 hour procedure. The procedure was supposed to mend his failing respiratory system and restore his blood flow somewhat, leaving him still unable to breath properly. It was very fortunate for him that the best doctors in Crystal Tokyo were operating on him and the procedure was being covered by Reks.

So there Xavier lay in a semi-conscious state with clothed white pajamas and half his upper torso bandage as a thin breathing tube was hooked up to his nose. There was an IV full with mixture of anesthesia stuck in his arm followed by a heart monitor. Along with thin tube used for drainage reasons perturbing of his chest. All of this equipment restricted his movement now that he was wide awake and being smothered by his aunts. They all had rushed over to this place after the phone call from an emotional Mina, who was using Maxi's cell. It seemed that they weren't going to be mad at Xavier for what he done, while giving him an aged book called 'Kei Lei'.

"It will help you with your Keybearer training without the help of a Master." Michiko advised.

"Just don't let anyone know that the book…exists," Asuna winked at him.

"Please be careful with it since we had to go through a lot to get it restored." Doroes and Raisa remembered the bill.

Yukio then kissed Xavier's forehead telling him next time to at least use one of his Keyblade abilities instead of risking his life in such a foolish manner. He smiled and instead of asking why they weren't going to punish him, he just looked at the book. There were faded image of white crescent moon followed by a winged keyhole with title name under them. The symbol of the Mark of Mastery could be seen on a faded corner of the book. All embedded in a new leather binding that would reveal pages of knowledge about usage of Keyblades. He was told that the book he held was created during the Keyblade Wars in secrecy. It was a great fear for the Masters that the war would eradicate their entire kind, leaving future Keyblade Wielders without the knowledge of how to control their gifts.

"You should read the chapter about Keybearer transformations," Yukio thought that part could help.

If Dr. Marluxia Tomoe hadn't entered the room, the girls would have further explained other chapters of the book and among other things. He approached the happy family with a smile on his face. This was where Michiko ended up waving at her old friend and fellow Sailor before asking him if Xavier could have other visitors. The others girls agreed before turning their attention back to Xavier and his new gift.

"Seems you grew up into a professorial who looks after the ill." Michiko was impressed.

"You're a mother of healthy young man who seems to be mending nicely." Dr. Marluxia showed her Xavier's chart.

"I'm glad to know that he'll recover just fine, _Dr. _Marluxia," Michiko smiled. "I'm thinking of visiting the Hino Shrine after Xavier is released."

"Then I'll tell Axel to except an old friend," he said, politely. "And yes Xavier's friends can visit, but it would be wise if they don't stay long or at least avoid aggravating him. We might be an advanced society that has the best medical technology and magicks, but we still relay on stitches for some things."

This led to Xavier being advised to hide his book after Dr. Marluxia left to inform the others waiting in the lobby. That led to Aunt Michiko before asked how she knew Dr. Marluxia who he thought they just met when he was being admitted. This got him a smile from Michiko as the others girls smothered him in hugs and kisses like aunts do.

"Guys!" Xavier hatred when they did that.

Having to tell his aunts to back off since the over affection was one thing, but when it got in way of his breathing. Especially, since he nearly died only a few hours before. He had to yell out the words 'stop' before he was suffocated every time he face was shoved into a chest. That left him half his aunts pouting and would lecture him about being cold to family if Akane didn't run into the room. She was crying and saying she was sorry for what happened to him as his aunts watched.

"So that's the girl with camera problem?" Doroes and Raisa watched Akane.

"Here comes the rest." Asuna pointed out the others. "Hello friends of Xavier."

As they all came rushing in, Percy was then pushed forward by his sister who told him that he'd better apologize for what he started before Lex carried out his threat. Like that, the aunts all stared at this Percy since they weren't aware of what he did to their son in rather serious way. This led to him looking behind himself for some kind of encouragement as the girls plus Maxi just glared at him, in silence. So he turned back around to another cluster of eyes as he gulped and started to speak. Not like his story was welcomed as he was now labeled a trouble maker by Xavier's aunts who asked he not hang around Xavier.

"I'm sorry, Xavier," Percy said, while looking down at the ground as a tear began to run down his cheek. "I know I have a big mouth and that I joke around too much. I should have never said those things about you using Lex, especially since I don't know you well enough to judge…I feel like this is my fault that this happened. I'm so sorry. I truly mean it."

"You're forgiven, asshole," Xavier said, only half-sincere about it. He knew that Percy was filled with regret, but he just couldn't completely forgive him yet.

The others were prevented from saying anything when Yukio looked amongst the few boys in the group. Well, it was currently only Percy and Maxi. "We want to know which one of you are this Lex we've heard about." Yukio looked among them.

"Yeah," Raisa said, agreeing with her. "From what we he heard about him, he's a GOOD boy."

In seconds, Little Diamond came into the room dressed in his familiar sailor suit and duckie backpack, walking through the crowd. He was pulling Lex by his hand, saying he was here with his little voice as the aunts just had to know if Lex was real or not. So as Little Diamond was scooped into Doroes's arms, Lex was left facing Xavier and four other women. Lex had his friends behind him, and they were welcomed to sit down and share what happened to their darling Lil' X-san.

That led to Xavier leading the conversation as he confessed a big secret to the group that he was in the process of learning of how handle a Keyblade and become a Keyblade Master. He was without the training of the current Keyblade Masters, Lady Kairi and Prince Roxas, for some reason. He even showed the book he was force to hide as everything went silent afterward. This was followed by him using the Beastly Balance's minor ability to release both wolves Thorn and Coldfang. The wolves gladly laid on their master's bed on either side, while properly greeting everyone one of Xavier's new friends.

"So anyone else going to speak?" Thorn hated silent rooms.

"Or we just going to sit here and stare at each other." Coldfang looked around for any takers.

Leave it to Diamond to interrupt the awkward moment with his kid brain. It began to buzz at a million miles an hour as he rushed to the wolves on the bed. "Doggies!" he shouted loud enough for the entire hospital to hear. Little Diamond just had to pet the wolves.

"Is it alright for him to pet strange animals?" Doroes looked to the elder kids for permission.

Some shrugged as others didn't know what to do since something like this never really came up with him. They were just used to letting Diamond run around and do whatever since his dads were a Keyblade Master and a Sailor Solder, and his uncles were the Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion. Plus, his cousins were the Kings of Crystal Tokyo. One thing was certain though, Diamond had inherited his uncle's pure heart and innocent behavior.

So a joint maybe was given as Little Diamond was placed on the bed with both wolves who corrected him on what they were. Asuna was one that went further and stated that Xavier was around Diamond's age when he first started to display supernatural abilities.

That was soon ended by Lex when he reached from his shared sit with Maxi to pet Coldfang who was getting her tail hugged by Diamond. Lex then thanked Xavier for rescuing his older brother and the girls. That led to a quiet Maxi, who was still processing what had happen through that intelligent brain of his. Maxi sighed and looked up to the scene of his brother petting the moonlight colored, white furred, wolf and said something that stunned all.

"Thank you, Xavier," Maxi said with all honesty. "It appears that I was wrong about you and that I owe you my life."

Xavier started to blush, unable to believe that Maxi was actually being nice.

The others were shocked as well since Maxi never apologized for anything, he was worse than Percy when it came to saying sorry.

* * *

"Are you sure this information was true?" Megumi asked her most loyalist creature.

The broken creature groveled at his Lady's feet. He had narrowly escaped his encounter with the New Sailors to give his report to his beautiful mistress. "Yes, my lady, Megumi," he answered her. "It was something the human gave his life for."

"Then I grant you permission take action and steal their energy." She dismissed him. "Just try to stay alive this time."

With the creature gone, Megumi sat upon her throne as she reviewed the images of a scramble mind that would work into a plan she was forming. As she peered through the countless memories, she stopped on one mixed up memory of browned haired Sailor Moon yelling a familiar speech about justice. The previous Sailor Moon gave his words of evil being vanished from the Earth in the name of the Moon. Megumi then looked toward the skylight where the sky was being showered by stars, and smiled when her eyes fell on the new palace on the Moon.

"Soon the greatest energy my kind has ever touched will be ours." Megumi evilly hopped. "All thanks to theses memories."

She glanced through the small cluster of images once more. Her matured creature copied them when it almost ended Xavier's life before being struck down by the New Sailors. It delivered the memories to her though, while saying it had new information on the ones blessed by the planets. All these visions only helped Megumi with the plan she been forming to attack the Moon Palace.

"Now, I just hope that my plans fall through," she wished upon a falling star.

* * *

Visiting time was coming to end when a male nurse came in to refill Xavier's 2nd bag of blood for the night. This was where Yukio stepped in when Lex, Little Diamond, and others weren't in the mood to leave, who took this nurse aside and came up with a very complex story on him to get a longer period of time. That actually worked since the Sakura Bruno girl had showed with basket full of food wanting to visit her heroes. She brought up if Xavier was ever going to get better in time for the Heavenly Formal and if he was going without a date.

That led to Mina grabbing Percy's arm as she describe how her first high school dance was going to be with all her friends. That got all the other girls started about what they were going to wear and all other things. Little Diamond asking Maxi what dance was since he never been able to attend grand ball or formal celebration before, even the ones at the Crystal Palace or Moon Palace. Maxi explained what a dance was to him, leaving Xavier's aunts to glare at Lex and Xavier in hope one might ask the other to this dance. They even got more pressure placed on them when Little Diamond turned to Lex and asked him if he could go.

Lex's face widened into a smile as he looked down at the little Moon Prince. "Sorry," he said, running his hand through the boy's head, "but I think I am taking Xavier with me instead." Lex couldn't believe what he was saying, again. "So you lucked out, buddy."

Not like Little Diamond really cared as he went back to hugging Coldfang's tail, insisting he didn't even want go to this dance meant for older kids. Meanwhile, Coldfang got annoyed as she tried to get the boy off her tail. This led to Thorn's tail getting grabbed by the kid, who was going to tell his daddies, all his uncles, and his cousins about these mean wolves. As a nerve of fear was struck throughout half the teens in the room who suggested it was bed time for them all. So Raine and Edea picked up Little Diamond as Kendra and Mina detached Thorn's tail from the tot's hands.

"Yeah, we'd better go before Diamond goes ballistic on us," Edea said, already halfway out the door.

This gave Xavier a bit more time to actually forgive Percy for his joke before watching Kendra call her brother's name. Percy turned and followed her and rest of the girls out of the room leaving Maxi, Sakura, and Lex behind.

"Should you call your parents since you may be staying the night?" Sakura offered the usage of her cell.

Both Lex and Maxi were alright since both their parents weren't home with Lexaeus being on a business trip and Zexion on a book tour. This left the teenage boys to both do as they please until both their busy parents came back. They kept this fact from Percy and Mina though since they would want to throw a ragging party. As for Sakura who already got permission from her father to be here offered the contents of her basket to them. As for Xavier's aunts, they needed to returned to the shop before leaving one of them behind.

"Just take anything," Sakura watched all stare at her opened basket, "I cook in my free time."

"I can see that." Lex and Maxi were impressed.

"If you're looking for a job," Asuna offered, "We're always looking for new blood at Fallen Moon."

Sakura showed off her notebook filled with recipes she has written herself as a glimmer of joy appeared in her eyes. Saying how honored she would be if she was given the chance for a real job. Before passing the food out as Lex and Maxi shared stories of when their father, Zexion, would cook. As Sakura's rice balls, sandwiches, mini-pies, and other foods were shared.

This was making it hard for Xavier who wasn't allowed to get any form of solid food no matter the type. Getting stuck with what seemed to mystery broth that made him want to throw up. That he had to swallow for dinner just hours before he had a room filled with visitors. So he just sat back in his bed calling back Coldfang and Thorn trying to thinking about something then food.

"You alright?" Lex notice Xavier laying there. "You try being unable to not eat solid food," Xavier would try not to sound rude. "Other than that I am fine."

Lex caught himself laughing as he offered to share his bottled ice tea with him. That was finished off by the time lights were to go out and bed time rolled around. Where Maxi and Sakura would see each other home, while Lex and Asuna staying behind. The last of them left with Lex and Asuna staying the whole night. Asuna was sleeping on the three seater couch, and Lex not leaving a now slumbering Xavier's side.

Who fell asleep sitting on chair holding Xavier's hand.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, someone goes on their first date with a extra couple as a surprise tag alongs as gifts of thanks are given out at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

I had to go with 'Fergalicious' by Fergie for a diva type like Mina who seems who think she is all that

y'all. Then their was the mini lime scene between Xavier and Lex that I loved writing while listening to Fergalicious the while time, and you should watch out for if your not old enough to be reading this. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

From the time he was in the hospital and released to go home, Xavier got almost daily visits from almost everyone he knew in Crystal Tokyo. It was Lex, Akane, Sakura, Xavier's aunts, or even Maxi who would stay the longest with each passing day. As all kinds get well gifts from customers and his aunt's friends had poured in during that short time, wishing him a speedy recovery.

The most colorful or oddly shaped ones came from the gang Xavier was calling his new friends. The first was stack of handmade cards Diamond had made himself and brought each time he came with someone. The 2nd came were homemade mini berry flavored cakes Raine baked and violin recordings of Edea's father. 3rd was non-alcoholic drinks Mina brought from Xigbar's bar called 'X' along with CDs of Demyx's greatest hits. Kendra and Percy gave him good luck and protection charms from their family shrine so hopefully this incident wouldn't repeat itself. Maxi just brought missed assignments and homework from school with the brace he wore over his half-broken leg.

Lex gave the coolest gift in the form of a first edition book of his father's latest works that was autographed also by Zexion, himself. This would only be out weighted as a formal letter from the royal palace inviting Xavier and his aunts to private dinner with King Reks and his husband arrived on the same day Mina's planned double date was happening. That made the cluster of women dressed as angels with wings and halos happily smothering their son. Don't ask where the idea for those outfits came from though.

"Remember, don't put out on the first date no matter the peer pressure," Asuna told Xavier, while waving her finger.

"Try to be as gentlemanly as you can even if your date is a guy," Doroes said, patting his back.

"Call if anything goes wrong," Raisa reminds him about his cell phone.

"Don't come home too late." Yukio just glared at him.

Michiko had nothing to say as she watched from a distance somewhat sad that her Xavier was growing up so fast before her eyes. She could still remember that snowy Dec 21st when she and the girls visited a friend's grave where they found a large basket contenting a baby Xavier, soundly asleep with a note attached. Now here he was getting ready to leave for his first/double date with his first love interest.

"Here are the keys Lil' X!" Michiko called out to Xavier.

Xavier turned quickly toward her and caught the keys to what would be a modified, red, Kawasaki ninja motorcycle. He had gotten it as a gift from him aunts who had planned to give it to him because of his verification to ride that type of vehicle. It had been stored in the shop's basement/garage that very moment for him.

"Wish me luck," Xavier said to his aunts. He was so nervous about today that he just couldn't stand it.

He got away from all the girls in the first floor bakery before he ran off to the garage to ride his gift to his date. Not knowing when he left the room that his aunts started talking about why they don't punished him.

"You think the gifts we been giving him are good things?" Asuna asked.

"Doesn't sound bad to me." Doroes shrugged.

"He earns them for the good things he done." Raisa tried to act serious.

"It's not like we ruined him by doing it." Yukio rolled her eyes around.

Once more, Michiko was going to stay out of this conversation, remembering Akane and two of her uncles were coming by today. So she sighed and waited out the arguing between the four girls, not noticing someone appear. In the front end of the shop completely unaware that that place hadn't even opened for business yet. She walked around the place looking at the pictures and display windows filled with sweets. Before stopping at the front desk and ringing the bell for a server to come and take their order.

"Coming," Michiko answered the person. "I could help you Miss but we have a strict rule about servicing before or after operating hours."

"It's Megumi, Miss. Von Cartel," The girl looked right into Michiko's eyes smiling. "I didn't come for the food."

"Then may I help you with one of our homemade teas or sweets?" Michiko was on guard of this stranger. Her powers alerted her to potential danger. She could just sense the dark powers around this woman.

"No, what I want is the special, traveling ability that Sailor Space carries," Megumi bluntly stated.

"How would you know Sailor Space would even be here?" Michiko stayed on guard.

"The memories of your adopted son that I had copied," Megumi points to her new necklace, "so thank him for me."

Before Michiko could use her Planetary Band to take her sailor form, call for help, or even move; she was frozen in place by her own shadow. Michiko told Megumi she would regret killing her before her mouth was sealed.

"You silly-willy," Megumi giggled, "I like I said before it's the special traveling ability that Sailor Space carries that I desire. I don't need your life. Anyways, it would do me no good killing you."

Like that, a scream only fellow Sailor Soldiers or Scouts hear was released as Megumi ripped Michiko's Planetary Band from her. Asking her what the Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion were like before placing the band on. Unable to answer, Michiko fell unconscious while cursing the girl with her last breath before she completely fell to the ground.

"Nappy-nappy time!" Megumi had placed Michiko to forced slumber.

Then she looked to her now glowing hand, wearing the band as it removed the needed piece for her plan to fall through. She removed the band with gentle care since she was done with it as she placed it near Michiko's bloody hand. Megumi then said something about the unconscious women being too perfect of a meal to waste as she turned away.

Only to be stopped in her tracks inches from the front door by a flaming star and solar burst as she turned back. There sitting on bakery's counter were four female Sailors who weren't happy their own were harmed. All wore an eternal female Sailor uniform maxed out with individual accessories that told each one apart from the other.

The first girl leaning near the register with a traditional vest, a black bow, and matching collar with a mini skirt. She had black roman sandal heels on her feet with a black ribbon around her waist. As she wore fishnets for stockings and sleeves missing shoulder guards whose black hair in a pony tail with a tiara that had a black crystal and small chandler earrings worn in her ears. She called herself Sailor Comet, the Scout of Passionate Fury.

The second was near the first by the display cases in a mini vest, a white bow, and collar with the matching mini skirt. She wore white plain heels on her feet with white ribbon wrapped about her calves. As another white ribbon around her waist as her white gloves ended at her wrists missing shoulder guards. whose long blond hair was worn freely with a tiara that had a white stone and sun shaped earrings worn in her ears. She called herself Sailor Nova, the Scout of Inspiration.

The third was near Nova in a mini vest also, a hot pink bow, and collar with the matching mini skirt. She wore hot pink strap heels on her feet with a massive hot pink ribbon around her waist. As her white gloves ended at her wrists missing shoulder guards whose pink hair was tightly bound in double buns with a tiara that had a pink rhinestone and stubbed pink earrings worn in her ears. She called herself Sailor Star, the Scout of Distanced Paths.

The last one stood by Star, who wore a shawl instead of a vest, a Dark blue bow, and collar with an A-line micro mini skirt. She wore dark blue strap heels on her feet with a dark blue ribbon around her waist. as her white gloves ended with dark blue rings at her elbows with shoulder guards. whose blond hair was tightly bound in double buns and pony tails. with a tiara that had a dark blue gem, and stubbed dark blue earrings worn in her ears. She called herself Sailor X, the Scout of Mystery.

"Let's play!" Comet suggested to other three.

"Fine with us." Both Nova and X agreed.

Star was too upset to speak as she released her flaming star upon Megumi's face without a care in the world. Not knowing of the fight that would begin with the female ruler of humanoid parasites that were determined to take this world.

* * *

Xavier adored the gifts he got from everyone and had to somehow return their kindness in some kind of way. So he had asked his aunts for some help on what to get everyone before he left for his date, knowing they would there. What he got was a bag filled with medium sized to small boxes wrapped in colorful paper. That he was too nervous to open and hand everything out as he stood outside a huge iron gate staring. He had checked the directions on the note that Mina had given him yesterday during their homeroom period.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Xavier whispered to himself.

He looked around the closed gate for some means to open it as he eyes laid upon an intercom wrapped in vines. So he placed his Motorcycle on its kick stand before slowly approaching the area the intercom was located near. He debated even using it as a familiar tug on his pants and a flash from behind him that had to be Diamond and Akane.

"Hurry up and press the button you slow poke." Diamond cutely spoke.

"Hey leave Mr. Von Cartel alone, Lil' Dee," laughed the photographer. Akane just started to pat Diamond's blue locks. "We have all day."

That didn't get Xavier to move any faster as he sighed before reaching out to press the 'Call' button only to get another surprise. In the form of a sweat soaked Lex in jogging attire, stopping a few feet away from them. Lex informed them that he must have lost track of time after going out for his regular morning run as he set his eyes on Xavier, Akane, and Diamond. Xavier was unable to speak when he eyes were dead lock on Lex's sweat soaked shirt that just clung to that muscular clad chest in all the right ways making the poor Xavier's nose start to bleed.

"Your nose is broken!" Diamond squealed and pointed.

"More like excitement…." Akane couldn't help but laugh.

That made Xavier hand Diamond off to Akane as he turned to walk towards his parked motorcycle to fetch a rag he could use to dam the bleeding nostril. Only to be stopped by Lex who had taken hold of his wrist and pulled Xavier into his arms. Checking if that weren't any broken blood vessels or skin before he tossed his private remote to Akane who pressed the OPEN button on the gadget asking who owned the red motorbike she stood beside.

"Its mine," Xavier answered. "It was a late gift from my aunts."

"Uncle Cloud has a motor bike too," spoke Diamond, "He calls it Fenrir!"

"Never knew you were into those things." Lex released Xavier.

"Seems you're just full of surprises," Akane said, while she picked up Diamond.

Diamond yelled wee with his arms in the air liking how Akane would pick him and skip while spinning. Xavier laughed as he just guided his bike right behind them as Lex stood beside him asking him if he ever wanted to go riding. This made Xavier's face flush more as he couldn't get an image of Lex from hours ago out of his head. Ignoring the offer Lex made to Xavier on storing his bike in the vast family garage until he left. That got repeated a second time when Xavier was pulled from his trance by the closing of the gates behind him. As a strained answered was given because of the sight Xavier only seen in real estate magazines for the 6-figure income families.

This grand mansion of some kind that had to have more floors that Fallen Moon with lavished full circle driveway. There were many plants that weren't native to this part of the country, planted near the surrounding garden. There was even a small fountain that had a cherub spiting water from his mouth.

"You live….." Xavier tried to ask Lex.

"Yeah, but I am thinking about moving into the provided dorms academy has." Lex shrugged.

"Here." Akane handed Lex's remote back to him.

The front door to the mansion it seemed was opened by an impatient Maxi who looked right at Akane and Diamond. He stated that they were over an hour late for their study date before asking what she was doing with Diamond in the first place. She rolled her eyes at him stating she got stuck babysitting him because his parents wanted a night alone. She then reminded him that she was getting paid her usual rate and it got her out of her Keybearer training with her mother. Like that, she was allowed in by Maxi who stared at Lex and then Xavier holding the bike up.

Maxi said something about it needing to go in garage as he turned away from them, closing the front door behind him. This led to Lex explaining the bad mood Maxi was in because of the trouble his leg was giving him. Only to get muffled answered again from Xavier when they approach the family garage a few feet away that Lex opened manually by opening the first door with his hands. They both stepped into revealing a collection of cars that mostly belonged to Zexion or Lexaeus. As Xavier placed his bike in a blank spot right next to the garage entrance/exit to the house, he saw cars that no longer existed and must've been around before Crystal Tokyo even exited.

"Are any of those vehicles yours?" Xavier had to ask Lex.

"Dessert Brown Corvette GTS at end," Lex closed up the garage door. "I'm only allowed to drive it to school and Lacrosse practice. Dad is against me being a speed demon like pop, but pop allows me to drive it whenever I want when dad isn't around."

After Xavier got his bag-o-gifts from him motorbike, he was taken through the garage entrance to the house. He was welcomed into a house he seen in the Life Style magazines his aunts forced him to read when he couldn't watch TV. The sky high ceilings, marble everywhere, the expensive furniture made Xavier's head spin around and around. As he was led from the first floor to the 2nd floor before turning a right and walking down a hallway. He stopped at what had to be Lex's bedroom where Lex found himself inviting Xavier in while he got ready. Xavier secretly desired at the thought of seeing a naked Lex before he grabbed his nose and turned him down.

He asked how to get to the living room as he reached into his bag for Lex's gift, backing inches slowly away. He pulled out and handed to Lex who told him of a media room he could possibility wait in for a while. Xavier witnessed Lex opening his gift right in front of him. revealing it to be envelope in his hand writing that told Lex that the envelope had to be a love note. Xavier never had the courage to give Lex after writing it back home. So when the envelope was opened and note read it made Xavier curse his aunts for helping him with gift giving.

"I never knew you meant all this." Lex found himself touched. "I…..I…."

Xavier wanted to say yes, he meant to pour his heart and soul into a letter he had written the first time he laid eyes on Lex. The letter just pretty much described how Xavier felt about Lex in love at first sight kind of way. Along with brief details of how Xavier started having uncomfortable wet dreams about Lex, in a sexual matter. That ended with Xavier giving Lex a special nickname and a P.S asking what Lex could call Xavier.

"What that note says is what I feel for a fellow friend who is a guy I can't get out of my head right now," Xavier was covering his nose, "and making my nose bleed."

As Lex's blushed a deep shade of red, returning Xavier's written and verbal words with a new found strength within him. He dragged Xavier into his bedroom discarding the note on the nearest hard surface as he quickly closed his bedroom, not once letting go of Xavier who was still covering his nose not fighting back. Xavier found himself pressed up against Lex's closed bedroom door while rather gentle hands pulled his own hands away from his nose. Their lips and clothed body's contacting as Lex planted both his arms on either side of Xavier's torso. Xavier stood on his tip toes to deepen their kiss, while wrapping his arms around Lex's neck.

As Lex started to kick off his sneakers, letting his teenage hormones take over his strong frame with each touch. He barely noticed a piece of his autonomy below the waist line coming to life in alarming way. Then he placed one of his legs between Xavier's legs where the same problem was felt by accident. Making one groan from the experimental touch as other slipped more tongue into their mouths, now deepening the kiss. Lex's hands traveled lower, where they gripped Xavier's jean clad butt tight cheeks as he went along.

"Goddess, Lex!" Xavier cried out. By now, Xavier was lost in total ecstasy.

Lex was too busy admiring Xavier's butt with his hands and enjoying the kiss to really hear what Xavier moaned about. So when hands started to go near the hemline of his pants, ringing from Mina's assigned ringtone, Fergalicious, started to go off on Xavier's cell.

EVERYTHING STOPPED.

Lex had to release Xavier completely so he could answer the phone, wondering what just happen between them. Lex looked down at himself and found something he usually only woke with in early morning hours of the day. A part of him said to ravish Xavier right then and now, while the other half told him to wait until the moment presented itself again. Not knowing that the phone call Xavier was having with Mina was over with before it actually began.

"She had to call to say she was on her way with her mystery date." Xavier turned off his phone.

That was a little disappointing for him. "Then I better get ready." Lex tried not to sound to aroused.

"Here, let me help you with little buddy," Xavier offered as he knelt down.

Xavier would get down to his knees in front of Lex, who flat out stopped him stating he didn't have to do it. Lex just simply kissed him on his lips saying he would be ready in a few minutes, retreating to his private bathroom to properly get ready. Where he had to will his little buddy away, stating when the time came for him and Xavier; it will happen.

* * *

Who knew a movie premier and exclusive dinner reservations could make anyone seemed like an ace on the town. Even though, you were in some form of shock the whole time because your friend's date was known other then Perseus 'Percy' Tomoe Hino. He had willingly came along with Mina without being forced and even behaved like a proper gentleman. He got the whole gentlemen act down as he didn't once say one cocky comment or joke the whole time.

"You sure he isn't one of those creatures?" Xavier was scared by Percy's politeness.

"Like I know." Lex was in denial that this was really happening.

Both males were having good time after talking out what almost happen between them because of a simple letter. They both agreed to try again next time when a romantic moment came up for both. Xavier then went on thanking Mina with her gift from Xavier in the form of a long, gold heart chain-belt fit to adjust any size. As for Percy, he got an oddly shaped mini lamp that was the color of his natural hair color.

For the rest of night, until everyone was going to head home, they spent it at a 24/7 opened dinner just talking. Until yet again Xavier got a call on his cell that told him there was a slight kitchen fire at Fallen Moon. Along with Michiko being sent to the hospital for some kind of injury related to the fire. His aunts told Xavier to take the back way in when he came home by whatever means necessary. All of this was making Xavier worry before he decided to stay with Lex for now. As he needed a shoulder to cry on for the news he got.

"Hope everything gets better for you." Mina couldn't help but hug Xavier.

"What she said." Percy was never one for cheer ups.

Like that the double date ended for Percy and Mina as they thanked Xavier for the gifts before leaving together. Lex offered to drive Xavier home on his own bike sensing somehow that he was going to need the company. For the ride home to see what his aunts meant by 'minor damage' that was revealed to be a blown out display window and the front door on the 1st floor of the shop. When Lex with Xavier pulled up to the front, wondering how this exactly happened when they found the girls cleaning up.

"Want to help?" Asuna asked/ greeted them.

It would be easy for Xavier to answer if he wasn't worried about what each and everyone one of his aunts were wearing. During their cleanup process of the shop, they had on mini jean-shorts and tied up white shirts. All wearing sneakers without socks as they walked around picking up glass and other burned chucks. Making Xavier want to tell them to stop bending over back wards or even forward with Lex right there watching them all.

So instead of yelling at them, he and Lex were joined by Laksha and Tsukasa who seemed please to see them. They both jumped on the boys' shoulders, while they purred for their attention. Where once more Lex reached out and petted the black cat asking her if she was hurt in the fire. This got him a meow from Laksha who walked into his lap and sat down, making it hard for Lex to get off the driver seat of the bike as he pulled off his helmet. That led to Xavier dismounting the bike's back seat first and telling Lex she always does that.

"Just pick her up and set her on the ground," Xavier was holding Tsukasa. "She'll just run off."

Xavier stared at Laksha like she had something planned out for when Lex came around. Who was lifted into the air by Lex who exited his seat and telling Laksha she was a strange cat. Once the kitty was off him, Lex found himself going after Xavier's waist. That he took hold of and pulled the guy into his embrace asking him to ride him home. Getting a mumbled yes from Xavier, who needed to clear being out late, then his given curfew, with his aunts. who all approved and even gave a packed over night bag for him to sleep over at Lex.

"Why don't you just arrange a marriage between us." Xavier took the bag from them.

"Wish we could." Raisa hugged Xavier. "Play nice and happiness is your friend." Doroes advised him.

Asuna and Yukio where busy convincing Lex on letting Xavier spend the night at his house. That was agreed too since a shoulder to cry on was still needed for Xavier's sake. Lex didn't mind either since he wasn't ready to just yet to let go of Xavier.

* * *

Xavier was use to sharing his room with a pair of talking moon cats of different genders telling him stories of Sailors. As bed time tales for when he couldn't sleep during all hours of the night. So when it came to actually sleeping that night at someone's home it was going to be a new one.

"I rather sleep in guest room Lex then share your bed room since we're not even seriously dating yet." Xavier made a clear point.

"I'm not leaving you alone in a place you don't even know yet with a upset Maxi running around." Lex shot that down.

"I can take care of my self," Xavier was trying, "How can Maxi still be in bad mood over his leg?"

As Xavier drove them back to Lex's home he was filled in on the bad mood Maxi had been in. All because of an injury that got him pulled from first string swim team and try outs for debate squad. Furthering damping any plans of attending college tours Neo Tenchi Private Academy for the gifted gave. Meaning now all Maxi was doing was sitting around and studying.

"Great all we need is someone who walks around in almost nothing at all, pair of blonds lacking substance, and silver haired lady." Xavier smiled.

That brought up the caretaker of the Mizuno Tenou residence who was Anita Anaort a middle women who Zexion and Lexaeus trusted. With their home since she meant their standards. Who met Xavier after Lex and him arrived that evening after what went down at Fallen Moon.

"Any friend of Lex's is welcomed here." Miss. Anaort welcomed Xavier.

That got her started on a long speech about how Xavier was please to do as he wanted before falling asleep. Standing there in the entrance hall of the Mizuno Tenou residence with Xavier staring at her. With out Lex there to wake the women who was putting away Xavier's bike for him. So Xavier stood there inches away from the sleeping Miss. Anaort thinking of something. As his quietly wished for Lex to return and handle the unanswered wish.

Because Maxi came walking out what had to be some kind of sitting/living room used for private use. Who seemed to be repeating something about the human anatomy carrying medical text book and note pad. As he said something his professor being under qualified to be teaching the subject. Stopped in his tracks finally noticing the someone standing in front of a sleeping Miss. Anaort.

"Explain!" Maxi asked with cold eyes.

"My aunts stupidly burnt up the first floor of the shop some how and need me out of their hair. So they could handle the situation." Xavier stated as clearly as he could.

"And Miss. Anaort ?" Maxi looked to sleeping women.

"She fell asleep standing up while talking again." Lex answered.

Who had returned from putting up Xavier's motorcycle up with ease and he tapped Miss. Anaort on the shoulder. As the woman up woke up startle some what, asking if the flying monkeys had taken over. Getting a laugh out of Lex, a smile from Xavier, and Maxi staring at all. With the subject of what was going to be for dinner came up as no more take out or burnt food was brought up. Revealing the fact Miss. Anaort nor Maxi or Lex were strong cooks like Zexion was.

So Xavier volunteered to make tonight's meal being a skill he learned from his aunts for survival reasons. One being that Raisa and Doroes only make sweet tasting things if given the chance. Yukio was an all meat kind of a girl whose extreme all meat meals were hard to take. Lets not get started on Asuna who thought an apron was all you needed to wear in the kitchen. As true chief was Michiko or Xavier who always got stuck with the cooking chore.

"Does dumplings with rice and chicken sound alright?" Xavier asked.

That led to Xavier getting a tour of the chef's kitchen by Lex who helped him make the whole meal. Maxi was stuck with a absent minded Miss. Anaort setting up the dinning table. As the air in the house filled with the familiar smell of food that anyone who lived here knew. With the smell leading anyone from the cleaned up kitchen to a happy filled dinning room. Where the recipe for the meal was asked for by Miss. Anaort to Xavier who just shrugged. Who just stated it was something his aunts or he picked up from his childhood.

Not like Lex or Maxi cared since it was better the Miss. Anaort's burnt attempts at cooking. So they both were relieved to not get sick on something the housekeeper tried to bake or even cook. With a strong vote made that Xavier should cook for them more often when family is out. As a interesting dinner conversation was shared through out the whole time. Until it was time for Miss. Anaort to send the boys to bed as she cleaned up for them.

* * *

"Make sure the back up plan is put in place if this fails." Megumi advised her 2nd in command.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked if she was sure.

"That's why I have you become apart of the school as a professor." Megumi smiled.

She then gave her dark blessing to one of her most loyalist shadow creatures in the form of a seal on his skin. Telling him to be careful for the ones blessed by the planets and keybearers. Before she discarded her blacken clothing for the uniform of a handmaiden she recently killed. Placing a necklace she got done crafted her self from the copied memories she had. As sphere of some kind wrapped about her form and floats into the air shielding her from sun's rays.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Seems a certain queen tries to seduce a King revealing someone she calls her dark master in the process as new friends end the picture. As the newest friend to the gang reveals a secret that almost get their life taken from them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

God I loved that Xeikm helped me with the first scene and the drama with Sakura just made me grin like nuts since I am drama queen. then i just had to make love at first touch happen since love at love first sight is such a cliché. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Coming to the Moon with the ability she easily stole was the easiest part of her plan as Megumi turned her eyes to the Earth below. She wondering how long it had been since she had returned to the place she had once called home. Allowing her skin to take the old form of a hand maiden with a jeweled necklace of memories that guided her way to the palace. Meanwhile, a target she been learning about started to flow through her head, forming a smile on her lips the whole time.

"The way through a warrior is his HEART!" she whispered to herself.

She started to remember that trying to seduce the Neo-King Ventus was more of a challenge as she switched her plans to suit King Endymion. She discovered after reviewing the copied memories and new information that the Neo-King's husband was in fact bisexual. So needing to find the king and do as she pleased with him for something she needed to survive.

By hiding in the shadows of the cobblestone path, Megumi was able to sneak onto the palace grounds undetected. The path illuminated by the celestial lamps that led straight down to the actual Moon Palace. The beautiful palace bore a strong resemblance to the Greco architecture that the original kingdom was built from, but even the palace itself had the crystallized shine as the Crystal Palace on Earth. Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion had designed the palace themselves just as they had to the Crystal Palace.

Megumi approached the palace's great fountain with great care. The fountain had a statue made in likeness of the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, standing in the middle of it. The water sprayed around the silver statue of the Goddess with the shine of the palace reflecting off the surface.

The doors to the palace were guarded by two men in silver suits with a pair of swords strapped to their hips. The men stepped aside for Megumi, figuring that she was just a handmaiden and not a villainous shadow creature. With the guards out of her way, Megumi entered the Moon Palace to start her hunt for the Sovereigns of the Milky Way.

The palace was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Megumi walked town the tiled halls of the palace as she used her stolen memories to piece together a map of the palace. Unfortunately, the stolen memories weren't familiar with the layout of the palace so that idea would be worthless.

Lucky for her though, another handmaiden showed up in the hall. Megumi kept her eyes open for anyone else before pinning the handmaiden against the wall and extracting memories from her. A map of the palace was open before her now so she could easily navigate to find the most possible location for the Neo-King and his consort.

Megumi continued to walk down the hall, leaving the handmaiden to be found by the guards eventually. As Megumi reached the end of a hall that would lead to the Throne Room, she was stopped by the Neo-King's advisor, the White Mage, Sorceress Naminé. The Sorceress appeared from another corridor, wearing a loose, white dress that hung down her curves perfectly. Her long, blonde hair flowing behind her as she raced towards Megumi with her eyes glaring at the shadow creature.

"There you are!" said Naminé. "You are supposed to be attending the kings' bedroom. The sheets were supposed to be changed and the bathroom was supposed to be cleaned as well."

"Forgive me, my lady," Megumi said, keeping her disguise going. There was no way she could stand up against this Sorceress in a head to head battle. At least, not at her current power level. Once she had the Neo-King's energy though then that would be a different story. "I was busy attending another area of the castle and I must've lost track of time."

The Sorceress began to smile as she turned away from Megumi. "It is quite alright," she spoke, softly. "Things happen. Now, we must hurry before King Endymion has his nightly bath and the Neo-King returns from Zanarkand."

Megumi hid a dark smile as things just continued to fall perfectly into place. She followed Naminé down the hall until they reached a large, wooden door. The Sorceress unlocked the door with her magic before opening the door so that Megumi may attend to her duties. The shadow creature thanked the Sorceress before entering the threshold of the kings' bedroom.

Once the Sorceress was gone, Megumi formulated the perfect plan to lure King Endymion into a trap. The bedroom was almost as big as a studio with a four-poster bed at the center of the room that could fit almost a dozen people. She used her shadow magic to change the silver sheets into something a little more suiting for her. With that taken care of, she decided to enter the large, marble bathroom to fill up some bathwater for the king. She needed to set the mood just right if her seductive trap would work the way she wanted it to.

As the water was filling up, Megumi heard the door open as heavy footsteps began to enter the room. She stayed by the water when she heard a man's voice talk about the new bed sheets. It took a few more moments before anything else happened. She heard something fall to the ground before the closet door opened. With impatience, Megumi was about to barge into the bedroom when the door opened and a partly nude King Endymion entering the bathroom.

King Endymion was startled to see Megumi there as he completely closed the short, silver bathrobe he was wearing. Lucky for him that he kept his underwear on otherwise the king would've gave the shadow creature a show. It was bad enough that she saw his abs and pecks, which would've pissed his Sora off had he been there.

"I'm sorry for that," said the king. "I wasn't aware that anyone else was here."

"It is my fault, my king," Megumi said with a seductive tone. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, exposing part of that shoulder to the king. She sat over the edge of the bathtub that was already half-full with bubbles too. "I should've done more to make my presence known to His Majesty."

The silver haired king began to chuckle before he approached the tub that was now full. "It's alright, at least the Neo-King wasn't here to see this," he said with a smile forming on flawless skin. He turned towards Megumi with his teal colored eyes locked on her. "If he had been here, we'd both be dead. My loving husband has a jealous streak and a temper to match."

"Well, it appears that we're both very fortunate," said Megumi. "Now, King Endymion, would you like to take your nightly bath? I could even massage your shoulders while you bathe."

"Please, like I tell all the servants, just call me Riku. Sora and I aren't too fond of hearing these formal titles all the time," said the king. "And I suppose that would be nice. Please turn around so I may disrobe."

Megumi did as instructed by the king and waited until she heard the water splash before turning back. She caught a brief glimpse as the king's tight backside, which made her understand why the Neo-King was so jealous. Once the king was submerged and beginning to relax, Megumi began to rube his shoulders while making sure to keep her dark touch at bay.

Riku gave out a soft sigh as he felt the tensions of the court melting away.

Megumi started to whisper sweet nothings to the king. One of her many talents was an ability she stole from a young man that gave her the ability to manipulate pheromones. She played those natural chemicals in order to better her chances at winning over the Earth King's heart.

"This feels wonderful," whispered the king. "You are fantastic at this, young lady."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Riku," said Megumi. "Now, I believe you should leave this tub now before your magnificent body gets wrinkly."

Riku started to chuckle once more as he examined his fingers. "It is a very good thing that Sora isn't around, for your sake," laughed the king. "But I suppose I am getting wrinkly, I should leave the bath before it's too late for my skin."

This time, Megumi didn't bother to look away and Riku wasn't feeling so modest at this point. He had his body exposed to the shadow creature as he stepped out of the bath. Once more, Megumi ate up Riku's magnificent figure from his tight muscles, flawless skin, gorgeous silver hair, and his well-endowed privates. He didn't bother to even grab his robe as he returned to his bedroom, waiting for Megumi to follow after him.

Everything was going according to plan for Megumi.

When Megumi returned to the bedroom, Riku was already sitting on the bed with his eyes blinded by the lust planted into him. The shadow girl began to smile as she slipped off her robes to reveal her nude figure to him. Riku embraced the girl with his wet body and was about to lay a kiss on her to seal his fate as a mindless slave when the bedroom door opened.

A brown haired man with stunning blue eyes, wearing a silver suit entered the bedroom with a furious scowl on his face. Megumi found herself looking upon the furious face of the Neo-King Ventus who's Crescent Moon was glowing with rage. The man's fist was clenched into a ball when he looked upon Riku's eyes with tears slowly coming out before seeing the magic blocking his senses.

"You bitch!" the Neo-King shouted at Megumi. He waved his arm forward, forcing Megumi away from his husband with a blast of psychic energy. Megumi was thrown into the wooden wardrobe, but she amazingly wasn't harmed by the attack. "You hexed him!"

Megumi picked herself up from the ground with shadows clothing her with a black dress. Riku was staring at her with his eyes continuing to glaze over. Neo-King Ventus ran to the bed and kept him down on the bed as he whispered soft words to reverse the magic she weaved upon him. Riku gave out a sharp cry as his senses returned to his control before he leaped off the bed with his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, forming in his hand.

"What are you!" shouted a furious Riku. "How could you control me so easily? And how did you break into the palace?"

"You're a power stealer!" said Sora. "You stole Sailor Space's ability. What kind of monster are you?"

Megumi was laughing at them both as she began to circle around the kings. The furious Sora and the naked/armed Riku kept their distance from her. They weren't sure what she was or how to even fight them, but they could feel all the darkness. "I'm something, old and powerful," she told the kings. "I've been sealed away for centuries by Warriors of the Blade, but my kind has been woken up by a dark force. I am here to spread fear and destruction in the name of my Master of Discord!"

"Chaos," whispered Sora, recognizing the Dark God's title.

"No, for Daikonran," Megumi said as the darkness began to consume her. "I failed to devour your power, Neo-King Ventus, but the next time you won't be so fortunate. I will strike you at the heart and you will fall so we may rise!"

Just as Megumi was about to flee, Sora was able to extract Sailor Space's stolen ability with his power. Although she no longer had the ability to travel through space, Megumi was still able to flee into the shadows. Space was just one, giant shadow so it would be easy for her to return to the Earth. She only needed Sailor Space's ability to leave the sunny Earth.

With Megumi gone from the Moon Palace, Sora returned his attention to Riku as tears continued to stream down his face. Riku dismissed his Keyblade before throwing his arms around Sora's body. Riku kept a firm hold on Sora because he didn't want to lose him.

"I didn't want to do that, Sora," whispered Riku. "You have to believe me. She had some kind of spell over me, I couldn't fight it. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Riku," cried Sora. "I just can't believe this keeps happening. Everytime I think we can find peace, some evil creature has to go and try to take you from me. I keep losing you to the darkness and I fear that I will one day lose you to it for good. I'm terrified of losing you, Riku!"

"I promise that you won't lose me," Riku promised, sealing it with a kiss.

Sora and Riku shared a reassuring kiss, while they both feared the darkness that was coming to destroy them both.

* * *

Seeing his aunt in the hospital with half her hand casted up after it was filled with pins and screws to fix the broken bones. Made it hard for Xavier to focus on school or even think about the school dance that was coming up. As he himself was still recovering from risking his life to protect the newest addition to his family's business. She had gone with the rest of his aunts after seeing Michiko in the hospital just hours before they were still fixing the shop.

"This has to suck for business," said the newcomer. Sakura couldn't stand the sight of the store half in ruins. Although, Sakura and Xavier were unaware of the battle that went on that led to the store being so trashed.

The aunts told her that they were still able to run the bookstore that was on the second floor of the shop until the first floor was fixed. There was a given chance to look around at the second floor during one of her breaks with Xavier as a guide. The bookstore dealt in rare and hard to find book dealings with a well known reputation when it came to delivering.

"Their goes baking my treats," Sakura had said with a disappointing sigh. She had looked forward to working in the kitchen, making her delicious treats for everyone. It looks like that plan was going to be put on hold until they could fix the place up.

"Hey, cheer up," Xavier with Laksha and Tsukasa advised. "Things will get better."

The cats even tried their best to cheer the girl up with their purring and nuzzling Sakura's legs as she suddenly pulled away from them. Xavier noticed the look of fear as she stated that he shouldn't let his cats get near someone they didn't even know. Xavier, who ignored her warning, reached out to her saying that Laksha and Tsukasa were well behaved. When he placed his hand on her shoulder he felt a pull of energy being drained from him. Making him go from a happy go lucky kid to kissing the shop's floor as he fell to unconscious state, drained of half his Sei.

That started to worry the cats who revealed themselves to be Moon Cats to Sakura when Laksha started yelling at Xavier to wake up. When that didn't work Tsukasa ran off to get Xavier's aunts, worried he had another attack. Leaving Sakura in the care of Laksha, who asked the girl what she did to Xavier to make him like this. That led to Sakura spilling the beans about herself as she told them her real, last name that was Freshwater, and she was a re-reverse of the shadow creature that the New Sailors had been battling.

"But you look human and your right hand isn't horrific like the others," said Laksha. "I can't even feel the pull of negative energy around you like we can with those creatures." Laksha backed away from the girl, fearing for her own safety at this point. There was no guarantee that Sakura wouldn't attack at this point so it was best to be on their guard.

"Because unlike the others, me and my family found a way through positive means to live normal lives," she said, softly. Sakura began to cry crystallized tears, which defiantly wasn't normal. "It's unlike my brother and father that I drain the Sei of anyone I care for." Explaining that herself and two of her family used the positive flow of energy to live instead of taking lives.

"By what…them touching you?" Laksha was listening.

"Yes." Sakura looked down to Xavier's unconscious form. "I am so sorry."

Laksha who was unable to turn the crying girl down, walked to Xavier's side, further asking Sakura if she was even remotely human. The answer was a maybe since she spoke of a human mother that her father conceived her and her brother with. She also mentioned that this human mother was killed by Megumi, the shadow's queen, out of jealously because Sakura's father was destined to be Megumi's mate. Leading to the human life her father had chosen for them to live as Megumi hunted them down.

"That's the reason why he was almost killed by the shadows earlier," Sakura explained. "Megumi wouldn't stop until she had father back and an endless feeding supply."

Not long after she finished, the aunts arrived and caught Sakura's story.

"So that's why our shop's front was trashed." Asuna heard everything.

"At least now we have lead we can work with." Doroes was getting an idea.

"More like living organism parading around in human form." Yukio tilts her head to the side.

"Be nice, for the sake of the Goddess." Raisa elbowed Yukio.

Sakura then turned slowly behind herself and looked into the eyes of four women and one male cat all unhappy at the truth. They even suggested that maybe it was time Sakura's secret be shared with all of Xavier's friends, including their parents, the Neo Sailor Soldiers. This made the blond girl gulp for her life as she asked if she could quit the job she just started today.

"Move a single inch and you're dead meat!" came a voice that froze Sakura still.

Because around lunch time on the third floor of the shop acted as a party space sometimes, but it was today being used by Xavier's friends. The only one who had showed up by then was a furious Lex who had heard everything that Sakura said. He was already holding his Uranus Planet Wand in hand, while Sakura was covered herself in gold colored amour from head to toe with a spike-like limb for a right hand. This was Sakura showing her true form to all.

"Uranus Planet Power!" shouted Lex. His body was consumed by wind and earth energy as he transformed. The energy erupted around him as he transformed into New Sailor Uranus to attack the intruder Sakura.

The Sailor charged towards her, hitting her with various attacks. He punched, kicked, elbowed, and kneed the figure as she simply gave into Uranus's assault. She had no reason nor a right to defend herself after what she done to Xavier and everyone he knew. Uranus was howling with anger as he began to gather energy at the palm of his hand.

However, just as Sailor Uranus was about to strike her down with a lethal blow, a hand caught him and managed to keep him back. Lucky for Sakura, the other New Sailors had showed up when they started to hear the commotion. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter were able to restrain him so he wouldn't do anything foolish.

Sailor Mercury calmed his brother down by embracing him with soothing waters to keep his mind calm. He took in a heavy sigh once he was able to subside Uranus's anger before turning to Sakura's broken form. "We need to have a talk," he said to her. "A long talk to discuss what we should do with you."

"Maybe we should bring her over to Reks so she can have a royal verdict," said a surprisingly cold Neptune.

"That might be a trap," said Mars. "We need to think this through a little more."

The New Sailors agreed as they removed Sakura, giving time for Xavier to recover from his energy being drained.

* * *

It took a while before Xavier finally returned to the world of the living.

"I miss anything?" Xavier asked when he woke up. "One minute I am sitting by…"

Waking up in his he own bedroom with both Laksha and Tsukasa asleep at his feet instead of cleaning the shop worried Xavier. So when he weakly got to his feet needing to get back to work, Laksha and Tsukasa tried to stop him. He only yelled at them for getting in his way as he tried to walk out of the room only to fall on the floor just as his door opened. Poor thing was still recovering from the taken Sei that Sakura didn't mean to drain take from him after he had touched her.

So Akane, who still stuck babysitting Diamond, arrived late and ended up having Xavier falling half on her, asking him what she missed. This led to Diamond reaching out from Akane's arms and pulling Xavier's hair to check if the guy was even alive, calling him Mr. Undead. Xavier felt the pain of Diamond tugging at his bangs five minutes later insisted on joining them. Not listening to what his aunts had to say about him needing to rest so his stolen Sei could build back up. As he weakly placed himself near Lex who wasn't in mood to agree or interact with anyone as he stared at Sakura, who was being guarded by Percy and Raine. It was more for her own protection then theirs because Lex would pounce and rip her head off at a moment's notice.

"What makes us think we can you trust?" Lex's sudden question made a few heads turn. Xavier was still struggling to keep up when Maxi gave him a quick summary. He got his energy stolen, Sakura revealed she was involved with the shadow creatures, Lex almost killed her, the others had to stop him, and they've had her restrained so they could get some answers out of her.

Sakura knew that revealing who she was would turn to this as she turned around, slowly removing her helmet. She showed a strange mark of some kind in the shape broken moon mixture with a teardrop like shape off to the side. She stated that her kind's weak point and if properly aimed that it could destroy her own kind making a request that she wanted Lex to end her life if she was ever turned or reverted back to a shadow creature.

After she did that, she placed her helmet back on and sat back down with her back to them saying she feared the worst for them all. That unlike her father and brother, she would easily return to her mature, creature state and take a life without mercy. Not like a few of them, all didn't object to this request since Sakura was the only lead they were going to have. Their parents taught them that moments like these would present themselves throughout their careers as Sailors. They also warned them that sometimes it would be best to give into a martyr's request, but to remember to keep all other options available.

As Xavier tried to make a compromise for her.

"Are you sure?" Xavier couldn't picture Sakura dying for that reason.

"I mean there is always another way, right?" asked Kendra. She just couldn't bring herself to grant Sakura's desire like this. Percy felt the same way since they both knew of their father, Marluxia's story. They knew he was possessed by the Sovereign of Silence, General XI. The Outer Sailors were going to kill him, but the Neo-King believed he could be saved and Marluxia was able to overcome the darkness to become the true Silence, Sailor Saturn.

"You can't die Miss. Bruno since you make so much yummy food." Diamond wanted to cry.

Akane couldn't believe the request.

Sakura sighed as she kept her back turned from them. It wasn't an easy request to be make, but it was one of their few options if things went really wrong. "If you can find my soul mate or true love as you humans called them then my touch will end," Sakura sadly answered. "But that is a once in a life time chance that may never come true. I don't even know where to begin to search for him."

As she spoke of how her father reverted back to his true self after Megumi had slayed his human wife in front of him. He was unable to contact with his wife's recantation after all these years later so he was now slowing dying since he refused to feed. As his choice to die was now weighing heavily on his own half-breed offsprings now.

"All I ask is to die by my friends' hands." Sakura looked to them all for an answer.

Diamond started to openly cry as what he called the sad story as Raine and Edea spent their time calming him down. Mina and Percy were unable to make a clear choice with Maxi needing time to think about it. Xavier and Kendra were against Sakura wanting her life to be ended by Lex's hands who seemed pleased with Sakura's answer. Xavier's aunts strongly objected to it since the girl was to full of life to even want to die.

"This is something we should talk about when the shop's front isn't a mess." Laksha and Tsukasa joined the chaos.

During this mess, the door swung open as a casually dressed Michiko, in five inch stiletto heels and in her signature hairstyle, asking what was going on in her shop. Where she got a wave from Sakura in her creature form and answers were beginning to spill as another announcement was made.

"Before anyone speaks about why I am out early or explain the amour wearing Sakura, I have been invited to the wedding of King Xeikm and Lord Xemnas." She held up a formal invite so that they all could see it. "So how may we start this nightmare of a mess I walked into?"

That led to the Xavier's aunts rushing all out of the floor with Xavier and Sakura in charge of clean up. Leaving the grownups and cats to talk about the things that went down with the returning member of their group. Not knowing that Sakura had taken her human form since she was out in public eye now.

As all were stuck with the finishing the cleaning job on the first floor where everyone had to where rubber gloves and masks with cleaning supplies. Splitting into groups to handle different tasks. That led to a still scared Sakura being stuck with Lex for a short time.

"So do I have to be left alone with Lex?" Sakura was still scared.

"He still can't be mad," Xavier looked to Lex, "I mean he was kind of angry when he was told about what you did to me by accident."

"Then you don't' remember the vow he made against my kind." she reminds Xavier by placing her finger to his forehead.

An angry filled Uranus with fists clenched into a tight ball made a vow that all shadow creatures will pay for when Xavier had laid dying. Even the attack that Uranus had released on the creature was recalled perfectly. Before Xavier could see the end of the recalled memory, Sakura was violently torn from him. Lex tore in between them grabbing Sakura's hand with a crushing force, mistaking the memory recall for an attack.

"Lex, she wasn't doing anything wrong!" Xavier was hazy from the aftereffects.

That was something Maxi actually backed Xavier up on, followed by Akane and Diamond trying to remove Lex's strong hold on Sakura's wrist. The others would abandon their work on sweeping floors, picking up pieces of glass, and other chores to step in and try to calm Lex down as Sakura tried not to let fear over came her. That lasted a good half an hour as Lex tightly gripped Sakura's wrist, each time warning her to watch her touch. That he released to switch places.

"You heard of being nice?" Xavier asked Lex.

That got him pulled into Lex's arms rather roughly and told by the guy he wasn't going to lose him again because of some amour clad freak looking for a quick meal. Lex laid a possessive kiss on Xavier's lips, not wanting to let him go. He was too terrified of the thought of losing Xavier again to these shadow freaks.

Sakura had to have her hand bandage up and was asked to go home until the whole thing blew over. So she would be seen off by Diamond and Akane at the corner near the train station that she needed to take to the last stop since her family lived at the edge of town. Not knowing when she entered the station with a sad face she would bump into a set of siblings. A brother-sister set with the brother being 22 year old blond with a great build. The sister was thin and around 20 years of age and had this cold and serous air about her that scared Sakura with her strawberry blonde hair.

The young woman stood up to Sakura with an intense stare in her blue eyes. "We're new to the city and we're looking for a shop called Fallen Moon that was said to be somewhere around here." The sister looked Sakura over, feeling a pull of darkness around her. That wasn't a good sign as she prepared to arm herself with lightning magic. "You tell us where that is."

The elder brother brought himself between his aggressive sister and the frightened Sakura. "Excuse little Miss. Prissy here," the brother intervened with ease. Although, he felt some darkness in her, he could also feel hope in there. His sister would be too crazy to feel that good. "I am Snow and this is my dear sister, Lightning."

Feeling a slight blush grow at Snow's gentle voice, Sakura then smiled to herself as she points out to where they were needed to go as Snow advised Lightning to be nicer. He thanked Sakura for her help by touching her shoulder when his hand made contact with her clothed shoulder instead of his blacking out, nothing happened as Sakura had somewhat stepped away from Snow's hand.

It was love at first touch.

This led to Lightning calling her disturb as she grabbed Snow's arm and pulled him along with her. She lectured her brother on not touching strange women who were going to flinch every time he touched them. Not like he was listening as all he could do was look back at Sakura's face who turned her back to them and ran for train heading south as something flowed through her.

"_I can't believe it!" _the thought ran though her head, _"I found my mate."_

If only when she entered the train that sets of grey colored eyes weren't watching her every step. Needing to report to Megumi when she returned when a new fear of a new queen awakening. So they all split up with a set leaving for the nest as the others went after a happy Sakura, who wouldn't be getting off at the last stop.

With nothing but her school bag and a ruined cake that was filled with claw marks and a bloody name. That would be found by train inspectors who didn't count on finding it during last call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendra got a terrible sense of fear and terror running through her sixth sense when picking up a glass. She cut her finger on it as a bloody image of a smiling Sakura appeared for a minute in her mind. That was left forgotten when two old friends from everyone's shared childhood showed up. They had a story about a blonde girl that Snow met briefly asking if anyone knew her. Not knowing that would be the last time he looked upon Sakura's blond hair.

"Please tell me your not talking about Sakura?" Akane was the first to greet them.

"She always smells likes Uncle Leon." Diamond loved how Sakura smelled of fresh baked cookies.

"So that's her name and yes," Snow remembered Sakura's shocked face, "so is there anything else about her?"

Akane then looked to the others who were standing around huge trash bins dumping bags filled with burned chucks. There was a huge blue bin for recyclables that held mental and glass. huge parts like the door and damage furniture was stacked in a corner of the shop. Who all turned toward their guests not believing one that just asked about a blond haired girl who wasn't human.

"Good luck with that." Is all Percy had to say.

"Her last name is Bruno and new to Neo Tenchi Private Academy for the gifted," Kendra thought she was being too informative, "She's a great cook also."

"She has haphehobia." Maxi added.

"Meaning she has a morbid fear of being touched." Lex knew nobody understand that.

"AWWWW!" both Raine and Edea thought Snow's crush was cute.

"We all have to go out on a triple date." Mina started making plans.

"What are they talking about?" Diamond asked Akane.

"We'll asked your daddies later." Akane pats his head.

Lightning was against the whole idea of her brother being interested in some unknown girl he just met once. Who wasn't given time to go further with a argument about Snow and this Sakura's girl. When Snow asked who was the new guy Lex was being friendly with as police cars drove by the shop. As the answers came from Xavier's aunts who welcomed Snow and Lightning to the shop. While giving all a break and chance to check out where the cop cars were heading in the neighborhood. With promise of lunch being made for them all and the two guests awaiting them on the 3rd floor.

So off they went to train station that Snow and Lightning were just at with a train on track 12 off limits. With the rumors of some long haired blond tailed girl disappearing at the hands of some kind of shadow figure. With nothing but blood spatter all over the walls, a torn up bag, and notebook was left. As Kendra was over come by lingering fear and sick feelings of dark pleasure making her fall to her knees. That lasted for a few minutes before she wobbly got on to her legs grabbing on to the nearest thing to regain her balance. That thing revealed it self to be the bag hanging off Xavier's shoulder.

BAM!

Went Xavier contacting with ground

As the bag or its contents were spilled all over Kendra's lap with Xavier him self laying inches from her. Kendra repeatedly says she was sorry after mistakenly grabbing what she thought was a secured item. Instead ends up pulling Xavier down and spilling items wrapped in colorful paper. That had tags with everyone names on them as Kendra was asked if she needed to be helped up. As an unlikely Lex ended up kneeling down and helped a dazed Xavier to his feet before attention was drawn to them. Finding out the bottom of Xavier's palm were badly scratched up as head injures were checked for.

If only Xavier picked up the items that spilled from his bag as everyone in the group picked a wrapped up box that had their named on it, and opened it. Maxi's was a crystal heart shaped bookmark. Kendra's was a large ruby shaped heart embedded in a gold leaf pin matching her hair color. Raine was given a hair band in the shape of a oak branch with her name embodied on the inside. Edea was given antique teal colored hand mirror that had been restored and cleaned to a new shine. Akane got a gold key shaped item with a god heart pendant handling off its handle that confused her. It was Diamond who made a big deal about his gift as he ended up hugging Xavier's leg.

"Thank you Mr. Undead!" Diamond just squeezed away.

"Welcome and enjoy it." Xavier pats his head.

Before Diamond was picked up by Snow asking the 7 year old what Xavier had given him as a gift. That where he got a face full of a kid's play thing that Diamond squeezed in his little hands. Saying it was the best toy he ever had as he was placed on to his feet by Snow who turned to Xavier. Who stared at him in returned before Lightning asked for his whole name and what relationship he had to the group. The name came from Xavier as the relationship came from when Lex embraced Xavier from behind.

"I think I would love to go on that triple date with Mina after all." Snow thought Xavier and Lex looked good together.

"Yeah whatever," Lightning rolled her eyes, "I am Lightning and the guy who doesn't give care is my brother Snow."

"Glad to meet you." Xavier tried to sound nice.

Akane then had to take a picture with the camera fixture of her cell phone before cops came over and asked the forming crowd to clear out. That led to gang of friends returning to the shop for lunch. To only found out Xavier and Lex weren't sticking around since a 2nd date for them only was planned. Leaving Maxi to catch a ride home with someone else since Lex was his ride to the shop.

So after they arrived back at the shop Lex and Xavier went they own way by getting in Lex's car and driving off. The location for the 2nd date was a special night at a the local art museum with a private tour. Where endless hours of viewing masterpieces and sculptors were spent hand in hand. Where Lex learned about Xavier's vast art history knowledge and his love for art.

"Never took you for the artsy type." Xavier was touched.

Xavier would try to not blush as he tried to thank Lex for reserving the whole art museum just for them. Where he was told that Lex was willing to partake in Xavier's passion if it met bringing them closer together. Then claimed those soft lips of Xavier's all at once not objecting to Xavier wanting to deepen. Their lip connection by standing on his tip toes. As he wrapped his strong arms around Xavier's waist so he wouldn't tip over from the heated lip lock.

"Wow!" Xavier had to pull away and breath.

"Your telling me." Lex needed to breath too.

Not like either one didn't have fun at the art museum in their own little way with little game to pass the time. The most colorful of paintings or oddly shaped sculptors were given the most attention. Where a small game was played between Xavier and Lex on who could make the most colorful story. All about the chosen painting or sculptor as they were shown around the three story building. By a uniform clad tour guide who looked like he knew about each piece of art it self. All until it was time for them to close that led to Xavier witnessing Lex's driving skills behind a car's wheel. Sharply taken turns, speeding up and down roads, and swerving every now then. Stopping forcedly when they reached red lights followed by one handed driving with shifting of gears rather quickly.

That ended when Lex parked on a fenced cliff side called Clear Point that faced the city line of Crystal Tokyo. As he had a packed meal for two in the back seat of his vehicle letting Xavier enjoy the view out the windshield. Questions about how Lex found this place came up from Xavier who never done this kind of thing.

"Dad use to bring me and Maxi up here when we were little," Lex remembered that memory, "We would sit on the hood of dad's car and just gaze at the stars."

That led to them sitting on hood of Lex's car and sharing the meal that was put together by Maxi as bride to get Lex out of house that night. Since Maxi had another study date with Akane and wanted Lex to not be home.

"You think Maxi likes Akane?" Xavier couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't know." Lex shrugged.

Xavier laughed and reached over for a for something as he lost his balance almost slipping off the hood on to fence post. To only get caught by a strong arm that pulled him front-wards into Lex's lap as he was asked if he was alright. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Lex's neck whispering everything was fine. This was where a kiss on lips between both of them was shared. Before Lex laid back on to the windshield with Xavier still in his arms.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, time for everyone to partake in their first high school game where action and drama unfold as unwanted guests make them selves known. all the while a secret deal is made that spares the life of many if agreed too by a certain social event.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:**

I just had to do something like this since a first high school game is like one of many dreams come true for people. Then the introduction of two new sailors was the hardest part for me since they were a brother-sister set. I just had to put mini sailor Pluto getting smothered by my female sailors because HELLO his so freaking cute the way he was. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Attending your first school high game was something everyone could remember with the food being serviced and cheering of the fans. From the cheerleaders in their uniforms performing to the beat of some kind of music for the audience, the players were running down on the field playing their hearts out, and the band performing to the best of their abilities. The game progressed with number 06, Alexander 'Lex' Mizuno Tenou, making yet another winning goal for his team. This made the crowd in the bleachers go wild with excitement for yet another point made. With the friends and family of Lex taking up a large section of those bleachers here to support him and watch this game.

"This is so much better that staying home and doing Shrine chores." Percy loved watching the game. He was shouting at the top of his lungs, cheering his best friend on. "Dude, Lex is a fucking beast on the field!"

"Makes me think where this enthusiasm is when we do those Shrine chores," Kendra said, while rolling her eyes.

"I'll do anything to join those cheerleaders," Mina sighed, watching them form yet another pyramid.

"Please don't mean that." Edea never liked 'those' girl.

"Have you forgotten those girls are airheads with very low morals?" Raine just hated even speaking of them.

"So try out for the prep or dance team instead," Maxi suggested.

Without Akane there, Mina was on her own when it came to making a huge scene whenever the team got a point. This made the lonely Mina turn to their guests to try and get them railed up so she could have some fun. Sitting beside them was a bored Lightning and laid back Snow. Mina asked them if she should try out for cheerleading squad or join the prep or dance team instead. Lightning said that the matter had nothing to do with her, while Snow stated it was up to her.

"That's not helping!" Mina screeched.

She ended up hugging her mini pompoms before she remembered who else was there besides her teenage friends. She happily got to her feet and yelled to the other section of their group in the form of their parents. Each one had gotten the day off from work to come to Lex's first game of season. Not excepting to be caught in the drama that was the children each pair of them had over the years.

"Demyx and Xigbar," Joseph addressed them, "please handle your screaming daughter."

"Please, she's worse than Demyx," said Xigbar. "Trying to control her is like trying to control the tides. Well…that would work better if Cloud wasn't around."

"Even my parents have their limits, Xigbar," Cloud said from behind him.

Joseph was about to speak again but his wife had to stop him from saying anything else. Kairi leaned against her husband, while tugging at his arm to keep him silent. "Joseph, we been over this," she said to him. "Play nice or you sleep on the couch."

Not wanting to anger the women who saved him from jumping from a bridge, Joseph turned to look into those soft blue eyes. He told her he was sorry for talking to her friends in an unruly tone as Axel asked them to tone down the lovey-dovey. Only to have Marluxia blankly state Axel wasn't getting any tonight even if he tried because he was being a usual dick to everyone. There was a mini fight between them both started by Axel teasing Cloud and Squall for something that happened years ago.

Roxas and Saphir were too busy with their own son, Diamond, explaining what the game Lex was playing was all about. Diamond was dressed in all game apparel in a kid's version of their uniforms, while waving around a sign he had created himself. When he wasn't busy screaming, he was listening to everything his fathers' told him. When he asked about different plays or actions on the game. Zexion and Lexaeus were in no way to be bothered as they were happily cheering on Lex. Zexion was trying his best to video tape the whole game from where he stood as Lexaeus just beamed with pride. Both were full of familiar feelings of positive emotion at watching their son succeed in something he does best.

"She loves you the best," Xigbar said to Demyx. "You're always insisting on spoiling her. You're going to be the reason why she's going to be a spoiled brat."

"And it looks like Axel isn't the only one who isn't getting any tonight!" Demyx said, punching Xigbar in the arm.

Demyx then kindly removed himself from the group, while avoiding getting in Roxas, Saphir, Zexion and Lexaeus view of the game. He confronted his screaming daughter who started to attract attention of the other parents, telling her they would talk later. That got him stared at by Mina who instead of agreeing with him, started asking him questions, if he knew where Akane had walked off too and where Xavier was. He replied that he didn't know and told her to sit down before they got kicked out of another game.

They had gotten thrown out of four games last season because of Mina.

Anyways, Akane left during the 2nd round of the game, since she had to go to the bathroom. Xavier couldn't make it to the game due to reconstruction that was taking place at Fallen Moon. Followed by him needing to visit the hospital because of his recovering lung. Aside from the secret training he was going though with 'Kei Lei' with his own Keyblades. Not knowing that he soon would get an unwanted visitor when on his way the game in sadden mood.

* * *

Akane wanted to stay and watch the rest of the game with the people she knew as family and her child hood friends, but found herself running away. A very strong urge to meet up with Xavier made her leave without telling anyone about it. So she found herself running toward wherever Xavier was, while tightly holding her Wing Heart Keychain as she repeated Xavier's name. She got to confront him outside the north gate of Neo Tenchi Private Academy.

Before she could form a proper sentence, she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Xavier, do you need an actual training partner?" Akane asked/greeted him with. She had no idea where that come, but it was there and out in the open.

Xavier flinched a bit, since he wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of her. Actually, he was expected to be blinded by her camera once again. "Glad to see you too, Akane," he said, laughing. "And yes, I suppose that it would be nice to have someone other than my aunts and the wolves practice with." Xavier wondered about why she brought this up. They never mentioned anything about their Keyblades studies except for that one time at the cafe. "Um….why all the sudden?"

Akane sighed as she explained throughout her childhood she was the only who was taught to wield a Keyblade. The others took on their parents roles as the New Sailors, leaving her left out and even lonely at times. Her secret fear, deep in Akane's heart, of her being the only Keybearer in the group made itself known. Her dreams of having another wielder like Xavier had come true when he show up out of the blue that fateful day in the parking lot. So here she was asking him if they could start training together as equals with every ounce of courage she had.

"Partners?" she placed her hand out.

"Sounds fair." Xavier honestly liked the idea. It wouldn't be so bad to have someone else training with him. He wouldn't feel so alone at this. He would actually have someone who he could train with to get stronger. "I just hope you know what you got yourself into."

As they brought their hands together for a shake Xavier's mind started to fill with filmier hazy images. This time the memories were from the eyes of Victor Suun-Lee watching a brunet and a red head dual each other. A man named Terra that Victor sat next to said something about a Master's Qualification Exams taking place. Where the rules, standards, and judges were announced before an audience of faces Xavier couldn't make out. He pulled himself out of his trance when Akane started to call out his name when he spaced out.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked. Xavier had a tight grip on her hand that it actually had the girl worried. She feared that something terrible was happening to Xavier as his thoughts drifted off into nothing.

"Fine, just a condition I had since I was a kid where I have these odd daydreams of being some other guy." He released her hand. "Now can we get to the game that I've already missed?"

That got him answered by Professor James T. Treyton who asked why two unsupervised students were wandering around. This led to Xavier placing Akane behind him when he noticed a few things about their dear professor. One being the injures upon his body that a familiar shadow creature had when it faced the New Sailors. Two was the odd smile and the way his eyes looked inhuman when Xavier looked upon them himself. The third reason was the dark spheres of light coming from the man's shadow heading for the stadium behind them.

"Now as my fellow brethren go enjoy a nice meal of your friends, I have a deal My Lady wants to make with you over the girl named Sakura Freshwater." He stepped forward. "You have until the next full moon to choose to exchange something for her freedom or allow her to perish."

"Exchange for what?" Akane yelled over Xavier's shoulder.

"One of you of course." He pointed to Xavier then Akane. "You see, Keyblade Wielders are hard to come by these days and your energy is nearly infinite thanks to the Keyblade. Therefore, My Lady wants one of you so that she may devour your energy for eternity."

He went on about how their energies were half of the ones Blessed by the Planets his highness had been watching for ages. To not bring harm to ones Blessed by the Planets, either Xavier or Akane had to willingly trade spots with Sakura no later then the next full moon.

"Are you nuts?" Akane yelled.

"No, just doing what My Lady asks of me," Professor James said as he simply shrugged his shoulders. "See but I need your answer by the Heavenly Formal."

"That's three days away." Xavier still kept Akane back.

"Don't tell me mortals; tell My Highness." Professor James stepped further toward them. "Now can you please get out of my way? You're in the way of an all I can eat buffet."

That got him a clear no from Xavier who advised Akane to run up ahead and warn the others. She grew scared when she asked how Xavier was going to handle a creature alone with little battle experience. She got yelled at by him when he told her to just get going and not look back even once as she reminds him of the still healing hole in his chest.

"Then don't blame me for what Lex will do if he finds out about this stupid stunt!" Was her last words to him.

As she turned her heels to his back side witnessing a flow of dark and white light being released as Beastly Balance was summoned. Making her wish she could of stayed behind and at least help him instead of running away. To warn the others not knowing of when she got there the stadium was already overrun with shadow creatures. They chased humans all over the place, while others pinned humans down, sucking out their fear tainted Sei.

Akane gave a horrified gasp as she looked onto the nightmare. "Great I'm too late," she said, pissed at herself. She took hold of Wing's Heart Keychain, gearing up to summon her Keyblade. "I was having a good day too until these things ruined it."

"Same here since I finally get a chance to come to one of these things," a familiar voice came from behind her. He approached her with his silver-blond hair curling around the ends that covered his face. He dressed casually for once in a pair of jeans and a simple, silver button-up. "So am I too late to at least kick a little ass?"

"You're never too late for anything, Reks." Akane knew who that was.

As she took hold of her rainbow bracelet reaching for her winged heart shaped Keychain. She allowed her pink Keyblade to take form in her hand with wings around the handle, a pink blade, and a curved heart for the teeth of the blade. She turned back to her Sailor buddy/king, nodding her head at him.

Reks held a large, heart shaped pendent with silver wings and the gems of all his Sailor allies on his Crystal Moon Article. "Moon Crystal Power, Crisis!" he shouted. Feathered ribbons of pink and white wrapped around his body as he elegantly, in counter clockwise, motion spun as a dreamy mist rose around him. Before a bright light flashed over him and New Super Sailor Moon took form.

"I am not going for the divide and conquer plan," Akane warned Sailor Moon. "I rather hack and slash, while looking for the others."

"Deal!" Super Sailor Moon agreed.

With one Keyblade Apprentice and a Super Sailor Solider, they worked together to clear a path to the bleachers where Akane had left everyone. Using a combination of Super Sailor Moon's Moon Frisbee that was his tiara turned into a projectile object, and Akane's newly learned Keyblade spells to clear a path for themselves. Only to find more of the shadow creatures waiting for them.

Super Sailor Moon grabbed his tiara from the air before turning his neck back to see a shadow creature attacking a child. He slid his boots across the ground as he began to swing the tiara back. "Moon Frisbee Action!" shouted the Sailor. The tiara began to glow with a white aura before he launched the attack to destroy the shadow creature.

The shadow creatures were either chasing down humans or popping in and out of shadows to attack. "Thundara!" shouted Akane. Several bolts of lightning came down to protect a group of people from harm. That gave them enough time to flee before the shadows bounced back. She watched in horror of the events before her. "That looks like strange game of whack mole gone completely wrong."

She was pulled from her trance by Super Sailor Moon telling her to stay focused on the battle at hand instead of day dreaming. She agreed with the Sailor after she shook her head to clear her thought remembering they had to find the others. Images of Diamond in his Mini Sailor Pluto form planted itself in her mind, reminding her that the only seven year old in the group who was a Mini Sailor that didn't have strong enough attack to defend himself with. If that didn't make her focus on the task at hand then the voices of the New Sailors locked in combat had too from various points of the field.

"High Voltage!" A lightning rod began to rise out from Jupiter's tiara. She gathered the electrical energy before firing from the rod throughout the surrounding area.

"Vengeful Tides!" Ocean water began to surge around Neptune as she bent it to her will. With the flick of her wrist, she sent the stream of water to drown the negative influences brought on by the shadow creatures.

"Aku-Ryo-Tai-San!" Fire began to circle above Mars's head. She forced the fire circle around with rapid speed before she sent out six fire balls in circular formation. Her attack would burn the intruders from the shadows.

"Screaming Slash!" The Silence Scythe began to glow with energy as Saturn brought forth his powers of destruction. He swung the scythe forward, sending out powerful waves into air. The attack screeched across the field as it tore at the shadows.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" With a hand over her chest, a heart formed in front of Venus that she held at the palm of her hand. The heart began to spin around as Venus threw the mystical heart at her opponents to release a nasty blast of love.

"Freezing Mist!" Water began to surge around Mercury as he spun around with the water circling around him. He used his powers to chill it before he released an icy cloud of frozen water molecules that surrounded the foes.

"Crumbling Quake!" By smacking his palms together, Uranus gathered his energy for a massive attack. He stomped the ground beneath their foes, cracking it with a massive amount of energy.

Their individual attacks spread through the surrounding area of the bleachers and the field itself, wiping out some of the shadow creatures. They saved the hundreds of innocent humans who had been suffering from those heartless monsters' attacks. The New Sailor Soldiers had returned to the field after weaving a net of magic to prevent more shadow creatures from entering the school. The Neo Sailors and the people were grateful to them; however, Diamond went missing from Neo-Sailor Pluto's side. Meanwhile, Xavier's current location was revealed as Akane and Super Sailor Moon joined them on the field.

Akane's stated how she was force to run here and warn everyone by Xavier as he handled a familiar, shadow creature. Just the fact that Xavier was on his own sent a worried New Sailor Uranus running toward where Xavier was said to be. Before anyone could object or say anything, two other Scouts ran after him. One was in a regular Sailor uniform that the male Sailors wore with the color gray being mainly found throughout his outfit of black combat boots with baggy pants and a vest both of which were gray. He had a ribbon around his waist, his tip clip was of the World's Crown, and gloves that cut off on his forearms like Neptune and Uranus. He had transparent shoulder guards, his tiara has an agate gem on it, and wore multiple necklaces around his neck with one that had cat charm hanging from it. He went by the name of New Super Sailor Oblivion.

The other wore a similar outfit like the female Sailors wore with the color yellow being mainly found through her outfit. She wore brown boots with yellow tights that went up to her knees. She had a yellow skirt, her vest had a yellow collar and the World's Crown as a tie clip, and she had red ribbon around her waist with transparent shoulder guards. Her gloves covered her forearms and she had a yellow sleeve that covered parts of her left arm. She wore a tiara that held a sphene gem as a rosebud necklace dangled around her neck. She called herself New Super Sailor Sol.

"Leave to us to baby-sit your son, Neo Sailor Uranus," Oblivion vowed. "In the name of Oblivion with the power of Nothingness, I am Sailor Oblivion!"

"What Oblivion said." Sol saluted before following after her brother. "In the name of Sol with the power of the Mystics, I am Sailor Sol."

With that solved rather quickly, Super Sailor Moon started to follow after his friends as well. Meanwhile, Neo-Sailor Pluto started to worry about where his and Master Roxas son's was taken too. He was panicking frantically as he called his son's name, worrying that the unthinkable could've happened to him.

Not knowing the conflict on the bleachers had sent Diamond across the playing field as he tried to find his father. However, the shadows started to chase after him, which prompted the boy to transform into a Sailor. He now wore a miniature male Sailor uniform with midnight black as the outfit's dominate color. In knee length shorts with mid-size ribbon around his little waist, black boots, and wearing a vest with ribbon collar. Whose tiara carried a blackened stone with red arrow shaped earrings for the boy that went by the name Mini Sailor Pluto.

In his hands was a mini Key Staff similar to the one that his father uses and his grandfather used to use as well. He tried to summon a somewhat powerful enough attack to stop the shadow creatures. "Pluto Scary Wail!" he shouted. A ghostly image of a wailing head began to rise from his staff, only to fail in the end as it sizzled out. He pouted somewhat as he waved his little, gloved arms around saying he was a true Sailor like his friends and family. He didn't even notice the four women Sailors who finished the cleanup work on field, while a fifth one picked him up.

She told him he needed to work on his attacks, but assured him that even his Cousin Reks had trouble during his days as Sailor Mini Moon. She then held up her long scepter with a golden handle and white feathers around a red orb that summoned for the battle. She released her long scepter, while the red orb started to glow in tune with her voice. "Space Black Hole Suppression!" she yelled out. Mini Sailor Pluto watched with his eyes wide as the scepter moved on its own.

Like that, the women Sailors took cover as the air around the shadow creatures vacuumed them away, while the air was sapped from their lungs. By slowly crushing their bodies, she suffocated them in the process, giving them a quick and painful death. That exploded as they were sucked into the glowing, red sphere on the woman's long specter that returned to her hand ending the threat as the women Sailors surrounded her so they could look upon miniature Sailor.

"Hi there." Star looked Mini Pluto over. "You remind me of your grandfather when he was your age. Not that I'm that old or anything. I just saw pictures."

"Awww, you can call me Comet, you little cutey." Comet couldn't help it, Mini Pluto was just so adorable. "He's more like Xavier when he was this age."

"I am Nova, little one. We're your friends and here to help fight evil." Nova patted little Mini Pluto's head. "What your name?"

"Mini Sailor Pluto, Miss. Nova," he quietly spoke.

"Where are your team mates?" X was last to speak.

Mini Pluto then giggled when X started to tickle him, saying his daddies and uncles along with fellow Sailors were on the main field. With that taken care of, he was escorted over to the crowd of humans who had witnessed the women Sailors fight. They handed him over to them by the 5th Sailor. She had her name asked by Mini Pluto, who liked her silvery, braided hair.

"It's Sailor Space, Mini Pluto," she answered him with a smile. "I'm an old friend of your family.

Like that, they all disappeared from his sight as he would be picked by his father with familiar faces that he knew surrounding him. They all asked questions about the female Sailor team since they were suspicious of their sudden appearance. They were more worried because of liking Mini Pluto took to them.

* * *

Xavier was staring at the villainous creature that Treyton had become and even found himself locked in combat against him. With the training he received and the power of his Keyblade, the boy did everything he could to hold his own in battle. The fact his lung was still recovering was hindering his combat skills, but was more than willing to keep on fighting to save everyone.

"I'm amazed that you still live, boy," said Treyton. "I thought my bite would've ended your life. You're lucky that those Sailors came to your rescue when they did."

"You won't be so lucky to escape this time!" shouted Xavier. "I'll do whatever it takes to kick your ass!"

Treyton laughed as Xavier came charging after him with the Beastly Balance. The Keyblade started to glow with an aura of light as Xavier demonstrated a new power he learned. Rushing after him at full speed, Xavier performed a Sonic Blade attack on his evil professor. The boy raced across the lot with speed that not even he knew he had, however, Treyton was able to hide himself within the shadows to dodge the attacks.

The young Apprentice found himself dropping to his knees as Treyton snuck up behind him. Xavier rolled away from the shadow creature, avoiding the limb that was going to try and kill him again. Treyton found the boy to be very amusing, which made him an even better treat when he sucked all the Sei out of him.

"Let's see if you taste as delicious as I remember!" laughed Treyton.

"Clearly you haven't learned from last time! Uranus World Shaking!"

Treyton and Xavier looked back just in time to see the orange ball of energy that was coming straight towards him. Treyton disappeared into the shadows, while Xavier felt Uranus's attack fly past him, blowing his hair back in the process. The young Apprentice found a smile widening on his face as Sailor Uranus went to his side.

Uranus wrapped his arms around Xavier's body, pressing his lips against the side of his face. "I'm so glad that you're okay," said Uranus. "I got scared that I may have lost you again."

"I promise that you won't ever lose me," said Xavier. "I just couldn't let this bastard get away."

"Allow us to do the cleanup work."

Xavier found himself face to face with none other than the New Sailor Moon with Sailor Oblivion and Sailor Sol beside him. The trio of Super Sailor Soldiers looking very confident as they glared at Treyton as he returned to the field. Even Uranus wanted a crack at him, but Sailor Moon ordered him to continue to protecting Xavier.

Sailor Oblivion raised an arm into the air with a red ball of light appearing above his hand. "Nothing's Arrow!" he shouted. The red ball transformed into a red arrow that Oblivion tossed with ease. The arrow flew across the lot with Treyton barely dodging from harm's way.

Sailor Sol ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair before glaring upon the face of her enemy. Her fingertips began to spark with magical particles that swirled up the length of her arm. "Transcending Light!" she shouted. The particles were released from her control as they began to storm around the shadow creature, exploding all around him.

Treyton gave a heavy pant as he rose up from the broken ground.

Sailor Moon armed himself with his scepter to inflict maximum pain upon the foe. His scepter had a long, red handle with colorful gems inserted throughout the length. On top were silver wings with a golden, Crescent Moon and a World's Crown on top of that. The Crisis Moon Scepter appeared to Sailor Moon's side, which he threatened to use against the shadow creature.

"What do you think you're doing on my planet!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Who do you work for and why do you continue to attack my people?"

"Why don't you ask your father?" laughed Treyton. "My mistress already had an encounter with him. In fact, I'm certain she drove a wedge between your fathers. Until we meet again. And Xavier, remember what I told you!"

Sailor Moon refused to let him go as he charged his scepter with Moon Power. "I won't let you get away so easily!" shouted the Sailor. "Moon Prince Halation!" He raised his scepter forward, releasing a stream of moon dust and crescents after the villainous professor.

However, Treyton already disappeared into the shadows, escaping all harm.

Sailor Moon cursed the man as he already worried for he safety of his parents.

Uranus turned to Xavier with a curious look on his face. "What did he say to you?" asked the Sailor.

Xavier shook his head. He knew well that he couldn't share all the details with him, but he could fabricate the truth a little. "He just told me some things," he said to the Sailor. "He tried to get me to give up and let them use me as a food source."

"Well, don't worry," said Sailor Oblivion. "We'll protect you from them."

"For once, I agree with my brother," said Sailor Sol. "We won't allow these shadow creatures to hurt you."

Xavier thanked them both as he continued to let Uranus hold onto him, assuring him that he would be safe in his care. To only have his cell phone's ringer of Genie In a Bottle go off. That he had to answer since the assigned ringer told him it was his Aunt Yukio calling him. So when he pressed the ANSWER button he got a ear full of screaming Yukio. Who wasn't pleased he didn't leave a note or a message about where he was going.

That led to him placing her on speaker phone and letting Sailor Moon handle the screaming women. As he could just enjoy the time in the embrace of Uranus' arms not knowing of what was happening later. Because later came in the form of later gathering at Hino Shrine of friends with one thing in common.

The shadow creatures

With plans of Reks needing to visit his fathers, Xavier being taken under Roxas' or Kairi's wing for key bearer training, women sailors meeting and greeting the other sailors, the whole Sakura problem, and LOTS of others matters. That needed to be talked about and spoken of among grown ups. As the teenagers or younger children all hang out in Percy's and Kendra's room as time passed. Plus two moon cats by the names Laksha and Tsukasa to keep them company.

"This so rocks," Percy stared at Laksha and Tsukasa ,"our own talking cats."

"How can you have these guys and not tell us?" Kendra asked Xavier.

"I thought Luna, Artemis, and Diana were the only ones." Maxi remembered them.

"This means we have our own talking kitties!" Mina agreed with Percy.

"I still have dibs on taking one home!" Akane meant it.

Edea and Raine were busy trying to keep Diamond from not pulling Laksha's and Tsukasa's tails. As Lex and Xavier were trying to take in the moment of what happen on school grounds. with Laksha and Tsukasa sitting in the middle of the circle that had formed around them.

"It seems we're out of the bag." Tsukasa joked,

"Not helping," Laksha clawed Tsukasa's face, "Now let me explain something to you all."

The story on how Laksha and Tsukasa came in Xavier's possession all started when his supernatural gifts started. They both were originally pets of Xavier's aunts before Xavier took charge of them. Who kept them selves hidden from human eyes by acting like normal cats. Always keeping up with the current events that had to do the Neo and New sailors until now. Awaiting the day they would be able to meet the Neo and New sailors as fellow moon cats. Not knowing of the welcoming arms a child would have for

them among other things.

"Now about this whole caring for a cat for a whole month… " Mina heard Akane.

"God please tell me that isn't still happening." Laksha and Tsukasa sealed their fates.

As each cat was taken from their home and force to live with akane or Mina for a whole month. Giving Xavier a chance to show everyone before they went home that night his artistic talent. That impressed everyone and even Lex who requested a picture of them all to be drawn by Xavier.

* * *

Rage couldn't describe what Megumi was feeling as she slayed hundreds of her own kind. Before calming down as she requested the plans on her 2nd trap trading of Sakura for key bearer. In popped a completely bandaged up Treyton who state all was waiting for her command. Before he could raise from his head to face his highness a only to be greeted by a stone tentacle to its heart and head collected Sei were pulled from it.

"You serviced me well," Megumi was done with him, "Time to move on."

She then called out to her other living creatures to get ready to ruin a school dance as she made a important trade. That brought a finally dressed Sakura into her line of view in a floor length strapless white dress. With her hair still clad in its blond double bun and ponytails style, but with a flower pinned in her hair.

"What your doing is just wrong!" Sakura plainly stated.

"I know but at least I made you all pretty for this." Megumi fake pouts.

With snap of Megumi's fingers a blue double stringed necklace was placed on sakura's neck. Telling her to keep her gift to her safe since it will come in handy for the near future. Also giving her a belt with a blue rose on with match bracelet as a gift before leaving her alone. Sakura asked her why she was being nice the got her mouth sealed shut by Megumi.

"I am just making you look pretty for the big show I've got planned." Megumi smirked, "Your going to help me."

Before Sakura could move further toward Megumi with angry in her heart her hands become bond. As she was reminded of her role in this plot before she picked and throw into a wall. With her hands still bond as she had to look upon the dead body Megumi's latest killing. Whispering how she'll avenge her fallen brethren as she started to cry crystallize red tears.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, It time for the everyone's first time dance that turns out to be a blast because someone(s) looses their flower to in the back of a car. All the while someone close to Namine has a illness is starting to take their life with out her knowing what going on with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

Since I am a hopeless romantic I just had to put the whole smex in the back seat during a high school dance between two lovers, and again watch out for those who aren't old enough to be reading this. Then their was using 'Respect' by P!nk Feat. Scratch as Lex's assigned ringtone because of the name of the song or the way I sing it. Followed by needing to put that near to death character with some type of illness that can end his life. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

The Heavenly Formal at the Neo Tenchi Private Academy for Jr. High and High School level students was finally happening today. So the girls and boys of the school were excited to attend this event as they got ready. The dates or escorts for the students were looking forward to it also as the hour was drawing near for them. And at that moment, the gang of New Sailors with their dates was dressed up for the entire world to see. They were all gather on the 3rd floor of Fallen Moon shop getting themselves together as pictures were being taken.

"Who knew Xavier is a natural blond!" Edea was in disbelief.

"I know." Raine couldn't get the image out of his head.

"Explains why he's always spacing out." Percy shrugged.

"Hey, I am blonde and I don't do that." Mina stomped on Percy's foot.

"Come on guys not tonight." Akane didn't want a conflict on this night.

"I want to go." Diamond whined.

"You're too young," Maxi explained to Diamond why he couldn't go. "So just suck it up, kiddo."

That got Diamond to turn towards Michiko who was busy going over the plans she and the other women had. As he reached up and pulled at the skirt part of her pure white flowing dress with the one strap on her left shoulder. That got her attention to turn around with reached out arms that picked the seven year old up, asking him what was wrong. Her answer made her smile and tells him his time will come, and when it did she would be his date. If that didn't place a smile on his face then it was Michiko's completely free falling silvery hair that he once again called stardust.

"Are you going to be a good boy while your new aunties baby sit you?" Michiko asked Diamond.

"He better or else." Yukio looked Diamond.

"We're allowed to lock him in dark closet like we did with Xavier as a form of punishment." Asuna reminds Yukio.

"That was never a good thing even when we tried it." Doroes tilts her head.

"Remember that one time we lost Xavier in that drug store for 2 whole hours." Raisa laughed.

Michiko sighed, while reminding all four girls to stop talking about the childhood that left Xavier scarred in many ways. So she placed Diamond on his feet when it was time for her and the teenagers to all go. Only to be stopped by little hands tugging at her dress to tell her to be alright as he felt something bad was going down. That got him picked up by Asuna who advised him that everything was going to be alright.

"Bye bye, Little Dee," Akane was first to leave. "I promise I'll take lots of pictures for you."

"See you in the morning." Mina grabbed Percy's hand.

"Yeah what she said." Percy got pulled out the door by Mina.

"Be good now!" Both Edea and Raine kissed his cheeks.

"Um….." Maxi was never good with good byes, "just bye."

Like that all of them plus their escort a finely dressed Michiko heads to the first floor toward the back door where a limo proved for them by a friend, waited to take them to the Heavenly Formal. As questions about why Lex and Xavier weren't with them came up. They were answered by Michiko, after they all loaded up in the back of limo one by one.

Everyone got to sit by their date like Mina forcing Percy to stay next to her as Maxi and Akane sat next to each other. Kendra got this gut churning feelings as her 6th sense started to tingled. It wasn't a pretty emotion as a woman in black came to her mind followed by blue roses floating around everywhere. That got her scared to her core as she asked to borrow a cell phone to call someone.

* * *

After rinsing out the black hair coloring from his hair and whole new hair style that drove everyone but Lex nuts, he got asked why he had dyed his hair in the first place. This mainly came from Mina and Edea who bothered him about it since they loved the natural coloring of his hair. Percy was force to quit the blonde jokes, blaming Xavier's spacing out on his hair color when Mina threatened to beat him. Kendra, Raine, and Diamond did care about what Xavier hair color was just next time inform them about it. Maxi just shrugged, not really caring anything about Xavier's hair.

Now when Lex saw Xavier completely changed his hair, he just had to take Xavier out to dinner to meet his parents. So Lex introduced Xavier to his parents, Zexion and Lexaeus, while eating out at an upscale restaurant with an Italian theme. There were questions of how serious the relationship was coming along with a series of other questions were asked. It was mainly done by the insightful Zexion because Lexaeus was just happy that his son was happy.

"What are your intentions with my son?" Zexion asked.

"Umm…I don't really have any intentions, sir," Xavier mumbled out. "I just like him a lot, he makes me happy, and I feel safe around him."

"Quit hassling the boy, dear," Lexaeus said, wrapping his arm around Zexion.

"I'm not hassling him," said Zexion. "I'm just trying to find out if he is worth enough to be with our Alexander."

This was followed by Lex revealing that Xavier was a fan of Zexion's books, which seemed to be just enough for Zexion to approve of the boy who was dating his son. After the bill was paid and everyone said they're good byes to each other, Xavier and Lex saw Zexion and Lexaeus off, while they were heading to the Heavenly Formal afterward. Lex first took them up to the park where they could talk before heading up to the formal. The park was fairly empty for a change so they both got out to enjoy the night.

"I still think he hates me." Xavier was worried about what Zexion had said back at dinner.

"He just wanted to know your weren't using me to get to him." Lex assured him. "I know you're not that type of guy."

"Then why did he keep staring at me?" Xavier asked still bothered.

Lex ended up taking Xavier into his arms to make him forget, while opening up the passenger side door of his car. "It's because you're my first relationship," he said, simply. Then he pulled away so both could breathe, telling him everything was fine. He looked into Xavier's eyes, tightening his hold somewhat on his waist. This got Xavier to smile as he stood on his tip toes to reach Lex's lips for another kiss. That was answered by Lex who couldn't help but pull him into another tight embrace.

Where they both backed into Lex's car through the already opened passenger side door that was where Lex temporarily sat. With Xavier sitting upon his lap furthering this now heated lip lock. That was stopped for a few seconds so Lex could close the opened car door. This led to Xavier asking if this was that romantic moment that he and Lex talked about waiting for. Not wanting to disappoint what was one of the greatest things in his life, Lex looked up to those jet black eyes giving Xavier an answer in the form of a yes.

Lex and Xavier went slow as they ran their hands down each other's bodies. They were both still dressed so nicely that it seemed almost a shame to get their clothes all wrinkly. Xavier stripped Lex of his coat and his vest as well. He was slowly working on unbuttoning his shirt, which revealed that ripply torso that made him swoon. With those tossed aside, Lex began to take Xavier's coat and shirt off as well so that he could see the smooth, pale skin underneath. As foot wear with socks were also removed piece by piece also.

Xavier bit his lip as Lex began to unzip his pants. He shrugged out of those pesky trousers, feeling a little uncomfortable so exposed in the open like this. Lex assured him that they would both be fine though that this would be very special for the both of them. He leaned in to kiss Xavier on the lips as he began to unzip his own pants. They were feeling too tight and constricting, making Lex desperate to rip himself of those suckers so he could be naked with his boyfriend. Once those were gone, both of them were left in their underwear: Xavier in his blue briefs and Lex in his checkered boxers.

Xavier knew that he would be in for a ride since Lex was so much bigger than him so they needed to be extra careful. When their hands felt each other up and their hardening bulges began to rub against each other, Xavier felt his entire body tense up as he realized just how far things were going. His entire body tightened up in shock with fear in his eyes as he felt just how much bigger Lex was then him.

"Umm…Lex," croaked Xavier. "I'm not too sure about this."

"It'll be okay," Lex whispered to him. "I promise I'll be really gentle. We'll take things as slow as you want. I won't hurt you, I promise." He leaned in to kiss him, reassuring him of this. Xavier's body began to unwind, letting Lex know that Xavier was giving into him.

He promised to keep things slow and that was something he would keep. This was his first time too. Sure, he would top so it didn't mean he had to be fucked, but he was worried about his smaller lover. It was always rougher on the bottom, especially when it was their first time. Their desperate tongues invaded the other as they shared a heated kiss that left them both weak in the knees.

Lex and Xavier hooked their fingers around each other's underwear, slowly pushing them down to expose themselves. It was fortunate for them that the park was so secluded that nobody roamed around there at night. They took in the sight of each other's naked body, marveling at the sight. Xavier was lean with some muscle and his privates were perfectly smooth. Lex had a smooth chest and legs that rippled with muscle, but there were hairs under his pits and around his privates though. Lex was significantly well-endowed like his larger father, coming in at a proud seven inches. Xavier was about average with a five inch dick that suited his lithe physique well.

Lex began to kiss Xavier everywhere, their bodies grinding against each other. Lex had his hands running down Xavier's smooth body and his tongue attacked that exposed throat. With his hand running down Xavier's backside, Lex teased that puckered hole with just one finger. Xavier began to tense up, but Lex made sure to go slow with all of this. They both found each other stroking the other's dick with their hands, bringing the other to the sexual edge.

Xavier had his hand pushed aside as Lex pushed his body up a little. Xavier was leaning against the car's seat with Lex leaning in to take his dick in his mouth. A sharp gasp escaped him as he felt that warmth flood his privates that was Lex's mouth. His cries got louder once he felt Lex playing with his balls and he had to beg Lex to stop before he came.

Lex decided to stop and removed his lips from the fleshy tool with a trail of saliva following behind. Lex licked his lips as he went back up to deliver a kiss to his lover. Xavier wrapped his arms and legs around Lex, pulling him in so that his larger weight crushed him. Lex had to turn them around so that he was underneath Xavier that way he wouldn't crush him to death.

Xavier decided to return the favor as he turned his body around so that he was now face to dick with Lex. He stared at the large erection, noticing how painfully hard it was for Lex. Deciding to just go for it, Xavier wrapped his lips around it and hummed with pleasure as the large tool reached the back of his throat. Lex gave out soft moans as Xavier's mouth brought him great pleasure. He soon found himself lifting his head up to stare at that exposed ass. His tongue dangled out as he leaned in to give Xavier a rim job.

They were both moaning and groaning with pleasure, going wild with pleasure in the process. Xavier stopped his blowjob as the way Lex's tongue invaded his ass proved to be too much of a distraction for him. He soon felt Lex's finger dig its way in, causing the smaller boy to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The intrusion continued as a second finger was added by Lex. Once they felt that he was prepared enough, they switched positions so that Lex was over Xavier with the smaller boy's legs up in the air. Lex leaned in close, aligning his dick with that exposed ass that tasted surprisingly sweet. The head was barely in when Xavier gave out a strong cry like someone was trying to kill him. The tight heat clamped around him, making even Lex feel the pain as well as he bit down to try and not cum there.

Eventually, Xavier loosened up and slowly allowed more of Lex in. They soon found themselves enjoying the pleasure of it all once Lex's monster was fully inside of Xavier. They both gave out soft cries of relief and waited until Xavier was fully ready to go. Lex kept himself buried inside of Xavier, only moving side to side so that pleasure would fuel them both.

When Xavier begged for more, his wish was granted as Lex began to slowly pound away at him. Lex rocked his hips back and forth, easily hitting Xavier's prostate from the elevated position. Xavier's dick was sandwiched between them, rubbing against Lex's developed abs and Xavier's softer ones. The friction proved to be too much for Xavier as he soon felt his body tense up completely and came within seconds. Lex couldn't last much longer, especially since Xavier was so tight that it nearly made him pop, so he came almost right after him. He came inside of Xavier, filling his insides up, and when he pulled out all their juices came out and stained their discarded underwear.

Oh well, they didn't need those anyways.

Their moment may not have lasted more than five minutes, but it proved to be enough for them both. Sweat dripped from their bodies with the AC of the car keeping them cool to dry them off. Both their bodies felt exhausted as Lex collapsed on top of Xavier, but kept himself from crushing him as he slid down Xavier's chest. Xavier had his hands resting on Lex's shoulders, while Lex's face was buried in Xavier's belly. Lex gave soft kisses and little nibbles around it, making Xavier giggle a bit until they both found enough strength to get back up.

The special time that they shared together came to an end soon as their lips met with a hot kiss. Their bodies wrapped against each other as they enjoyed what was left of their time together. Since the assigned ringing of Respect for Kendra started to go off on Lex's discarded cell phone, repeatedly. Lex ignored it though, and would not answer it for another five minutes since he was in VERY compromising position.

* * *

"Any luck getting a hold of them?" Akane asked Kendra.

Kendra sadly waved her head side to side with no luck getting a hold of Lex or Xavier since they arrived at the Heavenly Formal. As it was hosted in the Event building of Neo Tenchi Private Academy located near the southwest part of the school. It was decorated with simple pieces as romance through time was the theme with an optional dinner and snacks plus a punch bowl for all attending this social event.

"Reks is missing out on this big time," Mina hugged Percy's arm, "because he would love this place."

"Yeah like classically played music being played with fancy conversation being is what you call fun." Percy sarcastically spoke. "I'm sure he goes through that enough since he is the King of freaking the Earth."

"Hey not everything is rock music and food fights." Edea and Raine liked the way everything was going.

"Anyone want to dance instead of listen to Percy mock what's supposed to be our first school dance?" Maxi looked to the girls.

All were sitting around a massive table that was in perfect location for access to the dance floor and buffet table. Along with entrance/exit ways located around the giant room led to many bathrooms and other areas. They choose to sit here together after being dropped off by the limo in front of the building. That was getting hard with handle with the way Mina was talking about how she already was missing Reks, and Percy's rude comments.

So Maxi was getting the idea of taking one of the girls out for a dance in hopes of Akane taking him on his offer. That ended with her hanging up with her finished conversation on Lex saying she would dance with him. Where she took Maxi's hand and pulled him on to the floor as waltz music started to play. Leaving the others to listen to Mina talk about how Reks wasn't there because he was off visiting his father. After the tainted professor told him of what Megumi had done to his fathers.

"Percy, can you at least please try to enjoy this." Raine tried to sound nice.

"Because you sarcastic remarks aren't helping." Edea was enjoying, ganging up on Percy.

"So stop trying to ruin this for us." Kendra elbowed him.

"Along with everybody else." Mina bluntly agreed.

Percy rolled his eyes saying there was nothing wrong a little alternative music in contrast to what was playing. Wishing Maxi didn't leave him at a table filled with nothing but girls at the moment.

Not knowing that Lex and Xavier arrived with extra couple beside them trying to find everyone dimly lit room. As Xavier and Lex walked hand in hand, avoiding questions when they arrived late.

"Can you just wait until we're ready to tell you guys?" Xavier tried to be serious.

"So until then, lets enjoy our school's dance." Lex backed him up.

Like the extra couple were revealed to be a formally dressed Lightning in a sweetheart neckline floor length dress with ruffled slit filled in with a darken fabric. As the dressed itself was a free flowing yellow coloring with ribbon belt. Her hair worn down with red rose ear rings, and black choker, and white elbow length gloves. Meanwhile, her brother just had some suit that went well with his muscular physique on. They both were left standing in one of the grand hall's entrances by Lex and Xavier. Who wanted to enjoy the dance floor where Akane and Maxi could be found spinning around with other couples.

"This has got to remind you of those formal balls that are always take place at home, Light," said Snow.

She just rolled her eyes at him, stating she wouldn't have to act as his dates to those balls as she was doing now. "I can finally ditch your ass and have my own fun," she told him. So she kept herself from lashing out at him by walking away to check what the social event provided.

As for Snow he just made his way to the table where everyone sitting there greeted him, making Percy feel better about not being the only male left at the table with Mina clinging to him. As Kendra, Raine and Edea left their sits to smother Snow who was known for rarely dressing up that nicely. Since he looked good in the suit he was wearing, they just had to smother him for it since he looked just so damn sexy.

That led a female student addressed as Megumi Deauys to walk in the main entrance of the grand hall. She wore a darkened, formal wear in the form of a two piece dress with fish net stocking. As she was being followed by a young man in a black colored suit and a formally dressed Sakura who looked hazy. Megumi waved to the people who were willingly greeting her as she walked passed them. As she, this guy, and Sakura walked toward the empty stage, all the doorways closed themselves with loud thuds. Making everyone stop dancing and turn toward Megumi taking the stage.

"Hello fellow students of this prestigious Neo Tenchi Private Academy for the Gifted," Megumi mockingly greeted them all. "I am here to steal your Sei, while collecting on bargain made with a pair dimwitted Keyblade Apprentices."

She singled for the guy to bring up a bruised Sakura who Megumi dressed up for this event she been planning to crash, and had it seemed to work. As everyone's shadows came to life, restraining everyone on the dance floor, while Xavier and Akane being swallowed up by their own shadows before they could speak. This in return angered both of the people those two had either been dancing or came with who couldn't take the New Sailor forms since their limbs were temporarily bond.

"Well, Sakura this is where I say good bye." Megumi patted the girl's head like she was an animal.

Before pushing her off with such force that she crashed into a table that broke under her weight, further injuring her. Sakura found the strength to yell at Megumi for what ruining this happy time for humans before the shadows silence her. That cut off the already harmed Sakura's breathing when Megumi got annoyed with her.

"So before me and my dates leave, I am going to give you all a parting gift." Megumi released her creatures of the shadows to strike.

The shadows were hiding from the New Sailors' shadows with everyone else's shadow as Xavier and Akane appeared on stage. Megumi turned to them, telling them they were to do nothing or their friends died. Who was asked to answer a request by Xavier before she took them away. The request came in form of a Keychain and a winged locket being removed from sliver chain on his wrist. The Keychain was given to Sakura and the locket was given to Lex. Xavier turned back to Lex who was still held down by the shadows just like Maxi was. He caught sight of the others transforming into Sailors, which gave him hope.

"You done?" Megumi asked Xavier.

Xavier tried to answer Megumi as he was re-swallowed by the swirling mass of shadows, leaving Akane and Megumi on the stage. Megumi told Akane how nice it would be to grant any requests she had. Before Megumi could unseal the girl's lips, a fiery heart shape blast hit the weak point on the back of her neck. Weakening Megumi so greatly that some of the restraints faded away, allowing the innocents to run away from harm.

Megumi struggled to pick herself up as she turned back to see who dared to attack her. As she gathered her dark power, she heard a burning voice yelling after her. "We're going to give you two choices! Give back our friends and leave peacefully or we hit that place on your neck again and see where that leads us." An angry Sailor Mars approached the stage with the other New Sailors appearing throughout the hall.

Sailor Venus came out from a crowd of shadows with her arms raised up, ready to fight off these bastards. No way was she going to let them get away for ruining a magical night like this. "I say we burn her alive for ruining this magical moment!" Venus was throwing a hissy fit.

Megumi, who was still on her knees, cursed Sakura for giving away their kind's weakness. She ordered the shadows to attack the New Sailors that gathered against them. Mars and Venus attacked together, but the attacks that they lunched at the horde of creatures were absorbed. As the other Sailors used their moves to save them were also absorb through the shadows. Revealing a protective measure Megumi must have taken to protect her creatures for New Sailor's attacks.

"Now, Miss. Smith, let's watch the death of your friends before I take you away and do as I please with you," Megumi weakly spoke.

"You're just twisted," Akane said before her mouth was resealed.

Megumi, whose attention was once again drawn away from massive room, didn't notice that Michiko and Sailor Moon came breaking into the hall. Sailor Moon had blown a door open with his Moon Frisbee, allowing a few people to escape, and already rushed in to help the others in their fight. Michiko remained by the exit to help escort the others to safety.

Super Sailor Moon rushed to another door that was guarded by two shadow creatures. He removed his golden tiara from his forehead with it glowing with a golden aura as he glared at the miserable bastards. "You need to get out of my way," he growled at the shadows. "Moon Frisbee Magic!" He flung the golden tiara at the shadows, blowing them up as the tiara blasted the doors apart. This allowed more innocents to flee out of the building as Sailor Moon joined the others on the battlefield/ dance floor.

Sailor Mars did a flip off the stage, landing on the ground with grace. She ran a hand through her red locks, sensing out the energy that surrounded the shadow creatures. "Our standard attacks alone can't hurt them!" she shouted at the others. "We need to use our true Planet Attacks!"

"I got you!" Venus said, leaping away from a shadow creature. She gathered the energy of her Guardian Planet, summoning it up to wrap around her body. A golden chain of hearts began to circle around her as she raised one hand up in the air. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She used the chain like a whip to break a group of shadow creatures from a young couple. The creatures fled from her light, but they were burned by the chain as it pierced their flesh.

Sailor Jupiter's lightning rod began to grow as the girl jumped on top of one of the tables. She gathered a ball of lightning in the palm of her hands, looking at the shadow creatures that leaped after her. "Not a chance!" she shouted. "Jupiter Sparkling! Wide Pressure !" She flung the thunder ball at her foes, blasting them all with a surge of electrical energy that left them as good as dead.

Neptune leaped over a shadow creature's head before running towards a populated end of the building. The students panicked as the shadow creatures drew near, but she assured them that they would be safe. "I got you all covered!" she shouted as water began to surge around her. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" A wave of water crashed around her with streams of it rising around the Sailor as she gathered it into a ball. An outer ring formed around the orb before she flung it at the shadow creatures, drowning them with her attack.

The attack didn't last though as most of the shadow creatures flew out of the way, only to wind up in Sailor Saturn's path. "You're not getting away anytime soon!" he shouted at them. He raised the Silence Glaive into the air, generating his power. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Violet ribbons circled around him and his scythe before releasing into countless explosive ribbons that blew them apart.

"Nothing's Arrow!" shouted Sailor Oblivion.

"Transcending Light!" shouted Sailor Sol.

Their two attacks took down a duo of shadow creatures that attempted to grab Sailor Moon, which earned the brother and sister a thanks from the Sailor.

Mars rushed towards the shadows that restrained Maxi and Lex to help her friends out. She lit her finger with fire and began to form a circle around her self as eight symbols appeared around her. "Don't worry you guys, I'm here to help!" she shouted. "Mars Burning Mandala!" She brought her hands together with the fire gathering into her hand before ring of fire formed around her feet. The ring grew in size burning the shadow creatures, forcing them to relinquish their hold on her friends.

Maxi and Lex quickly transformed to join the others in the fight.

Sailor Mercury decided to finish burning shadow creatures off. Since they were so "kind" to him, he felt that he owed them a debt of gratitude. He began to spin around in a circle with arms over his chest and droplets of water circling around him before forming freezing water above his head. "Mercury Shine Snow Illusion!" he shouted. The snow swirled into his hands, which launched at his foes. The freezing snow shattered the shadow creatures, putting an end to them.

Sailor Uranus rushed towards the stage with Megumi's guard jumping in the way to defend his lady. He glared at the bastard that kept him from the one he loved. "You better move before I blow your ass to pieces!" he shouted, angrily. The shadow creature only shook his head, laughing at Uranus, which only pissed him off more. "Uranus Cracked Surface!" He gathered a bolt of energy into his hand, raising it above his head. The energy formed a ball of energy, which he hurled at the stubborn creature. The attack blew the shadow creature back on the stage, leaving him useless for the rest of the fight.

However, the New Sailors only managed to take down about a dozen of the three dozen shadow creatures lurking in the building. Megumi was able to gather enough of her strength to empower her children with enough dark power for them to overpower the Sailors. The New Sailors found themselves in trouble as the shadows leaped towards the gathered Scouts with the building nearly empty of innocents.

"Finish them all!" ordered Megumi.

Once she returned, Michiko witness the New Sailors about to perish. She already figured that if she didn't do something Xavier's or Akane's life would be lost to shadows. So she took hold of her hand that carried her Planetary Band and prayed to her Summon Spirit to do something to save the children. As the New Sailors' painful cries filled the air of grand hall further scaring her, while the remaining students tried to flee from the shadows that were battling against the New Sailors. She pushed for some form of answer, not wanting a repeat of the past.

Like many rare times before when Michiko reached out to her Summon Spirit, an answer was given to her. The words stated the Summon Spirit was still weak from the century old battle, but would help as best it could. So the band released these silvery feathers to each New Sailor with Michiko telling them to take hold of them. When they did, a new surge of power would rush through their veins.

This gave them new forms of attacks…and maybe more.

"We must pull our powers together!" said Super Sailor Moon. He raised the silvery feather above his head, praying to the energy locked within it. He prayed for the power to lend him strength to help protect the innocent and good. "Stand beside me, my friends! Let's show these shadow creatures what real Planet Power is!"

The New Sailors joined together with Super Sailor Moon, while Oblivion and Sol did damage control, locking hands as the feathers disappeared into their beings. The individual auras began to glow as embraced the Planet Power for their strongest attack. "New Sailor Planet Attack!" shouted the eight Sailor Scouts. The energy building up within them was unleashed at once, devastating the shadows. That led attack taking form of a massive wave that cleared the room of the creatures. The shadow creatures either perished in the attack or fled to the darkness before the attack could end them.

Afterwards they all spilt up with Sailor Oblivion attending to a now unconscious Sakura. With a pissed of Sailor Mercury and Uranus rushing towards a still weakened Megumi. The others handle any leftover creatures still roaming around, while they rushed to the aid of Xavier and Akane.

Megumi wasn't beaten though, she had recovered at this point and stood up to the two Sailors. She built up a shadow barrier built up from the anger within them, using it to protect herself from any harm. "This was the deal they made," said Megumi. "In exchange for Sakura, I would get to devour a Keyblade Apprentice. I decided that two is better than one Apprentice."

"Let them go!" shouted Uranus.

"No," laughed Megumi. "They belong to me now. I'll see you later, kids. Who knows, I may even give you back a body when I'm done draining them of their energy."

Megumi opened a portal that took her remaining shadow creatures into the safety of their dark sanctuary. Her guard grabbed both Xavier and Akane, dragging them into the darkness as well. Megumi blew the Scouts a kiss before disappearing into the shadows as well, leaving the Scouts alone from their failure.

However, now that the room was completely cleared, Megumi left a parting gift in the form of a shadowy explosion that blew up around them. The shadows blew the Scouts away, violently. They all began to fall into an unconscious state, their minds slipping away in the darkness as they laid scattered about everywhere. Where they were given a short glimpse of their summon spirit. With each one saying it wasn't time for them to aid the new Sailors just yet.

* * *

An unanswered pink cell phone with a Hello Kitty cell strap went unanswered by Akane to the pre-assigned ringtone, followed by a picture of an older male labeled Uncle Rob that flashed on the screen. That made had an impatient, casually dressed man in white pajama pants annoyed by his unresponsive niece. He hung up as he coughed violently into a Kleenex before sitting down and sighing.

"She'll call when she's done having fun." He coughed again.

As he used the same Kleenex again to catch what he was coughing up as the door bell went off. So this Uncle Rob got to his feet quickly tossing out the Kleenex into a bin he passed. He pulled on a robe and slippers, telling the person to wait for him to answer his own door. This revealed he was living in a small apartment with a mini-kitchenette and bathroom. He walked to a bolted front door that he opened, asking who it was.

"Glad to know you haven't coughed yourself to death dad," a young male commented.

"Hey, he's still alive!" said the other boy.

"Fuu ….Aaron….." The guy wasn't happy to see them. "What are you doing here?"

This was where a set of teenage males one with darken blond hair and other with golden brown hair pushing their way through. They were around the same height in semi-formal clothing and carried the Crescent Moon symbol in form of necklaces around their necks. With glowing teal colored eyed teenagers named Fuu Alee and Aaron Cuklen Battl. They called the man their father as they entered the tiny apartment. They informed him that he wasn't doing his duty as Ambassador for the Kingdom of the Moon at the moment. Further revealing the older male whose white skin and sickly blue eyes tensed up. As his loosely bond brown hair was tossed over his now thin shoulder when he coughed again. He was the husband of Neo-King's advisor, the White Mage, Sorceress Naminé who name was Roberto Allen Battl the third.

"We're here because mom can't take you leaving unannounced for Goddess knows how long this time," Fuu spoke.

"She's worried you're going to miss another anniversary and her birthday," Aaron added.

"So come home already!" Fuu yelled.

This got them told he couldn't for some strange reason as he started to cough violently once more. Into his hand revealing a mixture of blood and snot were shown to the teenagers. There was no way he could hide the truth from his persistence sons any longer.

"I have a tumor of some kind growing in my left lung that is slowly killing me from inside out," Roberto stated. "I've been in treatment for it since Fuu was born."

A sad/happy story of began with a young Naminé in her first year of becoming an advisor and a White Mage. She met a young Roberto who had a passion for the magical view on life and theory on life started on the moon. His passion and heart made her fall in love and marry him during their 3 year courtship together. That led to both succeeding in their careers and family lives with two sons following in either Naminé's or Roberto's footsteps. This only came crushing down when Roberto started leaving the Moon. After the 2nd birth of their son, not telling anyone where he went too.

"Why are you living in ….." Aaron didn't like the small apartment.

"It's the size of mom's walk in closet." Fuu walked in.

"For your information it suits me just fine during my visits to hospital." He wasn't welcoming them in.

Fuu was then gently pushed out by Roberto who requested they go back home and not tell their mother what they found. Slamming the door in their faces as he coughed once more.

"You're telling her and Uncle Sora about this." Fuu looked to Aaron.

That made Aaron gulp at what they had to face when they got back, not knowing of what was happening across town. Their friends were just downtown at the grand hall that would now be found trashed. The defeated New Sailors and dead shadow beings littered the massive room with Xavier and Akane missing.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Seems a formal dinner Xavier was invited too take place with out him as gifts to all will be handed out after dinner. Then tested against the return of a foe who goes after Crystal Palace where she ends up taunting the New Sailors.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

I can't believe I dressed Xavier up like I did as I started to wonder what I was thinking when I decided to

type it. how know why I did what I did to him since I like torturing my characters when ever I get an idea

I just have to do it. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Formal dinner among friends and family were something everyone would normally look forward too. The fancy food and drinks serviced to them on foreign dishware that came over seas could make anyone feel special. And it was all taking place in a grand dining room with swirl marble flooring, a crystal chandler, and long table with swirl granite top attached to cherry wood legs. Even the hand crafted chairs with gold embedded in them made of cherry wood were wonderful. As some form of classical music played entertain the guests.

If only the New Sailors, who were wearing their best clothes, were able to enjoy the formal dinner at the Crystal Palace. They were still reeling from their victory/defeat at the dance, which led to Xavier and Akane being captured. Even with Xavier's aunts and both of Reks's parents as the dinner guests to this affair. As the 2nd round of roasted lamb in a wine-based sauce with some kind of vegetable side, was put out with drinks refilled by kitchen staff dressed in white uniforms, avoided making eye contact with their guests. A quiet awkwardness filled the air until a certain woman would start again about the food she was eating.

"Yukio, for goddess' sake just eat it!" Raisa hatred how Yukio ,the woman, stared.

"You know she can't eat something that is smothered in an alcohol remember." Doroes reminds Raisa.

"It better then what we usually eat." Asuna held up her fork.

"Then I prefer to wait until either Xavier is rescued or Michiko feels like cooking," Yukio stated. "I apologize if I am offending anyone."

Not like her words fell on deaf ears as some of the New Sailors hadn't even touched or even finished their 1st meal. Since the invited teenagers weren't even touching the plates of food in front of them, Reks felt himself turning to his father, King Endymion for help. Endymion shook his head before taking hold of the Neo-King's hand. Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion had been informed of the events that took place at the dance, which led to the Keyblade Apprentices' capture. They were both informed of how Reks abandoned the palace to fight the shadow creatures and how their old friend Sailor Space gave them the power to perform a Sailor Planet Attack.

"Be glad you missed the action." Mina tried to sound positive.

"Since the party crushers was an improvement." Percy never liked the dance he was dragged too.

"Percy, cut out the smartass comment's already!" Kendra wasn't in mood to put up with his mood.

"That's something I would agree on because of the matter at hand." Maxi was trying to make sense of this.

"You know if Akane was here too, she'd yell at us to do something about saving Xavier." Edea would picture Akane doing so.

"Please don't remind us…of that." Raine couldn't hear it.

"I miss Mr. Undead." Diamond meant Xavier.

"We all do lil' Dee," a sad Lex answered him.

Like that, Diamond was patted on the head by Lex, while he was told he needed to eat all his food to get big and strong by Michiko. She had been, the whole time, in strange trance that kept her from talking. She seemed to be barely functioning at a normal human level after she watched Xavier get taken before her eyes. Recalling she couldn't do anything but pray to an old friend to help the New Sailors fight. So when she took a deep breath, looking to her Planetary Band before suggesting the children stop pouting and eat something.

"I know it seems bad now, but when the time calls for it, you'll all pull though." She tried her hardest to sound happy. She tried to be supportive of the New Sailors, trying to believe that they would be able to save her Xavier and poor Akane. Lady Kairi was a wreck, knowing that her daughter was missing and that no one could find her. "I've seen young Sora and your parents do that plenty of time. Even in the darkest of times, they were able to pull through to prove themselves the stronger and save everyone."

If that didn't lighten the mood then she started on stories of what Neo-King Ventus was like at their age. King Endymion started to laugh as he recalled his past experiences with the Neo-King, back when they were still young. The Neo-King wasn't pleased to hear his more embarrassing moments being thrown in there. Throwing in tales from past life experiences of when the Neo-King was also a young prince. Making sure to tell them the many times when young prince's Ventus combat training never went right. Hoping that laughs or even smiles would fill the air as her stories flowed.

"Do you really need to go there?" asked Neo-King Ventus.

"Oh yes she does," said King Endymion. "Even as old as you are now, you're just as much of a klutz as the day that I met you. Remember how you crashed into me the first time we met and I started to call your Porcupine Head?"

"Just rub it in, Riku," said the Neo-King. "You're still in the doghouse for even allowing yourself to be seduced by that shadow tramp."

Reks's eyes lit up as he tried to look away from his embarrassed father, while the others just watched with curiosity.

Hope, Reks's husband and High Priest of Elysion, intervened to smooth things over before things escalated horribly. The blond haired man gave a nervous laugh as he tried to change the subject onto something a little more relevant. "Why don't you tell them how you finally learned of each other's pasts?" suggested their son-in-law. "I think it's important for them to know how you were reunited by destiny then torn apart by Darkness."

The Neo-King gave a heavy sigh and King Endymion simply looked away, they both decided it would be best as they recalled that painful memory.

"We were captured by Zoisite of the Dark Kingdom," said the Neo-King. "He wanted Riku because he had all the Seven Rainbow Crystals and knew that he was Tuxedo Mask. Neither one knew I was Sailor Moon at the time so I was just a hostage to sweeten the deal."

"Zoisite was about to kill us both," said King Endymion. "Sora then acted bravely and transformed right in front of me, revealing that he in fact Sailor Moon. He rescued us both and was going to fight Zoisite on his own when I decided to reveal to him that I was Tuxedo Mask. The both of us were shocked to learn each other's secret, but we fought together to overpower him."

"Zoisite was strong though," said the Neo-King, "stronger then we were at the time. It wasn't until Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and the Keybearer broke into the building did we stand a chance. It was too late though, Zoisite had mortally wounded Riku, leaving me a wreck as I cried over his dying body. I hated him to death, but here I was crying over him. That's when the Rainbow Crystals reacted to my tears and transformed into the Silver Crystal. The crystal transformed us both into Prince Ventus and Prince Riku. We all learned of our past lives on the Moon during the First Silver Millennium."

"Zoisite captured me though," said King Endymion. "Queen Maleficent then subjected me into a memory spell by using Naminé against her will. They altered my memories and made me their warrior for darkness. I served them and fought against the Sailors multiple times. It wasn't until the final battle against the Dark Kingdom that I was saved."

"Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury gave their lives up so I could stop the Dark Kingdom," whispered the Neo-King. "Then I had to fight Riku on my own. I had to fight him to the death until Naminé shattered the spell she had over Riku. We then worked together to fight Maleficent, but she killed Riku. Naminé stabbed Maleficent then she was consumed by the Seeker of Darkness. I was totally on my own, fighting against the Seeker of Darkness. He would've won too had not the spirits of my friends stood beside me. I felt the friendship between the Sailors and Riku's love; it gave me strength to do what I must. I gave me the power to defeat the Seeker of Darkness."

"After the battle was over," said King Endymion, "the Silver Crystal revived everyone, but it erased our memories of our times as Sailors and princes. It wasn't until a new enemy arrived were our memories restored so that we may fight to protect the Earth. That was only the first time that we've lost each other to evil. Saving Akane and Xavier is your trial for overcoming the powers of Darkness. Consider this as your test, save you friends, and defeat your foe."

"Do it in the name of Love and Friendship," said the Neo-King. "Follow your hearts because your heart will always return you to the Light, and give you the strength to do the impossible."

The New Sailors nodded their heads, listening to the words of the kings, feeling empowered by what they had to say. Even Xavier's Aunts were touched by the grand speech in some way. Thinking maybe they could help the New Sailors in some form or another.

* * *

"You look kind of weird in that." Akane couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"At least she dressed you into something simpler." Xavier took the hat off.

Both were being held in a prison cell that was more of a spacious area that was fit for royalty of highest kind, with guarded door that had a luxurious appeal to anyone who would a step foot in it. Akane and Xavier weren't amused though, being trapped in this prison since they were force to live here after being ripped away from their friends. Dressed in completely different clothes then what they were kidnapped in just the day before. Xavier wore silky, white robes considered formal wear for the men on the White Moon, while Akane clad in a brown, sleeveless, floor length, halter top, dress.

"At least she allowed us to keep our Keychains." Akane looked to her Winged Heart.

"Yeah like I've got the Beastly Balance with me right now." Xavier stared to his silver chain. "I just wish this dormant one would work. UGH! There's no way we're going to get out of here, not with our powers sealed off like this. We can't even summon our Keyblades or cast a simple spell."

Akane would've said something if only the squeaking of the only way in and out of her and Xavier's room didn't open. The doorway opened, revealing Megumi, wearing her familiar black dress that she had worn to the dance, carrying a bag in her arms. She also had a book that looked a little like the Kei Lei but it binding was colored white, and titled 'Beasts of Legend'.

"Brought you something to eat and read before I pick which one I am going to feed from," Megumi spoke, wickedly. "Now, how are you liking your new accommodations? I hope they are to your liking."

"It's quiet and very bland," was all Akane answered her with.

"I try!" Megumi placed both items down as she bought in a table.

Akane wanted to tell her more or at least tell her off, only to be stopped by Xavier who had to reminded her of the last time. Since they couldn't remember how they came to this room and were wearing usual clothes, it left them slightly grateful to not be locked away in a dungeon, naked. So all Akane did was try and sit quietly beside Xavier on the Victorian style sofa, which was surprisingly comfortable. They watched Megumi turn her back to them as she said something about her dinner time being at three. As she laid down two rules for them to follow when it came to the energy they carried.

"One, no wasting your Sei in some form of casting spells or even using those fancy Keyblade based attacks to escape. Besides, I already told you that I sealed your abilities so you can't do much," Megumi said to them. "And two, don't piss me off."

She further told them she changed their clothes to what they were wearing now for her own personal reasons. That would be revealed when Xavier asked why he looked like a priest. When she said something about his state of clothing being what the men on the White Moon wore during the First Silver Millennium, before leaving them alone once more with a promise to visit Xavier later.

As he sat back on the sofa with Akane following him, saying she was sorry insisting he should put his hat back on. That didn't get her an answer from him as he stared to look over the book before opening it. The book had the Moon Kingdom Crescent Moon seal under the titled, on its cover. He opened it, revealing aged pages that held the secrets of the text. The index had the named of creatures both Akane and Xavier had never heard off as they stumbled upon 'creatures of the shadows'. That got them to turn to pg XX where a note from Megumi upon it.

'_**To my willing hostages, I give this book to help better understand how you are going to die. So I give you the book that the Order of the Blade kept for creatures that followed the paths laid upon by the Gods. The paths of the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, and the paths of the God of Discord, Chaos. Have fun learning of your fate.'**_

That was all read aloud by Akane who looked over Xavier's shoulder the whole time to see what he was reading. She gulped hard and offered him something from the blood covered bag as she took a sit by him afterward. He refused the food as he looked upon the few pages, that would tell him of the shadow creatures with some of Sakura's words coming to mind.

* * *

The newly opened Fallen Moon was being run by the current employee Sakura and her two baby-sitters: Snow and Lightning . The siblings were told to guard the girl until they all returned from the formal dinner at the Crystal Palace. So they were all wearing the shops newest form of uniforms from 60's ice cream shop. They were all in bright colors and completely unlike what Snow and Lightning would usually wear.

They serviced as little customers as they could since there was a private appointment that would come in at this time. They were told it was an older male by the name of Roberto Allen Battl the Third, who visited the shop from his way back from the hospital after some type of experimental treatment he was going through. So there was a set near the window that was to be kept specifically opened for him. Along with a slice of homemade Lemon pie and cup of tea placed aside just for him.

Sakura felt a sudden pain in the back of her head as she remembered something else about today. She turned around to see a man stepping in, who was actually who she had forgotten in the first place. "I forgot brother is coming by," she thought she whispered to herself. However, Lightning and Snow caught wind of this.

"So is he anything like you, Sakura?" Lightning asked trying picture him.

"Yeah a tall blond who doesn't liked to be touched?" Snow had to make a joke, more to make fun of his sister then to talk about Sakura's brother.

That got him an unruly answered from a six foot male dressed as a mortician with glowing grey eyes. He walked from Sakura's shadow without a care in the world, telling them he wouldn't harm them. He asked if he could sit somewhere and enjoy his day off since their father was with their caretaker. That got him placed at a seat in the back by Sakura who was happy to see another member of her family, at her new place of work after what she been through. Lightning and Snow kept their guard up though, not sure if he could be trusted alone with Sakura.

"I hear your have found your special someone," he just had to ask.

"Hai, brother, he's one blessed by the planets," she said, happily. "His touch its..."

Sakura was then grabbed from behind by Snow who winked and stated he wasn't letting this one get away no matter what. Snow revealed to her brother that he had been by her side the whole time. Since her return to them after Megumi forcedly traded the two only known Keyblade Apprentices on Earth.

Snow then turned to his sister behind the counter just as she was returning change to a customer. He noticed that Sakura's brother had been eyeing Lightning a bit and found it to be a little amusing as he took Sakura back behind the counter. "He's all yours sis." Snow thought Lightning should make a friend.

"He tips well and isn't mean to working staff," Sakura added.

"This seems more like one of Akane's matching making schemes," Lightning said a little bitterly. She took the job anyways since she could use a good tip.

As Snow started to woo Sakura all over again, Lightning was stuck with Sakura's brother who hadn't given his name. She approached him as best as she could with little known about the guy aside from what Sakura had told them.

"May I take your order, Mister…?" Lightning asked kindly guarded way.

"Its Ackie Lien Inal Freshwater," he answered her, "since I don't get out much, Miss. Lightning , can you recommend something?"

Lightning wasn't familiar with menu of the shop as Sakura and her own brother weren't helping any. So before she could even do anything, the shop's repeated customer entered coughing the whole time. He was surprised to see that the shop wasn't full with its staff of elder women dressed in their odd costumes. So when he stopped coughing long enough to ask them what they needed help with anything. The answer was simple since Snow didn't know the menu options and Ackie was new to the place.

So Roberto would take a different seat away from his usual seat, telling Ackie about what was on the menu. All the pies and cakes choices took most of the time as mini treats were narrowed down to Roberto's top 5 favorites. The drinks were posted on the nearby wall in different flavors and forms of being served.

"Then I'll have whatever a Sailor Dish deal is." Ackie liked the theme meal.

That means he would have a wide selection of food or sweets named after the New or Neo Sailors. It started with Moon Sundae or a piece of Crescent Moon Cake on hand craved glass plates, with a Mercury theme ice teas called White Diamond or Icy Storm serviced in antique European tea cups. That could be switched out with Neptune themed ice drinks from Tides of Hope or Inner Reflection followed by sandwiches based on Uranus' attacks World Shaker or Layered Turbulence.

Some were warned to stay away from the spicy items like the Mars's Heated Ice Cream Sandwiches in berry flavors. Or Saturn's ice cream pops mixed with spicy and hot flavors mixed into the popsicles. There were the sweeter Venus inspired candies called Love & Beauty Kisses to the heart shaped lovely pops. The Jupiter themed dishes were salads called Electro Green Leaf or Veggie Shocker mixtures with fresh vegetables. All ended with a Pluto themed sweet called Out of this World, which was the in form of a waffle bowl sundae.

"There are side options, but they are rather plain compared to the Sailor Dishes," Roberto advised.

Ackie smirked and went with the Tides of Hope ice drink as Roberto took his offer on joining him. With his usual order of the lemon pie and drink were brought to him as he shared stories with Ackie. Both seem to be having good time as Snow, Lightning , and Sakura watched them from behind the front desk.

Not noticing a black town car with international flags pinned to its hood park in front of the shop with blonde haired woman stepping out from it. She was escorted to the door by a single man in a black suit who known of them knew, but knew that he had to be from the Moon Palace. He walked her in as the name Roberto Allen Battl the 3rd was announced when the woman walked through the front door. Ackie flinched as he turned back to see just who was yelling like a madwoman.

"Seems my sons went and told on me," Roberto sighed. "Glad to know you still keep tabs on me."

He made sure to pull a chair up for the woman he called Naminé who walked over to him with tears in her eyes. She said how she secretly worried she been, for years, thinking he was cheating on her with another women. He laughed and told her she was only woman or being alive that could please him like she had over their many years together.

"Before you start, Naminé, about how your magic can help me recover faster," he needed her to know this, "I rather see what science holds for me. I don't want to force you to weave a spell that is beyond even your level. We aren't sure just how far even magic can go when healing a person on death's door. You are no Neo-King Ventus or Cosmos, Naminé. There will be ramifications for your magicks that not even we are aware of."

"And what if science can't help you?" argued Naminé. "What if you wait too long trying to find a scientific solution to your health that my magic wouldn't be able to help you no matter how hard I tried? What kind of wife would I be if I didn't at least help my husband and try to save his life?"

"Naminé," Roberto said as he noticed the tears running down her face. The Sorceress had stood up with one of the lights shattered from her magical might. Roberto rose up to attempt to calm his wife, but she swatted his hand away. "Don't give up on me, Naminé. I can get better…it's just going to take time."

"Time isn't eternal, Roberto," said the Sorceress. "All things come to an end, and I can't keep you forever. I won't be able to save you when your final thread is about to be snapped apart."

Ackie got up from his chair, deciding that this verbal showdown was going on a little too far. He drove himself between the two before things got either too teary or brutal. "I think you two need to just sit down and enjoy a piece of cake," he said, trying to lighten things up. "Why don't you two try and reach a compromise. I'm not sure what you can do, miss, but you could research magical remedies for him, while he pursues a scientific way to heal himself. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes," they both said, calming down as they sat back down.

With that solved Naminé was asked by Lightning why she was here when the visiting Neo-king and his husband was brought up. Followed by her sampling the lemon pie slice her husband was eating, requesting the recipe for the desert. Where she was told the recipe was only known to owner of the shop only, and was hard to get since Michiko didn't part with her recipes.

"Good luck with that one." Sakura was scared of Michiko.

"Yeah what she said." Snow couldn't help but stare at Sakura's back side

"If you give us some time the owner will return and you can talk to her about it," Lightning elbowed Snow to look forward. Snow gulped as she got him good in the ribs, his only soft spot. "So please enjoy yourself while you wait."

Lightning then dragged Snow off to the back of the shop since she couldn't handle the guy staring at Sakura's rear any longer. So she ended up reminding him to try and look somewhere else for a future girlfriend that couldn't kill him. Snow tried to pull up a counter argument when his younger sister just threw a knife at his head, telling him that he would work only in the back and do all the cooking until he could handle being up front again.

* * *

As the dinner was coming to an end, the Neo-King Ventus had a special gift for the New Sailors. He rose from the dinner table with his hands tied behind his back as he called for all the New Sailors to stand and come to him. The teens followed the Neo-King's instructions and made their way to the windows where he stood.

"Now, Michiko told me of how her Summon Spirit unlocked new abilities for you," said the Neo-King. "It allowed you to use a Planet Attack and opened a gate for you all to become stronger. Now, in order to attain these new strengths, you need the Sailor Weapons in order to do so. I've tapped into each of your Planet Powers in order to create your weapons."

The Neo-King raised his hands up in the air with the Silver Crystal appearing before the New Sailors. The lotus shaped crystal was beginning to glow as a light washed over the New Sailors, unlocked more of their hidden abilities. Everyone but Reks and Diamond were bathed by this light, and light formed in each of their hands.

Maxi held onto an ornate Lexicon that was predominantly gold with an oval shaped cover. The spine had a red diamond in the middle with white pentagons above and below it. There were red spikes running from both sides of the cover with black, arm-like shapes around the spikes. "Radical Treatise," Maxi whispered.

Lex held onto a giant Axe Sword with a blue handle, and a black and yellow semi-circle on the pommel. There was a silver cross leading up to the handle and blade with a golden cross over it. The blade itself was black with golden teeth and red lines running on the black portions of the blade. A counterweight balanced out the back, but the front part had a longer blade portion. "Cardinal Virtues," Lex whispered.

Kendra held onto Chakrams with black outer rings and red inner ones. There was a black cross on the handles she held and four spikes stuck out from the sides. "Inferno," Kendra whispered.

Mina held onto a pink Sitar with great care as she marveled at its beauty. There were triangular headstocks and two semi-circles notches taken out of its base. Its neck is pink and indigo edges, the body had an arrow shape, and the three white strings were anchored to a heart shaped piece. "Serenade," Mina whispered.

Percy held onto a Scythe with a blue-grey handle, a yellow section on the base, and a flat pink pommel. The base of the blade had a white diamond on it, the blade of the Scythe was magenta, and the blade had a silver edge around it. "Quiet Belladonna," Percy whispered.

Edea held onto a Buster Sword with a red handle. The silver-gray blade was long and easily taller than her. There were two holes at the bottom of the sword, which she ran her hand over. "Greatsword," Edea whispered.

Raine held onto a Gunblade with a black handle, a silver revolver part with an angel wing sticking up, and a blue energy blade that radiated with power. She simply swung her sword forward before a smile formed on her lips. "Lion Heart," Raine whispered.

The New Sailors were all amazed by their weapons, while the Neo-King returned to his seat and kept secret the many abilities that their weapons allowed them to have.

"Why don't I get a Sailor Weapon?" asked Diamond.

"You're too young," said Reks. "Don't worry I didn't get my weapons until way later either. Your time will come soon enough, cousin."

"True little one." Michiko pats Diamond's head.

Diamond still didn't like being kept away from the cool weapons so he just went back to his seat to finish off his ice cream. Where he was smothered by Raisa, Doroes, Asuna, and Yukio because he was so cute. Asking and offering him more sweet treats he could munch on.

* * *

With the dinner over with and their guests leaving the palace, Reks and Hope went to one of the high towers where they felt a dark presence going. The New Sailors and Xavier's family were blind to the dark cloud looming over them as they left to return home that night. However, the Neo-Kings joined them on the balcony since they too felt a dark cloud looming above the palace.

"I kinda wish we hadn't sent the Sailor Quartet to the Parallel Moon," said Reks. "We could really use their help right about now."

"Hana and Peruru needed their help more," reminded Hope. "Don't worry, my love, we can handle these intruders together."

The Neo-Kings agreed with their son-in-law as they watched a storm of shadows invade the palace. They came down from the sky and landed on the tower where the four kings stood. Megumi was at the lead of the dozen shadows she had brought with her. A dark aura was surrounding her, making them see that she had been feeding on somebody with large supply of Sei.

Reks took a few steps forward with his Crystal Moon Article, transforming into Sailor Moon in seconds. His body began to glow with a bright light as he transformed into a Sailor Soldier. "Where are Xavier and Akane?" shouted the Sailor Soldier. He summoned his Crisis Moon Scepter.

"You'd better talk fast," warned the Neo-King. "I'm not sure how patient I am with some home-wrecking, shadow bitch!"

"Easy there, Neo-King Ventus, harsh threats will get you nowhere. Do you all willing think I'll just tell you where they are so willingly?" Megumi mocked them.

On the high tower made of newly gathered energy, Megumi stood atop of it after invading the Crystal Palace with a small group of shadow creatures. She had failed to toy with Reks or even Hope during the formal dinner taking place due to the presence of the Moon Kings.

Only to find something else

In the form of the New Sailors who were leaving the Crystal Palace with Xavier's aunts all in as a massive group. Their group rushed onto the tower once they felt Megumi's energy invading the palace. That got her in a fight with the New Sailors on Palace grounds as blows and questions were exchanged.

The one Sailor she aimed for most during this fight was New Uranus. Stating each time she made eye contact with him that she had been feeding from Xavier. She was silenced though by an angry Neptune who used her Vengeful Tides to shut her up. The others shouted at Megumi that Akane had better not been rotting in a lonely and dark cell somewhere. Each of them showing off the latest gift she and the others had gotten from the Neo-King just hours ago.

"So you have new toys?" Megumi said, plainly. She wasn't exactly impressed by them since she knew they couldn't use them to their full potential yet. "They're not going to do much."

Like that Megumi cursed both Xavier's and Akane's names without a care in the whole world. Openly telling them before she turned her back on them, bringing up how Xavier's wound was getting worse everytime she drained him. But it was also lacking proper medical attention, which only made Xavier's situation worse and he would soon be falling into Death's embrace.

"You're the one who is going to die!" shouted Uranus. "I'm going to make you pay for even laying a finger on him!"

"We're all going to make you pay," corrected Sailor Moon. "We'll show you just how much stronger we've become! Everyone, together now. Sailor Planet Attack!"

The New Sailors all gathered together and called out for a Sailor Planet Attack. Megumi's eyes lit up as she instantly disappeared into the shadows before it was too late. The Scouts quickly generated enough power for their attack, releasing it upon the shadows that stuck around.

A wave of Sailor energy blew them away, ending the shadow creatures' existence.

Ventus and Endymion felt the power of the New Sailors as they were amazed by the raw strength behind it.

They knew that the New Sailors were ready for their biggest test yet .

* * *

Akane then sneezed before she worriedly cared for an unconscious Xavier after Megumi paid them yet another visit, and drained Xavier. Megumi had drained him even more of his energy before going off the Crystal Palace to deal with the Sailors. Telling him she was going to say hi to his friends with her new energy. Before she turned to Akane telling the girl she was next when she returned from her visit. So far Megumi had yet to return, which was a good thing for now.

"If only I could do something," sighed Akane.

She sighed as she felt upset that she couldn't do anything without her moves getting absorbed by the shadow creatures. She pressed the wet rag over Xavier's head for the 2nd time, wondering if Lex and the others were doing alright. Then she remembered the stitch work Xavier still carried on his chest, which worried her to the bone. So she had to be careful on unlacing the robe's collar as best she could until she stopped at the bandages over his chest. They didn't looked infected after not being changed like they were supposed to be.

"No blood or signs of gangrene." She pressed around the bandaging gently. "That means you're healing nicely."

"Hmm…" Xavier's eyes flickered.

"Sleepy aren't we?" She tried to carry a conversation with the sleepy Xavier.

"Not now, Lex…" Xavier whined in his sleep now, which sounded surprisingly like moans.

Akane was filled in on what Xavier and Lex were doing an hour before the heavenly formal from the horse's mouth. The details alone were shocking and graphic of how both her childhood friend Lex losing his virginity with the new kid. Even hearing that the back of Lex's car was used for the special event had taken place. All those details were enough to make anyone freak.

"OMG!" she squealed.

"WHAT?" a grumpy Xavier woke up.

"You and Lexy aren't virgins!" Akane couldn't help but to squeal.

"Damn it!" Xavier sat himself up, straightening his posture. "I talked in my sleep, again. I didn't want anyone to find out until Lex and I were ready to spill the beans."

"And the night of yours and Lex's first high school dance together." Akane hugged herself from the romance of it all. "I can't wait to tell the others about this."

"I am in Hell," Xavier sighed.

Then he was corrected that him sleep talking about how he lost his virginity and she was going to bust him out wasn't Hell, but the fact they were locked up in a prison was Hell. He then sighed and asked her why the top of his clothing's collar was undone. She brought up the stitch work that was still embedded on his chest covered in bandaging. Saying that since they weren't home and didn't have Dr. Marluxia around for emergencies, he was stuck with her and the little knowledge she had on first aid care.

"I learned a little from Dr. Marluxia when he patch me up when I got hurt during my keybearer training." Akane just sat there with her legs crossed. "Now that you're here…"

"Please tell me you're not thinking of us hooking up because just to tell you now I love Lex and hope he loves me in return." Xavier stated.

"You love Lex?" Akane screamed.

Xavier was then set crashing from his high when remembered that he couldn't be with the one his heart was now pounding for. Images of Lex alone made him request to be left alone as he laid back down, which led to Akane getting mad. She refused to leave him alone when she wiped away each one of Xavier's tears away, understand his pain. She missed each one of her friends, hopping they were planning something.

She could only pray to the Goddess that their friends would save them from this despair.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Certain items stir conflict emotions led to injury for a strongest character of the gang during some alone time at school. Followed by a few hints of shadow creatures to be revealed after Akane tends to yet another weaken Xavier.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

I had to get ready to finish Megumi off since I was getting sick of her and the shadow creatures already even when I created her when bored. Along with showing that the New sailors or as human as everybody else when it comes to matter of the heart. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Modified, red, Kawasaki ninja motorcycle,

Scattered art supplies,

One winged locket with his picture in it,

A single love note addressed to him in Xavier's hand writing,

Laksha and Tsukasa that belonged to Xavier,

Bright blond hair dyed jet black,

the Fallen Moon Shop itself.

They were all reminders to Lex about his first boyfriend that he would have started calling Xav after that special night they shared. The memory itself still warmed Lex during his team practice, after school in the sport's center. He was still lingering in the male locker room with conflicting emotions about losing Xavier with nothing but a winged locket to remind him of that night. Stopping somewhere near his locker as pent up anger roared though is body. Before he knew it, he punched in the door of a nearby locker, cursing the shadow creature's name.

Not knowing of the short and brief talk Megumi was having with Xavier before her daily task of sucking him dry. The conversation mostly was about the sleeping memories within Xavier who Megumi offered to awake herself if Xavier was willing to give up his Keyblade. He strongly disagreed with her like he had been doing for hours on end since their talk started.

"Now you know I don't like it when you do that." Megumi whined.

"Like I care." Xavier weakly huffed.

Megumi ended up rolling her grey eyes at him, stating he should watch his words more carefully. Making her change the white robes he had been wearing to a darker colored outfit with the use of shadow magic.

"You look so much better in that," she said, liking her work.

"I am not a doll for your amusement!" Xavier couldn't see out his left eye now, which completely freaked him out. "What did you do to my hair?"

Megumi started to mess with her nails as she placed Xavier in front of a regular mirror, pointing out his change since coming here. Clad in this all black outfit with matching belt and headband was someone Xavier didn't know. As a once lean form with little to no muscle mass to it. It was all replaced by this person staring back at Xavier with half his face covered by pure blond hair. With newly developed muscles in places there weren't before this change in him took place.

"Call it my gift to you after I suck out the rest of that wholesome energy," Megumi said, while disposing the mirror, "since I got to send something back to your friends."

"Makes me wonder what your kind was like during olden days." Xavier wished he was back with Akane.

"I do love history lessons." Megumi clapped her hands.

Like that Xavier was pulled into a sitting position as Megumi sat upon her make shift throne smiling. Talking about the days when her kind was the lowest level of parasites that fed off of humans' fear. They were always hiding in the shadows to hide from Order of the Blade that resided on the Earth. Doing as they pleased with what they had before they evolved into takers of human lives. It was because of the spilled blood and taken Sei energy that got them sealed away for those thousands of years.

"We were around before the Keyblade War began and even the original Moon Kingdom," Megumi sighed. "We had nothing to sustain us, but mortal fears."

She then stopped herself before further revealing more of her kind to Xavier, reminding him to read the 'Beast of Legend'. She lifted her hand as she neared him, asking if he was reading the book she gave to him as she placed her hand upon his chest, he fell to an unconscious state with questions on his mind. Not knowing he was returned to his shared holding cell where Akane would attend to him.

When he was transported to her, she abandoned the 'Beast of Legend' book to the opened section of shadow creatures' origins. Where the cluster of words saying these beings were created from twisted, shadow magic. It said that the darkest places within the earth itself was said to be their home. It also said how a queen and her chosen mate would rule over them until a new female took over old one's place. There were other words in the text that involved skin walkers and shape-shifters that listed their natural abilities.

* * *

At the local greyhound bus station, near the warehouse distract, where buses from Tokyo and out of state were arriving/dropping off. There was a nervous Kairi and uncaring Joseph standing in the lobby as they awaited the return of their 2nd child. Akane's twin brother, Archer Erio Smith, was coming back from reform school. It seemed his endless string of misdeeds is what got him sent away in the first place.

"My baby is coming back." Kairi had missed Archer, despite his destructive nature. "Are you even one bit excited, Joseph?"

"About a child who can't stop getting himself in trouble," Joseph said, the disgust evident in his voice, "then no."

Another voice interrupted Joseph from continuing on about his terrible son. Maxi stood up from his chair, looking out the window to see a bus unloading it's passengers. "I know I'm not." Maxi hated waiting around for people.

Kairi was too happy to even threaten her husband with no sex or even him sleeping on the couch as she repeatedly tugged on his arm. Telling him to get the camera ready for when bus 203 from northern Japan started to pull in. The bus arrived, parked, and opened its doors for the unloading passengers of all types to walk off.

"I don't see him yet." Kairi looked for Archer. "He's probably in the back of the bus. You know how he doesn't like to be around people who aren't family."

"Then what are we to tell him about his sister?" Joseph remembered his daughter was still missing.

"Don't look at me," Maxi said when Joseph turned to me. "I am not doing it. I want no part of this. You're his father, man up and be a father to him."

Poor Maxi was already nervous when the bus itself was emptying out, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. The image of a male version of Akane came to mind with shoulder length brown hair, bright teal eyes, and pale peach skin in a sleeveless top, ripped jeans, and leather boots wearing dog tags around his neck. Who went by the name Archer Erio Smith and was a known trouble maker for a 16 year old.

"There he is!" Kairi spotted her son, "ARCHER!"

Joseph was forced to take pictures of his son walking toward them as Kairi ran over to hug him with her opened arms. The Keyblade Master wrapped her motherly arms around Archer's broad shoulders and got to hug the life from him. Making him unable to say how happy he was to be here instead of reform school where he been for the last year.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Joseph asked Maxi.

Trying to encourage someone like Maxi to say something to someone like Archer wasn't easy since both weren't strangers. It's a known fact that both were awkwardly, romantically involved with one another that was the problem. They had just started their so-called relationship around the time Archer was sent off to reform school. So reforming a relationship like theirs was going to take time.

"I'd rather stay here." Maxi just watched the family moment unfolding.

"Miss out on what your brother has," Joseph said, shrugging his shoulder, "nothing wrong with going after something that makes you happy."

"You're the one who doesn't like your son yet here you are pawning him off on me," said the young man.

Maxi thought about what Joseph said with the intelligent side of his brain before he stepped forward behind Akane's brother and said his bravest hello. Like that, Archer's familiar teal colored eye connected with Maxi's eyes and an old spark awoke within them both. The familiarity between the two was dangerous for them both. Maxi felt his knees go weak, while Archer just wanted to take Maxi in his arms there. Archer found himself pulling away from his mother's arms as the other just stood inches away watching. Archer approached Maxi with cautious steps and a cheery smile on his face.

"So your dad still mad at me for stealing his '91 firebird and crushing it in to the Hino shrine grounds?" Archer asked/greeted Maxi.

"If the upgraded security on the garage dad placed on afterward counts," Maxi said, too nervous to look up at Archer again, "then who knows?"

"Who knows indeed?" Archer smiled at him.

Instead of wrapping an arm around Maxi's waist and getting a kiss out of him by sheer force, Archer stepped away from him. No pats on his ass, wink followed by rude hand gestures, or even dirty comments about his butt. As Maxi's being was completely left alone unlike the past when Archer would be all over him.

"So where is the rest of the welcome party?" Archer asked about the others. "I know Akane should be here to take pictures instead of you, pops."

This left Maxi at an impasse since his brother was in no shape to see anyone as every else were busy bothering Sakura. With some form of a game plan to get their friends back after the nearly failing the last few times against someone like Megumi, who seem to be one step ahead of them no matter what they went with.

"Why don't you take him to where everyone is?" Kairi suggested as she insisted Maxi show him the Fallen Moon.

"Yeah, you two can get a chance to reconnect as friends." Joseph winked at Maxi.

Archer agreed with the idea of Maxi showing him to this Fallen Moon so he could see the old gang. That was where everyone split apart with Archer's bags going home with his parents, and Maxi stuck with Archer.

"So how is being New Sailor Mercury working out for you, if I am allowed to ask about it?" Archer was trying to make conversation as they left the bus station.

"It's just like I told you back then before you left," Maxi bluntly spoke.

Archer then sighed as he reached out gently to take hold of Maxi's shoulder as he asked about if 'they' was still a chance for them. Bringing up the way he hurt Maxi by leaving unannounced for that reform school, and not giving him some form of writing or phone call exchanged between them. Until half a year went by and Maxi got this 2 page letter filled with apologies, staring at it with tears. Maxi began the water works as he looked up to the sky as Archer's letter begged him to forgive him.

So Maxi pulled his arm from Archer's grip, telling him he a lot of work to do to make things up with his family after what Archer dragged him through. He was only willing to take Archer back if they started out as friends again then worked back to boyfriends. This placed a real smile on Archer's lips as he pulled Maxi into a familiar embrace telling him he'll try his best.

"I got my Max back," Archer sweetly sung.

"Yeah…whatever..." Maxi started to blush.

"You still get red faced about people grabbing on you." Archer just loved when Maxi got like this. Even though Maxi was older than him, this vulnerable side always made Archer feel the older. He wanted to take Maxi in his arms at this point to kiss all his trouble away, but knew that it was too soon for that.

Then Archer was corrected that it was the close contact that Maxi wasn't comfortable with since he never understood intimacy very well. So having someone he once and still loved come back into his life was going to be hard, since Archer was known by all as the grabby-and-feely type. That led to a five whole minutes wasted with Archer just hugging Maxi from behind. As people passed them staring at them thinking they were a couple when a suggestion was made for them to leave before the attention got worst.

It was agreed upon by Archer who was looking forward to seeing old and new faces after what he been through. So he allowed Maxi to guide toward the parking lot outside the bus station. They came face to face with a blue Honda that would be their ride to the location. They got into and Maxi drove them over to Fallen Moon within an hour time limit where the drama began to unfolded. It all started when Archer stepped in the back of the shop and was greeted by 5 upset faces.

"What is HE doing here?" Mina said, shocked to see Archer.

"Please tell me you haven't returned to crash another stolen car into my family's home AGAIN!" Kendra wasn't happy to see the plus one.

"You know if Lex sees him," Edea had to point that out, "he's screwed, right?"

"Oh yeah, he's is SO screwed." Percy could picture it. "I can wait till the little bastard gets his ass kicked. You crashed that damn car into my room!"

"Not helping, guys," Raine said, being the voice of reason. "And it's nice to see you back home, Archer."

That got them all a wave from Archer who seemed unfazed by what they had to say to him. Not like he got a pat on the back or even a hug from them after what he had put them through at various points throughout their lives. So he stood his ground and asked everyone where Lex was, needing to say something to him. He was answered by a not so happy tone of Lex requesting Archer to leave the room. Who would have punched Archer's face if a familiar black Moon Cat named Laksha didn't jump to his shoulder.

She brought up Lex's bandaged hand as Archer was impressed by the talking female cat. As all the girls in the group were willing to listen to Lex's story of he injured his hand, while smothering him with affection. Archer took hold of Laksha and asked her if she was a DNA science experiment done by Maxi. Leaving the guys by themselves so they could greet Snow and Lightning with Sakura tagging along.

"Hello Miss. Sunshine." Archer whistled at Sakura.

Sakura was offended by this but kept hold of her control of not ripping his head off with her in-human strength. Snow felt like punching that boy's lights out, Lightning was about to be very annoyed by the punk, and Maxi just turned his head away since he wasn't surprised that Archer openly flirted with someone else in front of him. Flashback of their past relationship began to float into his mind as he just stayed around his brother. Laksha jumped out of Archer's hold warning him Sakura wasn't his type.

"Now when we're done with the socializing children we need to get to business." Tsukasa joined them.

"That means you have to go," Laksha turned to Archer, "but its glad to meet you young man."

"Yeah, yeah," said Archer. "I can take the hint."

Archer knew when he wasn't wanted anymore so before he would leave all alone he reached out and took hold of a slender waist, and pulled Maxi toward him with no intention of stopping. As he leaned in, he got close enough to press his lips upon Maxi's that last a good 4 minutes. Before he released Maxi telling him to call him later, leaving through the way he came. Archer would've turned and start to walk away from all, if someone coming in didn't stop him.

"Archer!" Reks was surprised to see him. "You're back?"

"Seems the half pint has really grown up, while I was away," Archer mocked the young king. He looked Reks over, admiring how much he changed in the year. Instead of being scrawnier like the Neo-King, Reks actually looked more manly like King Endymion.

Archer looked over the casually dressed young man, who was once a little boy half his size with an obsession about Sailor Moon. He was stared at by Reks who the last he saw Archer was a year ago. Both remembered the bus Archer was placed on that would take him to the reform school. So instead of exchanging words of greetings or handshakes, Archer cut the young king short.

"Seems duty always comes first," Archer said to Reks. He was still unaware of what was happening and didn't seem happy at all to not know the situation. "Have fun going all Sailor Scout on us."

Before Reks or the others could stop Archer, he left them telling all to have fun saving the world. Since, unlike them or even his own sister, he wasn't chosen by Fate to be a Sailor or a Keyblade Wielder. So he stepped out the back door of the shop's first floor, taking out his cell phone and calling home. Where his father would answer instead of his mom and telling him he was on his way to pick him up.

"Yeah, they're having one of their meetings now," Archer sadly spoke, "I'll wait on street corner."

As he pressed the end button on the cell phone, he had to remind himself that he wasn't like before. Fighting the urge to kick over a trash bin and scream, he took a breath and started walking to the corner. Not knowing that the people and talking animals he left behind were planning a rescue mission.

Not knowing that back inside Tsukasa and Laksha were asking Reks and everyone if the risk was worth it. They were both worried in some form or another that these young Sailors would get hurt by these ancient creatures.

"Reks, are you sure this is alright to do without the aid of the Neo Sailors or your fathers?" Tsukasa and Laksha asked the young king.

Reks sighed greatly as he sat upon an offered chair saying whatever this Megumi was that she needed to be stopped. So going in an infested nest and to save two Keyblade Apprentices was worth it. "Besides, this is our chance to prove ourselves worthy of being Sailors," he told everyone. "The Neo Sailors will be on the move if we fail to return home by the end of the day. So they'll back us up in case we fail to return."

"Well, with that out of the way," their attention was turn was turned to Sakura, "then there are some other things you need to know about what you're facing."

She sighed and would tell them all about the warehouse turned shadow creature lair for Megumi and her beings. Describing possible entrance points and where anyone would be kept prisoner. She made sure to mention that the first floor was a massive throne room that Megumi used mostly for her own musings, and was filled with spheres of dark energy that would eat non-living orgasms tossed at them. Also warning them to watch out for the earthly tentacles that Megumi used a form of defense or killing tool.

Other then the acting guards outside the building that would make entering the building hard. The inside was going to be harder since doorways were cloaked with shield spells powered by stolen Sei. So using a light or heated base attack on it alone would get them that far. A hand drawn map done by Sakura of the lair was given to them so that they wouldn't get lost in the maze.

"I wish there was more I can tell you," Sakura said, sadly. "It makes me wish that I know more."

"You did your best." Snow gently hugged Sakura.

"We'll thank her later when we get Xavier and Akane back." Tsukasa and Laksha knew Sakura gave all she could. "Now we need to plan."

This led to Sakura being asked to leave by the Moon Cats since she needed to return to work. As she left, everyone watched a romantic scene take place between Snow and Sakura, an embrace followed by a simple kiss between them made some swoon as others just stared. For Lex, he was reminded of when Xavier would stand on his tiptoes to when they kissed. So he had to look away as the pain of Xavier's short absence pulled at his heart. Not watching Sakura walk away.

"You alright?" Asuna approached Lex.

"Because we understand how you feel." Doroes and Raisa joined in.

"We're willing to help." Yukio stepped up.

Lex couldn't help but thank them for their support as Tsukasa and Laksha announced it was time to go to battle.

* * *

The New Sailors and the female team of Sailor Soldiers arrived to the warehouse.

Using the skylight the female Sailors had been using to spy on Megumi as an entry point was easy. Since it was unguarded and gave all a clear view point of the first floor for this mission. So using New Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion and mixing it with Mars's Celestial Fire cracked the skylight open. Meaning all had to jump or climb down a rope in through the hole. So with the quick use of New Venus's Love Chain they used it as a rope so all could climb down it. Into the dark building below, not knowing what they were going except as they entered one by one.

"Alright this is where we split apart." Star was the last in.

"Remember Uranus, try to keep your anger in check." Comet advised him.

"We don't have all day." Nova and X remind Comet and Star.

That when Star rolled her eyes at her fellow female Sailors before releasing her `Starry Night Blaze` move. That was a series of floating spheres that acted as free floating lamps for all the Sailors, giving them a light in the dark area of the warehouse they were now in. They looked upon a throne room filled with discarded corpses and throne made of melted bones. A tree like plant could be found surrounding the throne as it was filled with helmets. The unholy glow of the metallic tree/plant gave off shook New Mars to her core. As she suggested they just get going when she was still unable to process the eerie feelings.

New Venus was no help when she brought up the lack of style this place had as New Jupiter and New Neptune agreed. New Sol and Oblivion tried to remind the girls to focus on the mission. New Mercury started scanning the surrounding area for cloaked doorways with New Saturn and Uranus watching his back before an answer could appear. As for the female Sailors and Moon waited for New Mercury's finished analysis when a beep went off Mercury's super computer's alarm.

Showing at least four cloaked doorways, all located in different corners of the building that led to different places within the warehouse. He was certain that one would lead to where Akane and Xavier were being held. Everybody knew that New Uranus was for going through the doorway that Mercury pointed at. That meant the others weren't far behind as New Saturn use a Screaming Slash on the sealed entrance of the door way where a smiling Megumi walked through and greeted them all.

"It seems that Sakura once again gave away out kind's secrets," Megumi said, not at all pleased. "There goes draining what's left of little Xavy"

She was grabbed by her slender throat by an enraged New Uranus who couldn't stand her any more. Tightening his grip on her throat each time she spoke of how yummy Xavier's or Akane's energy was. So when she raised her left hand up to show New Uranus memories of Xavier crying out in pain as well as the scattered memories. Uranus was forced into releasing Megumi, and took advantage of her freedom by keeping herself a few feet away from him.

Having enough of an angry teenage male Megumi summoned a few of her creatures as she slipped from his grip. Ordering them to stop the New sailors from going further as she pushed to leave when a silver beam of light stopped her. Sailor Moon armed himself with his Beam Sword and Shield, his eyes locked on Megumi as he told her that she wasn't leaving.

"You will release Xavier and Akane at once!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You will do so because in the name of the Moon and Crystal Tokyo, I shall punish you!"

Megumi rolled her eyes, not feeling threatened by Sailor Moon's words as the female team of Sailors pushed her shadow creatures away. Using their individuals attacks before running off.

"We'll let you guys handle her," the female Sailor's thought the New Sailors could handle Megumi now, "Just don't fail like last time."

Like that the girls would run passed the kids knowing they could handle the shadows beings. Saying look to the spheres of light as an aid whenever they needed a boost or help. Before completely disappearing from their line of view as they further ran in the darkness. Not knowing a few hallways down, around a corner, and being a barred door held both Xavier and Akane prisoner. The Keyblade Apprentices didn't know what was going on outside the sound proof room.

Sailor Moon called out to the others as the shadow creatures began to surround them. He raised his sword above his head, telling them all to stay strong. "Now is the time for you to use the power of your Sailor Weapons!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Use their powers to give you new strength! We'll use their powers to rid ourselves of the shadow menace!"

Sailor Moon swung his Beam Sword around in his hands before aiming it at the shadow creatures. "Moon Beam Sword!" he shouted. A silver ray of light firing from his sword, attacking the creatures head on.

Mercury summoned his Radical Treatise to his hand. The golden Lexicon floated around in front of him with the pages of the book flipping back and forth. "I'll show you my freezing power!" he shouted. "Mercury Frost Bite!" A mini blizzard began to swirl out from his Lexicon, sending shards of ice at his foes.

Mars tossed her Inferno around her hands as she spun around. The spikes of the Chakrams cutting through the air as she gathered her strength. "Let flames burn you to ash!" she shouted. "Mars Burning Inferno!" Fire began to spread from her body as she launched a wave of fire at her foes.

Jupiter called upon her Lion Heart and used it to charge through a wave of shadows. The blue, energy blade of her Gunblade began to crackled with lightning as her lightning rod grew. "Allow me to shock your system!" she shouted. "Jupiter Shocking String!" Lightning swirled all around her Gunblade before she launched the rope of lightning to shock her foes.

Venus danced through a crowd of shadows with her Serenade in arms. She started to play a few chords of the Sitar to entice he foes to surround her. "My music shall sooth your savage soul!" she shouted. "Venus Red Threads!" With her last chord, red threads began to fly from the strings with heart attached to the end, which she used to lash at the shadow creatures.

Uranus smashed the ground with his heavy Cardinal Virtue. He carried the heavy Axe-Sword as if it were light as a feather, using it to threaten his foes. "I'll smash you to pieces for hurting Xavier!" he shouted. "Uranus Torn Surface!" He brought his weapon to the ground once more, smashing the surface to create a stream of earthly energy to strike his foes.

Neptune gracefully called upon her Greatsword, carrying the heavy weapon with ease. She swung the Buster Sword once to show her foes that she wasn't playing. "You shall feel the wrath of the sea!" she shouted. "Neptune Floods of Desire!" She drove her Buster Sword into the ground, creating a wave of water that viciously crashed into them.

Saturn was next as he got to work with his Quiet Belladonna. He replaced the Silence Glaive for this weapon, which he reaped the air with. "I am Destruction!" he shouted. "Saturn Death's Dance!" He reaped the air with his scythe once more, creating floral spirits that exploded all around the shadow creatures.

Oblivion smashed his fists together as his Save the Queen came. It turned out to be just a coat that went over his uniform with an angelic pattern on the back. "Nothing shall be your friend!" he shouted. "Oblivion Sovereign Fists!" He smashed his fists together before charging after the shadow creatures to pummel them with blasts of nothingness.

Sol was the last up to bat as she armed herself with the Ultima Weapon. Her Gunblade was different then Jupiter's in terms of being more of a gun then a blade with its orange design and spiked blade. "All lights must die at some point," she shouted. "Sol Army of One!" Her Gunblade took it's sword form as it shifted to form automatically as she raced towards her foes, slashing blasts of magic at them with the curved edges of the blade.

The powers of the New Sailors proved to be much stronger then Megumi and her shadow creatures could've ever expected. Their attacks were vicious and fueled by rage for what they did to their friends. They each poured everything they had into their attacks to end the shadow creatures that attacked their home.

With only Megumi and a few survivors left, Sailor Moon led the other New Sailors into battle against Megumi for what would be their last time.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Someone gets killed off by enraging the New Sailors as Akane spills the beans about something to all afterward at a slumber. All not knowing that yet again a new foe enters the picture with two of their friends in mind as targets.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

God the things I come up with when I have nothing else to do or even have going through my head before I sit down. Then their is when I introduced my female sailors once more since I can't get enough of using them in battle. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

After the New Sailors were left alone with Megumi and what was last of her shadow creatures in their way. The New Sailors had her shadow minions taken down, while Uranus and Sailor Moon dealt with Megumi on their own.

Things got dicey when Megumi addressed Sailor Moon to ask his father's about Victor Suun-Lee and his connection to Xavier. She wouldn't give him further answers when she was asked why. Instead, they were only told of how for millions of years her kind waited in their sealed place for a chance like this. Ignoring Uranus' anger filled aura as she told of what the Order of the Blade did to seal her kind away. Saying of the endless bloodshed her kind caused alongside the emotional energy they had collected.

Megumi offered a somewhat twisted deal to keep Xavier and release Akane as her version of a peace offering. Furthering her point by gently placing her hand on Uranus' hand, and telling him she could be a better lover then Xavier. Uranus snapped through the psychological pain that she was transferring into his body with Sailor Moon stepping in to deal with her as the others pushed the shadow creatures towards her.

Sailor Moon summoned the Crisis Moon Scepter to his hand, preparing to unleash its power along with his Pink Moon Crystal. The crystal began to shine from the article attached to his tie as he gathered all his strength for a final attack. "No longer shall you inflict your suffering upon my people and friends! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" he shouted. "Moon Superior Elimination!" He swung the scepter around, releasing the energy he locked into it. He fired a storm of magical moon dust at Megumi and her shadow creatures, destroying the creatures and leaving Megumi very vulnerable.

Megumi collapsed to the ground with her body trembling with pain. With most of her offspring dead at this point, she stood no chance at eliminating the Sailors and reclaiming her position on the Earth. A bitter growl escaped from her throat as she decided to take Sailor Moon down with her at least. She raced towards the defenseless Sailor with a sword forming in her hand.

"Not a chance!" said Sailor Uranus.

Uranus defended Sailor Moon from Megumi's attack, slicing her sword arm off with his giant Axe Sword. Megumi cried out in pain as she turned to the stump that was all that remained of her arm. Uranus raised the Cardinal Virtue as high as he could, forcing the weapon to penetrate her chest to end her miserable existence.

Twisting the giant Axe Sword around her insides, Uranus brought an end to Megumi as she faded away from sight, vowing her master's return.

"Thanks, Uranus," said Sailor Moon.

"Anytime, Your Majesty," Uranus said, dropping the Axe-Sword to the ground.

* * *

"Gaseous Cloud!" Star placed her left palm below with the tips of fingers touching her lips filled the surrounding air in front of her with an explosive gas when heated, in form of a self moving cloud.

"Solar Flare!" Nova released a round of fire balls by placing her right hand above her head and forming a spinning ring. Colored bright reds and oranges it was thrown like a disc at a great speed.

"Comet Strike!" Comet would punch the ground inchs in front of her heeled feet sending a fiery space rock out. Leaving behind a melted path a few feet think its wake as is grew to the size of a basketball, but covered in flames.

"Mysterious Ring!" X spins around once forming a purplish ring that she shoot off with the use of a hand gun gesture.

The combined individual attacks to take down the prison cell door shook the building's lower levels greatly as people on the other side were scared. Both didn't know what had been happening when Megumi missed her daily 'visit' with them. So when bright colored attacks took out their cell's guards followed by a heavy smoke entering the room. A weaken Xavier tried to act tough to only fall short when his legs gave back and fell into Akane's arms. Ending where she would catch him, asking whoever was here to rescue them and take mercy on them.

The doors came down when the woman sailors walked through the blasted doorway, saying that their saviors were here. Akane smiled, but to have attention drawn to Xavier who wasn't boy the woman sailors knew because of the change in his physical appearance. Akane tried to explain what Megumi had done to him as she held him. Only to be told that Xavier was still Xavier on the inside.

Now, the Sailors got Akane with Xavier and carried them out of the cell, a reunion took place once they managed to find the New Sailors. Uranus and Xavier's reunion was cut short though when the lower parts of the building took a terrible shake this time as Nova used her Heat Shield move to protect them from the falling rumble around them as the blinding light swallowed the upper area. Taking out the whole building as smoke filled the air, making it easy for all the Sailors to get away before they were caught by the police or news networks.

* * *

A light that could blind an already blind man was reported to have come from the warehouse district of Crystal Tokyo. Burning down an unused building that had a cracked skylight and un-identical humans remains were found amongst the rumble. Along with trances of black fabric that at one time was a dress. Followed by bits of tree bark and pieces of blacken metal. All found by a search team of local law enforcement who were checking out the scene.

Not knowing of an evil life that was put out by a cluster of New Sailors who were acting as rescuers. Who took part in an almost epic fight, which nearly took out surrounding building with it. The light casted from the fight ended many of the vile underlings lives as their queen suffered the most. No matter what power she drew her strength from she lost to them. Vowing the return of her master Daikonran will happen as she disappeared from the New Sailors sight. Leaving the New Sailors and their allies to live another day as things would settle down for NOW.

"It's glad to see that you're safe," said the twin wolves. Coldfang and Thorn sat at Xavier's side. "We hope that you're alright?"

"Same here," said Laksha. She and Tsukasa were sitting on Xavier's lap. "We were so worried."

"Including me," Lex said as he held Xavier by his waist. "It was like Hell without you around."

Everyone else who were on the 3rd floor of the Fallen Moon also put their two cents in about had happen hours ago. Mina couldn't help but ask Akane about the dress she been wearing when the rescue took place. Percy was no help again when he was told to quit the blond jokes about Xavier's new hair style and color. Kendra, Edea, and Raine gave Akane and Xavier all their missed assignments and homework from school, while wishing them a speedy recovery. Little Diamond latched his little arms on to Xavier's neck and had been unmovable ever since. Maxi offered copies of his notes for Xavier and Akane, also offering to help them with their missed school work. The rare treat was actually Reks spending time with them instead of returning to the Crystal Palace, to enjoy celebration.

Michiko, who had stayed behind with Sakura to run the shop, hired a new set of hands as shop staff. One of which was Archer who had returned to the shop in hopes of bumping into Maxi. He ended up getting hired by Michiko who was impressed with his new look on life who was now working beside Sakura. As both were handing out party drinks and slices of lemon pie. Archer was pissed that nobody shared that his sister was kidnapped by shadow freaks, but managed to forgive them since they did manage to rescue her. The new workers fed everyone on the 3rd floor after the shop was closed up for the private party.

"Who knew talking cats could make a battle plan?" Percy meant Laksha and Tsukasa as he smirked.

"Their Moon Cats not talking cats." Maxi corrected Percy. "They're exactly like Luna, Artemis, and Diana."

"I just hope our future isn't going to be like this every day," said Kendra. She let her uncertainties show as she sat down on the floor.

"You shouldn't worry about those things now," Yukio told Kendra, "since you all showed nothing impure can harm you."

"And the fact this stud-muffin right here will always be here to cover your butts," A drunken Asuna said, while she hugged Reks. "Oh…how you remind me of when your grandfather was your age."

"Which one?" Reks asked, trying not to sound to disturbed by this crazy woman.

Doroes and Raisa ended up pulling drunken Asuna off Reks, reminding her that he was already married and a father. As the blonds pulled the whiney/drunk Asuna away, Snow made an announcement that he and Sakura Freshwater were now going steady as he pulled Sakura into his lap. Before she could threaten him or hit him with her trey, her lips were claimed by Snow's. Lightning wasn't around to yell or discipline Snow as she was conned into a date with Ackie. Nobody really knew how that happened, especially since they all thought that Lightning was a lesbian for the longest time.

"No kissing with heated passion in front of the child, please!" Michiko said as she covered Diamond's eyes.

"But I want to see." Diamond pulled at Michiko's hand with his little ones.

Percy asked how Diamond got here in the first place since he thought he was still with his dads at the palace. Leading Michiko to explain how she got stuck with babysitting Diamond while their fight took place. As Roxas and Saphir prepared for battle with the Neo Sailors. It seemed Diamond's love for her silver hair did lessen the whole time he was in her care. That got Reks thinking maybe having a fulltime nanny for his daughter and cousin was good idea. Since Michiko and his friends were going to be too busy with saving the world from now on.

"We should have like a massive sleep over!" Mina said, excitedly. She didn't want this celebration to stop. She was so much like Demyx in the sense that she always wanted to have fun. "PLEASE GUYS?"

This led to everyone, but Xavier and Lex, think she was really a spoiled brat with the demand she made. Akane, who had missed out on a lot, agreed with Mina's idea as Raine, Kendra, and Edea further agreed. Maxi just shrugged as Percy smirked with images of girls in pajamas, which made him agree. Snow was up for it as Sakura was too dazed from his kiss to talk. The only ones who remand were Xavier's aunts, who like the idea of a Co-Ed slumber party as Diamond just loudly cheered.

Reks thought it was a good idea and even offered to have it at the Crystal Palace like they used to back in the old days.

The animals didn't care as long as they got to be around their master as long as they could until lights out. Laksha and Tsukasa just rolled around in Xavier's lap as Coldfang and Thorn stayed quiet, and near Lex and Xavier.

"Oh guys! I need to tell you about something I found about Lex and Xavier!" Akane remembered.

"Akane," Xavier knew what she was going to say, "NO!"

"No to what?" Lex asked not knowing.

As Akane revealed that neither Lex nor Xavier were not longer virgins to all their friends, leaving everyone to turn back at the embarrassed Lex and Xavier.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city, something happened that nobody could've anticipated. A 5 by 5 dome made of unstable electrical energy appeared for a minute or two. It left behind a pair of cryogenic beings, calling themselves Timenoids: Cyboro and Alpha. The pair wore silver suits that encased their cybernetic bodies. They turned toward each other in a quiet kind of way nodding before taking off into the air.

"Remembered Alpha, our assignments are to go after Diamond Tsukino age seven and Xavier Xander Von Cartel age 16," Cyboro said to his partner. "So keep your interaction with non-targets to a minion."

That got her a nod from Alpha who was scanning the area as he flung over with his computerized right eye. Looking for a shop called Fallen Moon since the location was programmed into him. Searching his delayed action files for further information about the staff that were working there now. He went through every file that had to do with all female Sailor team came up followed by two non-Sailors he needed to worry about. One was Archer Erio Smith a human male and the other Sakura Freshwater a shadow creature.

"Then avoiding the targets friends are going to be hard since I can get damage easily," Alpha said. He wasn't built for battle like Cyboro was. "So I hope to the Goddess we make it their in one piece."

"Do I have to correct you every time, Alpha? We are humans with machines and computers replacing main organs and our nervous system. We aren't a part of the cycle of rebirth or even death that the Goddess controls," Cyboro said, as she angrily reminded him. "Forget you old beliefs of death since when we're damage we get sent back to our creator, Dr. Dreamcia."

Alpha called it a bolt that was screwed to tight before stopping in mid-air as a scanner locked on to a building. The word Fallen Moon on the first floor display window clarified that it was what they were searching for. After checking that against their records as they land in front of building's front door. Where they found it was closed with another sign stating they were going to be closed tomorrow also.

So both Cyboro and Alpha agreed to split up and take on their targets separately for better results. As one took off down the street, the other took flight for the roof of the shop, remembering from its records that one of the targets was stargazing in the arms of a friend.

"They're so many." Diamond looked to the night sky.

"And each one has their own Sailor Solider to watch over it," Michiko pointed out. "It has been that way since the end of the Keyblade Wars. We were given our powers to replace all the Keyblade Wielders who perished during the war."

"But which is mine and my daddy's?" Diamond asked.

Michiko then smiled as she held him tightly in her lap with one arm, while the other pointed out the planet Pluto. Looking up to his Guardian Planet, Diamond asked her if he could visit it some day with her by his side. She shrugged and stated when he was much older she would take him their some day to see the home of his forefathers. That got her a hug from Diamond who had a hard time wrapping his little arms around her waist. Neither one noticed as Alpha appeared on the rooftop with his mechanized arm generating a laser blast at the two.

Michiko felt the rising energy though and reacted quickly as she took hold of Diamond and got out of harm's way. The laser went off just as she rolled them a few inches to the left. Diamond was crying in her arms as she looked up just in time to see Alpha getting ready for a second attack.

"What are you doing?" shouted Michiko. "Are you trying to get somebody killed?"

"I am here under strict orders to take the child! My partner is already after Xavier, so you do not stand a chance against us, Sailor Space!" said Alpha. "Now, I suggest you move before I am forced to attack again." Although, he wasn't built for battle, he had enough power to fire lasers at his foes. He could continue fighting the lasers until he either killed Michiko or she relinquished the child in her arms.

"Don't let him hurt me!" cried the boy in her arms.

"I'll keep you safe, Diamond," said Michiko. "When I tell you to run though, you need to run as fast as you can and call for help."

Diamond nodded his head just as Alpha fired another laser blast at them. Michiko managed to push Diamond out of the way with enough time for her to get out of the way. However, as soon as Michiko released Diamond from her hold, Alpha raced across the rooftop to grab onto Diamond.

That he caught Diamond with ease, jumping off the rooftop soon after that. A smile formed on his face as he told Michiko thanks for making his job easier. Diamond gave out defending cry for help as him and Alpha disappeared in an electrical surge of energy.

Michiko cried out to Diamond, feeling like a failure for not being able to save the boy when she remembered that her own son was in danger as well.

* * *

Xavier found himself at Lex's house, hanging out on the lawn, with everyone else there as well. Now that the cat was out of the bag about them not being virgins, everyone started to act differently around them. It was painfully obvious that Percy wanted to make a big joke out of this, but the girls shut him down quickly as Maxi looked his brother in the eyes.

"I'm really wondering if I should tell dad about this," said Maxi. "But it isn't my place to say anything. There is nothing in it for me."

"You slept with Archer, didn't you?" Lex blurted out.

"NO!" Maxi shouted, going off to the others. "Unlike you, I'm still a virgin. Oh Goddess! My little brother lost his virginity before I did."

"Chill out, Max!" said Percy. "You're time will cum."

"Shut up, Percy!" the girls shouted at him.

Percy kept his lips shut though just as an electrical surge went off behind him. He was just about to blame Raine for that when he heard something behind him. When he turned back around, he saw Cyboro standing behind him and she was armed with a massive gun that looked like it would blast him into tiny pieces.

"Hand over, Xavier at once!" said Cyboro. "I am taking him into custody."

"What did I do?" Xavier asked, still weak from Megumi draining the life out of him. "What are you freaks?"

"None of your concern," Cyboro said, shooting a laser at the team.

This sparked a massive transformation as the gang transformed into the New Sailors, while Akane protected the weakened Xavier. Cyboro looked upon the gang of Sailor Scouts, seeing them armed with their Sailor Weapons. She could tell that they hadn't obtained full power of them yet, but the situation was still too risky for her to take on.

"I'll be back for you, Xavier," warned Cyboro. "Until next time."

The Timenoid disappeared with a surge of electrical energy, leaving everyone wondering what the hell was going on.

"We just stopped Megumi," said Sailor Venus. "Don't tell me we already have a new enemy."

"I wonder what they wanted with Xavier though?" said Sailor Mars.

Everyone looked back at Akane and Xavier. Akane had her phone to her ear with her face looking pale white as she slowly turned towards them. Before they could even ask what was up, Akane announced that Diamond had been kidnapped.

* * *

"FIND MY SON!" Roxas shouted at a nerve-wrecked Naminé.

The Sorceress tried her best not to be offended by her life-long friend, but found it to be more difficult by the moment. She continued to focus on her magicks as she tried to locate the missing Prince Diamond. It was hard work though because she didn't even know where to being to search for him so she just had to search the entire cosmos.

After Diamond had been kidnapped, Michiko got a hold of everybody to notify them what happened. Roxas and Saphir were panicking as their only child was taken away from them by some unknown entity just after the others rescued Akane and Xavier. When the New Sailors showed up with similar news about how that almost happened to Xavier, it made them all wonder just what was going on here.

The Crystal Palace was completely sealed up with every guard on high alert. The Neo Sailors were dragged into the palace to assist them in their search, while on the Moon, Sora and Riku were using their crystals to help in the search. So far there was no luck in finding where the missing Prince Diamond could be.

Roxas was a frantic mess as he sat down on a chair in the middle of the throne room to calm his shocked nerves. He was a Keyblade Master, yet here he was acting like a frightened mother. Then again, he had very good reason to since his precious, baby boy was missing and there was no clue of where he was or if he was even alive still. Goddess, he couldn't live with himself if even a single hair was harmed on his Diamond's head.

"We'll find him," Saphir promised his husband, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll help Naminé. Maybe I can find something using my Mastery over Time-Space."

"I'll assist as well," said Lightning. "Maybe my family magic might be able to pick something up."

Roxas thanked them both as they joined the Sorceress in her effort to track down the kidnapped Prince Diamond.

Reks held onto his crystal, begging the Goddess for the safety of his cousin.

* * *

The blue path of light was the only light source that Diamond had as he was being carried away from his home. The boy continued his struggle to break free from Alpha, but failed everytime. Alpha had a good hold on him, keeping him from escaping his mysterious clutches. Diamond couldn't even understand why this was happening to him, but he started to cry as he begged the man to let him go home.

"You won't be going anywhere, Prince Diamond," said another voice. Alpha and Diamond looked back to see Cyboro appear in the empty space. She began to walk towards him, placing her hand on the frightened boy's cheek. "Welcome to the Time-Space Corridor. You'll soon be at your new home in the far future."

"What do you want with me!" cried the boy.

"We want you to live to your full potential," said Alpha. "After all, it is your fault that the future becomes a dark place anyways."

Before Diamond had the chance to question them, the Timenoids revealed an image of the distant future. The image was of Crystal Tokyo, but it wasn't the same Crystal Tokyo that Diamond knew and love. The entire city was in ruins and the Crystal Palace was blackened by dark energy. Diamond looked at horror, wondering why this travesty happened to his precious home.

The Timenoids kept repeating how it was his fault that Crystal Tokyo would fall into the darkness. It was his fault because he wasn't strong enough to fight. It was his fault that all of his friends would die because there was nothing he could do to protect them. Crystal Tokyo, as well as the Earth, would fall because he was a pathetic runt that only got in everyone else's way.

Diamond started to cry as he continued to struggle in Alpha's arms. It wasn't until he kicked Alpha where his ribs were supposed to be did he find freedom. The boy fell to the massless ground, turning to look up at his captors who only stared at him.

"It's not my fault!" cried Diamond. "I'm just a kid…you can't expect me to save the world."

Cyboro and Alpha continued to mock Diamond to the brink of his sanity, circling around him in the twisted space. Diamond's cries only got louder as he managed to pull himself up and started to run. Only to be chased by the Timenoids that was trying to get rid of the small boy.

"Leave me alone!" cried Diamond. "Please, someone help me!"

"Take my hand, Prince Diamond!"

The boy didn't know who was calling out to him, but he did see a bright light in front of him. So he ran as fast as he could into the light to get away from Cyboro and Alpha. Once he reached the light, he instantly felt warm and had safe arms wrap around his tiny frame.

Alpha and Cyboro were prevented from reaching Diamond because of the light that protected the boy. Neither one understood how this happened, but they saw that a mysterious energy was keeping the boy safe from their reach. Whether this would lead to their fulfillment of their objective was yet to be seen as they stood outside of the light and waited.

Diamond continued to linger in the Time-Space Corridor, within the light that kept him safe from harm. He pushed his blue hair back as he looked up to see a tall man standing in front of him with silver hair that reminded him of his Uncle Riku. The man also wore an all-white suit with blue stitches sewn onto the fabric. He had a gentle smile on his face as he knelt down to face the little prince.

"We finally get to meet, small one," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Diamond.

"I am your daddy's older brother," said the man. "My name is Diamond, too. Your parents named you after me because I passed away, while saving your Uncle Sora from a very wicked man."

"Daddy told me he used to have a big brother," whimpered Diamond. "But why are you here? Do you know why these bad people are chasing me? They're really starting to scare me. I need help; I'm not strong enough to fight them."

"That is where you are wrong, Little Diamond," said the dead Prince Diamond. "You have the power within you to stop them. You are a Moon Prince, a Sailor Soldier, and my nephew! I believe in the strength of your heart, Diamond, you should do the same. Besides, my spirit will be beside you to help you stand up against evil."

"Do you really mean that, Uncle Diamond?" asked the boy.

"I do," the man said, wrapping his arms around his nephew. "Now, feel your strength grow, Diamond. Call out to Pluto to give you strength."

Little Diamond closed his eyes as he felt the power that his uncle told him about. He could feel a surge of energy rushing throughout his being as the light began to fade and his uncle disappeared from sight. The light became one with Diamond as he called out for Pluto's help.

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

Alpha and Cyboro were caught completely off their guard as a purple sphere with an outer ring over it came racing towards them.

The duo howled in pain as a black stream of light left the Time-Space Corridor as Diamond was pulled out from his prison.

* * *

The sphere of energy at the center of the Crystal Palace began to react to the magicks at work. Saphir, Lightning, and Naminé went sailing back with the others rushing towards them. Roxas continued to linger by the portal as he prayed for his son to come out of there when a wave of energy lashed out at him. Michiko managed to pull him away just in time though, avoiding any injury from the energy.

The Neo and New Sailors continued to stand by the portal though until something finally began to emerge from it. Expecting Little Diamond to come running out of there, they were all left breathless as something taller came out. Each one looked horribly confused as they watched who came out from the portal.

A frail, young man stepped out from the portal with a slight sway with every step he took. He was dressed in a Sailor uniform that matched the other New Sailors. He had a black uniform with the matching pants, knee-high boots, vest, gloves, and a tiara with a garnet gem on it. On his left arm was a gauntlet that looked terribly familiar to the Neo Sailors with a large, Key Staff in the other hand.

His blue hair went down half-past his back with his bright-blue eyes looking out to everyone. Tears began to stream down his face as he struggled to keep going forward. "Daddy," mumbled the boy, "father."

Roxas recognized the voice and instantly ran towards the boy. "Diamond!" he cried out, embracing the boy in a hug. He couldn't believe what just happened to his son. He could hardly believe that this young man was his son. Saphir joined his husband as he wrapped his arms around his son as well. "What happened to you?"

"He was lost in the Time-Space Corridor," said Michiko. "It must've…aged him."

"Whoa," the others said, looking at the older Diamond who had to be fifteen at this point. And by the Neo-King's decree, when the New Sailors turned fifteen then they would become full-fledge Sailors. Diamond he went from being Mini Sailor Pluto to New Sailor Pluto in just a few hours.

They all went towards Diamond as he reverted back to his civilian form, wondering just how much about him had changed.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, It seems a royal wedding is finally taking place between two souls who have awaiting for this moment in there lives. If only the objections of a old alley and as a mechanical interruption puts everybody attending the event in danger. As outsider that just moved into the city taking the job as caretaker for the infant princess Xion and Prince Diamond.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN:_

What was I thinking when it came to the way Michiko was acting when she was attending a royal wedding with Xavier as her guest. Then I had to bring in a certain woman as the nanny because I always thought she make a good nanny. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

The whole drama of some new foe that just appeared after the death of the shadow creatures was confusing for everyone.

First, they pop out of nowhere, demanding they hand over Diamond and Xavier. Only to fail with Xavier and what seemed to be successful with a now 15 year old Diamond. Lucky for them though that Diamond managed to kill both the creatures in his new state of being before returning to his family and friends. This left everyone in a terrible state of shock as they learned that Diamond's body may have aged, but his mind had yet to develop with the rest of his body and still acted like he was seven years old.

Second, it had to be finding out who these beings were before trouble started back up again. So pulling whatever remains of them from the Time-Space Corridor was the easy part. Diamond managed to not destroy every last part of them, which made it easy for them to recover something at least. The hard part was figuring out if they were human or machine with what was found on them.

Third and last was the emotional toll that was left behind on everyone since they were completely unprepared for what may be coming next.

* * *

The wedding of King Xeikm and Lord Xemnas, on the planet of Sol, took place with a whole Winter Wonderland theme for the ceremony. The planet was already freezing due to them entering their winter season, so everyone came prepared to celebrate on the chilly planet. With formal clothing in the color of white was asked to be worn during the event that was started off with a grand ball on first day, welcoming the wedding guests. It was held in the ballroom of Apollo Palace with music playing and dancing with old and new friends getting a chance to talk among themselves as they caught up with what was going on with their lives.

This led to finely dressed Michiko Von Cartel disagreeing with whole thing.

"I don't think King Xeikm should be marrying someone like Lord Xemnas since the man seems to be easy to corrupt," she shared her opinion openly, "right Xavier?"

The young man, who was dragged to this event by his aunt to broaden his social circle, had waved his head back and forth. He wasn't getting to be pulled into a conversation about why King Xeikm shouldn't marry Lord Xemnas, knowing how his aunt would get if he even dared to disagreed with her. So he just smiled and said something in a neutral tone before excusing himself. As he would act like this throughout the night until he and Michiko retired to their assigned guest room for the night.

The next morning though they would take part in door brunch for close friends and family of King Xeikm and Lord Xemnas. There was a tea party-like atmosphere and a light buffet that could be found awaiting all. It was all set up in a white tiled room with glass ceiling and walls showing off the first snow fall on Sol with the tables and chairs were arranged so that everyone could enjoy the beautiful view the room gave. There was a loud commotion about what had taken place during the night in King Xeikm's chambers, being the main topic of discussion.

"I hear a humanoid machine threaten the King's life after entering his room through the window," one guest said, "using some kind of gun."

"No, it was a female servant, confessing her feelings of suppressed passionate love for King Xeikm," another spoke.

Either way, King Xeikm survived the encounter without a scratch on him due to his mystical gifts. King Xeikm had inherited magical powers from his mother who was a witch when she was still alive, while his father was Sol's previous Sailor Soldier. So using his magicks and Sailor abilities, King Xeikm was able to inflict damage upon the creature before using his powers to throw her out from the window from where she came.

"I disagree with you both," Michiko said since she couldn't take all the gossip. "Now, please talk about something else."

Being forced to sit at a table filled with people she didn't know was one thing for the female Sailor, but hearing people talk badly about King Xeikm didn't agree with her. So she tightly gripped her tea cups handle with one hand, asking both people what their connection to King Xeikm was.

Later the conversation took another turn as Xavier returned to the table asking what he missed. This got a bun of some kind shoved into his mouth by Michiko, who wasn't in a good mood to talk or even act pleasant. Her actions made him unable to further speak or notice he was being watched.

Xavier and company were being spied on by what would be a robotic hand, acting as a remote camera hiding in the table's center piece. Replying images of Xavier to a damaged Timenoid named Techna, who was hiding out in the stables. She sat in an empty horse stall with her body trying to repair the damage area of her body that the King Xeikm had inflicted upon her. She was planning out some form of a distraction so she could get close to Xavier without getting damage.

"Place him in recall mode, place him in recall mode, place him in recall mode," she repeated her programmed orders.

Watching how Xavier avoids his aunt, pulling him into a conversation about the same topic she brought up last night. Once again, putting on his neutral point of view as best as he could with her. Furthering his aunt's bad mood as the other guests at the shared table tried to put in their two cents, saying that Lord Xemnas was a good match for King Xeikm just by looking at them. Although, Lord Xemnas did cause a great deal of mayhem as Sailor Galaxia, he had repented for his previous sins as he tried to walk the path to the Goddess. He was a kind and carrying man as he can be seen with the two children that they both rose with loving hearts. That got Michiko to be quiet and Xavier excused himself to use the rest room as he couldn't help but laugh.

This was where Techna decided to make her move with her target leaving the room as she got to her feet. She sent an order to her hand to use its screech fixture that released a high pitched sound that would shatter any form of glass or crystal material with in 200 mile radius. That took place at that moment causing everyone to get in to a state of panic as the room came crashing down. As Techna left her place of safety for the location Xavier was currently at.

* * *

"My name is Setsuna Meioh, your highnesses," the woman said before properly bowing. "From you can read on my resume, I hope I am quailed to take the nanny job my agency informed me about."

Standing with in the throne room of the Crystal Palace stood nanny candidate 34 Setsuna Meioh, a 20 year old female. She wore a lavender dress suit and marching 4 inch heels to this interview, whose steaming long green hair with only a single bun on top her head made heads turn. Standing at 5'9" with crème colored skin and supermodel looks that made other women jealous. Who also had a warm smile and homemade brownies she brought as a gift impressing some of the kings and princes.

"You are actually over-quailed for the job with having a Master's Degree in child psychology and behavior, Miss. Meioh," Reks addressed her. "Then there are the added three years of experience you have raising your own siblings."

"Just hire her already!" said his father, the Neo-King Ventus. "She could make brownies for me any day!"

"Calm down, sweetheart," warned King Endymion.

"I think she is a worthy candidate," said King Hope. "She does seems quite skilled to help us care for our children."

Neo-King Ventus was already voting for her to be hired since her all chocolate and fudge brownies won him easily over. King Endymion liked how she presented herself when greeting them. Hope was touched by her story of how she wanted to raise children into proper adults. Roxas was still taken back about how logical her answer was on up holding old traditions, while Saphir was impressed with how smart and even mature she was for a women her own age.

But it was Reks who made the choice.

Before words from Reks lips could be said, a curious Diamond who should have been with his speech therapist entered the room. He had gotten bored with the person who was encouraging him to speak properly. So when the person turned their back for a second that gave Diamond the chance to flee as he wandered out of the room. That led to him walking around the Crystal Palace until he came to where he was now. Where he walked over to Miss. Meioh's backside staring at her long green hair.

"Pretty!" he said as he reached up and tugged.

Miss. Meioh was almost pulled back wards when some kid with blue hair started playing with her hair. The name Diamond was yelled out rather harshly by Saphir in warning tone. Who would have left his seat if wasn't for Miss. Meioh taking hold of the child herself.

Instead of the seven year old boy with grabby hands in the arms of a nursemaid or handmaiden that stood behind Miss. Meioh. It was a frail, young man of 15 with braided blue hair staring back at her. Wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers as his bright-blue eyes went on unblinking. That shocked Miss. Meioh to her core as she quickly recovered by asking the boy his name.

"Diamond Tsukino." He just couldn't look away from her.

"Okay Diamond, I am Miss. Meioh." She just smiled once her initial shock was over with. "It seems you like my hair."

Instead of pulling away and running to hide like he usually did when someone spoke to him. He ended up smiling widely while tackle hugging the women, forgetting he wasn't a 7 year old anymore so that wasn't as cute as it used to be. He ended up knocking him and Miss. Meioh on to the ground rather roughly. Saying she was a kind women like Miss. Michiko and other women of the Fallen Moon. That didn't last long as the handmaiden assign to watch him came running through the doors. Saying how sorry she was when she lost track of the young prince since she was caring for Princess Xion.

At the time Diamond was supposed to be in his private therapy session. Not knowing he would end up running off by himself, getting into Goddess knows what kind of trouble.

"It alright Flora since the new nanny just arrived." Reks watched the way Miss. Meioh handle Diamond, seeing that his cousin was safe in her care.

Like that, Setsuna Meioh who had just moved to Crystal Tokyo from out of state was hired as a nanny for the young prince and infant princess. Her things would be moved from her one bedroom/half bathroom apartment to her new living quarters in the palace. Since she agreed to start right away with whatever challenge she was given.

"Yeah, I get a new friend." Diamond liked Miss. Meioh already.

"As your new friend, why don't you show me around you home," Miss. Meioh asked Diamond. "Afterward, we can meet your baby cousin together."

That was something Diamond agreed too as he used his new found strength to pull Miss. Meioh off the ground. Not noticing that a small pile of all white feathers that were found where her back once laid. These feathers weren't small feathers that a song bird or hawk would drop. They were long as an unsharpened pencil with an all white coloring that wouldn't be found in the natural world. With the feel of silk or valet when it was picked up by Saphir, who admired its shine.

His scientific mind and wasn't given time to wonder about the shiny feathers as a report from Sol describing a Timenoid was announced. As the wedding of two dear friends of the Neo-Kings, Reks and Hope, nor Roxas and Saphir couldn't attend. Made them hope for Goddess' sake that the guests were alright.

* * *

Not knowing that Xavier, during the Timenoid's short time there, approached him apologizing for what Alpha and Cyboro did to Diamond a while back before knocking Xavier out. He went missing for good 30 minutes before he was found in the stable next to a flash drive. That led to Michiko taking Xavier back home to Earth after he was cleared to leave Sol. She even turned down the offer to stay longer for the wedding from King Xeikm himself. Advised the young king to be careful with Lord Xemnas, not caring if she offended them or not.

"You tell me to watch what I say," Xavier couldn't believe what Michiko said to King Xeikm. "I mean Xemnas isn't evil anymore so why do you continue to antagonize them?"

"A man whose allows his heart to be easily corrupted isn't trustworthy in my book," she strongly spoke of the past, "even if he seems purified."

Xavier just shrugged to himself before he was asked what the Timenoid did to him after Michiko transformed into a Sailor. This got Sailor Space a sigh from Xavier who asked her if she knew who Victor Suun-Lee was. They had plenty of time on their hands since they were traveling through space in giant pink bubble.

It started as a tale of a young man whose heart was as golden as it got with natural gift for photography. She shared how in a sad way he died before his time was due to a deadly illness that ate away at him. Who was said to have carried the soul and memories of the original King Ventus within him. The whole time he was alive and involved with the original Sailor Pluto, whose civilian name was Terra. Victor died not long before Sailor Moon and the Keybearer had their final battle against Sailor Galaxia and Master Xehanort.

"Why do you ask?" Space watched Xavier's body language.

The way he sat on the bubble's floor, looking out into vastness of the endless space, quietly worried her. Hugging his single knee as he sat on the other, debating whether or not he should speak. So he took a deep breath as he looked to the silver chain wrapped around his wrist. Instead of gripping the Keychain of the Beastly Balance he took hold of the Lion's Heart that swallowed them all the bubble in a flowing white light as a silver Keyblade took shape. With a lion's head where he key teeth should be with a leaf shaped handle to it. It lay in Xavier's lap and amazed Space that Xavier was able to unlock his 2nd dormant Keyblade.

"The Timenoid preformed something she called memory recall on me, unlocking something in my heart and mind," Xavier answered sadly, "that she said would come in handy for the nearby future."

He then went on to tell her how he used these new found memories to behead the Timenoid in a blind rage. Before blacking out completely, while tears of some kind pouring down his face. The last thing he remember seeing was a blond headed boy who looked like Prince Roxas in armor as he went off to fight a menacing force of darkness.

"This doesn't mean I love you any less." Space meant her words. "If you need…."

"It's not you I am worried about." Xavier thought of Lex.

To then and until they arrived back on earth, Xavier just sat in silence with Lion's Heart in his lap. Giving himself a chance to look over the memories of the person named Victor Suun-lee. Like him, this person liked capturing images of people through the lens of a camera instead of drawing them. The person also had blond hair and was in a same-sex relationship with a Sailor Soldier. The best thing Xavier couldn't believe was the knowledge that this person carried on the Keyblade. Happy, somewhat, that this knowledge would help him with his solo training in becoming a Keyblade Apprentice. As he returned the Lion's Heart to his keychain form wondering what Lex was doing.

There wasn't any more time to further review this new found discovery of him when he got home. Because he was caught in a group hug by all Kendra, Mina, Raine, Akane, and Edea all wearing play bunny outfits. Who all asked if he was alright after hearing what happen on Sol to him. As he countered with a few questions of his own, like why the girls were dressed like playboy bunnies.

That led to Percy's rude remark about them all being force to start working at Fallen Moon and wear the odd customs that came with the job. He even mentioned how they looked like little prostitutes, which got him silence by a hit over the head from Sakura. Followed by Snow, who liked the whole sexy bunny outfit on Sakura's human figure who took hold of her. Meanwhile, Maxi was found handling the cash register as Archer harassed him the whole time. As for Lightning who was trying her best to explain to Ackie why she ditched him during their 'date'.

"Next time you run off to look for a missing kid tell me instead of abandoning me to be alone the rest of the night!" Ackie sounded rather hurt. "Or ask me to help since as shadow creature I could have helped."

She ended up telling him she wasn't in the mood to even talk of such things after hearing one of her parents were attacked. That she couldn't be their do her responsibility on earth as a New Sailor. Who broke into tears in front of Ackie over a fear of almost losing her father to some unknown monster. So she was embraced by Ackie who shared his own fear of losing the last of his parents. If that wasn't romantic enough then it was when Lightning was asked on a make-up date. That got all but Xavier to feel warm inside as a question on where Lex was asked, and answered.

"We sent him to the 2nd floor where the book store is." Asuna pointed upstairs as she passed by him. "We needed someone to switch a few things around and since Percy is a total wimp, Snow is too busy molesting Sakura, and Maxi is being harassed by Archer, he was the best for the job."

"I'm not a wimp!" shouted Percy. "I'm just lazy."

"I don't want to leave my Brain." Archer used his old nickname for Maxi.

"My Rose it just so sexy in her bunny outfit to not ignore." Snow just held Sakura.

"Lucky us." Sakura and Maxi didn't want the extra attention they were getting.

Unable to stay and chat any longer about the short visit to Sol, Xavier ran up to 2nd floor in search of Lex. Where he searched countless rows of shelves filled with all kinds books as he looked for that wall of muscle. Running into the Moon Cats, who he didn't have time to chat as he called Lex's name and was answered by a set of strong arms wrapping around his waist in a slow fashion. As the words 'I missed you' were spoken as he turned around in those arms and smiled. Instead of getting on his tip toes to reach Lex's lips Xavier was picked up instead as their lips connected. It lasted a good minute or so before Lex asked about what happened Sol.

Xavier grew sad at the very thought of how that Timenoid violated the safety of his mind. So instead he led Lex to the back of the book store that was rarely used and sat him down on a beat up love seat. Then Xavier decided that it was best to tell Lex about what happened with Techna and his own confusion about himself.

"It's like I'm in somebody else's body," said Xavier. "I don't even know who I am anymore, especially after what Megumi did to me. I don't even feel like me anymore. I don't know who me is."

Lex took hold of Xavier, snapping him out of his repetitive rant. He kept Xavier still as he looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you," said Lex. "I love you, not what you look like or your past lives. I just love you just the way you are. You're the only one for me."

Xavier felt a smile starting to creep up his face. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, feeling a bit more secure with himself. "I love you too, Ander," he whispered.

"Ander?" said Lex. "Babe, leave the assigning of nicknames to Percy."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not a very good one," confessed Lex. "Xav suits you, but Ander is not for me."

"What about Al?"

"That only works if you're fat and wear a chicken suit."

"Good point," Xavier said before pulling Lex on top of him.

That's when it began. They slowly began to remove each other of their clothing, with gentle hands running over their exposed bodies. Lex took hold of Xavier's arm, kissing it all the way up to his shoulder then his neck until he reached his lips. They shared a heated kiss with Xavier hooking his arms and legs around him.

Lex made sure to be real gentle and try to keep his weight from crushing Xavier since he was still recovering from Megumi draining the life out of him. Although, most of Xavier's strength returned, Lex didn't want to risk going too fast and hurting his smaller lover. So Lex ran his hands down the front of Xavier's chest, loving the blond happy trail that was growing from there.

Xavier's toes started to curl from Lex's constant touching. When Lex began to slide his way into the relaxed Xavier, he didn't feel a thing due to the level of bliss. Xavier clung onto Lex's body as Lex slowly began to move his hips back and forth, crushing his pleasure spot each time.

Both tried to stay as silent as possible since they were in the bookstore. Xavier and Lex couldn't stop the pleasurable cries as they slowly reached ecstasy. They managed to cum simultaneously with blissful cries escaping them, releasing the tension that had been building up due to battles going on. Feeling all those tensions evaporate brought them both a great deal of relief as they embraced their feelings with one another.

Afterward they dressed with Xavier accepting Lex's offer to stay over a few nights as Laksha and Tsukasa joined them. Both telling them that a bookstore wasn't for personal use, and then suggesting taking it to Xavier's room next time. Not like either teen cared since they were in their own world. As Xavier was finally telling Lex of his awoken memories. Hoping to the Goddess that Lex wouldn't leave him for the change that was going on within him.

* * *

The recovered flash drive that was found was Xavier held a single video file from one Dr. Brian Dreamcia. Who introduce himself as a first human who creates cybernetic technology for humans. Not revealing who his attachments are or even anything more about him. Just saying he was doing what he was going to aid the fight the Neo and New Sailors were going up against. Meaningfully apologizing for what his latest creations had done so far. Stating that there was one more left, bringing something from the future for Reks's eyes only.

That led to an investigation to a single, young medical student named Randy Laurent Dreamcia in the present. Who was interning at St. Angel Heart Hospital in the surgery department under Dr. Cienese MD. Though it was discovered that he had no connection to the person he was questioned about after the police took him in. Where he was force to spend hours in a solo jail cell while his home and locker at work were searched. Before being released under a watchful eye of the police. Not knowing of a Timenoid named Avatar awaiting him in the bathroom of his home.

"You're the freaks that got me in trouble because of my last name!" he partially freaked when looked upon Avatar.

"It wasn't our master's intention for his ancestor to suffer," Avatar answered him, "But I not here to apologize like Techna had been."

Before Randy could call or text the police, he was hit with an electrical bolt from Avatar's cannon. Making sure to not kill the person with the large weapon built into his arm as he stepped over to him. As he removed a small, metal box from his chest that he placed in Randy's hands. As he wrapped a blood covered Keychain around his wrist with tag tied to it with the name Archer Erio Smith on it. Before turning his back to the unconscious Randy and he disappeared into a ball of electrical energy.

Leaving scorch marks in the flooring of Randy's home that would be found by the guy when he wake. As he woke up, he checked out the metal box and the Keychain all pointed to the Shop called Fallen Moon. That he headed to through the bus system to find rather strange. Everyone was wearing costumes that made them look like forest creatures of some kind before he asked for an owner. Where a fairy queen dressed Michiko made herself know to the person. Who didn't give her time to talk to him as he thrusted the items in to her hands before running out.

"Odd," she as she looked to what he gave her, "Archer!"

Out from the back came Archer dressed in a peacock outfit with a frilly pink apron on asking what was wrong. "What?" growled a bitter Archer. "You got the matching bonnet that goes with this ridiculous outfit? You know lady, I hope there is a special place in Hell reserved just for you for making us wear this." He was silenced when he was handed a Keychain by a smiling Michiko who congratulated him.

"Its seems fate has dealt a winning hand to you because this Keychain is a dormant Keyblade." Michiko knew a dormant Keychain she saw one. "Welcome to the team."

Archer couldn't believe the words the women told him as he turned around and ran to Maxi. When he ran behind the cash register to show off the Keychain, Maxi was in shock that somebody like Archer would be chosen by the Keyblade. Everyone forgot about the Inheritance Ceremony performed on Archer back when he was just a kid. They thought since it failed to glow that he wasn't chosen, but clearly they were mistaken.

Leaving Michiko to open the metal box where a small sculpture with single white and black feather crossed each other. With the words 'watch out for the ones with wings' carved into the bottom. That got her to shrug as she quickly asked for a cell phone to contact Kairi or Roxas about Archer.

* * *

Not knowing that Roxas was unable to speak to her since he was busy enrolling his son into high school. It seemed fit for Diamond at his new found age should start going to big boy school. Meant he would start attending class with other New Sailors and kids his own age in a few days. So a private tour of the school's high school area was showed to the excitement Diamond and his parents.

"Here at Neo Tenchi Private Academy for the gifted, we try our best to develop the student's talent or skill," the person said, showing them around. "Meaning if a child needs one on one attention then we give them that."

As she ended the tour outside the admission building, telling them of the tradition they had with the angel mural. That got Diamond to talk about Xavier being perfect for the job as he liked the mural. Only to lay eyes on a familiar face he only saw when the person visited with his mother. The second son of Naminé and Roberto Allen Battl the third stood just outside the admission building. Chatting with his mother about something important to them.

"Fuu!" Diamond went running after him.

The 15 year old, who was to stay by his fathers and new nanny, instead came running toward Fuu Alee Battl. Fuu worriedly looked to anywhere to hide as he was sent flying on to the ground by a tackled hug. Where Diamond and him laid on the ground with one tightly hugging the other.

"I don't even want to know what happen to you, Diamond." Fuu had to guess who it was. "Or your hair."

Not like what Fuu had to say about Diamond effected the now 15 year old filled with glee. As he started to list all the things he was allowed to do with out someone helping him. Asking Fuu all kinds of questions about why he was here and if he was attending the school.

"Because if you did," Diamond said, excited about it. "We can come to school together."

"Diamond, you really need to let go of me," said Fuu. "You're really starting to freak me out at this point."

Fuu managed to worm his way out of Diamond's death-like grip before getting away from him. Fuu was freaked out by this sudden change in Diamond, especially the confession of a crush, which only made things all the more awkward for him. He returned to his mother's side, while Saphir and Roxas caught up with Diamond before he chased after him again.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Some one finds out he has a mother as others come face to facer with a foe that reveals them selves to be allies instead. All the while new foes make them selves known as they start to go after something called a Inner song.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

This was around time I started thinking its time for Xavier to discover his has birthparents on find out why he was given away. Along with discovering how his new boyfriend and his new friends came to be because of school project. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Xavier was in the hall of records, located in the back of Crystal Tokyo's town hall, looking something on Victor Suun-lee that would be helpful. He even kept his eyes open for files on someone giving birth to a child like himself in the last 16 years. So birth to death certificates, birth announcements, and almost anything was searched through. All in company of his aunts who were helping him as best they could. It seemed hope would be lost if Asuna didn't stumble upon an uncompleted birth certificate. The father's name and location of child's birth was missing from the certificate, but didn't mean everything was missing.

"Grace Lilly Hardford," Asuna read out the name written in the birth mother slot of the birth certificate.

Xavier was handed the birth certificate by Asuna with Raisa, Doroes, and Yukio joining them. Finding a crying Xavier gripping the piece of paper in the arms of Michiko as Asuna told them to stay back.

"Lil' X, you alright?" Raisa asked since she never seen him cry.

"Please let them be tears of joy." Doroes wanted to hug Xavier.

"He seems fine to me." Yukio just stood there.

Asuna stayed quiet as Michiko was the one who explained that this was a piece to finding Xavier's birth parents was found. That he was crying out the joyful pain of a long waited dream to come true. This would last a good few minutes before Xavier remembered another reason why this birth certificate was needed. Suggesting they return to the shop that they left in the hands of certain teenagers.

"I still hate the no costume policy since it's totally unfair," Doroes whined.

"They all looked ridiculous in the outfits," countered Raisa.

"UNFAIR!" Michiko loudly spoke.

Yukio and Asuna grabbed Xavier as they pulled him out of the room knowing Michiko's temper. Telling him how touchy the woman was when it came to subject she didn't like talking about. All because of certain issue she was force to face over costumes that the employees at the shop used to wear. There were few things Michiko disliked when she was forced to see errors of her ways. Those things were verbally spoken to Raisa and Doroes in a very calm tone.

"Goddess, I feel so sorry for them," Yukio had been in Raisa's and Doroes's heels before, "Since she lives up to her name as Sailor Space, the Soldier of Rage. Remind me why she got elected into her post as President Sailor?"

As Asuna told Yukio how bad her joke was about a fellow female Sailor, leaving Xavier on his own. So he took a seat against a nearby wall taking out his cell phone and dialed the shop's number. That rang a few times before an out of breath Archer answered it, asking Xavier what his measurements were. In return got Xavier to tell Archer that wasn't the shop's greeting. Like Archer cared how he was supposed to act asking if Xavier wanted to speak to Lex. While asking him if he ever got that paperwork he was looking for some school project, and about his private Keyblade training.

"Just put Lex on!" Xavier wasn't telling him a single thing. "And ask Akane about the keybearer stuff."

Archer set the all pink hand set cell phone down making his way to the front's first floor. Where he passed the kitchen area where Snow was yet again force to work in by Lightning . As Edea and Raine were helping supervise and while making whatever dish that was asked for. Into the area, before the front desk where Sakura and Maxi were, handling to-go orders. Where he stopped and called to Lex who was currently serving a group of high school girls.

Glad to be rid of the pester some women, who kept asking Lex if he was involved with anyone. Not like he tried to tell them he already had a hot blond that out matched them in looks. So when he left them to be entertained by Percy and Mina for now, Archer was off to the 2nd floor. Laksha and Tsukasa caught up to him asking if it was true about the Keychain given to him.

"It's a dormant Keyblade called the Dark." Archer remembered what was told to him. "Have you fur balls seen Akane?"

"Great another one with a chip on his shoulder," Laksha sighed, "you'll find her at the front desk reading some book. "

"Thanks fur ball female." Archer was off to chase down his sister.

As Archer further went up the steps, he was chased after by both Laksha and Tsukasa both correcting him. They were Moon Cats and not fur balls like he was constantly calling them. Stopping in back of Archer, who had stopped in place when he laid eyes on rows of books. He asked if this 2nd floor business ever saw day light since half the windows were covered black, where he was told by Akane that the natural light would fade the text of the ancient books. Akane appeared from nowhere as she laid a book called the 'Beasts of Legend' on table down with a bookmarker in it, asking what it was that he wanted.

"I was told to seek you about Keybearer training." Archer looked to his sister's wrist for her Keychain. "Don't give me that speech mom gave me."

"About you being a late bloomer as an Apprentice?" Akane couldn't help but laugh some.

"You done?" Archer just stood there.

"This should be interesting." Laksha and Tsukasa stayed around.

Akane then composed herself, telling him that the training her and Xavier went was different from their mother's training. Being that Xavier's wolves pushed both of them to their limits, while their mother and Roxas would be lenient. When acting as test dummies or sparring partners for the teenagers to witness their newly learned abilities. Things even went as far as supervising the act of the Keyblade attacks being used. Where corrections or even advice on how to handle their abilities were given rather harshly.

"I like it already, when do we start?" Archer wasn't backing down.

"Got bored with mom and Uncle Roxas already?" Akane knew their style of learning.

"Hearing stories of how certain Keyblade moves work followed by hours of routine training doesn't really seem fit to someone like me," Archer hinted. "There anything wrong with a sibling teaching another a few things?"

"Nothing wrong with the old ways." Laksha liked them.

"Doesn't mean Xav and Aka abilities as Apprentices improve under the supervision of the wolves," Tsukasa reminisced, "Lets hear him out."

Akane hated when bits of her brother's old personality shown through as not-so happy memories came to her mind. Reminding her of the 'Peeping Tom' phase Archer went through when Kendra, Mina, Raine and Edea had hit puberty. The countless horror stories he told Diamond, scaring the poor thing. Seasonal tricks and pranks he pulled on Percy and Lex year round.

"Then you need both mom's and Uncle Roxas's permission." She thought that would work.

"I tried!" Archer knew either wouldn't say yes.

"They still don't trust you to train by yourself or even in a group, right?" Akane guessed.

"He can't be that bad." Laksha and Tsukasa Archer was a good kid.

Archer then stated in both their mother and Roxas' words that until they learned to trust him alone, he wasn't allowed to train any form or type of Keybearer moves unsupervised. Making Akane tell of the many reasons why both their mother and uncle would say that. Reason one was the time Archer manipulated Diamond into using superglue on Roxas's Keyblade handles. Reason two was when he messed with chemicals in Saphir's lab and blew the place up. Reason three, he tried pawning their mother's Keyblade for concert ticket money. Reason four, the parties he held in their own house and Roxas's place that ruined both places, not to mention the one at the Crystal Palace. The list just went on in Akane's minds as she tried to block the worst ones out.

"What made Maxi ever think you were worthy of being his boyfriend," Akane changed the subject. "I mean half the girls or even Xavier are better choices."

"Me like smart guys!" Archer plainly stated it. "And smart guys like them bad boys."

"We can't under stand you." Laksha and Tsukasa corrected Archer.

Akane didn't dare correct her brother's English as she wished good luck with Mom and Uncle Roxas. Instead of getting threatened by her brother for turning him down, he asked if she wanted anything in exchange. She blinked in shocked of Archer not waving a fist at her or cussing to the high heavens. Taking advantage of this, she told him to bring her up whatever special of the day was with a glass of ice tea. Watching him turn away and walk back down the stairs of the shop, not noticing a man in the corner who wasn't seen coming up the stairs from the café on the floor by Akane or Archer.

He was dressed in an all matching outfit colored dark blue with belts and buckles throughout the garment. As the long sleeves and knee high boots made Akane think he was nuts for wearing them at this time of year. Laksha and Tsukasa that placed the moon cats on alert because of his presence.

"May I help you look for something sir?" she asked rather calmly.

"It's alright. I am just looking for old friends I once knew who works here," he spoke, "do you know where they are?"

"Anyone in particular?" Akane informed him.

"Yes, she has silvery hair." He smiled talking about her.

"That would be the owner, who is out right now." Akane remembered what Michiko told her about any strangers.

As he turned to leave not giving his name, telling the girl to red page XX in the 'Beasts of Legend'. After spotting the bookmarked text lying on the counter in front of the girl. That got Akane to look down for a minute and look back up and find the man gone. In his place were grey feathers like the one Saphir had found in the Crystal Palace's throne room. So after she picked up the feathers she turned to the page the man suggested. This alone made both Laksha and Tsukasa run off to the lower level of the shop to call the others.

"The Winged ones," she read the creature's names, "said to be followers or messengers of the Goddess, Cosmos."

She learned that there were three mains of types of these Winged Ones followed by a few sub-types. The first main type was the Good Winged who followed the Goddess's every word and task. The second type was the Fallen Winged who fell from their path and worked solely for the God of Discord, Chaos. The third type was the Neutral Winged who were rare in number and made up the mainly few sub-types. What caught Akane's attention further were pictures, giving descriptions of the Winged One. One such description was what a Winged One's discarded feather looked liked.

"They feel of silk or velvet and they are about the size of a length of a full grown man's finger tip to the end of his elbow." She looked over the words. "And they come in three known colors: Black for Fallen, White for Good, and grey for…"

That got her using the book store's phone line to call Uncle Saphir and ask if he still wanted to borrow the 'Beasts of Legend'. Only to find Mina using the phone line already to buy concert tickets on Demyx's credit card. Making Akane remind Mina this phone line wasn't for personal use. That got her asked if Mina should get private box tickets or first row tickets for everyone. This led to Mina convincing Akane the group should go on a huge group date. Akane knew once Mina got an idea they were no way she could talk her out of it. So she ended up asking what concert Mina was getting the tickets to as the new singing sensation was said.

The women's name was Jewel and since the start of last year swept the world with her catchy songs called 'Sinner's Secret' and 'Broken Spoke'. Who wore a pair of small white wings on her back. That were said to be real and not fake no matter what her recording label said. That Mina had taken a strong liking too of late because of Jewel's latest songs 'Solider of Love' and 'Breaking Out'.

As Laksha and Tsukasa yelled at the blond with red bow in her hair for hugging up the phone line. So instead they spent the better part of the time looking for some type of communication. Where turned off PDAs to switched off Blackberries when they searched through the kids things. With no luck they were just going to wait around until someone showed up.

* * *

The music of someone's soul is an inner song that comes in different tones and tunes for everyone. It can be shared when a chosen few with a talent to share their inner song with masses of people. As others who didn't have that talent showed it through brightly colored pictures, or even sculptures. That would be displayed in galleries for all to see the works. Among other forms of creativity that stirred the very beings of its creator or the people he shared it with.

At the moment, in a one of the many Crystal Tokyo's parks, the last Timenoid named Avatar was getting his inner song removed, by a black winged female in a long sleeved dress with a low cut neckline. Whose all red eyes and long, white hair would be the last thing Avatar ever saw. As her white choker necklace with a large silver cross pendent would be ripped from her neck, by Avatar's body that lay at the girl's feet as she held a metallic music box.

"Who knew cyborgs still had an inner song." She looked shiny box over. "At least this trouble is out of the way."

She shrugged at how to tell the others that she easily took over the last thorn in their side. Happy that the annoying Dr. Dreamcia's creations that were to aid the Sailors of the past were gone.

"Let's see what this inner song sounds likes." She opened the music box's lid.

This techno pop tune mixture came out as the inside of the music box was a covered in a silvery fabric. With star gear shaped mirror on the inner part of the lid reflecting what Avatar looked like as a human.

"Cute!" The girl said as she closed the lid.

She then sighed as she opened her wings, taking off into the air at the thought of what others inner songs were like. Hoping she could get permission from Lord Nagai to remove more of these music boxes. Not knowing that Kendra was cutting through the park with her arms filled with takeout in bags from Raine and Edea's father restaurant. Mumbling about pulling her sister along next time she was forced to make a food run and make her help carry everything.

Until she came across Avatar's body, which was still breathing. Instead of taking her Sailor form, she walked slowly to Avatar's body, cautiously and found him laying there, staring at the sky.

"Um…are you dead?" She asked him

She watched for some sign from him before a flat red beam scanned her a minute later before she was answered. His voice sounded human as he asked her if she could help him up. Since her arms were full and she didn't have anyone with her, she asked if he could call someone for her.

"Crystal Palace…" gagged Avatar. "Need…I need to speak with…King Reks."

"You're one of the Timenoids, aren't you?" said Kendra.

"Yes…and you're all in danger," he said, weakly. "Chaos…Chaos is after you."

Hearing the God of Discord's name was all that needed to be done as Kendra hurried to get some help for Avatar. It would be vital for him to survive, especially if he knew anything about a coming threat. If it was the God of Discord that was after them then they needed to be on their guard.

* * *

"AWWWWWW!" Mina was touched.

"That is like so…" Raine couldn't help but cry.

"Why don't you ever say that to me?" Mina loudly asked Percy.

Snow took hold of Sakura's hand, while everyone continued to watch them. Percy spent most of his time fake gagging though, while the girls kept crying. "You know I love you right?" said Snow.

"I do you." Sakura blushed.

"Love is in the air." Akane was taking pictures.

"And it makes me gag." Percy was never into mushy stuff.

Like that, Percy was once again attacked by all the girls except for Sakura and Lightning who were busy. Since Sakura was touched by Snow's confession of love to her as Lightning was trying to get Ackie to back off. She couldn't handle the guy's "never give up or in" attitude at the moment. Telling him she wasn't ready for a relationship at moment as she went into the back, sealing the door from him.

Laksha and Tsukasa were telling all about Lex and Xavier's 'I love you' confession. All during closing time when Archer asked one of the cats why they were so serious all the sudden. That led to Laksha and Tsukasa telling of the X-rated moment they both witness days ago. As the details of the conversation between Lex and Xavier touched some of the teens, while others were traumatized by the sexual descriptions.

"You're evil cats you know that." Lex looked at Laksha and Tsukasa.

"Then next time use a bed room." Laksha hissed at him.

"Guys…." Tsukasa tried to break them up.

"But it such a touching story." Mina and Edea agreed.

"Identity crisis turned love scene." Akane describe it.

"Sounds kind of romantic to me," Archer looked to Maxi, "right, Brain?"

Maxi just stared at Archer who had that familiar smile on his face when it came talking about romance and relationships. He blinked a few times as he told Archer to stop using his old nickname for him. Before turning around and leaving for the back of the shop to do his homework. Leaving Archer to be stared at with everyone asking him what that was all about. He answered with the best smile he could muster, saying Maxi was still at odds with him over getting back together.

"What did you do to make him dislike you so much?" Laksha and Tsukasa had to ask.

This led to the story of how a boy named Archer who was marked normal at birth. He wasn't branded with a Planetary Symbol on his forehead on the day of his birth or given a Keyblade Keychain as a first year birthday gift. How he had to grow up and watch the others around him gain Transforming Rods of their own and train under their parents before their 15th birthdays. Along with watching his sister gain all the attention of their parents. This was where he started to lash out in all forms, in hopes of gaining some form of attention for someone, anyone, to notice him when Maxi did.

His parents thought the relationship he and Maxi started up would somewhat change his negative behavior. Only to fail terribly as he emotionally treated Maxi like dirt while his actions got worst. If it wasn't for mother's persisted love, a somewhat father's willingness, and ALLOT outside help then he would've lost everything.

"Who knows what would have happen to me?" Archer looked to where Maxi had walked off to. "I realized, while away that I let something good get away."

Once again the girls were touched, Percy was wishing for a car crash, Snow was all over Sakura, and Lightning and Ackie were arguing. Leaving Lex to stare at Archer who he been wanting to hurt BADLY for ages in a slightly, new light. Laksha and Tsukasa didn't care otherwise as they jumped onto Archer's shoulders.

"Until you say or do something that says you're not a former badass like the past," Lex spoke in warning tone, "I can't take you seriously, got it?"

"Got it L-Man." Archer saluted. "But I really don't give a damn what you think of me. All I care about is Maxi, not anyone else."

Laksha and Tsukasa told Lex to tone down the over protective brother behavior since they believed Archer's sincerity. Plus, they reminded him that Maxi was the elder brother, not Lex. To only have the ringtone 'Disturbia' from Percy's cell gone off repeatedly. That was answered by Mina who stole Percy's cell from his back pocket asking who it was. This machine like voice asked for them to come to Rain Stone Park nearby. Hung up on them within seconds before Mina or the others could ask if it was a prank or a kind of trap.

That got Laksha and Tsukasa on their toes as they suggested the New Sailors check it out. As Archer and Sakura stayed behind, watching the shop until they returned from the park. Not knowing that when they did as the Moon Cats requested, they found Kendra sitting beside a Timenoid. While in their Sailors forms some what shocked before putting their guard up.

Kendra looked up as the New Sailors arrived. Where they were told Avatar was somehow damage because of a winged foe. All the while, he had to deliver his creator's message and gift to Reks before he could go home.

"Don't forget what they did to Diamond, Ken," said Saturn. "Or King Xeikm."

"They were warnings," said a damaged Avatar. "We…we needed you all on alert and to be…to be strong."

"I'm not sure we should trust this mechanical freak," said Neptune.

"We could always have Saphir take him apart," suggested Mercury. "I'm sure he would be able to contain him…at least until we extract all the information from him."

The New Sailors gave into his logical plan as they figured out what to do next.

* * *

After spending all day learning the routine for the infant princess Xion and Prince Diamond lived by, that was filled with royal engagements and private time with their parents. Along with meals times that were hard for anyone to remember, Setsuna had the bottle for Xion, while telling Diamond that 15 year old boys do not play with his food. This led to a busy afternoon of napping and play dates with young princes for Xion. As Diamond spent time in the company of Naminé, who preformed a spell on him. The enchantment she placed on him would help his mind grow as the months passed. Where in a nine month cycle, Diamond will be caught up to the others and fully-mentally matured to his current age.

Afterward, Diamond was busy bothering Fuu who was going through arrangements to live on earth. Repeatedly asking Fuu if it was true about him doing what he was doing. Who ended up telling Diamond to mind his own business so he could work in peace. Only led to the 15 year old following the 16 year old around the Crystal Palace for the rest of the evening. Giving Setsuna the chance to meet the person, Fuu Alee Battl, Diamond called his boyfriend. Where she witness a mini spat take place between the two of Diamond and Fuu.

When it came to bedtime, Setsuna's true talent shined through as she sung the child to sleep. It seemed her song was not natural as it wrapped both Diamond and Xion in a warm feeling. That made it easy for Setsuna to turn in herself after what she been through. Where once she safely entered her new living quarters with windows covered, she started to undress. Revealing a large back tattoo she didn't tell or inform her employers about when interviewed.

"When will you disappear?" She gazed at her back in a mirror.

There on her back were a large set of tattooed wings imbedded into her skin with lifelike look to them. That she quickly covered up, saying she needed to find a better way to seal them. Saying she was still shedding feathers whenever she laid down or even pushed up against something.

"Soon I'll be human and unable to do the Goddess's deeds anymore," she spoke rather meanly.

Revealing within the place she was now calling home, not one religious object of the Goddess was hung. Not even figurines of the Goddess could be found laying near her covered windows.

"I just hope the others don't find me," she said as she changed her clothes.

Instead of using her bed that looked liked it's never even touched, she walked to her dining room table. Where a journal used to plan her days out, a wooden box of some kind, and pen sat she opened the wooden box that was filled with familiar white feathers before sitting down. This got her to sigh as she said something about needing a few more before hiring someone to weave a blanket out of them for Xion as she filled it with more feathers from a leather bag. Before opening her journal to plan out her next day with her charges.

* * *

"I have a birth mother." Xavier showed Lex the copy of his birth certificate.

"What no dad?" Lex teasingly stated.

This got him a simple smile from Xavier who could never be made at Lex as Michiko reminded them they had homework to work on. Telling them she didn't spend all day at Town Hall for nothing, revealing the biology project they were working on that had to do with human creation. That had to do with them giving a detail report or presentation on how each student was conceived and born.

"This is why I hate Sex Ed week," Xavier almost sounded like Percy.

"So you didn't like our fun times?" Lex asked, thinking of their special times together.

Xavier only blushed as he tried to change the subject to something else. Like how Lex and Maxi were born in the first place since they had two fathers. In fact, he wondered how most of the kids were born, considering the fact that went against human nature for two males to give birth to children. That just didn't make sense to him until Lex finally explained it.

"We're not a hundred percent human," said Lex. "The fact that our parents come from different worlds make us different. Apparently, only Earthlings require a male and female to conceive a child. People from other planets can be involved in heterosexual or homosexual relationships, and still manage to have a child. That's just how progressive the rest of us are!"

"So…who is technically your mother?" asked Xavier.

"Father," stated Lex, "and that would be Zexion. Dad, Lexaeus, he would be the sperm donor. Squall had Raine, while Cloud had Edea. Marluxia had Kendra and Percy, Demyx had Mina, Xeikm had Lightning and Snow, and Roxas had Diamond. Sora had Reks, but Sora's father, Ventus, had him and Roxas. Riku is an Earthling so it would be impossible for him to carry a child and I think the same would apply to you."

"This is just so fucked up," mumbled Xavier. "I don't want to get all fat."

Lexaeus couldn't help but to laugh as he assured Xavier that he would never be fat, just with child. He kissed Xavier on the lips to promise him of this, which made the other boy smile as he received that kiss. Xavier kissed Lex back before pushing the books aside and jumping onto his lap for a make out session.

To hell with homework, thought Xavier.

* * *

As for Saphir, he got to look over this so call Timenoid that was nothing but a human body integrated with machines and computers. Must of his original organs and nervous system were replaced by artificial ones with nano-machines maintaining them. The metallic armor and built in weapons were remove through use of surgical tools. Further discovery of a this Avatar was only a 16 old boy who had this computer built into his brain.

"Never heard of a cyborg before." Saphir listened to what Avatar called him self.

"Its relative new term from where I am from," Avatar explained, "Dr. Dreamcia made a few of us with what was going on."

Saphir wanted to ask more questions about the Dr. Dreamcia who seemed to know a few things about the Sailors and everyone else. That Avatar was willing to tell if portions of his data base weren't ruined. All he could say was he needed to give his programmed message to Reks. Before shutting down where he lay on for something Avatar called recharge mode. That led to Saphir watching Avatar just lay their wondering how he was going to tell everyone.

From what he could gather and download from Avatar's RAM this Timenoid wasn't like the other. It didn't lash out what it asked for aid from Kendra while barely speaking in it damage state. Who willing went with the New Sailors to where he was now not once fighting them back, or placing Xavier in any form of danger. Furthering Saphir's interest about this Dr. Dreamcia.

"Hey you done in here?" Roxas called out to Saphir.

"Finishing up is more like it, " Saphir left his seat, "And learned a few things."

Saphir spent shut down his lab explaining the advance technology that this human carried with him. How his brain was encased in protective shell with artificial brain stem and computerized parts. He even wanted to show the X-rays of Avatar to Roxas to show him cyborg inside. Only to be told he could do that tomorrow and reminded to turn on the security alarm before coming to bed. That Saphir did before again saying good night what he thought was a slumbering Avatar.

Only to start chatting about Diamond's newest interest being the Crystal Palace's newest resident. Whose relationship with the young prince reminded them of how Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion started out. The verbal fighting and persistent hugging Diamond gave Fuu had both laugh.

"Reminds me of the olden days when Sora and Riku were still dating." Roxas couldn't help it but reminisce.

"Meaning someday our little Diamond and if Fuu ever wanted would start dating." Saphir shrugged.

This got his arm taken by Roxas who smiled saying that would be a wonderful idea if it ever happen.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Mina has her love for everything new has forced all to tend a concert with a new raising star in the world of entertainment. As two people in a blooming relationship after what seems to be a romantic evening for both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **

I loved how I wrote this beginning with the shop's display window pilled with Xavier's artwork that eh made over his years. From the dreams he been having of memories were not his own that are shared withb the world now. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

In the shop's large display window was a priced collection of old drawings that looked like characters from a fairy tale. The figures were all clad in armor that matched the color of their weapon as they faced the dawn. There were some individual portraits of the warriors without armor, just living everyday life that came in watercolors to charcoal and in different sizes of canvases or mounted board.

"I know we said embrace your past life's memories, but wow." Raisa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"We just didn't know he would use them as inspiration for THAT!" Doroes meant what was in the display window.

"What's wrong with him creating pictures of olden days?" Asuna didn't get it.

"Because back then we were young and VERY naïve." Yukio hatred those memories.

Standing around, behind the front desk of the first floor, before opening time stood Xavier's aunts. All talking about the countless pieces of painting or drawing that stood in their large display window. All done by Xavier over a week's time with each one being an image from his newly awoken memories. Some were of war scenes titled "Lost War of Keyblades", and others were just portraits. As a few showed a themed couple in modern or medieval clothing in fluff moments.

"What amazes me is the Terra portrait Xavier is giving away." Michiko remembered how Xavier used to treasure it.

"Please." Laksha licks her paw. "You should see what he had hanging their now."

"You mean that picture of Le…" Tsukasa face scratched got by Laksha before he could finish.

Where the white male cat was rudely reminded he wasn't allow to tell of the hand drawn picture of Lex. That now hung above Xavier's bed in the place of where the Terra one once hung. Surrounded by framed pictures of New Sailors in their citizen forms surrounding Xavier. Each picture was from a time they were all together when Akane had a camera.

"If Xavier can move on, Yukio, then you can move on." Raisa and Doroes sang.

"Right on!" Asuna swings her hips.

Yukio blankly stared at all three of them, wondering if they were truly the female Sailors she worked with. Hating how much they still acted like they were teenagers living during First Silver Millennium. Carefree and without worry in the world, wearing flowing dressings made from silk. Always doing their duty as Sailors for Queen Serenity before her death.

"Don't we have a shop to run?" Michiko reminded them all of the time.

"Yeah what she said." Yukio was ready to forget the past.

Being that when Yukio was a young girl, during the First Silver Millennium, she was secretly in love with King Sephiroth. Who bore the pain of a one sided love that would never be returned by a married man. When she died back then, she was happy to be freed of her aching heart. Not knowing she wasn't the only one of the girls who carried a one sided love since Michiko secretly adored Terra, but that was another story for another day.

Who was running a mixture of businesses with century old friends in a modern day world while raising a young man. Xavier and his friends joined them after the Closed sign was flipped to Open allowing customers in. With plans of a group date Mina was forcing everyone to partake in with the offering of concert tickets. So Xavier gave all a quick goodbye before rushing to basement/garage. "He grew up so fast." Raisa remembered Xavier as baby.

"Remember when he use to run around in his diaper screaming weeie-weeie-peeie." Doroes had to bring that memory back.

"The other times he use to be found sleeping in the oddest places." Asuna cried.

"Goddess's sake, he was grabby back then." Laksha hugged her tail.

"He had to stick everything in his mouth." Tsukasa tensed up his tail.

Michiko called them all hopeless, stating Xavier was fine just the way he was now as the sounds of a motorcycle was heard. It made the silver haired women smile as a modified, red, Kawasaki ninja motorcycle with helmet clad Xavier drove by. To only be pulled from her trance by her morning appointment. In the form of a semi-casually dressed Fuu with a bag in hand. He stated how he had a hard time leaving the Crystal Palace because of stubborn Diamond. Being the reason why he wasn't here on time as planned before hand as he was out of breath.

"Let's get this started," Michiko waited long enough, "coming?"

Like that Fuu ran around the women who started to list certain rules he needed to know if he was to live here. Revealing the deal he made with Michiko during his first visit to the shop. One living with an all female band of Sailors instead of being a burden to his mother's friends who had offered him a place to live at the Crystal Palace while he lived on Earth. That he turned down for lots of reasons with one being Diamond interfering with his plans.

"There are no curfews, but there are some groundings, and you most work in either the bookstore or the sweet shop." Michiko guided him to the living quarters of the shop. "An allowance account will be proved if you want."

Other than him giving him his own set of keys to the shop, telling him what parts of the shop he was allowed to go, and proved transportation. Along with minor list of rules about what to do or not do. It seemed simple enough for Fuu who had nothing to ask about the guided tour stopped. At the top floor of the shop there was complete apartment with a living / kitchen area. Where he was told to go around the corner to the first door on his right that would be his room.

"I'll give you time to settle in before I come fir you lunch." Michiko turned away from him. "And welcome to the Fallen Moon."

As she left Fuu to explore what would be his new home from some time forgetting to tell him about. The one other teenager other then Xavier who was living with them at the moment. Who appeared out of nowhere wearing a long sleeved mini baby blue dress with matching roman style flats. As her pure white hair pinned into curly pigtails and pale skin made Fuu stare. She ran into him since he wasn't moving out of her way and she was in a hurry of some kind.

"Sorry about that," she clearly yelled out of breath. "Eugene Anderson and I already know who you are so introductions aren't needed."

She then got to her feet, offering to help Fuu not knowing the reason why he had frozen in place minutes ago. It seemed when he eyes laid upon Eugene he didn't see the image of a human girl but of a winged female elf. Who had long white hair down to her back with completely open white dress with dark mini shorts and white strappy shoes. With these massive lavender wings that looked like a bow attached to the back of her hips. Like that a cluster of bubbles had swarmed around her and given the human form she had now. "Hello!" she waved her hand in his face.

"Sorry my eyes are playing tricks on me," he finally answered her.

He then got up by himself and stepped out of her way saying he should be the one who was sorry for getting in her way. Like that they went there on ways with one heading to his new room, and other who knows.

* * *

The sudden death of someone we love effects people all kinds of ways since it wasn't excepted or planned for. Since sometimes it just happens with nobody noticing or they go naturally. Then there are the plans for the shell of the dead loved one to be burden or cremated. Afterward there are the five stages of grief someone(s) goes through to heal emotionally.

Because at the moment Sakura and Ackie were going through all that after their father just couldn't hold on any longer. They had found him unmoving after returning to their shared apartment on the edge of the city. After they checked his pulse points and signs for a heart beat that was never found the decision was made.

Ian Moone Freshwater was dead

So instead of the man expecting the funeral of a human, he was given one of the shadow creature for tradition sake. Meaning his body would be allowed to fade away in the light of a crescent moon, leaving behind his helmet. Leaving behind his children who even now were still coming to grips with his lost.

"Brother, are you sure you're up to the this?" Sakura asked Ackie once more.

"Father always said to keep flowing with life no matter the situation." Ackie recalled their father's words.

"You know Lightning would understand if you couldn't make it," she guessed. "I think Snow would also. " "Miss out on what humans call live music?" Ackie was never one to pass up lively music.

Sakura huffed as she checked her Chinese/Goth style long dress in dark yellow before heading to the front door. Where she would wait for Ackie outside before they both head off for the train station. Not knowing when she opened the door a familiar ally stepped in.

"I always wondered what a reformed shadow creature's music box looked like," the voice froze Ackie and Sakura in place.

There stood the familiar red-eyed and white haired woman that Ackie called Night Sky, who willingly walked in. Her floor length black dress with princess sleeves and low cut neckline left little to the imagination. Rudely complementing the Freshwater's siblings small living quarters.

"What does Lord Nagai have to do with us?" Ackie remembered who she serviced.

"You mean other then removing the traitors Chaos himself gave a 2nd chance too?" Night Sky shrugged. "Nothing right now."

"We never were part of Megumi's twisted offspring." Sakura reminded Night Sky.

Night Sky sighed, saying how troubled Sakura always was before magically sealing the opened door of the apartment closed. Before waving a hand at Sakura that sent her floating away from the door and on top of the glass topped sitting table. Ackie wished he could have done something since he now laid unconscious in his shadow creature form all because of a lullaby she sung.

"You were always easy to take down, Ackie." She walked over his body. "And Sakura….oh how I waited to take your Music Box."

Like that, she stopped in front of Sakura who had skewed chunks of glass and wood embedded in her back side. Some blood would poured out from her wounds as Night Sky kneeled down and started to sing. The song itself started out soft like it was played on a clarinet. Before it got scratchy like nails on a chalk board, making Sakura scream the whole time. As the piercing pain of a piece of her being that held her creative impulse was pulled at. The last thing Sakura saw before she saw nothing but black and white was colorful light. She fell into trance like sleep, losing any form of interest to even move her own body.

"So gold," Night Sky took hold of the materialized box. "Lord Nagai and Master Chaos will be joyed that I took the traitors down. "

She happily then looked over the golden covered box that had four angelic wings on outer parts of the lid. Led to Night Sky opening the box as a tone similar to Rihanna's 'Umbrella' played. As the inside of the box had a silvery black lining with Snow's face on the inner part of the lid with the planetary symbol for Sol and a heart circling around his picture. There was a family picture of Freshwaters laying on button with the parents faded out as Ackie and Sakura brightly stood out.

"I always knew your weren't like Megumi's mindless drones." Night Sky closed the music box. "Now your inner song is mine."

She held and hugged the music box like it was a stuffed animal not noticing a flute melody followed by ribbons filled the room. Wrapping around Ackie and Sakura frames as Night Sky ignored everything.

"Seems even a living beings creative flow is nothing but collectable trinkets to your kind," a voice sings. "Leaving the person you took it from a boring lump of flesh."

A voice that a classically, trained singer would use while performing for royalty would came from a unknown Sailor. Wearing an Eternal Sailor Scout uniform with the traditional vest, a neon blue bow, and a collar with the matching mini skirt. She wore heels on her feet with neon blue ribbon wrapped around her ankles. As white bells hung from the ribbon straps of the heels with another ribbon around her waist. The neon blue elbow length gloves with missing shoulder guards. All in a sleeveless, halter top blouse as her long white hair was worn freely. With these massive lavender wings that looked like a bow attached to the back of her hips. As a all gold tiara carrying five point star in the middle of it was laying upon her forehead. Not giving her name as she held a Sailor Weapon in the shape of a flute.

"Like I care what you think, no name." Night Sky paid no attention to the unnamed Sailor.

"If you only paid attention to my warning," she sang.

Like that, the unnamed Sailor started to play her flute once more as the ribbons went from the siblings. To removing Night Sky from the apartment by tossing her out an opened window. With one ribbon placing Sakura's music box over her chest letting it be absorbed back into girl's body. The blue ribbons faded with her music box as the footsteps of people heading toward the apartment were heard. Lucky that the door was still sealed giving the unnamed Sailor time to escape.

So when the heavy knocking followed by muffled noises came from the locked door. The girl then started to look over the area she was in for a mirror or something reflective. Being as quiet as she could when the knocks turned to the loud yelling with Sakura's name being called. Only to remember the windows of the place were made of non-reflective glass. So as she turned the window into a portal using some words with Parallel Moon being one of them. She entered it quickly when the front door was kicked and blasted in at the same time.

"SAKURA!" Snow rushed in.

"Brother!" Lightning ran after him. "Check to make sure it isn't a trap."

Having to remind your brother of what cautionary steps to take handling this type of situation. Being nobody answered a magically sealed door no matter the commotion made for them to answer it. That was either a trap set by a foe awaiting them on other side of the door, or something more viler. Instead of calling for back-up or taking Sailor form, Snow went rushing in. By 'urging' his sister to use a thunder/wind combo spell to weaken the door. As he kicked in the door, showing he actually cared for something in form of what was now the unconscious Sakura.

"Hmm…you're early." Ackie got to his feet. "or am I late?"

Recovering quickly from a surprise attack from an old "acquaintance" was something Ackie never had seen coming. So as his shadow creature's recovery ability mended him, attention was turned to Sakura. Who was now conscious and asking everyone the name of bull that hit her. To only find her newly bought dress shredded and slashed up with blood stains everywhere. As her family's heirloom sitting table broken into pieces with the apartment covered in black feathers.

Before she could say a another word, Snow took her into his arms. He spoke of how he had to come instead of waiting at meeting point. Smothering Sakura in his arms as he left Lightning and Ackie to entertain themselves. Both standing near each other as one was pulling his jacket on the other avoiding eye contact with him.

"Is it the fact I was born from a race of shadow fiends turns every romantic notion in you off?" Ackie asked Lighting. "No, it's the fact you're so damn persistent that it scares me!" she yelled out.

As the truth about Lightning being scared of a man who doesn't back down was revealed, shocking her brother, made Sakura giggle, and Ackie smirk. With all forgetting where they were supposed to be.

* * *

A girl dressed in non-attention grabbing clothes with her long blond hair covered in a black scarf wearing sunglasses entered Fallen Moon. As she stopped in front of the display window, her eyes laid on a picture. It was of a old mentor who she looked up to as a father figure when she was extremely young, many years ago. So she reached out and removed the mounted drawing from it stand as the memories came rushing to her.

"Excuse me Miss," Fuu approached her, "but you can't handle the merchandise. "

"Can I buy it?" she asked, looking to him.

"If you meet the asking price since we don't haggle here." Michiko walked back.

The girl smiled to herself as she asked Michiko how much as Fuu directed her to register. She thanked him with a generous tip before walking over to the check out, carrying the drawing with the whole time. She didn't once stop in place to order a sweet or drink as she kept her distance from all. Where she stopped in front of the register with cash in hand since she seemed to be in hurry.

"Here, keep the change." She handed the total and extra to Archer. "Oh…thanks." he wasn't paying attention. "Have a nice day Miss?"

"Seehe is fine Mr…" She didn't know his name.

"Archer Smith, Miss. Seehe." He marked the book he was reading.

Only to be told to call the women Seehe as she asked why he was reading a advanced GED prep book. He shrugged, saying he wanted to show a old flame he wasn't the idiotic, bad boy he used to be. Saying if he could get his GED, while still turning his life around then he would prove something to himself, and certain 17 year old named Maxi. All in neutral tone as he tried to smile. Only to be told by this Seehe that she was touched by his story and not to give up. She turned away from him with him getting back to reading when someone from back called to Archer.

Who turned, telling whoever it was he wasn't going to Mina's torture fest in the form of the group date. It was then that he came face to face with Maxi who had come through the back of the shop, and heard everything Seehe and Archer talked about. He asked Archer about if getting his GED was true or not. Somewhat impressed that Archer was actually using his neglected brain. As Archer just nodded his head to shocked to even speak as he dropped his book. That got Maxi to walk over and pick up the book saying if he wanted help that he could tutor him.

"As long I can manhandle my Brain again?" Archer finally spoke.

"Don't push it since Lex still wants to punch you face in and don't get me started on my parents." Maxi started to look through the book.

Archer just pulled the book from Maxi's arms are he leaned over and claimed his lips with his own. Letting his lips and tongue tell Maxi how much he meant by wanting to "manhandle his Brain". Keeping his hands above Maxi's waistline as he wrapped them around his narrow hips. Ignoring the slight struggle Maxi put up at the beginning as he melted in to the kiss. It would last a good minute before Archer released him and stepped back completely. Stating how he would do more to prove he wasn't who he use to be.

Revealing the year long torment he went through at the reform school, realizing he let Maxi get away. Saying he was going to wait until even in death if it meant Maxi would come back to him someday.

So with the book in hand, he turned away from Maxi telling him to enjoy the concert. Only to be stopped by Maxi, taking his hold of free hand with both his own using what strength his had. To stop him as he found himself possessively insisting that Archer come with him.

"Seems my Brain wants me back." Archer teased "Like I said, don't push it." Maxi warned him.

Michiko released Archer early with Fuu taking over his position at the register as she smiled. Happy that an old flame between Maxi and Archer became re-lit as they left through the back. Not noticing when Doroes came running toward her telling her Eugene had returned. Through portal mirror that set the women running to attic part of the shop leaving Yukio in charge.

In a place that only stored ancient pieces of furniture covered in white sheets with covered windows. Was the shop's attic that was clean with no dust on anything where a winged elf laid. Her brightly colored wings and flute she held in her hands faded in and out of existence. As she had labored breathing with shaky limbs trying to get into a sitting position as Michiko walked in to the area.

"I knew it." Michiko couldn't believe it. "Damn it Eugene."

"I am sorry," she painfully spoke. "My duty as a Sailor is to protect innocents."

"Not when you don't have enough energy to even move." Michiko walked to her.

The winged being smiled pointed to the uncovered mirror that further made Michiko into a bad mood. Where Michiko reminded this Eugene that using a mirror to travel from Parallel Moon will further drain her of her energy, further shortening her what was already left of her life.

"Have you forgotten about us and the others." Michiko reminded her.

"Until I take my last breath," Eugene vowed, "I will fight."

This got her a called bull headed from Michiko telling her this wasn't the past during the warring times of First Silver Millennium. As she witnessed the winged being turn into her human form, who just shut Michiko up by asking her to help take her to her room as she was about to fall asleep where she was. As one helped the other on to her feet a question about Eugene's love life was asked. Revealing that Eugene had a romantic bond to someone back in the Parallel Moon. By the name Rain who didn't know she was centuries old or a dying Sailor. Who she admitted was deeply in love with her after just knowing her few years after they met as friends.

"Can we talk about something else. " Eugene insisted.

The subject turned to Xavier and what he doing at moment with his new found friends. Revealing that he had driven his motorcycle all the way to Lex's house, excepting to meet his boyfriend and Maxi.

At their house's front gate where they all would go off to Mina's place then to concert's location. Instead he had invited into Lex's house for a romantic dinner for two. That led to Lex asking Xavier if he was willing to move in with him before the meal started. Not caring if this was too early in their relationship to do as Xavier gave Lex strong a yes. The planned meal lay forgotten as they threw themselves at one another, going down to the floor with their hands raking over their clothes.

Not much longer, they both laid nude with their clothes stripped off and both crying out with pleasure. They touched, kissed, and bit all the weak points that they had developed so to bring more pleasure to their partner. Lex soon found himself laying on his back as Xavier mounted him, riding his lover as fast as he could.

Both drifting off into a state of nirvana as they made love in the dining room, reaching their climax together, perfectly.

As Xavier collapsed on top of Lex's perfect chest, they both remembered that they needed to be at the music hall for the concert.

* * *

Arriving there late was one thing for both Xavier and Lex as they suffered a hissy fit/lecture from Mina.

The girl was dressed in her new outfit to attend the concert of her newest song idol. Who instead of sitting in the first row cheering or dancing to Jewel's tune was yelling her throat out at Xavier and Lex. Who when she was done promised not to be late again. That got a hair flipped from her as she quickly forgave them before instantly cheering up.

"Told you guys she's a female version Mr. Jackal and Dr. Hyde. " Percy used his nickname for Mina's unstable mood swings.

"It was nice knowing you." Kendra stepped away from her brother.

"You know you just signed your own death certificate, right?" Both Edea and Raine asked him.

"Dead man walking." Archer and Akane announced.

This led to Percy asking all if Mina was right behind him the whole time he was talking about her unstable mood swings. It got him a yes from Maxi, who was with the others, watching Percy turn slowly around, and witness once more as an upset Mina 'dig into' him like she did Lex and Xavier. As Snow asked Sakura if Mina's yelling at Percy reminded her of Lightning and Ackie's arguing. As Sakura shrugged instead of answering with Ackie laughing and embracing Lighting.

"That reminds me." Xavier handed a set of keys to Lex. "Their to the shop and your welcomed anytime."

As another kiss was shared between them with Mina stomping off from Percy, telling all she had enough of his attitude. Asking if they were ready to rock the night away. Like that they headed in to the Crystal Music Hall where a fun time awaited them all. As to why the reasons why Reks couldn't make due to some political trouble and Diamond wasn't ready to be around people. Even Fuu, who didn't want anything to do with Mina's type of music, refused.

* * *

As promised, a concert with the winged diva was given to the gang as they took up most of the front row. Listening or dancing as they enjoyed to her newest songs 'Roses Are Red' and 'I want to be a star'. Watching this Jewel dance around on stage in all white outfits singing her heart out. Using hand gestures and dance moves the whole time the music played for her. As many other people who were here to enjoy this woman also screamed out. To only go quiet with a darkening stage when a drum and piano softly started up in darkness. That led to a more instruments joining in as Jewel's voice started to sing.

"I…..wanna…..be….star!" She gently sung.

"Each night I sit down and dream of the stars I see in magazines. I love to lose my self in stories of the lives they led."

" Yeah!"

" Why can't I be like them living lives of fortune and fame under city lights. I know I got what it takes I just want to start on my way."

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

"I am gonna have my name up in lights."

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

"I am blaze across the sky like a meteorite. My fans will truly adore me every time I dance and sing my song. I'll ride in big fancy car and take all my friends along."

" Yeah! "

"All around the world I'll go giving shows form east to west."

"Every night I'll step on to the stage the crowd will scream I'm the best."

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

"I gonna be the best the in the world."

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"star!"

"star!"

"I gonna be the absolutely most awesome teenage girl. "

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

"I gonna have my name up in lights."

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

"I am blaze across the sky like a meteorite. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"I…..wanna…..be….star!"

"Star!"

"Star!"

As that song faded away leaving applause from the masses who wanted to hear more of her voice. Not knowing that a dragged along extra in the crowd of friends in first row was remembering Jewel's face.

"Maxi, doesn't she look like that Seehe woman from the shop?" Archer asked him.

This got him kiss on the cheek from Maxi who told him the studying for the first time in his life must be messing with his brain. so he ended up telling him to just enjoy the music as he took Archer's hand. Feeling an old spark he thought died out long ago in him come back to life as he removed from his seat, and into Archer's lap. Who stated that he wasn't letting him go again. As they lip contacted the stage went black with single spot light on Jewel sitting on a stool.

"Today I was reunited with what you might say an image of a old friend and because of that moment I decided to share with special song with you all," she softly spoke.

She revealed a back story of the song being the first one she learned to sing for a man she looked up as a father figure. It started out with her signing about a childhood during a chaotic time. Went on tell of how she grew into a young women through the hands of kind hearted older male who told her to always keep her heart opened, and share her inner song with the world.

Not knowing her words touched a few people

After the concert ended everyone went their own ways with plans to meet up tomorrow after school. With Lex and Xavier having plans to send the whole night together at Lex's place. Maxi starting his first tutoring lesson with Archer as Akane was sleeping over at Raine and Edea's place. Leaving Percy the rest of the night to make up with Mina. As Snow and Lightning went their own ways with both taking their companions out for the rest of night.

* * *

Snow ended taking Sakura back to the apartment he and Lightning were living in until their return to Sol. They're place was located in the 5-star apartment building the 'Seasoned Star'. That was smack in the middle of Crystal Tokyo's historic district with great views of the surrounding area. Where instead of talking about what happen at her shared apartment. They ended up on the living room sofa with window's wide open making out. That led to clothes being shed rather quickly as they were tossed over the sofa piece by piece. As both now wore their underwear with Snow on top of Sakura just looking into her eyes.

"You're sure about this?" Sakura was doubtful.

Snow who didn't use words but instead took Sakura's small hand in his own and place it his Boxers. Showing her just how much she semi-nude body was doing to him right now. Would have said how he was trying to hold himself back from cumming just by sight her. Groaned instead as Sakura took hold of 'him' with her hand and started to stroke in torturing slow matter. That lasted for a good minute and a half with Snow unable to take Sakura's teasing.

Stripped them both of the last remanding covers needing to nestle inside of Sakura before he explodes. Only assuring her he would fit in her after she got a look at just how big he really was. Who took a deep breath and allowed Snow in her before releasing her breath clamping her legs around his waist. As adjustment period for Sakura to adapt to his size passed. Snow started up slowly reminding himself to be gentle forgetting what his lover was.

"I not a human Snow," Sakura huffed, "RIDE ME!"

As he just smiled and kissed her lips picking up the pace not knowing outside the front door of the apartment. Both Lightning and Ackie was listening in on Sakura and Snow defile the living room sofa. One impressed with his sister's vocals and the other deciding to get a new sofa.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, The new foe makes them selves known as Michiko makes a visit to the Hino Shrine needing to talk something with it head priest. Leaving her son to visit with his new friends as the newest member of the Shrine gets attacked.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

Revealing Sailor Dream to others was a risky move I was willing to make to either up the drama or down play something. Along with having fun introducing the new foe going after the Newest member of the Hino Shrine. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Lord Nagai always did what the Chaos ordered him to do, no matter the problem or even the obstacle that got in his way. Knowing fully well his fellow fallen Winged always did their best to please him or their Master Chaos. So when the search went out of the traitorous shadow creatures and the Timenoids started, he thought it would be easy only to be told by a roughed up Night Sky that they had aligned themselves with the ones blessed by the Planets. Who failed at getting the inner song of even one of them at hands of unnamed Sailor. Who used nothing but flute music and self moving ribbons to defeat Night Sky so easily in a confined space.

It's not like Night Sky was going to be punished for her first failed attempt since she did bring back an inner song during her first time. That would be added to Lord Nagai's private collection of musical items that still left an unexpressive Avatar who was now acting as Setsuna's assist after Saphir made a few changes to him. So as she was just dismissed after giving her report on unnamed Sailor to her Lord Nagai, leaving him in his chambers to swoon over an image of a long, brown haired male with matching eyes. He was dressed in an all matching suit colored dark blue with belts and buckles throughout the garment. As the long sleeves and knee high boots covered all of his limbs as he went by the name Yaragi with grey wings.

"Why did you leave me for them?" Lord Nagai asked the image.

* * *

Remembering of what he called a loving relationship where he kept this Yaragi hand cuffed half the time. Nagai only used him to release his pent up anger towards Lord Chaos on, in all forms of twisted acts until he felt better. To only lose his Yaragi during the fall of shadow creatures where Megumi was killed off by the New Sailors. Now, the only thing that could soothe his aching heart for his Yaragi was inner songs stolen from living beings.

It seems Michiko finally kept her promise to Marluxia about her family coming to visit the Hino Shrine. She just never called ahead and told Marluxia when or what time they were arriving when the choice was made. So when Michiko and the girls, dragging Xavier and his cats, along appeared at the shrine's entrance, Axel almost had a heart attack by their sudden appearance.

"Hey it's that red headed priest." Asuna pointed Axel out.

"He has a name." Doroes reminds her.

"Then what is it?" Raisa asked.

"I think it's the name of a car part." Yukio tried to remember.

"It's Axel," Michiko said as she walked passed them.

Xavier just stayed as far back from his aunts as he could since he never liked going anywhere with them in public. As two familiar Moon Cats sat his feet, relieved they didn't have to stay in the shop any longer. Where they watched his aunts agreed upon the given name Michiko gave before attacking the guy. Making Xavier and the cats feel sorry for the priest as they took their time moving up the steps toward the shrine's entrance. Only to be stopped in place beside Michiko. Who was watching Axel get harassed by the women they came with.

"When are you going to stop them?" Xavier was worried for Axel.

"Just watch." Michiko just stood there.

"It makes me wonder if they are even the Soldiers who used to fight the evil forces." Laksha wasn't impressed.

"At least they can identify stuff." Tsukasa shrugged

Instead of enjoying a stress-free morning of just sweeping the pathway of the Hino Shrine, Axel got unexpected company in the form of four older women who had to be in their early or mid 30's surrounding him. Some with their arms opened, wanting to hug him and others asking all kinds of questions he didn't understand. Calmly reaching in to the fold of his priest garb, he pulled out pieces of paper. Quickly before Xavier, the cats, or Michiko could even blink the words 'Akuryo Taisan' were yelled out as those pieces of paper pinned themselves on 4 women's foreheads, freezing them in place.

"Wow!" Xavier watched his aunts fall to the ground.

"Told you." Michiko patted his head.

"Glad to know your family members are a bit high strung," Axel addressed Michiko. "Now, what brings you here?"

Michiko and the cats then sent Xavier off with Axel's permission to go find Percy and Kendra so they could talk in private. That he did as he ran to the back of the shrine where the living quarters of the Tomoe Hino family was located.

He knocked on the front door once, waiting for someone to open it before he tired the doorbell. To only get a surprise in the form of a guy in Percy's clothes with half his face bandage up around his height and age. Asking what his reason to be here was as Kendra came running calling the guy Avatar before waving to Xavier.

"Isn't Avatar the name of the Timenoid that Mr. Saphir somehow reprogrammed and turned into Diamond's nanny assistant?" Xavier just stood there.

This led to a complex story of the Timenoid needing to adjust to life in this century since he was unable to go home. So Setsuna thought the removal of Avatar's robotic implants and living a normal human life would do him some good. Saphir was able to repair him due to his expertness in the art with Marluxia assistance when it came for the medical support. Somehow, Avatar got dumped on the Hino Shrine with Kendra looking after him.

"Then why is he wearing your brother's clothes?" Xavier thought Avatar looked better in them then Percy.

"Nobody got around to buying him any," Kendra agreed with Xavier, "so until then he and Percy share a wardrobe."

"Works for me," Xavier laughed, "um…since my aunts are visiting with your dad I thought I could pop in and say hi."

Kendra was happy to have someone visit after the drama they all been through inviting him in with Avatar staying behind. This was where Xavier discovered unlike the other kids who lived in fancy mansions and palaces. Kendra and Percy lived in simple house that was set in Japanese style all its own as he was given a guided tour. First was the sitting area that was used for multi-reasons with sitting table and covered TV set. This led to the kitchen area that had just been cleaned that morning by Marluxia before he left for work. Then back into the sitting room where a quiet Avatar was found sitting and staring at the wall.

"Don't ask." Kendra never figured out why he did that.

"I'm kinda used to it since my Aunt Asuna does that when drunk." Xavier couldn't help but smile.

"Let's move on," Kendra said as they passed Avatar, "behind these doors."

Opening up the sitting rooms extra set of sliding doors revealed a beautiful view of a blooming cherry tree and flower garden. That made everybody head turn except Avatar who just stared at the wall the whole time. Making Xavier ask again was there something wrong with him as Kendra just shrugged saying he been liked this. As Kendra told him further back were the bedrooms and bathrooms where loudly playing pop music and shouting all could be heard.

"So do I want to know?" Xavier knew the shouting voice sounded like Mina.

"You really want too." Kendra knew what was going on.

That's when they conversation was interrupted again more yelling and other loud noises Xavier didn't want to know about. Making Kendra sigh and wish Mina hadn't come over to lose her virginity with Percy at this hour. Not liking any of this was bothering Avatar who just stared at the wall the whole time as it was going on.

"This somehow reminds me of last time my Aunt Yukio tried scoring with some college student last week," Xavier said as he tried to drain out the loud noise.

"Do tell." Kendra called Avatar to listen.

As Xavier began one of his colorful tales about his aunt's drunken adventures with Avatar blankly staring at him and Kendra listening. They're attention was drawn away from the noises that if investigated were coming from Percy's room. Where a dimly lit area filled with lighted scented candles and soft music being played loudly could be found with a trail of clothes leading to an occupied bed where a blond girl and pink headed boy lay. After spending what the blond girl called 'their special first time together' repeatedly with pink headed boy smiling. Both, somewhat, happy in their own way as they both took the third step in their blooming relationship.

With Mina calling herself amazing followed by Percy agreeing with her on that one before they looked into each other's eyes. Percy leaning over to claim Mina's lips so they could go at it once more only to kiss a foil packet. As Mina repeated her speech about "safe sex being happy sex" and how she wasn't ready for Percy's hell spawn. Making the hormonally driven young man do as his new partner instructed him. So they could go back to his new activity. Not knowing they were missing out on a visit from Xavier and his aunts. With Xavier chatting with Kendra and Avatar as Michiko was discussing Goddess knows what with Axel.

"What an odd….story. " Kendra couldn't help but laugh.

"Interesting." Avatar spoke.

"Thanks." Xavier was creeped out by Avatar lack of speech.

As Kendra allowed Avatar to go back to staring at the wall like, she was relieved some that the noises had stopped. So up on her feet, she went offering some form of food or drink to her guest as she made a bee-line for the kitchen. That got Xavier to fellow her listening the many substances he wasn't allowed to digest. Half being man-made solids and anything containing a sugary based formula in food or drink form. That ended him getting a glass of ice water and Kendra asking what with all the restrictions.

"Something about my body being unable to process it all after what I been through with Megumi," he explained, "among other discoveries."

Kendra would have answered him if crashing sounds from the sitting room didn't send her and Xavier running. What they found was black feathers lying among the remands of a ruined sliding door scattered around the room's floor. Avatar helplessly pinned under a winged female dressed in black calling herself Night Sky. Saying how long she searched for him after taking his inner song needing to finish him off. Where she raised her finally polished nails into the air, elongating them into talons that would be used to stab Avatar's heart.

Not observing about three people that entered the room as two took Sailor form and another released his wolves. As gold, heart-shaped chain wrapped itself around Night Sky's wrist followed by a raging fireball crashing into her. She was pulled off Avatar by the chain landing on her side with her hand burned half way off as she came face to face with an unhappy pair of wolves. Being told she should have paid attention to her surroundings by upset New Sailor Venus and New Sailor Mars holding their Sailor Weapons as Xavier attended to Avatar.

"Ones blessed by the planets," Night Sky was happy about their appearance. "Let me have your inner songs!"

She ended her speech with Venus and Mars as they were sent flying into the wooden wall behind them by a sudden force she summoned. Both Coldfang and Thorn were tossed away like rag dolls into Xavier and Avatar with the girls' Sailor Weapons joining them. Allowing Night Sky to start singing her soft clarinet like melody that affected the surrounding feathers. Lifting each one into the air as they turned into bonds to keep the Venus and Mars in place. The remanding pierced both of girl's chests digging ever so deeper with their calls to Xavier and his wolves.

"Sorry but they're in a deep sleep from my lullaby." Night Sky turned to them, laughing at them. "It seems after I am done with you two. I'll take the owner of those wolves inner song since it feels like a strong one."

Making both girls hope that Percy had reached someone in time as pieces of their beings were ripped from them. Light flooded from their bodies, revealing an orange heart shape and a five-pointed star shape music boxes levitating in front of their unmoving forms. The light these medium sized items gave off almost blinded Night Sky as she got ready to attack Xavier. The wolves quickly awoke and tried to attack, warning her to keep her hands off their master. Not like it helped as she sent them flying into the same wall Venus and Mars were currently pinned too. With her back turned Xavier somehow got into a sitting position grasping his Keychains and begging for someone to help. As his ears filled with the same melody that marked his fate like Venus and Mars had just suffered.

A waterfall of blue ribbons came to the rescue, knocking Night Sky off her feet and out of the sitting room as the unnamed Sailor appeared. Giving off some speech about how Night Sky shouldn't target fellow Scouts or Keybearers. All sung in a musical tone after she removed her ivory white flute from her lips, dismissing the ribbons. Telling Night Sky she should go away her to go peacefully away like last time and leave the children alone. Only to get the same treatment the wolves got as she sent Night Sky flying outside of the shrine.

"Consider that your second warning!" shouted the Sailor.

Like that, the rush of blue ribbons went to work restoring Venus and Mars inner songs as Xavier was fully woken up, and asked to aid in Night Sky's death. He didn't think twice as he released the Lion's Heart from its Keychain form. Asking the name of the white haired Sailor who he wanted to thank for answering his plea.

"They used to call me Sailor Dream, the Scout of Ever-lasting Dreams," she sadly answered, "you must be…"

He was unable to answer as he dodged a volley of sharpen feathers that would have pinned him alive to place he had just been standing in. He was told by Sailor Dream to get his friends back on their feet as she handled Night Sky for now. That he agreed as he turned his back to the pair where he was greeted by the wolves who helped his release Venus and Mars. Who were laid side by side as music boxes fell into Xavier's hands when reached for.

Both in tune, Xavier was able to open them with his Keyblade, revealing differently decorated insides with familiar images. That he both closed quickly and placed on the girls chests, watching them get absorb back into the girls.

"Can I count on you guys?" Xavier left his wolves to watch them.

Both the girls opened their eyes as they were greeted with either Coldfang or Thorn, handing them their Sailor weapons. Who were about to tell them what they had missed as the stones on their tiaras glowed. Revealing the images of fiery, horned being next to Mars and a semi-nude woman with wings attached to her head to Venus. They called themselves Summon Spirits, telling their girls that they were to here help in this fight. As the girls reached out to them, a surge of energy rushed forth changing them and their attacks.

The girls ran outside to administer pain upon the Winged One.

"I call upon the Fires of Mars, come forth, Ifrit!" Mars announced as she released a small spark that formed in the center of her hand and got tossed gently into the air. The fiery Ifrit took form beside her, appearing like a demon with war-armor covering his muscular figure. "Hellfire!" They joined their powers as one with streams of fire pouring from Ifrit's hands and Mars's weapons. The ferocious flames went after Night Sky, burning her with the intensity of fire from hell, itself.

"I call upon the Love and Grace of Venus, come forth, Siren!" Venus announced as she gave off these musical notes that took form. The semi-nude Siren appeared with seashells covering her private areas, yellow wings at her ears, and jeweled straps leading up from the shells covering her breasts. "Silent Voice!" Venus played her Sitar, while Siren played her harp as gold and brass colored hearts gathering into a chain. They appeared as if they just flew off a sheet of romantic music that joined Mars's hellfire.

Combined with Dream's Day Dream Ring and Xavier's Primal Roar move, Night Sky was swallowed by their powers and killed in an explosion of cosmic energy. Leaving behind a winged crystal with her name scratched into it.

"You all did will." Dream smiled.

This got her asked by Venus and Mars what she was as Xavier noticed Dream's flute and limbs were fading. Ordering his wolves to catch her when her Sailor formed faded, leaving behind a female dream elf. She was called Eugene by Michiko and the Moon Cats who walked into this end of the house.

"Doesn't that girl listen," Laksha looked around the room. "Seems the new foe has made themselves known?"

Tsukasa just kept to himself as he knew they was a lot to explaining that needed to take place. That would take place after everything was cleaned up and Eugene was placed somewhere to rest. When Percy came running from behind Michiko, screaming his head off as Axel followed, and looked upon the mess left by their defeated foe.

* * *

Within the confinements of Eugene's room, her closed up sun-looking mirror tipped over from its stand. Blazing white light began shining from under the sealed panels followed by flute music like from a book. The panels opened to the light allowing a ball of winged light escape. As the light in the mirror dulled the winged ball fell on Eugene's bed with thump. Taking the form of a winged elf who mumbled something about portal jumping being a rough ride. Before focusing his attention on to the darkened room as he searched for a light, that he found in shape of a heart shaped light that turned itself on as he was given a better view.

"At least her tastes haven't change." He removed himself from the bed.

He started to look the room, searching for something as he stopped at a see through a ring box. Inside the closed item was an ivory and black stoned ring with an engraved band. This alone made the young man seemed depressed some as he reached out, opening the box. Saying something about how Eugene's hand looked wearing the item when he had asked her to marry him.

Not knowing that someone was outside the room he was in and was heading toward it, calling Eugene's name. When that said person opened the door to the room revealing themselves to be Fuu carrying a tea cup. Who was kind of shocked to find a male dream elf standing in Eugene's room.

"Um…are you Rain Yosei by any chance?" Fuu looked him over, thinking that the silver haired elf looked very familiar.

"Depends if you know where my fiancé is," he asked Fuu, "because she ran out on me a week before we were to be wed."

Fuu tried not to blurt out the answer about Eugene living here until she completely faded from the living world. So he slowly turned away, saying he needed to make a quick phone call. Only to be sent flying into Eugene's room by an upset Diamond who repeatedly asked him why he left the Crystal Palace. They landed against Eugene's bed guess with Diamond looking up to the dream elf.

"It's been a long time since you left the Parallel Moon to visit us, Rain." Diamond greeted him.

"Little Diamond?" said the startled Rain. "The rumors were true. You have changed."

The dream elf asked Diamond a question about Eugene as Fuu told him to get off him. As Fuu got a no from Diamond as Rain was told the Eugene person flew away hours ago. That got Rain going to nearest window that opened itself where he flew out of with his colorful wings, leaving Fuu alone with Diamond.

"Shouldn't you be with you nanny?" Fuu hated where he was, stuck under Diamond like this. The former kid was starting to get on his last good nerve. If he didn't watch himself, he would blast Diamond into a pocket dimension…not that he was powerful enough to do that, at least not yet.

"I ditched her so I could start looking for you." Diamond wasn't getting off him anytime soon. He didn't want to leave the man he loved with all his heart.

"Wouldn't that piss off your fathers and your cousin?" Fuu remembered the last time Diamond did that.

"They'll understand after I explain why I ran away to find out why my boyfriend ran off." Diamond was all ready thinking of an excuse to get out of this one. He just used inspiration from what his Grandma Ikuko would tell him, Uncle Sora would do whenever he got in trouble long before becoming the Neo-King Ventus.

Fuu sighed and like many times before he told the young prince they couldn't have a functioning relationship. Using their social classes in life and places of Fate placed them in, plus Diamond's current condition as based excuses. Only to be told of the story of Diamond's parents and cousin found love during times of great war. Fuu remembered how Saphir was part of the Black Moon Clan that nearly destroyed Crystal Tokyo when they were children, and how when the Dead Moon Circus nearly destroyed Elysion in the past that's when Reks found Hope. Diamond who was still refusing to even release the notion that they couldn't work out these problems.

"You're as screwed as your Uncle Sora." Fuu said, exhausted by the heavy Diamond's weight.

"Its called never back down until the foe gives up or is defeated," Diamond corrected him. "You know I've got all day."

Fuu sighed and knew nothing was going to work with this kid who had the patience of a saint. So he took a deep breath and told Diamond that when his mother's spell matured him up to his 12th year that he would take the young prince to any place of his choosing and see where that takes them. Not like Diamond was going to disagree with Fuu as he got off of him.

"Told you I could do it," he said as he sat next to him.

"Like I said, twisted as your uncles." Fuu sat up.

This got Fuu hugged by Diamond who told him they were going to the new amusement park for their first date. So until Diamond was caught up to being twelve, they were spending every moment together.

With nobody to answer the shop's ringing phone, the answering machine caught it after the 5th ring. With the usual greeting followed what the information the caller should leave on their verbal message. So a woman calling herself Grace Lilly Hartford was calling back for Michiko Von Cartel, saying something about being able to make the ten appointment on a Dec 21. Where a male told her the staff of the Fallen Moon will get back to her over speaker phone. As she hung up on the male someone entered through the shop back door.

"Prince Diamond are you here?" Setsuna's voice called out.

As she walked through the dark and empty shop after entering a unlocked back door she guessed Diamond opened. Worried that the young Royal was chasing the ambassador's son again. Thinking it was time she turned Diamond's attention to the daughter of a noble or another princess. Who he could marry and carry on the Blood of the Moon family. Not knowing she would bump into a person she knew before heading up stairs.

"Yaragi," She wasn't happy to see him, "Seems your survived."

"Setsuna still doing what you do best." He meant her job.

"Does the others know your alive?" She rudely asked.

"For Goddess' sake is everyone up there still angry at me for choosing what I know now was a mistake." He asked about the past.

This got him yelled at for taking their Goddess' name in vain as he just laughed at her defensive. He reminded her of how she ran away from the Goddess saying what he did was a selfish act. That would have gone further if Fuu didn't come down and ask what the commotions was about. Right behind him holding his hand was a scared Diamond who could never handle conflict very will.

Where Setsuna calmly walked passed this Yaragi telling Diamond they should return to the palace. Not like the prince was going to disagree with her as he insisted Fuu come along. Only to be told by Fuu he needed to stay at the shop until one of the owners returned from their trip. So he kissed Diamond's cheek telling him to at least behave until they met again. Before handing him over to Setsuna who would take Diamond through the way she came. Leaving Fuu with Yaragi who asked the boy if he was involved with the blue haired prince.

"If you get involved with him your life is doomed," Yaragi warned him, " Because any one involved with the Moon royalty gets hurt deeply."

Fuu ended up asking him if he broken in around the time Diamond had him pinned to the ground. The kid got a smirk from this Yaragi who just walked passed Fuu telling him he was here to see the owners.

* * *

"Thank you for having us," Michiko greeted Axel good bye.

Kendra and Avatar followed her as they carried the still passed out Eugene who they were told to be careful with. The Moon Cats were resting on Xavier's shoulders looking to what rested in Xavier hand.

"I thought all the surviving Winged died out during the Keyblade Wars." Laksha remembered.

"Seems they're some left with tainted hearts and their sights set on the Sailors and Avatar." Tsukasa hated this new foe.

That made the four other women, who spent their whole visit kissing the pavement of the Hino shrine pathway, share their opinions about a Winged attacking the Scouts and an Apprentice without second thought. They revealed that a Winged isn't allowed to harm the life of a Sailor or Keybearer. Along with having some purpose the Goddess gives them before sending them to various planets.

"Why does this have Yaragi's name all over it?" Asuna asked herself.

"I thought he died." Yukio remember the death.

"More like back from the dead." Doroes hugged Raisa.

"Or he's influencing all this from beyond the grave." Raisa held onto Doroes.

Michiko reminded all four of them as she neared the bottom of the steps that this Yaragi was a Neutral Winged, and forced to betray them back then. She told them to stop speaking of him like he was a traitor on his own accord. To only still carry emotions of love for male winged of the past.

"Well until we figure this out," Xavier called to them all, "can we get home since I got plans?"

As Xavier tried to check on Eugene, he was shocked to see Eugene remove herself from Kendra and Avatar's hold when she became aware of where she was. Thanking them before she weakly walked over to Michiko's side. Ignoring Kendra's question about her health since her skin color matched her hair color. Only to be told that soon Sailor Dream was going to be nothing but dust in wind.

"Kendra, our task is over with so we should be heading back." Avatar called to her.

Having to choice between the discovery of a new sailor or turning back tore at the girls heart in a rather painful matter. So when Eugene made the choice for Kendra as she turned her back to her where she would join Michiko's and others' sides. Leaving the red head to watch them leave as she requested Xavier to stay behind and ask him questions.

"Avatar, go on ahead I need to speak with Xavier," she advised him.

Doing as she said, Avatar returned as Kendra walked toward Xavier asking him if he could stay longer. Not like Xavier had to meet Lex right away since the big guy was at some game meeting that would run late. So he split off from his aunts, removing the cats from his shoulders as he walked toward Kendra.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"That woman, is she alright?" Kendra asked, worried about Eugene .

He shrugged and said something about her moving into the shop about a month before the trouble started. Saying she keeps to herself and mostly sleeps in her room during the night time. He didn't know she was Sailor until now when he watched and assisted her in battle. Before they could carry on the conversation, Percy and Mina came running at them. More like Mina pulling Percy along as she asked if the fading in and out Sailor had left yet. Only to be told by Kendra they just missed her by a few minutes as Percy begged Mina to let go of his head. She tightened her hold, telling him she almost died as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Time for a Sailor powwow!" Mina started dialing some numbers. "Xavier, stay!"

As Xavier asked Kendra if he looked like a dog with her shrugging both telling Percy to quit whining. As all three witnessed the amazing dialing skills when Mina called everyone on her contact list. All under five minutes as Mina finally released Percy's hand, calling him a wimp.

"I'm not a wimp, you're just Demyx's daughter," snapped Percy.

"Shut up! Now off to my house." She took Xavier's hand.

"Seriously, I am not a animal." Xavier reminds Mina.

"Come on, you would make a cute little chinchilla." Mina could already picture it.

"That's not a dog." Kendra corrected Mina.

Percy followed the girls, feeling sorry for Xavier who was being kept from escaping by Mina's hold on him. Where both boys and Kendra had to hear from Mina's point of view how fight went.

* * *

Not knowing of the surprises that were awaiting Xavier's aunts in the form of an old face that they were talking about earlier. Who called him self Yaragi and asked if they were busy at the moment. As they were in formed about the extra guests in the form of Prince Diamond, his nanny, And Male dream elf. Where Michiko coldly told him to leave the shop before she kicked him out. Not liking the words of woman he came here to see this Yaragi walked up to her. Took her in his arms and placed their lips together make her planetary band glow.

That didn't last long when Eugene fell to the ground in a great pain surged through her framed rendering her helpless. Before Fuu or the other women could go to her side Rain returned some who to, and caught her. Telling her he was deeply relieved he found her after searching for her after so long. Not caring if he and Eugene were going to get stared at. Before he was asked who he was by Raisa and Doroes who thought he looked so cute. Asuna and Yukio didn't care as both couldn't stop staring at how Michiko was acting toward Yaragi.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Someone's baby tales are shared while his things are going to get move as two old friends meet up under supervised eyes. As the company of old friends entered the picture bringing a slight ray of happiness into a gloomily day.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

God I love how I made this with everyone going through Xavier's things while they were helping him with the move in with Lex. I don't care what you guys think about it being it to early for t them to even be doing it. Since I'm a hopeless romantic who loves writing or reading these kinds of things. Watch for the lime scene near the end. As I thank Xeikm again for helping out with this one also. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

With the second sighting of a Fallen Winged reported, attacking an innocent bystander within a Sailor's care to both Reks and Neo-Kings, through proper channels, offensive and defensive action had to be taken. Since old tales of these Winged never ended happily, a special meeting of Neo Sailors were called right before the yearly visit of Xeikm and Xemnas took place. While leaving the New Sailors that day in the hands of the Moon Cats as they all watched the shop.

This gave the all women Sailors a chance to socialize with the Neo Sailors for the first time in far more formal setting. Wearing formal clothing as they all stood around in what was an undecorated ballroom, chatting about their everyday lives as citizens with one another, while stories and memories were exchanged. Filling that room with joys of laugher and smiles when the New Sailors were brought up, only to come to an end when the kings and the Neo-Kings entered the room, announcing it was time.

King Ventus and King Hope led the party into the dining room so that the purpose of the meal could be explained. The Neo-Kings had much to discuss with their Neo Sailors and a lot to ask from Sailor Space's team. With that kept in mind, the meal began before their speech would be given.

* * *

Things you don't want your friends finding out about you:

Embarrassing baby pictures of you being shown.

Your parents sharing those embarrassing stories about you as a child.

Secrets you don't want them to find come out.

Your private time being invaded.

They go through your things without your permission.

Those were all things that Xavier didn't want his friends to know, but knew they were bound to happen. All because of an agreement he and Lex made about moving in together. Lex already talked about it with his parents who approved after they came to certain agreements. So everyone who could help were there to help Xavier move his things from his room to Lex's place. They packed boxes and took apart furniture as the cats supervised the whole thing.

"Mina, will you stop looking over Xavier's baby book and get back to work!" Laksha instructed her for the fifth time.

"Later!" she waved her hand at the cat.

"Now see here young…." Laksha got picked up by a sad Sakura.

She carried the cat away from Mina and to a make-shift cat bed where Tsukasa was laying and purring for Ackie. Where she was placed and told to relax by Sakura who wasn't her usual happy self. That made Laksha turn to Ackie and ask what was wrong with his sister at the moment. The news wasn't happy as he told about Snow's parents being in town, visiting their children and for some political thingy. This is where the drama about Snow and Sakura began with Xeikm and Xemnas not being so supportive of it.

"That doesn't seem bad to me since Xeikm and Xemnas should understand their son's choice in a future bride." Laksha guessed why Sakura was sad. "Xemnas was possessed by Master Xehanort and had Xeikm as his captive for years, while murdering countless Sailors."

"It's not that they rejected her," Ackie tried to stay calm. "It's the fact they brought Snow's arranged fiancé that's the problem."

He went on to tell of a heartbroken Sakura had to face a blonde haired female in a sleeveless white blouse, mini plaid mini shirt, and tan high-tops with black stockings. Her name was Serah Farron, she was the daughter of a noble family back on Sol. She was there to marry Snow before his 25th birthday, making Sakura choose to end the relationship before Snow could even tell his parents about them.

"On top of that, Sakura is pregnant with Snow's child," Ackie sighed. "She just found out a few days ago when visiting a human doctor."

He went on to tell how Sakura lost her courage to tell Snow she was pregnant when the arrange fiancé showed. With only the memory of when Snow and her first "made love" that led to what Sakura was carrying in her womb.

"I told Lightning and we talked about it." Ackie got to his feet. "We're putting our relationship on hold until this matter solves itself out. We thought it wouldn't be best to rub it in."

He then left the Moon Cats to help Raine and Edea with a few boxes they seemed to be having trouble with. As he gave them a hand, Laksha and Tsukasa grew concerned about Sakura and her child. Since Sakura was possibly carrying the heir to Sol Kingdom, and the next Sailor Oblivion. They agreed that when the time came that the child would know who their birth father was, as they left the box filled with beat up pillows in search of Sakura who had left Xavier's bedroom.

This was where they walked through the living quarters of Von Cartel Family in search of the female shadow being. Where they left the teen's bedroom and entered the small hallway that lead to the rest of the area. They passed empty bedrooms, regretting leaving Mina in Xavier's room with his baby pictures only to come into the living room filled with boxes marked Xav's stuff. They were taping the boxes up, but some of the more unmentionable items "slipped out" with Xavier's twisted childhood being the only thing to talk about among all of them.

"Way to go Le…" Percy was quieted by glares from the girls.

"I can't believe your aunts use to dress you up as a girl," Akane said in shock.

"Dude, your aunts are psychos." Archer tried not to laugh.

"It makes me feel more comfortable about our childhood." Edea gave a relieved sigh.

"You mean more normal?" Raine corrected her sister.

Like that Raine and Edea were at each other throats as Maxi reminded Archer to quit the attitude or else. So Archer quit teasing, knowing an agreement he and Maxi made would be turned down. Turning his attention to the kitchen/dining room area where Fuu, Eugene, and Rain were. Fuu was busy getting a boxed lunch together as Eugene and Rain were having tea and talking.

"Archer, please stay out of our business," Rain spoke for him and Eugene.

Fuu had plans with a magical tutor provided for him by his father's connections within the Moon Kingdom court. As Eugene and Rain were chatting about what to do about Eugene's newly discovered condition, they weren't in the mood to be pulled into a conversation about Xavier's childhood by Archer who didn't want to get verbally disciplined by Maxi for mocking the newest member of their group. Leaving the guy to Maxi and Akane, who were now staring at him.

"It was only four out of five aunts that dressed me in pink and braided my hair." Xavier hated remembering that part of his life. "I was lucky Michiko wasn't into it since she used to dress me normally."

"So we done?" Lex wanted to know if they were all done teasing his boyfriend.

Nobody objected to Lex who was getting annoyed with the line of questioning wrapped around Xavier's childhood. He understood what it was like having an uncomfortable childhood since he and Maxi spent their young lives with hired bodyguards going everywhere they went back then. It was all because of Zexion's writing career and Lexaeus's business career, plus the fact that they were the Sailor Soldiers of the Neo-Kings.

"Are we?" the girls asked Percy.

"We're done." He wasn't going to go on with it, especially if Lex would get him.

Percy had a box marked with as Xav's clothes dumped onto him by Avatar, who just entered the room moments ago. Kendra then came running in; saying the last of everything was placed in the moving van.

"I told you to hand it to him." Kendra knew she couldn't leave Avatar alone to do a simple task. "You weren't supposed to pour everything in the box on him."

Avatar then stared at her when her voice was heard by him and froze for a minute or two staring from Kendra. Then to Percy who was covered in colorful clothes that he dumped on him. Rain tried to ask Eugene about what was wrong with the young man since Fuu didn't stick around to explain. With Fuu out the door, everyone saying their goodbyes, while Eugene explained something to Rain.

"He's what you call a cyborg," Eugene tried to explain. "You know those half-machines, half-humans being that you use to read about in those comics you use to read as a child?"

That led to her explaining how Avatar came to be here since his kind were once looked at as foes. As the others just joined in, telling Rain of the all the drama they been going through, not noticing extra set of eyes were spying on them from the rooftop next to them, in the form of a mechanical Winged. It looked like a junior high kid with teal colored hair and eyes with its wings and halo made of black wire that up to his neck had its body covered with a striped suit of blue and white.

* * *

When Fuu got to the meeting point for his magical tutor that he wished he stayed back at the shop, helping the others. Standing beside his tutor was a completely, different looking Diamond who waved at him. That sent Fuu into shock as he tried not to stare at Diamond's new hair cut and outfit. Diamond's hair was cut a little shorter and styled kind of like a movie star's, while he was dressed up far more formal than most of the other guys his age. Not listening to the young royal who tried to inform him about what was taking place within the Crystal Palace.

"Hello!" Diamond waved his hand in front of Fuu's face.

Fuu grabbed the prince's hand rather roughly, telling him to stop or he would be turned into a frog. That got him asked if he liked the new look before the magical tutor asked if they were ready to leave. That led to Fuu asking why a crowned prince was even here instead of learning magick from his father, a Keyblade Master.

"I want to be with my boyfriend," Diamond almost screamed his answer.

Magical tutor interrupted the boys not wanting to anger the young royal over a answered asked by a simple boy like Fuu. The tutor gave most of her attention to Diamond, while they walked from train station, lecturing about if they knew the basics of magical usage in the categories of Defense, Offense, Healing, Elemental, Travel, and etc. along with any beginner spells in those categories and knowledge of charms. Fuu was unable to answer properly when the tutor began to yell at him. Fuu wanted to say he already knew all basic stuff thanks to his mother being the famous Sorceress Naminé. The tutor didn't really care since most of her attention was on Diamond, who only knew half of everything.

So they came to the woman's shop located in the shopping distract of Crystal Tokyo called Mystic Sun. That sold ever day items for magical usage from herbs to mixing tools that Wiccans and Wizards used. It would be closed for the day since the owner was busy with two students for now, all as a favor for Moon Kingdom's ambassador, who was favoring her 2nd student then the ambassador's son.

"Now, Diamond, let's start on gem spells," the women addressed him.

Fuu was left completely alone with nothing but his bag of books provided by his tutor and boxed lunch. Making him wish he stayed at the shop with everyone helping Xavier move then being here. Where yet again, he had to watch a royal get all the attention as his old memories of the Moon returned. Growing up on the Moon where he watched his parents' service the Neo Kings, he was cared for by his brother or a provided nanny, barely seeing his parents. When he did, his father would tell him stories of how he grew up during the time of the first Sailor Moon, or in the company of his mother who taught him the basics of using magick.

So instead of sitting and stewing around in his mind, while he watched Diamond get treated better them him. He took an early lunch break with the lunch he packed and took his reading material outside in a picnic area by the local park. He sat down and started to eat, while reading a spell book of procreation enchantments. He ate a mixture of salmon filled rice balls and animal shaped food.

"Excuse me," someone called to him, "are you Fuu Alee Battl?"

"I would like to be alone whoever you are." Fuu didn't bother to look up.

"Then may you tell me about the Timenoid in your friend's care?" the person asked.

Before he could say anything or look up, a gathering of black wires wrapped around his limbs, while his lips were sealed. As his eyes looked upon a metal, winged being who called himself B-19. Who he guessed was about their preteens by the way he looked, he was busy repeating the question about Avatar. Fuu refused to answer, knowing the newest member of their group would be in harm's way. This got him electrocuted by the black wires with blue Lightning shocking him, leaving behind serve burn marks.

"I wish you would tell me what I need to know." B-19 stop the electrocution long enough to give his victim a chance to heal. "My master and Lord worry Avatar will hinder their plans. He has too much information from the future that will be dangerous if it got into the wrong hands."

Fuu was too overcome with pain to listen or even answer B-19, who decided switch from electrocution to removing an Inner Song. B-19 saw that the son of a Sorceress and passionate ambassador would be bound to have some creative flow. So with quick usage of other black wires that penetrated a now unconscious Fuu's chest. B-19 would've successfully pulled out a pure, metallic coated box imprinted with winged moon shapes, only to fail when a powerful, violet sphere came crashing into him. So a lifeless Fuu fell to the ground with his Inner Song lying beside him with its lid open playing No Doubt's "Waiting Room."

The box was picked up by New Sailor Pluto, who upon opening the music box, found a surprising lining. Images of himself were printed all over the inside as a magical seal was found on the inner part of the lid. Ignoring B-19 asking him if he was one blessed by the planets as Pluto closed his blue eyes tight, while growing upset about whole thing. So he closed the music box up as he took it into his hand and faced the Winged man.

"May I have your music box?" B-19 asked him, politely.

Pluto didn't want to answer that question as he looked to Fuu's body lying on the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner," he said, weakly. He laid the closed box on Fuu's chest after he pulled the black wires from Fuu's limbs. When Pluto turned back, he was thrown forward in to some brushes by a gathering of black wires. The blast of electricity wasn't something Pluto ever experience in his limited years of battles.

"I don't like asking twice!" B-19 seemed disappointed. "May I have your Music Box?"

B-19 was answered with Pluto pushing himself back on his feet with the Key Staff in hand. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" shouted Pluto. The sphere of violet energy blew the Winged into the nearest tree, damaging his right wing as he landed under the tree canopy, breaking branches along the way.

B-19 was unable to use its black wires when he was caught completely off guard by the move. So he sat now like a broken doll at the base of the tree with a shredded wing and lifeless wires surrounding him with bursts of electrical energy shocking him ever so much as footsteps approached Pluto.

"You didn't have to blast him that badly!" Fuu yelled.

"He hurt you," Pluto quietly answered him.

Fuu just shook his head as a smile started to grow on his face. It looked like Pluto had more protective power in him then he ever realized. "Be happy you're my dad's boss' nephew, and cute."

"I'm cute?" Pluto was touched.

If only they paid attention to when B-19 started to repair itself rather quickly as Pluto asked Fuu if he was alright. The Music Box had already been absorbed back into Fuu's body during the fight between Pluto and B-19. Fuu regained conscious long enough to approach Pluto, asking why he was here. Pluto said something about not liking being left alone with the strange woman without Fuu. This got him called a big baby by Fuu, who would have embraced him had it not been for black wires that wrapped around his arm. The wires pulled him upward as B-19 asked them both if they were done with the romantic nonsense before saying something about not wanting to use his song since it did damage to human hearing.

"If it means keeping you down while I question this one so be it!" B-19 warned Pluto.

Pluto was forced to watch Fuu get held up into the air with wires wrapped around him, being electrocuted by the blue Lightning . Not knowing a screechy, high pitched noise entered his ears and he would soon loose consciousness. With black wires nearing with him being drawn to his knees as his tiara's gem started to glow in-tune. With Moon and Sun shaped Keychain that had been dangling from his gloved wrist the whole fight. It was given to him as a gift from Reks just a few days ago, who had been keeping hold of it for months. As the light within him released a Keyblade with a silver, crescent moon handle and a gold sun as the blade's teeth that laid at Pluto's knees, drowning out the noise.

He was told to pick it up by Fuu with the Sailor not caring if he didn't have the experience or the training to handle it. Like the love struck prince he was, Pluto did what Fuu said as he took hold of the weapon. Use it in a slashing motion on Fuu to free him of the black wiring, making sure not to get shocked in the process. Forgetting to catch Fuu so he went free falling on to the ground into a patch of already messed up bushes. Who yelled at Pluto to be more careful when using a weapon he still didn't understand.

"I just got this!" Pluto returned the Keyblade to Keychain form.

"Yeah…yeah," Fuu sighed, "just stay back."

Like that, Fuu reached into his pocket and tossed a small, crystal shaped animal to B-19's position and chanted something. The crystal went from small to a five foot white and black stripped tiger. The leather encased collar with white jade stone in the shape of the crescent moon around its neck with glowing white eyes as it called itself Ain, one of the Crystal Beasts, who was in service whoever possessed his crystal as it leapt toward B-19 without a second thought with his teeth bared and everything.

"Where did you get that?" Pluto had seen anything like that.

"Michiko gave a box of them to me as a defensive measure." Fuu got out his cell phone.

With a mouthful of metallic wings, the tiger would have struck once more when B-19 said this fight was over. Before it could disappear through a portal of blue Lightning , he was knocked off line by a swapped paw from the tiger who called the mechanical winged a cheap toy before returning to Fuu. The tiger returned in its crystal form as Pluto took hold of Fuu's waist, telling him how scared he was for him. Fuu sighed still on the phone with whoever he could get hold of telling them he got a surprise.

* * *

When Michiko and the females returned to the shop and found a few things that made heads turns. First was the large, white tiger taking up most of the room with Diamond sitting on its back. Second was the damaged mechanical looking Winged called B-19 hooked up to Maxi's laptop, being scanned. The third was Kendra treating Fuu's electrical burns with Edea's and Raine's help the whole time. That left too many questions that needed to be answered about what had taken place earlier, only to be told some shocking news by Michiko and the others.

Because of a choice made by the Neo Sailors, their parents were to be sent out throughout the known universes to play the role of peace keepers. As their children were to stay on Earth and protect the Milky Way from the new threat and any other forces that might come. The female Sailors would act as a support system for the New Sailors in forms of emergencies or as parental guardians until their return. Even the Sailor Quartet were supposed to return from their mission on the Parallel Moon, which was even more shocking news.

"Tomorrow, Xavier and Akane are to take the Master's Qualification Exams to become Keyblade Masters since they both trained long enough," Michiko added on to the list. "As for Archer and Prince Diamond, you will formally start your training following the exam. If Akane and/or Xavier pass then they can chose to take you on as their Apprentices. Otherwise, you'll continue your tutelage with Lady Kairi and Prince Roxas."

Like that, she left the New Sailors to adjust to the announcement she made as the other females surround the off-line Winged. Who just sat there with blank eyes as his data was being looked over by Maxi. Some guesses about him being a cybernetic being like Avatar were made when he was looked over. Leading to Avatar, who was found staring at a wall on the 3rd floor with Rain and Eugene watching him, both telling everyone he had been like this since he dumped the contents of Xavier's clothes on Percy. Trying their best to pull him from the trance as either one could do with their own music.

So when Fuu said the name B-19 to Avatar without moving, started to speak of a fellow Timenoid male being turned into a fallen Winged by force when he was caught by Lord Nagai and forced to betray their creator. Meaning B-19 must have been caught before he was sent to the past to finish his given task.

"Now we have a new friend for you Ava!" Diamond hugged Avatar.

"I prefer my given name your highness." Avatar didn't care if he was being touched.

"Either way," Diamond said, while he released Avatar, "we got you another…"

Fuu had cut Diamond short as he was told his nanny was out front with Mina bothering her, waiting to take him home. Needing to head out himself, Archer would escort the young prince, only to have Maxi tag along using the excuse of not wanting to walk home to leave with Archer. Leaving everyone else to either stay at the shop or go to their houses for one last night with their parents. That was something all took advantage of with Lex being encouraged to go home without Xavier.

* * *

"It seems once more my old friend, we're the only ones of our kind left," Avatar talked to off line b-19,"so let's see how these Winged influence you."

Not caring if he would lose a piece of himself to his fellow reverted Timenoid as he pulled a plug out from the back of his neck. He looked for an outlet in the same place in back of B-19's neck, only to be stopped by Sakura and Ackie who had brought him something to eat since they weren't going home. Sakura was still upset about be chosen over a princess, while Ackie was keeping an eye on her.

"You need adult supervision." Sakura thought B-19 would fry Avatar's circuits. "Let Ackie help you. "

Ackie, who wasn't going to object to helping a recall of memories, took his creature form and was the one that connected Avatar and B-19. With an agreement, he would pull out it if anything goes wrong. With Sakura being the lookout for the whole thing on the outside, to make sure B-19 wasn't faking his off-line mode.

"What are you doing?" Xavier caught them.

Returning to the break room on the first floor to back sure the back door was closed and found Sakura, Ackie, and Avatar, messing with off-line B-19 with a single wire hanging between the back of the necks.

"We Timenoids are programmed to help the other damaged ones repair their internal software," Avatar explained, "so please don't to interfere."

Xavier then shrugged as he joined Sakura, asking her what she was going to do about being a single mother. She somewhat smiled and said his aunts were willing to help with the financial matters for the child. Along with offering to move her closer to the shop so she could have an extra set of hands to raise the child. She then started to cry when Snow's name was brought by Avatar, who wasn't told the news.

"Unless you want me to turn you into toaster," Ackie threaten, "stop talking about him."

Avatar was shut down by Ackie, who was working as a conductor for the single wire contenting Avatar and B-19. Xavier asked Sakura if she could something like that as he got a whined no. He ended up wiping away her tears as Fuu joined them all with dinner and questions about the large tiger.

"You all wouldn't believe me if I told you." Fuu placed the crystal figurine of the tiger down.

He started to tell them of some kind of magical box that held other crystal shaped figure that were all animals. They were given to him by Michiko, who told him they once belonged to her father during the first Silver Millennium. They had been dormant since her father's death, waiting for a master to serve for centuries. It seemed today was the first day that Fuu ever used one of the creatures calling themselves Crystal Beasts. This got Xavier asked if his aunts had any other magical items. He shrugged and said his aunts were a complete mystery to him about the half the time. So he tried his best to understand the women he called family instead of knowing them as Sailors.

Not knowing that Michiko was talking to the man named Yaragi within the attic part of the shop. Saying he shouldn't even be here after the trouble he caused during the first Silver Millennium for her. Only to be by him that he was here to make-up for a messed up past he goofed up on. Along with needing a way to contact the goddess so she could forgive him of his misdeeds and sins.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go home?" Eugene asked Rain.

"I want to be with you as long as I can," he repeated his words.

Eugene then got to her feet since they were sitting upon her bed, carrying on their conversation from before. Eugene walked towards a section of her room that she didn't allow anyone to go near. She pushed a sheer curtain away from a white, circular shaped crib with a white unicorn shaped mobile spinning above it. That was reached into by Eugene as she removed a bundle from it.

"Rain, this is your son." She held the child.

Rain's eyes lit up with shock as he stared at the little bundle of joy in her arms. That euphoric feeling only lasted seconds before he jumped from the bed with rage in his eyes. He casted a zero-hearing spell over the child before his venomous words escaped his lips.

"How could you!" shouted Rain. "How could you keep something like this from me…my son! What type of monster does that? There's no excuse for that, Eugene! You mean the world to me, yet you keep the existence of my child away from me, you even made sure to leave the Parallel Moon to do so!"

"You don't understand, Rain."

"Like Hell, I don't understand!" Rain spat at her.

Before she could lose her cool over a matter she knew was going to make the young man further angry. She would return the giggling baby to it's crib slowly as tears started to roll down her pale colored cheeks. Making her unable to turn back to the upset young man awaiting for her answer at the moment. Wanting to tell him that she did what she did so Rain didn't have to see her fade from existence. Who didn't notice Rain approach her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I disliked it when you cry." He couldn't stand it.

"How can I not cry," She sniffled, "When I am being yelled at by…. "

Like that the mood from heated angry turned to passionate love as teary Eugene was turned around to face Rain. Where a magical moment took place between them with clothes being shed as they went toward the bed. Rain would top Eugene gently telling her they didn't need to do this since her body was weak. She would smile wrapping her arms around his bare neck telling him everything was alright. Like that, he and her acted out an age of dance that brought pleasure to both of them at that moment. With hands exploring each others bodies and lips pressing on intimates body parts. Where minutes later they would climax together yelling each others names in the process. That ended with Eugene wanting to be tend to her son whose 2:00 am feeding was around this time.

Only to be firmly held in place by a tight grip on her waist line from a out of breath Rain who wasn't allowing her to get away. Who stated he wanted her and their son to come back home as a cure for her condition would be researched.

"On one condition." Eugene requested.

"Anything," Rain agreed, "Just don't run away again."

Before they could start up again the whining of baby boy filled the room telling Eugene their son needed to be fed. Instead of getting up to tend to the child her self like she been doing, it was who release her who did it. Making sure to pull some clothes on before he tended to the needs of his whiny first born. Who he picked up and called Batolli while rocking him back and fourth in his arms as he returned Eugene in the bed.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Time for two long awaited Keybearers who have been waiting for this special moment to come as two lovers rekindle their relationship. All the while father asks a woman to give his son a 2nd chance at loving her in-human heart.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

Now this was challenge for me that I thank Xeikm for greatly since he work on Keyblade exam along with many other scenes. Along with the light fluff scenes between Lex and Xavier that I had to make happen for personal reason. Watch for the lemon between Archer and Maxi along with mind lime scene at the end. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Getting back from visiting the doctor was never easy for Xavier, after having the surgical stitches removed from his chest. Even with his aunts their as morale and emotional support for him through the whole process, who were all happy with the clean bill of health he was given after the 4 hour long appointment took place. Somewhat pleased he was allowed to return to his active life as a teenage boy, only to be joined by Lex who was also there because of his still recovering hand. They were now being taken to the sight of the Qualification Exam in an unmarked black town car afterward.

"You can't be that nervous!" Lex embraced Xavier, sensing he was anxious.

"Coming from someone who doesn't scare easily," Xavier almost yelled.

"More like can work under pressure." He smirked.

"You know, I hate it when you act like Percy." Xavier disliked Lex's confident manner sometimes.

Only to be told by Lex, Xavier liked this confident part of him that always seemed to shine through whenever they were together. That put Xavier in a bad mood as he ended up blocking Lex's lips, telling him no chance. Failing to also remove Lex's arms from his waist with Lex reminding him they were in the back of a vehicle with tinted windows. Where the restrictive embrace would tighten around him as Lex refused to release him.

"Xav, you can do this and forgive me for whatever I did, alright?" Lex looked right in to Xavier's eyes.

Xavier sighed knowing when he was defeated and would have said something to Lex as a familiar flash made their heads turn. There standing in the way of the opened car door was Akane dressed like a ninja, holding a camera. Thanking them for the picture, perfect moment, while asking Lex to release Xavier. Revealing to both teenagers who hadn't paid attention to their surroundings that they arrived at the Crystal Palace where the Master Qualification Exam was going to take place. The Neo and New Sailors were gathered along with a select few, who were waiting for the second pupil to appear so this exam could finally happen.

"Good luck," Lex said as he released Xavier, "because you know who I am cheering."

"I know." Xavier leaned towards him.

Lex then got his kiss from Xavier, on the cheek, who unbuckled himself before exiting the car to join Akane. Who happily acted as Xavier's guide to what area of the palace the Qualification Exam was taking place. They left Lex by himself in the back of the car that he would leave and join up with the others. He was going to where the guests were viewing the Qualification Exam.

"So Beastly Balance or Lion's Heart?" Akane asked about what Keyblade that Xavier would use.

"I'll surprise you." Xavier wasn't giving his strategy away to his opponent.

"Then is your body going to be able put up with all this?" Akane knew he was still recovering. "I don't want the exam to kill your or your injured state hinder you from passing the exam."

This is where Xavier just assured her that he'll be able to take her on in whatever condition he was in. As he followed her to a large area of the palace that he thought he had been before with each slow step they took. He looked upon the faces of people who seemed to be royalty or nobles with only few looking familiar, all staring at Xavier and Akane. Mainly at Xavier since the boy was this common boy who could possibly become a Master of the Keyblade. Giving Xavier the feelings of déjà vu all over again as he and Akane stopped walking.

"Xavier Xander Von Cartel, meet my mom and uncle who are also Keyblade Masters," Akane introduce them, "Lady Kairi Smith and Prince Roxas Tsukino."

"It's nice to see you again," Kairi said to the young man. "Under better circumstances this time," smiled Roxas.

Xavier nodded in agreement with the two Keyblade Masters. "It's an honor to see you two as well," he said out of respect. He heard many stories about the two, mostly of Master Roxas. Master Roxas was a great Keyblade Master who was now the Head Master for the Order of the Blade, the secret organization for the strongest Keyblade Masters. "I'm glad that you would attend our Qualification Exams."

"Of course we'd be here," said Roxas. "We are the judges, after all. My brother entrusted us with the duty of training Keyblade Wielders so that they could one day become Masters."

"We hope that you won't let us down," said Kairi. "Akane's been training for years so I have no doubt in her abilities but I really want to see what you can do, Xavier. I can already tell there's a great deal of potential in you to become a great Master."

"Thank you," Xavier said, while blushing.

The two Masters left as they went to the judging post where Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion stood. The four, greatest Keyblade Masters in the universe were surrounded by the Neo Sailor Soldiers and New Sailor Scouts. King Ventus and King Hope were also present as a quartet of unfamiliar faces surrounded them. There were two women: one with black hair and a great deal of makeup, while the other had sandy, blonde hair and fair skin. There other two were men: one with desert, blonde hair and pale skin, while the other was a red head with a slight tan on his face that looked a little like Axel.

"Who are they?" Xavier asked Akane as they went to the stage.

"Those are the Sailor Quartet," said Akane. "They are the Asteroid Sailors who guard Reks and Hope kind of like how the Inner Sailors guard the Neo-King and King Endymion, while the Outer Sailors do the same for Prince Roxas."

"Oh," Xavier said, slowly. "So that's the Sailor Quartet that I heard so much about."

Akane just nodded her head as she told Xavier to keep her distance. Xavier did as he was told, wondering what he meant when Prince Roxas took the stage. They both stood perfectly still with the audience silencing themselves as they prepared to watch the first Qualification Exam in a century.

"Thank you everyone for attending this Masters Qualification Exam," said Prince Roxas. "I, Master Roxas, will be conducting this ceremony today with fellow Masters Lady Kairi, King Endymion, and Neo-King Ventus serving as the judges. On this day, Apprentices, Akane and Xavier, will be tested on their Mastery of the Keyblade. They will fight and prove if they are worthy of becoming Keyblade Masters. Both can pass, or one, or neither. This isn't a fight to prove who is superior, but a fight to prove the strength of your heart."

"Now, Akane and Xavier," said Lady Kairi, "summon your Keyblades and begin!"

Akane and Xavier turned to face one another, summoning their Keyblades in a split second. Akane held her Winged Heart in hand, while Xavier called on his Lion's Heart. Xavier took in a heavy breath as a memory flashed across his eyes that Victor must've had of a younger Sora and Kairi during their Qualification Exams.

They wasted no time before their fight began.

Xavier quickly hurled a trail of Thunder spells after Akane, which she spun away from. Akane returned the favor by hurling blocks of ice after him that Xavier rolled out of the way. Then the young Apprentices went charging after each other, smashing their Keyblades against one another as they held the other back. Akane and Xavier pulled their faces closer together with intense stares barring as they tried to find a way to overpower the other.

Akane then threw herself out of the running for a moment as she back-flipped out of harm's way. Xavier was about to go running after her, but at that moment Akane gathered a surge of watery energy to go after him. "Bubble Blaster!" she shouted. A giant bubble formed in front of her before Akane released the magic that was building up. A storm of bubbles began to fly out from the giant bubble, exploding all around Xavier as he tried to come up with a plan to counter her attack.

Xavier shielded himself with his Keyblade, thinking about what to do for a moment. The bubbles weren't going to stop though so that made Xavier think fast about what to do next. "Flame Salvo!" he shouted. A fiery spark went off from the tip of his Keyblade. As the bubbles continued to fly after him, Xavier fired a series of fireballs to blast the bubbles apart.

They both released the full potential of their attacks, firing a countless stream of bubbles and fireballs that flooded the room with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Xavier and Akane went racing after each other again with their Keyblade colliding once more.

"Enough!" hollered the Neo-King Ventus.

King Endymion rose from his seat as the young Apprentices ceased their fighting. The duo dismissed their Keyblades as they bowed before the king and Keyblade Master. "You both did well, young Apprentices," said the silver haired king. "Now, it is with a great honor that I congratulate you both for you have both passed your Masters Qualification Exam. Rise, Master Akane and Master Xavier."

The newly appointed Keyblade Masters rose up, embracing each other, while applause began to fill the Crystal Palace.

* * *

Sakura was unable to attend the Qualification Exam because she didn't want to meet up with Snow. After seeing the latest pictures of him arm-in-arm with that Serah girl on all the news shows, furthering the aching heart she was carrying for a man she knew now may not have been her soul mate. This gave her a chance to run Fallen Moon sweets shop with the Moon Cats on a holiday schedule with some help from Eugene and Rain, who were greeting customers and taking to-go orders. Not knowing that a blond haired women and a black and blue haired man followed each other into the shop.

"May I help you both?" Eugene addressed the pair.

The blond haired woman asked for a seat near the back of the shop where the display cases were located. As the black and blue haired man asked for a waitress by the name of Sakura Bruno-Freshwater that got him turned to the front desk by Eugene who took the blond haired woman to her requested seat. Meaning the man made his way over to the front desk where he would find Sakura taking inventory, asking her if she was the woman who de-flowered his son and possibly was carrying his first grandchild.

This made Sakura blush as she ask him if he was one of Snow's fathers that she had heard about.

"Just call me Mike please." King Xeikm didn't want to cause a scene.

So this led to Sakura letting Rain take over as she took Xeikm to the back of the shop so they could talk, in private. Where they sat on beat up chairs and talked about the relationship that once existed between a prince and a shadow creature. Sakura went with the argument Snow was better off with Serah and start a family with her, while she could raise the child she was now carrying alone until she saw it fit to meet its father. Only to be quieted by Xeikm who stated how lonely and sad Snow had been in Serah's company.

"From what I hear, you seem to be a quite a lady." Xeikm sat back in his seat. "My son spoke so fondly of you when I confronted him with a certain vision I had."

"I am glad he still speaks so highly of me." Sakura tried to hide her joy.

"Still does actually," Xeikm said as he remembered the latest tale of her he heard from Snow. "He has this image of you he carries around in his heart. It's painfully obvious to everyone, except for Serah, of course."

Sakura wanted to listen to this man's words about Snow still carrying emotions of love for her, to only have her private conversation interrupted by three people who were supposed to be upstairs. They were supposed to be mining the bookstore instead of listening in on what she and a king were chatting about at the moment. Who now laid in front of her and Xeikm in a dog pile with Fuu under two cybernetic aged teenagers.

"You all should be upstairs working at the bookstore!" Sakura shouted as she stared right at them. "So why are you down here anyway?"

"B-19 brought us down here." Fuu and Avatar blamed the 3rd member of their group.

"My internal magick meter started to go off," B-19 blankly spoke. "It's coming from the man opposite of Miss. Freshwater."

Fuu then called B-19 crazy as he started to yell at both Avatar and B-19 to get off him before they break his back. They did in a slow motion with B-19 making a bee-line straight for Xeikm who was told that the mechanical Winged wasn't a dangerous threat after he was re-program by Avatar. So Xeikm allowed B-19 to stand in front of him as he was asked what his name was.

"It's Mike," Xeikm stated, plainly.

"Then why does a citizen have such a high magick level?" B-19 checked his internal magick meter again. "This is an unnatural level of energy that no mere-mortal could poses."

"Because he's a friend of Miss. Michiko," Sakura lied to protect Xeikm.

Like that, she "advised" everyone to get back to work so she could get back to talking with Xeikm. So Avatar grabbed B-19 by the back of his shirt collar, telling him they needed to work on his social skills. Fuu wasn't far behind, telling them the bookstore had a great self-help section they could look through. Only to be told by Avatar that B-19 didn't have the built-in scanners to read paper media.

So Fuu shrugged, telling him there was nothing wrong with trying to teach B-19 how to read normally. That was something Avatar would agree with if he wasn't dragging B-19 back up the stairs where they hiked back up to the 2nd floor to watch over a vast area filled with dusty old texts.

"Sorry about that." Sakura got up from her seat. "Would you want anything, Your Highness?"

"Um…I hear the shop has an all natural Lemon Pie." He wanted to try it.

Sakura then turned her back to him, saying she would get him the pie along with a cup of homemade tea. Where she left Xeikm alone in the back room by himself who would be companied by a man named Yaragi, who commented on how the young king looked a lot like his mother at his age. Who had walked out of some form of a portal made of white light and feathers. Further saying, Xeikm's mother was a beautiful woman who was rather good with elemental magick.

"How did you know her?" Xeikm asked, on high alert.

"Met her when I was still a living being, serving the dear Moon Queen during the Keyblade Wars," Yaragi reminisced. "We shared a passion for magick."

Yaragi would have gone on about how he befriended the dear woman who went by the name Willow. The sound of footsteps sent Yaragi the way he came, saying he would talk to Xeikm later. As he disappeared from the young king's sight with Sakura returning with Xeikm's requested items.

"You're lucky since you're getting the last piece of pie." She placed everything on a nearby table. "Eat up."

Xeikm wanted to ask her about the extra guest who seemed a little odd to him since the guy knew about his mother. He barely remembered his own mother, who died from a disease when he was young. So instead, he put it off as he turned his attention to the sweet treats that were awaiting him, where he was asked by Sakura before he bit into the pie slice why he wasn't at the Qualification Exam.

"I wanted to meet the woman that Snow had fallen in love with." Xeikm shrugged. "It seemed far more important to me then the Apprentices become Masters. Besides, I'm a Seer, I already knew the results of the exam anyways."

Then he saw a look on her face he once carried during his dark times as a prisoner for a possessed Xemnas. So he sighed when he was unable to enjoy the pie piece, asking her if she wanted to attend the Qualification Exam with him. She told him she couldn't since she had a responsibility at the moment, and she wasn't ready to face Snow. Only to be left alone once more by her as she left to get to-go containers for him. His pie slice and tea were packed up so he could be on his way, by Sakura who refused each time he asked if she would come with him to the Crystal Palace.

That led to Xeikm standing outside the shop by himself, holding a plastic bag with the shop's logo on it. He was joined by Ackie, who had appeared out of a shadow portal, asking Xeikm if he made any success with a girl who even turned him down to come to watch Xavier and Akane.

"At least she was willing to talk to you about him." Ackie looked at the bag.

"She's as depressed and broken hearted as you say." Xeikm liked her.

"Then you will call off that sham of an arranged engagement?" He meant what Snow had with that Serah girl.

Xeikm sighed, saying the arranged engagement was an old agreement that was made with Serah's family before Snow's birth. It was done to seal political ties on Sol, strengthen the fragile government due to his own relations with Xemnas, the same man who destroyed the planet during his days as Sailor Galaxia. So breaking the oath would be hard since they were also friends of Xemnas in some way. Xemnas didn't want this union to continue either though since he understands that his son had found true love with another. Xeikm told Ackie though that they were trying their best to find a solution that would guarantee a happy ending for everyone.

"I hope you make the right choice," Ackie spoke rather rudely.

Xeikm just asked Ackie to take him back to the Crystal Palace, where he was supposed to be at the moment. Like a good future son-in-law, he did so, keeping his lips sealed the whole time they traveled. When they arrived to the palace, they were greeted by an after party that was taking place for Xavier and Akane.

First to greet them was Lightning , asking them if they were successful with mending a brokenhearted Sakura or convincing her to come. Of course, this was after Xeikm scolded his daughter for not giving him a hug. Lightning just rolled her eyes as she went over to her father, giving him the hug he yelled at her about. Making Ackie think what he got him self into while watching Lightning hug Xeikm.

Second was Diamond who was wanting to know if Fuu was doing alright from the last time he saw him. Fuu was still recovering from his injuries and was doing better, but the boy was still worried. The third had to be Xemnas, who wanted to know where both Ackie and Xeikm had run off to. Final person was Setsuna walking up behind Diamond telling him he had more princesses to meet. Diamond was dragged off to meet those princesses, wanting to kick and scream the whole way. His maturity level had risen though so that wasn't about to happen.

"Well?" Xemnas asked his husband. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

Xeikm leaned up to his husband, kissing Xemnas on his tanned cheek. He then patted the spot where he kissed with a soft smile forming on his lips. "We'll talk later, darling," he said, softly. "Just promise me you'll behave and don't threaten to remove poor Percy's Star Seed, again."

"The little bastard needs to learn to respect his elders," laughed Xemnas as he rejoined the celebration.

As that three ring circus went down, a nervous Archer could be found facing down both Axel and Marluxia. He had come here to make amends with both for what he done to their home that year ago, waddling back and forth on the heels of his feet as he tried to muster the strength to say it. To speak those apologetic words he been working around in his head, only to be elbowed in the back by Maxi. Who told him to just do it already or else he'd get everyone else to add more pressure on him.

Archer gave a heavy sigh as he looked up to the Neo Sailors. "I know I ruined your home with a stolen car during the negative part of my life, me nor my parents are proud about, " he said, in one breath. "So I would very much like to be forgiven in some way or form for my misdeeds. Once again, I apologize and hope that you can forgive me." He added a bow to that, just out of respect to them.

He closed his eyes as he braced himself for a beating or some kind of physical discipline from either Axel or Marluxia. Instead, he heard a scream that sounded like a happy Kairi, telling Joseph that their son was finally starting to grow up. She grabbed her husband by his shirt collar and buried her face in his chest, saying her little boy was growing. Making a dramatic scene in front of everyone as Akane and Archer felt sorry for themselves. They watched their father wrap his arms around their mother and started to comfort her, while trying to think of a way to pull her off.

As for Xavier, he was given time to socialize with his aunts and the moon cats who missed him at the shop. All four hugged his living day lights out as they all separately embraced him before leaving him with Michiko. Who sighed and told him she was proud of him becoming something that would help protect this world. Saying the doors of the shop were always opened if he ever wanted to come home. That got a 'no' from Lex who embraced Xavier from behind telling her they were happy. Was something Xavier agreed to as he and Lex were given a dinner invite by Michiko. Not like either one was going to turn that down with an agreement friends or family could come.

"I've never seen him so happy before." Laksha tried not to cry.

"Cheer up since now the old ways are returning." Tsukasa pats her back.

"Yes it's good to know Lady Kairi Smith and Prince Roxas Tsukino aren't the only masters now." Laksha tried to smile.

"Since now they have Akane and Xavier." Tsukasa smiled for her.

Before either could come to an agreement, a formally dressed Mina grabbed Tsukasa and went running to her parents. Where she shoved the white male moon cat into Demyx's and Xigbar's faces, asking them if she could have him. Saying that Tsukasa was like the moon cat Demyx had when he was her age. Insisting on owning the creature that she shook rather roughly awaiting her parents answers. This was where Xigbar left Demyx to make that choice, reminding him to not give into her demands, AGAIN.

As that went on, Laksha was gently picked up by Neo-King Ventus, who mistook her for a younger version of Luna. That almost got his face scratched up by her if King Endymion didn't save his husband in time. Giving both the chance to properly chat with her about what had been going on lately.

* * *

With the death of Night Sky and B-19 being brought back to his senses, more drastic measures had to be taken. A similar Fallen Winged close to Night Sky's appearance was debating who to target next. She called herself Arth Angel who, unlike the other Fallen Winged, had a passion for knowledge and reformed hearts. So she was waiting to get New Sailor Mercury and Archer Erio Smith outside the Crystal Palace, on their way home. Hating how she couldn't step foot on the palace that was blessed by the Goddess with her tainted heart the way it was. She was watching, in her human disguise, as pairs of teens left the palace entrance one by one.

The first was Lex and Xavier who wanted to just go back home together and celebrate in a special way. The second was Akane and Edea, going out on their first official date that was dinner and a movie. By the way, Akane had came out to her parents last week. The last was a cluster of all the teens who didn't have date plans with Setsuna being the person who was going to take each one home.

"Where are they?"

She almost gave up only to have her luck change when the pair she wanted appeared with Archer following behind Maxi. Both seemed oblivious to being watched as Archer asked Maxi if he wanted to sleepover. Maxi had to keep his end of the bargain they made after he acted as moral support for Archer's apology. They were approached by a timid, white-haired girl with black ribbons in her dress who just stood in front of him, weakly asking if he was ready to give up his Inner Song.

Before Maxi could react to her odd question, Archer pulled him out of the way when black ribbons came lashing out.

Instead of wrapping around the limbs of New Sailor Mercury like she wanted, they tied themselves around Archer. Instantly putting him to sleep as a single ribbon reached into his chest and pulled out a Music Box. The box came in a blacken octagon with a golden lock that kept her from opening the lid. That got Archer's body being discarded with Maxi watching the whole thing take place where he laid on the ground. He already had his Planet Wand in hand as he geared up to take his Sailor form.

"I thought it would be a little darker looking." The woman took hold of the Music Box, staring at the lock in front of her. "I'll open it later."

Before she could unwrap the ribbons around Archer to move onto Maxi, she found her ribbons covered in sheets of pure ice that would grow in size until she was completely frozen over. This gave the Sailor the chance to tend to the motionless form of Archer that she had tossed aside. Only to fail when Mercury got nothing from him as he tried to wake him up as tears started to fall from Sailor's eyes.

Telling the unconscious young man laying before him that he did the stupidest thing ever to save him. When he didn't get the typical answer from Archer, telling him jokingly he couldn't defend himself against a crazed gopher. This would be followed by him being called "Brain" with a tighten embrace afterward. Instead, an almost dead-like Archer lay before him with empty eyes, saying nothing at all.

Mercury summoned the Radical Treatise, he tightly held up to his chest, while looking toward the frozen Winged. "You have something that doesn't belong to you." He looked to the Music Box she held in her hand. The pages of the Lexicon began to fly as he prepared to take her down for what she did to Archer.

Arth Angel eyes would slightly move toward the Music Box she was holding in her ice covered hands as she tried to unfreeze herself. The box would be taken from her by Mercury, who didn't notice the cracks in Winged's icy prison that broke with ribbons flying toward the backside of the Sailor who was busy returning the Music Box to its rightful owner. He was pulled toward the woman, who told him it wasn't nice to freeze a lady. Reversing the process he placed her on as he was frozen in black ice. Telling him how his Inner Song and the one she just lost were going to make great gifts for her lord.

Not paying attention to the gem on top of Mercury's tiara that glowed brightly, revealing a semi-dressed woman with long, blue hair. Who stood alongside the half-frozen, young man who she quietly whispered him, calling herself his Summon Spirit. Saying he should be the one with a frozen touch and not a fallen one. So she reached out to his heart and Sailor Weapon with her ice cold hands removing the black ice that encased him. He was slowly being defrosted by the woman who requested that he end this Winged's life.

Once he broke free, Arth Angel flew back with Mercury rolling out of her way. "I call upon the Icy Wisdom of Mercury, come forth, Shiva!" Mercury announced as he released a single blast of frozen air. The half-dressed woman became a mechanical woman with a visor covering her eyes with white hair flowing past her as she appeared beside him. "Diamond Dust!" They joined their powers as one with blasts of freezing wind flowing from Shiva's eyes and pages of Mercury's Radical Treatise. The freezing gust went after the Winged, covering her with the intensity of ice from coldest depths of Mercury, itself.

This left behind a solid block of ice that would be mistaken for a glacier by anyone who walked by and witnessed everything. It would be slashed in half by Archer using his Dark who had come to during the battle. Being the pervert he was, Archer commented on how sexy Mercury looked in his mid-thigh high shorts and knee high boots. He got called perverted when Mercury changed back in to his civilian form suggesting they call someone for this and then get going themselves.

"You've been crying." Archer noticed the tear streaks on Maxi's face.

As he reached out to dry Maxi's face, he got pulled into a soul wrenching kiss instead that lasted a good few minutes.

This prompted to the boys practically running to the Smith apartment that wasn't too far from the Crystal Palace. Archer ran into the apartment with Maxi giggling after him, feeling Archer clinging onto his hand. They ran into his bedroom and closed the door shut before they resumed the make out session. Maxi didn't pay much attention to Archer's dark bedroom or the posters of bands and models on the wall.

Archer pinned Maxi down on the full-sized mattress with the smaller's hands above his head. Archer's lips grazed against Maxi's neck, making the boy's toes curl in his shoes. A hand began to ran up Maxi's button up, playing with the skin underneath. Maxi gave out a soft moan as his clothes began to feel too tight and burned against his flesh as he craved more for Archer's touch.

"You sure about this?" Archer asked. "I need to know that you really believe in me and that you care."

"Archer, I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't care," said Maxi. "I love you…and I forgive you for all the stupid shit you did and will probably do in the future."

Archer started to laugh as he kissed Maxi with the smaller boy returning the favor. Soon enough, clothes began to come off, while they clung onto each other. Maxi found himself naked rather quickly, which had to do with Archer's enthusiastic nature. Maxi laid on his back with Archer between his legs as the two kissed more and more.

Hard erections brushing against one another as the boys made out and braced themselves to make love. The lubricant was busted out as Archer rubbed the licked onto his length. Maxi cried out Archer's name when he felt him bite onto a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Lustful hormones began to burst in his head as he wrapped his arms and legs around Archer's body, pulling Archer's muscular physique against his leaner one.

"I love you," confessed Archer.

"I love you too," Maxi responded.

The two began to kiss once more as Archer slid inside of Maxi, both crying out with pain and pleasure.

"You sure you want to start sparring together?" Xavier couldn't believe what Lex asked of him. "Because you know Akane doesn't like being left out of anything Keyblade related."

"Yeah, since I want to be closer to you." Lex kissed his cheek.

Xavier smiled as he reminded Lex that a giant Axe Sword and a Keyblade were two different things. Only to be told that Lex didn't care at the moment as Xavier had to fight back a moan because of roaming hands. Revealing both were laying around on a queen size bed, half-dressed in Lex's bedroom. They had their private celebration as they talked about future plans of Lex being part of Xavier and Akane's spars.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Two hearts that were meant to be get mended at the end and become stronger after a new life enters this world early. All the while The young kinds mean with some they hope gives them a chance at the up coming fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

I never got why I made Lex and Archer not get along with the being reveal about Fuu not being to have children or his own. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

A boy dressed in dark colored clothing with short, white hair and bright green eyes was dressed rather warmly. He visited the site of the latest Winged to be slayed that was near the entrance of Crystal Palace with a leashed white-furred fox. Making sure he didn't attract attention to himself as he walked around, looking for something.

"They may have it like they have taken Night Sky's crystal already," the white furred fox spoke. "So give up on Arth Angel's crystal, Bartuc."

"I can't." He stopped in a certain place, looking down to the ground.

He ended up kneeling down to a dried mud patch that gave off a shiny glow that he reached out to, thinking it was the item he was looking for. What he found was a diamond-shaped crystal with Arth Angel's named scratched into it. That made him smile as he mumbled something about her always acting before thinking. He got back to his feet, pulling the white fox along with him before looking on to the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo.

"You'll pay for taking them from us," he cursed the palace.

Before he disappeared in twilight of darkening sky, he released a heavy seam of music that melted away a few trees. He was called a freak by the fox who released herself from the leash and followed him through a shadow portal to a place they called home for centuries since their betrayal to the Goddess.

They headed straight for the chambers of Lord Nagai who would revive Arth Angel.

* * *

Maxi got home late that night after he lost his virginity to Archer; he found Xavier's wolves lounging around the first floor. They both ended up following him to his room that was right next to Lex and Xavier's room. The wolves asked him what the strange glow surrounding him was all about. Where they were told he finally got around to taking the next step in his rekindled relationship with Archer. So to keep them from telling on him to his parents or Lex, he allowed them to sleep in his room.

This also gave Maxi the chance for his curious mind to find out more about these wolves.

"Do you guys know who you belonged to before you even came to be Xavier's?" Maxi asked the wolves about their previous master/owner.

"No, since we've lain dormant after the death of our last master," Coldfang sleepily answered.

"We think it was around the end of the Keyblade Wars that we were last awake," Thorn continued for Coldfang. "Not that we remember the wars much other than them nearly consuming the entire universe into a state of Discord."

As Coldfang drifted off into the world of sleep, he left Thorn to carry on the conversation with Maxi. This led to two possible theories of how Xavier came to own the Beastly Balance and the Lion's Heart. The first had to be as the unlabeled package the other Keychains came in. The 2nd had to be some Keybearer giving Xavier their key chains thinking he as fated to be one him self. That ended rather early with Maxi and Thorn needing their sleep for the time being.

They were awoken hours from then by loud noises coming from outside the doors to Maxi's bedroom. The screaming voices sounded like a not so happy Lex and neutral Archer the whole time, which told Maxi if he was to ever go out there then he wasn't going to get a peaceful morning. So before Maxi could even choose to go out there, there was repeated knocking on his bedroom door. That he would answer and be welcomed by a scene from a soap opera.

Still clad in darken brown colored pajama pants that had to be from his Jr. High school days was an angry Lex. Opposite of him dressed in clothes that a heavy metal rocker wore with a Victorian style jacket was Archer. Both were filling the surrounding air with heated tension after yelling at each other since Lex was questioning Archer's intentions and Archer was just here to take Max out. Beside Maxi's opened bedroom door was the forgotten Xavier, dressed in an over sized shirt and boxers. Xavier invited Maxi into their room to get away from the bickering teen boys.

"It seems your morning was quite enjoyable." Maxi said as he noticed Xavier was wearing one of Lex's shirts.

"Makes me re-think how your brother's case of morning wood works," Xavier said as he blushed at the memory. "Doesn't mean I want him to stop any time soon."

Xavier's blush got worse, while Maxi just turned away as Xavier recalled being woken up by a moaning Lex pumping away at his own tool that morning. The blame was placed solely on Lex's raging hormones, reacting to the sight of a sleeping Xavier with his shirt raised up to expose his bottom. Lex's eyes were glued upon as they looked over pale skin and lean muscle when he first woke that morning. This led to him shedding himself of all the covers over his mid-section as he grasped his member and he started to pleased himself, while he tried to keep his grunts and moans at bay so he wouldn't wake his bed mate. This didn't seem to work as Xavier ended up waking anyway with a request.

"I really don't want to know that you went down on my younger brother," Maxi said as he changed the subject. "Do you know how `that` started outside?"

Xavier ran his fingers through his blond hair, saying Archer arrived unannounced and early looking for Maxi. Causing a minor stir with the housekeeper who was an absent-minded old women named Miss. Anaort, who took care of the Mizuno-Tenou household when both Zexion and Lexaeus weren't home. She screamed madly and beat poor Archer with a broom before Lex intervened then this led to Archer being dragged up the stairs by Lex who would dump him outside of Maxi's room. Plus, there was something about Lex wanting to get rid of Archer as soon as possible, which led to Archer saying he should be nicer to his future brother-in-law.

"That's how the yelling match started." Xavier shrugged.

"Great," Maxi huffed. "Wait here!"

Like that, Xavier was left alone in the couple's bedroom with his wolves running in as Maxi stepped out of the room. Making sure to close the door so Xavier didn't have to hear what Maxi was going to say to his brother and boyfriend. Just in time for the loud noises to stop for a few minutes as soon as he showed up. A somewhat calm Lex and willing Archer standing beside each other turned to face Maxi. Behind them Maxi reminds them to behave and get along, or else. Xavier came out just in time to see the sparks fly, almost hoping to see a fight.

"Sorry about forgetting you out there Xav when I was handling HIM." Lex looked at Archer. "So to make it up to you, I'll take you out for a meal before I leave for team practice. How about it?"

Xavier, who didn't like how Lex focused most of his attention to the early house guest that morning, left the choice making process to his wolves who now were sitting on either side of him. Both looked between Archer and Lex, then back to their master with the choice that would have been given to Lex if Archer's cell ringer hadn't gone off repeatedly. With the ring tone of 'I Want It That Way' that told Archer that it was Akane calling him, he answered before Lex felt like breaking his nose for interrupting his conversation with Xavier.

"Please tell me your not over there at this time of the morning you dumb-dumb?" Akane's voice yelled at Archer.

This started a lengthy conversation between the Smith siblings that ended with odd an agreement. That he, Lex, Maxi and Xavier had to meet the others at Strife-Leonhart family restaurant for breakfast. So everyone had a limited amount of time to get ready and leave together.

* * *

So when the guys finally did leave and drive into the parking lot of the restaurant in Lex's car, a happy group of people were waiting to congratulate Maxi and Archer on getting back together as a couple.

"We knew it!" Mina and Kendra had guessed Archer and Maxi had gotten back together.

"That leaves our little virgin Diamond to get de-flowered by Fuu, and hopefully soon!" Percy looked to Diamond and Fuu. "Good luck guys."

"Can you quit the jokes long enough for us to enjoy a meal together as friends?" Xavier warned Percy.

"It's kind of romantic though," said Edea.

"Does everything sound romantic to you?" Raine couldn't believe how stupid her sister sounded sometimes. It was hard to believe that she was even a daughter of Cloud and Squall.

Just like that the Strife-Leonhart siblings were chasing each other again around everyone else. They viciously yelled at each other with Raine revealing something that Akane and Edea had told everyone before Lex, Xavier, Maxi, and Archer had arrived. It seemed that Akane had come back to the Smith apartment early with her date last night and found noises coming from her brother's bedroom that sent her and Edea to his door. Wondering what was going on, Akane and Edea pressed their ears to the door they got a earful of Maxi sounding yelling and moans.

"There they go again!" Akane yelled at Raine and Edea, "Come on you two, stop it already."

"Well I am not ashamed of what I did with my Brain last night." Archer strongly embraced Maxi.

"Same here, except I want you all to stay the hell out of our business!" Maxi shouted as he took hold of Archer's hands. "I'm tired of you perverts going bonkers everytime, you all sound like a bunch of dirty, old men."

Diamond and Fuu were the only ones who were guilty of this, while the others just sank to their seats.

Lex had his arm tightly held by Xavier, who urged him not to speak about what seemed to be the makings of an outrageous relationship in his eyes. Instead of yelling at Archer for messing around with his brother, Lex wrapped his arm around Xavier's waist and reminded him to tell Akane about the sparring idea again. Lex was reminded that an Axe Sword and a Keyblade were two different things.

"He's right about an Axe Sword and a Keyblade being two different weapons," Fuu said. "The Keyblade is superior to your Sailor Weapons. The Keyblades are extensions of Kingdom Hearts, while your Sailor Weapons are merely gifts from your planets."

"It doesn't mean we still can't try the whole sparring idea." Akane liked the thought.

As they started to talk about when this should start up, Xavier pulled Archer aside to hand him the 'Kei Lei'. He told him if he ever wanted to do what he could do then he could use this book because it would help a lot. He made sure to warn Archer though to be careful with an ancient tome from past and the gift from his aunts. Before shifting his attention to the fighting Strife-Leonhart siblings, who he asked where they're sitting.

As both Edea and Raine stopped fighting long enough to show them into the family restaurant, the eatery that was called simply "Olympus," with a family based atmosphere where good food was serviced. Squall opened the restaurant a year after the Crystal Palace was built in the middle of Tokyo. It would temporarily be closing down soon since Squall had a duty to perform as Neo Sailor Jupiter with Cloud following after him as Neo Sailor Neptune.

"Dad still lets us use the restaurant though just for us, so we won't be disturbed while we eat," Raine cheered.

"…and the fact Akane and I are dating as a form of celebration." Edea announced when she came out to them.

Before leaving, Edea told her parents of this as well. Cloud and Squall were happy that their daughter had found someone who understood her and shared many of her interests like classic rock and her fashion sense. Along with sharing the duty of protecting Earth since they were both were guardians of this planet.

"Now, onto the massive group table near the kitchen," Raine pulled her sister along with her.

They were all following behind the sisters as Diamond told Fuu that he was way better than any princess his nanny was trying to fix him up with. Diamond mentioned how Setsuna was trying to set the young prince up with princesses from other worlds. This led to the problem that was forming between Fuu and Diamond. In the form of Setsuna insisting the young prince pick a princess as future bride. Instead of Fuu who seem to be agreeing with Setsuna's choice on Diamond's future.

Somehow offended, Diamond demanded an answer from Fuu on why he agreed with his nanny.

"Because I am unable to father any children!" Fuu answered him, shouting loud enough for everyone to hear.

After Fuu's visit to Dr. Tomoe about the electrocution burns, there were a few tests were run on him. Once all the results came back, Fuu found out he was completely sterile with no chance to have an offspring of his own. Crushing any hopes he may have about him and Diamond EVER having a child together.

Fuu just shook his head as he took a few steps away from Diamond. The young prince and the others were shocked by his sudden announcement, while Fuu just grabbed his sweater and was about to leave. "So forget about me and be with someone who can give you an heir." Fuu brokenly smiled.

Everyone else couldn't believe what Fuu said about being sterile and how he was telling Diamond to move on. Some were touched by Fuu sacrificing his happiness, while others cried or got mad. Eyes soon turned to Diamond, who didn't seem effected by Fuu's words. Instead took Fuu's hand, saying there was nothing wrong with them adopting a kid or a surrogate.

Fuu just shook his head as he left, while the others tried to figure out how to salvage this breakfast.

* * *

Over at Freshwater apartment, Sakura was spending her day off hating her short pregnancy term she was going through. Instead of carrying the child in her belly for nine months like mortal woman, her child would be born with in a four month period because of her shadow creature blood. This made her, by now, look like she was six months into her four month stage. Soon though, she found herself entertaining a guest who had come over to see her baby bump.

When Sakura opened the door, she was shocked to see Snow standing on the other end. Sakura's eyes widened with shock as she tried to figure out why Snow would be here when she remembered the bump. Quickly, she tried to cover it up, but Snow just pushed her hands away as he gently laid it over her stomach.

"Dad told me about your…condition." Snow couldn't stop staring at her as he continued to feel her stomach.

Butterflies stared to flutter inside her as she took hold of his hand. His large, bare hand felt so good against her delicate one and brought back painful memories. "Was it your dear fiancé who sent you here to get ownership over her?" Sakura rudely asked.

Snow just shook his head though without taking his eyes off her for even a second. "Serah doesn't know and has been kept in the dark about you identity," he said, softly. He looked to the coffee table about two yards from him as it was filled with paperwork of all kinds. Using a spell to enhance his eyes sight, he saw that some of the papers were DNA results saying he was Sakura's baby father or sonogram pictures.

"It's a girl!" He looked to the sonogram pictures, removing his hand from her.

"It should be," Sakura bluntly answered.

Sakura said she wanted to name the child Cephiro as she rubbed her stomach with both her hands. They began to walk into the apartment so that Snow could get a good look at the sonogram. Snow had dropped the picture on the coffee table and ran back to Sakura's side, touching her stomach once more. Within a split second, Sakura felt the baby stir just as a shadow portal opened behind them with a white fox stepping out. The lights began to shut off with the electricity in the room being shut off.

"Oh, how cute it is to watch a Sailor and his traitorous bride make-up," the fox spoke smiling.

Before either one could react to the uninvited animal within the dark apartment a net-like material bond them. They were split apart with Snow being forcedly placed onto the couch, where he was told to stay back as she and her master ended Sakura's life before moving on to Ackie. Like that, someone the fox called Bartuc appeared from a shadow portal asking them something. Bartuc walked straight to Sakura who he kneed her in the stomach repeatedly, calling her a traitor.

"I hope your child likes paying for his mother's crimes!" Bartuc just yelled at Sakura.

Snow tried to fight through his bonds, while Sakura cried out in pain. He tried to use magic to break him free, but his power was nowhere near as strong as Lightning or his father's power. If only he paid more attention at magic lessons instead of skipping to go to the gym. "Goddess damn it!" Snow growled, loudly. He couldn't stand watching this any further. He couldn't allow this monster to murder his child, while he was just forced to sit there, "STOP IT!"

With the use of dark-psychic energy, Snow was sent flying into a nearby wall to silence him. He was sent crashing into because of his outburst for Bartuc to stop kicking Sakura's stomach. However though, his bonds loosened some so he could take his Sailor form when Bartuc turned away from him. Once Bartuc and the fox weren't paying attention, Snow pulled out his Crystal Change Rod.

"Oblivion Crystal Power!" Snow shouted as this power of nothingness exploded all around him.

As his transformation was completed, the gem on Sailor Oblivion's tiara started to glow. This triggered the appearance of a humanoid creature that stood beside Sailor Oblivion. The creature called itself Ragnarok, the Summon Spirit for Oblivion. Ragnarok told him to turn this Winged one into the nothingness for beating the Sailor's first born and the future Sailor Oblivion, in the womb. So Sailor Oblivion snapped as he summoned his Sailor Weapon. The coat, Save the Queen, appeared over his vest as he smashed his fists together to create a spark of light. "I call upon the Nothingness of Oblivion, come forth, Ragnarok!" Oblivion announced as an empty sphere of energy appeared.

The sphere began to shift as it took the shape of humanoid figure whose darken colored scales covered body with countless dreads dangling from its head. The Summon Spirit began to shine as it joined forces with Oblivion in the darkness. "Endless Abyss!" They joined their powers as one with blasts of empty energy from Ragnarok's form and fibers of the Save the Queen began to release. The charging blast of energy ripped into the center of the Winged, tearing into his heart like it was a sheet of paper.

Bartuc barely gave out a gasp for breath before he was reduced to a crystal with Ragnarok disappearing from sight.

Oblivion took his citizen form afterward, rushing to Sakura's side, telling her everything will be alright. Removing the coat he been wearing so he could wrap it around her frame. He gently picked her up and headed straight to the hospital, not caring about the mess he left in his wake.

A triangle shaped crystal with Bartuc's name scratched into it lay where Bartuc's body had fell after having his heart ripped out by the attack. The crystal illuminated the room as the power was restored so that the apartment was all lit up. The crystal though was picked up by the fox that would walk through a portal to her lord so she could have him revived.

* * *

Within the maternity ward at a private hospital, Sakura was crying her eyes out after coming out of emergency surgery where her premature, baby girl was removed from her body only an hour ago. Do to her going into premature labor because of the heavy stress that was placed on her body from the battle. Now, she was awaiting the arrival of her brother who had been spending the day with Lightning and her parents. So the only support she had at the moment was Snow, who was making a few phone calls outside her room.

"Am I too late?" Ackie walked out from a shadow.

"No, but I may have killed your niece because I let my guard down for just a second," she cried out.

Ackie sighed, telling her just because she had one bad day didn't mean she would lose her daughter. He reminded her that the child's shadow creature blood and the girl's mystical inheritance from the Sol Kingdom might be enough to save her. He sat down at the edge of Sakura's hospital bed, knowing she was going to need him.

"Sorry for ruining your time with Lighting," she sniffled.

"No, I should thank you since I couldn't take another moment of Xeikm's….." Ackie gagged.

"King Xeikm isn't that bad, Ackie. You're just over exaggerating." Sakura always thought he was a cheery fellow.

"That is something I could agree with you with on." Snow entered the room with faint, smile lines on his face. "Dad was always known for his over-joyous self."

Ackie left them along as he went out to greet Lighting, Xeikm, Xemnas, and their friends, while warning Snow to be careful. As he left those two alone, Snow told Sakura something that made her happily scream that could be heard from outside the hospital's walls as Snow couldn't help but smile.

"You called off the engagement yourself!" Sakura repeated his words.

He ended up taking her hand in his own, saying how much he missed having her by his side. Saying how his heart ached like hers whenever they weren't together like they use to be. Furthering his choice with her as he requested she move in with him and become his fiancé. Once more she yelled yes as she threw her weak form at him, happily smiling. Not knowing a filmier flash followed by cheering of happy teenagers made their heads turn.

"They're back together." Raine was touched.

"The power of love works in mysterious ways." Mina was taking credit for something she had nothing to do with.

"Coming from someone who thinks a chinchilla is a dog." Akane had to remind her.

"Nice one." Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Not now, Percy," Kendra and Edea warned him.

The others were just too touched to even speak since the scene before them was a touching one. So as Xavier was tightly embraced by Lex who said any children they had together would look fine, while Archer just held Maxi's hand and told him two little brats was all they were having. Fuu's sad heart wasn't letting him enjoy this moment as he turned on his heel and left.

Before he could walk away though, Diamond latched onto his arm and dragged him a few rooms down. Where he was forced to stare into the large, display window that looked into massive room, that held labeled cribs filled with newborns that were waiting to be reunited with their parents. On the end of the first row, wrapped in a pink blanket and clothing was Cephiro Freshwater. Her small body was encased in an incubator with wires and tubes stuck on to her.

"Those damn Winged!" Ackie was nearby as he growled, wickedly.

"Please let her live," Xeikm prayed to the Goddess for his grandchild's safety.

"Same here, my love," Xemnas said as he took hold of Xeikm, "Same here."

If Fuu was to look to the side of him, passed a smiling Diamond then he would see a pissed off Ackie beside an upset Xeikm and Xemnas. Lightning got too emotional at the sight of her niece's weak body and had to remove herself before she did something she'd regret. Everyone else who could show up arrived here as soon as they were informed about what had happen. Instead of being greeted with Snow and Sakura holding their child with smiles, frowns and bad news about Cephiro having a 50-50% chance of living or dying is what awaited them.

"Everyone has been saying that I looked kinda of cute when I was born in the Crystal Palace," Diamond said as he continued to hold onto Fuu's arm. "Do you remember?"

Fuu still refused to answer Diamond as he pulled out his cell phone and checked the text history. He ended up opening something that his older brother Aaron had sent him just hours ago, he read and scroll through before excusing himself from Diamond and everyone else. He quickly bowed to King Xeikm and King Xemnas with Ackie also acknowledging him. He was off after pulling his arm from Diamond's grip, running away from the maternity ward.

Not knowing that minutes later he was being followed by Diamond, who found him in the unlikeliest of places. He found Fuu on the floor under the maternity ward outside a private patient room where a formally dressed Aaron and Naminé were chatting with Fuu about something. Right outside, room numbered 299 that had the name 'Roberto Allen Battl the third' upon its door.

"You have a guest little brother." Aaron pointed out a blue haired boy to his brother. "It seems to be a royal."

Fuu refused to acknowledge his presence as Naminé ended up bowing and addressing Diamond like she would his uncles before asking why he was here. This led to Diamond saying Fuu was his boyfriend, which Aaron ended up laughing about it. As Naminé scolds her eldest for laughing at Diamond, Fuu just scooted away from the young prince to reveal his father. Diamond's eyes were laid upon a hospital gown clad Roberto who looked like he suffered through Hell and back.

"Shouldn't you be with your tutor, and Diamond I thought you had a playdate with Princess Mizu of the planet Mermaid," Roberto said, trying to sound cheerful.

Fuu stated Michiko took over teaching him magick as Diamond just took hold of Fuu's arm. While he asked why Roberto was in a hospital instead of the Crystal Palace handling the Winged crisis, the answer came in form of Roberto showing Diamond a bandaged part of his chest. A soft gasp escaped Diamond's mouth as he tried to figure what had just happened on his own.

"I just had pieces of a tumor removed from my lung," he explained. "Until my body heals from it all, I'm stuck here."

Diamond ended up making a grossed out expression when imaging what the inside of Roberto's lung looked like. Fuu weakly smiled before he was asked by his father if his sterilization was true. He answered with a sad yes as he pulled down the long sleeves of his shirt to cover his scarred arms.

Not knowing of a blond haired woman with small wings in a candy stripper outfit outside the room. Who happily struck up a conversation with Aaron about his father as Namine listened in. That lasted a few minutes before they were left alone since the blond girl had plans. Leaving them with the name of Seehe after she was asked what her name was by Aaron.

* * *

Setsuna couldn't believe she would be finding herself apologizing to Princess Mizu of the planet Mermaid. It was all because Diamond did not show up to the date she had planned for him and her. So here she was wondering around Crystal Tokyo in search of the young prince to drag him back home. Only to fail at every place she went or visited with no luck in finding Prince Diamond.

However, she got a surprise upon returning to the Crystal Palace in the form of an old face from her Winged past. Who most have arrived by private car to the Crystal Palace moments before she got back. One was the Winged diva, Jewel, and the other was Yaragi who were there to speak to Reks. She warned them both to not tell she was a fellow Winged like them when they met the young king and appeared before his court. After that was said, she turned her back to both of them needing to tend to the infant Princess Xion.

"She's gone?" Michiko asked as she stepped out of her hiding place.

"Yeah and boy is she mad," Jewel giggled.

"Can we get this over with?" Yaragi asked out of impatience.

Michiko ended up pushing him toward a set of guards that were to escort them to the throne room. That was where King Reks and his Sailor Quartet were waiting to meet them after hearing of them through Michiko. Curious ramblings swirled around the Crystal Palace as the young king wondered what he would have to expect from these Winged beings.

A batch of new faces were getting the same old tour of Neo Tenchi Academy by someone from the admission building. Their was about six girls and three boys with in the group of teens. Who had just moved to Crystal Tokyo from Goddess' know where to start a new life here, and enrolled in this private school.

"As out tour comes to an end," The guide smiled, "May you all look upon our school's prized mural."

That was called beautiful by a cluster of 16 year olds who were left alone by the tour group. Each one had look all their own to them selves as they looked over the mural in front of them. With some saying it reminded them of the home they had to leave for their place. As others aid they were here for a reason reminding the others what they should doing now. So before they all disappeared in clouds of white feathers a special vow was made.

`To stop their tainted brethren`

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, The death of a Sailor takes place at the hands of a Winged when she defends the younger Sailors from harms way. It seems a Princess can't hold her liquor very well that leds to a something she had been against.


	18. Chapter 18

AN:

Watch out for the ending all since I always wanted to do a drunken scene between two charries when booze comes into the pictures. God I ask my self what I put my mind through or what goes through it when I think. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

"Once a Fallen Winged is killed, it's turned into a crystal that must be purified by the Goddess or it will be revived to service Chaos once more," Eugene read from the 'Beast of Legends'.

This made Rain gulp as he was glad Eugene missed out on the latest conflicts with these creatures. The young man was bottle feeding his son within the confinements of Eugene's room as she read "Beast of Legends". Both had come to an agreement after the spat to not to keep secrets from each other, and to reconnect as a couple. There was no marriage or form of it planned. Since Eugene's condition was worsening after she was found unconscious and unmoving. Just yesterday in the back of the Fallen Moon's book store around its closing time.

"Will I better get going." Eugene thought about it.

"Just be careful this time," Rain somewhat warned her.

"You know I always am," she said as she closed the book.

"Doesn't mean me and Batolli stop worrying about you." Rain rocked the sleepy child in his arms.

Having to find out he was father was a hurtful thing since he wasn't there for birthing process Eugene went through. So getting a chance to spend time with his son, who was named Batolli, was a chance Rain was taking before he and maybe Eugene returned to the Parallel Moon together.

"He has your wings and father's hair color," Eugene said as she talked about the infant's physical features.

"More like your hair and eye color." Rain looked to her.

She then gave Rain a quick kiss on the lips, remembering of the planned meeting taking place at the Aino Mansion. She took her sweater and bag in hand when leaving the room where she was told she better come back in one piece as she stepped outside the door. That got Rain a giggle from Batolli who called him 'dada' as his first word waving his little hands around.

"Yeah, I am your father," Rain sadly spoke. "Let's hope you have a mother when we return home soon." Rain asked his giggling baby if he wanted to hear his dad's flute music for his lullaby song. Turning his back to the opened bedroom door, he walked to the crib that was on the opposite end of the room.

* * *

Mina had yet again what she called a 'New Sailor Pow-Wow', taking place within the confinements of her wing of the Aino Mansion. The massive section of the grand mansion was Mina's personal living quarters since she was a toddler that had individually decorated rooms used for all types of entertainment. With one of those rooms called 'The Lounge' that was being used for this meeting. It had been set up and checked over by Mina who was excited.

"And done." She looked around.

As she gazed around a room that looked like the inside of a sultan's bedroom with large, colorful, pillows laying around everywhere. Brightly colored walls that held aged pictures of a band that once existed. The carpeted floors and large curtain windows showed the room's relaxed atmosphere with its owner going over her checked list before she turned to a set of solid oak double doors. She laid her hands on the brass door knobs that were turned and would pull open the doors attached to them.

"Hello my fans!" Mina was expecting to find someone waiting her.

There was a maid of her household in front of a small group of her friends who was about to say something. Where Mina was informed they had come early before she was left alone with them all. With Xavier stepping forward and asking her if it was true her father is a famous singer and once part of a band. As the Hino siblings, who were behind him, said it was time to reveal a piece of their parents' past.

"How'd he find out?" Mina asked letting them into the room.

"My brother told him on the ride over here." Kendra spoke as she pulled Percy along, "All because Xavier let him listen to his Ipod."

"All I said was 'isn't it ironic his favorite band was the one dad and Mr. Aino was part of once'." Percy hated when blame was placed on him.

Xavier just quietly followed them all in as Mina started on her of a life her dear father had before she came along. The tale also had to do with Axel as both the blond and the red head were once in a hit music group that was once on the top of charts with songs and tunes almost everyone loved. Only to break up for reasons the fans never would find out as it seemed with Demyx continued as a solo act.

"I've always loved daddy's music career," Mina showed off her collection of concert posters that hung from the wall, "I've been wanting to follow in his footsteps since I was a little girl."

Percy said something about how good Mina would look in some form fitting dress dancing around on stage. Got him a slap upside his head by Kendra who reminded him there is more to Mina then her body. Not like Mina cared about what Percy had to say when more guests showed up at the door. Leaving Xavier, Kendra and Percy to a conversation as the topic about where Lex was at the moment. That would have been answered by Xavier if Maxi hadn't stepped in saying Lex was at practice. Giving excuses for Diamond, Fuu, and Archer who couldn't make it to this gathering either.

That didn't stop Mina from announcing that it was time for them all to talk about what had been going on lately. Along with the latest news in the form of her music sensation Jewel making an appearance at the Crystal Palace as she further announced about trying out for the Miss. Teen Tokyo pageant.

Where once more a flash from behind told all Akane was here and insisting she get more before this meeting was done. She wanted to start preserving their memories together as friends. Sensing in her heart that her and them all weren't going to live a life of peace much longer.

* * *

After the meeting with the two Wingeds, willingly, informed the young king about themselves and the fallen ones. Revealing themselves to be the Neutral Winged who wanted to go on living their lives, while the Fallen ones were just dark beings who did what they were ordered and would not give up on their given tasks. The Fallen were Emissaries of Chaos, while the Neutral Winged removed themselves from the cycle of war between the Gods.

Measurements were taken to ensure safety for Sakura and Ackie, who were taken to a safe house near the grounds of the Crystal Palace. As little Cephiro was taken in to the protective care of Setsuna, after she was released from the hospital. It was done in order to protect the premature infant. Who was born with the symbol of Planet Oblivion on her forehead. This also gave Xeikm and Xemnas a chance to smother their first grandchild with affection.

"She looks like Snow when he used to be this age." Xeikm held Cephiro.

"Minus the crying," Xemnas said as he reached a hand out to Cephiro. "Snow would always cry, way more than Claire would.

"Glad to know I was loved." Snow heard his fathers' comments about him.

Snow approached his father to tell them that his baby girl needed to be put down for her nap. Only to have little hands reach out from a tightly wrapped blanket colored pink, taking hold of Xemnas's fingers. Her giggling and the kicking of her little feet made Xeikm ooze with joy, over having a first grandchild as he looked up to Ackie and Lightning sitting by a small table. He requested that the two started making a child of their own so Cephiro could have a playmate.

"DAD!" Lightning shouted with disgust at her father.

"Claire," said Xeikm.

"We're aren't even married." Ackie wasn't having a child out of wedlock.

"That didn't stop Snow and Sakura," Xemnas said as he wiggled his fingers from his grandchild's tight grip.

Ackie was then told by Sakura that there was nothing wrong with having a little one running around. She had Snow agreeing with her since he was enjoying his new role as a father to his first born. He embraced Sakura from behind as he placed a blue stone embedded in silver pendent around her neck, saying this was engagement pendant he had specially made for her. On Sol, instead of handing out engagement rings, the couple would exchange pendants, which explained the necklaces that dangled around Xemnas and Xeikm's necks.

That placed a little more pressure on both Lightning and Ackie to do something, while congratulations went around for Snow and Sakura. While this persisted, Ackie asked Lightning if she wanted to check something out with him. To only have her insist they leave before more questions about child birth or marriage came up. This got her an embrace from Ackie who let them be swallowed his shadow.

Lightning saw firsthand what the inside of the shadow portal looked liked with swirling masses of unstable, energy spinning around them as they held hands tightly with Lightning walking beside Ackie. As white spheres of light spun around them as the only light source through this maze, Lightning was relieved to know that there wasn't any Chaos Energy present. Although, this place was far from being blessed by the Goddess, which probably meant that this was Shinryu's domain.

"You have got to teach me this." Lightning loved this form of travel.

"I wasn't taught this by choice." Ackie hated remembering how he learned this trick. "A Winged woman, who kept me prisoner for a short time, forcedly taught me about shadow portals."

Like that, Lightning was told a bit of Ackie's child early childhood when he and Sakura were with their father. They were still under the iron fist of a living Megumi when she was still toying with their parents; she forced a young Ackie to be some servant to a cold hearted ally for a short time. That person was a female Winged who beat her teachings of shadow element and magic into Ackie before using him as a sexual play thing before he freed himself from her grasp. He succeeded in reuniting himself with Sakura who had been sealed in a dark room by Megumi during their time of apart.

"At least something good came of your…past." Lightning tried to make what she heard sound positive.

Ackie's attempts to smile for the first time in his life scared Lightning as she suggested they get going. Only to be told that where they weren't controlled by the laws of time nor space. So they could take their time getting to where they needed to be as they began to walk.

"Reminds me of the past," A familiar voice stopped Ackie in his tracks.

"I thought you were killed by the Sailors!" he called out to the voice.

A not-so-happy Arth Angel appeared before them after she stepped out of a cloud of black feathers. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she told them of her tale of an angry Lord Nagai reviving her from her crystal state. Her lord gave her and another revived Winged second chances to gain an upper hand on their killers.

"Now lets play!" she un-leashed her song. "By killing Ackie first."

The music played throughout the air around them all effecting the ground underneath them. As it turned into quick, drying glass when their feet started to slowly seep in to it. Not wanting Lightning to suffer, Ackie places a shield spell around her form as he sealed his fate. He was encased in a black, glass like-coffin right before Lighting's eyes, leaving him in a frozen state.

"At least he placed you in a little sphere that I can take home and put on display!" Arth Angel passed Lighting. "Now excuse me as I finish off your precious Ackie."

Lightning was imprisoned within a ball shaped shield that was meant to protect her that Ackie casted around her form. It was keeping Lightning from running to Ackie's frozen side and save him. Now, she was forced to watch a pillar of glass pierce Ackie's chest right where his heart should be located. With Ackie's blacken blood spilling all over the sharpen glass cylinder in his chest.

"NO!" Lighting's muffled scream was mildly heard through the shield.

Arth Angel couldn't care less about Ackie being dead or not as she turned her back to him. Saying his death will please their master as she turned toward Lightning trying to think of ways of freeing her.

"How could you?" Lightning screamed at the Winged.

Arth Angel just rolled her eyes at Lightning as she turned her back to her not sensing the armored, ghostly figure who released Lightning from her prison and encouraged her to take revenge for her beloved. This led to her taking action as she pulled out her Crystal Change Rod. "Sol Crystal Power!" she shouted. A blinding wave of light that was like the rays of Sol's sun itself appeared around her. When they faded away as an angry Sailor Sol was left in their place as she yelled out to Arth Angel.

Not once did the Winged turn toward the voice calling her name who she warned to not do what she was thinking. With images of Ackie's death fresh in Sol's mind, she summoned her Sailor Weapon in its blade form and aimed it right for the back of the Winged where her heart was. She gave into her rage as the glowing stone of her tiara as the armored figure still hovered behind her.

"I call upon the Light of Sol, come forth, Odin!" Sol announced as an outline of a knight appeared beside of her. The outline danced around Sol's body before taking the form of a mechanized knight wearing black armor with a white cape flowing behind him. Odin proudly swung his double-sided sword around, which took an "S" like shape.

Sol swung her weapon with the Summon Spirit as rose petals began to swirl around them. "Zantetsuken!" shouted Sol. They joined their powers as one as Odin swung his sword and Sol swung Ultima Weapon to unleash her full power. A stream of crimson light flash with rose petals flying as the attack slashed through the Winged's back side. Burning away half of her heart as her body started to turn to ash before a crystal was left behind.

Afterward, Odin shattered the glass pillar that had held up Ackie's body before fading away to leave his master with her dead beloved. Sol returned to her citizen form begging Ackie to open his eyes. Where she drew his lifeless body to her lap not caring if she got covered in his black colored blood.

"Goddess…please," she started to cry. "Don't take him…not now!"

As her tears poured from her aqua colored eyes, a familiar hand started to wipe each one away. Through her tears, Lightning looked down to see a fully alive Ackie, telling her they missed his weak spot. She ended up punching his chest, telling him he was lucky she didn't turn him into a frog. He laughed and asked if she was ready to learn the basics of shadow magic.

* * *

After everyone, that could make it, arrived at the Aino Mansion for yet another pointless gathering with an uninvited guest present. Eugene asked if she could join in the "fun and games" since it was not like she was going to be turned away since the New Sailors already knew she was a Sailor herself. So she was welcomed into the brightly colored room by Mina, and placed right next to Akane. Where she properly introduce herself as Eugene Anderson aka Sailor Dream. She was a Dream Elf who was once a nanny to Prince Ventus during First Silver Millennium.

"I can still remember becoming a Sailor by accident," she said as she laughed at the memory. "All because Prince Ventus thought the morphing band looked pretty on me."

She didn't go into detail about it when the lights began to shut off as the electricity in the room was cut off. The New Sailors bore witness to a shadow portal opening in front of them rather quickly. Out stepped the 2nd revived Winged, Bartuc, and beside him was the white furred fox. The Winged would have placed his instant net on the New Sailor and Keybearers. If it wasn't for Sailor Dream's Fast acting ribbons wrapping them selves around his hands.

"It seems the Sailor that had been slaying my kind has returned." Bartuc knew who owned the blue ribbons. "Glad to see you again, Sailor Dream is it?"

"Since I don't have to introduce myself," Dream said as she stepped forward, "let's make your death quick and painful."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Bartuc turned to the white fox. "Seong get her f…..." He was cut off at the sight of his "pet" being pinned under Xavier's wolves who released themselves from the Beastly Balance when they smelled the tainted heart of a fellow spirit beast.

"You were saying?" Dream asked firmly.

To only get a smirking Bartuc a who told her she sould be watching her back side as something pierced her heart from behind. The object had somehow levitated toward unguarded Sailor when Bartuc's hands become cuffed by her blue ribbons. Took the form of a piece of sharpened metal and hurled itself toward Dream's back, aiming for her heart and hit its target. Dropping Dream to her knees as her blood started to spill. "Before I die, I'll cast you from this place," Dream said as she looked to the smirking Bartuc. "I call from the depths of the human's everlasting dreams, come forth, Syee!" Dream announced as a cloud of white feathers appeared. Those feathers clustered together taking the form of an orange furred fox with wings, calling himself Dream's Summon Spirit as he used the name Syee.

Dream placed her flute to her lips with Syee by her side, sensing her life was draining away. "Dream's End!" Dream sung out. They joined their powers as one as Syee flapped his wings and Dream played her flute. A buddle slowly formed around them and Bartuc who freed his hands from the made shift cuffs, levitated into the air as a ghostly light started to fill it and imploded on itself.

With sparks of white magick filling the air as the teens were released from their bonds saddened as they called for Sailor Dream to stop. The New Sailors watched as the lights turned on by the left over flakes of magick that also restored the room's power as the white furred fox escaped from the wolves through a shadow portal. The only thing that could be found left of Dream was her morphing band and white flute. The teens were overwhelmed with heart wrenching emotion that they weren't familiar with. Not knowing they weren't the only ones being affected by the death of a Sailor and her crushed Sailor Crystal.

* * *

Since within the walls of Fallen Moon, two Winged were explaining how each one came here by themselves. After failing to tell King Reks and his Sailor Quartet about how they came to Earth. For Jewel, she came to this planet undetected months ago and penniless before being discovered. Where she was turned in to the Winged Diva she was known as. Now Yaragi, he came to this planet after freeing himself from Lord Nagai's grasp looking for old friends. Where he been wondering in and out of Fallen Moon meeting old friends.

"Did you feel that?" Yaragi sensed it.

"The death of a Sailor already fading Star Seed," Jewel looks to her tea cup, "then yes."

The five other Sailors throughout Fallen Moon sensed the familiar feeling, making them stop in their places. Asuna cried while she stood in front of a mixer as Doroes and Raisa cried also servicing customers. Yukio fought back her own tears calling Eugene stupid while on the 2nd floor shelving books. Michiko could be found with Rain on roof top of the shop.

"You think the other Sailors sensed her death?" Rain asked sadly.

"Since the New Sailors and Reks knew nothing about her," Michiko guessed, "It would be a passing feeling. They wouldn't know it was her."

"Meaning only the ones she was closest too could feel her death." Rain tried to sound positive.

"If that is what you believe," Michiko shrugged. "So be it."

She meant that since Eugene was a Sailor who didn't draw her power from a planet or star. Instead from the ever-lasting dreams of humans are said to have when they die or get killed off. Whose dead Star Seed would go unnoticed among the important Sailors who never met her.

"I think you need to return to your son," Michiko thought it be best for Rain right now, "Since Batolli has just lost his mother."

Rain took her advice saying something about needing to contact his parents about this matter. She would have agreed with him if the ringtone 'Baby Come Home' did go off on her cell. That she answered and got a somewhat shocked sounding Xavier asking her to come over. Who was told she was on her way, as she asked if he and the others were to look for a planetary band and white flute.

Not knowing of a formal investigation was going to be carried out by Reks himself into this matter. The strange feeling told the young king that something important had just happen. Needed to be looked into after he found his daughter in her nanny's arms crying uncontrollably.

* * *

"Good job my dearest Bartuc," Lord Nagai congratulated him.

Within Lord Nagai's hands was a music note shaped music box colored all the colors of the rainbow. There were colorful rhinestones around the rim with a capital D shaped lock on the lid.

"Killing her was the easy part since I caught her off guard as I removed useful memories from her also," Bartuce added, "I was lucky to have survived her final attack."

Attention was turned to the heart shaped sphere, replaying a cluster of memories in its cracked glass. Lord Nagai would present this to Chaos himself after tending to his newest music box. He dismissed Bartuc completely from his chamber as he laid the music box a side, making his way toward a massive wall that was mostly covered in blacken reflective glass. Lifting up the heart shaped sphere, saying he offers this small token to his master that they took from a Sailor. Within seconds, the sphere was absorbed into the massive glass as something in return was given to him. When Nagai took hold of it, Chaos ordered for Nagai to not follow in Megumi's footsteps, clearly to him.

"I promise you, my lord," Nagai vowed, "one way or another the Moon Kingdom shall fall."

Nagai turned his back to the massive mirror, carrying whatever he got from Chaos to carry out the God's plans. Smiling as the death of a minor Sailor could be felt in what was left of his heart. Hoping as he passed her music box that this feeling and the music wasn't the last he would be getting.

As for the others, throughout Crystal Tokyo and even the Solar System itself, could feel Sailor Dream's death. It was not a kind feeling for them all as they all reacted in different ways. Some of them cried when their hearts couldn't take the crushing wave of sorrow. Others just stood in silence, letting these strange emotions wash over their beings. They were comforted by their closest friends or loved one throughout the whole process.

Not since the first Sailor Wars had a Sailor Soldier's life been taken and that memory worried everyone that a second one could possibly be brewing.

* * *

"You think they'll look into what had just happen?" Yaragi asked Michiko.

She refused to answer him, even though he had been following her throughout the shop after she returned from the rooftop. Both knew that an investigation looking into this matter would take place soon. She would be the center of it all since the Sailor who died was under her care.

So when she flipped the sign to close and locked the shop's front door, she gave Yaragi a strange task. If he ever wanted to gain her trust then he had to personally meet her son her, Xavier, retrieve Dream's band and flute that he would bring back to her before anyone else got to them. Also taking the time to warn him to watch out for the New Sailors, who knew little of him and Jewel.

* * *

Lightning refused to leave Ackie's side after almost losing him to a Winged she successfully killed herself when they were traveling through a shadow portal themselves. So instead of returning to the shared apartment with Snow, Sakura and their parents to further admire baby Cephiro for a baby shower of some kind. She stayed at the safe house with Ackie. Partaking in a some-what romantic dinner where a few glasses of wine and conversation about a future of being together led to a meal not being finished. As a drunk Lightning pulled Ackie from his seat at the table towards the nearby sofa, sharing a few kisses of heated passion as her hands started to wander all over.

"My Light," Ackie stopped her, "Are you sure about this?"

This got him pushed over on to the sofa as Lightning crawled over him saying she almost lost the love of her life to some Winged freak, who had it in for Ackie and his sister. Who wasn't in the mood to talk anymore about a mistake she was doing while intoxicated. Ackie felt the unfastening of his leather pants become undone rather quickly. As he lost all sense of himself. When that certain piece of his anatomy was grasped tightly through his black colored boxers by Lighting's cold hands who rubbed him slowly. Not like he tried to speak some sense into Lightning. As she pulled his now hardening member through the flap of his boxers complementing him on his size. Where she started to lick his tip while shedding herself of her clothing. Before impaling herself on his harden member insisting he hold her hips, as she took him through an endless night of pleasure.

Where she would wake the next morning wrapped in Ackie's shirt from the night before with a massive hang over on the floor in front of the sofa asking what happen. To only have pajama clad Ackie come from behind her covering her with his night shirt saying next time she should think before jumping him on a drunken impulse. Before he could get into detail about what they had done. He was cut off by her placing a hand on his lips requesting he help her and get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, It seems the new foes can walk on holy ground after the Palace's mighty king leaves with his own guardians for the past. Not even the current keybearers have the strength to stop or battle the new foes.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N:

Okay you guts have to read chapter 26 of Xeikm's Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over story Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars to understand this chapter. Since it takes place around the time that Reks and the Sailor Quartet leave the Crystal Palace. With Reks gone these new foes have a chance to enter the Crystal Palace's grounds and corrupted it form inside out. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

If only the young King of Earth had listen to his husband about not leaving the safety of the Crystal Palace. Without the legendary Sailor Moon to stop this new evil, it would only surely prevail. Their only hope was placed on Sailor Space and her team working alongside the New Sailors, two young Keyblade Masters, and an Apprentice. They had to stop this evil from even taking a foot hold of Crystal Tokyo without their leader there to guide them.

At the moment a fallen Winged disguised as a human tourist in a tour group. The group was being shown around the Crystal Palace, which was when she split off from the group, dropping her mask. She revealed herself to be a young girl with long, white hair tied in black ribbons with glowing red eyes in a frilly, black dress with ruffles around the sleeves and skirt part of her outfit. Who ducked behind a chair when she sensed an arguing couple heading to area she was in.

"I can't believe you're mad over something as small as this!" A woman's voice sounded disappointed.

"More like deeply upset!" A man's voice was void of emotion. "I feel like I have been lied to."

The young girl giggled, liking how the grownups were yelling at each other as she flaps her black wings happily. So she sat back and further listened to the screaming couple who revealed them self to be, Lightning and Ackie both dressed in a casual manner, screaming at each other. About some minor issue that all started when Xeikm told Ackie Lightning's real name. That led to the verbal fighting because of Ackie's upset about being lied to about Lightning's real name.

"Its not like I lied to you," Lightning tried to explained. "I just don't like my name."

"How can you say that?" Ackie asked her. "The name Claire sounds better then the mouthful of a name I've have."

"You're mean Ackie Lien Inal Freshwater." Lightning spoke his complete name.

That made both stand there staring at each other through angered filled eyes when the whole name was spoken. That ended with Ackie stepping towards Lightning, saying he was sorry for getting angry over something so small as Lightning told him to next time talk to her about it. Instead of getting moody over it as both leaned forward to connect their lips in a gentle matter. After that kiss and make up session happened between them Lightning whispered something to Ackie.

Who went wide eyed and stared at her stomach before looking back at her like he did something wrong. This made Lightning say her fathers' wishes about giving Cephiro a playmate came true. That made both think back to the night a drunk Lightning took advantage of Ackie. So Ackie placed one of his hands on Lightning's neck line tracing darken lines on her skin. That would take the form of a golden chain and blacken stone hanging from it.

"Yes or no?" Ackie asked pulling his hand away from Lightning. "Sorry about it being so plain looking."

As Lightning happily smiled with a yes in her voice the eavesdropper thought it was time to leave. She hated how Ackie was being all mushy-mushy with Sailor Sol over marriage and babies. She wanted to see them fight or even kill each other since she was one for conflict. Instead, she re-focused on her task at hand since she was looking for B-19 at the moment. From what they gathered out of Sailor Dream's memories, B-19 had become Saphir's lab assistant after his reconfiguration.

So finding where the cybernetic being was being stored in this vast building was going to be hard. For the young Winged who could be easily be distracted by the slightest of things. As she wandered into a vast room filled with 4 sparring teenagers, each holding different Keyblades. Lady Kairi was supervising and instructing them the whole time not sensing the unwanted guest. This was where the young girl thought how fun it would be to fool around with them. She just needed to wait for the perfect moment to intervene and rip them apart.

* * *

Xavier nor the other teens had never felt anything like a death of, or witnessed, a Sailor perishing before. So all were handling the pain and grief of just losing a new friend right before their eyes. Some like Raine and Edea started cooking sweets in the back of Fallen Moon since Sakura was on maternity leave. Mina got into preparing for the Miss. Teen Tokyo tryouts. Maxi dove in helping Archer with his GED Prep work as Percy focused more on his schoolwork. Kendra, who seem to take it the hardest, started to lean on Avatar for emotional support. Xavier dove into his artwork and has been unable to talk about what he saw. As for Akane, she started going through back files of her father's pictures from olden days.

A few were lucky to not even be there like Diamond, Fuu, Lex, and Archer who had plans that day. Archer and Diamond were busy with their Keyblade training under Roxas and Kairi's supervision. Lex, like Maxi said, was at a team practice for their out of town game taking place in a few days. Fuu was still under Michiko's thumb learning the interworkings of magick.

"I can't believe…" Xavier just stared.

"I know." Akane looked at the picture also. "Now I know why Uncle Terra liked the guy so much."

"Because he was into young blonds?" Archer compared Xavier to the picture.

All three of them were on staring at a photo Akane brought from her father's picture collection. That was a picture of Victor Suun-Lee being shown to everyone on break from Keyblade training. Since she, Xavier, Archer with Diamond were within the confinements of the Crystal Palace, sharpening their Keyblade skills.

"I don't want to look at a picture of someone I don't know unless its Fuu." Diamond's demanding mood was making all wish he wasn't here.

"Dude, stop with the whole 'me want Fuu' crap or I'll have to duct tape you mouth shut." Archer was slowly losing it.

"You trying to scare him into submission?" Xavier didn't like Archer's parental skills.

"Now, Diamond don't you remember that Fuu is also in training," Akane reminded him. "So after all this we'll go visit him together."

As Akane's slight promise made Diamond go from grumpy to happy, Xavier's cell phone went off. The ID screen was checked and he saw that it had Lex's picture and number flashing, repeatedly. As the ringtone ' 'Cuz I Can' go off as Xavier refused to answer it for the 100th time that day. Archer would watch Xavier press the red button turning the cell phone off. Suggesting he forgive Lex for a problem that started over a misunderstood situation and get over whatever else that was bothering him.

Archer left Xavier to sit by himself, while taking Akane up on her offer of sparring together. Diamond had run off to find his nanny so he could go visit Fuu at Fallen Moon. Leaving Xavier open and unguarded to the unwanted guest that approached him with a smile.

"Hello Mister, My name is Rozen and I VERY happy to meet you." The young lady introduced herself.

"Um…" Xavier turned his head toward this Rozen.

"Can I have your Inner Song?" Was the last thing he heard from her.

Before Xavier could react, he was put to sleep when the words 'The one blocking my way shall not wake until the light of day, MORPHEUS!'. Xavier didn't know of the others who were left in Rozen's path, witnessed the child with black wings put Xavier to sleep as she turned her attention to them. Her innocent smile and the way she said play with me was too disturbing. Before she made the room go black as night and filled it with giant stuff animals that moved. While she kept the sleeping Xavier by her side the whole time calling him her prince charming. As she started to play this ridiculous tune little children would enjoy while on their birthday.

Lady Kairi ran into the room just in time to suggest it was time her daughter to try out her Keybearer transformation as Archer covered her. Both quickly agreed as the stuffed animals started to surround them. Giving Akane a chance to take hold of the Winged Heart speaking the words "Keyblade Power, Take Form!" A burst of winged hearts surrounded and changed her into a simple looking Keybearer. She wore a black fitted t-shirt with 2 lines of gold studs down the front. In matching thigh high mini-short, netting like stocking, and knee high black boots. With many chains of gold and silver hanging from the center to the right pocket of her shorts.

"I look like a motorcycle chick." Keybearer Akane hated her look already.

Archer had to try not to laugh his head off at the sight of what Akane was wearing as he beheaded a few stuffed animals. Somewhat agreeing with Akane said about what she looked liked. To only be knocked into table holding a crystal vase by a teddy bear when he wasn't paying attention. That left him with a bleeding forehead and sprained right wrist.

"You alright?" Akane yelled out to him.

"Fine!" Archer just laid there.

Lady Kairi rushed to Archer's side to make sure he was alright as Akane was left to handle the rest of the monstrous toys. So she took hold of the Winged Heart's handle and was off. Using an unusual move Michiko taught her called 'Spinning Hearts' that released these heart shaped discs into the air that spun around Keybearer's form before shooting off into air. They would then slice and dice up the stuffed animals piece by piece while Akane finished the rest off.

"NO!" Rozen watched the fall of her toy army.

The room afterward was covered in nothing but ripped apart material and cotton stuffing. As Keybearer Akane stood inches from Rozen's face with her Keyblade in-between them.

"Give me back my friend and leave this place!" Akane calmly ordered Rozen to give up.

"Meannie!" Rozen called Akane, while still holding sleeping Xavier.

Rozen was then scared away from the slumbering Xavier when both Coldfang and Thorn released themselves from the Beastly Balance. The wolves told the girl that Xavier's heart already belong to someone else. While baring that fangs and teeth towards the girl not caring how scared they made her.

"You are all meanies." Rozen started to cry.

A shadow portal behind Rozen opened as Bartuc stepped out and picked up the crying Rozen with his own hands. He blasted Akane into a nearby wall with a flip of his pointer finger. Before he turned to Lady Kairi, ask her if this all that this generation of Keyblade Wielders could muster up. He then stepped into the shadow portal and disappeared with Rozen in his arms the whole time.

Leaving the slumbering Xavier beside his wolves who tried nuzzling his face to wake him. Lady Kairi was to taken back by the sudden attack to even move let alone magically tend to Xavier. Leaving the wolves to resort to licking their master's face like command house pets. It seemed to work as Xavier awoke to the room completely trashed with remands of destroyed stuffed animals everywhere.

"What happen?" he asked yawning.

"Something really fucked up happen!" Archer was now sitting up.

"Your telling me." Akane turned back to her citizen form. "The others aren't going to believe this one."

"More like your Uncle Sora and Roxas aren't going to like to hear about those Winged being able to walk on holy ground," said Lady Kairi.

* * *

"What kind of magick is an Enhancer spell and what does it do?" Michiko asked him.

"We already went over this." Fuu was getting bored. "Can we move on!"

"Do it or I'll tell Diamond's parents about your…condition." Michiko reached for something in her pocket. "Since your unable to help create or carry an heir."

Fuu bit on his bottom lip before finally giving in. "An enhancer spell in magnification magic. It physically strengthens the power of the magic and increases its power by threefold. This happens even if the magic is fluctuating in intensity," He recalled everything. "Your evil by the way."

"I do what I do so that the next generation knows what they are doing." She tightly gripped something. "Name three enhancer spells that last for a more then 60 secs."

"Solaris is a celestial, minute and a half lasting spell. Appla is a minor and whole minute spell. And Strain that is a mild and lasts 60 seconds spell." Fuu had his head down and three fingers sticking up.

"Good work." Michiko smiled. "Here's your reward."

She laid a white colored Transformation Rod before him, saying if he wanted that he could become the next White Mage. The rod itself was crafted from white jade and ivory mixture material. The crescent like diamond embedded on top with capital, Old English W on it laid there.

"You heard the stories about your mother once being a warrior named White Mage during her youth," Michiko said to him. "So I thought maybe you would want to follow in her footsteps."

Fuu just sat there and stared at the rod as he listen to what Michiko had to say about it. He would have given his answer to her if the smell of smoke didn't enter the air. This was where their study session ended and panic filled them as the fire alarms on the first floor went off. Making Michiko, with Fuu behind her, dash down to the first floor in a hurry. Where they found thick black smoke pouring from the back of the sweet's shop kitchen area.

"Is everyone alright?" Michiko called out.

Michiko and Fuu stood beside the counter entrance of the front desk looking to the only doorway that led to the back. Awaiting an answer from anybody who was back in the smoke filled area. To only have some of the teenagers with Asuna, Yukio, and Doroes appearing before them. All coughing or trying to breath saying something about this being all Edea's fault .

"Fuu, I think this is a chance to show off a purification spell favoring the wind element," Michiko spoke covering her mouth and nose.

Fuu rolled his eyes, hating how his newly learned skills were being put to the test like this. So as quickly as the smoke appeared, it would disappear through the use of a spinning feather and spoken words about clear breezes. With the smoke cleared, Fuu would then be tackled to the ground by Diamond who tightly embraced him with tearful eyes.

Diamond said how he's been worried for Fuu's safety after hearing what had happen with Sailor Dream. To only have his tears wiped away by Fuu who told him everything was alright. As Setsuna stood at the front door of the shop, telling Diamond to be extra careful.

Before Diamond could answer, a yelling Raisa could be heard from where the smoke had been coming from. If anyone dare peaked into the back room, they would find apron clad Raine getting lectured on leaving an unsupervised oven full of baking sugar cookies on for too long was a bad thing . The led to them becoming over cooked and then slowly start to burn. Then catch fire along with the oven they were in when Raine still didn't pay attention for some reason.

"Our parents aren't going to like this one." Edea knew Michiko had to tell Cloud and Leon about this. "Not one bit!"

"That I can agree with you on." Percy could image what hell Raine was going to go through.

"This is one of those times I should be thankful for having a built in filter system." Avatar meant his advanced respiratory system.

"Don' make me crash your OS on purpose." Maxi answered rather crossly.

"You can do that?" Aaron was impressed with Maxi's threat.

"I hope not." Kendra spoke defensively.

"My beautiful face." Mina was looking at herself in her compact mirror.

All were asked by Michiko where Lex was since she remembered leaving him in charge of the front desk. This led to Asuna telling her that she let Lex take a long lunch break so he could call Xavier. As Percy stupidly spoke about the relationship problems that Lex and Xavier were having. That got Percy hit over head by his sister as the rest just glared at him for telling Xavier's aunts. Something Lex and Xavier were trying to solve on their own without help.

"I thank you for informing me about something I think Xavier or Lex should come to me about themselves," Michiko advised him. "Until then, we need to close the shop early and look at what damage the smoke and minor fire has done."

This left the teens with the option of going home to their empty houses since some of their parents wouldn't there to greet them. Do some other activity that could pass what time they had. Or they could stay at the shop like they all had been doing for the past few days and help out what needed to be done.

So the last option was taken with the teens being split up into two groups with one taking the sweets shop, and other the book store. They had to take inventory of anything that had a darken appearance, or thick smoke smell. Along with pictures of damage furniture and large objects. That all would be turned into the group leaders being team one had Doroes and Raisa as two group had Yukio and Asuna. As Michiko handle the repeatedly ringing phone. All forgetting about Lex who was in the back alleyway behind the shop, staring at his cell phone.

"You know there is a usable land line inside you can use?" Yaragi called to Lex.

Lex was dressed in his usual matter of some shirt with his school's colors and Lacrosse team number on it. In the right size jeans and comfortable sneakers wearing a letterman jacket that kept him warm. Who instead of taking a defensive measure just stood there staring at his phone. That he shoved into pocket before rudely telling Yaragi to shove off. That made the Winged man, who was dressed like he was a classic rockstar, ask if everything was alright.

"Like I said before when we meant at the Aino Mansion 'I come in peace and offer my friendship'," Yaragi calmly spoke, "If something is bothering you dear boy I am here to listen."

Lex tried to control his anger toward a matter that had started since Sailor Dream's death, and a problem from a misunderstood situation. Letting it go, he explained a story of pure teenage drama that took place a few days. After the death of Sailor Dream by the hands of a Winged. Xavier started to become emotional withdrawn from Lex and the others, refusing to speak. No form of words from Lex could get Xavier to open up about the death, let alone how he was feeling was starting to place a strain on their relationship as the days passed. Making Lex blame himself for not being there to protect Xavier during Dream's death.

It only got worse one day when Lex was had been running late after a joint team practice with the cheerleaders. That had left him little time to call anyone up to inform them he be by a few minutes late, since he decided that he really needed to take a shower to get the sweat and grime off him. Not knowing then, he would get an unwanted guest in the guy's locker once he was nearly naked, who turned out to be a cheerleader, unfortunately.

She openly admitted to the half dressed Lex that she had a one sided-crush on him since first laying eyes on him. She was ready to give herself to him physically as she embraced his semi-dressed form. If only Xavier hadn't entered the area calling out to Lex, saying he was ready to talk. When he turned the corner, he would find Lex pressed up against his own locker, French kissing a girl. With the girl's hands wandered below Lex's undone waistline, while Lex's hands pressed against her chest to get her away from him.

Of course, to Xavier, it looked much worse from his angle.

Before anything could happen further, Xavier told Lex to enjoy his hussy before he turned around and left. Not knowing when he left the room Lex forcedly pushed the cheerleader off him. Saying she may have ruined the only moment he had to actually speak to Xavier .

"Since then he's been avoiding me." Lex wanted to hear Xavier's voice.

Yaragi called Lex's affection cute and offered to take Lex to Xavier if he wanted to actually go. It would have done it if it wasn't for Xavier running to back entrance of the shop, calling Lex's name. That stopped Yaragi from casting the spell with the Winged deciding to step back to give the couple a private moment. He watched Lex embrace a tearful Xavier with opened arms, asking if everything was alright. Both somewhat glad to be back together in each other's arms.

"I been holding back a fear of losing you, Lex," said Xavier as he buried his face in Lex's chest. "My past life's memories are driving me crazy too! I don't know what I'm doing…I'm…"

Xavier was unable to finish speaking as Lex just picked him up and pressed their lips together. Before splitting them apart to they could breath as he said like before he loved him no matter the form or shape he came in. Further telling Xavier it was going to take a lot to take his life as human or a Sailor.

As Xavier told him watching Dream die made him picture what Lex would look like if he died as a Sailor. Along with needing to talk to Lex in private about his memories of Victor. Where he had witness and felt Victor's last moments alive before dying. That got a somewhat loud clapping from Yaragi saying everything worked out.

"Aren't you the angel who was putting the moves on my Aunt Michiko a few months a back?" Xavier remembered Yaragi's face.

Yaragi smirked proudly, talking about his younger years during the Keyblade Wars under Queen Serenity and King Sephiroth. He had a romantic fling with a teenage Michiko Von Cartel, before she become Sailor Space once the Silver Millennium began. That didn't last long due to his best friend turned traitor, which forced him to leave the Moon Kingdom and become his lover as a Neutral Winged.

"So it seems he's not all bad," Lex thought out loud, "Since your aunt trusts him even before he met up with Reks."

This made Yaragi call Lex smart before he passed him and Xavier, advising the young Keyblade Master to inform his boyfriend about what happen at the Palace. Yaragi disappeared from sight, leaving the couple alone. That was when Lex was told of a colorful story. Everyone else was being told from by Akane as Archer gave Maxi his personal version.

During this whole matter, Rain and his son were safely getting ready to leave for Parallel Moon. The only thing Rain had now to remember his dead beloved was her flute and morphing band. That he would hold on to until a new Sailor Dream would make them self known within the Parallel Moon. So before he left through the three panel, sun shaped, mirror he said his goodbyes to everyone.

"Your always welcomed here." Michiko meant it. "Tell your parents that I said hello and that they should come by sometime."

"I'll let them know," Rain said, softly.

Not long after that, she watched Rain take hold of Batolli as he stood in front of the opened Mirror with his fairy wings uncurling. Where he and his son turned into joint sphere of light that entered the Mirror's glass. As the light with the reflective glass started to fade the panels closed. Sealing the Mirror to the universe of the Parallel Moon that Michiko picked up and placed in a storage bin.

"That's the end of that," she sighed. "I hope the Goddess watches over you both."

She placed the lid over the storage bin marked 'magical items of a lost kingdom' that she placed under a 4 poster bed. Before looking around the blank room that had lost its once colorful shine. That she would walk out of with heavy heart trying to block out the pain of it all. Remembering she needed to stay strong a little longer for the battle that was coming.

* * *

After Xavier told Lex what had happen to him at the Crystal Palace, he realized something important. That he couldn't let a simple fear of losing Lex or past life memories get in that way. Of what they had forming right in front of them as he made a request to Lex to visit a grave. Not the grave of Victor Suun-lee he was found on as a baby, but the one in another graveyard.

That was a four hour drive across Crystal Tokyo in Lex's car, which took them Shady Moon Mausoleum. The time until they pulled into the parking lot there was nothing but awkward silence between them. They stepped out of the car in to the entrance of the mausoleum hand in hand. With Lex squeezing Xavier's hand every few minutes showing he was here for him. Where they would turn corners and walk a few steps before stopping before a single wall that held a plaque.

R.I.P.

King Terra of Pluto & the Moon.

Sailor Soldier, Keyblade Master, Guardian of the Space-Time Corridor,

Loving husband, & Loving father.

"Here lays a king who was loved by all and lived a full life."

They read what the brass plaque in gold lettering said as tears Xavier couldn't explain began to pour from him his eyes. He tried to wipe them away himself to only have Lex do that for him, telling him to take his time. So Xavier breathed deeply as he stepped forward not once releasing Lex's hand. Where he would swallow his fear before needing to say something.

"We can come back later." Lex could easily sense Xavier's fear through the earthly vibrations. "You don't seem up to it."

"Its not that," Xavier sighed. "Its this sad pain of some kind."

When Xavier just sighed and told Lex of this pain in his chest was sad everytime he thought of Terra. He thought coming here and facing the resting place of dead king would lessen the pain some. Only to have it worsen as Xavier started to get dizzy as he almost lost his balance in the process. To only be thankful that Lex was there to catch him who asked if he was alright.

"Depends if you willing to listen," Xavier sighed, "Knowing you…"

"If it helps me learn more about you, " Lex said as he placed him back on his feet, "Then you know I am all for it."

This led to them both to turn their back to the Terra's resting place with a promise to return. Not knowing that the spirit of a long, white, haired girl in toga like dress was watching them the whole time. Who would walk from her hiding spot, revealing a set of white wings on her backside. Carrying a few white lilies within her milky skin colored arms as she stood there.

"I'm glad to know his soul was given a second chance," she spoke gently. "I just hope he can handle the coming war."

She then left the flowers under the plaque, saying herself and the others were making no success against Chaos. They were failing to find the Fallen Ones or even figuring out what plan they had for this world. Before turning on her sandal covered heels away from the wall as she took on a human appearance. She then met up with a set of orange, ponytail, clad haired twins girls dressed in matching outfits. Who asked her if she successfully paid her respects to the fallen hero.

"I bumped into a reincarnated one." She looked back.

"Lucky!" Both girls whined.

She just called them air heads and told them to focus on the task at hand saying something about. Looking for the crystals of slayed Fallen Ones that needed to be purified before they were revived.

Rozen and Bartuc returned to their Lord Nagai, saying the test run of their new ability to walk on holy ground worked. Part two of their plan was ready to be put into action soon. They just needed to place the series of negative pulse crystal into the basement floor of the Crystal Palace, where a sacred pray room was said to be located under heavy guard.

"Like Lord Nagai promised, Rozen," Bartuc said, comforting her, "the bad people shall fall."

"Good because they ruined my toys." She hugged her ripped up teddy bear.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Unwanted guests arrived at the palace right after it was still recovering from the first attack because of the new foes. As two sisters are given the chance to upgrade their powers and they found out a unwanted truth about 1 of their fathers.


	20. Chapter 20

A.N:

You got to read chapter 29 of Xeikm's Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over story Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars to understand this chapter. Since now the present sailors in the future are being affects by what's happening to them selves in the past. Leaving the others little chance or support for the actually fight that willing taking place very soon. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

It seemed the question Reks asked his grandfather about him having a home or even a future to return to didn't get a good answer. Because at the moment, Terra's answer was coming slowly true within the future kingdom that Reks called home. Right now, Michiko Von Cartel, most of the Neo Sailors and other Sailors across the galaxy were hospitalized at various places. Even Queen Hana Yosei was stricken down at the Parallel Moon. All with the same illness as King Endymion, this left them all on Death's door. Oddly enough though, the New Sailors were able to live through the illness without any consequences.

Meanwhile, security on both the Freshwater siblings and cybernetic beings went up a level for safety reasons. Whenever the four of them left the Palace's grounds alone or with someone they knew, they had to be with a single bodyguard, or one of the New Sailors so that they wouldn't be attacked by a Winged. Since at the moment only four could made it to a private tea party with the New Sailors sitting down with the unscheduled guests. These unscheduled guests weren't supposed to arrive until around the time Xeikm and Xemnas were scheduled to leave Earth. To only come early right after the Palace's grounds were in recovery from the Winged child's attack. One of the visitors didn't like the excuse of a simple child causing so much trouble with the current Keybearers. He ended up making a rude comment about the tactics of the current Keybearers. Before revealing himself to be the current Key Warrior. He gave blank stares at Akane, Xavier, Archer, and Diamond, clearly not impressed by them. He was especially disappointed with the young Masters: Akane and Xavier.

Xavier rolled his eyes at the mysterious punk. He huffed before turning away, not wanting to be part of this. He chose to leave before he punched someone in the face. "Excuse me I've got someone to call, instead of putting up with this," he said, equally rude.

"Glad to know you haven't lost you charm, Nobara." Akane sat there.

"Nor your sense of humor," Archer agreed with his sister.

Diamond was too busy bothering his nanny about wanting to see Fuu, leaving everyone else to handle the guests. Not caring that his fellow Keybearers were offended by some teen age boy who was a short haired brunet with hazel eyes. He dressed rather plainly, compared to the young woman sitting beside him. Her ever flowing long, amber brown hair was completely beaded, with hypnotizing hazel eyes. She wore a sleeveless, teal colored vest that had a ruffled collar with teal sleeve-lets around her forearms, and a lacy, white skirt that had a floral print belt over it. She had teal and white flats worn on her feet. Both had somewhat light color skin, but most importantly, they were a brother-sister pairing with the boy was named Nobara and girl was named Pacifica.

They were the crowned Prince and Princess of Spira with their parents being Queen Lenne and King Shuyin.

"Thank you for your wonderful complement, Archer," Nobara said, trying to smile. "Seems you given up your…wrongful ways."

His sister was too distracted by two beings she had never seen in her life as one was dressed as a waiter with his mechanical winged sticking out. The other was sitting in between Kendra and Maxi with a wire sticking out from behind his neck that was connected to the net book that belonged to Maxi, who was looking over a program of some kind. Pacifica didn't once notice the conversation going on between her brother and the other Keybearers. So when she finally did speak, it was a loud question and spoken in un-princess like matter. Screaming the words `Who are those robotic looking freaks ?`.

That made everyone in surrounding table that had been enjoying pleasant conversation over everyday things, stared at her for her outburst as a single servant girl dressed in backless uniform gave her the names Avatar and B-19. Who refilled her empty tea cup as Pacifica's face turn the brightest shade of red. Waiting for the awkward tension to die down, she went back to enjoying her tea time with the others.

"It times like this I wish I was like my mother," Pacifica whispered to herself.

"I think your fine the way you are," the servant girl answered her.

The words from a girl she didn't know made Pacifica smile some as she looked up to her and met with an odd site. Beside the servant girl was B-19 with his head tilted and staring right at the Spiran princess. As his machine-like eyes scanned over Pacifica's form, something sharp would pierce his chest before he fell forward with his systems completely crushed. He got a look at the servant girl before she suddenly turned into a Winged.

This Winged wore barely any clothing on her perfectly womanly form as her long talons laid in his chest. She pulled her talons from his chest, letting him fall forward onto the table that Pacifica and her brother with other guests were occupying. The Winged released a blast of dark energy that swallowed the surrounding area. The tainted energy killed the white rose bushes and created ropes that bound everyone else. Making it hard for any of the gang to take their Keybearer or Sailor form as the girl walked towards Avatar.

"Sorry about ruining your tea time, my pretties," she apologized in a taunting matter, "but I've got cyborgs to kill. They're interfering with our divine Master's plans."

She said something about removing a few Inner Songs after she was finished with Avatar as she went towards him. Kendra and Maxi, who were nearest to Avatar tried to loosen their bonds as best they could to only fail greatly as the Winged got closer towards them with her blood soaked talons swinging behind her as she fired vicious shocks of lightning after Avatar. Not like Avatar tried to defend him self. She didn't notice though as two, over-grown wolves came out of nowhere, baring their fangs. They leapt on to the Winged, ripping at her teal colored pony tails and stubby black wings as they avoided her talons.

"Get off me you smelly beasts!" The Winged tried to shake them off.

This gave their master the chance to take hold of his Lion's Heart keychain and speak the words, "Keyblade Power Take Form!" A mighty roar filled the surrounding air around him and changed him into a simple looking Keybearer. He wore a black, fitted, long sleeve shirt with a single line of silver loops down the front. In matching pants, a sash tied around his waist, fingerless gloves over both his hands, and knee high boots. Also, he had a black headband wrapped around his head and a coat with rolled sleeves on.

"Lady, I'm really starting to hate you Fallen Winged at the moment," said Keybearer Xavier.

They exchanged names, with Fallen Winged calling herself Yumi, before the fight between them started. The wolves gave their master an extra hand in the battle by releasing the bonds on the gang. This gave them the chance to take on their Sailor or Keybearer form and help take down B-19's murderess before she got away. Only Akane, Maxi, and Kendra joined in on the fighting, while they tried to clear the others out of there.

Yumi dove out of the way of Keybearer Xavier's attack just as Keybearer Akane went in to attack as well. Mercury and Mars managed to get everyone out of the way just in time for Lady Kairi and Sorceress Naminé to show up. The women stayed behind, allowing the children to prove themselves in combat to them. Where they witness the offensive combinations of Mercury and Mars attacks.

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

The combination of water and fire left Yumi scarred as it harmed her horribly. She growled at them for what they did just as the Keybearers strikes with bolts of lightning. Yumi only cried out in more pain from their attacks before running off in a shadow portal, but not before declaring her revenge against them. Leaving behind many dead rose bushes and pieces of broken furniture scattered across the grassy ground.

* * *

If only someone paid attention when these robe clad drones entered the basement of the Crystal Palace as the battle continued. The drones placed octagon shaped Dark Crystals around a massive white crystal with gold rings. The white crystal released this burning light that burned away the drones with nothing but Dark Crystals left. With only badly hurt one survivor left, who needed to seek shelter.

"Too strong." A severely burnt drone was all that was left. "Must…hurry!"

It ran out of the room, carrying a strange case of some kind as spheres of light followed it through the basement. It was lucky to even make it to the higher levels of the palace where it ran into the nursery. On a nearby pink blanket were the infant princesses Cephiro and Xion playing together. The drone stepped toward them gently offering the girls the cased item before its body was swallowed by the spheres of light. As the drone disappeared before the baby girls, Setsuna walked into the room.

"Sorry about that girls, but business called." She waved her cell around.

Both girls giggled at the site of the woman in front of them as a black case of some kind laid in between them. That would be picked up by Setsuna, who asked both girls if they knew where this came from. All she got was giggles and whines as she tossed the item into the toy box for now.

The New Sailors who couldn't make it to the private, tea party welcoming Princess Pacifica and Nobara were all doing their own things at this very moment by themselves or with company. Like Lex who was out of town with the Lacrosse team, attending some important tournament. Percy was stuck acting as Mina's escort during the Miss Teen Tokyo pageant rehearsals. Fuu was stuck at Fallen Moon with his back up teachers, learning to brew potions and elixirs of all kinds. Snow and Sakura were spending time with one another as they visited a local park with Xeikm and Xemnas who tagged along. Ackie and Lightning were visiting a doctor's office for Lightning's first pregnancy check up.

The last three being the Strife-Leonhart siblings and their extra set of hands helping them shop at a local farmer's market. Both girls were buying fresh ingredients here to bake new dishes for Fallen Moon with Aaron along for the ride. They both were given permission by Michiko before she fell ill to change the sweet shop's menu. So both girls researched through Leon's collection of cookbooks to find good recipes. Even asking their friends for their input and help in this action as they worked extra hard.

"Why blueberries?" Raine asked Edea.

"I want to make dad's strawberry short cake using blueberries instead of strawberries." Edea always wanted to make that cake.

"Doesn't Fallen Moon already have something like that in a mini desert?" Aaron asked.

This got him a death glare from Edea as Raine spoke through clenched teeth to keep his mouth shut or else. He shrugged and stated he could be visiting his father in hospital or attending the tea party with his mother. This only got Raine's half-filled basket shoved into his arms as she asked him to quiet down and help her look for peaches, leaving Edea to find her blueberries alone as the girl wished Akane was here with her. So she pulled out her cell phone and checked to see if Akane's number was available to dial. When she tried for what would be the 4th time that hour alone all she got was three rings before being sent to voicemail.

"If you need to talk to me about something I haven't heard about just leave your name, number, and why you're calling. So I could get back to you as soon as humanly possible." Akane voice message spoke.

That was followed by the beep that made Edea sigh as she just asked if Akane was enjoying the tea party with the others. Also, asking her if she wanted to come with her to their school's annual talent show taking place next week. Adding, if she wanted to tryout her experimental short cake before hanging up.

"Young lady, are you alright?" A long, blue haired man asked her.

"Everything is fine." Edea didn't look to his face.

"Good, then can you help me with something?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sorry, I am new to this market." She looked upon him, seeing nothing out of the ordinary with him. "So you need to ask someone who is more familiar with this place."

"It's okay because I came for your Inner Song anyway." The person showed his true colors. Like that, blue strings the same color of his hair wrapped around Edea's form and turned her into a statute. This made the man drop his human disguise revealing blackened robes and boots with silver string tying back his hair. He summoned these mindless drones to section off this part of the market so he could handle this girl. They did as he said by taking a human form and changing the landscape around the man and his guest.

"Before I take your Inner Song, child," he whispered, dangerously, "there is something I am going to tell you about your dear daddy, Neo Sailor Neptune." He pulled his gloves on one at a time. "Since in his distant past he once joined the forces of darkness and killed his fellow Sailor Soldiers. The very man you idolize and whose footsteps you followed was nothing more than a traitor."

As he reached for frozen Edea's chest with his gloved right hand, tears came pouring out of Edea's stone eyes. Despite being in this frozen state, Edea could hear everything he was saying and it hurt her even to think what he said was true. Like it would stop the man from barely placing his hand near her chest before someone's voice caught his attention. He quickly turned toward the voice and found a not so happy New Sailor Jupiter, standing in front of a pile of defeated drones that were covered in electrical burns and had unstable electrical energy crackling off them.

"Get away from my sister or you end up like your mindless puppets," she said, while she stepped over one.

"Mad aren't we?" The man stepped away from Edea's frozen form.

"You might say that since I find someone about to kill my only sibling while lying about our father!" she yelled at the Winged.

"What I say about you father is true girl," he said as he walked around Edea's frozen form. "Why would I lie about that? You can even ask King Xemnas, after all you father sided with him during the Sailor Wars."

Jupiter was about let her anger get the better of her if it wasn't for the ghostly figure types appearing. The first one was a giant serpent of some kind who loosely coiled itself around Edea's frozen form. It used what seemed to be its massive nose to nuzzle Edea's frozen form unfreezing her. When Edea was freed, she instantly turned into New Sailor Neptune before thanking the creature as the Winged leapt away from them. The second was a ghostly old man who told Jupiter to keep her temper in check as he poked her side with his wooden staff. That made her calm down as she called out to her sister asking if she was ready to finish this guy off.

"I've got a name," he told them. "It's Neasala, if you all want to know."

"Like we care!" both girls spoke at the same time.

Moving quickly, Jupiter summoned her Gunblade, the Lion Heart, as Neptune summoned her Buster Sword, Greatsword. Both aimed for this Neasala as their tiaras' gems started to glow with the ghostly figures standing beside them.

"We call from the stormy clouds of Jupiter and bottomless oceans of Neptune, come forth, Leviathan and Ramuh!" Neptune and Jupiter announced as outlines of a 21 foot sea serpent and an old man appeared beside them. The sea serpent was covered in these thick scales with its face and fins looking slightly mechanical. The old man was dressed in robes and held a decorative, wooden staff.

Jupiter swung her weapon with patient Ramuh by her side as Neptune tightly gripped her sword's hold with Leviathan roaring. "Tidal Wave! Thunderstorm!" they both shouted. They all joined their powers as one as Leviathan roared, Ramuh's staff glowed, and Neptune & Jupiter swung their swords to unleash their full power. A stream of energy that came in shade of all colors as the attack slashed through the Winged, burning away half of his body before he disappeared through a shadow portal.

Afterward, both the Strife Leonhart siblings took their citizen forms hugging each other before Edea asked Raine about what the Winged told her. This made Raine laugh somewhat, saying their father Cloud couldn't be like that in the past. Not like Edea felt any better as she doubtfully needed to talk to someone. Who knew her father from back then as she asked if they could visit Michiko in the hospital. Or worse, call Xemnas himself.

* * *

After removing the 2nd Winged from the palace grounds with a completely ruined rose garden left behind. Also, they removed an injured Avatar and a dead B-19 sitting side by side with Avatar looking for a way to revive his fallen companion. Everyone else who was watching the battle take place was recovering from their emotional shock, while the combatants were angry that another Winged got into the Crystal Palace.

"You heart is going to need to be replaced," Avatar spoke to B-19 like he was still alive. "Along with your spinal cord, it is in desperate need to be rebuilt."

B-19's eyes flashed a bit, showing anyone who was watching him and Avatar that he was still alive but barely functioning. He even tried to say Pacifica's name as he coughed up mouthfuls of blood mixed with saliva. Who request was filled when Pacifica came to his asking why he wanted her there. To only witness the life in B-19's eyes to fade as his body started to shut down as he bled out. She suggested that they take him to Lady Kairi or even Sorceress Naminé who could try to heal them. To only be told by Avatar that he and B-19 couldn't be effected by any form of healing magick.

"Saphir and Dr. Tomoe aren't here right now fix him." Akane had to bring that up. "We might be able to get Saphir, but it Dr. Tomoe is sick like the others."

"It would be kind of funny to see one try to fix the other." Archer couldn't help but laugh at his bad joke.

Before Archer could fully enjoy his laugh, he was quieted by Maxi's death glare as Xavier asked if Avatar could repair B-19 without help. This made Avatar blink a few times before processing the question he would answer. It didn't fit well with everyone since a few things he needed to repair B-19 with weren't available in this century. One of them was actual artificial organs that made up their major organ systems. Two was the intergraded robot technology with their human flesh. Three was the computerized parts and complex wire matrix that made up their brain and nervous system. A list of more reasons would be listed by Maxi and others as Kendra spoke of alternatives Avatar could use.

"Don't we still have left over parts from those other dead cyborgs Saphir was looking over somewhere in his lab?" Akane asked.

She then turned all her attention to her ringing, pink cell phone that she answered and screamed Edea's name so loudly that everyone but Avatar had to cover their ears. Where they further suffered Akane's happy chatter, while Pacifica surprised them all with a request of her own wanting to be there during the repair process of B-19, thinking her knowledge in the field of mechanical Al-Bhed technology could help.

"The more the merrier." Archer picked up B-19's body.

Xavier was too busy helping Avatar to his own feet since he lost too much blood to even be able to walk straight. Nobara was pulled into helping by Lady Kairi and Sorceress Naminé who thought he needed to make friends, reminding him to keep his smart mouth to himself or even shut as he was pushed forward. Maxi would fellow carrying his net book asking if they would going perform surgery.

All leaving a now shocked Akane who walked up to both Lady Kairi and Sorceress Naminé, handing her phone to them. Telling them that Edea wanted to tell both women that a Winged attack her and her sister. When they were at the farmer's market just hours ago buying ingredients for something. She also made sure to tell them about Edea's question about Cloud's past, spoken with a sad tone.

* * *

"Are you sure you both planted all the crystals in that room in the basement without being caught afterward?" Lord Nagai asked a hurt Neasala.

"Ye, we both placed them right where they wouldn't be found." He tried favoring his lord's good side.

Lord Nagai sighed as he tossed a darken sphere over to Neasala, telling him to return to the Palace during the next full moon. Explaining to him that he needed to find the remote that was hidden somewhere in the Crystal Palace to turn on the crystals. So he was dismissed by Lord Nagai from his chambers as the lord turned back to glass covered wall.

"Master Chaos, I know I am nothing but a puppet for your control over this realm," Nagai spoke into the large mirror. "Please understand your plans will succeed."

That's when a bolt of black lightning hit Nagai's forehead with no mercy as Chaos' latest orders and news were given. It lasted for a few minutes as it brought Nagai to his knees and was unmoving before releasing him from his frozen state. That got Nagai to smile as he got to his feet, walking to a bed he hadn't used since a handcuffed Yaragi was still there. Making him curse for ever unsealing Yaragi's magical abilities during their last, intimate time together.

He vowed Yaragi was going to return to him if he liked it or not as he blew a few things up.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Yaragi sneezed.

He then dropped a hand painted rose design, glass, cake plate he was washing as he released a powerful sneeze. Before the plate shattered onto the ground in pieces, Laksha caught it while Tsuaka hissed at Yaragi to be careful as Diana laughed and said this kind of thing would never happen at the Palace.

"He better not have tried to break another one those plates!" Asuna yelled.

"It costs 250 hundred yen each to replace them." Yukio angrily shouted

"Since their imported dishware that were hand blown and painted," both Doroes and Raisa went into detail.

That was followed by a weak voice that sounded like Fuu's, asking for help from his endless hours of studying. The only breaks he was given were chances to test whatever bottled potions and elixirs he been brewing. The test subjects for the multi- colored liquids were the moon cats and Neutral winged in the next room. Who picked doing dishes when Fuu's lessons for the day were coming to an end.

"Don't worry the black one caught it before it hit the ground." Yaragi answered them.

"I am a cat not some human being you stupid idiot!" Laksha yelled at him.

"More like moody fur ball then moon cat," He answered her.

Angry that she was called moody by a traitor to the Moon Kingdom of the past jumped down from the counter. She landed on her paws letting the crescent moon symbol on her forehead glow, releasing a strange light that wrapped itself around her form and length as her form grew. Would disappear leaving an upset women dressed in all black strapless, mini dress, with feather skirt. In black stockings and matching heeled shows with elbow length gloves and a thinly placed choker. Around her neck as she wore a simple hat that was tie upon her head. Whose black eyes and pinned up hair with pale skin made her stand out as she was called dumb by Tsuaka.

"Wow!" Diana was impressed.

"This is one of those times I wish you were smarter than this!" Tsuaka hatred what Laksha did.

Not like the cat turned human was going to listen to Tsuaka as she walked up to Yaragi's and tapped his shoulder. Where she got him to turn around and asked if she wanted to helped. That she took him up on saying he was going to be stuck with drying them if he dropped one more plate. He smiled and made room for her near the large sink filled with soapy water and dirty dishware.

Where they ignored the loud noises of a happy Diamond greeting Fuu coming from outside the room. So Dianna and Tsuaka were stuck peeking outside the door way to witness a rare scene of affection. Hugging Fuu from behind was a well dressed Diamond who asked him if they could hang out. This was where a chair was given to Diamond to sit on as the women cleared out of the room.

"Thought you nanny wanted you to be with a proper princess," Fuu teased Diamond some. "So how did you convince her to let you come alone and to see me?"

"I've matured up to my 12th year mentally and my Keybearer training is coming along." Diamond pouted. "Let's not talk about my nanny trying to set up with all those…girls."

"Meaning you want me to respect the new terms of our agreement?" Fuu asked.

"Please…" Diamond tightly gripped Fuu's hand.

Instead of taking Diamond out on a date, Fuu was to move back into the Crystal Palace while still under Michiko's thumb. All of this was because Diamond had upsetting nightmares around his tenth mental year of Fuu dying by a Winged's hands. So the young prince bothered Fuu until he agreed to change the terms, and lived up to them. Now here they were talking about it over a table filled with spell books and a small smoking caldron.

"I'll get a hold of my parents and talk about it with them," Fuu assured Diamond, "Now calm down."

Both knew Diamond was still bothered by the images from his nightmares of Fuu's death at the hands of a winged. Had been wanting Fuu to come with live in him at the Palace thinking his life would be spared in the process. So Fuu needed to see and talk this out with his parents already knowing Diamond's parents were for anything Diamond did.

"Now can you stop worrying?" Fuu looked into Diamond's blue eyes.

"Not unless I can spend the night." Diamond wasn't leaving.

Fuu sighed telling him if he was to stay he had to help him with his work while telling his nanny what he was doing. That Diamond would agree to as on the other half of town within an empty mansion someone could be found. He arrived here alone after Maxi and Archer wanted to stay to help clean at the palace. So he with his wolves as company headed straight to the shared bedroom and changed for bed all in one. Before he got under the covers and would drift off to lala land he got a phone call from overseas. So he answered it using the video phone system and got a familiar face who asked if he missed him already.

"Yes, Lex, I miss being in your arms right now," Xavier gave his answer. "So you calling out of worry because you found out about today or something else."

Xavier then looked to the screen of a laptop that was hooked up to a special line to act as a video phone system. That had a boxer clad Lex laying on the bed of a hotel room displayed on the laptop's screen smiling. Who just sighed and stated Akane called him about what happen at the palace giving him details of everything. Since then he been worried and couldn't focus on the game he partook just hours ago. Had to get a hold of someone to see if he was alright knowing Xavier still lacked battle experience.

"At least your alive." Lex was relieved now.

"Thanks to us." Both Coldfang and Thorn stated.

"Off the bed," Xavier wanted to be alone with Lex, "I didn't get you guys that joint doggy bed for nothing.

As the wolves got off the bed for a custom made pillow leaving Xavier talk to Lex in private about when he was coming back. Lex shrugged since he didn't know asking if Michiko or the others had shown any signs of improvement. Xavier sadly waved his head side to side not saying a word. Who would be hugging a pillow with Lex's smell all over it if it wasn't for something Lex told him.

"No matter what happens to your Aunt Michiko," Lex spoke gently to him, "I am going to be there for you."

They both exchanged a kiss through the screen promising to speak to each other when morning came around them.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Two people come together after they both face a dangerous obstacle when the new foe tries to take down their home. Along with a shocking action a child taken when they say their first words all at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**

You all have to read chapter 34 of Xeikm's Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over story Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars. Since I cried when I red it picturing what it would look like as they kept battling with either side giving up. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

When they thought that everything couldn't get anymore worse then it already was in the already chaotic Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo, it did. Dark clouds covered the once sunny skies bringing endless rain, crackling blue lighting, and golf ball-sized hail. Landmarks and other important buildings were slowly replaced by broken rubble or large ruins. The young King Hope became bedridden with the same illness King Endymion and many others were suffering from. It seemed the people suffering from the illness weren't getting any better and there were no signs of improvement. To make matter worse, a familiar Winged child invaded the Crystal Palace grounds for a short time.

However, that didn't mean anything good happen after all that took place while security around the palace was increased. Through the use of technology like digital cameras and motion sensors were placed around all openings of the palace. As some protection/detection magick were placed over important parts of the palace that were used frequently. The Miss. Teen Tokyo pageant was still going to premier as two girls gave gifts to their loved one. Along with two infant princesses who spoke their first words at the very same time.

"You sure she spoke and it wasn't some random noise?" Xeikm asked Setsuna.

"For the third time, sir," Setsuna said rolling her eyes, "She spoke the single words 'uck you."

"You sure?" Xemnas couldn't believe it.

"I am sure and if you do not believe me you highness," Setsuna turned attention to others, "then ask the teens who were there when the words were spoken."

These led to the morning brunch being held at the Crystal Palace as all the New Sailors and others were invited too. Where everything that been happening recently was told to them as the food was served and socializing among friends took place. Giving everyone the rare chance to look and interacted with the infant princesses. As people praised and smothered the girls, they both spoke their first words at the same time.

It was Cephiro's first word that made all gasp in surprise.

The blame was placed on her parents who were in middle of a private moment together with Sakura giving something to Snow. As her grandparents asked Setsuna had been watching the way she spoke around the girls. Ackie didn't care about the word Cephiro said, he was just happy said as a moody Lightning just started crying. The others were either shocked by Cephiro's word or admiring Xion who said her first word. Leaving the gang who were the closet to Cephiro when she spoke the prime witnesses to it.

"Who knew the kid had a mouth on her." Percy wanted Cephiro to say another one.

"Don't you dare try to encourage her." Kendra knew what Percy was already thinking.

"Got it?" Mina narrowed her eyes at Percy.

"Awkward!" Pacifica felt uncomfortable.

"You said it." Nobara agreed with his sister.

"Reminds me of when Percy insulted Xavier," Raine said, softly.

"I always wondered if I got in a fight with Lex," Archer imaged it, "who would win?"

"My brother." Maxi blankly answered.

Akane ended up taking pictures as Xavier was trying to encourage Edea to ask Xemnas about her dad. Not like Edea did not have a choice to not ask Xemnas since she nor the others could visit Michiko in the ICU of the local hospital. So she stepped forward, calling out to Xemnas with her voice weakly asking something og him.

"Speak up Miss. Leonhart, I can't hear you," Xemnas said to the young princess.

Edea gathered her courage, finally deciding to speak out to the king. "During the Sailor Wars, was it true my father joined the forces of darkness and killed his fellow Sailor Soldiers?" she spoke up. Once the words were out there, Xemnas and Xeikm both looked at her in silence, while the other New Sailors and everyone else stopped what they were doing. Everyone waited, in silence, for Xemnas to explain himself to them.

Xemnas couldn't find the words to speak, which was when Xeikm decided to intervene for him. "You need to understand, Edea, that the Sailor War was a dark time for everyone," said Xeikm. "Uneasy alliances were made and broken all the time. Sailors were betraying one another in order to unsure their planet's survival. But…yes, Cloud did side with the darkness, and so did Lexaeus."

That made Maxi pick his head up, unaware of his father's actions during the Sailor War.

"It was I though that started the worst of it," said Xemnas. "I was possessed by the fallen Keyblade Master, Xehanort, who used my body to transform us into Sailor Galaxia, the Golden King of the Shadow Galactica. Using my body, we destroyed countless planets and gathered the Sailor Crystals of their Sailor Soldiers. Galaxia kidnapped Xeikm after the fall of Sol, proving his power as the future king of the galaxy. We eventually arrived to Earth where the last of the Sailor Crystals were gathered. Galaxia murdered Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Squall, Michiko, and Hana before issuing an ultimatum to the Outer Sailor Soldiers. Marluxia and Terra refused, but Lexaeus and Cloud accepted the offer. They murdered Marluxia and Terra to prove their loyalty and received a fraction of Galaxia's powers."

"It was all just a trick though," Xeikm quickly said as everyone watched in horror. "Lexaeus and Cloud only betrayed us because they wanted to use Galaxia's powers against him. They tried to remove Galaxia's Sailor Crystal, but he had already lost his long ago. Galaxia punished them by killing them both before starting his final battle against the remaining Sailor Soldiers."

"So…dad was a traitor," said Edea.

"No," said Xemnas. "We all did what we thought was best at the time. We all did what we could to ensure that the galaxy wasn't destroyed by Xehanort. My heart was conquered by darkness, but I fought against Xehanort and Chaos so that Neo-King Ventus and Prince Roxas could defeat the forces of darkness. Lexaeus and Cloud did the same thing, they did the only thing that they could do in order to stop Sailor Galaxia."

The New Sailors reminded silent though, not sure just how they were supposed to take all this news.

* * *

Fuu never thought he would find himself lost in the lowest parts of the Crystal Palace when he took Diamond up on his offer. So here they were lost in what had to be the basement part of the Palace. All because Diamond wanted to show him around the restricted parts that he took him up on instead of going to the brunch.

"I know a tracking spell that can help us get out of here," suggested Fuu.

"No," Diamond crossly spoke, "I know where we're going."

The giggling of a white haired girl made them duck in cover as the familiar Winged child appeared not but a feet away from them. Saying something about how easy it was for her to enter the nursery that Xion and Cephiro were in. Get the item the dead drone had hidden there that she held up to the other Winged standing beside her. These others were the two fully healed Winged one being B-19 murderess and the other being the Winged that the Strife Leonhart sisters defeated. Who took something from the hands of the Winged child. He told her that she did a good job of getting the remote for the black crystals back without dying.

"Now can you open the door?" Neasala pointed to the sealed doors behind him.

"Make sure to be careful since you're not as powerful as us." Yumi pats the girl's head.

"Alright!" She held up her teddy bear.

The words 'Through the reaches of time and space, may these doors open now create!' the sealed doors to the room changed. Forming an opened doorway, encased in a blacken stone door frame that the Winged ones walked through as Fuu and Diamond quickly approached the same area, cautiously together. So they wouldn't get caught by the Winged, Fuu placed protective charms on them. A white cylinder with split ends and black lining was placed in Diamond's hair as Fuu wore a horned band. He placed a invisible shield around them both so the Winged wouldn't sense them.

"This isn't good, is it?" Diamond asked Fuu.

"What does it look like!" Fuu tried not to yell at Diamond.

Before Fuu ended up pulling him into the room, the Winged had entered and hid so he hid them behind a single column. Where their eyes laid upon a massive white crystal with gold rings in middle of the room shining brightly. Surrounding the massive white crystal with gold rings was these octagon shaped Dark Crystals. That didn't give off a glow of their own as the Winged huddled around each other.

"Please tell me those aren't poisoned crystals," Fuu whispered to himself.

"What's a poisoned Crystal?" Diamond didn't know.

This made Fuu asked him if he ever paid attention to what his father told him about crystal charms and spells. This got him a shrug from the young prince as a dark light from the huddled up Winged drew his attention back to them. That revealed a large darken ring floating above the Winged's heads pulsing with chaotic energy. That was asked by Yumi and Neasala to turn on its fellow dark crystals and start tainting the positive energy flow that the massive white crystal with gold rings was producing with it ever glowing shine.

"We got to stop them!" Diamond couldn't let that happen.

So before Diamond could make his and Fuu's presences known to the Winged who were right in front of them, he was forcedly calmed down by Fuu who warned him this wasn't going to be easy for them both to take on. Fuu pulled out this small, crystal figurine in shape of a three tailed , furry creature that Fuu called Furball. With the use of a chant, it was turned into as living creature by Fuu who sent it to get help from the others. Knowing they may not be here in time to kill the Winged let alone stop the two of them as he decided to make a risky gambit.

"Now can we?" Diamond was holding his transforming rod.

"One more minute." Fuu leaned closer towards Diamond. "It was nice knowing."

Fuu pressed his lips and Diamond's together, holding them together, tightly. He gave Diamond a passionate kiss, which might be their last before he pulled away from the dazed prince. Placing his protective charm on Diamond's wrist, before he ran forward making his own presence known to the Winged to cast a shield spell around himself, and the massive white crystal with gold rings.

"Draco's Shield!" Fuu shouted out.

He had raised both his hands in front of him, casting the most difficult and high level shield spell he could think of. Releasing this blue dragon shaped outline that wrapped itself around him and the massive white crystal behind him forming a impenetrable, dome shaped shield that would stop the Winged's plan for now. Not caring that the usage of a high level spell like this would kill him since he wasn't at his mother's magick level yet.

Ignoring Diamond's words for him to stop this as the Power exploded all around him with rays of blue light began to surround him. Changing his clothes into this azure colored outfit with glowing small crystal on a sliver string lying around his neck. He had on padded, blue boots with these fitted blue pants covering his legs. He had on a pure blue belt with an diamond shaped buckle closed on it as he wore a blue shirt made from loose material, but it had these long sleeves attached also. He had on darkened blue gloves on around his hands. As a large blue ribbon had itself wrapped around his shaggy blond with high lights blue tips hair. That would slowly fade on and off Fuu's body as his breathing started to labor.

"Seems he wants to die." Yumi wanted to pierce the shield Fuu had put up.

"I won't be the only one dying today," whispered the Blue Mage. "I'll use my abilities to it limits protect the Crystal Palace."

To only by stopped by Neasala's hand who had grabbed her by her bare waist before she stupidly killed herself. Telling her if she neared the mortal turned Blue Mage and his shield would have burned her to death. Further explaining the actions that the Blue Mage were taking to hold them off while help came from the New Sailors.

"We need to wait until he grows tired since a spell at that level is taxing on a inexperienced caster like him," Neasala advised. "Until then, Rozen, come play."

The Winged child was asked to pound on the shield, while a terrified Diamond watched everything take place. Tightly holding his transforming rod in his right hand, wishing Fuu wasn't risking his life like he was now. Begging for the Goddess or someone to help him as something tapped his shoulder from behind gently. He turned around to find a large, fuzzy image of an amour clad dragon standing behind him staring. The dragon's growling noises couldn't be understood by anyone but Diamond, telling him to help his fellow warrior in need and to hurry.

So he yelled out, "Pluto Planet Power!" He let out frozen gusts of icy wind wrap around his form. Where they faded away, leaving behind a very upset New Sailor Pluto who sent an attack at Rozen from his Key Staff. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" The violet orb appeared from his staff before he launched it at the Winged As the young girl was blasted out of existed, which made the other Winged turn towards her attacker.

"You really shouldn't be here," said Sailor Pluto. "You shouldn't be in my castle! And you shouldn't be trying to hurt my boyfriend!" He summoned his Sailor Weapon, the Keyblade that appeared in a saintly flash of light. Twilight started to shine in tune with the garnet gem on his tiara as the armored dragon joined his side.

"I call from icy loneliness of Pluto, come forth, Bahamut!" Pluto announced as an outline of the amour clad dragon appeared beside him. The outline crawled around Pluto's body before taking the form of large dragon with half its body covered in violet, metal colored plates. Bahamut roared above Pluto's head as he kicked up a gust of wind.

Pluto aimed the teeth of Twilight at the other two Winged as the Summon Spirit stared intentionally at them. "Feel the power of the King of the Summon Spirits! Mega Flare!" shouted Pluto. They joined their powers as one as Bahamut's metal plates glowed and Pluto made a slashing motion as a bluish flame appeared from their joint attack and heads for the Winged. Making Neasala quickly activated the levitating dark control ring to the dark crystals to only loose Yumi completely and pieces of his own wings that were burned away in seconds. As the ring and dark crystals glowed in tune with one another, filling the room with a sickening energy.

Pluto was lucky the two protective charms on him saved him from the touch of the dark energy as Blue Mage's shield started to fade. It seemed the pressure to keep a high level shield going was more then what Fuu had. So Fuu's azure outfit completely faded from his form, leaving him in his regular clothes as he fell backwards. His shield that supposed to vanish like Neasala thought it would, actually stayed up somehow.

"How can this be?" Neasala looked up.

He thought since the room was now flooded with Chaos's energy that the shield would fail and the large crystal would break. Only to stay activate as its caster was unconscious and barely clinging to life by a single thread.

"Fuu," Pluto said as he ran passed Neasala. "You idiot...why did you do this?"

Pluto was allowed into the area the shield covered as he dropped his Keyblade to take hold of Fuu's body. His tears poured from his blue eyes as he shook Fuu gently, telling him to open his eyes. Behind him was Bahamut who hadn't once left Pluto's side, telling him it may be too late. Not paying attention to when the other New Sailors finally entered the room one by one. Who weren't happy with the mess that the only surviving Winged caused as they all faced him.

"What the hell is that big dragon!" said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Oblivion just shook his head at his bud as he pounded his fists together. "Can't you tell?" he said, loudly. "That's Bahamut, the King of the Summon Spirits. It's a good thing that he seems to be buds with Pluto because we could sure use his help."

"Fuu?" Sailor Neptune said as she knelt over to him.

"Let's take this Winged down!" shouted Mars.

"I'm with you!" said Mercury.

Neasala just shook his head as he covered his injured wing. "Sorry about this kids, but we won't dance today," he said to them. "The Chaos Power will soon flood the palace and my God will be brought back to the mortal world. Basically, I have no time to play games with you."

"Then you'd better make time! Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

As a thunder ball went flying at him, Neasala disappeared into the shadows before he was reduced to nothing like the others.

* * *

Yaragi came straight to the Crystal Palace, thinking his gifts to the young Sailors would be praised since he crafted them himself. Instead of walking into a dining hall filled with children in their best dress chatting and eating, he walked into a empty room where only a few people were sitting around waiting for something. It was before he could walk any further into the room that he was attacked by an angry shadow creature. He was called a heartless Fallen One who wasn't taking the life of his sister or niece as long as he lived. Ackie didn't show mercy when he grabbed Yaragi by his shirt's collar with these clawed fingers and pressed Yaragi's back onto a wall. Would raise his right limb to stab the center of his chest in one swift swing.

"Ackie, don't kill him!" Sakura ended up stopping her brother before it was too late.

She couldn't let her brother slay an innocent over a misunderstanding since Yaragi didn't look like a threat. So he went from pinning Yaragi by his throat against a wall ready to stab his heart with his right limb to dropping him and asking in this in-human voice what he was doing in this palace during an attack from his kind. Yaragi ended up handing a box to Sakura, who would open it and gasped at what she found in it.

"Brother, he brought gifts." Sakura showed the contents of the box to them.

Inside the wooden box were individual, multi-colored Paopu good luck charms that came in the colors of the New Sailors' uniforms. Their planetary symbols were engraved in gold at the centers with their names written on the back of the symbols. Also, the World's Crown were engraved onto each end of the fruit, signifying the world order that they were meant to protect.

"I thought the children needed a bit of luck for what they would be going through," Yaragi spoke through his coughs. "Dark times are approaching us. I can feel a great war brewing in the shadows. Chaos is coming."

"Are you sure he's not a Fallen One?" Xemnas stepped in.

" I would slayed the two shadow creatures in front of me and then went for the other Winged in the room." Yaragi stared at Setsuna.

Everyone then turned toward the woman who bottle was feeding a whiny Xion with Cephiro in Xeikm's arms. Setsuna ended up frozen by fear since she was keeping her secret from everyone until she became fully human. So she sadly looked to the small bundle of joy in her arms before looking forward, telling all.

"I am what you call a Sealed Winged, while Yaragi is what you call Neutral Winged," she explained.

She went on to tell them how she pretended to live as a human, helping young children until the right time came along for her to become a nanny. She just never knew the perfect moment to become one until the position at the Crystal Palace came along. Here she was caring for the young heir to the Moon Kingdom, hoping she wouldn't be found out.

"I had my Wings sealed the day I betrayed Cosmos, Chaos, and Shinryu," Setsuna smiled some. "With my only ability to sing and heal others to live with."

* * *

The negative energy filling the room had to be sealed off by Naminé and Kairi since there was nothing the New Sailors could do at their current level. It was just too painful for them to stand in the room because of the overabundance of Chaos Power that sickened them. Making them worry what would happen if they left the energy inside the room without purifying it. So until they could find a way to fix the problem, a containment spell was placed over the room to keep the energy from leaking out.

Leaving the New Sailors and the Keybearers with two new crystals that were once Winged in hand. Oblivion and Saturn helped a badly injured Fuu who had a few broken ribs and a bruised right wrist, among other injures. They walked a straight line to his newly assigned room where he would be bandaged up and lectured.

"Are you nuts for what you did?" Maxi asked Fuu.

"Dude," Archer said, not believing what happened, "Even I'm not stupid enough to do what you pulled. That was pure suicide!"

"True, since I think dating Maxi is the dumbest thing you're still doing." Akane rolled her eyes.

"We get it since we know it's true," Edea agreed, "Like Maxi said, are you nuts!"

"More like my brother." Kendra looked to Percy.

Percy just stood there, silent for a pleasant change.

"He's speechless." Raine couldn't believe it.

"Rare!" Xavier poked him.

Before anyone could further speak to Fuu or say something, a shadow portal opened right before them with Ackie stepping out it. He closed it up with Lightning joining his side and the couple were filled in on what had happen at the basement. This made him place his hand over Lighting's stomach asking if she and their unborn child were harmed in any way. Lightning smiled and reached up to rainbow colored pendent hanging around his neck on a silver string.

"Everything is fine," she answered him.

As Ackie smiled Snow asked what was in the wooden box he was carrying, instead of joining everyone else as they grilled Fuu. Ackie gently embraced Lightning, telling her to open the box with her magical gift and look inside. That got her a slight gasp as Ackie pulled a yellow Paopu good luck charm handing it to her. Saying there were more of these for everyone in here and brought to them from a Neutral winged named Yaragi.

"Nice!" Snow was handed a gray one.

"Love the workmanship." Lightning gazed over hers.

"You should thank Yaragi," said Ackie. "I'm just the messenger."

"So do we kill you?" Percy joked.

"Dude, not now, too soon." Archer slightly punched his arm, while holding onto his crimson one. "So can it."

Archer also threaten to chomp off his pecker, while handing him a dark purple charm before handing Maxi a blue one. Edea took her sea-green one, Kendra got a red one, Mina got orange, and Raine got green. Fuu was given a Blue and White mix one by Ackie who also told him he did a brave thing by defending the palace. Fuu smiled some before the pain stung his now healing ribs when he tried to breath in. Diamond stayed by his side, while holding onto his black charm.

"I was told to tell you that you are almost there," Ackie relied a message to him from Michiko.

"Is she?" Fuu asked scaryed about the answer.

"She just wants you to be ready." Was all Ackie left him with.

Ackie then sighed and spoke of needing to return the others since he only left their company to deliver this item. Before he could he swallowed by his shadow with Lightning embracing him, not wanting to be left behind. Off they went, leaving just in the nick of time before Fuu's parents and brother entered the room, asking to be alone with Fuu. So everyone ended up leaving Fuu's room, who was left with the wooden box that he closed, while both his parents scolded him for stupidly acting on his own and using a high level spell. To only be hugged to death by his mother Naminé, get called dumb by Aaron, and lectured by his father Roberto.

"Sometimes I think you do these kind of things just to rebel against us," Naminé huffed.

"Or drive us crazy," Roberto shrugged.

"What a dumbass," Aaron mocked. "I say send him back home and lock him in the basement!"

"Aaron, watch your mouth at once." Naminé wasn't impressed with Aaron language.

"Just because he made one mistake, " Roberto firmly stated, "doesn't mean we should send him back home."

Aaron then explained that this action alone was a reckless stunt that Fuu must've pulled to look like a hero like the others. He was told to wait outside by Naminé as Roberto asked why they even decided to have kids. Where they turned back to Fuu telling him he almost put the life of the young prince Diamond in danger. Along with his own life using a risky beastly elemental spell that he wasn't properly prepared to even use. That got him once more hugged by his mother who stated she never wanted this life for him or his brother. As Roberto warned him he was going be sent home stripped of his powers if he wasn't more careful. He sighed and just told them he didn't want whatever the Winged had planned to not go through like they wanted.

"Then you need to study more and start thinking more clearly." Naminé sighed.

"Got it?" Roberto asked him.

"I get it, but I don't regret it," said Fuu. "I did what I needed to do to keep the city safe, just like you did, mom, when you were my age." His parents remained silent after that just as the door opened up. Instead of it being Aaron, it was a pajama clad Diamond with his own pillow, asking Fuu if he could sleep in here tonight. Since Fuu was being allowed visitors at the moment, Diamond was allowed in to the room by Fuu's parents who were leaving anyway.

"You know where to find us," Roberto took Naminé hand. "Have fun."

"Roberto!" Naminé pulled at his hand. "Don't encourage them."

He then led his wife out his son's room, telling Fuu a puréed meal in a cup from a blender will be brought to him later. Fuu was left alone with Diamond completely as a awkward tension formed between them.

"Go sleep in your own room, you big baby!" Fuu yelled at Diamond.

"I'm not 7 anymore," Diamond said as he walked up his bed. "So that won't work in getting rid of me."

"Then why are you here?" Fuu wanted him gone.

Diamond ended up hugging his pillow as walked over to the unused part of Fuu's bed, pulling the covers back. He laid the pillow he been hugging down, saying he came here to sleep beside him since he was unable to sleep by himself. Fuu sighed and watched Diamond crawl under the covers, asking if they could snuggle.

"Can't since my ribs are tender to where any form of an embrace may hinder the healing the process," Fuu sighed.

"Then I'll just lay here and sleep instead," Diamond offered. "Please?"

Fuu reminds him of what almost happen between them as he was told by Diamond he didn't care at the moment. That the only thing he cared about was that Fuu was even still alive and his home was still safe. He shut Fuu's mouth up with a simple kiss before he pulled away and asked if they were going to sleep or not. This made Fuu smile and turn off the only light source in the room that was a lamp on night stand.

"No cuddling," Fuu reminded him.

"I know," Diamond yawned.

As he and Fuu drifted off to the sleep, everyone had left the palace for a massive sleep over at Aino mansion. Where they all talked to Lex over Mina's personal teleconference screen in her massive bed room. Showing off the charms they all got while informing him of the action he missed while away. Even saying there was this navy blue and brown charm waiting for him if he ever got his butt back here. Also telling him that the Nanny who was caring for Xion was a something called a Sealed Winged who was living a human life.

* * *

"Oh, how I love this already." Nagai dismissed the drone.

He couldn't believe at this very moment the energy in the sealed room was doing to the massive crystal inside. Hoping that Crystal Tokyo's shining light that creates a positive energy flow would change to one of tainted energy.

"Time to put the other steps my plans together." He smiled out to the darkness. "Forgive me, I should say, put our plants together."

"That's right, Naga," said a voice from the darkness. A figure in a brown cloak emerged from the shadows. It kept its figure covered as it approached the Fallen Winged. "The God of Discord will be pleased with the progress we made. Everything just seems to be piecing itself together on its own."

"And so long as the flow of time continues to be disrupted then everything will run smoothly."

"It should," laughed the mysterious figure. "To Lord Chaos."

"To Lord Chaos," said Naga.

* * *

END!  
On to the next chapter, Hope returns to the gloomy future in two forms with a strange item that as even a stranger name and abilities all don't know yet. Then there is the update all the New Sailors gets that scares a still developing young prince.


	22. Chapter 22

A.N:

You all have to read chapter 38 of Xeikm's Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over story Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars. Since this happen after Reks return from the past with his Sailor Quartet beside the whole time. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

It seemed the Crystal Palace was in an uproar after two, impossible miracles took place. The first was the return of Reks and the Sailor Quartet from the past, and the second was the ill Neo Sailor Soldiers and many others getting better. So as Reks and the Sailor Quartet were informed about what they missed while they were away, the ill went back to their normal lives once they were fully recovered. One of them being a woman who was slowly making her return to the lessons with a student who needed her help.

Talking about Fuu, who seemed to be mending nicely, was privately visited by King Xeikm who took the time to explain what a Blue Mage was to him. With a kiss on his forehead, Xeikm was able to transfer a small portion of his power to help Fuu recover and expand his natural abilities. He then told Fuu that a Blue Mage use the spells and attacks of enemies against them. Also mentioning how they can permanently cast enemy spells once they learned them in battle. To only have Michiko join in their conversation, saying her father was once a Blue Mage during Keyblade War. She went to his bedside and gave Fuu a tome filled with hand written spells and other magic related subjects.

"Father wanted me to give this to a Blue Mage that came into my care," she told him. "I never imagined that it would be you of all people." Fuu thanked Michiko for the gift as he felt the leather cover that held the tome together.

Xeikm thought it be best he leave them at this point. He knew that Fuu had a lot of catching up to do now that his teacher was revived. "Well I'm off," said the young king, "since I think you have some teaching to get back too."

"Wait!" Michiko stopped him.

She ended up doing something that made Fuu think the illness must of have affected with her brain somehow. That was because she admitted she was sorry for being against and even protesting Xeikm's union to Xemnas. Saying if there was any way she could take back her actions and words that she'll do it. This was where she was told everything should be talked about in private and not in front of her student. So they agreed on a later date as he left the room so Michiko could be alone with Fuu.

"My farther specially created this Tome during the conflicting years before the first Silver Millennium for future generations of Blue Mages." Michiko said, referring back to the tome she was giving Fuu. "From what I heard, you took a risky move and became one instead of a White Mage like your mother. I have to admit that I'm a little surprised, I wasn't expecting that move."

Fuu was unable to answer since the vibes coming off Michiko was scaring the poor thing beyond regular fear itself. He watched her flip through the pages as the tome sat on his lap, stating this was his new study aid. It was filled with spells, charms, and all types of things that could help him reach the goal of mastering his powers.

"Now get yourself ready since today you're showing me what you learned during my short absence," she spoke, seriously. "Along with an oral exam on how much you gathered, so I can see if you're ready for the role of a true hero."

Fuu would have answered her if a happy Diamond dressed in white, sleeveless hoodie and jeans with socks missing his shoes didn't run into the room. Diamond jumped towards him, saying he couldn't wait to go to the pageant Mina was going to be competing at. He also mentioned that Lex was finally coming back today as he landed right next to Fuu, and on top of the tome that Michiko placed.

"You're looking better, Miss. Michiko," Diamond said, finally noticing her. "The last time you look so dead."

"I'm glad to see you too, young prince." Michiko was surprised to see Diamond here without Fuu trying to run away. She wondered what she missed during her short absence. "Would you like to be part of mine and Fuu's adventure today?"

Before Fuu could disagree, Diamond happily yelled out a yes, while rolling towards Fuu and hugging him, tightly. Since Xeikm had healed Fuu's rib rage, Fuu didn't cringe when embraced by Diamond. Instead he turned his head and kissed Diamond on his lips as a form of thanking him for appearing when he did. This got a welcome from Diamond who asked what they were going to do today.

Fuu was interrupted, only to have Diamond's nanny come running after into the room with his shoes in one of her hands and his coat in the other. Who stopped beside Michiko, telling him to stop running from her every time she brought up the words "blind date".

As that went on, the young husbands were reunited after Reks with the Sailor Quartet left the future to defend a past that needed it. Reks happily returned to Hope only be told of how his husband had fallen ill like the many others before getting better all at the same time. Though Hope was still recovering, that didn't stop either one from embracing each other in the privacy of their bedroom. Both telling the other that they had missed the other greatly, wishing that the other would not have been harmed due to the distortion. They shared a loving kiss as they succumbed to their desire for one another. They happily basked in the other's arms, not knowing of what was happening outside their bedroom doors.

Well, at that moment, the Sailor Quartet was in the company of Michiko's team of Sailors, all sitting around a table in the royal library. The women were filling the Quartet in on what had been going on with the New Sailors and the Winged. That just wasn't going well since Reno was repeatedly flirting with Yukio who wasn't returning any of his advancements, no matter how hard Reno tried to get her to answer him. She easily turned him down over and over again, much to Vaan's amusement.

"I'd rather lick the back side of a poison dart frog then get involved with you, clown." That was all Reno got from Yukio as she pushed his chair away from her. Once he fell on the floor, she gave of a quiet sigh, turning back to the others. "So let's get back to work."

She then would turn away from him and towards the others, asking what was the strange sword that Reks brought from the past with him. The magnificent, silver sword, with golden lines at its cord and runes etched onto it, lied on the table in front of them all with books scattered around it. All they knew was that this was Excalibur, and that they were told of by Reks before he left them alone to be reunited with his husband and daughter.

* * *

At Clear Crystal Airport, gate 14, where flight number 24 arriving at 6:31 AM from the states was easily found. People could be seen stepping off the plane and enter the tunnel where it would lead to the gate's lobby where friends and family waited for them. At the moment that was where a nervous Xavier could be seen, holding gifts for Lex, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend. He was by himself since the others were at the Romuno Convention Center for the Miss. Teen Tokyo beauty pageant.

"Will you please calm down?" Laksha sensed Xavier's nervousness.

"Give him a break." Tsuaka wanted Laksha to cut Xavier some slack for a change.

"Yeah." Diana agreed.

Laksha who was out numbered, hissed at both of them before turning her back to them and looked towards the crowd. So many kinds of people carrying bags or suit cases looked over everyone before a familiar face was picked out. They were all beginning to wonder if Lex was ever going to show up. Xavier was positive that he had got all the information right and that they were at the right place.

That's when Xavier felt something in the air. With a packed gym bag swung over his broad shoulder dressed in a fitted shirt with some weird design on it, in the dark colored jeans, comfortable sneakers wearing his letterman jacket. Was Lex who stopped in the middle of the crowd looking for someone(s) he knew.

Lex's and Xavier's eye met across the gap with a smile appearing on both their faces.

Lex fought through the crowd of passengers to get to Xavier, who only took a few steps forward. Xavier watched as Lex came bursting out of the crowd as he quickly approach him and the Moon Cats. Dropping his bag when he got close enough, Lex took Xavier into his arms and hugged him so tightly the blond couldn't breathe. That made the moon cats yell at Lex to loosen his grip on Xavier before he killed him from the bear hug.

"Sorry about that, Xav," Lex said as he did as the cats requested. "I just got over excited at the sight of you and forgot to watch the strength."

Not like Lex was going to let go of Xavier any time soon after the countless hours he spent without him by his side. So he just kept him close enough to where Xavier stood on his tip toes so he could give Lex his welcome home kiss. That did happen and lasted for a good five whole minutes before Lex released Xavier and was finally given his gifts. The first came in the form of navy and brown colored Paopu good luck charm from a new friend, while the Lacrosse Cascade Pro 7 Helmet was personally from Xavier.

The charm was tied to the belt loop on Lex's jeans and the helmet was laid on Lex's discarded bag as Xavier was embraced by Lex again. Letting Xavier wrap his arms around his neck as they shared one more kiss as teenage hormones started to kicked in. Just when the bottled up, sexual feelings were about to be uncapped, Xavier cell phone's ringing cock blocked them in the airport lobby. Remembering that were in public, Xavier calmed himself down and was released by Lex as Mina's angry voice could be heard as soon as he answered the phone.

"I don't care if you guys are just standing around staring at each other's eyes," she yelled, "Get you butts over and watch me WIN!"

Not wanting to hear Mina tell them twice, the bags and everything were picked up after they passed through baggage claim to get the rest of Lex's things. All the while attention was drawn to them because of the three cats following them the whole time.

* * *

The annual beauty pageant was run by a local association and took place every year started off with showing of the contestants. Each contestant wore a banner and a swimsuit of their choice as they stood on their assigned spot. Where among the countless girls who tried to stand out, one stood out in the form of an over excited Mina.

"_Time to show these girls what I am made of," _Mina proudly thought.

As she stood there, waving her pretty polished nails off, noticing all her friends were taking up most of the second and third rows. Each contestant had a form of emotional and moral support for her. Mina only had one of her fathers there, being Xigbar who was the only one who would be able to make it to this important part of his daughter's life. That made her smile grandly as she showed off her pearly white teeth without a worry. As the host danced on stage before the girls, telling the audience how glad he was for being here on this special day.

"Welcome one and all to the 20th Miss. Teen Tokyo beauty pageant happening this fine day, January 3, 2220," the host greeted the audience. "Let's meet the judges, shall we?" The host turned to the judge's table, "I give you the lovely Birdie from Black Moon Cosmetics." A slender, braided light-blue haired woman waved to the audience from her seat. "Then we have celebrity judge Jewel, the winged Diva." Jewel stayed in her seat as she waved gracefully. "Last, the wonderful head of this association, Mr. Matoko Chung." The final judge slightly rose from his seat at the end of the table and just nodded his head instead of waving.

After the judges were introduced, it was the girls turn as they were called by last name alphabetically from A to Z. That meant Mina was going first as she wore her long, blonde hair in a high pitched pony tail and 3 inch heels. In a sexy, dark orange and flower print, pseudo-cutout swimsuit, with wooden beads wearing a banner that said Miss. Aino on it. She got a colored spotlight shinning on her as she gave her brief pageant history, age, school she attended, goals in life, hobbies, and interests were revealed.

"I am glad to be here and hope I can win your hearts and minds," Mina spoke with confidence. "So see you all soon, after I take first place."

After she gave her mini-speech, she was dismissed from the massive stage as they moved on to the next contestant. The whole time she smiled as she started to wave before she walked back stage and would be greeted by a smirking Percy. He had been there the whole time she stood on stage with other the contestants.

"Impressive," Percy said, clapping for her. "You still got it."

"Thanks." She took his hand. "Now come on."

Mina happily smiled, taking his hand by force and telling him they needed to get ready for the next section of the pageant. The first section was the talent potion and the second was the parade of brides for limited amount of time. All that could be done with a male escort in matching outfits or the girls could go solo without one if they so choose.

"Come we got a battle to win." Mina towed Percy behind her.

As he was pulled toward the individually assigned dressing rooms, not noticing as fellow contestants walked off the stage. One was a girl with shoulder length, ash-blonde hair and blue eyes in a strapless pink swim suit with an older male she called Neasala appearing behind her who called the girl Hayate of the Black. "Just distract those two long enough for me to meet the one who carries Master Ventus's memories," he told her. "The others in the audience aren't a threat to us since this pageant is natural distraction."

"You mean you're going after New Sailor Uranus and the male Keybearer alone?" She had wanted to go after them too.

"Leave them to me since there is something inside the Keybearer I need to check." Neasala took a new, human disguise to help him blend in.

This was where they split up with Neasala walking towards the stage exit, leaving Hayate to handle Mina and Percy. However though, she only failed at every turn when the first two parts of the pageant came to an end. During the talent section, Mina was dressed in a goldfish style dress with her hair worn down in a matching headband, and wearing pearl jewelry set with Percy in a matching outfit as they song "We Belong to the Sea" by Aqua. Then to the parade of brides where girls wore wedding dresses showing off their gowns in a graceful matter. Where either a suit clad escort walked beside them or they walked alone, Mina stole the parade in her strapless, cute, short, and fluffy dress with lacey midriff in pink accents. In pink 3 inch heels, white wrist length gloves, mini-sheer veil with her hair completely curled with Percy wearing a matching tuxedo beside her.

Hayate approached them both during the small break that all the girls were given before first elimination. She asked if she could have alone time to talk to both Mina and Percy, using the wanting advice excuse. So off they went to the furthest part of the backstage that nobody could find or even hear them so they could talk. Liking how off guard an overexcited Mina dragged a doubtful Percy along with her as Hayate led to them to certain doom.

"So what would you want advice about?" Mina started the conversation off.

"I would like to know what your Inner Songs looks like covered in blood," Hayate screeched as she revealed her true self.

Where her outfit turned to one of blue, gold, white in a matching hat and cross boots with single gold barrette in her hair as her six, small wings were seen clearly sticking from her back as she held a gold book. Power began to surge around her fallen form as she sprung her trap. Using these ropes made of dark light to bind Mina completely, while Percy just had his hands bond behind his back.

"I can't let either one of you take your Sailor forms since one of you already unlocked you Summon Spirit as other," she said, looking at Percy, "who I hope let's me take his Inner Song willingly." "I am not that type of guy." Percy struggled against his bonds. "And you can go fuck yourself, you homicidal bitch!"

"Meaning New Sailor Venus goes first." She tapped Percy's nose.

He strongly told her that Mina wasn't into girls and never liked playing nice with other women who threatened her life. He only had his words fall on deaf ears as he watched Hayate approach Mina slowly, asking her something. Not like Mina could answer Hayate with being forcedly pulled to the ground. In a sitting position with her mouth covered by the ropes made of dark light that grew tighter and tighter each time she struggle. That made Hayate call her a spoiled Diva who didn't deserve to be crowned Miss. Teen Tokyo.

"At least after this, you lose interest in everything when I take away what gives your that creative spark," Hayate smiled.

As she opened her brown and gold book, looking for some spell to extract the Inner Song safely, not turning around to Percy who was on his feet and trying to reach into his pants' pocket for his transforming rod. After failing to remove the bonds around his hands as he kept his cursing to a minimum the whole time.

"Need some help?" a voice whispered to Percy.

This was where Percy thought he was going crazy when the voice he heard came from nowhere. At least that's what he thought until red feathers fell onto his lap. Percy was told that he wasn't going crazy as the bonds on his hands were burned away. Where he took hold of his transforming rod yelling out, "Saturn Planet Power!" Letting this gathering of icy particles surround him, turning him into New Sailor Saturn who still believed he was going crazy. The voice was telling him to give into the power as the glowing gemstone on his tiara came to life so he could save his beloved.

The power gave strength to him as Sailor Saturn gave into it, releasing the power. "I call from the icy rings of Saturn, come forth, Phoenix!" Saturn announced as the voice and red feathers became something more. Whose long tail feathers and colorful wings freaked Saturn out when he looked over at the giant bird that was colored red. Calling itself Phoenix and that he was his Summon Spirit, while requesting the boy stop staring. Phoenix encouraged the boy to summon his Sailor Weapon and lunch an attack. That Saturn did after waiting a few seconds to process the giant talking bird wasn't illusion created by his mind.

With the Quiet Belladonna in hand Saturn re-focused on the Winged placing an unarmed Mina in harm's way. "Flames of Rebirth!" shouted Saturn. Their powers became one as Phoenix's feathers glowed and Saturn's Quiet Belladonna blade glowed. They released this fiery series of rings that appeared from their joint attack that threw the Winged aside from Mina, while burning away a set of her wings.

Hayate cried out in pain as she disappeared into the shadows, leaving before Saturn could strike again.

* * *

It seemed Lex and Xavier weren't going to make it to the Romuno Convention Center for the beauty pageant since traffic and even parking in the nearest lot took too much of their time. To make matters worse though, they bumped into a Winged in front of them leaning on an opened door as the fur on Moon Cats stood on end. Lex took a defensive position when Neasala targeted a question Xavier about certain memories that had been long since repressed.

"Have you recently told anyone, other than your boyfriend, about the memories of your past life besides being Victor Suun-Lee?" Neasala asked. "Does the name Ventus ring any bells in that head of yours? Maybe even Serenity or Sephiroth?"

This made Xavier who was behind Lex, now clench onto his Keychains, tightly, trying to keep doubt from filling his heart. Only to be told by the Moon Cats and a set of strong arms for him not to listen to the Winged's lies. That he agreed too, asking if he could visit his aunts, not noticing something crawling out of Neasala's shadow.

It looked like this huge black circle that moved from surface to surface in a zigzag matter. That split in two with second half hiding itself, waiting for the right time to spring on them all. "Then let me make it up to you with the little gift called mini-pocket realm." Neasala pointed out the first self-moving ball.

Led to Tsuaka and Laksha being the first to notice the black shape heading toward them rather quickly with tentacles that was reaching out at them from the right. As Diana was sent to get the others before it was too late. As she ran off, leaving them all behind, Tsuaka and Laksha threw themselves at the tentacles to give Xavier and Lex time to take Sailor and Keybearer form, sacrificing themselves for their safety.

"Spira Card Throw." This square shaped pieces of light instantly appeared around this female Sailor's hands before taking the form of spinning picture cards. That shot out toward the tentacles a few feet in front from her with sharpen edges slicing the shadow up.

"Dragon Warrior's Flame!" A Keybearer with a winged dragon outline as the blade of his Keyblade launched the swirl of fire.

Both attacks combined as one as they destroyed Neasala's gift, revealing themselves to be a Sailor Soldier and a Keyblade Wielder. The young woman in a female Sailor's uniform that was dominantly crimson wore a micro, mini skirt that that covered up to her thighs. Her almost exposed chest was covered in a string bikini top with a half vest covering it as a winged star appeared on her thin ribbon like bow. She wore gloves that were white with rings ending at the elbow and a ribbon around her waist. Strappy high heels covered her feet as she wore a golden tiara on her ringlet encased hair. Calling herself Sailor Spira, the Scout of Starlight.

As for the guy next to her wore black clothing with a long, sleeve shirt that buckled all the way down with one main belt. With matching pants and combat style boots that also buckled with black bands on either one of his wrists. He called himself a Key Warrior using a Keyblade called the Draco that he held tightly by it all red handle.

"Are you done picking on our friends?" Spira asked Neasala.

"Because we're here to pick on you," Key Warrior announced.

Neasala then smirked, saying he had sensed them approaching him in their citizen forms when he sent his gift out. Impressed they were able to take out one of his dark creatures with such ease by combining their attacks. He then spun his left hand in the air towards Xavier, something crawled from its hiding place.

Flung off the surface it was laying on and went towards an off guard Xavier, where it wrapped itself around his face; thus stopping him from taking his Keybearer form or even releasing his Keyblades as it spread over his head. Leaving Lex in a helpless state as he turned to the struggling blond, watching his motor functions slow down.

The goo hardened and grew over Xavier's head, seeping into the pores of his body before reaching a sleeping piece in his brain that held all his previous memories. Passing the sections marked off as Victor and Xavier before stopping at a small fragment. It didn't shine as bright as the surrounding area but the goo still reached out its sticky hands to its cracked surface. When it did, Xavier's body went in a form of shock as he stopped trying to pull the goo off completely.

"XAVIER!" Lex noticed his lack of movement, which terrified him.

"That was dirty!" Spira yelled at Neasala.

The Key Warrior ended up running to Lex and Xavier as the Moon Cats joined Lex, scratching at black goo on Xavier's face. Even that couldn't break it as Xavier's breathing stopped almost to a dead man's breathing pattern. This made Lex hold on to Xavier, telling him to hold on as he took hold of his transforming rod. "Uranus Planet Power!" Letting a gathering of peddles and strong wind current surround him. Turning him into New Sailor Uranus, who hadn't let go of Xavier even once during his transformation.

Sailor was told to leave Xavier in the cats and Key Warrior's care so he and Spira could handle the Winged before them. That would be agreed on by both Spira and Uranus as a blurry image of a giant of some kind appeared beside Uranus. Calling himself Titan and Uranus's Summoned Spirit, telling him he needs to get his hands on his Axe-Sword, the Cardinal Virtue, and summon him. Titan warned Uranus that he would lose Xavier if he didn't do anything.

Uranus did what Titan told him to do as an old fear of Xavier awoke in him. "I call from rocky surface of Uranus, come forth, Titan!" Uranus angrily announced as an image of massive man in a loincloth appeared. Who looked like a large giant with nothing but a strap of animal hide wrapped around his waist with some mechanical like features on his powerful physique. Titan was told by Uranus to focus on the Winged before them who tightly gripped the Cardinal Virtue in hand.

"Earthen Fury!" shouted Uranus. Their powers became one as Titan hit the ground with his fist and Uranus' blade glowed as he smashed it into the ground. Cracking the ground right under Neasala's feet as this earthly energy swallowed him completely whole.

Spira even joined in using her second attack, "Show of hand", with her own Sailor Weapon, a stack of specially crafted Tarot Cards called Moments. That had the cards being tossed out in the form of a star shaped pattern. Before taking on life as they levitated in the air for a few seconds before flying toward the opponent. Taking on the glow of a newly born star each inch they took nearing the rest of Neasala's body, which combined with Uranus' current attack and helped turn Neasala into nothing but a dirt covered crystal.

"Hmmmm…Uranus…" Xavier's voice made Uranus turn his head.

The black goo that had only covered up whole his face dried up and started to crack quickly where it started falling off. That made Uranus drop his Cardinal Virtue to help pull the dried goo off Xavier's face as Titan looked over Uranus' shoulder. Making Uranus thank the Goddess that he didn't have to watch Xavier die, again.

"Pretty!" Titan looked upon Xavier's uncovered face as he faded into light.

"Yeah, I know," Uranus agreed with Titan.

Xavier ended up using what strength he had in his arms to reach up and place around Uranus's neck softly. To only get pulled into Uranus's arms and told he should have been on guard better with a Winged being around. That wasn't something Xavier could disagree with as Spira kept Key Warrior's mouth shut about the fellow Keybearer displaying emotion over a minor attack. The cats were deeply relieved forgetting that had sent Diana on ahead of them to seek help just touched by the scene. Titan didn't stick around after giving Uranus his approval for the pretty one he was currently holding.

* * *

Mina made sure to thank Percy for saving her from a crazed contestant by promising to cook a meal for him. Before getting ready for the first round elimination in a Sexy, black long-sleeved gown with dark pink lace and lining in pumps. Where she and a few others girls could move on to the Q & A section of the pageant. That has her standing on stage in front of a microphone with a plain spot light shining on her form. As she was asked some tough questions that made the poor thing feel like she was in battle all over again.

"Why were you interested in partaking in this pageant in the first place Miss. Aino?" Mr. Chung asked, firmly.

"Because from my first vocal lesson as a five year old to all the instruments I was taught to play," Mina happily recalled the memories of all the times Demyx and her spent together. "I've always wanted to be a star of some kind."

"If you ever do win this pageant after the wonderful performance you put on for us," Jewel impressingly spoke, "would there be any pressing issues that might interfere with your timetable?"

"Since I am a very good multi-tasker from the time I first started to walk and love staying active," Mina tried to find the right answer. "Then that would be a mighty fine yes."

The question about her relation to the world famous musician, Demyx Aino, was brought up, being that she was his only child. Being told that entering this pageant was her way of following in her father's footsteps, while breaking away from his shadow. She had to be careful speaking as she told her reasons for entering the pageant were different. Speaking rather defensively as best she could before she was dismissed after the on stage interview was over. Leaving her to return back stage where Percy gave her a thumb up as a form of encouragement.

"You got this in the bag." He tried to sound positive.

"Well when they throw the whole 'you're the daughter of the show star' at you." She thought she lost this one. "Then you know you're screwed."

Percy who was never one who liked to see Mina's bright blue eyes and cherry pink lips take on a sadden expression. He told Mina that even if they knew half the judges who wouldn't rule in her favor were all blind to her charm. This made the blond with the red ribbon in her hair start to cry, messing up her make-up, while thanking Percy. Not even letting him get away as she tightly took him into her arms and gave him the strongest hug she could muster.

As for Lex, Xavier, Pacifica and Nobara finally got around to catching Diana before she even found the others. Telling her everything was handled by them as Laksha and Tsukasa thanked for her for the help. The little, grey, kitten happily meowed, knowing her choice to come stay with the new cats was better than sitting around at the Crystal Palace. She knew Reks wasn't going to miss her since he had a child and husband to love instead of her. Making her remember the old times, when Reks once had all the time in the world for her, when he was just a young child. She had to remember though that he was grown up now. He didn't need her as much as he used to, but there was the promise of being there to one day help Princess Xion that kept her going.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get the others?" Diana asked.

This got her picked up by Xavier, who told her everything was fine as Lex second it by tightly holding on to Xavier from behind. Where he was called rather possessive by Diana who watched how Lex acted around Xavier. That was something Lex agreed with her on while asking all if they could head in a see the last few hours of the show.

"That was fun." Pacifica looked to Nobara. "Right brother?"

"Call Mr. Avatar." He handed her a cell phone.

On the screen was Avatar's number beside 3 missed phone calls that made her quickly hit re-dial and ask about B-19. Got her an answer in the form of B-19's voice, she told him where she and Nobara had been for the past few weeks since one of them wanted to help repair a cyborg. Led to them using an entire floor of a medical building turned into a surgical and robotics lab. That held Avatar with Pacifica aiding him as he took apart B-19 piece by piece. As article organs and fried circuitry were replaced within B-19, Pacifica learned the interworking of this half-machine/half-human being. As she used her knowledge in the field of mechanical Al-Bhed technology to assist. That lasted for a day and half before Pacifica and Nobara were dismissed by Avatar.

"Then bye." She hangs up.

She handed the phone back to her brother who she had to keep up with since he was following Lex and Xavier. Into seating section S1 through T39 on east side of the Convention Center on the upper balcony. Where if she looked to the massive stage where the final stages of pageant was taking place.

"The Miss. Teen Tokyo of 2220 is…" The host pulled the envelope open. "Miss. Ciao by a unanimous decision."

Mina only got second runner up that got her a single orange rose with a gift card to her favorite clothing boutique. That didn't help her mood at all as she watched the winner get a standing applause from the other girls. As Hayate's words about her not getting the crown, ring in her ears over and over again. So she sighed and left the stage once more after being dismissed spinning her orange rose in her hand. Where she with Percy's help would pack her things and left the back stage area still in her sadden state.

"Look I know you didn't win this one, but I have something for you." Percy ended up fishing something from his pocket. "I wanted to give this to you as Valentine's gift."

She forgot her sadness for a second as she took the folded piece of paper from him, kissing his cheek as a thank you before unfolding it and gazing upon. It read that their school was holding a student only pageant instead of their annual talent show in a few weeks. This made Mina smile, while vowing no Winged was going to ruin her day in lime light again. So she happily thanked Percy, saying he wasn't a brain-dead boyfriend after all before pulling him all the way to the others.

Not knowing that later on that night, after looking over Excalibur and trying to some means to activate its power to only be placed in a locked displayed case until it needed to be used, while two teenage boys looked it over. They looked at the sword through its glass door after returning from the Fallen Moon shop where one of them spent the whole day display his newly learned knowledge to his teacher through written and oral exams that weren't easy. All while with other as company on the five to ten minute breaks he was allowed in between everything.

* * *

"It said to be some type of sealing item." Fuu remembered something Michiko told him about the blade. "At least, that's what I think Michiko said. Or was it really a weapon of war? I can't remember." He rubbed his sore head, not sure of anything anymore. "Ugh! I've been studying too much."

"That reminds me of the sword of the Silver Crystal that Uncle Sora used in that big battle everyone's been talking about lately." Diamond looked the blade over.

Fuu smiled, calling Diamond hopeless when it came to the history of Moon Kingdom that was his own family line. Diamond turned to tell Fuu that he had offended the young prince, not paying attention to strange light Excalibur gave off. Before Diamond or even Fuu knew it Excalibur released eleven orbs of different colored light. The orbs themselves were the colors of the New Sailors dominate colors as they shot into the air above their heads and disappeared. Except one small black orb that floated around Diamond's head.

"Fuu," Diamond got scared, "do something?"

"For Goddess sakes, you're a Moon Prince whose scared of little ball of light." Fuu wasn't impressed at all. "Light is your natural element! You should be able to control it."

Diamond told him just because he looked 15 but had the mind of 12 year old which meant he wasn't that brave, yet. Fuu, who turned his back on the moving orb of light, told Diamond that he had to start showing some signs of bravery. That made Fuu reach into Diamond's pocket and pull out his transforming rod. Before handing it to Diamond and telling him to handle the problem himself as New Sailor Pluto, the rod was hit by the orb of black light that encased Fuu's hand and the transforming rod in this tingling cocoon of energy.

"It eating my morphing rod and your hand!" Diamond shouted as he reached out for light covered hand.

When his fingers came close to the light covered hand, the light gave off a glow and surround his form completely. That made Fuu worry greatly as he watched a few seconds pass before the light faded and left him stunned. Diamond was morphed into a completely changed Sailor uniform with raven black as the outfit's dominate color. In knee length shorts with elongated ribbon around his slender waist, calf length black boots, with transparent shoulder guards, and wearing a vest with a collar that had two stripes on it as a heart appeared on his tie. He still held a Key Staff in his gloved right hand, similar to how his Grandpa Terra and his father would hold it.

"What happened to me?" Pluto saw his reflection in Fuu eyes.

"I think by the look of uniform," Fuu guessed, "you got turned into a Super Sailor Soldier."

This made Pluto drop his Key Staff on to the ground as he pressed his scared form into Fuu's arms further. He was in no shape to going running to someone else at the moment, not knowing the same thing happen to the other New Sailors. Who all had welcomed the changed to their uniforms as others needed to seek answers to the question of how this happened. Not knowing their new forms and powers were going to be put to the test in the very, near future.

* * *

At the Mizuno Tenou household, where Miss. Anaort was found trying to cook dinner with Xavier's help. Maxi was informing Lex what he heard from King Xemnas about their father, Lexaeus and their Uncle Cloud. The news of their father once being a traitor to Uncle Sora, in the past, didn't sit well Lex at all. Not like Maxi gave up on making him believe the truth before needing to leave for a planned date he had with Archer. Leaving Lex to soak up what Maxi had told him in Xavier and Miss. Anaort's company.

Since Miss. Anaort wasn't any help in sorting any form of information out and burnt was supposed to a meal. Both Lex and Xavier ended up spending the rest of the night in their room just talking and eating pizza. They talked with Edea and Raine over speaker phone about their fathers' betrayal in the best way possible. They spent better half the time trying to keep Lex from getting so angry over Lexeaus's choice. The other half of the time was a conversation about them all needing to confront their fathers about it. With a small portion on their transition into Super Sailor Soldiers.

After they all hung up, this lead to few moments where Lex spent just embracing Xavier, telling him they need to talk to his aunts. He agreed knowing Lex was talking about happen between them and the Winged today. Xavier tried to assure him with a gentle kiss that turned into something much more.

Barely a second past before Lex pounced on Xavier. He dove between Xavier's legs, pulling his boyfriend closer against him. They were making out, heated kisses exchanged between them both while their erections showed just how excited they were. Xavier kept his arms hooked around Lex's neck, while Lex held him by the waist.

Clothes were burning against them and were quickly torn off their bodies. Lex quickly tore off every bit of fabric from Xavier's body, while Xavier tried to do the same with Lex. Lex was a little more aggressive than usual as he bit down on Xavier's neck, roughly running his hands down his soft flesh, and throwing him around a little on the bed though.

Xavier liked it though and knew Lex understood where the line was drawn. Besides, he was so desperately horny and needed Lex to "fill" the void that's been there since they've been apart. Lex didn't even need to take time prepare Xavier since the blond had been doing that every night since Lex was gone.

Lex easily entered Xavier's tight muscles, bringing them both closer to a state of ecstasy. A soft cry escaped Xavier but he was silenced when Lex bit down on his bottom lip, distracting him from the discomfort of penetration. Xavier clung onto Lex, while Lex drove his hard erection inside until it brushed against the bundle of nerves. That calmed Xavier down considerably and they could both finally enjoy the sex.

It didn't take them long to reach their climax being so that they were both desperately in need of being with each other. Xavier found release on Lex's abs, while Lex just spilled himself inside of him. They both gave out relaxed cries as their troubled thoughts drifted off into a land of relaxation, sedating them both as they drifted off into a gentle sleep with Lex resting his head on top of Xavier's chest and hung off from his side as Xavier wrapped his body around Lex.

* * *

END!  
On to the next chapter, Seems a Fallen winged get to full of him self and tries to storm the Palace by him self taking down two sailors in his path. What does the huge light show seen from space have to do with battle anyway?


	23. Chapter 23

A.N:

God again didn't know what I was thinking other then the leader of the foes shows up and the real fight is going to take place. Then everything else with help just came flowing to me like flooded waterfall after a heavy downpour. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

The night after the pageant, everyone just spent the rest of their late night at the Crystal Palace to welcome Reks and the Sailor Quartet back. Some gave hugs as others just said how happy they were to have their friend and his guardians back. The welcome home eventually turned into a sleepover with Michiko and some of the woman Sailors acting as supervision. Its when Nobara and Pacifica that showed up for the party that had to explain why they were even here. So they spent their time telling Michiko a long story about why they came to Earth.

Pacifica hated recalling the gruesome details. "Around the time everyone came down with this illness here on earth," she said, softly, "our mother become weakened and unable to function with or without her magick. Nothing that anyone did could heal her from this mysterious illness."

"Father became worried over it and sent us here ahead of schedule we were to come to Earth. He wanted us to find out if our mother's condition was anyway related to the illnesses that were taking place here on Earth," Nobara said, finishing for his sister.

That would have gotten them yelled at by Michiko for not telling her sooner if it wasn't the others who stepped in to relieve the tension. Mina announced she was entering another pageant before asking Percy if his upset stomach from her cooking had stabilized yet. Kendra answered for him as Raine and Edea offered to give Mina cooking lessons VERY soon.

After all that, Akane was telling all to say cheese as she just took pictures of them all with a new camera she had recently bought. Archer was sharing the results of GED test he taken later that day with Maxi who was reading some book about business management. Diamond and Aaron were both bothering Fuu, who was reading his new tome page by page. Sakura was in the middle of giving Snow a brass chain that held an octagon shaped pendent rather carefully. B-19 and Avatar were just staring at each other like they had been happening after this whole slumber party started. Hope and Reks were sitting close to each other looking out among their friends, while Ackie and Lightning unable to join them.

"Guys you got to look at this," Akane called to them all.

Everyone looked to the right of them where two people who arrived late were found sleeping by the couch. Xavier surrounded by his wolves with his head on Lex's lap as Lex himself just sat there, watching him drift into sleep. Diana slumbered on top of Coldfang's back soundlessly as Laksha and Tsukasa laid off to the side watching. Making all watch and agree with Akane that it was the cutest thing they ever seen happen with those two.

"Aw!" Mina was touched.

"He looks comfortable." Reks and Hope thought Xavier looked cute on Lex's lap.

"Lex, shouldn't you wake him so he doesn't get a cramp in his neck." Raine imagined Xavier when he woke up.

"Seems sleepily head can't stay up with us big kids." Percy was able to speak.

"When are you a big kid since you still sleep with stuffed bear named Mr. Fuzzy?" Kendra asked her brother.

"Burn!" Archer couldn't help it.

"We get it." Maxi shut Archer up.

"Let's cover him up with a blanket so he doesn't get cold." Sakura thought as she found a blanket for Xavier.

"Leave him alone guys since he and Lex been through enough." Snow thought those two needed the alone time.

"This is why I am beginning to hate these Winged." Edea still didn't believe what they said about her father.

"You mean Fallen Winged," Fuu corrected Edea.

"Reminds me of when you used to fall sleep on my mom's laps back at home after you tried to use her spell books." Aaron poked Fuu's shoulder.

Diamond was too busy doing what Sakura said and placed a blanket over Xavier before re-joining Fuu, wrapping another blanket around them both. Fuu accepted the closeness of Diamond and the warm piece of cloth he wrapped around them. Allowing Diamond to lean his head on his shoulder and read the tome along with him. Their closeness silenced out Aaron's teasing words to the others who weren't really enjoying the way Aaron spoke to Fuu. Who was told by Michiko to keep quiet if he didn't have anything nice to further say about his brother.

"You done?" She looked Aaron down.

Aaron then zipped his lips up and scooted over toward Raine who called him a good boy for obeying his elder, while Nobara and Pacifica joined them all. Nobara stayed close to the cyborgs that hadn't moved as Pacifica made a bee-line for Reks and Hope. This was where she ended up hugging both of them, asking if they were doing alright after what they been through. Not like either one could hold back from the springy princess they known since Reks was a child and Hope finally returned to the palace. Reks was the one that talked Pacifica down from her emotional high as Hope was the one who started to fill her in on everything that happened.

"He looks peaceful." Michiko looked to Xavier and Lex. "So is there something you want to ask me about?"

This was where Lex asked her if what the Winged said about Xavier carrying a shard of the original Prince Ventus was true, amongst other things. When he finished his twenty questions, she sat down in front of him saying yes to almost everything Lex told her. Explaining to him she was going to tell Xavier when then right time called for it as she reached out to Xavier's face. Where she pushed a few bangs of his aside asking the Goddess quietly why this soul had been returned like this after everything that happened.

* * *

Losing so many of his Winged was one thing, but learning that a soul carried a possible copy of memories belonging to former King Ventus was a joy. At the moment, Nagai needed to step up a piece of his plan quickly before he had to check in with Chaos again. So he appeared on the Palace grounds without setting off the motion sensors or detection spells to alert the inhabitants of his presence. Within the courtyard in a human form that gave him a chance to look around at what was once white rose bushes, reminding Nagai of the private white rose garden Queen Serenity had around the original Moon Palace during the first Silver Millennium. The way her ever flowing, long, purple hair shined against the moonlight, wearing a white gown made of a silky fabric that shined against the moonlight with the Crescent Moon on her forehead as she looked among her flowers. The thoughts would fade from Nagai's mind since Serenity's beauty already belonged to the half-breed, King Sephiroth.

"Makes me wonder in what she and Yaragi saw in those white haired freaks," was all Nagai said.

He used a little dose of darkness to bring the flowers back to life to the point they took a black coloring and produce chaotic energy. Before quickly moving on to the entrance of the basement blacking out all cameras in his way. It's not that he wanted his image recorded by those non-magically items, it's the fact he didn't want to cause a commotion sooner than he wanted.

Not knowing, as he passed through hallways and walked through locked doors, he came in contact with the newest section of the Crystal Palace. That was a small infirmary for medical purposes run by a young man who was now a full-fledged doctor by the name of Randy Laurent Dreamcia who was currently talking to both Lightning and Ackie. The couple had just become new parents after Lightning was rushed here. When she went in labor just a few hours ago where Lightning gave birth to healthy newborn boy who was named Apollo 'Luke Freshwater' The Wise with Ackie by her side.

"You're lucky a child with demonic blood in his veins didn't kill you since you are mortal," Randy said as he handed Apollo to Lightning.

An exhausted Lightning was handed her whiny son with the Ankh of Sol glowing on his forehead, while Ackie excused himself from the room so he would go get her parents. Instead of using his shadow powers to travel around, Ackie would walk outside room saying he would be back soon. Not knowing he would be knocked out by a powerful blow to the back of his head from behind that sent him to the floor. With Nagai walking over him, saying that he doesn't need his plans ruined as he placed a curse on the unconscious Ackie.

"I hope you sensitivity to the Sunlight of Sol or any form of light doesn't harm you that badly." Nagai left Ackie in his unconscious state.

As he traveled away from infirmary area, knowing a handmaiden would wake Ackie up asking why he was asleep on the floor. The only answer he had was a long, blank stare before getting to his feet and staring before excusing himself from the girl as he went in search of Lightning's parents, not knowing Nagai had done to him.

For Nagai, he came to the doorway of the sealed room impressed with the charms and spells used to keep the doors locked. He easily melted through them with black flames and his own feathers. Pouring from the opened doors was the Chaos Power that had grown out of control, surrounding him. Making Nagai smile as he requested it to spread throughout this Palace completely and taint it. That it did as he walked into the room to find a sight. The one proudly standing large crystal with its gold rings was now cracking up and ready to break at any moment.

"Let's hurry this along."

Nagai walked further into the room to only have a hooked chain wrap itself around his waist that restrained his movement forward. A strong voiced asked why he was down here. When he didn't answer, the clicking of a slingshot-crossbow being aimed at him made his head turn. Where he addressed Sailor Comet holding the weapon as Star held the chain that tied him down. Comet repeated her question about why he was down here, while Star didn't let her guard down once, staring right at him.

"Look around you," he said as he placed his hand on Star's chain. "It amazes me that you two can still stand with the Chaos Power around you."

Before he could do something, both girls lunched their Sailor Weapon's attacks as a combination move in one. With Star using a her Five Star Slash move that used her chain in the form of star circle with a midnight blue energy seeping from the links, forming a levitating five-pointed star that slashed Nagai five times. Comet used a move called Yin Yang Force where these circular arrows in the shape of Yin Yang were shot off her slingshot-crossbow that went flying toward Nagai's chest, where they landed and exploded on impact.

They thought their joint attack would finish Nagai off. They both would dismiss their Sailor Weapons before leaving to only have trouble when Star couldn't call back her chain as their attacks failed greatly. Nagai absorb the kinetic energy that the joint attack created, while holding on to Star's hooked chain. Some what impressed with how they tried to take him down before he returned the favor to them

"I hope electrocution doesn't sound that inhumane," he said as he took control over Star's chain.

Star was the first to go down when he used her hooked chain as a conductor to electrocute her, using blue lighting. Quickly she fell to the ground before him and withered in pain, leaving Comet to buy time for the others to get here as Nagai approached her. Comet refused to answer his questions about Xavier having any relationship to former King Ventus's soul. So she was slashed up from head to toe by a massive cloud of sharpen black feathers before left to die. Where her body fell beside Star's unconscious frame, covered in newly made gashes and slashes, while she slowly bleed to death.

"Thanks for the fun, lovelies," Nagai said as he passed them, "but I've got a Master to greet."

Now, Nagai had his back turned to the room that been sealed off, turned to handle two other meddling Sailors, while failing to notice something. The cracked, massive crystal with gold rings that had a dull light started to grow in strength. Meaning its once fading light started to pulse with a new found light as clicking of shoes on the tiled ground could be heard. The steps got louder as cluster of Sailors neared the Crystal Room in a hurry, alarming Nagai who hadn't planned this.

This made him smile since he could just feel the changed energy each Sailor carried from where he stood. He turned his back and looked upon some pretty, upset New Sailors starting with Mercury's who wore a changed uniform with a ice blue collar with two stripes on it, a matching tie and a Heart tie-clip, he had a elongated ice blue ribbon around his waist with mini-shorts that ended near mid-thigh on him, boots that went up to his knees, and small transparent shoulder guards on each one of his shoulders. His tiara had an ice blue gem with snowflake shaped, platinum earring appearing on his right ear.

Venus still wore a traditional vest with an elongated orange bow and orange collar with two stripes on it with the matching orange skirt. She wore heels on her feet with double orange ribbons wrapped around her ankles with another elongated ribbon around her waist. The white gloves with orange rings at the end ran up to her elbow with the transparent shoulder guards. Her long, blond hair was worn in a neon-orange ribbon of some kind with a tiara that had an orange gem as small hearted shaped earrings were in her ears.

Jupiter was still wearing the traditional vest also with an elongated green bow and arching collar with two stripes on it with a green, flip, skirt. She wore green, two-inch heels, and ankle boots on her feet that laced up. With a elongated green ribbon around her waist as the white gloves with green rings at the end that ran up to her elbow with the transparent shoulder guards . Her brown hair was worn in a high pitched pony tail with a tiara that had a green gem with Heart and rose-shaped earrings in her ears.

Neptune still wore an outfit similar to Jupiter's only with the dominate color being sea-foam green. She wore two-inch heels that had a string that was tied up around her calves. Her white gloves were shorter, but had the sea form green theme on her rings. She had a teal choker around her neck that had a silver heart on it. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was tied back with her tiara that had a sea form green gem on it and coral studded for earrings.

Mars still had the traditional vest, an elongated red bow, and collar with two stripes on it as the matching mini skirt came into the picture. She wore plain, red, two-inch heels on her feet with another elongated ribbon around her waist as her white gloves with red rings at the end ran up to her elbows. Transparent shoulder guards whose long red hair was worn freely with a tiara that had a ruby and small heart earrings worn in her ears.

Saturn's uniform was like Mercury's, except his had more of a darker purple color and shorts that covered his knees, and his boots went pass his ankles by an inch or two. The oddly shaped opal diamond laid on his tiara. He still had the small, silver Scythe in his hand that he still called the Great Destroyer, in honor of his father's mythical title.

Spira uniform's was dominantly crimson. She wore a micro-mini skirt that covered up her to mid-thighs. As her almost exposed chest was covered in a string bikini top with a 1/3 vest covering it. As a winged heart appeared on her thin ribbon like bow, she wore gloves that were white with rings ending at the elbow, and a ribbon around her waist. Sparkling high heels covered her feet as she wore a beaded tiara on her ringlet encased hair.

Sol and Oblivion outfits hadn't changed at all, ready for want the Winged before them as Pluto stayed behind with Fuu at the basement level's entrance. Despite just giving birth, Sailor Sol was inching for a fight since she had been excluded for so long. Pluto was upstairs, waiting to take care of any stragglers with the Keybearers to back up the New Sailors. Everyone wore Fuu's personally made protective charms that kept the tainted energy from affecting them in negative matter. Giving them all a chance to the Winged that was facing them now with a happy expression on his face.

"Seems the welcoming party has come to finally greet me," Nagai spoke rather calmly. "Sorry about flooding this Palace with all this Chaos Power, but since its King Ventus III is no longer here to protect, I just had to tear it down."

"Well, I'm sorry to break the bad news to you, Nagai," said a strong voice, "because His Majesty is back in the building."

Nagai looked forward just as New Eternal Sailor Moon entered the Crystal Room dressed in his uniform that consisted of a white vest with a silver collar and tie. A bright-blue heart with a pink crystal in the center was pinned to his tie. Silver orbs appeared on his shoulders, he wore his gloves up to his elbows, silver shorts covered his legs, and a pair of black boots went up to his knees. There was also a white string tied around his waist and the Crescent Moon shinned on his royal forehead. New Sailor Moon stood in front of the New Sailors as the Keybearers went to fallen female Sailors' aid.

"She looks dead." Key bearer Akane kneeled down to Sailor Star.

"Just check her pulse and help me with Comet." Key bearer Xavier advised both Keybearer Akane and Key Warrior.

"Can you please," Key Warrior got growled at by both Coldfang and Thorn.

The Keybearers, with the help of Coldfang and Thorn, cleared out the hurt Sailors before wishing the New Sailors good luck. To only hear a question that would have frozen Keybearer Xavier since it had to do with his sleeping memory shard. He tried to ignore the Winged's words as he only acknowledged New Super Sailor Uranus in a changed outfit similar to Mercury's outfit except he had brownish pants and dark colored combat boots, with an amber gem on his tiara. His pierce left ear that carried a polished, amber stone, shaped heart hanging from a braided, silver string. He told Uranus to comeback in one piece and patted him on the shoulder before joining the others at the basement's entrance.

"Lucky…" Nagai was cut off.

When Sailor Space used a move called "Gravity Pound" that gave her the ability to choose whatever she wishes to change the weight, meaning she can make it light as a feather or heavy as a rock. That brought Nagai to his knees before he could finish talking or even defend himself after she tapped her staff on the ground under her.

"Nice one." Saturn had to learn that move from her.

"Helpful!" Neptune and Jupiter never knew she could do that.

This was where they were told to focus when they were reminded what kneeled before them by an upset Sailor Space. She told them she never like using this ability of hers since it gave her an unfair advantage in battle against foes. However, that wasn't about to last long since the Chaos Power around them would lessen the effects the ability had on Nagai.

"While I am pinned down here," Nagai said as he moved his hands freely, "Drones come forth!"

These familiar balls of shadows came shooting out his own shadow, splitting into two groups with cluster shooting off as others stayed behind. They took the forms of faceless beings right in front of New Sailors, screeching like harpies before taking off toward the silver haired Sailor Space who had stood behind the New Sailors the whole time. Who couldn't defend herself since she had to completely focus her energy and attention on keeping Nagai down.

"Spira Card Gamble!" Spira pressed both her hands on to her chest as a sphere of light appeared before her. It spun around quickly before stopping and showing a picture of a 7, so seven swords flew at the drones. It took only one blow to the chest to end their miserable existence.

"Oblivion Silent Sanctuary!" Oblivion pounds his fists together releasing this thick, black energy field that he flung toward a drone, mercilessly. Wrapping around the creature to the point it wasn't able to make a noise as it just vanish within the dark energy.

"Sol Light of Rainbow!" Sol opened her hands in the form of a half circle forming seven colors of lights that she tossed at seven drones. Each light colored a drone turning them into different colored piles of ash with chalky texture.

"Neptune Water Tornado." Neptune made a spinning motion with her right, index finger in middle of her left hand's palm. Forming several small twisters, she dropped onto the ground like tops that she kicked toward heads of drones. Her twisters grew in size and swallowed the drones one by one, turning them into liquid piles of goo.

"Mercury Icicle Daggers." Mercury sends frozen, elongated water particles with sharpen tips toward the foe. They acted as natural weapons that stabbed the hearts of these creatures before they burst into ice particles.

"Venus Tune of Love." Venus released this cluster of hearts shaped music notes which made the drones so over run with love they implode from inside out.

"Uranus Celestial Clash. " Uranus releases a storm of boulders and strong wind currents from a single punch into the air that crushed the drones all at once.

"Mars Fire Surprise." Mars tossed out these disc-like hearts that buried themselves inside of a drone, burning them from the inside out.

"Jupiter Thunder Shot." Jupiter shocked a few drones with a basketball shaped lightning bolt that she created herself.

"Saturn Soul of Destruction." Saturn swung his small, silver Scythe in a cut circular in the air in front of a drone that fell into pieces with the life drained out of it.

This was where Sailor Space safely stepped out of New Eternal Sailor Moon's way who brought fourth his new weapon to hand, the Eternal Moon Rod. This Tiare looked similar to the one his father used as a Sailor Soldier right down to the smallest designs on there. The crystal began to shine from the brooch attached to his tie. "This is where your gathering of Inner Songs stops! You shall no longer hurt anyone else's creative pulse or flow! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon. He twirled his Tiare around in hand before raising it up above his head to gather power. "Moon Eternal Magic Song!" He gave the Tiare a final swing before pointing it right at Nagai's faces, firing a storm of magical moon dust and song notes right at him.

Not knowing the cracked crystal behind them began to only add more power to Eternal Sailor Moon's attack. The crystal released this bright light that swallowed the room and everyone in and near the basement are, while growing in size. Its light took in the whole Crystal Palace floor by floor until the light encased the immediate area. The light could be seen from space itself as it seemed to be purifying a single place of a tainted energy of some kind.

* * *

"You think he'll like it guys?" Archer looked at a ring.

Keybearer Akane took the ring from her brother, giving it a good look over. She threw it back at her brother who caught it without a sweat. "It looks like something a girl would wear," she told him. "Why not craft a necklace instead?"

"Either way…just make him happy." Fuu shrugged.

Archer then sighed as he started at a platinum ring with small diamonds embedded in half the band and around med-size sapphire. He put it away in an ice blue colored ring box, taking a deep breath and said maybe it was a bad idea. To only be told by Pluto there was nothing wrong with doing what he was thinking as he stood by Keybearer Xavier.

"I hear something." Coldfang looked into the shadows.

"Fuu spell please!" Thorn looked to him. "Make it a good one where we don't have to haul your ass back to a doctor."

This is where Fuu sighed, mumbling something about how he hatred being pushed to partake in a fight as he spoke the words "Brag away charlatan. It's time to roast the man who boasts! Mephisto's Magma!" as he released a series of fire balls. That lit the darken hallways up and showed all that batch of speechless drones were heading their way. So with a snap of Fuu's fingers, the drones were put aflame by the fireballs since the wolves thought the Keybearers didn't need to handle them.

"Shouldn't we take Pluto to the others?" Key Warrior thought he should be with other New Sailors.

"Boy, when he and the rest of you are needed." Thorn stared straight at him. "Then it will happen."

"So sit down and what till single is given." Coldfang added on.

Keybearer Xavier was told by Key Warrior that he should better train his 'pets' to respect his allies in a moment like this. He was told by the wolves he should do what they said while the rest of them stared at Pluto bothering Fuu. Seemed the young thing was repeatedly asking Fuu if he ever thought about them starting a life together.

"We're both too young to be talking about marriage," Fuu said as he kissed Pluto's lips lightly. "Now focus on the battle."

Pluto then huddled up to Fuu while he was called hopeless by Archer who went to place the ring box into his pocket. Not noticing a swirling white light coming from the hallway of the basement that made his Keyblade glow and form a shield around him. The others were encased in a protection charm called Soul Guardian. That Fuu quickly casted that held quite well as they all witnessed this rush of white light push out the surrounding dark light around them. It gave them this odd feeling they usually got when they were around their parents or friends during moment of happiness.

"Fuu…" Pluto buried his face into his chest.

"Oh…Lil' Dee." Keybearer Akane patted his back.

The wolves and Key Warrior stood by Keybearer Xavier who had sat down to look upon the ceiling of the pyramid shaped shield. The way the white light washed over the shield looked like underside of a waterfall. He felt assured that the over flowing positive energy was solving their invading problem for them.

* * *

A column of light began to rise from the Crystal Palace, touching the sky before fading out so that things seemed to return to normal. Down at the basement, Sailor Moon's attack faded away and everyone could see clearly now just as they witnessed Nagai collapse to the ground. Everyone gasped not because Nagai was still alive, but because his wings had been burnt down to bleeding stubs and his skin looked exceptionally pale as painful tears escaped his eyes.

"Lord…Chaos," said Nagai, "save…me, please." Darkness began to wrap around Nagai, pulling him away from the basement, while Sailor Moon feared the worst at the mere mention of the God of Discord's name.

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning," said Sailor Moon. "If Chaos is behind all of this then we have a bigger battle to worry about. No, we're going to have a war on our hands."

Sailor Space agreed with the King of Crystal Tokyo, fearing the worst could be coming for them.

* * *

END!  
On to the next chapter, the final show down against Fallen Winged and New Sailors in the future takes place. Along with someone explained to the their elders why a strange light show from earth was put on.


	24. Chapter 24

A.N

I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this since I was ready to kill of my Fallen Winged after I was done using them. Along with giving Fuu a chance to prove him self in battle even when its not that detailed like the others. Watch out for the ending since its lemon between Xav and Lex.

Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

The light that swallowed the Crystal Palace could be seen from space, catching the attention of the people who lived on the Moon rather quickly. When the light faded with the defeat of the Winged invader this led to Crystal Palace going into another lockdown/recovery period. The New Sailors got a visit from Reks's parents and the Neo Sailors that led to the private meeting taking place. Until the New Sailors were allowed to see their parents, they were left in Doroes and Raisa's supervision. It was the choice that was announced after that meeting took place that New Sailors couldn't waste time.

Edea, Raine, Lex, and Maxi used their time to confront their parents about what they learned about from their past during the Sailor Wars. Archer talked to his parents about his GED results and possible college plans for the future. Diamond was told about the birds and the bees now that he reached his 13th mental year by Saphir and Roxas. Demyx told Mina how proud he was of her for entering her first pageant by herself with Xigbar's help. Kendra told Axel and Marluxia of her romantic feelings for Avatar and wanted their blessing to date him. As for the others, they just used the time to catch up with their own parents before they all left.

That led to where they were now.

The New Sailors were at what Yaragi called his former home as their personal escort with the Keybearers, New Sailors, and Fuu. That was a Cathedral looking castle located in what he called the Shadow Realm that was on a magically shielded piece of land. There were no signs of life of plants were found other then the large building that laid before them. This is where the Fallen Winged made their home; this was where they'd find Nagai.

"Remember children stay together and try not to get killed," Yaragi warned them. "Until we see each other again."

He the leaves them with a promise to meet back up with them whenever they were done.

"Why does that look more like a church?" New Super Sailor Venus asked Keybearer Xavier.

"I suggest you read a section in the 'Beasts of Legend' that tells how Fallen Winged live." Key Warrior asked her.

"So that's the huge book you were reading earlier." New Super Sailor Spira remembered.

The others called her hopeless as they all looked to New Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Space before approaching the castle's doors. The doors opened for them as an eerie squeaking sound came from the hinges that held the doors, allowing them to enter what seemed to be an unlit area with no light whatsoever in it. Where they would walk into a massive entrance hall filled with little to no furniture as wall had large carvings on them. To some the carved walls told the story of how the Winged split apart and sided with either Chaos or Cosmos. The carvings of Cosmos and Chaos were different then what was depicted in other pieces of art.

Before entering the dark building that didn't have any form of man-made or natural light coming into it. Space used a move she called Starry Glow that was a floating cluster of fire balls used for lighting dark areas. That individually linked themselves to a either a Keybearer or New Sailor as a form of light for their dark paths. Fuu used a crystal pedant in the shape of an octagon hanging from silver chain on his neck as his light source. Where they were able to look upon the massive entrance hall they entered through solid oak doors. There was no furniture anywhere as the large walls had carved images of a woman and a dragon.

"Welcome to my home of fun fellow warriors of the Goddess," Nagai's voice greeted them from the darkness. "Hope you all enjoy the fun I left for you."

His voice echoed off the carved walls themselves from darken corners of the large room all were in. They tried to spread throughout the room to find where Nagai was hiding with their limited light sources. To only fail with all they found was piles of blood and moon dust covered feathers before being sealed within the room. It seemed the large, solid oak doors that were already opened for them to enter the building. Closed them leaving the guests who were now locked inside to fall to what plan Nagai had for them.

"This reminds me of a bad horror movie." New Super Sailor Saturn wasn't pleased.

"Still scary." New Super Sailor Mars wanted to smack him.

"Doesn't mean we feel impressed about this." Key Warrior or New Super Sailor Spira had been in worst.

"Boring!" Keybearer Akane poked around with her Keyblade.

"Reminds me of our school's annul hunted house." New Super Sailor Jupiter shrugged.

"Less scary, funnier." New Super Sailor Neptune agreed with Jupiter.

"I would like to attend that." New Super Sailor Sol told New Super Sailor Oblivion.

"Don't look at…" Oblivion noticed something.

New Super Sailor Mercury and Uranus with Keybearer Xavier noticed that the shadows their limited light sources made were moving. That was backed up by Fuu who was protective over an already scared New Super Sailor Pluto. As Space with Moon agreed telling all that they should be careful about where they should step.

If only they were able to take that advice to heart when the moving shadows started to come to life and swallow people. First was Fuu who was guiding Pluto the whole time since he seemed unarmed and Venus who gave off non-threatening vibes. Second was Spira who was caught off guard when looking at them all. 3rd were all the Keybearers, attacking them from behind so they wouldn't stop shadows from taking them instantly. 4th had to be Sol and Saturn right when they were in the middle of launching their attacks. The rest either had to be knocked out or wouldn't go down without a fight, leaving behind an empty room filled with scorched marks on the walls.

* * *

"Children these days," Nagai appeared in the darken room. "Let's see if they survive my mini-nightmares right, Hayate?"

"I can start repairs on the walls, Nagai," Hayate appeared offering to fix the scorched walls. "Since my magically traps fed of the spent energy the children give off."

"It's that Sailor Moon I worry about." Nagai snapped his fingers.

Their once no light was light that gave off a chilly feeling as a better view of the walls came in view for the Fallen Winged. Upon those walls were images of the Chaos and Cosmos battling with weapons drawn. That had been scratched or somehow marked up by the attacks the New Sailors or others had tried to launch.

"Have fun with this as I watch our guests suffer." Nagai left her.

When he left the darkness embrace him as he was still suffering himself from the physical pain of losing of his wings. He was glad his bloody stubs had healed to nothing but fleshy bumps that were slowly turning back into wings. That were wrapped and sewn up until further medical treatment was ever needed on them.

For the guests that Nagai was talking about or even mentioning

They all had fallen into special shadow traps that was making them all live through their worst nightmares or fears. Some of them weren't taken in by the tricks on their minds like ones who didn't go easy when the traps ensnared them. Others who were easily caught tried to hold on to their sanity when even faced with their hidden fears. Not knowing they were all in a large room wrapped up in these large, black, cocoons. That fed from their negative energy vibes or waves they gave off with each fear they were force to live through.

Unable to hear the voice of an unconscious Space that was in the largest cocoon near the end of the room. The quiet voice didn't not come from her lips but the from the glowing gem stone of her tiara. "I call from the depths of this galaxy, come forth, Para!" Space announced as a gathering of white feathers surrounds her prison. That took the form of a man with blond hair and white robes with gold sleeves that had large white wings. Calling himself Para and Space's Summon Spirit, who wasn't pleased with sight before him.

So he used what strength he had at the moment to embrace him and Space in this cloud of pure white feathers. That turned into a vortex of light that banished the shadows around Space's form allowing her to stand. Not like she had a hard time standing with the use of her Feathered Staff has its red orb started to shine. She shook off the tired feeling her short nap of nightmares gave her as she thanked Para for releasing her.

"Anything for the woman who willingly put up with weak spirit like me," Para tried to smile. "Now is their thing else you desire of me?"

"Yes and please don't hold back this time," Space walked to center of the dark room. "Northern Star!" She shouted. Their powers became one as Para's white wings and Space's Feathered Staff glowed brightly. A light similar to that of the north star used on earth for guidance was released within that room. Releasing all from their nightmares and prisons made up of shadow energy.

"Good work Para," Space dismissed him. "I promise after this I will help restore you lost energy."

As he disappeared into a ball of faded light, the wakening New Sailors and others started to stir asking what hit them. Space then use her Wishing Kiss move to light up the room while telling all to wake up. She tried to keep herself from laughing at the odd things the New Sailors and others had to say. Like Akane saying vampire ducks wanted her blood as Spira asked if the evil rat king was gone. Mercury complained about mini versions of Archer hugging him to death or even stomping on him. The others had other weird living dreams of their own before being reminded where they were, and why they were even here.

"You sure you can do this after what happen to you?" Space asked Sailor Moon as she helped him on to his feet.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Sailor Moon had enough of this. "Fuu, I want you to cast a tracker or locater spell."

"On it after I get Pluto to wake up." Fuu answered him.

He was gently using a waking charm to get Pluto to open his blue eyes as the others help each others to their feet. Where they were joined by Xavier's wolves Coldfang and Thorn who were going to be a part of take down. Who wandered over to Pluto with their noses sniffing him before licking the young prince's face.

"Five more minutes!" Pluto mumbled then rolled over in Fuu's arms.

"Stubborn boy." Thorn growled.

"Either you wake boy or we rip you throat out." Coldfang threaten him.

Like that Pluto was wide awake and wrapping his arms around Fuu's waist telling him to make the evil wolves go away. Fuu smiled and held with one arm telling him they had a job to do as protectors of this planet. That Pluto agreed with him too as he allowed to cast an assist guide spell in form of a spirit. The small creature before them requested an order from Moon on where he and the others wanted to go.

"I ask you to take me and the New Sailors only to the leader of these Fallen Winged to finish this off once and for all." Was all Moon said to the spirit.

"As you please." The spirit giggled.

Moon asked Fuu why he even brought this creature fourth as Fuu shrugged saying he was in middle of learning tracker or locater spells. The one he just used was the only one he could use in building filled with negative energy. Pluto and Spira liked the playful little spirit as everybody said their goodbyes to each other. Since this was where they were splitting apart with Keybearers staying behind as back up for the New Sailors. Using a promise Venus called berry-berry cheesecake and car racing vow if they made it out alive. As for the others who were lovers just embraced each other before watching the other walk away.

This was where the New Sailors were taken to flight of stairs that were lit by these lamps made of screeching skulls. That had their mouths shut by an ice attack from Mercury and silence move from Pluto before going on. The floor they entered on after they all climb the stairs was lit unlike the other floors they had passed. The odd thing was there were no doorways except for one that was wide open. Led them into a chamber that was straight from 18th century bed room where Nagai stood before a mirrored wall.

"Seems you all and your friends released your selves from my shadowy gift." Nagai greeted them.

He then pressed his hands toward the glass when the New Sailors stepped into his room requesting he give up easily. To only witness these creatures made of glass walk out of mirror Nagai was touching with his hands.

"Drones please welcome our guests," Nagai ordered them, "while I join our master."

These shiny creatures that looked like spiders mixed into with human traits crawled toward each New Sailor. That launched their own attacks starting with Mercury using Glacier Barrage that launched razor sharp icicles from his hands. Then Spira using 52 Pick-up where she tossed out picture cards these explored when they touched the creatures. Oblivion used Zephyr of the Shadow that sent his own shadow out as a living weapon. Sol used Healing Scar that placed these sub-atomic cracks in the creatures that made them breakable. Pluto used Scary Wail that sent a ghostly image of a wailing head that raised from his staff and gave off this ear piercing scream. Neptune used Wet Kiss where she pressed a finger to her lips drawing the water to her fingers that formed a pair of kissed lips. That she blew away from her finger letting it grow in size. Swallowing the creatures combined with Jupiter's Thunder Shot that shocked a few foes.

As Uranus used Slither Shards, he fired rock like disks from his hands in the form of flat pieces of rock chucks. Mars used her Flammable Strike in the form of these flaming flying pieces of glass that melted everything. Venus used Honey Heart Rainbow that released these rainbow colored hearts that turned the creatures into glass hearts. As Saturn finished everything off with his Shadow Beam that turned everything into just dust. All making sure to make a clear path for Moon so he could get close enough to Nagai.

"You're not escaping before paying for your crimes!" Moon yelled out.

Who was unable to get away through the mirror when a light in the shape slashing motion stopped him. If he turned around he would come face to face with the tip of a sword Sailor Moon called Excalibur in his hand. That he had summoned to his hands after a path was cleared for him through the creatures made of glass.

"I don't want to hurt you since I believe someone like you can be saved from Chaos's evilness as we speak," Moon spoke with a firm voice. "Doesn't mean I'll forgive you for endangering everyone I adore and people I protect."

Nagai didn't care for Sailor Moon's words as the boy's expression before him reminded him of the face Queen Serenity made. That was back when he left her for the service of Lord Chaos during the years she was still a young royal. This made his tighten one of his fists and form a ball of darkness he slowly raised toward the tip of Moon's sword. Didn't mean he would have time to melt the sword and end the young king's life all at. Once since Excalibur's blade started to glow in tune with all the New Sailors tiara's gem stones, as they yelled out Sailor Planet Attack.

Along with Moon who swung the Excalibur in another slashing motion and drew in power from the Planet Attack, yelling the words "Silver Moon Beam Slash". His used the collected energies from all the New Sailors that cut into Nagai's form. The force of the attack was so powerful that mirror behind Nagai's form shattered into pieces releasing this wave of energy that could be felt throughout the building itself by Fallen Winged themselves and Keybearers. Weakening the building's support structure and disrupting the surrounding energy field.

* * *

"You shouldn't worry Xav," Akane assured. "Remember it takes a lot to even make Uranus display anger."

"It's not him I am worried about," Xavier pets his wolves. "It's the Fallen Winged I am worried for since we had plans to go see his dad race."

It seemed just recently Xavier had got interested in the racing circuit favoring race car number 29 Lexaeus Tenou. Asking Lex if they could ever partake in international race of some kind as distraction from this mess. That would have happened on this day in the States like Lex had planned not excepting for this to happen.

"Come on you two," Space called out to them. "We have Fallen Winged to take down."

They stopped talking to themselves as they turned their back to the dark room they all had been sleeping in minutes ago. With Xavier's wolves covering their back sides as Fuu was with them using a tracker spell. Where they were handed off to Yaragi who had appeared just in time since the building was about to cave in on itself. Who lifts his left hand and stopped the building from falling apart amazing Fuu greatly. Who yelled out the words 'From once was apart; Now is one once more!' as the stones of the building fall back together.

To only have two Fallen Winged who weren't pleased with the people before them as they decided to 'play' with them. One was Hayate the other a leather clad man with shoulder length blond hair calling himself Fangel. Both asked the Sailor, the young Sorcerer, two Keybearers and two wolves how they wanted to die. The answer came in the form of an upset Xavier who hatred his plans with Lex were ruined because of this.

"Coldfang and Thorn," Keybearer Xavier wasn't wasting his time attacking them. "SIC!"

With pleasure as they stepped forward and before taking off after one Hayate as Akane and Key Warrior went after Fangel. Yaragi made sure to cast no violate spell that kept the Fallen Winged from harming the Keybearers. Making it easy for the both Winged to fall at the hands of the Keybearers with their cracked crystals left behind.

"Remind me to never piss you kids off." Yaragi reminds himself.

"We done yet?" Key Warrior picked up the cracked crystals.

Xavier ended up thanking both his wolves as Akane said they should hurry up and meet up with the others. This made all smile as Fuu joined them coughing his head off saying something about battle and weaponry spells being hard to use. Since he was caught off guard by a another set of Fallen Winged who thought he was a easy target. To only fall by his hands when he used their spells against them with his own twist. Came out with two more crystals covered in scorch marks as he asked if they were done slaying winged.

"Not by a long shot, children." Two more showed up.

"Since our leader is currently playing with your friends," Another appeared. "We're going to place with you."

Both were white haired twins with black wings that stretched out about five feet from their upper backs. One had longer than the other in black clothing by the name Jin as the other wore all white with short hair named Ubble. Both were here to try to end the Keybearers' lives for invading their home, and slaying their friends.

"We'll take Ubble." Keybearer Akane and Key Warrior faced him.

"Leaving me with you cute blond of a friend." Orn joked about Xavier.

"This just keeps getting better." Thorn wasn't please.

"Just shut up," Coldfang growled at him. "…and FOCUS!"

Instead of answering Fallen Winged twins as they neared them with Keyblades drawn and wolves at their sides. As Yaragi watched from afar, ignoring the calls the twins directed toward him for help.

* * *

Archer sat outside the room that held the entrance to a portal that led to the realm the Fallen Winged were staying. With his Keyblade laying on his lap as he looked to something laying in his hand at the moment.

"So that's what she told me about," A familiar voice startled him. "Most have cost a lot from what I see."

The person got a face full of Keyblade before revealing themself to be his dad, holding a trey of food for him. Joseph stood in front of his son with a meal trey in his hand, asking about the ring box in his son's hand. Archer, for the first time in his life, blushed while trying to say something about it being a engagement ring. That made Joseph smile as he placed the trey next to Archer, telling him he better eat up before the action started.

"Don't worry it's not something your Uncle Sora tried cooking like last time," Joseph knew Archer was picky about what he ate. "Your mother sent me here to feed you since you took your Uncle Roxas' shift."

Archer then placed the ring box in his pocket before taking the plastic fork that laid on the trey next to him. Where he was asked why he was even took up guard duty over a portal the New Sailors and others stepped into. Hours ago after it was opened by Yaragi in the first place so that the New Sailors and others could use. That would be protected in shifts by the others left behind who were awaiting for Space's signal.

"Who cooked this?" Archer asked about his meal.

"A new head chef who started working in Crystal Palace's Kitchen," Joseph pulled out his camera. "I think she calls herself Kay Winterhall the wonder chef, or something."

Joseph ended up showing the image of a burnet with her hair in this messy tail with hazel eyes dressed as a chef. She hold oven mittens on and was pulling out a whole cheese cake made with all kinds of berries. In the back ground of the kitchen scene what seemed to be Neo-King Ventus watching her every step.

"Mom didn't send you here to make sure some creature hadn't crawl from the portal to kill me ?" Archer asked.

"No, More like I volunteered since the room I was in was getting a little too heated for me," Joseph pulled something out of his pocket. "So am I getting a son-in-law or not?"

"Depends if he says yes after what I put him through in the past." Archer bit his lower lip.

Joseph then smiled and told him he would switching out with Naminé or his mom within a few minutes. Asking if he wanted they could go over those college plans he had told them about before all this even started. This made Archer almost choke on the food he was chewing as a coke can was tossed to him.

"Drink up and remember to report anything odd when you see it," Joseph reminds him of why he was sitting there. "When this is over and Goddess I hope it is ask that Maxi kid or I'll tell his parents their eldest son isn't a virgin anymore."

Like that Joseph turned his back to his son while taking a picture of him saying a single photo is worth a thousand words. Away he walked leaving Archer to return to guard duty of the portal filled room before he switched off. With whoever Joseph told him he be changing places with as he ate the meal he was brought.

"Goddess, I hate my dad sometimes." He felt the bump in his pocket.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Leaving behind the old foe for what they seemed to be normal life as a foe unrelated to Chaos steps in. All the while the New Sailors return to their lives as teenagers and citizens of Crystal Tokyo not knowing of the new danger.


	25. Chapter 25

A.N

Finishing off my Fallen Winged the way I did was something I been wanting to do after getting bored with them. The way I made everything fall back into place after the take down of the Fallen Winged amazed me.

Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Leaving behind an empty room with its floor covered in glass and blood in a Cathedral looking castle was easy for the Keybearers, New Sailors, and Fuu. There weren't any drones or Fallen Winged left to stop them from returning home. So after the crystals that were once Fallen Winged were collected and brought together, everyone met up with Yaragi outside the Cathedral. Yaragi would take them back to the portal that led them back to the Crystal Palace's grounds. He wasn't returning with them since he thought it was his duty to finish off the Cathedral. Who turned down an offer Reks gave him about being an advisor for the palace after making a promise to Sailor Space and the children he would return if the Goddess ever allowed it.

That was the last time that they all ever saw him as they passed through his make-shift portal to return home. Where they were welcomed back by their parents and relatives through hugs or close embraces of a loving kind. A few pieces of good news took place for each and every one that changed the depressing mood.

Archer ended up showing the ring he been holding onto to Maxi asking him to marry him. Kendra was given a boutique of her favorite flowers from Avatar as nervous Pacifica asked B-19 on a date. Mina asked if the cheesecake and race car promise was still on insisting they have Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon. Lightning and Snow just wanted to be with their fiancés and children as Percy needed to sit down.

The others were unable to function when a shocking surprise for Xavier was shown in by Doroes and Raisa.

"Xavier, she came by the shop early looking to meet you," Doroes tried to explain. "She insisted on being here."

"So we give you your mother." Raisa tried to not cry.

Both blonds allowed a 30 something year old woman in a mini-blue dress that only had one strap with no sleeves. In matching 3 inch platform sandals that tied around the ankles and headband around 5'9" with long Star kissed colored blond hair calling herself Grace Lilly Hartford. Saying how she couldn't wait for the day of his birthday to meet the son she had to up and abandon on a grave.

"Seems you made a friend," Grace meant who Xavier was standing by. "He seems nice."

Xavier was too shocked even to speak as Lex lightly smirked telling him to go talk to woman who was his birthmother. So Lex gently took one of Xavier's hands and pulled him behind him toward this Grace introducing them. When Xavier still didn't talk as Grace made an offer for him and his friends to spend a weekend at her beach house. Mina and Percy agreed too as the others around Lex and quiet Xavier just stared. They tried to encourage Xavier to say something since the guy was just standing their speechless. So when Michiko walked up to her son, patting him on the back telling him there was nothing to be scared about.

"Then who was my father?" Was when Xavier finally spoke.

Grace ended up crying and embracing Xavier as she shoved his face right into her chest, saying abandoning him was her biggest regret. Going on about how 16 years ago she had a romantic fling with older man. Who looked like an older version of Xavier wearing a similar silver chain around his right wrist with similar key chains on it. Whom slept with Grace on April 21, 2202 around 8:49 PM that nine months later. Led to baby Xavier being born in a free clinic to Grace and her older lover which they couldn't keep. Grace was a teenager and her older lover wasn't staying around long as they ended up making a choice.

"We both thought leaving you on that grave so that you would be found by someone was a good idea then," Grace sighed. "Now look at you."

By now, she let go of Xavier's head from her chest just not her arms as she stopped crying completely. Didn't mean she released Xavier as pictures of him and her were taken by Joseph as Mina compared this moment to a soap opera. Archer slipped a ring on Maxi's finger as both their parents had something to say. The others were so overwhelmed with Xavier's mother and the engagement they didn't notice something.

"Who wants cheesecake?" Someone announced.

A Cheesecake made by the new head chef of Crystal Palace's Kitchen Kay Winterhall the wonder chef herself. Neo-King Ventus been wanting to taste since it came from the oven was now being cut up in to pieces, and passed out on these glass plates with rose and crescent moon carvings that were gifts from Yaragi. As a welcoming home party took place with more cake pieces and questions about what the children went through. To only fall apart when Mina wanted to leave for some singing show she got email alert about.

That would lead to some of teens wanting to go with her support while an odd request from Neo-King Ventus was made. It had to do with him wanting to personally chat with Xavier and his mother about some recent news. So his friends left him behind with Lex promising to pick him up later as Roxas asked Grace if he seen her before. Revealing that she was a prima ballerina, who may have performed privately for royal family once, or twice.

As that party seemed to be coming to an end for those people one in the Palace's new infirmary was just starting up. That was where 2 still recovering woman Sailors could be found in company of a young nurse and Dr. Randy Laurent Dreamcia. Yukio's body was covered in stitch up gashes and deepen cuts as Asuna was being treated for electrical burns. Who were both on sick leave as Sailors until they were fully healed and recovered. Leaving one of them to live through what she called 'a torturous moment in her life as a guardian'. Since daily visits from a redheaded man name Reno that took place 3 to 6 times a day or night for Yukio.

"At least give him a chance since the Palace is in celebration because of our latest victory," Dr. Randy suggested. "His intentions seem honorable."

"Yeah and since he's a fellow…" Yukio cut Asuna off.

"Like I said before 'I rather kiss a rattle snake in heat then go out with him'," she yelled it. "So we done?"

"If a guy like that asked me out…" The nurse got all oozy.

She was unable to speak when the said redheaded man named Reno show up with circus tickets and a single flower named Amelia. On time telling all they were missing the main party being held in the throne room. Asuna used the excuse she wasn't in the mood for cake or chatting with anyone as the nurse and Dr. Randy left them. Yukio was given the single Amelia while asked if she was interested in attending a circus with him.

"They just broke ground in some clearing north of Tokyo and got some cool acts like a massive tank filled with mermaids," Reno remembered of some of what he saw. "They're calling themselves the `Mystic Circus'. "

Yukio wanted to turn him down after saying no to the private dinners or going dancing he been encouraging to take her out on. To only be caught in between in giving a maybe or an actual yes because of the flower he bought her. So she ended up giving him an answer that made him loudly cheer since it was a yes. Before he helped her off her assigned bed, asking if she wanted to join the main party before they ever head out.

* * *

In a five star hotel called the Hilton Resort Gardens, on its 2nd floor, where it multi-ball rooms were located. Contestants for the New Tokyo Idol was having its auditions with its producers giving them a call back or not. The remanding contestants would face a special panel of judges who approved them for the show, or not. So newly arrived contestant 2160 Minako Aino was nervous about the whole thing.

"Plucking the feathers from that damn Fallen Winged feels way better than this." Mina could feel the pressure.

"You can do this," Percy calmly spoke to her. "You know everyone gave up that party our parents threw for us to be here to support you."

Lex told Mina to take a cleansing breath as Raine told her to visual something calming like her pirate obsession. Diamond offered a piece of the chocolate bar Fuu had given him as Akane stopped taking pictures. Edea just held her hand and agreed with Lex since Mina may hyperventilate as Kendra held her sheet music. Maxi and Archer were in their own world after the lilac haired boy accepted the ring on his finger.

"Can you stop with the mushiness already?" Percy kept himself from vomiting.

"Diamond." Fuu asked something of him.

Percy was put in his place about ruining a private moment between two new fiancés while being reminded of something else. Diamond was a strong young man and not a child thanks to his Keybearer and Sailor training. That left the pink haired boy with a sore arm as he wished Mina good luck with her private audition. Where he got a kiss on the lips by Mina, who turned her back to them all when her number was called.

"Next time I'll turn you into something that Mina can carry around in designer bag," Fuu threaten Percy. "I always wanted to try morphing spells on LIVE test subjects."

"I want a dog breed that doesn't bark." Kendra agreed with Fuu.

"So you done trying to ruin their cherished moment?" Lex asked him.

This would have led to Percy asking Lex why he wasn't against the union of his older brother and known trouble maker. If it wasn't for Mina heading off toward for her private audition as she ended up grabbing Percy, and forcedly kissing him to get instant confidence. Before taking her music sheets and running off.

"Knock 'em dead!" Percy yelled.

Everyone else did the same as the noises of sirens went off outside the building as a murder scene was sectioned off. Two severally burnt bodies of newlywed couple were found in their car across the street from the Hilton. The woman's body was completely burnt unlike the man's whose lips and insides were only burnt. Their wedding bands and rings were the only thing missing from their melted bodies. When they were looked over by the police and CSI teams, they had two nameless suspects who may have done this.

"They were pair of 14 year olds of opposite genders wearing sailor suit outfits who seem to be siblings." One witness said.

"The girl wore her hair in these blond ponytails and had clear blue eyes as the boy had long white hair he wore tied back in a red ribbon with a scarred right eye." Another witness stated.

After those witness' statements were recorded by the police a women re-applying her lip stick watched from the back of the crowd around the yellow tape, wanting to know what happen at the scene. Her long, star kissed colored blond hair and leather like outfit would attract attention to her if someone noticed her. As she placed her lipstick in her pants pocket while she turned around and almost ran into a fellow blond.

"Sorry, in a hurry Miss…" The fellow blond revealed himself to be Roxas.

"Its Flare." Was all she said.

She then looked right into his eyes and reached out for him right hand as his mind started to fill with a song. It sounded like it was being hummed as this heated feeling a raised in his chest like his insides were aflame. To only fall into this trance as this Flare approached him with her black eyes taking on this fiery glow. Who was ready to claim his lips if it wasn't for this protective Moon energy that repelled her and woke Roxas.

"Seems your stronger than I thought," Flare walked passed Roxas. "Until next time my meal."

Letting her body turn to air itself as Roxas came back to world of consciousness remembering why he was here. Kairi's voice made his head turn since she didn't look so happy mentioning why he almost got kissy face with a woman. He tried to point her out in the crowd of strangers around them to only find she had gotten away.

"Come on we have a job to do," She grabbed him. "Sometimes I think the further you age, the dumber and more clueless you get."

She even said he still acts like a younger version of Axel back in the day as he just followed her willingly without struggling. Dumbfounded a simple woman was able to place him in a trance in crowd of people. Without using any form of magic or causing a commotion without flashy antics as he shoved it aside.

"I think we have a new foe by looks of this." Kairi sighed.

As Roxas and her asked for the officer in charge of the whole crime scene to know how the investigation was going . Mina was about to sing her heart out in front of panel of producers and one single judge. Using the song 'I need a man' from one of the Winged Diva Jewel's albums with only use of music sheets. Who only had a microphone to sing into as an instrumental melody of the song started to play for her.

"Hey! This mike turned on?"

"You want me to sing now?"

"Okay...WWWOOOOWWW!"

"I don't care if you don't talk to me since I am not that kind of girl.

I don't care if you don't walk with me don't give me such a thrill.

I don't care by the way you look you should know I'm not impressed.

Cause there is just one thing I am looking for and he don't wear a dress."

"I need a man."

"I need a man."

"I need a man."

"I need a man."

"Babe, babe, babe, babe….don't shake your legs don't let the double comb your hair.

Don't pile the put just leave it there, I like your fingers there.

You know them down, I can't turn it back I can take you anywhere.

I don't need love forgot that stuff.

You know I don't care."

"I need a man."

"I need a man."

"I need a man."

"I need a man."

"I don't need a heart breaker 50 things that make him a two timer, dirty little money maker, muscle clad, cheat skate, low down, woman hated, triple douse and double date, yellow bellied alligator."

"I don't care if you don't talk to me since I am not that kind of girl.

I don't care if you don't walk with me don't give me such a thrill.

I don't care by the way you look you should know I'm not impressed.

Cause there is just one thing I am looking for and he don't wear a dress."

"I need a man."

"Leave me alone."

"I need a man."

"Don't take me home."

"I need a man."

"Babe...you just older."

"WOO!"

"WOO!"

"Hey boy.

Come on."

"I take you any time.

Woo!"

"Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe, babe. Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe, babe. Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe, babe!"

"WHOO!

"I need a man."

Was sung loud and done with some air guitar hand gestures by Mina who afterward put on her brightest smile, and posed for them. Waiting for what the 1 judge and producers had to say about her mini-performance. Hoping in her eyes she would get a call back to face the panel of judges a 2nd time around.

"Well Miss. Aino, we're iffy about allowing you in because your father was a former contestant a few years back and he's a well known musician." One producer spoke rather firmly.

"Doesn't mean your performance impressed us to point we want you to be a part of this." Another pointed out.

"Meaning?" She asked with teary eyes.

The 1 judge held up a yellow card singing she was in and to bring back the funk to face the other judges for her call back. She cheered before running up to the table where the judge and producers were taking the yellow card. She made sure to thank them for this chance while running to the door way.

"This does beat plucking the feathers off those Fallen Freaks," She yelled. "I can't wait to tell dad and the others!"

She feel silent when she passed a red haired women with the number 2165 strapped to her back walking pass her rather slowly. The aura of power the woman carried froze Mina in her foot steps as this humming entered her mind.

"Glad to meet a fellow contestant," The woman addressed Mina. "I am Burnadette."

"Minako Aino." Was the only thing the blond girl could say.

"Wish me luck since I am next." She crossed her fingers.

Mina could only muster a half smile when she felt her upper chest area start to heat up when she further looked at this Burnadette. That didn't last long when Burnadette walked away from her asking to meet up later. Wouldn't be answered by Mina who ran off as soon as the lower half of her body allowed her too. Not knowing when she entered the waiting area in search of her friends to only find police officers. Who were asking fellow contestants or hotel staff about any information about what happen across the street.

"If I wanted to be in Soap Opera," Mina was feeling over whelmed. "I would have tried out for our school's…"

She was reminded of her school's beauty pageant and Drama Competition she hadn't even sighed up for yet. Made her need her cell phone that she left with Percy who were with her friends somewhere in this massive room. So she grabbed the tallest chair she could find and stood upon it rather quickly.

"Can the following people please report to where I am standing," Mina called out her friend's names. "Along with her boyfriend!"

* * *

With in a private chamber of the Crystal Palace, Snow and Lightning got their chances to spend time with their families. Sakura showed off a wedding dress Xeikm had gotten for her as Snow who held Cephiro the whole time. Xemnas also held Apollo Luke, encouraging Lightning to pose in her wedding dress for Ackie.

"Its bad luck!" She almost yelled it.

"WHAT?" Sakura heard her.

"Sakura don't listen to her," Ackie knew how gullible his sister was. "It's just a silly mortal superstition."

"Cephiro," Snow held their daughter toward Sakura. "Doesn't mommy look pretty?"

"More like Claire not wanting to show us her pretty dress." Xeikm was disappointed in her.

"Correction, she wants to be called Lightning now." Xemnas corrected Xeikm.

Lightning tried to keep her angry in check, wanting to tell them she just wasn't in the mood to put on a frilly piece of clothing. All the lace and white fabric just wasn't something she picture herself marrying Ackie in. Since the dress that laid before her was picked out by Sakura who had gone shopping with her fathers.

"I need to change!" Sakura complained and tagged at her veil.

"Sakura you look fine," Snow hold Cephiro off to Xeikm. "I agree with your brother about what my sister said being a silly superstition."

Before Sakura could run off and remove the white and light blue colored, sweetheart neckline, with thin gold straps, ball dress. It's sheer veil that she was covering her face would be pulled aside by Snow's strong hands as he pulled her face. Up to look into his own eyes where she was told she still looked as beautiful to him as she did when they first touched. She still insisted on changing out of her dress as he suggested on helping her.

"Fine, but hands to yourself this time." She could never turn him down.

"Ackie, be a good brother-in-law and watch my kid and parents." Snow didn't take his eyes off Sakura.

"We're not in-laws yet." Ackie didn't like how Snow was taking advantage of him.

Attention switched from Sakura and Snow to just him as Lightning told him she wasn't trying on the dress. He looked to the dress then her twice before shrugging not caring if she try it on or not as he turned to his son. Who was happily reaching out toward his cousin Cephiro who sat in her grandfather Xeikm's arms.

So Apollo Luke and Cephiro were put in a nearby playpen as both could play with each other in peace. Attention turned to a room that had been turned into a vast computer area within the Crystal Palace, was occupied by two habits. One was B-19, who had made this room his home and the other was Pacifica. Where she learned the cyborgs systems were compatible with Crystal Palace's super computer.

"Do we have Mr. Saphir and Dr. Marluxia to thank for you being here?" Pacifica asked B-19 teasingly.

When she didn't get an answer from B-19 right away after she was shown in this off-limits part of the Palace by him. She had to calmly walk over to this odd looking chair he was sitting in repeating her question. That was answered by B-19, who had this strange head band with wires contacted to it in his hands.

"They thought it would help improve the Palace's safety since our knowledge of the future troubles could come in handy," B-19 stated. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Just because our 'date' was a dinner in and me talking must of the time," Pacifica neared him. "Don't mean I want it to be over."

She ended up sitting beside him on the odd chair asking what the head band he was holding did if worn. That sparked something inside of B-19, who found himself explaining how his recharge and data exchanged system worked. Where focus from them was turned toward guests the Neo-Kings had been privately visiting. They were in the form of Xavier and his birthmother Grace with Michiko sitting in on everything. Who were asked separate sets of questions relating to collection of past life memories Xavier carried, and older lover Grace once had.

"Who knew being with your birthfather would led to me meeting such handsome kings," Grace excitedly chimed. "I just wish he was still with me now."

"Do you at least know anything more about him?" Xavier had to know.

"Other than him having the same silver chain and Keychains you wore…" Grace shrugged.

The only other things she knew about him were that he was good with swords and had a love for wolves and dogs. Were the only things she could tell the Neo-Kings and now Xavier when they were dismissed.

"Do you have a ride home?" Michiko asked both of them.

"Lex is picking me up for a late night date." Xavier checked his cell phone.

"I was driven here by those blond haired twins." Grace screeched.

Michiko offered to take Grace home as Xavier ran off to his and Lex's agreed upon meeting point still checking his cell phone. Leaving Michiko alone with the blond woman who was claiming to be his birthmother.

"He must have been a hand full when raising him," Grace faced Michiko. "I miss anything?"

"Other than awakening of his supernatural gift and him becoming a Keybearer." Michiko shrugged.

Michiko ended up handing her a picture of Xavier in his school uniform with his friends surrounding him saying she was welcomed into his life. Before warning her if she choice him there would be dangerous risks. To only be told Grace was willing to do anything to re-contact with a son she regret giving away.

* * *

"Two hearts plus their rings." Flare dumped two crystal hearts and melted gold rings in a jar.

"Anything from Burnadette?" The holder of the jar asked.

"No," Flare was checking her lipstick. "She's hasn't contacted me or the others.

The holder of the jar told her to go back out to the world and collect more hearts of lovers while forgetting about Burnadette. Flare just shrugged deciding to go after the tasty soul of blond man she met after killing her last victims.

"Remember Flare," She was warned. "The guardians of this realm aren't like the last."

"We aren't aligned with vile God they call Chaos." Flare laughed. "Nor do we have anything to do with their precious Goddess, Cosmos."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful," The jar's holder spoke with fear in her voice. "It's hard to find lost souls."

Flare just waved her off saying she had more happy marriages to shatter and a life to collect on as she licked her lips. She could still remember how she looked into Roxas' heart while placing him under her hypnotic song. That made her feel these chills and shivers of excitement through her hollow shell of a body.

"I gotta love feasting on him and whoever he calls his lover." She found herself laughing.

As she walked from what looked like a mausoleum in middle of a forgotten graveyard filled with screaming spirits. She didn't pay attention to as she came to edge of the graveyard and turned into a heated wind. That blew toward the scenic sight of the Crystal Palace that had its habits turning in for the night. Would have blown open a firmly closed bay window that led into the room of young Prince Diamond Tsukino. Who was being put down for the night by his parents insisting that he and Fuu start to share bedrooms.

"Not until your older," Saphir tried to compromised with his son. "We're still teaching you about the birds and the bees."

"Now it's time to go to bed." Roxas was getting tired.

"I want to be with Fuu." Diamond whined.

He then was kissed on forehead while being told Fuu needed breathing room instead of being smothered. Not like Diamond cared as he laid back in his own bed hating how he wasn't allowed to sneak in to Fuu's room anymore.

* * *

END!

The new foe strikes once more during the school's festival right under the New Sailors' noses with out getting caught. Along with the head of Crystal Tokyo's newest attraction in denial about two of his performers being killers.


	26. Chapter 26

A.N.:

I been excited about wanting to write about the Mystic Circus in one of my stories for some time with this very plot in mind. Along with the whole gang doing a maid café kind of thing with a new charrie being introduced into the mix.

Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

The newest attraction to Crystal Tokyo was gaining attention after giving out free tickets to certain social groups. The people and their guests showed to see the shows these entertainers were putting on. They were amazed and impressed with the creatures that were gathered from all around the known universes. So word spread about this 'Mystic Circus' that was run by a masked man named Mr. X.

Who at the moment was turning away local police officers at the entrance of his Circus's big tent while rehearsals were still going on. He kept them from arresting 2 pre-teens in his care who were prime suspects in an on-going murder case. Mr. X told them that both children didn't have the mind set to take the life of mortals. He requested the law enforcement to leave his place of business before he had to remove them by force.

"Have a nice day," Mr. X said his good-byes to the officers. "Make sure the door hits you on your way out."

He didn't listen to them saying they would be back with a proper warrant and stronger help to handle the situation. He returned to the inside of the massive red and white tent where all kinds of acts were in action. The upper part of the tent was filled with the trapeze team going over their routines. The lower half of the tent had people of all kinds moving around all types of objects around three massive rings. Each one of them was different from the person beside and above them as gossip filled the air. The topic was about the 2 pre-teens in the Circus's care being blamed for something they never did.

"Poor Wen and Len." One woman pitied the pre-teens.

"Don Lee, please tell me you're not feeling sorry for those orphans?" Another woman asked other.

Both women were chatting near the 2nd massive ring messing with tribal looking items that matched their odd clothing. Both had strange tattoos over their barely clothed bodies with shades of blue as their hair color. The only differences between them was one had ears and a tail the other was completely human.

"Ladies may you cease with the chatting, please?" Mr. X asked them to stop chatting. "Since the people you talking about are in the room."

Women looked to the side where the bleachers were and found the main pieces of their conversation de-scaling whole fish. The double pigtailed blond in sailor suit dress looked liked she was going to cry. As the pony tailed, white haired boy was comforting the blond haired girl as best he could look their way.

"We're going to be looking over the dance equipment." Don Lee left dragging her friend with her away.

Mr. X who wore an all white mask with a stripped black and white suit with a simple hat on turned to the pre-teens. Sighed to himself as he called both pre-teens and told them they could go feed the mermaids. Warning them to be careful since a few of the finned creatures in their care were in a bad mood. Along with advising both of them to watch their emotional peaks since that's when their gifts shined through.

"Yes Mr. X." Both answered him.

The White haired boy used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away blond girl's tears while she picked up a bucket filled with scaled fish. He carried the other bucket filled with clams and peeled shrimp chasing after her. Saying something about them needing to tell someone other than Mr. X what they saw that day.

"Wendy, you know there was nothing we could have done for those people." The white haired boy knew what girl was thinking.

"Doesn't mean we had to watch that woman or whatever she was…" Wendy tried to keep herself from crying. "…Kill those people ,Allen."

Allen knew she could recall the moment they both witnessed a blond haired woman burn a married couple alive. Using a simple kiss to make the husband burst into flames from inside-out as his wife just burned. After she was done turning them into fried versions of themselves she stole their hearts and wedding wings. Leaving the only real witnesses to that crime to run away before they were wrongfully arrested.

"Let's just go feed the mermaids." Allen took her hand.

"Alright…." Wendy sniffled.

Allen smiled and guides her to the other side of the massive tent that led to another tent where a giant tank was located. The only light source came from the tank itself followed by splashing sounds and giggling. If looked into from the very top where a platform contacted to a flight of steps was something amazing could be found. Since in the water of the tank were a massive gathering of all women mermaids. Colorful tail fins in all shades attached to torsos that came in female forms wrapped in brightly colored fabrics. Some had the same hair colors or even got along personality-wise as some of them started to surface.

"What you guys feeding us?" One redhead asked.

"Do you have more of one creature called shrimp?" Another wanted more of it.

"God," A pink haired one rolled her eyes. "You and food from this planet."

"At least its better then what we used to eat on Atlantica." A browned haired one splashed around.

Allen ended up doing the tossing of the fish from the buckets when Wendy just sat there fighting back her tears. To only give into her sadness over something she couldn't do as the weather changed outside the tents. Led to the mermaids swimming over to Wendy and asking if she was alright as Allen tried to get her to stop crying.

* * *

What supposed to be a sunny day on the massive grounds of Neo Tenchi for its school wide and sports festival. Would be ruined by the sudden change of weather as everything was moved into the in-door dome and an empty building. Giving a certain gang of teens a chance to partake in the festivities or help out in some way. Since their joint homeroom was running a Formal Café with girls dressed as maids and guys in butler like attire. Serving sweets drinks and pastries; all recreated

recipes from both Fallen Moon and Olympus.

"Welcome to Sankai," The members of the café greeted visitors with, "Where do you want $to sit?"

After you were greeted by a maid or butler you were placed on a fancy decorated table where visitors were given a menu. The colorful list of drinks and food with fair prices on them would be looked through by the visitor. If they picked something wanted the maid or butler acting as they server will take their order. Walk off to a made shift kitchen, where the order will be placed, made, and taken back to the visitor. Who could enjoy their treats and pay afterward with an option of filling out a small comment card.

"I can't believe we're so popular!" Raine tried to keep her excitement under control.

"With these outfits we're wearing made by Mina and Sakura," Akane hugged her serving tray. "We are sure to make the must for the class trip."

"Don't forget the menus Xavier and Raine designed." Fuu passed them.

"True!" Both girls agreed.

"We're going to get back to work?" Kendra asked all.

Before they could further speak, a mentally 14 year old Diamond came running into the area heading toward Fuu. Who openly welcomed the young prince with a warm embrace asking him if he was with his nanny. That was answered with a simple no since Diamond was now old enough to not need one anymore. Didn't mean he grew out of the use of an escort or body guard like Avatar, who wasn't far behind Diamond. Saying something about the young prince needing to learn to stop running away.

"I just wanted to be with Fuu," Diamond held on to the young sorcerer. "So give me a few minutes."

"Doesn't mean you should be running off," Avatar wasn't letting this go. "You aren't a child anymore."

Diamond ignored him asking where the other people of their gang were at the moment since only a few of them were here. Fuu and Kendra explained the others were taking part in the school's sport teams try outs. Along with one of them privately meeting with the school's pageant committee rather late. As Fuu said something about going to visit them since his break was coming up, and Diamond wanted to come. Avatar would have objected if wasn't for him being distracted by Kendra's presence around him. Who asked him if he was willing to come stay or live permanently at her family's home in her softest voice.

Fuu agreed to having Diamond with him as he traded in his apron and serving tray for his rain gear and umbrella. Where he left joint class rooms 3-A through B on the 3rd floor marked 'Sankai Café' with Diamond by his side. For the rainy outside where they could take the covered walk away or coddle stone path to the sports dome. They decided to go for a walk in the rain sharing the cover of Fuu's umbrella to stay dry.

"My dads and uncles would always take me and Reks through the rose garden when it rained." Diamond told Fuu.

"Lucky you," Fuu couldn't help but laugh. "Since Aaron and I lived on the Moon half our life because of my mother and father's careers. We never witnessed it rain or even drizzle unless we came to Earth with one of them."

"You got to live on the Moon?" Diamond asked interested.

"In a confine living space with only a provided for nanny to watch Aaron and me," Fuu hated remembering. "The real freedom we had was the times we even allowed outside."

He ended up quietly telling Diamond he better be ready for what would come if he ever further wanted life with Fuu. Diamond curiously asked him what he meant as the words diplomatic amenity was all that came up. As they walked down the cobble stone path where they came upon a dramatic scene they didn't excepted. It seemed a familiar cheerleader was angrily yelling at Xavier for taking Lex from her. Under the cover of a memorable gazebo dedicated to some teacher with Xavier hugging his sketch book tightly between them.

"We should help him." Diamond didn't like the way the cheerleader was treating Xavier.

"Yeah I know," Fuu lifts his hand. "For just 1 hour or 2 become the animal that represents you."

Before the girl could get another angry word in edge-wise she was turned into white furred weasel before Xavier. Who sighed and walked away from her thanking Fuu for the save as Diamond greeted him. This led to all three of them heading towards the sport dome together deciding to tell Lex about what happen. It's just the welcoming party that greeted them they weren't expecting when they got there. Because awaiting for them were senior members of the School's lacrosse team asking them which one was Xavier.

"That would be him," Diamond pointed him out. "He's spiky haired blond!"

"Not helping." Xavier was too scared to speak up.

Fuu then closed his umbrella since they were inside and turned away to push Xavier forward toward the muscle clad group of guys. Who all wore shorts and shirts saying Arch Angels lacrosse team carrying netted rods. Asking if they could personally meet their Co-Captain's boyfriend after hearing about him. So here they were greeting the guy and his friends at one of the entrances of the dome on their joint break.

"Guys back to the field before couch crucifies you all," Lex's voice made heads turn. "Now move it!"

The guys surrounding Xavier, Fuu, and Diamond did as Lex requested while telling him he caught himself quite a looker. That made Lex tell them to keep their eyes and hands to themselves before he turned to his friends. Somewhat happy to see them as he noticed Xavier wasn't really in the best of moods as he approached.

So he ended up gently reaching out to Xavier asking him if there was something bothering him or his fellow team mates scared him. Xavier accepted Lex's touch on him as he informed him about what happen between him and the cheerleader. Lex then confidently smiles as he possessively wraps his arms around Xavier's waist. Telling him he preferred him over an airhead with pom-poms allowing the blond to stand on his tip toes, and claim his lips. To only be reminded that they had witnesses in form of Fuu covering Diamond's eyes.

"I told you I'm not 7 anymore," Diamond removed Fuu's hand from his eyes. "So let me see since I was told about the birds and the bees."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you seeing them make out." Fuu blankly told him.

Lex told them to break the verbally bickering since today was special day for their school that turned into rainy mess. Xavier just stayed in Lex's embrace asking if they could head in to see what the others were up too. Was something Diamond wanted since he heard Maxi's semi-broken leg was healed over, and wanted to see him in the water. Fuu just wanted to get going before the cheerleader turned animal came after him.

So as they entered the dome they got an eyeful of the school's different sports teams testing out their new students. Who wanted to join the many teams that were allowing them to try out for any open spots. At the moment, the co-ed swim team has a mini-swim trunks clad Maxi and swimsuit clad Edea being congratulated. With all the boys trying to flirt or hit on Maxi as Edea gave the rest a cold shoulder. As Archer and Percy were chatting with the head lacrosse coach about something.

"Lex," Xavier had seen Archer. "Are you alright about being on the same team as him now?"

"Can we not talk about it." Lex wasn't up for it.

Fuu released Diamond to run over to Maxi and Edea to give them his congratulations. Where a happy moment between the friends took place on this rainy day as someone within the Crystal Palace. Was emotional upset from the unnatural rain that was causing her nanny to go crazy. Since that someone was a very whiny Xion, who hadn't stopped her endless tears when the rain started. Within the nursery's play room awaiting her parents to take her on the rainy day walk through the rose garden.

"Little highness please cease your tears," Setsuna begged her to stop. "Your father will be angry with me if you don't stop."

Not like Setsuna's pleas with the **'**little highness' worked as she told her she could play with Cephiro and Apollo 'Luke'. Later, since both of them were in the company of their parents and grandparents right now. Wishing that Pacifica and Nobara were here to help here instead of exploring Crystal Tokyo.

"There has to be something that can make you stop?" She asked herself.

Not knowing she would get a guest in the form of Michiko in a soaked rain coat holding a year old boy in his arms. The boy was dressed in a white suit like Neo-King Ventus wore as his long silver hair was in a white ribbon. Who was placed on his little shoed feet by Michiko telling him to go place with infant princess Xion. Where his little rain coat with rubber ducks printed all over was taken off him rather slowly.

"Come on Mizuki," Michiko pats his back gently. "Go play with your new friend."

So the little boy wobble over to the crying Xion before he fell on to his rear a few feet beside infant princess. Who leaned forward and kissed Xion's cheek gently as he pulled away from her saying everything was alright. This action made Xion stop crying as she turned to the boy beside her.

"Mizuki," He told her his name. "It means moon."

"Like grandpa," Xion giggled. "Xion."

Mizuki blushed as Setsuna asked Michiko why she brought a boy Xion's age on a day like this. Michiko shrugged and stated the child was with Yaragi when he had returned from the Fallen Winged's realm. Who seemed to be a special being because of the high aura of magick he carried in his little body.

"Just let her enjoy the company of her new friend." Michiko liked how they looked together.

That wouldn't last long when Reks and Hope came for their daughter somewhat touched by what they found. Xion sitting beside a boy her own age smiling happily as the boy Michiko called Mizuki got along with her. Where a strange idea of getting the rest of the family to look upon this scene was made by Hope. So Setsuna was willing to offer her cell phone to Hope and Reks reminding them their uncle Roxas wasn't in.

Since at the moment he and Kairi were at the 2nd murder scene of 2 burnt lovers found outside the School grounds. They had to be students of the school with scorch marks around their neck area where mental chain once were. Any form of identity or evidence was washed away by the rain since their bodies been there for hours. Like before the boy's body was only burned around his lips as the girl's body was burned all over.

"Do we put the school on alert?" A officer asked them.

Being asked something that would put both further into their bad moods since they still trying to figure out the 1st murder. They didn't want to cause a panic since ideas of murder being on campus went through their heads. So the choice of not alerting the school was made as a strong prayer was made for the students' safety. Since the murder was spying on them from across the street corner re-applying her lip stick with a smile. Thinking how she would bring down the Keyblade Master and his husband since her hungry for them was growing.

* * *

In a darken one bed / bath apartment that is only used by its owner for when he gets days off were two people. A trail of clothing leading from a locked front door to the used bedroom showed a passionate night happen. On the occupied bed laid 1 nude red headed adult with only a single sheet covering his bare form. Who was currently cuddling a pillow instead of his bed mate who was wide awake and staring at him.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed at him.

Her loud scream woke him to the point that he fell off his own bed head first startled about his natural surroundings. Where he was reminded of the passion filled night his bedmate and he had just hours ago. That got him on his feet with only a pillow being held up to cover up most of his already nude body trying to speak.

"I could get you something?" Reno offered, "You know like to drink or eat." "No I'm just fine where I am," She smiled. "Why don't we get dressed and attend the kids' school festival?"

That was something Reno would agree too if it wasn't for the 3 guests entering the apartment asking for him. Revealing themselves to Vaan, Lulu, and Ashe in their citizen forms with a key to Reno's place. Who didn't except to find the scene in the bed room that Vaan congratulated Reno on as Lulu and Ashe stayed quiet. Making Yukio get up from Reno's bed as she blew him a kiss saying she'll call him. She gathered only her discarded clothing giving her greetings to Reno's guests telling them to have fun. Leaving a not-so-happy Reno to face off with three people who he was going to blame for ruining his moment.

* * *

After meeting with the committee that's in charge of multi-pageant circuits taking place at Neo Tenchi with a prize afterward. In the form of a ticket package Mina could use for her friends from the 'Mystic Circus'. Who wanted to present her prize to all her friends when she stepped into Sankai Café. To only find out they were in two separate locations, so she left Raine and Akane with the ticket package. Making plans for how she was going to the sports dome since she been wanting to re-join a certain sports team.

Who showed up for the volley ball try outs in a pink, green and orange volley ball outfit with mini shorts, and pink pads were over her joints. Her hair was placed in a ponytail with these knee high socks colored orange. Dancing around in pink lance tennis shoes calling out to her friends gaining their attention.

"You guys aren't going to believe what I got," She just had to tell them. "So after this I've got to show you."

As she met up with the coach in charge of volley ball try outs asking what position she should play. Where she would be watched by a min-audience of people leaving the friends she called out earlier; to either watch her or get back to their own thing.

"That's my girl!" Percy cheered for Mina.

"Her game hasn't started." Archer wanted to punch him.

"Makes me think if she's going to show off." Edea hoped Mina wasn't going too this time.

Maxi was too busy telling his newest admirers to get lost since he wasn't in mood to put up with any one of them. Xavier was showing off his newest drawing to Lex with Diamond and Fuu looking over their shoulders. Each picture that came in black and white lines were so life like it impressed all three of them. To where Lex insisted Xavier sit bench side as Fuu wanted to commission a painting as Diamond wanting something more.

"Here!" Xavier gave him what he wanted.

"Thanks," Diamond took it. "Come on Fuu I want to get back to the others since one my dads promise to be here."

Fuu sighed telling his goodbyes to all as he let Diamond take his arm and direct him toward one of the dome's exits. Where he asked why Diamond wanted a individual portrait of him instead of something else. To only get an answer that put a smile on his face as something Diamond said got to him.

"Are you sure your fathers are coming?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah they wanted to come visit after finding out that the school was having a festival." Diamond couldn't wait to see his parents.

So Fuu stayed quiet as a church mouse for the rest of the walk to Sankai Café with his hands in his pocket. When they arrived he release Diamond to be with his parents as he discarded his soaked rain gear slowly. Clumsily not noticing the ring box that fell from his jacket's pocket on the floor where it slides across the floor. Only to be stopped when it hit someone's foot as Fuu went running to get it back before he lost it. He kneeled down to pick up the object to only came face to face with Nobara's and Pacifica's feet.

"What's with you crawling on the floor?" Nobara asked him.

"I think it has to do with that box," Pacifica notice the thing that hit her foot. "You're going…"

She had her lips and voice box shut down by a silence charm from an upset Fuu who didn't want her finishing. Saying he was waiting until Diamond reached his 15 mental year and was fully matured before he asked. As he shoved the box into his pocket asking why they were here since they didn't even go to this school. Where Pacifica told him she dragged her brother here to get him out of their temporary housing. Not like Fuu cared as he handed them off to Akane to be seated since he didn't want to put up with them.

"So this way." Akane guides them.

Fuu walked off to the sectioned off part of the café that was used for the students acting as waitress and waiters. Where he would find a female with alien green skin, wearing a dark and light blue mini dress, roman style green heels, and her long pink and blue hair was tied back. Standing in front of a blender humming "SOS" with a smile. Who greeted Fuu with a wave when her teal colored eyes turned to him calling herself Annabelle.

"Don't worry about me attacking you," She stopped the blender. "I am here as a favor to Miss. Von Cartel." "Meaning she's friends with a energy sucking alien," Fuu knew what she was. "No offence or anything."

"Please I been call worst by Miss. Von Cartel's women sailors when in their presence," Annabelle smiled. "It's glad to know you know what type of creature I am."

"Does the others know what you are?" Fuu asked.

"No, since they see a illusionary human form," She shrugs. "It seems your eyes can see my true form."

"It looks…very usual." Fuu tried to sound nice.

She ended up laughing to herself as she filled two float glasses with spoons in them saying he was a usual one himself. He then asked what her human form looked like as she placed the filled glasses on a serving tray. So he witnessed a swirling motion wrapping around Annabelle's form when Akane entered asking for a order. The human form she took was all pink hair in double buns with peach colored skin and hazel eyes. In hoodie style, lavender, mini-dress with outrageous matching shoes that she showed to Akane.

"2 strawberries floats for table eight. "Annabelle told Akane.

"Out I go," Akane skipped out. "I'll be back for the mini-cakes."

When Akane was gone, Annabelle took her true form asking Fuu what the ring box was all about while grabbing for a plate. He ended up looking to what laid in his hands since he forgot to put it back in his pocket.

"It's something for someone when he reaches his full age," Fuu wasn't telling her who. "I'm conflicted."

"I say go for it since I would love a guy doing that for me." Annabelle loved the idea.

Fuu liked what she had to say and wanted to further ask her about how her illusionary magick worked without chants. To only have it fail when Diamond came running in insisting Fuu come join him and his parents.

* * *

Allen was successful in getting Wendy to stop crying after the down pour she brought for the whole region. Didn't mean he could get her out of the funky mood of gloom she switched too as he looked to Mr. X for help. So the ringmaster and boss of the Mystic Circus told her everything was going to be alright. By vowing to handle the charges against Allen and her would be dropped before they leave this world behind. She smiled and was sent off to rehearse with Allen on their act before their private show.

"See I told you so." Allen hugged her.

"Big mouth and thank you." She pushed him away.

"Whatever since we're not living in Halloween Town anymore," He had to bring that up. "So you need to control your unstable emotional outbursts."

"Be happy that Mr. X didn't leave you there." Wendy punched his shoulder.

Allen rolled his red eyes at her saying this time she was wearing the pumpkin mask while he balanced on the ball. Not like she cared as she as took his gloved hand and pulled him behind her swinging they're joint arms.

* * *

END!

on to the next chapter, Seems all get that trip their class had earned with an annual sponor that had been always been paid for since a hunted inn hosting a diva music video has been picked. Leaving a fiest blonde chasing after said while dragging her poor boyfriends along as she leaves everyone else to handle asupernatural problem.


	27. Class trip

AN:  
Wanted to write for reason i still to figure out since it most of come out of when i was watching ghost hunters on Syfy or ghost adventures on discovery channel. Either way this came out of that in between pixeling OCs of all kinds throught a style called SSMU. So read and review if you can!

* * *

Shin Co Corporation was an architecture and construction firm run by Strife and Tenou family since before the raise of Silver Millennium. That expended its business into finical community after it was taken over by Lexaeus and Cloud. Made it a powerhouse company with a pretty good reputation. That made offices in all the major cities all around the world ready to help you any way they can. As it main principle office could be found in Lotus skyscraper office building in down town Crystal Tokyo. That had multi-floors filled with many departments that ran this massive office. Would sponsor the winning class who made the most money during Neo Tenchi's school wide and sports festival. The one that hit that targeted goal was homeroom class A-4 with their themed cafe. Who had outfits made by Mina and Sakura as the menu items came recipes from Fallen Moon and Olympus. Went side by side the brightly colored furniture that was used to decorate the room. Among other pieces the class had gone with made them the most popular. To all the visitors that had come to their school during the festival to enjoy sights students came up with.

"This so rocks!" Mina tightly squeezed Percy's arm.

Not like Percy could saying anything about his limb being held to tightly when trying to hear the announcement. Kendra chatting excited Diamond and Fuu about what they all were going to do. Akane to busy thinking about which one of her father's cameras to bring that bothered Archer. Being the class representative, Maxi was one telling all about the news they were chosen. Edea and Raine could be fighting over what which one was going to do before location was revealed. Leaving Xavier beside Lex with both looking to the screen of Xavier's cell phone that held a picture.

"His name is Mizuki, right?" Lex asked about him.

"Yeah and I'll be baby sitting him after school today." Xavier found him self-smiling.

Not like either one of them could discuss if Xavier would be spending the night at the shop or at Lex's home. Since both had come to agreement some time ago about Xavier living arrangements within Mizuno Tenou household. That he could use Lex's home as 2nd living space while still living at Fallen Moon.

"Who is that cutesy-wutesy little fellow?" Mina interrupted Lex and Xavier.

"Please tell me that is not your love child." Percy couldn't help the comment.

Percy ended up hiding behind Mina for refuge from Lex's angry about his chose of words about Mizuki. Leaving a blonde haired girl to gush over the newest addition to the von Cartel household. Who took hold of the blond boy's hand that held the cell phone that had picture that caught her eyes. The way the boy had tied back silvery colored hair and looked in his outfit. Made Xavier 'choose' to 'bring' Mina, who ended up taking his cell phone and showing everybody else. The picture that was emailed to him from one of his aunts, who wanted him to have an image of Mizuki.

Led to the subject from being where they wanted to go for the class trip to Xavier's newest little brother. Who went from driving to Fallen Moon after school to baby sit Mizuki by him self. To bringing a few guests with him to meet Mizuki since the picture of the little dear touched a few people's hearts. Forgetting to retrieve his cellar device from Mina, who was currently texting, someone on it.

"DONE!" Mina hands the cell back.

"What did she do?" Xavier asked Lex.

This made Lex shrug as their homeroom teacher ended up reminding them all that they all had choice to make. The answer she got was Hokkaido from everyone since Funbari Inn was located there. Was rumored location of where superstar and Winged Diva Jewel was making her latest music video. Said to hunted by vengeful ghosts and was run by family descended from shamans and spiritualists. Among other tall tales that was spun about the place over last few weeks in media. Making it the biggest choice for the half the class as others started bother Xavier about newest sibling.

* * *

Funbari Inn staff was running around the old building made of aged wood in shape of old inn. The staff of 2 teenagers, 3 fully-grown women, and 1 man had run this place for Goddess' knows how long. Have become uses to the supernatural accuracies that rumbled the place they come to call home. At the moment it was playing host to Melted Core studios using its grounds for a music video. While settling in the small group of students and their chaperons in to available rooms. Meeting one room was met for the girls and woman as another room was for boys and man.

"So is it true?" Mina asked one of the staff.

Unable to sit around with her other classmates to hear some boring lecture from the teacher about this trip. Not wanting to hear about what assigned roles people were given or gathered meal times. She thought wandering off by her self to find one of her musical idols was good idea. To only came cross one of the teenage members of inn's staff in form of brown haired girl dressed in a kimono. Wearing a gold chain belt around her waist as a belt that held a large heart shaped ruby. Going by the name Alina as she asked Mina what she was bothering her about.

"You know..." Mina stuck a CD in Alina's face.

"Oh...you want to know about where Miss. Jewel is right now?" Alina asked. "I'm sorry but I can't give that information out."

Not like she could get away from Mina any faster since some how Mina caught the end chain belt and held on. Instead of the stopping the girl in place so Mina could drill the Alina Jewel's location. A snapping of gold links could be heard followed by the belt falling onto the ground around her feet. That made Mina and Alina both freeze in place as tension between them formed. Before either girl could turn their head or even move a limb a 2nd inn staff member decided to appear. He was the 2nd teenager dressed regular old clothing kid his age would wear. As he wore mid-size emerald in shape of a leaf on a silver chain around his own wrist calling himself Anda. Not so happy about the sight he found of Alina and staring down one of Inn's guests.

"Is there a problem?" He would end up asking.

Like he was going to get an answer from his fellow co-worker and the guest she was currently staring down. He ended up putting down the basket of cleaned sheets to defuse the situation before it got worst. By picking up the gold belt and taking Alina's hand while excusing both of them from Mina. Where he ended up lifting his discarded box while whispering something to Alina. Out of her silent trance Alina went taking her shattered belt and quietly answering Anda.

Leaving Mina to just stand there like she done something wrong as a familiar face ended up finding her. In the form of Reks holding Xion as Hope stood right beside Mina asking if she was all right. To only have the flash Mina's izone camera to go off in their faces before she started to speak. Mumbling about how she wanted to find the Winged Diva and may have pissed off a staff member. Would have broken into tears if it weren't for Xion wanting to see her developing photo. To only come face to face with Sailor Quartette in their civilian forms asking if Mina was here alone.

"Reno just wants to know if his special someone's here!" Vaan brought up Yukio.

"I think we agreed to stop teasing him about THAT." Ashe and Lulu weren't joining Vaan.

Reno wasn't in the best of the moods after being slept with and not able to hold of Yukio since. To only get teased about having relationship with woman who maybe older them and not a mortal. Not wanting his nerves to be further frayed he rudely ended up excusing him self from them all. To only come face to face with the woman he hadn't be able to get a hold of since that night. Who just passed him like nothing happen calling to out to Mina to rejoin the group she left.

"Give me a few minutes!" Mina just waved at her.

Leaving Yukio to be left alone with Reno until Mina decided to come back with her when she was down chatting. When she finally did acknowledge him a not so joyous question was told to her. Only answer she gave him was to see her later as he gently peck on his lips before she called to Mina. The goofy grin that came over Reno's face was capturing a picture Mina took. Before she was forced to go back toward which she ran from with Yukio grumping about not finding Jewel.

All not paying attention to what was happening off in the back room behind the front desk Reks and Hope at earlier. A crying Anda was comforting Alina as her belt lay before them upon a table. Older man with his log blond hair pulled into a ponytail dressed in gray colored clothing. Was repairing broken links with stronger ones using pulled from red box opened beside him.

"At least Ceres didn't awaken when the ruby fell to the ground." Anda assured Alina.

"Done!" The elder finished his last repair.

This was he gently ended up picking up the repaired chain belt requesting Alina to stand before him. Just when he started to fasten around her waist telling her next time it wouldn't break on her so easily. The large ruby started to take on a red glow when elder pulled his hands from Alina's waist. Just for a few seconds the fate outline of a winged ball of light showed behind them. To only vanish when the service bells from around the Inn to ring telling all it to get back to work. Off the teens went to answer those calls leaving behind the blond haired man they called Mr. Roid.

"They grow up so fast." He sighed.

He ended up leaving his place at the table he sat in front of for an another large cage that took up a whole corner. Behind those glided bars was orange, red and yellow-feathered bird angrily swanking. Would be silenced when fed a cracker from Mr. Roid asking what she was being noisy about. The only thing that came from her beak was the words incarnated and soul.

"Well," Mr. Roid smiled. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Mina was stuck the assigned role nobody wanted and was stuck on the grounds of the Inn with Xavier. Not like either one wanted to be here because Mina had to break the rules to go idol hunting. Since Mina had plans to go souvenir shopping as Xavier wanted to buy ink block set he been eyeing. That turned out to bust for both as they sat in the Inn's multi purpose sitting room. Staring at the only a barely working TV set laying on a worn table they both were sitting around. Both in middle of eating food cooked by the Inn staff in company of Hope sharing their meal.

"I'm not going to talk you." Xavier repeated his words to Mina.

"Give her break." Hope thought she needed it.

This got a snort from both the wolves stuck with eating meat scraps in wooden bowls they weren't pleased with. As they all enjoyed the meal provided for them by inn staff keeping them company. Small platters sat in front of them filled with dishes that were all homemade by inn's owner, Mr. Roid. Who sat off to the side of the occupied table feeding his small collected of pets. By standing in front of a massive fish tank that held a single fish swimming in circles before the glass. A bird of orange, red and yellow coloring stood on his right shoulder eating crackers. At his feet on left side had to be a miniature horse of brown and white coloring lying down.

Each one was said to have been owned by his deceased grandmother and was from different worlds she traveled to during her youth. Had strange specie names similar to the summon spirits of the New Sailors. Since the bird went by the name of Phoenix as the fish was called a Leviathan. Leaving the genetically small horse to be regular animal that could be found on Earth. Had amazed the individuals that were in the presence of the men delivery the food they were eating.

"BORING!" Mina munched on her currybun.

"Coming from someone, who broke my niece's treasured belt that has been a family heirloom," Mr. Roid addressed Mina. "Now does any want a refill on tea?"

Hope kindly asked for the 2nd refill liking that Mr. Roid blended the brewed beverage he was drinking. Mina was left to further pout about her misdeeds stealing Xavier's uneaten currybuns. Making Xavier very dissatisfied about his food being eaten before he could even get to it. Sort of disliking where he was because he was Mina's reassigned buddy until her punishment was over. Meaning he couldn't buy the ink block set he had been eyeing since they came here for the trip.

He sighed and excuse him self from the table since he was done competing for food with Mina. Knowing she was going to be all right in Hope's company as he decided to leave the room with his wolves. Not liked he was going to stopped by a brooding Mina, tentative Mr. Roid, and clueless Hope. As he left the room for the privacy of the hollow corridors of the Inn he walked through. To only he stopped when the sight of Winged Diva in Inn's lobby made him stop right away.

"Um...hi!" Xavier tried to wave.

Even dressed in a kimono of white coloring with prints of free-floating feathers embedded on the fabric. Her hair was tightly pinned into an oddly shaped bun with her wings sticking out from kimono's back. She waved back at him before dismissing a PA assist before walking to him. Before either one could move a step forward Xavier's eyes rolled into the back of his head. As he dropped to the ground under him alarming his wolves right in front of Jewel.

* * *

Within a room that everything to 4 walls, flooring and ceiling to its furniture was completely white. With a single bay window that taken up most of has the wall faced center of the room. While three occupied chairs sitting on a colored rug sat facing basic keyblade embedded in a stone. The first chair was more of white throne where blond haired young man in dress robes sat. Another blond haired young in blood stained clothing violently coughing took second chair. 3rd chair is where a scared Xavier sat staring at the other 2 people before him.

"This is not my day." Xavier sat back.

"Beats dying within the arms of someone you thought you would get to see again." One of the blondes spoke.

He ended up introducing him self as Victor and the person next to him was an image from memory fragment. Who once went by the name Ventus and couldn't say much even if spoken too. Leaving Xavier to face the only one that was doing the talking for both of them it seemed. That sparked a conversation about what they were and what was going on as words were exchanged. From all that the story about how Victor and Ventus people came to die were told to Xavier. Followed by another tale about how a soul of Ventus was reincarnated to be with his lover for a 2nd time. Living a life of someone else for short time beside an elder man he came to love dearly. Learning the secrets of the Neo Sailors and keybearers from his elder lover as he lived his short life.

"I think you know how I died knowing the told you, right?" Victor wondered if Xavier was ever told.

"Yeah...explains your clothing." Xavier looked blood stained shirt.

This only brought a short smile to this Victor's face as he was asked why he was reborn with out Venus. Would never come when voice of someone calling out to Xavier could be heard by the both of him or her. That had Victor congratulating Xavier for catching someone like Lex before seeing off.

* * *

Jewel didn't know what to do when Xavier fell before her when they met they met just hours ago. On top of that the electrical power to the Inn cut out as went to fetch help with unconscious young man. What she got were 2 young teenagers in laundry room cleaning the dirty bedding. Who helped her relocate the young man to his room where he been until class mates and chaperons returned. Where he ended up having Lex stay by sided waiting for him to wake up. When Xavier started to show signs consciousness he name was taken and his name started to be called.

"Hmm... lower the volume." Xavier mumbled.

He ended up discovering he now laid on one of the provided for futons Inn allowed them to use. Right by his side tightly holding one of his hands was Lex as both his wolves lay at his feet. While on his lap was a wooden box engraved bought for him by Lex as he tried to sit up in a hurry. That led to him getting an awful head rush while pulled into a tight embrace with in Lex's arms. Leaving him in trying to ask Lex about why they were all sitting in the dark room lit up by candles. Lex slightly loosens his hold as Mina's voice could be heard from outside the room about this trip sucking. Followed about her complaining about still not being able to even lay an eye on Jewel. Leaving everyone else to suffer under Mina's wrath while waiting to see Xavier.

"Are we allowed in yet?" Archer had to yell, "Because I can't take this for much longer!"

Lex had to be convinced by Coldfang to release he master leaving Thorn to answer as Archer about being let in. Behind Archer would be Mr. Roid with his bird sitting upon his shoulder asking about Xavier. Who wouldn't have time to hand over batch of moon cakes when Akane ran passed him. Clenched within her hands was her camera saying she just got picture of a possible ghost. Forgetting the fact the area she entered was the reserved room meat male student of homeroom. Since Archer ended up pointing it out to his Akane by whispering it to her as she stood there.

This made the girl blush the deepest of reds upon her young cheeks before turning on her heel. To run out of the room that ended with her bumping into Mr. Roid reminding her he been her here the whole time. Made the man slightly smile while handing her the plate of moon cakes. Saying this was apology gift for power outrange and Xavier's unexplained clasp before checking the time. That had him leaving and assuring all the power would be repaired by time they leave.

"For now please enjoy what we can provide until the lights come back on." Were Mr. Roid's last words to them.

Where he left the group to chat about the shops they visited and bought from when they had looked around. If that wasn't enough for them they all had this massive group meal at local restaurant. That would have Mina further complain to the whole group if they hadn't split apart for lights out. The girls went to there reserve room as boy went there's with whatever chaperons assigned tem. Leaving Reks to spent time with Hope after Xion was tuckered in for the night. By Alina, who ignored Mina the whole night while the blonde had to turn in as Anda was no where to be seen.

"Alright Leafe," Anda spoke to his pendent. "Come out!"

The outline of young girl dressed in animal furred boots and skimpy clothes with green leafs for wings. Appeared before him asking what he asked of her before being told of what the plan for tonight was. She giggled saying that would be bunches of fun for her before she flew away from him. Sparkling this yellow dust that left a strange looking trail of flowers in her path heading for reserved rooms. Leaving behind Anda at the front door he just locked down before he turned in himself. Knowing his spirit partner could survive on her own with out him by her self as he yawned.

* * *

Off to the family quarters of the Inn that was off limits to guests since this was where staff members lived. Leaving the slumbering guests to suffer the ill effects of a nature's spirits nightmare creating flowers. Ended up being grown from the fading trail of yellow pollen leaking from this Leafe's wings. Sneaking into the boy's room to find that person she was told to create a jeweled flower from. To only ended up hiding in an opened suitcase when quiet whispering entered her little ears.

"Neither one of you are coming with me to bathroom." Xavier harshly sounded.

The wolves ended up giving up when it came to nightly arguments about Xavier going some where alone. Leaving him to get him to get up him self that slightly awoke Xavier's futon mate up. A gruffy Lex popped up for a few minutes allowing the comforter to fall halfway off his bare chest. Slightly opening and closing his eyes within the darkness of the room feeling around for Xavier. Who assured Lex back to sleep that he would be back as he got up and walked toward the room only doorway. Right behind Leafe flew reaching out toward him with her little hand not wanting to be noticed.

When her green nail polish clad fingers touched a single strand of Xavier's blond hair with her wings glowed brightly. Allowing the light of her wings to start forming crystallized stones in the shape of a flower. Wouldn't become solid or take on a single color when she ended up losing her grip on his hair. Since someone snatched her with they're bare hands out of the air turning her stones back into pollen. Whose tiny fists beating or teeth on the person's hand wouldn't unclench their grip.

"Hands off!" Fuu's voice warned her.

Sensing a spiritual presence that flickered in and out since they arrived here had been bothering Fuu. It seemed his long wait to catch one of these spiritual presences came in handy at the moment. As he was relieved that his sleeping charm on everyone in this room kept attention from him. Since he was currently having a verbally argument with something that looked like a fairy. As the only awake person other then him had turned around by now to stare at him and his little visitor. That lasted for a good second of two before he revisited his first choice to use the restroom. Ended up walking off to his desired destination leaving Fuu to have staring contest with what he caught.

"I thought Nature spirits were found in forests and not area populated by mortals." Fuu began his interrogation.

"Not when you're bonded to a human of spiritual ancestry." She flickered her wings.

"Is this person behind what's going on?" Fuu started piecing everything together.

The answer she wanted to give was a yes followed by telling him was to find Anda if given the chance. Knowing if she did reveal them an unwanted consequence would end up taking place just for her. Using what strength she had left she collected pollen from her wings and sprayed Fuu's in the face. Temporarily blinding him to the point she was able to wiggle out of his hand. Where she could fly away knowing she failed at what she was supposed to come back to Anda.

Leaving Fuu to try to clear out his line of sight by basting low grade cleansing charm upon his eyes. To only find the area around his foot space covered in flower pedals and leafs of odd variety. Not like he was able to clean the mess up since a sleepy Diamond awoke asking where Fuu was. To only be told to get back to bed by Fuu when he got his vision back as Diamond fell back to sleep as Archer awoke sitting up.

"ACHOO!" He had breathed in.

Went Archer's pollen allergy started to make him sneeze he looked to slumbering Maxi right next to him. Where he was given a sight of purple colored pedals surrounding lilac haired boy's head. Making a circle pattern or halo shape that gave the image of Good Winged to Archer's sleepy eyes. Making him unaware of Fuu being confronted by Xavier returning from the bathroom. Both made sure to stay quiet about the mess that was left behind by their nightly visitor. Agreeing about going to bed and talking about the whole issue when the morning came.

* * *

When that sun came up the boy's room was turned into a temporary flower patch when they all wake. All types of flowers could be found on the floor that surrounded sleeping bags and futons. Would only get worst for Archer's pollen allergy, which wasn't allowed to use his keyblade to clear the area. He ended up helping Xavier walk his wolves so he wouldn't be anywhere near room. Inn staff was removing the flowers while Akane tried record everything on her camera. As others stayed with their classmates to keep the atmosphere calm as gossip filled the air.

"They say a flower maiden spending her cheer visited the guys." One spoke.

"No, she was there looking for her lost lover whose a reincarnated classmate." Another corrected the ending.

"More like a blessing from lower ranking flower spirit." Maxi shrugged.

The chitchat stopped among everyone stopped as soon as those words from Maxi's lips were spoken. Didn't stop Mina from grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt to squeeze information out of him. Aaron could come to Percy's defense since Edea and Raine were talking his ears off. Kendra was having a conversation with Diamond about the tiny woman with leafs for wings. Fuu was talking with the one of the chaperons in the form of Michiko about what he witnessed last night. Leaving Lex to be found outside the room he and other guys slept in last night looking for something.

Reks and Hope stayed quiet beside their daughter who insisted of hearing about what she was calling woodland pixi. Both somewhat pleased this mini-vacation wasn't as boring at they thought it would be. They both ended up sitting back and allowed the stories to the flow from everyone's lips. Welcoming the refill of their tea cups by Anda not in the best of moods as he moved around. If asked why he was in such foul mood. He ended up answering it was the weather or power outrange. Leaving the couple and their excited daughter in a state of wonderment for now.

"Seems my dear friend the power is still going to be out for the rest of your stay here." Mr. Roid sadly informed all.

Not like any body cared since another scheduled visit to the local town was planned for that mid-morning. It's just a choice for students wanting to stay at the Inn or come was allowed this time around. It just Mina still wasn't allowed to go on this trip like last time met someone had to stay behind with her. Person this time would be Percy and few members of the gang not in a mood for a trip. Meaning Xavier wouldn't be stuck playing babysitter to Mina like last time.

Talking about Xavier, He and Archer were currently returning from the work around the grounds of the Inn. Meant through the front entrance where Alina would ended up greeting them wearing a smile. Asking them if they slept peacefully after having been visited by spirit that hunt the grounds. Deciding only to mess with their minds when she allowed her spirit partner to appear before them. Allowing levitating sphere of deformed plasma with wings to appear behind her.

"Is there something wrong?" Alina noticed their expressions.

The wolves didn't care for the fading in and out image of possible ghost with glowing red eyes. That left Archer to stiffly walk in backwards motion toward dinning hall everyone must been in. Leaving Xavier to curiously stand there and stare at brightly glowing ruby hanging on Alina's belt. Before stepping closer to edge of the counter that kept Alina and him apart for a better view.

"So the rumor were true about descents of a shamans running this place." Xavier whispered.

The wolves didn't care for what Xavier had to say since both were hungry and willing to chew on anything. That ended up nuzzling Xavier's leg with their noses and paws wanting to be fed SOON. Not like he was going to ignore them both since he ended up giving into them and forgetting about Alina. Since off he walked leaving the girl to speak to her belt accessory about possible trouble.

Not knowing that problem he ignore would only get worst as morning turned noontime for them. Meaning the half the class ended up leaving as few ended up staying behind to witness supernatural events take place. That started with furniture in the sitting area floating around in mid-way. The electric devices started going on and off before being thrown into walls of the room. Hallways and corridors had flashing shadows that made these wailing to moaning noises in loudest of matters. Ended up scaring almost everyone expect Jewel when trying to record scenes for her music video.

"Why we pick this place again?" PA asked Jewel.

She shrugged as she was told to hold still so her make up could be corrected while a seamstress finished alterations to her outfit. Screaming shadows scares other members of the crew around her just tried not. Leaving security to lack when a few unwanted guests ended up on the backstage. The flashing from a camera is what made Jewel notice the non-crew members. Of after her touch ups and minor alterations she ended up calling a break to approach the intruders.

"Your lucky the crew was too scary to find you." Jewel addressed them.

What she was greeted with was excited Mina finally being able to confront her as Percy was dragged along. Behind him was Akane recording the moving shadows with simple motion camera in her hands. Reks right beside Hope stood off to the distance admiring the stage Jewel would use. Leaving Jewel to smile in way since not every one around her seemed to be effected by the shadows. Just before she could they were allowed to stay the light fixture above Jewel's head came loose. Would have crushing down upon her head if she hadn't been pushed out of the way by production assist.

Making her miss the point where metal and glass came crushing down where she was once standing. She and her rescuer weren't given time to recover as more light fixtures started to go off. Sound equipment and cameras if touched by anyone started would shock them or explode in electrical sparks. Further telling the production crew at this moment the show wasn't going on. Out of area they ran adding to the screams already coming from the shadows that started taking from. Leaving behind made up Jewel in the pretence of her unwanted guests thinking about rehiring a new crew.

"Um...I know I'm not like a royal or high ranking Good Winged when asking this, but shouldn't you guys...like be..."

Jewel wasn't able to carry on her own words since Mina ended up grabbing Akane saying they were on it. Then a flash went off in her face that left her temporarily blind in form of colored spots. Left Mina to split everyone up and take different sections of the Inn where these huntings were taking place. Not like Reks was going to object to Mina acting on the leadership role for once. Allowing Hope to take over full supervision of Xoin as he and others solved this problem until then.

Off to the private baths section of the inn Keybearer Akane and Eternal New Sailor Moon checked back half. Left New Super Sailor Venus and Saturn was force to take the gardens and back areas. All dodging items and pieces of what used to be furniture being thrown at them. Screeching sounds only effected their hearing as the just walked through away looking for the Inn staff. What they were individually greeted with 3 more members of Inn staff they never seen before. First was red headed woman in red clothing with feather wings and tails in visible sight. Second was blonde haired young man with elongated dolphin-like tail leaving the rest of his to be mortal.

"We're the pets that Mr. Roid introduced you two." Feathered one did the talking.

These 2 beings were individually facing the teamed up pairs to get their answers across in troubled matter. Since they had to use forceful means to keep them from moving away to toward them. Feathered formed a fire circle made up of green flames around Saturn's and Venus' feet. Male Mermaid made the ground transparent to a point threatening to drown Moon and Akane.

Neither one of them got very far with them interrogation with knowing the location of someone they all knew. Saturn used his Maiden's Tears move that brought fourth a watery downpour on feathered one's fire circle. Venus was able to use her Rolling Heart Vibration move as she placed a hand over her chest, forming a heart in front of her that she held at the palm of her hand. The heart began to spin around as Venus threw the mystical heart at feathered one. Moon brought fourth his Eternal Moon Tiare to launch his Magic Song move as his crystal began to shine from the brooch attached to his tie. Allowing him twirl the Tiare around in hand before raising it up above his head to gather power. He gave the Tiare a final swing before pointing it right at foe's faces, firing a storm of magical moon dust and song notes right at male mermaid. Leaving Akane to form a heart shaped platform under their feet so they wouldn't drown. The moves toppled the beings and left a few scratches over instead of ending their lives.

"You done?" Both had asked them.

Not like their words would cool down either one of these Sailors and keybearer before all the huntings came to an end. Eternal New Sailor Moon used the power his Silver Moon Crystal to silence everything. Bathing the whole building and land in its white light that had familiar warmth that embraced everything. Cleansing out all the negativity energy flow that was fueling the spirits hunting this location.

Eternal New Sailor Moon would have used his Eternal Moon Tiare if it weren't for Mr. Roid stepping in. On the ground he appeared after witnessing the light of Moon's Silver Moon Crystal expand. Saying all this happened because he noticed 2 life times of memories Xavier carried within him. Revealing he was behind the act that led to Xavier's collapse on first day of him being here.

"I think we got alternative." Michiko's voice was heard.

This was something Moon allowed her to take over knowing her not transforming to solve this problem. Everyone else just stood in place and watched what she ended up handing Mr. Roid something.

"They're beautiful!" Mina wanted one.

Her hand was swat by Mr. Roid when she went touch one of the jeweled flowers laid out in front of her. They were about 4 in all and were in the shape of a different flower that had its own glow. If touched by anyone other then Mr. Roid or Anda, they person would ended up witnessing lifetime of memories. All stored within the pieces of polished stones laid out for anyone to see.

"My grandmother used her nature spirit Leafe to create these crystallized plants to store these usual plants," Mr. Roid went on. "After her death my parents and my self carried on this tradition."

He went on to place the newest piece to the collection in the shape of an aged lotus on weathered stem and leafs. Colored dull shine since it was just formed from a necklace made of shadow related magic. That stored the every set of memories Mr. Roid wanted to get his hands on in the first place.

"Now will you be staying away from my son?" Michiko asked with venom in her voice.

Answering a woman like Michiko in any way was some thing avoided by picking up jeweled flowers. Would be placed in a marble stone vase piece by piece before he ended up leaving the room. Leaving her to enjoy her view of the Inn's garden while she enjoyed already filled glass of tea. While Hope was near by with Xion awaiting for Reks to return to whatever he as doing. That some how placed a smile on Michiko's face when she saw the birthmark of White Moon shine Xion's forehead.

* * *

Meeting one of the countless flings that his aunts had on the side was something Xavier gotten use too. These 'flings' over the years Xavier was raised by his parental figures ranged from all types and ages. Facing one of them in form of Reno asking him the oddest question he ever heard of in his young life. Right in front of a sweet stand that held similar treats found back in Fallen Moon. Reno's answer was buying Xavier a single box of strawberry flavored poki with his approval.

"You do know if you shatter her heart," Xavier guessed at this. "She wills possible hurt you her self."

This made Reno but Reno more poki that ranged from chocolate with nuts to white chocolate in all kinds of amounts. Before telling the kid he was going to like getting to know as a possible in-law or nephew. Not like Xavier had time to tell him as his cell phone ringer started to go off. Making him munch on one of his sticks while pressing the speak button to only get a screaming Mina

"You're not going to believe this." Was how she began her story.

* * *

Getting head from an inexperienced young royal was something Fuu never through would happen since once more he got pulled into a private corner of the share bedroom. As he was forced to sit on a futon that wasn't his with his legs spread open so Diamond could lay in between them and undo fastneing of Fuu's pants to get pass his brief flap. Mess with a harden membered that would ended up being nibbled, licked, stroked and gropped on by hands that still had their softness.

* * *

Percy laid beside Mina on their shared futon tired out his mind after being used by Mina as a stress reliever once more with a sore pair of hips and  
certainly crack pelvis bone. Knowing throught the dirty talk he was encourage to use when she rode him and the enxhanging of pet names they still hadn't  
agreed upon. That the girl he loved was a she-demon in the sack when ever she was frsutrated at the world or just plain bored with whart she been up too

* * *

Avatar ended up showing up to surprise Kendra with a belaid and replacement birthday gift he had bought him self from western style antique shop he came  
across. After the item exchanged hands between the the two of them before the wrappings were removed and revealed a hance made 3 string pearl necklace of pink coloring. This got him hugged by Kendra saying he did a great job while requesting he stay for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Worrying over a little piece of information wasn't something that bothered Lex since it was the fact he found about this from Xaveir's aunts and not him  
later on in their relasionship. Not like he was going to let it accept the exisiting relasionship he already had with someone he didn't want to let go at the  
moment. So future plans about needing to confront his aunts or gather more information on the topic was needed since he wanted to better understand this  
person he loved.

"Just sleep Xav." He quietly allowed Xaveir to use his lap once more after losing energy from what they been through.

* * *

Making a comment about your girlfriend's rack being smaller then your bestfriend's girlfriend's rack would never being getting any thing in form of sexual  
favor. That got him stuck once more sitting beside Raine watching the staff of this place running around their own kitchen preparing the meal their cleints  
were going to have.

* * *

When Archer said he wanted to fool around he didn't mean sitting on the back sitting area that was a lush garden being force to read some type of book Maxi  
loaned to him. Instead of verbally fighting Maxi over the fact he wanted to roll around in the sheets he found him self calming down to enjoy whatever  
reading material he was handed. What he caught him self reading was a self up novel about how control ones angry or surpressed urges of all kinds.

"Do i look like an animal?" Archer asked Maxi.  
"Yes, why?" Was Maxi's blunt answer.

* * *

Changing from her normal routine of taking repeated pictures of the gorunds instead she ended up getting lot more portaits of Edea in all the areas they ended up exploring. That allowed both girls to ended the travel of pictures wit a picture of them kissing in the follow garden using camera's timer feature.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems a visit to the Crystal Tokyo's newest attraction turns out to be entertaining turn of events when the gang end up meeting 2 intersting teens. All the while another fight break out between a Keybearer and Sailor within the very grounds they made met their new friends.


	28. Chapter 27

AN:

When writing this chapter me and Xeikm talked about making Archer go evil that just couldn't see my doing do to a certain point. So i went with him being controlled against his will.

* * *

Circuses were places for people of all ages or kinds to rediscover the inner child with all the wonder they hold. From the Freak Show that allows people to view Cosmos' odd creations to fun carnival games. The prizes for the games were Chocobo shaped dolls that came in all colors and different sizes. After that was done a person could check out the hunted or mirror houses that brought smiles to them.

If anyone wanted they could go to the big tent that was surrounded by all these things and find more wonderment. To the left there was giant tank filled with mermaids from Atlantica doing all kinds of tricks. To the right was pair of tribal woman with one dancing around the other who created image of animals from colorful smoke? Ahead of them were three massive rings filled with animals not known to this world. Being tamed by this tattoo covered man as above their heads these high wire or trapeze group spin in the air.

If you were lucky, you would get to meet and even greet the Ringmaster and boss of this whole show Mr. X. Who was showing the ticket package winner and her guests from Neo Tenchi around personally on his break? Giving them what he called d the private tour of his business he inherited from his own father.

"This is where we end," Mr. X bows to them. "Is there anything I can help you with before a release you release to enjoy my Circus?"

The adult who were the acting escorts for the teens stepped forward with two of them being Kairi and Roxas. Asking about two pre-teens that were reported to be in his care as they held up pictures that were made of them. This was where the names Wendy and Allen were spoken by Mr. X, who called to his barely clothed assist Hatozaki. Asking her to get the weather witch and cursed child from animal pins. So she turned in her fur line boots, winking at Maxi and ran off humming Rihanna's 'Sale Me Candy'.

"Sorry about her," Mr. X addressed Maxi. "She lived a shelter life on a world called Land of Dragons where she wasn't allowed to be around man or dressed like….."

"…Slutty version of girls as a sailor." Archer finished for him.

"More like of a girl with low self-esteem issues." Percy and Aaron couldn't help but make the joke.

Mina and Raine ended up stomping on both the boys' feet to silence them as others paid attention to Mr. X. Where the heated conversation about Wendy and Allen being murder suspects was spoke about. Attention would be turned to Michiko in the back of whole group in a still upset mood about something. She just recently found out about from Doroes and Raisa, who were asking Yukio for Vaan's number.

"I'll talk with you LATER!" Michiko warns Yukio.

She then left the woman she been facing off with about her taste in man since Yukio was seeing Reno in secret. As she joined the trio the assist appeared with requested people behind her wearing element inspired clothes. Before anyone could introduce themselves or greet anyone as a scar on Allen's face. Gained unwanted attention from every one of the teens who ran up to him and asked all types of questions.

"Please tell me that isn't an infected burn…." Kendra looked Allen's scar over.

"Nice!" Archer liked what he saw.

"You're not getting one." Maxi wasn't allowing Archer to get something like that.

"That has to be a cool tat or branding of some kind." Percy loved the detail.

"I don't want you to mess up your pretty face." Mina wouldn't stand any markings on his face.

"It's his mouth you should be worrying about." Kendra warned Mina.

"Would you like me to clamp it shut?" Avatar asked Kendra.

"The offer to turn him into a toy dog." Fuu asked all.

Allen didn't react will when he was surrounded by all the people he didn't know as Wendy explained about the scar. It seemed both she and he were from a world named Halloween Town, they once called home. Who were once in the care of Sailor Samhain and his wife after they were found abandon in the local forest? As toddlers with rags for clothing and covered in blood that wasn't their own. So they took 'em in and raised them as their own forming happy memories with them before things got bad. 1st bad one was when an unnamed heartless slashed young Allen's eye leaving the scar. 2nd was when the all town's people started to their backs to the happy family calling the children cursed. Last was when there unnatural abilities both started to display that worsen the situation.

"So we ran away from home and joined the Circus when it came to town." Allen sadly sighed.

"At least you don't have to wear that silly eye patch anymore," Wendy hugged him. "So cheer up."

His frown turned into a half smile before Mr. X asked both to come over to the adults and meet a few new friends. As they turned away from the teens to only be stopped by Diamond, who asked Allen if he was a Sailor Solider. This got him stared at by both Allen and Wendy as Fuu ended up pulling Diamond aside. Asking him why he asked that as Diamond said a dormant Star Seed was sleeping inside of him. This got the young prince kissed on his forehead and one of his hands was taken revealing an engagement ring on his ring finger.

"Why don't you all go check out the grounds?" Michiko told the teens.

"We're going to be some time," Kairi hands Akane and Archer money to spend. "So stay out of trouble."

"Same goes for you Diamond," Roxas hugged his son. "Even if you're in good hands."

Diamond would hug his father back as all was reminded of an event that took place at the palace that morning. Fuu privately presented Diamond with an open lotus shaped ring in a familiar ring box asking a special question. To have Diamond cry on him before he could get the ring on his finger as his parents came running. Who didn't except to find Fuu proposing to a crying Diamond so early in morning before breakfast. After the false alarm was dismissed and Diamond allowed Fuu's ring to be placed on his finger. A small celebration would take place as only close friends and family would be informed about the engagement.

"Come on guys lets go have some fun," Mina wanted to check the Circus grounds out. "Since there are games to played, and a freak show to be looked around."

This was something the teens agreed all to as they left their adult escorts behind to have some fun. Leaving behind their new friends with their legal guardian to clear up a matter they had nothing to do with. As 2 members of the gang couldn't make it due to their own individual responsibilities at Neo Tenchi Academy. Revealing themselves to Xavier in a meeting with the head of the Art department and Lex in a practice game. Who would meet up when Xavier's meeting was left out early after good news was given to him. He had to share with his boyfriend as he headed over to outdoor field where 1st string Lacrosse team was playing.

He just wasn't excepting a loud welcome in form of the benched team members calling him Mascot or Co-Captain's special friend. Who wanted Xavier to sit down with them bench side with practice game coming to an end. Where they ended up asking him all kinds of questions before Lex approached them.

"What have I told you guys about harassing Xav?" Lex asked the guys surrounding Xavier.

"We can't help it." One answered him.

"His so cute to the point that his like a mini-version of your brother." Another compared Lex's brother and Xavier.

Lex didn't let the others talk about Xavier looks or even his personality further as he yelled them to go run laps. Leaving him alone with the blond, who told him he was picked to add to the School's angel mural. This made Lex give his own form of congratulations in form of a heated kiss when he pulled Xavier into his arms. The kiss was returned by Xavier, who was drawn into Lex's lap reminding him they had an audience.

* * *

Yaragi disliked how he was being left to watch Fallen Moon with only two shadow creature and their mates. All the while he was stuck caring for Mizuki since Michiko and other women left for some Circus visit. So he was sitting at the front desk of the sweets shop exchanging change for a 20 yen as 8 familiar faces show up. Each one wore white colored outfits with strong magical auroras that put Lightning and Snow on alert.

"Brother!" Sakura called to Ackie.

Ackie helping Sakura sort out a tipping problem told her to calm down as he saw white wings tattoos on the peoples' backs. As Sakura calmed down the 8 people approached Yaragi at the front desk greeting him. Like they knew him as Mizuki from his playpen in the back of the sweets shop started to call out. So Lightning picked up Mizuki and carried him from the back to behind the front desk as Yaragi addressed the 8 visitors. Calling them Good Winged and friends he knew from when he serviced the Goddess long ago.

"Why are you all here?" He asked them.

They all looked to each other for who was going to answer him as he took hold of Mizuki from Lightning's arms. Then one woman in sleeveless, gold and black collar, white dress with a wedged skirt split to her hips. With blue hair tied back with a white ribbon with white armlets stepped up calling herself Ayumi. Requesting Yaragi tell her where the crystals of the Fallen Winged were being stored at the moment. Not like Yaragi was going to refuse her as he told Lightning to watch the shop since he has business with the visitors.

"This way Ayumi and friends," Yaragi points to the star well. "You'll find what you'll look for upstairs."

Like that the eight people and he were going up stairs to the book store that had been closed off some time. This was where they were greeted 3 grumpy moon cats Laksha, Diana, and Tsukasa laying on book shelves. Not like proper conversations could be traded among them since the 8 Good Winged had a job to do.

"After the Fallen Winged was taken down by the Sailors and Keybearers," Yaragi stopped in place. "I collected them and placed them in a glass box I had magically sealed by Fuu's mother."

While he held on to Mizuki with one arm he reached up to the top section of the book shelf he stood in front of. Where his hands land on the so called glass box he told the 8 visitors about that he pulled down. Did give to the visitors right away when he allowed Mizuki to look over with his own eyes and touch it.

"There are rumors that he is the reincarnation of Nagai." One of the other Good Winged spoke.

"So it's true the Goddess gave him a 2nd chance?" Another asked aloud.

Yaragi ended up shrugging since he found the child outside the Cathedral doors of the Fallen Winged's home. Instead of leaving the child behind to suffer in the shadow realm he brought him back with him. Who was now sitting in his arm wearing a silvery dress robes similar to what Ventus once wore as formal wore.

"Quiet both of you," Ayumi addressed the chatting Good Wingeds. "The box please."

They both shut up quickly as Yaragi had a hard time pulling the glass box from Mizuki's little hands. Not like he wanted to disappoint the little guy, who seemed to like the locked box filled with cracked crystals. To only have Mizuki start to cry when Ayumi remove the box from his single hand by force rudely. Making Yaragi call Ayumi impatient as he started to rock the whiny Mizuki back and forth in his arms.

"We're on a striated time table." Ayumi turned away from him.

She ended up holding the box to the one of the Good Winged behind her saying their task here was over. The other 7 didn't say anything to her about anything as they turned away from her ready to leave this place.

"Have a nice day and come back if you want." Yaragi called out to the Good Winged.

Not like either of them listen when Ayumi made all 7 of them leave and wait for her in the sweets part of the shop. Like good little mice all 7 of them did as she requesting leaving her alone with Yaragi and moon cats. This was where Laksha jumped down from her resting place asking why they showed up now. Diana and Tsukasa stayed where they were since they didn't want to get on a Good Winged's bad side.

"That is not for an inferior being like you Moon Cat to know," Ayumi addressed Laksha. "So back off."

"It just since of late," Laksha tried to sound calm. "The New Sailors been fighting something I fear will end them all."

"Means with each step they take," Ayumi sounded cold to her. "They get stronger."

Laksha dug her claws into the carpet she been standing on to keep herself from leaping on to Ayumi to scratch up her face. Speaking through clenched teeth that Ayumi should at least apologize for making Mizuki cry. To only be told that 1 year olds shouldn't be holding fragile objects that they could easily break. This further made Laksha further dig her claws into the carpet as Ayumi dismissed herself from the store. Where she didn't hear Laksha scream at Yaragi and Mizuki about how rude 'that woman' was toward her.

"Give her a break since Winged work differently than us on the mortal plane." Tsukasa yawned.

"Yeah!" Diana agreed.

Yaragi had nothing to say as he looked to Mizuki who had stopped crying and was reaching toward the direction of the cats. Giving Yaragi an idea to where he got Snow and Lightning to move Mizuki's playpen upstairs. Where he made all three Moon Cats watch Mizuki so he and others could have a break.

* * *

Flare showed up at the Circus needing a change of menu after failing to feed on a proper couple drowning in love. Her last two meals were failures since first pair was nymphomaniac swingers that left a bad taste. The 2nd were a divorcing pair with a cheating spouse that places her now upset mood she was in. So here she was at the Mystic Circus ground looking for something to settle her ill stomached. She got her wish near the knock-the-bottles booth where Maxi and Archer were playing a two round game. That placed a thick smile on her face when she noticed that both were wearing rings on their ring fingers.

"Yummy!" She whispered to herself.

She slowly started to open a link to both of them with her mystical song hoping she hook one and make another suffer. That she got when Archer found himself missing the target turning toward her as Maxi watched. Not like Archer tried to stop himself from moving toward the woman as he grabbed on anything he could. Maxi even tried to take hold of Archer's hands telling him to fight the woman's song. Didn't help as Maxi was pulled along with Archer's arm toward the leather clad woman standing there.

"Give it up brat," Flare laughed at Maxi's failed attempts to stop Archer. "Just let me have my way with him, and afterward I'll get to you."

"Like hell!" He was getting ticked off. "I am not losing my fiancé to some dominatrix want-be like you, freak."

"Awe is the lit' emo angry that I am about to kill his boyfriend with my fiery kiss?" She teasingly asked Maxi.

"I've got a name and no since I know Archer likes boy better then tramps like you." Maxi just held onto Archer.

"So his name is Archer and come let him play," She stepped forward. "Before I move on to you."

Before Maxi knew it or takes Sailor form, he was pushed aside by Archer rather roughly on the ground without mercy. When he looked up from the ground to yell at Archer for pulling one of his over protective stunts. He couldn't speak a word as he looked into soulless eyes that lost their spark as Archer's stared back. That broke his heart as he quickly got to his feet telling Archer to fight whatever did this to him. Didn't help as he watched him turn away from him and start walking toward the smiling Flare easily.

"You're not taking him from me," Maxi finally took hold of his Crystal change Rod that start glow with power. "Mercury Crystal power!" The swirling mass of zero degree wind with ice chucks turning him into Super Sailor Mercury.

As he morphed and revealing himself to be a Sailor Solider to the foe Archer had taken his place by Flare's side. It seemed the laughing skull keychain hanging from Archer's belt loop started to glow brighter and brighter. Wrapping its eerie light around Archer's hands to it took the form of his familiar knife like Keyblade. Leading to him showing twitches or signs of movement through his fingers that went unnoticed by Flare and Mercury.

"A Sailor and Keybearer," Flare was happy. "This is my lucky day."

She started to happily laugh at the thought of what she could do with them under her spell instead of killing them. To only be caught off guard when a move Mercury called Ice spheres that had these orbs of ice appear around her. Before bursting one by one when they neared her body in a lazy matter. That only froze like half her body in thick layers of ice as she dodges the rest as best she could.

"Nice try." She waved her frozen arm at Mercury.

Mercury would have launched another attack at her if it wasn't for what he saw moving toward her from behind. So he quickly stepped back from her by a few feet telling her to not start boosting before the battle was last. This made her quickly turn around without a 2nd thought to why Mercury had warned her. Was met with Two wolves and the sharpen end of Archer's Keyblade that would have beheaded her. If she didn't dissipate into gust of wind in time as New Super Sailor Uranus and Keybearer Xavier showed. Both decided to join the gang at the Circus when their own things were completely over with. They just didn't know they would be jumping into a fight to get one of their own back so quickly.

"Sorry we're late since somebody couldn't keep his hands to himself." Xavier called back his wolves.

"It's called being happy for your boyfriend when he moves up in the world." Uranus proudly spoke.

"Can we talk about this later since my fiancé is brain dead?" Mercury pointed to a zombie like Archer.

The way Archer stood there staring at them made Uranus laugh at the sight of him as Xavier rolled his eyes at him. The wolves called them all freaks before sensing a change in the wind around the brain dead Archer. Put them on their toes as their started to growl at what materialized beside Archer wearing a cloak. She had to be a woman from what they guessed as she pulled her hood back asking him if he had a name.

"Don't you dare touch him?" Thorn roared.

"Stop arguing over who didn't get to 3rd base and look in front of you." Coldfang yelled to Uranus, Mercury and Xavier.

They all did as the female wolf told them to and saw a woman with pointed ears calling herself Ceria look over Archer. She had strong elfish traits from her flowing long hair and to her sparkling eyes with pale skin. As her rose colored lips ended up giving a gentle smile as she wasn't pleased with the Keyblade Archer carried.

"We'll do something about that when I get you home," She sighed. "For now we'll make do."

To only end up putting up a barrier made of vines and roots to block out a joint attack that placed heavy cracks on it. This made her peered from her made shift dome shaped shield and find not so happy faces. The first was Uranus ready to launch another Slither Shards as Mercury was going with another Ice spheres. Xavier was standing in between his wolves, which looked like they were ready spring at any moment.

"Seems I am outnumbered without Flare since she summoned me here after getting hurt," Ceria sighed. "It glad to know the guardian's of this world….."

She wasn't able to finish speaking when her shield was fully shattered by Venus' love chain and Mars' fire balls. So only end up getting hit by thunder jolts and waves of water from New Super Sailor Jupiter and Neptune. To only be blinded by the spheres of light that New Super Sailor Pluto and Saturn leaving Archer alone. Who found himself kneeling down and helping Ceria to her feet while canceling out any other attacks?

"Now that's what I call a good boy." Ceria pulls her hood back on.

Just when New Eternal Sailor Moon appeared to join the fight calling to out to Archer to wake up. A swirling mass of wind and air wrapped around her and Archer's forms making them vanish before the gang. This was where Mercury had to be held back by Akane and Fuu from following retreating Ceria and her captive.

"This isn't going to end well if his parents or the Masters find out about this." Coldfang knew the news wouldn't settle well with them.

* * *

Not knowing that Archer was being looked over by the cloaked woman with in her mausoleum head out. Who was somewhat impressed with the beating heart Archer carried because of the feelings that were inside. Flare was nowhere in sight after losing one of her arms to Mercury after carelessly going after a meal.

"I am glad I got my hands on Keybearer because of what your hearts when in love can do," The woman smiled. "So let's make a few adjustments."

She couldn't remove the ring from his finger nor the Keyblade he tightly held not matter how hard she tried. Didn't mean she did when she morphed his clothing to matching attire she was wearing under her cloak. Along with placing a strange marking on his chest above his heart that seeped into his skin and veins. Before you knew it Archer was freed of his doll like stated and called the woman by the name Ceria.

"Let's seal your fate." she leaned toward him.

Instead of placing him under her full control with her final seal where a kiss of sealment would seal his fate. He ended up calling her Maxi and used the nickname brain before leaving her side for the only window. That he sat at re-turning his Keyblade to its keychain form as he sadly looked to the ring on his finger. Telling Ceria that she could remove the piece of jewelry from his fingers while wanting his kiss from him.

"No." Was all he told her.

"Then until further notice my Archer," Ceria approached him. "Your mine."

Archer would have attacked her if it wasn't for the newest marking that lay on his chest holding him back. Ceria went on to tell him the marking was a bond to her and would affect his freewill in a suggestive way. Didn't mean it kept him from living his life under her will until she felt like releasing him anytime soon.

"Don't worry my Archer," Ceria hands him her cloak. "You'll get to love this life."

"I liked the life I had before I was forced into this one." Archer stared out the window.

"You'll come to love this one," Ceria left him. "I have to call back an old soul anyway and if you want to watch."

She ended up sitting by him and let her eyes take on a black coloring as she whispered the name Yukio to the wind.

* * *

"No Reno not tonight." Yukio ended up turning him down.

He ended up respecting her wishes since she came over to his personal apartment to get away from been happening. So he pulled away from her asking what was wrong since they usually fooled around when she came to visit. She shrugged and told him that the blondes sold her out to Michiko about them dating.

"Is being a Sailor a logical reason not to fall in love with another Sailor?" She asked him.

"No since we're making it work." Reno leaned back.

"More like Sailors with benefits." She sadly spoke.

Something Reno couldn't agree with since he felt something more for the woman in front of him. So he sighed and got up from the sofa asking if she wanted to order take out since he didn't have food in his fridge. To only be pulled back toward the sofa with Yukio, who crawled into his lap saying she wasn't hungry.

"I just want you." she pecked his lips.

"This mean I am getting any time soon?" Reno joked.

"Rush it and I am giving a vasectomy using my sailor weapon if you like it or not." She shows him her band.

"Since I want kids in the future," Reno wrapped her in his arms. "Then I'll wait."

This was where she laid her head onto his chest about to close her eyes as familiar feeling over came her. She felt her eyes shift from their black coloring to an orange glow followed by Ceria's voice entering her mind. The only words she could make out were Keybearer and come back since she had a weak link.

"You alright?" Reno noticed the shift in her eyes.

"Can you keep a secret….." She looked to her band.

This was where she removed her Sailor band and told him something that made him hold her tightly with in his arms. Where they both ignored the ringers their cell phones that had Reks' and Michiko's pictures flashing on the screens. That would go on being ignored by them as pieces of clothing from the sofa covered them. Followed by very loud verbal noises like moans and yelling of names that drained out the further ringing.

* * *

Xavier found himself in the garage of Mizuno Tenou household with his sketch pad drawing out pictures. The first few were drawings were of the Flare and Ceria from different points of view in black and white coloring. After those there was nothing more than drawing of the others in these strange uniforms the adults wear.

"Master?" Coldfang nuzzles Xavier's side with her wet nose.

"His got to be dead." Thorn circled him.

"No, His just in one of his trances," Coldfang brushed her tail around. "Remember how he used to get this way?"

Thorn ended up removing the pad from Xavier's hands with his mouth while trying to say snap out of it. Coldfang called Thorn un-mannerly as she addressed Xavier one more time if he was alright after what had happen. Xavier blinked a few times remembering he out to this area of house to get away from everything.

"Does the sense of failure mean anything?" He asked them both.

"Hmm…taste like chicken." Thorn started to chew on Xavier pad.

Coldfang called Thorn hopeless when it came to chewing their master's property as Xavier's pad was saved by someone. Who had been looking for him after he disappeared during Mina's Sailor Pow-wow being held inside? So the person ended up handing Xavier his pad while asking him if he wanted some company.

"Yes Lex, your company would be fine," Xavier was glad he was here. "Since my wolves haven't much company."

Before Thorn could take what Xavier said as an insult Coldfang's fluffy, white tail brushed against his face. Where he got a wink from her to come a play as their master sent some alone time with his boyfriend ALONE. That was something Thorn took her up on making sure he apologized for almost ruining Xavier's sketch pad.

"Later." Lex turned him away.

Thorn ended up running away as Lex wrapped a single arm around Xavier's waist telling him what happen it wasn't his fault. Knowing fully well that Xavier like the others was blaming himself for Archer being taken. Not like each one of them tried to defeat this new foe that caught them off guard and in the open.

"You should know that unlike us," Lex assured Xavier. "Archer can handle himself."

"Fine, but what about your brother?" Xavier asked about Maxi.

Lex was remind of the minor withdraw Maxi was going through after witnessing he failed tempt to save Archer. That brought back this angry Lex had been trying to suppress since he and others watch Ceria get away. If only noticed that his surfacing angry was affecting the way he was holding Xavier's waistline rather tightly.

"Can't breathe…." Xavier spoke trying to breath.

Lex had to quickly release him before he crushed him as more company seemed to appear asking if they could hang. It first started with Sakura and Ackie walking from the shadow followed by Mina dragging Percy. Diamond with Avatar and Kendra chasing him were right behind them Fuu with Aaron showed. Raine and Edea walked in offering variety of sandwiches as food with Akane and Lightning carrying drinks. Snow With sadden Maxi asking if they could join since he couldn't take Maxi's sad mood anymore.

All were welcomed by the couple as Reks with Pacifica and Noabara were the last to show up to the gathering. After they all sat around Lex and Xavier a silent promise was made among them as memories were shared.

* * *

End

The next chapter, is about trip to the beach for the gang that turns into not so happy meeting between an old foe as 2 lovers are given short moment to see one another.


	29. Beach Bash

A.N:

This is from a urge I had from reading and then re-reading the birthday chapter special on Sailor Moon Book 11 about Rei's birthday. Since the Sailor Mars in this story already had her birthday I had to switch gears and focus on someone(s) else. Along with being a early birthday gift to Xeikm if he likes it. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Xavier took his birthmother up on her offer to visit her at her beach house before winter break was rolling around. Instead of just going him-self with his wolves or the moon cats as his company along he got a few other people instead. In the form all his friends because Mina wanted to enter some beauty contest. So they all packed up and left the busy city of Crystal Tokyo for quietness of a gated in community of Clear Water Beach. Where Malibu style beach houses were found by the rows that could be 2 to 3 levels. As great views of the coastline from the first or second story porches that led to private sections of the beach.

Those were being played on by swim suit clad teenagers making sand castles, playing volley ball, sun-bathing, or fooling around in the surf. In the sight of two adult escorts sitting in covered section of the beach. One was gleeful Grace in all pink 2-piece with thin straps sitting beside black swim trucks clad Reno. It seemed Reno wasn't in the best of moods after being confronted by Reks about his relationship with Yukio.

"I know I don't know much about the whole duty to protect a young king and all," Grace addressed a foul mood Reno. "…but I don't see anything wrong with finding someone to love."

Before he could answer her large beach ball came flying his toward his face without warning following by screaming. That Reno was unable to answer since he was knocked over onto the towel he been sitting on. Leaving Grace alone to the handle the problems as she picked up the rouge beach ball and coughed. Before releasing this high pitched whistle that made all the teens stop in their tracks and turn toward her.

Revealing where they were in her line of sight and what they were wearing as they stared at the blonde MILF. The ones playing beach volley ball were Mina in a orange string bikini, Lex in yellow swim shorts, Edea in a flexible green 1 piece, and Kendra in red simple 2-piece. As swim suits clad Akane and Raine were covering Percy in wet sand. Forming the moisturized sand on Percy's body into the body of a womanly mermaid.

"I need names of who threw this and who screamed like a girl!" Grace gave the order.

The one playing volley ball all pointed at Mina who spiked the ball too hard as Percy tried not to admit he was the girly screamer. Leaving everyone else at the hands of one of their adult supervisions' for punishment. Making them wish they were with the other members of the group that stayed behind at the beach house. Since some of them weren't up to visiting the beach front after just arriving to Grace's place hours ago. Who were all spread out on a porch doing their own things not knowing what the other was up too.

"I think I heard someone yell?" Reks asked everyone.

He was then told to relax by Hope since the scream sounded like Percy realizing he was buried under layers of sand. Both of cyborgs clarified the scream from Percy by recording it and comparing it to a voice print. Not like Snow, Ackie, Lightning and Sakura cared since they were playing with their children in the shade. As Pacifica tried to get her brother to stop sitting around and do something fun for once in his life. Leaving Xavier sitting beside a moping Maxi near the back door leading to inside of the Grace's beach house.

No like Xavier tried to strike up a conversation with Maxi about the weather and even what he been up too. To only get stared at by Maxi who hated his brother's idea of him being left in Xavier's company like this. Knowing full well he didn't need to is baby sat since he wasn't going to kill him nor run away. So he ended up staring back at Xavier instead of answering him right away wondering what Lex found interesting about him.

"Staring contest!" Aaron notice, "The emo twins are going at it."

Sitting around and awaiting for something fun to happen wasn't something Aaron liked since he was force to come here. Thinking that his twisted parents' logic about him needing to get out and make friends didn't agree with him. Not like he was totally against being here since he could be more near Raine since they were dating. Along with what was going at the moment as he announced the stare off Xavier and Maxi were having.

As the tone from a glass tree music box in the living room flowed from inside of Grace's house to everyone on the porch. Each one of them went from staring at Maxi and Xavier to some form of trance with glazed over eyes. Where they started experienced waking memories or dream from their individual pasts.

* * *

Even after leaving Michiko's teachings since he was able to take Blue Mage didn't mean he wasn't still under her thumb. Since Fuu found himself in abandon part of Crystal Tokyo that hadn't seen any form of business. Since the Shadow Demon and Winged invasions that heavily destroyed this part of town alone. That had one of its buildings being used as a Potion Shop run by some 20 something year old woman named Ava. That Fuu was supposed to meet with and pick up a few things from for Michiko for some reason.

"We are leaving or not?" Diamond tugged at Fuu's arm.

"Give me a minute to pay the woman first," Fuu hands the cashier a 20. "You didn't need to come."

"Where ever you go," Diamond repeated his words. "I go."

This was where was reminded of what happen between them both the night before the others left for the Beach House. A private moment that turned into passionate one in Diamond's room between Fuu and the young prince. Took place where Fuu was gentle with a willing Diamond the whole time they were together. No fear of pregnancy or STD being passed between them as they made love to one another. Their pace wasn't one of needy desperation between to horny teenagers since it was more of slow and loving. Between lovers to the removal of clothing as kisses and exploring hands that moved each other bodies. That ended with Diamond vowing to never leave Fuu's side that night or at the moment.

"Here is your change Mr. Battl," A woman handed Fuu coins. "Tell Miss. Von Cartel to stop by some time."

As Fuu pocketed the coins he left Diamond to look around musky area of ceiling high shelves filled with sealed jars and bottles. The most interesting item in those containers was something called Poison Dragon's Livers .That grossed Diamond out when he further wandered around the shop toward the back section. Where he found an older looking man looking around the back shelves marked creation or healing mixtures. Before the young prince could say anything Fuu came from behind telling him Yaragi would be arriving.

"The man!" Diamond made Fuu look at older person before.

Fuu's breath was knocked from his lungs as he looked upon the person in front of them through surprised eyes. Since the person looked just liked an older version of Xavier with jet black hair wearing wolf crest. Who told Diamond to call his Kei Thoenbung a graveyard and wildlife care taker here to drop off a few materials off? Who wouldn't answer a single question about if he ever had relations with woman by the name Grace. Since he asked Diamond if young princes were always ill-mannered like Diamond was. Before anyone could talk further Yaragi entered the building calling out for both Fuu and Diamond to hurry.

"Come on you two I want to make out to Miss. Hartford's place before dark," Yaragi yelled. "Diamond you have better not broken anything."

This was where Fuu came pulling Diamond toward Yaragi telling the Neutral winged he was right on time. Yaragi allowed both boys to walk to the waiting vehicle where Wendy and Allen awaited them since they were coming along. As they both left Yaragi to his lay his upon a face he knew from his own youth.

"Key Warrior Ke…" Yaragi had his mouth sealed over by Kei.

"I gave that title up the day I fell servant to maker of the Sirens," Kei whispered to Yaragi. "Now keep your mouth shut or else."

Yaragi peered into cold eyes that weren't of a living mortal but of a flesh doll he heard stories about from other Winged. He knew this flesh doll had an aged soul inside of it since it was moving around its own. It's just who would create this artificial shell since the craft of creating a flesh doll was a lost art to clan of elves.

Who would have used his Winged gifts to free his mouth and ask person before him if a song of some kind didn't play. It wasn't of one of a Siren but of a music box the shop keeper placed on shop's front desk as decoration. The glass tree shaped music charm with eerie tone that affected both man by calming them down. Leaving Yaragi to pull himself away from Kei warning him the women he was living with will know. Before he turned his back to him trying to ignore the tone of the song flowing through the shop's shelves.

"Mr. Yaragi anything wrong?" Fuu asked him noticing his dazed look.

"Depends if the Goddess is playing tricks on me for the fun of it," Yaragi looked toward the man he left behind. "Since I saw someone who personally saw die before my eyes in my youth."

Allen and Wendy were busy looking through the box of sealed potions Diamond was stuck with holding until they dropped it off. The one that caught everyone's eye was a large, glass, one with crescent moon cap. Filled with a familiar ash that was a siren named Flare who was destroyed by the New Sailors during a royal wedding. That they were told not to touch by Yaragi getting into the vehicle's passenger side seat. As the vehicle started up and drove off the opened windows filled with the familiar tune quickly.

"That reminds me," Wendy reached for a sheer box at her feet, "Happy Birthday!"

Diamond and Allen watched Fuu take the box from her remembering the surprise party in planning stages. That was to take place at Grace's beach house in honor of Maxi and Fuu as group birthday celebration. So seeing the early gift Wendy was giving Fuu caused a minor stir in the back of the moving vehicle. Wendy started to cry since she didn't like how she was being stared by both Diamond and Allen. Only to be mellowed out for the rest of ride by the tune of her gift to Fuu when he opened the box.

Diamond wondered to know why it was in the shape of a glass tree as Allen looked Wendy over worried. Her eyes were glazed over like she was in trance of some kind as Fuu asked Allen where Wendy bought the music box. Like fate was listening in on them Allen pointed the shop out that they passed rather slowly.

"It's called Glass Wonders, "Allen remembered the name. "Mr. X's Wife took us to buy a joint gift for Fuu."

As Allen spoke of the shop that they passed a large fountain in its display window flowed with colored water. Would play along with the tune of piano that a Winged Woman dressed in blue with grey wings played. She would only stop when a customer in the form of Roberto Battl on way to local clinic for his drug therapy treatments. Who asked her if he could purchase one of her glass trees as a gift for his wife. That is what he got from her already wrapped in a see through box with a sheer ribbon prices at 12.00 taxes free.

"You name Miss since I can tell friends of your shop." Roberto asked her name.

"It's Maya and would you need a map of my location for your friends?" She offered.

This is where Roberto turned her down saying he was good with directions as he started to cough terribly. Making Maya asked if he was alright revealing a recent surgery had failed him so he was taking drug therapy. Where Roberto left the shop to join his wife waiting outside him surprised at his gift for her. The way Naminé reacted made Maya smile as she went back to playing the strange tune on her piano.

"Another batch of memories for my fountain of lost time." Maya whispered.

The large fountain started to flow once more but this time with more colored water as before with disembodied voices. At the top of this fountain a hart shaped clock ticking away formed beating away.

* * *

Upon arrival at gated in community of Clear Water Beach was easy part for Yaragi and his company was easy. IT was finding Malibu style beach house number 9 belonging to Grace was hard part for the driver. Since every single building he drove by looked alike before he was able to find it thanks to a certain woman. Since in front of a pink and blue painted, 2 stories, house where Doroes stood waving her arms around. That didn't draw attention to herself then it had to be the revealing beach wear she was sporting. So the driver parked allowing Yaragi and his company with their bags out of the vehicle as Doroes was their guide.

"you guys should have been here before hand when everyone on the porch was like lights," Doroes opened the door for them. "So watch the mess."

She was talking about the minor incident where she went sailor and had to summon her Summon Spirit with Sailor Weapon. To destroy the glass tree music box that was affected everybody on the porch. She just never knew when she ended the musical item's life she would be blasted on to her Sailor rear. In a soaked Sailor uniform with fading, disembodied voices of everyone chatting up her only two ears.

"I knew THAT was evil!" Diamond looked at Fuu's music box.

"Stop it Little Diamond." Fuu knew what Diamond was thinking.

"I didn't know there was evil purpose behind it," Wendy quickly spoke. "I just thought it would be a good gift."

"Nobody it blaming you." Allen assured her.

Yaragi agreed with Allen as they walked through the front door of the beach house and found a messed up 1st floor. Every piece of furniture was soaked as pieces of glass was scattered around a section of the room. Was being picked and clean up over by all the teenagers before them as their adult escorts watched them.

"I knew it," Diamond got dramatic about it, "We missed something important."

Fuu ended up taking Diamond's hand and to quiet him down while his gift in its box was pointed out by Percy and Aaron. Both called the glass tree a fountain of tainted noise as others wanted him to destroy his gift. Until Reks stepped in suggesting they study the gift instead of thrashing it since it may give them a led. That was something Maxi and cyborgs agreed with since the glass tree that Doroes shattered had supernatural properties.

"Will you all d that I have a few phone calls to make," Yaragi turned to Grace. "You nearest phone are?"

"The lady bug in the chief kitchen I barely use." She spoke with sadden voice.

"Thank you and I am willing to pay for the damages." Yaragi offered.

Grace ended up smiling as she ended up hugging Xavier since he was in reach saying that was up to him. This action made Xavier blush as Lex stood right by him smirking the whole time with Akane taking a picture. Everyone else were touched in their own way as something outside caught Maxi's eyes he went to check out. When he stepped out to the off limits porch he found altered Archer standing their staring.

"I couldn't forget you b-day even under the siren's control," Archer placed a box down. "So I better get going…"

As he turned away to fade into the wind like he been shown by Ceria he was stopped by Maxi's hands grabbing his wrist. He smiled knowing Maxi was trying to stop him from leaving as he felt Maxi was still wearing his ring. To only leave at the end when Ceria's mark on Archer chest started to burn as she called his name. So this was where Maxi had to watch Archer fade away vowing to each other they would meet again.

"MAX!" Lex called out to him.

Seeing his brother run off worried Lex since he ended up following him and watching the small scene between Archer and Maxi. That he wasn't going to bring up with the others since Archer didn't' seem to be a threat. So he stood there waiting for Maxi to come back in and help go over the Fuu's gift with cyborgs. That lilac haired would do as he ended up picking up his gift form Archer that he opened and cried. Since the gift that he got from Archer was a framed picture of them together of when they were first together. Maxi would end his tears not wanting to draw more attention to himself he turned on his heels to come back in.

"Lets get this over with." He was ready to join in.

* * *

At that same moment Maya has closed up her shop for the day as she looked over to her over flowing fountain of memories. She smiled to herself loving how she used her music boxes around Crystal Tokyo. Playing a tune that would collect people's memories where they relived those moments in this coma like trances.

"Soon Master Chaos," Maya hoped. "This world shall be yours."

She slowly opened her grey colored wings as she started to hum the tune toward her giant glass tree. The heart shaped clock has grown in size and the ticking had gotten louder to the point dogs were howling, and car alarms went off. Not like Maya cared since she was looking forward to presenting this 'gift' to the God of Discord. As she turned from entertaining her growing fountain to covered up mirror beside her piano. She would remove the curtain on her darken mirror calling out Chaos' name repeatedly with glee. To only be answered by a bright light and bolt of electrical energy to her forehead that sent her to the floor.

Leaving her unconscious for when she got a few unwanted guests teleporting into her shop uninvited and not welcomed. In the form of key bearers and New Sailors using the Sailor teleport move in a way. The place they appeared in was the spot where a torn apart piano now stood in pieces and chucks at their feet.

"That rocked!" New Super Sailor Saturn loved how they used the Sailor teleport move.

"Oh…..how the simplest things pleases him." New Super Sailor Venus told Super New Sailor Mars.

"Yeah pleases him…" Mars rolled her eyes at Venus' comment.

"Why do we known him again?" New Super Sailor Neptune and Jupiter asked themselves.

"His childhood friend and…" Was all New Super Sailor Mercury could say.

"…pain in our asses." New Super Sailor Uranus finished for his brother.

"Nice one." Akane ended up laughing.

"I don't get it?" New Super Sailor Spira looked at Key Warrior.

"don't look at me for an answer." Key Warrior passed his sister over to Xavier.

"Is it too late to make my wolves use you as a chew toy?" Xavier asked Key Warrior.

The others just kept their eyes out for Maya who was said to be a neutral winged with the abilities of a Fallen Winged. Neither one of them wanted a repeat of what happen the last time a Winged was around. First was the familiar looking mirror and second was the large fountain that was making New Super Sailor Pluto sick. So before anything could be decided New Eternal Sailor Moon approached the Mirror. Summoning his Eternal Moon Rod to his hands telling who ever could see him in mirror good bye.

"White Flash!" He spins the Tiare within one of his hands collecting moon light pouring into through the window. That he points at the mirror with our mercy and released this burst of uncolored energy at the mirror's glass. That swallowed the whole piece of furniture leaving behind an empty spot filled with moon dust.

"Major over kill big time." Blue Mage released one of his crystal beasts.

Where he was reminded by Sol and Oblivion about the mirror Nagai had used to communicate with Chaos once. Backed by everyone else as the newly released crystal beast formed some form of bonds around Maya.

"So what do we do about the growing energy orb?" Saturn pointed his glaive at the fountain.

Before an answer could be given to him a flame attack from Mars in the shape of a fiery bird named Fire Soul Bird shot by his head. Followed by a kissing shaped lips and hearts from Venus called Honey Bride's Kiss. That would hit the fountain with flames drying up the rainbow colored water while placing a crack into it.

"Next time duck," Spira walked passed him. "Card Throw." These square shaped pieces of light instantly appeared around her being before taking the form of spinning picture cards. That shot out toward the fountain standing in front of her.

"Emptiness' Storm." Oblivion released these black clouds appearing over the fountain and placing pressure on it.

"Healing Scar." Sol used light based magic to place these sub-atomic cracks in the fountain that made it more breakable.

"Deadly Howl." Pluto tossed out his Garnet Orb that floated beside the fountain deafening the ticking sound with screams.

"Rushing Downpour." Neptune sent out this cleansing holy water that poured over the fountain removing all energy from it.

"Winter's Revenge." Mercury froze over Neptune's water based move that seeped into forming fountain's cracks widening them.

"Electrical Coco-Cyclone." Jupiter sent a twirling mass of electrical energy toward the now frozen fountain.

Like that the fountain broken into piece frozen chucked as the heart shaped clock shrinks in size and fell into Uranus' arms. Before Uranus could release a Shattered Existed or Slither Shards attack on the item. It was grabbed out of his arms by Blue Mage revealing it to be a useless clock as Maya started to come too.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Xavier released his wolves.

"I say we chop off her wings and seal her powers." Key Warrior suggested.

"Then who do we see about turning her into a sealed Winged?" Akane asked.

That was something Moon agreed to as he dismissed his Eternal Moon Rod exchange it seemed for Excalibur. That he would have plundered into Maya's heart if it wasn't him being stopped by Laksha and Tsukasa. As Sailor Space walked in to the shop from the back telling the New Sailors herself and her own Sailors will take over. Moon and the others would strongly object with her if it wasn't for Yaragi showing up.

"Go home," Was all Yaragi told them all. "Let them handle this."

* * *

"Are you sure you weren't caught coming back?" Kei asked Archer.

"No since the trick you show me worked," Archer sadly answered him. "I just wish I wasn't stuck like this."

"You'll lucky she didn't fully put you under her control." Kei assured him.

"Now you know why I like woman who aren't family or I wasn't force to grow up around." Archer spoke of his standards.

"Means that Maxi boy means a lot to you." Kei meant the ring Archer wore.

Archer kept his mouth shut on that since Ceria made it clear before he was placed Kei's care threatening his life. Telling him if his Keyblade wasn't protecting him she would turn him into what Kei was now. Making is thankful he allowed his heart to become purified enough he was chosen by the key blade in the first place.

"Here." Kei hands Archer a plate of food.

Archer looked over the food he was being force to eat missing the food his father would cook for him and Akane. Since his mother's duties to the Royal Moon family interfered with her family and personal life.

"Eat since you need the strength," Kei encouraged him. "I didn't go to that magical supply shop for no reason."

Archer sighed and leaned forward on the beat up sofa toward the plate lying before him on the scratched up coffee table. Picking up plastic fork he would use dig into what looked like food wishing he was home.

* * *

Everything seemed to have forgotten after the surprised for Maxi and Fuu was given to both of them when they returned. To a beach house filled with their parents, close friends, and others here to celebrate their birthday. Where cake baked by Grace and Sea Salt Ice Cream from Fallen Moon would be shared. As a few unwanted secrets came to surface that started with Diamond telling his parents about his 'special' moment with Fuu. Fuu was lucky he wasn't in the room when Roxas blew his top and Saphir went into emotional shock.

"Here." Michiko hands him a strange key.

"Um…thanks." Fuu didn't know what it was.

"Let's just say it's what you call Mage's key or seal." Michiko explained it to him.

He would smile if it wasn't for the chill running up his spine like something had gone wrong on the inside. Making him feel lucky he and Michiko were outside on the porch talking about Fuu's training under Michiko being done. So instead of going in like he wanted he turned on his heel and headed toward the private beach. Where he would find the Xth Miss. Mermaid Pageant taking place for the local gals in the neighborhood. So he joined the forming crowd around the made shift stage wanting to take in the entertainment for a while.

To only be pulled aside by a Mina

When he turned to look at her he thought he saw a island girl since she was dressed in Is a tied on tropical flora wrap with a thong cut bottom underneath as she wears a strapless, tropical flora top. With a long necklace with bright red flowers worn around her neck with bright red flower worn in her hair. Her hair is worn freely back in a orange headband as she is wearing a ring on one of her fingers.

"I need you help!" She whined. "Then ask Percy," Fuu didn't want to be the center of attention. "..and why me?"

"I may have lied on the entry form about being a animal lover," She nervously smiled. "So I need to use one of your crystal…thingies."

When Contestant 58 Minako Aino was called she stepped up on the stage with a pack of wolves following her. Five were in front of her as five more were behind her taking the stage with her the whole time. She posed like she always did making sure to do a few hand gestures to make the wolves do a few tricks. That didn't impress the forming crowd then it was when she introduced her self before showing off. The made all ten of the wolves make a pyramid before they leapt off the stage as she followed them.

"Could she be anymore flashy." Fuu watched from the back of this crowd.

Like he cared since he caved into handing his elemental wolves over to a hyperactive girl dead set on winning a swimsuit contest. So he was just going to stand there and watch this show go on as Mina joined him. His wolves surrounded both of them asking when this spectacular was going to be to over for them. Mina would have yelled at them if wasn't for Fuu feeding them pieces of a ham sandwich he bought from food vendor. To quiet them as the judging for the Pageant started with Mina being called back on stage.

"Wish me luck." Mina punched Fuu in the shoulder.

"Alright we will." Fuu rubbed his sore arm.

His wolves stayed with him chewing on the sandwich asking when they were leaving this sandy environment for good. As Fuu shrugged he was tackled hugged from behind by a whiney Diamond asking where he been. The wolves greeted the young prince as best they could while still eating the ham sandwich from Fuu. This got them called doggies by Diamond who was still holding on to Fuu tightly asking what was happening.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems a winter break doesn't go as planned as ancient foe returns with icy vengeance for had happen in the distant past during the Keyblade Wars. Channeling a aged angry toward the great-grandchildren of Queen Serenity and King Sephiroth while wanting earth for them selves.


	30. Heart in Ice PT1

A.N:

One of my favorite Sailor Moon Movies will always will be Hearts in Ice that I been wanting to write about since I first saw it on VHS as a child. Didn't mean I added my own twist to the whole thing while keeping the world Xeikm created in mind. So here it is in two part special I planned out my self!Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Hearts in Ice pt.1:

A small planet of pure ice could be found moving through the emptiness of space by itself toward a single planet. It was covered in layer on layer of frozen sheets of ice with large glaciers sticking out from its surface. Where a palace made of ice with a glass ceiling was found housing this planet's only life. Each one had blue colored skin, eyes, and hair as they wore different pieces of clothing on their bodies. Who all stared out the structure's see through ceiling to gaze upon the blue planet they called Earth.

"Oh…Sister Aurora, it's just like what mother said it would be," One of them excitedly spoke. "I just can't wait to see it frozen over."

"When are we going to freeze it completely, anyway?" Only male among them was getting impatient.

"Patience brother Ortrait," This Aurora lifts up a teardrop shaped crystal. "Patience!"

The 3 siblings that were made of 2 sisters and 1 brother were all huddled together around a small alter of some kind. One holding the teardrop shaped crystal called Aurora wore a white fur lined blue cloak with matching boots. 2nd was hyperactive being called Icy in a snow flake fabric and gold bikini in roman sandals. Last was an impatient Ortrait with horns sticking out from the back of his head in leather clothing and amour armlets. All planning out to carry out an ancient plan that failed XXXX years ago by their mother's hands.

"Its time Snow Dancers," Aurora spoke to the crystal in her hand. "Successfully freeze this world over as my siblings led the way."

The crystal splits in to two whole pieces where one was handed over to Icy with other to Ortrait rather carefully. As both levitated into the air above Aurora's head where they would pass through the glass ceiling. Where they turned into these sphere balls of light that shot off toward Earth's vast atmosphere leaving Aurora behind. Who turned from looking out the glass ceiling to the frozen figure she called mother.

"Soon mother the world of life you once wanted so long ago will be yours again," She quietly spoke. "So please hold on."

This frozen figure she stood in front of and was speaking to was an older woman dressed in sheer or transparent clothing. No hair could be found on her body with a large crystal faintly glowing on her as Aurora called her mother.

* * *

Winter was a time for holiday cheer that people of all shapes of sizes shared with their loved ones. Some people would have to cross oceans or others just walk across their local street to visit their close friends and family. When they got there, stories or special gifts would be exchanged between the groups of people. All during the coldest time of the year where the world got covered in white blanket of snow.

Since that was happening in the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo with all its citizens dressed warmly for upcoming cold snap. Who were all doing their own things like the gang was doing in shopping district of Crystal Tokyo. They all were here to have a mini-celebration since their school's Winter Break started yesterday. Meant a whole day of shopping together followed by an optional sleeping party at the Smith household.

"You sure you both should be here?" Edea asked Maxi and Xavier.

"Yeah, since one of you are too emotionally scarred while other has an injured wrist." Akane pointed out Xavier's casted wrist and Maxi's mental state.

"Told you guys Xav is a mini-clone of Max." Percy had to say that.

"Now that is just wrong." Mina punched on Percy's shoulder.

This was where the gang went quiet when those words from Percy's lips were spoken making angry heads turn. Lex asked Percy if he wanted to die as Fuu's offer to turn him into an animal was still on the table. Diamond and Kendra suggested his mouth get removed from his face with Avatar and B-19 offering to surgical remove it. Raine and Aaron just stared at him ignoring everything that was going on before them.

"Shopping time!" Mina and Pacifica announced.

"Hopeless!" Nobara meant his sister.

This was where all turned their attention from wanting to kill Percy to splitting up in small groups and walk around. Where they would explore the ever changing shopping district in their groups to buy things, or window shop. All were here to buy gifts for the Private Christmas party the Royal family had every year. It was a party that was centered on someone, chosen beforehand, who would be showered with gifts.

"Shouldn't we wait for Reks and Hope?" Xavier remembered they were showing up late.

The only answer he got was everyone turning away and taking what groups they wanted to check the area's shops. Leaving him with a moody Maxi and upset Lex as company with one of them taking his hand. Leading to reasoning behind how a cast ended up his wrist since he wasn't an accident prone person. This action made Xavier smile for Lex as he told him where he was during the early morning hours.

"Aunt Michiko wanted to give her birthday gift to me early while Master Roxas wanted me and Akane to demonstrate a Keyblade Rider. During some private Keyblade training he was having with Diamond on Palace Grounds," Xavier sighs at the memory. "When I was in flight with my Keyblade Rider for about an hour…"

"He crashed into a tree and ended up being rushed to the infirmary." Maxi finished for Xavier.

Lex ended up laughing before pecking a quick kiss on Xavier's lips before taking the led with his boyfriend and older brother following. Not noticing a set of blue eyes watching them from a frozen over rooftop that belonged to Ortrait. Who had picked this part of town to release the Snow Dancers to follow through with his sister's plan?

"God," Ortrait took hold of his necklace. "Now I know why mother wanted to freeze this place over those years ago."

On the necklace he held was the same crystal Aurora had given him and Icy filled with spirits of ice called Snow Dancers. With a quick chant from Ortrait were released into the surrounding air around the man. These woman were dressed all in white and gave off this high pitched noise whenever they opened they mouths. Who listened to what Ortrait had to say as he just pointed to the shopping distract itself.

"Freeze it over and don't leave a stone unturned, or I'll personally rip each and everyone you apart." Ortrait meant his threat.

Like the loyal servants they were the Snow Dancers flew out to the shopping district freezing everything in sight. They ignored the screams of the people or any living creature they froze over not caring about them. Not even noticing the group of teenagers that hadn't been touched their blankets of ice. Among them was an angry blond young man by the Reks, who wasn't pleased with what he found when he arrived here. Along with his guests, who decided to come with him since they couldn't come with the others liked planned.

"This is not what I had planned as a family outing!" Sakura screamed at her brother, Lightning, and Snow.

"You put up with her," Snow said to Ackie as he followed Reks into battle. "Have fun you two."

Lightning just kissed Ackie good bye while telling him to shield himself and his sister while they handled the problem. Not like Ackie was going to argue with Lightning since she had the strength to rip his head off. Where he watched her run off before placing a shadow barrier around himself and his rumbling sister. Where attention was turned toward the group of teenagers just feet from each other with transformation rods in hand.

* * *

First off, Maxi took out his Crystal Change Rod up with the Mercury Crystal radiating with power as its symbol spun around. "Mercury Crystal Power!" he shouted. He spun around in waves of water and ice transforming him into Super New Sailor Mercury.

Kendra held her Crystal Change Rod up as the Mars Crystal started to glow giving off a bright red light. "Mars Crystal Power!" she shouted. Around she spun, as fiery rings rose up to turn her into Super New Sailor Mars.

Raine held her Crystal Change Rod higher as the Jupiter Crystal exploded with electrical power. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" she shouted. As rings of lightning and thunder exploded around her as she became Super New Sailor Jupiter.

Mina was the last of the Inner Sailors to use her own Crystal Change Rod with the Venus Crystal to transform. "Venus Crystal Power!" she shouted. Streamers of stars and hearts swirled all around her as she became Super New Sailor Venus.

Lex was next for outer Sailors as he held up his Crystal Change Rod and the Uranus Crystal that reacted. "Uranus Crystal Power!" he shouted. A whirled wind of boulders swarmed around him as he turned into Super New Sailor Uranus.

Edea took her Crystal Change Rod and Neptune Crystal to suit up. "Neptune Crystal Power!" she shouted. The water from the sea of Neptune swallowed her whole as she became Super New Sailor Neptune.

Diamond was next with his Crystal Change Rod and Pluto Crystal. "Pluto Crystal Power!" he shouted. To only have this strange mist consumes his form turning him into Super New Sailor Pluto.

Percy was the last of the Outer Sailors to transform with his Crystal Change Rod and Saturn Crystal shining brightly. "Saturn Crystal Power!" he shouted. Beams of destructive energy came up as he turned into Super New Sailor Saturn.

Snow quickly took hold of his Crystal Change Rod and Oblivion Crystal shouting the words 'Oblivion Crystal Power!' That had this nothing like energy crawl all over his body before turning into Super New Sailor Oblivion.

Lightning was right behind her before as she just reached for her his Crystal Change Rod with Sol Crystal. Screaming those words 'Sol Crystal Power!' that released these rays of sunlight from Sol's sun itself. That warmed her body in feeling of familiar feelings of home as she was turned into Super New Sailor Sol

Pacifica used her own Crystal Change Rod with Spira Crystal in her hands needing to join the battle herself. Yelling those words 'Spira Crystal Power!' so stardust in the form of a sparking cloud formed around her joints and whole torso. Before fading away and turning her into Super New Sailor Spira.

Reks was the last to go as he held up the golden heart with the gems of all his Sailor friends on his Eternal Moon Article. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. White feathers and moon dust swirled all around him as he became Eternal New Sailor Moon.

Akane, Nobara, and Xavier had taken hold of their Keychains out as they changed as well. "Keyblade Power Take Form!" they both shouted. Their Keychains exploded in array of colors that wrapped around their forms, and morphed them into Keybearers. Wearing armor shoulder pads placed on their left arms with coloring of their key blades.

* * *

A game of 'freeze the Fuu' started between Fuu and the Snow Dancers while all were transforming into Sailors. He learned that when these women swung their arms as a cold blast aimed at him was released. If the cold blast hit you and any one or thing both of you would be put permanent deep freeze. So Fuu acted quickly and released a crystal beast in the shape of flying dragon-horse colored purple with darken hair.

"Alright Hita time to see if you can keep me alive," Fuu mounted the dragon-horse's back. "Up!"

Making sure he tightly held on to the reins that were wrapped around the dragon-horse's neck and head when it took flight. As its mighty scaled wings were embraced by the air it nostrils started to brim with smoke. Where these circular shaped fireballs were released from creature's mouth in rings I like formation. That cut the cluster of Snow Dancers in half and turned them into puddles of water or just melting them.

It was flying around the tall buildings in the shopping district's skyline that was the hard part for both rider and creature. The skyscrapers with their high roofs and antenna had both some risky twists and turns. The whole time they took down a few Snow Dancers or even tried to dodge a few counter attacks the whole time.

"Energies countless ages old, I summon you to release the power to withhold," Fuu called upon magical help from his spiritual protectors. "Storm of Wrath."

With out knowing it a large gathering of Mana formed at Fuu's finger tips before shooting off like beams of light. These beams or rays would swallow the Snow Dancers whole and vaporize them all in one move. Amazing the caster who performed the spell since he hadn't used his magick on degree like this before. Who felt this warm feeling inside of his heart that grew as a familiar blue light wrapped around his body.

When it faded away it changed his clothes into this azure colored outfit with glowing small crystal on a sliver string lying around his neck. He had on padded, blue boots with these fitted blue pants covering his legs. He had on a pure blue belt with a diamond shaped buckle closed on it as he wore a blue shirt made from loose material, but it had these long sleeves attached also. He had on darkened blue gloves on around his hands. As a large blue ribbon had it wrapped around his shaggy blond hair with blue high lights tipped bangs.

"It's time for another to be born," A voice whispered to Fuu. "So Blue Mage I call you."

The voice had a womanly tone to it as she left the newly changed Blue Mage and Hita flying around in place. Who in that moment of distraction was hit twice by a powerful gust of icy wind above their heads. Hita's wings froze over as Blue Mage fell unconscious not noticing they weren't in any form of flight anymore. So they went plummeting rather quickly toward the ground below them, scaring a newly morphed Super New Sailor Pluto. Who tok hold of his Key Staff quickly with both his hands and called upon a new move.

"Gray Mist. " Pluto released this grayish fog that surrounds Hita's and Blue Mage's forms acting as a natural air cushion. That helped both of them land safety onto the ground while defrosting them. Where Blue Mage was removed from Hita's back side with help from the Keybearers, who called him crazy.

"I thought he learned his lesson when he tried to defend the palace." Key Warrior couldn't believe Blue Mage.

"Shut Up!" Keybearers Akane and Xavier yelled at the Key Warrior.

Super New Sailor Spira and Venus couldn't help but laugh at how Akane and Xavier told Key Warrior off. Super New Sailor Saturn yelled out burn as others were impressed with the aerial display that Blue Mage had preformed. So before any of them could congratulate him they went to work on ridding the area of the Snow Dancers.

"Pluto, we're leaving you and Super New Sailor Mercury to watch over Blue Mage until he comes too," Eternal New Sailor Moon told his cousin. "So good luck."

That was something Pluto agreed to since he didn't want to leave Blue Mage's side after seeing him almost die. So he nods to Moon as he laid Blue Mage's head on his lap since he was already sitting on ground. He was soon accompanied by Mercury and defrosted Hita who sat down by him nuzzling him with its nose. Mercury couldn't bring himself to comfort his friends since he wasn't in the best of shape emotionally. Since he was playing with his gloved ring finger for the 7th time that day since the ring from Archer laid on it.

"_I will get you back!" _He thought to himself.

He then stepped forward when he heard a Snow Dancer's high pitched laugher coming toward him and Pluto. Where he ended up keeping his hands the way they were as he channeled his angry into a usable move. Called Snowball Fight that had him tossing balls of snow at the Snow Dancer's face with a 5 minute time limit. If any of those balls of snow hit the targets' face on impact she would freeze up and shatter into ice particles.

Leaving the others who weren't on guard duty with him to try and take out the other remanding Snow Dancers. Who had turned the once lively shopping district and the people it into a frozen wonderland for penguins. Missing the New Sailors and their allies completely during the whole freezing process all together.

"Flaming Wrath." Super New Sailor Mars caused damage to an attacking a Snow Dancer by surrounding her in a ring of heated air.

"Thunder Blast!" Super New Sailor Jupiter fires medium balls of unstable electricity from her hands at the already pinned a Snow Dancer.

"Falling Hearts." Venus formed a single shape in the form of a broken heart. That she gently passed off in front of her letting it multiply into several shattered hearts. That surrounded the Snow Dancer and starts to shatter her form.

"Slither Shards. " Super New Sailor Uranus fired rock like disks from his hands in the form of flat pieces of rock chucks. That finished this Snow Dancer off as another just appeared from nowhere to take her place.

"Water Spouts." Super New Sailor Neptune slammed the ground with a single punch that had this spouts of heated water shooting up from the ground. That melted half of the Snow Dancer's body when she tried getting close.

"Soul of Destruction." Saturn swung his small, silver Scythe in a cut circular in the air in front of the Snow Dancer. That turned her half in a blacken dust as other half was still able to function.

That would be finished off by Moon wielding his Eternal Moon Rod using a new attack he called Purity's Moon Dance. That had to do with him dancing almost in a way with graceful matter before stopping completely. Releasing this burst of twin Crescent Moons in ring of moon dust that swallowed the remaining Snow Dancers, and turned them into white flakes.

To clean up the bits of dead Snow Dancers that were left behind Super New Sailor Oblivion used a move called Emptiness' Storm. These black clouds appeared over the Snow Dancer parts and made them disappear. Super New Sailor Sol used her own move Solar Light Blind where these suns spots appeared above the frozen landscape. Started to melt away the ice as Spira with the Keybearers searched the area for missed Snow Dancers.

* * *

Blue Mage came to in Pluto's arms feeling like he let everyone down since he was ambushed by that surprised attack. To only be hugged by Pluto tightly for reaching his transformation as he was greeted by Hita. Who had wrapped his massive wings around the young couple trying to keep them warm and protect them. As both of the cyborgs joined them offering to help keep them since they were staying out of fight.

"Seems this world's guardians are still as strong as they were back then," Ortrait had watched the whole battle. "Sister is going to want to know about this."

He made sure to hide away from the action that took place when each one of his Snow Dancers was torn apart. As he watched the crystal that stored the Snow Dancers cracked after Eternal New Sailor Moon's attack. Making him worry the legend his sister had told him about the great grandchildren of Queen Serenity and King Sephiroth was true.

Who would have taken off if it wasn't for him getting caught by Spira and the Keybearers during their search. Spira used her Card Gamble move with Knight Card being drawn as a man on a horse appeared ready to slice off his head. That he dodged by the hair of his neck as the left side of his shirt was slashed right off. Leaving him opened to Key Warrior's Flame Wheel mixed in with Keybearer Akane's Spinning Hearts. Would have melted or burn him if it wasn't for Icy intervening with her version of an ice wall.

"Brother are you alright?" Icy asked him as she joined his side.

He quickly pulled her aside when Xavier's wolves leapt over her completely missing her head and shoulders. To only have his shoulder cut into by Beastly Balance as he knocked the Lion's Heart out of Xavier's hand. Letting Icy teleport home as he released a frozen burst of wind to shove Xavier almost off the roof if it wasn't for his wolves. Who would end up sitting him down near a metal smoke pipe for some reason.

"Your sitting this one out because of your wrist," Thorn sat by Xavier. "So don't argue about it."

"Now be a good boy." Coldfang looked too iced over limb.

Ortrait barely got away by the teeth of Keybearer Akane's and Key Warrior's Keyblades about to slash him up. Not like they tried to stop Ortrait from getting away before they turned to Xavier and his wolves. He didn't need any help getting to his feet just because he still had a cast over his fractured wrist.

"Uranus isn't going like to hear about Xavier's almost death." Key Warrior knocked on the cast on Xavier's hand.

"Well then your breaking it to him." Akane pats Key Warrior on his head.

"Then what do we do about THIS?" Spira waved her hands around.

The wolves were busy calling the others on a cell phone they stole from one of the Keybearers' pockets during battle. It was dialing with that was the hard part for them since the tiny buttons weren't designed for animal paws. So when they finally got a hold of an angry Moon on speaker phone they spoke as calmly as they could. Trying their best to explain how Xavier was almost killed and who they found on the rooftop.

* * *

"A unidentified meteor heading toward Earth in a alarming rate was discovered around 1:51 AM last night by astrologist Dr. Kakeru Ohzora at the Space Development Corps. That he named after 'Princess Snow' Kaguya from Bamboo Cutter Tale," A News Reporter gave his report. "It seemed this meteor is on a 1-way crash course toward Earth. So meetings around the world about this threat are being held."

Was recorded by Yaragi when he was left to close the shop and watch Mizuki until the women came back. He never liked how Michiko and the other women go running out to do their duty as Sailors leaving him. To care for their place of business and jointly adopted son he tapped on the nose before telling his a tale.

"It seems the People of the Ice and their leader have returned to take their vengeance on Earth after being banished to the darkest corners of the universe." Yaragi told a grabby Mizuki.

Before he could further talk a familiar voice asked him what he meant by 'their vengeance on Earth' that made his look up. Into the eyes of an upset group of teenagers as Xavier waved his casted hand at him . As the owner of the voice was Reks looking to the turned on TV screen that had a blurred image of a Snow Dancer.

"Explain! Since what you just said could help us." Reks stood there.

Where the 3rd floor of the shop was turned into a sitting area with Fuu being congratulated for morphing into a Blue Mage. As the 'Beast of Legends' was opened to a section about the People of the Ice, and their fallen female leader. Yaragi passed out blankets and mugs of hot tea as three of the cats decided to join them.

"Your great grandparents during the Keyblade Wars banished a woman and her followers when they tried to take Earth for themselves. The woman was a selfish Ice Sorceress who worked with the Dark Keyblade Wielders," Yaragi told the tale. "Who vowed to take her revenge on this world before she was casted out. Leaving behind heavy rumors she was the lover to the Dark Keyblade Wielders' leader."

"A great power made up of friendship and love was used against her icy magic," Laksha leapt onto Raine's lap. "That was said to have come from combined energies of Light Keyblade Wielders and other Warriors working together."

"Her followers the People of the Ice were brainwashed citizens Mercury who tried to kill King Hermes and his son," Tukasa nuzzles Edea's arms. "To only fail at the hands of Mercury's Summon Spirit, Shiva, freezing them to death. For their betrayal to Throne of their royal family picking the service of a selfish Ice Sorceress."

"Sounds dangerous." Diana had settled down in Reks' lap.

Yaragi went on to say how this woman's 3 young children were given a 2nd chance to live a proper life without darkening influences. Who lived for a short time in the Moon Court before disappearing around the time the Keyblade Wars ended. Also leaving behind heavy rumors they were related to Dark Keyblade Wielders' leader. As the cats further spoke of how guilty Queen Serenity felt those years ago, who couldn't get through to the children.

Where Yaragi ended his story leaving them with the recording of the news broadcast and a flash drive filled with useful data. As the cats were willing to help with what they had to offer when the planning session started. Where they got 1 extra guest in the form of Michiko carrying a single piece of evidence from their icy foes.

"Seems you all met our new visitors?" She asked an ironic question.

"Yeah, they gave us a cold greeting." Percy answered her.

"Not helping." All the girls yelled at Percy.

This is where Michiko smiled as she ordered Avatar to scan the cracked crystal necklace she been holding the whole time. Before she told them she and her own Sailors spent the better half of their day. Handling a few rouge Snow Dancers trying to freeze over historic part of Crystal Tokyo with them and other in it. That led them to Icy who tried to fight against them as best she could before running away as she left behind something.

"It seems to be a magical storage device used to contain some form of energy," Avatar gave his results. "Made of a crystal substance with strong like ice properties."

That was added to the list of data they all collected about this unknown threat that seem to pop out of nowhere. Maxi and B-19 as the recorded broad cast was viewed tried searching the internet for anything other data. To only find old texts and stories that supported what was told to them by the cats and even Yaragi. Along with articles about the mysterious freeze over that popped up around Tokyo for a short time. Would lead to Reks saying that these icy foes were behind the Meteor heading toward Earth as they spoke.

* * *

"Don't worry I've had a 2nd plan just encase the 1st one failed," Aurora held up 4 crystals. "When both of Earth atmospheres go through their night cycles. I'll personally plant these in its mighty oceans without getting caught."

Aurora had welcomed back her siblings one by one not happy with what they had to say about what they been through. So she had to sit them down and let them heal over as she filled them in on the 2nd part of her plan. All the while she placed the giant ice ball them were on in an invisible state for their own safety.

"Meaning?" Ortrait asked out of concerned.

"That it will help us freeze that planet of annoying live forms over." Icy angrily spoke.

That Aurora agreed with after she paid a private visit to a place she once called home during her early childhood years. So she called upon four Snow Dancers to hold on to the 4 crystals when she took off for Moon.


	31. Heart in Ice PT2

A.N.:

Seems I let everyone down since this would seem to be to short for them if they are reading this at the moment. Since I wanted this chapter to be a mixture of both the manga and the Movie that I treasure them dearly.

Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Hearts in Ice pt.2:

No body wanted to put up with a depressed or sadden Maxi when it came to an issue that was close to his and Akane's heart. That issue was the 'kidnapped' Archer all were feeling guilty about not acting fast enough to even save him. They couldn't talk to Maxi about without his bratty attitude as the words were filled with venom whenever he spoke. So instead of confronting him to help solve his emotional turmoil, or the other situation.

So a minor distraction from the whole thing for them was to try out the many different ice creams the shop had. The 1st was an all natural treat that was a bit spicy called a Bueno Volcano shared between Mina, Kendra, and Percy. As the 2nd was a healthy, tofu-flavored Popsicle shaped like a polar bear called a Snow bear shared between Sakura and Snow. 3rd was a lemony snack that made lips pucker with glee called Spark Lemon for Raine, Pacifica, Akane, and Edea. 4th was 2 raspberry scoops in waffle cone with a hint of sweet called a Royal berry. That Diamond shared with Fuu was 5th was a bittersweet, nut-covered Popsicle with sophisticated taste. Called Rockin' Crunch that Lex alone munched on. 6th was a scoop of Vanilla topped with sugar crystals called a Vanilla Glitz that Lightning and Ackie split. 7th was an adorable apple and honey scoops in a cone shaped just like a bunny called a Honey Bunny. That Pacifica tried to share with her brother Nobara as special treat was given to Reks and Hope.

"One fluffy, fun-filled snack crossed between cotton candy and ice cream called a Milky Way for our highnesses," Raisa and Doroes laid the dish before them. "Please eat."

This little surprised caught the young husbands off guard since both were going over battle stagiest with the cats. Lasksha and Tsukasa had to encourage both young men to taste the treat at least by handing those spoons. Not like either one was going to refuse the offer since the name alone made the smile. After they picked up their spoons and dug into sweet mixture enjoying the taste given to them. The TV was turned on by Michiko to some new program covering some new found discoveries in 4 corners of Earth.

The first part of news hours was a repeated of last night report saying 'Princess Snow' Kaguya Meteor had disappeared. As a theory behind its disappearance was that it burned up when it entered Earth's atmosphere. As the 2nd part wasn't so easy on any of the teen's ears since its images made all stop eating. Since it was about these 4 pillars that appeared over night around 9:44 PM in Earth's 4 major oceans. If measured would be found reaching to the outer layers of Earth's atmosphere and into space itself. Also affecting the surrounding environment's weather to point everything was freezing over. That got the TV screen fried under Reks' magical might when he listened to each word the reporter spoke.

"This has got to stop," Reks couldn't finish eating. "We need to do something."

That all the teens would agree with if they didn't remember a few members of their group weren't here. Since Xavier was visiting his birthmother at her dance studio located near Clear Point lake rest of Crystal Tokyo. Both cyborgs were seeing a fellow cyborg working as a CPA for the Mystic Circus for personal reason. Maxi was in the middle of taking his college entrance exams at Neo Tenchi's Testing hall. So a few phone calls needed to be made as something unexpected took place on the dark half of the Moon.

The visitor was a mortal looking Aurora carrying what seemed to be a bouquet of ice lilies wrapped in a sheer fabric. Who left these icy steps from when she arrived on the Moon to where she was now standing. In front of an aged grave marker made of rock and ice that hadn't seen the light of day since it was placed there. Only thing readable were two names as one was to worn away to be read clearly as the other started with 4 letters _X e h a. _

"Mother and father I wish you both were alive to see us now," Aurora placed the lilies down. "Since I'll finish what you both been wanting to do."

She placed the flowers in place while kneeling down as tears turned to sphere crystals rolled off her cold cheeks. Where she sheds her mortal form for her white fur lined blue cloak with matching boots and wings. Encasing the surrounding area in a thin layer of ice that didn't go undetected by others on other side of the moon. That brought both the Palace Guard and Sorceress Naminé who weren't happy to see her.

"Please identify yourself?" One of the Guards' asked Aurora.

Naminé stepped forward with some form of Attack Spell ready to take Aurora out if she was a threat. Where she came face to face with a humanoid looking woman with a sorrowful filled eyes that soften her. Aurora raised from her spot asking all if they knew the tale of People of the Ice or even her birthmother. Before any could answer her right off she disappeared in a fog made up of frozen ice particles. That left an exploration in the form of a crystal that had sharpen spikes that were inches from the guards' and Naminé's face.

This was where Naminé tapped on one of the spikes with her finger casting a dissolution spell on the crystal. Before giving an order that a message was to be sent to Earth quickly after we chilly feeling. Telling them also to put the Moon Palace and Crystal Palace on Earth on alert because of Aurora's presence.

* * *

It seemed the message didn't make it fast enough since the huge snow storm of some kind grew over Earth. Snow by the foot was falling all over the blue gem of a planet as Snow Dancers started to freeze everything over. Allowing Icy and Ortrait has started with their sister's plan by landing on a patch of beach side property; near Japan's coast line picking the city of Crystal Tokyo. To be frozen over first as both stood on top a newly formed 5th pillar that way half the size of other 4.

"May I use this part of Earth as my own play ground after we freeze it over?" Icy playfully asked Ortrait.

"Ask sister after she returns from visiting our parents grave markers." Ortrait answered her.

This was where she started spinning around in the air with out as care by now as she jumped down from the pillar. Leaving a stream of ice behind her as she swirled around in the air before reaching the sandy beach. Where she stopped at the shore line levitating just above reciting water line slowly lifting her left hand.

"Go fourth my Ice cover this world in your chilly embrace like you once did those millions of years ago!" She ordered the ice under her command.

Like that icy that had forms the path she took from beside her brother to where she was now grew and spread. Swallowing all the land scrape that surrounded it's user that wouldn't last long as Icy was knocked from her perch. Where she landed on unfrozen chuck of water before looking up to Ackie in his demon form. Off in the distance was Sakura on a cell phone calling the others on where they were at the moment.

"Are you mated?" Icy looked Demon Ackie over.

"You'll meet her soon and prey she doesn't burn that badly." Ackie answered her.

The idea of demon mated to a Sailor grossed her out to the point to perform a special enchantment upon Ackie. Turning him in to a life size statue of his self made completely of ice-crystal like material. In this attack position that Sakura was force to watch as she yelled at Snow over the cell phone to hurry up.

"Now you're all mine," Icy levitates frozen Ackie to her side. "The plans I've got for us."

"Stop playing around and finish your work." Aurora appeared.

Icy huffed at her sister not noticing that Sakura took a picture of her hugging frozen Ackie that got sent over to Lightning. To only comes face to face with Aurora through the camera's feature view finder before she looked up. Was asked if her and her brother were of Shadow Demon decedent because of her aura. Making Sakura unable to speak since fear ran through her veins like ice water from North Pole. So instead of waiting for an answer from her Aurora reached toward her ready to use the same enchantment.

"Abyssal Reflection!" Super New Sailor Oblivion sent a pitch black mirror over between Sakura and Aurora. This so called mirror canceled out Aurora's enchantment saving Sakura from being frozen over statue.

Key Warrior and Akane helped Sakura to her feet quickly as all she could say was how sorry she was to Super New Sailor Sol. Not like Sol was in the mood to speak as Super New Sailor Venus and Spira asked if she was broken. Super New Sailor Saturn didn't help give them a yes as Super New Sailor Mars called him a lost cause. That was something Super New Sailor Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter agreed to. Blue mage and Super New Sailor Pluto just wanted to get this over with as the Keybearers backed an angry Eternal New Sailor Moon.

"Seems the Sons of the Moon have come to pay for their great-grandparents sins," Aurora looked Pluto and Moon over. "So who shall I freeze first?"

"It's Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers, " Eternal New Sailor Moon made them known. "We're going to kick your frozen carcass out of this system like my grandparents did those years ago."

"Like I care since it was your family that ripped mine apart." Aurora breathed into the air.

Her breath turned the surrounding area around the Sailors into a thick mist that blinded kept them from using their attacks. Didn't stop Blue Mage from casting a defogging charm to clear away some of the mist. Where they found themselves surrounded by Snow Dancers blocking their path.

"Have fun with them until you get sick of 'em and decide to freeze 'em over." Icy and Aurora turned their back to them.

As both siblings joined their brother on the 5th pillar the Sailors went in battle mode as best they could together. Super New Sailor Sol was the first to stepping up with her move Northern Lights that placed ribbon of light in the sky. To make it easier for her fellow sailors to see and start the melting process on the Snow Dancers.

"Shattered Existed." Uranus released shards of wind in the air that hit a few Snow Dancers that cracked them up.

"Globe of Pluto, roll." Pluto held out his Garnet Orb that spun around in place taking off into the air. Knocking into Snow Dancers left and right stealing their time and leaving them to fade from exist.

"52 Pick-up." Spira she tossed out picture cards these explored when they touched 3 Snow Dancers.

That only clear out some of the sky filled with what seemed to be countless Snow Dancers that replaced the fallen one ones. Leaving Icy and Aurora not impressed with the Sailors trying to stop their tempts for another ice age. So both left the Sailors in the hands of their dear brother Ortrait telling the Sailors he enjoyed the company. Before making a crystal located behind him on the 5th pillar encased in crystal display. That gave off a strange glow that replaced the fallen number of Snow Dancers that were just taken out.

"You all know what to do." Ortrait reminds the Snow Dancers.

Off they went as a few of the Sailor also stepped into to clear the area so the others didn't have to spent their energy. Mars used her Flammable Strike move in the form of these flaming, flying pieces of glass that melted some. Mercury used his Brilliance of Water from Mercury sent out freezing water that washed out others. Venus used her chain in a attack called Love Sword that slashed up a few close ones. Jupiter went with her Lightning pressure, action to turn a few area in the air in to air mines that electrocuted anything that flung by it. Saturn used Death Ring that was a circle of negative energy that instantly killed. Only cleared out a few of the Snow Dancers as they stopped Neptune stopped from using her attack.

2 Snow Dancers hit Neptune flung themselves her front and back sides knocking her on her rear rather quickly. As more Snow Dancers were made the other remanding ones went after the Sailors in groups stopping them. From launching more attacks by flinging or pushing over each Sailor where they stood and posed. A few like Oblivion, Sol, Jupiter and Uranus didn't go down without a fight before being knocked over. Others tried their best to jump or slide out the way from the Snow Dancers beating them up.

"God I hate this," Blue Mage knew what to do. "Ice wall!"

Using a spell he had seen Icy use once he formed a icy dome over the Sailors of himself to protect them from Snow Dancers. That was easy for him to put up unlike when he uses to have trouble ever sparking a shield spell. Got him a hug from a Pluto who thanked him for covering their butts from 'evil snow fairies'. Before Blue Mage could correct Pluto on what was outside dome they were under Moon left the safety of it.

"Your highness…." Key Warrior tried to stop him.

"Leave him be," Keybearer Akane stopped Key Warrior him, "He can handle himself."

"That is something I don't' believe in since your friend Xavier is a little late." Key Warrior had to point that out.

Akane was the one held back by Uranus and Neptune since she wanted to pounded Key Warrior's head in. To only watch from inside Blue Mage's dome of ice Moon call out to Aurora and her siblings one by one. This was where Aurora addressed the young king calling off her Snow Dancers bombardment on ice dome.

"What does a heartless offspring of dead and forgotten rulers of my parents' murders want now?" Were the words Moon was greeted with.

This was where Moon allowed his angry to get the of him as those words stung his heart in the deepest of ways. He remembered the tales told to him about the history of the Moon Kingdom that had to do with his great-grandparents. All from his grandfather Terra before he died as bed time stories when he was little. Followed by stories from his father King Endymion about his other father Neo-King Ventus as he got older.

"The only heartless being I see is a woman who acts like a unloved child blaming other children for her family's mistakes," Moon summoned his Eternal Moon Rod to his hands. "So time to be corrected on that matter."

He went with Magic Song as the crystal begins to shine from the brooch attached on his tie. He twirled his Tiare around in hand before raising it up above his head to gather power. He gave the Tiare a final swing before pointing it right at Aurora, firing a storm of magical moon dust and song notes right at her.

That wouldn't even make it close enough to her the first time around as Aurora sent out massive spheres of ice energy. That become one and pushed the beam of magical moon dust and song notes apart. To only hit the base of Moon's feet who was sent flying from the aftershock of the attack hitting the ground. Instead of hitting the ground or a wall of ice in hard fashion Moon ended up being caught. By familiar arms that turned out to be Keybearer Xavier asking if he could be forgiven for arriving late.

"Took you long enough," Akane yelled at him from the dome. "Now put Moon down and help us finish those ice freaks off."

Moon was placed on his feet as he dismissed his Eternal Moon Rod while opening his brooch to his own Silver Moon Crystal. Xavier knew what he was going to do as he released Coldfang and Thorn while stepping back.

"You know you're going to kill yourself using that from what I heard," Xavier warned Moon. "The others…"

Right out of the ice dorm they came running and yelling out to Moon to not use the one thing that could kill him. Moon somehow was touched that all were concerned what he was about to do before Blue Mage came up with an idea. He learned a spell called Earth Celestial Atmosphere Attack a high level spell. As Aurora, Icy and Ortrait started to gather more of their icy energy as a final measure to finish them off.

"It can be joined attack-wise with Eternal New Sailor Moon's Power." He explained.

This was where the tale of how the ice beings were first banished from this planet by the power from love and friendship. So all the Sailors paced each one of their hands atop each other and the Keybearers held the Snow Dancers. Each New Sailor called upon the power of their guardian planet and even their summon spirit. Where their tiara's shattered on their foreheads and was replaced by their planetary symbols. Filling their bodies with energy they hadn't felt before it went pouring into middle of their circle. That flowing into this growing sphere that would react to only Moon aim it at the Icy creatures above him.

"Time to return to where ever you came from you twisted beings of black ice," Moon proclaimed. "Celestial Atmosphere Attack!"

He held up the sphere of light with one hand as the other covered his released Silver Moon Crystal closely. That shot off in streams of white energy that would grow in size swallowing the 3 siblings and their Snow Dancers whole. The frozen over Ackie was saved by Blue Mage's crystal beasts in the flying monkeys.

* * *

A forgotten graveyard that was covered in nothing but thickest layers of snow becomes defrosted rather quickly. Leaving its inhabits to walk out of the only building they been in since this whole mess started. Where Ceria was leading the newest member of her creatures to the caretaker of her home. Where they walked to the end graveyard near the north end where a aged two story house was found. Left Archer on the front door telling him this will be his new home while he was under his control from not own.

"Mr. Kei you have a guest?" Ceria knocks on the door.

When the door opened it revealed a feminine looking, older male with pulled back long blonde hair dressed in loose clothing. What alarmed Archer was how the person almost looked like Xavier in a almost strange way.

"His name is Archer and takes GOOD care of him." Ceria left them.

This Kei sighed to Archer telling him to come in before the lost souls roaming the graveyard catch him. In Archer stepped in a house looked like was decorated from around the time the first Silver Millennium it seemed.

"That aren't any rules on how to behave in this house since it's impossible to escape from it walls or even windows," Kei closed the front door. "So I ask you to at least respect me Mr…"

Kei had turned toward the an empty Archer knowing that the boy wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. So he gently took the boy's hand and led into want seemed to be a first floor living room with no light.

* * *

It seemed with the icy foe gone everything returned to its lively state of being as a special celebration took place. The joint birthday like party was something that had been in the planning stage since the beginning of winter season. This gathering of close friends and family members was being held within the Crystal Palace. For Xavier, Snow, and Kendra who were all born in the following month of December between 21 through 31. Where a chocolate berry layered cake followed by gifts would be passed out.

The first round of gifts were for Snow since Sakura wanted to give her a hand knitted scarf colored his sailor color. Then there was the stack of beginner spell or enchantment texts and books from his parents, Fuu and Diamond. Along with a book on child care and marriage for dummies from Ackie as Lightning just hugged him. The others gave him a group gift in the form of small offers to babysitting Cephiro to helping with the wedding.

Second round of gifts was for Kendra when attention was drawn to Avatar dropping her gift on to the ground. All because Percy told him he didn't want to be related to a organic toaster oven before presenting his sister with his gift. That turned out to be hand crafted pray beads as Raine and Edea helped Avatar clean up. Axel and Marluxia gave Kendra her own Miko robes followed by charmed ribbons made of silk. The others gave him a group gift in the form of helping her around the Hino Shrine to school work.

Last came Xavier who already got his gift from his aunts and Keyblade Master Roxas early in the month alone. So he was presented with individual gifts from all his new friends that warmed his heart to fullest of it all. He got a strong offer from (mostly) Mina and (little to with) Percy to be a part of team for the next pageant. Kendra gave him an protective charm as Raine and Edea presented him with box of his favorite cookies. Diamond and Fuu gave him a special book as he got another one from Akane in form of a scrap book. Maxi and the cyborgs offered to help him with his school work as Ackie and Sakura gave him a shadow object. He was invited to visit Sol and Spira anytime by Lightning, Snow, Nobara, and Pacifica.

The best gift came from Lex once more in the formed a apartment key to a town house located on Neo Tenchi campus housing grounds. Followed by another from Zexion and Lexaeus giving him their blessing for being with Lex. As Grace gave him a faded picture of who his birthfather that made all gasps when looked upon it.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, time for a few fiancés to be married and return to their home world for a romantic honey moon. All during the winter season a cool winter season that as a old face makes him self known beside his new master.


	32. Chapter 28

A.N:

Wrote this one thinking maybe it was time for Archer to re-join the group and I worked on a few things for the story. Like a family tree and transformation rods for the New Sailors that all could be found on my account under the name Sailorx161. If any of you want to check out just message me so I can send you a link.

I also wrote this in honor of the royal wedding between Princess William his fiancée Katie that took place April 29th, 20011 at 4:00 AM. Then there was this one other event is the 2nd reason I wrote this chapter. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

During the early hours of one chilly morning with in Lex's bedroom a romantic and intimate moment was taking place. What Lex thought was a REALLY good wet dream taking place for him was something else. So he woke up needing to investigate who was under his layers of covers touching him too intimately. When he didn't find Xavier cuddling beside him for warmth he grew concerned as he lifts the covers. Finding his missing bed mate whose hands and mouth were all over the most private parts of Lex's body.

"Xav…I'm…about…to…peak!" Lex spoke through his moans.

Not like Xavier could speak or answer since he was in middle of something he wanted to do Lex for some time. Lucky enough to wake up before his new lover and put his plan into action knowing Lex wore little to bed. After he got under the covers where Lex laid and uncovered his mid-section very slowly. Started to play with what he found under Lex's only piece of clothing to now woken Lex not stopping.

Who got a mouth full when Lex peaked since he had a hard time swallowing whole in one gulp as he started to cough. Before he could roll back to his side of bed a pair of hand pulled him into a familiar embrace. Where he was pulled in to a forced kissed with tongue from an out of breath Lex holding his tightly. After a good minute or two between them Lex released Xavier telling him to warn him next time.

"How can I warn you about something that was supposed to be an early Christmas gift?" Xavier practically yelled it.

This made Lex smile as he took hold of Xavier's covered rear making the blond yelp ready to return the favor. To only have the alarm of their clock go off repeatedly as red digits started to flash on the screen. Reminding both they didn't have time to waste since today was an important for a set of their friends anyway.

"It alright to not want to go, right?" Lex held on to Xavier.

"Hell like I know," Xavier sighed. "Now come on we both have a duty to do since your Sailor and I am a Keybearer."

Lex was force to release Xavier knowing they both had a day to get ready for private affair that was taking place at Crystal Palace. Since all members of the gang were participating in the wedding as part of wedding party. As a favor to him and Sakura being that they have no attachments or human relatives on mortal plane.

That was a formal event also because of inter-galactic presence that was going to be attending the event. So special form of clothing or outfit was going to be worn by all the Sailors and Keybearers to signify who they were. Would reveal itself to be a SeeD uniform with a symbol of planetary sign upon its left breast. That was being stared by Xavier since two of those uniforms hung on back of a bedroom closet door.

"Xav come on," Lex took his hand. "We've got to get ready.

"Alright." Xavier shook himself from his trance.

"Reminiscing again?" Lex guessed.

"You already know the answer." Xavier led the way to the bathroom.

* * *

It seemed history was going to repeat itself within the confinements of the Crystal Palace for two couples. Since the weddings of Crown Prince Snow and Princess Lightning of planet of Sol was going to take place. As a whole Winter Wonderland theme for the ceremony was taking place because of winter season. In the newly remodeled rose garden with close friends and little family both couples knew attending. That had Axel acting as the priest speaking the words of a holy matrimony for double ring ceremony.

Both couples arrived down Main Street in a horse drawn carriage decorated in lilies and roses. As Sakura was dressed in blue and white wedding gown with matching veil holding bouquet of Sol's national flower. Beside her was Snow in some matching tux that formed nicely to his muscular build. Behind them were simply dressed Ackie and Lightning carrying a similar bouquet to Sakura's. With extra security being provided to keep the media out since they would make it a 3 ring circus.

"Now I allow these beloveds to speak from their hearts since they had written their own vows." Axel announced.

This was where the four people getting married turned to the person that owned their heart and spoke. First was Sakura mumbling hers as she started to tear up lucky that her veil covered her crying face. Second was caring Snow, who spoke his as he comforted a crying Sakura by reaching under her veil. 3rd was Lightning, Who looked Ackie right in his coal black eyes and spoke like this was her last day alive. Ackie was last as all he did was lean over and whisper something into Lightning's ear that made her smile.

After that was said Axel took over again asking questions about anyone being against their unions and to hold their peace if they were then their came individual questions that all four strongly said yes too. That would make Axel further smile since all 4 people show strong signs of love with in their eyes. Who allowed the ceremony to come to an end announcing husband and wife allowing them to kiss. Where Snow ended up removing a still crying Sakura's veil that he tightly embraced and dipped. Before giving her a lip lock that made her knees buckle from the passion when their lips contacted. Ackie just gave Lightning simply kiss before announce for the weddings' after party was announced.

"Please head over to the Crown Parlor for the Wedding Reception where Mystic Circus were be your entertainment," Someone announced. "Where you could enjoy the catered meals of Fallen Moon and Olympus."

This would lead to everyone from the guests to wedding party themselves heading toward the privately rented out business. That would be used the all day long until late at night and early the next morning.

"Daddy!" Both Cephiro and Apollo 'Luke' called for their fathers.

Both children were in the care of formally dressed Setsuna wearing a black, thin strapped, floor length gown. Walking around in lengthy matching heels ready to hand over two whiny infant royals wanting their parents.

"Sorry about them being a handful." Ackie apologized for Apollo's behavior.

"How's my little angel?" Snow asked Cephiro as he took hold of her.

Setsuna ended saying they weren't any trouble at all since they with other young royals in her care were quiet. Throughout the ceremony since she had some help from an off duty Dr. Randy acting as her date also. Who walked up behind Setsuna with Xion in his arms and Mizuki walking beside him. Reminding her they should be leaving for the Wedding Reception as King Xeikm and Lord Xemnas approached them.

"Up we go," Setsuna picked up Mizuki. "See you at Reception."

The nanny and doctor knew when to leave with the children left in their care when 2 other royals showed up. So after Mizuki and Xion allowed saying to their goodbyes to Cephiro and Apollo 'Luke' they left. Leaving the newlyweds in the company of their visitors wanting to give them their congratulations first. It just Xemnas wasn't in the best of moods since he and Xeikm had privately met with Michiko. She had an apologized for her behavior at their wedding while giving them a warning about their grandson . Leaving Xemnas in a foul mood and Xeikm wanting to see his new daughter and son in-law.

"Welcomed to the family." Xeikm hugged Sakura.

"I'm glad to be a part of it." Sakura hugged Xeikm back.

Ackie refused to be hugged by Xeikm to only suffer at the hands of his son tagging on his braided hair. That made him smile as Lightning stepped forward reaching up toward theirs grabby hands gently. Making him release his father's braided hair as she reminded Ackie they had limited time to change for the Reception, and less time to get there.

"Then off all you go to change your clothes as we send time without grandchildren." Xeikm took Apollo and Cephiro from their fathers.

"Great…" Xemnas looked at the giggling children in Xeikm's arms.

This was where Sakura grabbed Snow and dragged him off to their assigned guest room within the Crystal Palace. Lightning just looked Ackie after watching her brother straggle to get free of Sakura's in-humane grip. Using a basic trick Ackie changed his and Lightning wedding clothes without needing to go change. Where they would end up waiting with Xeikm and Xemnas for Snow and Sakura to return from changing. Talking about the honeymoon that was taking place back on Sol since Xeikm and Xemnas were heading back. Led to Ackie's nickname for Lightning that had her original name in it making certain heads turn.

To only arrived a few hours later at the Reception location with help from an unmarked town car with police escort. Where they entered the Crown Parlor through a tunnel made of rose vines to a largely decorated room. Simply set up tables where guests were passed by both couples heading for the large table. Where they sat at with members of wedding party sitting nearby as wedding festivities began minutes later. Like toasts from bridesmaids and groom mans followed by the special dances for brides and grooms.

"I'm in hell." Percy wanted to leave.

"This is heaven to the max," Mina grabbed Percy's hand. "So let's dance!"

This was where Percy was pulled from their assigned table for wedding party members to the active dance floor. Making the members of the gang relieved they didn't have to suffer any more of Percy's complaining. Since they had been listening to his remarks since the beginning of the wedding to ride provided ride over to Crown Parlor.

"Remind me to thank Mina for taking my brother away." Kendra looked to Avatar.

"Already been noted and would you like to do something since I can dance?" Avatar offered.

"I wish Fuu was here so I could dance with him." Diamond missed him.

"They're always us Little Diamond." Raine and Edea assured him.

"Still Michiko should have at least given him a chance to partake in this special moment." Akane wanted Fuu to be here also.

"Forgot my baby bro and let's party." Aaron returned to the table.

"Are you drunk?" Xavier notices an empty glass in Aaron's hand.

Aaron gave Xavier a slurred yes while passing out on the table near taking most of his seat and Maxi's also. Not like Maxi cared or noticed since he had rescuing Archer on his bran while moping around in his depression. Ignoring Lex's attempts at the moment to cheer him up because of what's around him.

"If he doesn't want to be bothered," Nobara suggested to Lex. "Then leave him be."

"You're a big sourpuss to want to not cheer or mend a broken heart up." Pacifica rolled her eyes at her brother.

This led to a verbally spat between brother and sister about Pacifica's choice in man since B-19 has become her beloved. Turning attention away from two unwanted and uninvited guests in the form of a couple. They both have come through an opened door in the back of the building without getting caught by the security. Making sure they mixed in with the wedding guests so one of them could find a quick meal.

"You shouldn't be pouting Archie," The woman pats her partner's head. "Now come help me pick out which couple from this crowd I should feast on"

"Screw you!" Archer mumbled.

He ended up being compelled by that familiar telepathic song to follow her through the crowds of people. Knowing he had to watch and possibly help her pinned down and destroyed a pair of people in love with one another. Remembering how she burned away two security guards that almost caught them entering the main room. The way she used her song to bring them over to her side before she placed lips upon theirs, and burned them from inside out. Leaving behind nothing but ash and hats that had with security guards uniforms. All he did as act as he human shield with Keyblade drawn to block their bullets.

When they entered the main room where the Wedding Reception took with his escort leading the way. He started to look through the crowd for lilac colored hair on a boy name Maxi hoping he was here. To only end up bumping in to a late arrival in form of Fuu and Moon Cats done with running Michiko's errands. So using what freewill he had he steered his body toward Fuu grabbing something from his pocket. Relieved he was able to get close enough to Fuu's body without his siren escort noticing.

"You have to tell the others a siren is here," Archer placed something in Fuu's hand. "Hurry!"

Acting fast, Fuu ended up causing a scene to turn massive attention toward the 2 unwanted guests in the crowd. By attacking the nameless siren controlling Archer by using a high level elemental attack spells upon her. That had him reacting the first stages of a blizzard by raising one his hands gathering massive amounts of ice energy. Into a single sphere as he spoke the words 'Let the anger within my veins reduce this woman to nothing but a stain! Sphere of Shiva!'.

That would have worked on her if she didn't make Archer get in front of her as her human shield with his Keyblade drawn. Being ordered to attack Fuu by her as she went after a young couple that caught her eyes. So before Archer could ended Fuu's life without a 2nd thought someone reached out and pulled Fuu aside. Replacing him with 2 familiar wolves and a Keybearer in black clothing took the force of the attack.

"You really know when to liven up a party!" Xavier in Keybearer form greeted Fuu.

"Just next time leave the battling to us." Super New Sailor Uranus backed Xavier.

"This proves your nuts." Super New Sailor Saturn and Venus sat by him.

"Or deserve to be in a nut farm." Super New Sailor Spira waved her hands around.

Super New Sailor Sol and Oblivion stood behind them not so happy about their day being ruined like this. As Super New Sailor Pluto tackled hugged Fuu from behind crying his pretty blue eyes out calling Fuu reckless. Super New Sailor Jupiter and Neptune walked in front of the siren so she wouldn't get away. Leaving the sides of her and Archer to be taken as the left was covered by Super New Sailor Mercury and Akane. The right was taken by Super New Sailor Mars as Key Warrior was left to back any one up.

"I wouldn't try anything at the moment if you miss," Eternal New Sailor Moon stepped forward. "So mind telling me and my friends why your crashing a private affair you're not invited too?"

The siren who knew she was outnumbered and cornered unable to use her telepathic song for some return smiled. Revealing herself to be Flame and how she of heard of the Royal Wedding in the local news. She just had to check out in company of her creator's newest meat puppet to see what skills he had. Who ended up laughing at the way she left Archer to attack his fellow Keybearer with a frozen over Keyblade.

"Mistress Ceria is going to want to hear about this," Flame stopped laughing. "As I wonder what your soul taste like?"

This was where she had the guts to walk toward Moon with steam pouring from her painted pink lips. As her eyes took on the glow of a fire hoping her telepathic song somehow hoping it broken through his defense. Walking pass Archer who was now bond by a binding spell from Fuu called Kali's Contentment.

"Don't you dare," Angry Mercury stepped up. "Ultra Freezing Bubbles!" He sent out these fragile bubbles with ice water. That cracked against Flame's body lowering her body's temperature to that of someone suffering hypothermia.

"Don't forget us." Oblivion placed his fists together. "Nothing's Grave!" He released this nothing energy forming a coffin around Flame.

"Card Gamble." Spira pressed both her hands on to her chest as a sphere of light appeared before her. It spun around quickly before stopping and showing a picture of 6 swords that appeared around the coffin, and pierced it.

"Sun Fire." Sol surrounds the coffin that Flame was in with the flames from Sol's sun turning the coffin to ash.

"Redeeming Vortex!" Pluto made this small hole in time space that sucked up the ash sending it some comic plane.

As Flame's body was destroyed this rush of energy that felt like a soul dying out was released rushed over everyone. Leaving behind these feelings of heavy guilt and regret like Flame had done something terribly wrong. This was where Archer's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground at everybody's feet. Didn't mean he would lay there as a formally dressed Kairi rushed to her son's side. Thanking the Goddess for returning to him to her as she called out to both Doctors Randy and Marluxia. Came right over to Kairi's side since both of them were wedding guests to look a twitching Archer over.

As the wedding came to a complete end and killing whatever mood everyone else was in

Leaving the people who weren't in battle on the side lines to watch everything that took place in the safety of shadow barrios. Who would be escorted to their vehicles one by one by individual security guards. Each one of the people was given a give-away-bag filled with items from Sol and was a part of the wedding. Told to not speak of what happen here since the Sirens hadn't been released as the murder suspects.

* * *

The New Sailors took their civilian forms to help clean up the mess the minor battle they all went through left behind. To only find the ash piles that were once security guards near the back door that was melted off its hinges. The back alley behind Crown Parlor wasn't a pretty sight since the only foot prints were burnt ones.

* * *

"Flame was always the dumb one of us." A newly healed Flare burned her picture.

"She took away the new toy I wanted to play with." Fira whined.

Both girls were silenced by the keeper dumping a bucket of ice water over them saying they were needed. They both would lash out at him if it wasn't for Ceria's order to not harm a hair on him or touch his body. So off they ran to the person they were met to see as he got back to walking home since he was done for the night. Watching them leave as he finally let the news of Archer breaking from Ceria seep in. He was told by Ceria about what had happen with Flame visiting the Royal Wedding when cleaning some unmarked grave.

"Seems that Archer boy wouldn't have to suffer my fate." The keeper was glad he got away.

The person ended up walking into the rundown 2 level house he called home since he been bond to it those years ago. Leaving the bucket he was carrying by the front door as he kicked the door behind him. As he walked through the narrow hallways toward the first floor's living room the lights came on. Revealing him to be Kei person that Ceria had placed in charge of Archer just days ago before Flame took Archer.

"I just hope this doesn't came to bite me in the ass since I willingly handed the kid over to Flame." Kei lifts a pillow.

He ended up dropping the pillow back on the sofa he pulled it from that he passed rather carelessly in a slow pace. Where he stopped by the only opened mirror in the room leaning against the window's frame. Where he looked out to a forest that was behind the house he lived in giving off a strange glow. Reminding him that lost souls of Keyblade Wars wandered those woods looking for a resting place.

"If only I could help you." Kei rested on his hands on his clothed chest.

If you were to uncover his chest would see a stone in shape of a heart organ protruding slightly from his chest. It didn't move nor did it pump blood throughout the body that was nothing but a shell of itself now. Since it was finally level of Ceria's seal over a living soul still inside a functioning body that made them her puppets. Where he found himself opening the window when the wind started to pick up holding out a slip of paper.

"Black crow…Little bird…Wing spy…Away you shall," He chanted, "Fly away freely and delivery this tale."

This was where the piece of paper turned into a bird and took flight as the opened window magickial closed itself. On Kei's face hurting his nose as he was reminded himself to see Ceria about the house's protective barrier. As he check to see if he didn't have a broken nose of some kind hoping his message made it safely.

* * *

Sakura was in a sadden mood to the point she didn't want to spend time with her daughter or talk to her brother. Since she picked locking herself away her and Snow's guest room and mope around until she felt better. Hating how the wedding she been wanting since she was a child was ruined by something so simple. Didn't mean she had some fun off to the sidelines during the fight talking with her brother about living on Sol. Not noticing that Snow entering the room in quiet matter so he wouldn't draw attention to his self.

"Cherry Blossom," Snow called out to her using his nickname for her. "You are done moping?"

"I'm not moping," She mumbled as she avoided eye contact with him. "I am brooding."

"More like moping to me and I do say your cute in that dress." Snow walked further to her.

Sakura then got up from her spot on the windowsill to join her now husband's side asking if was ready for the honeymoon. Snow being Snow agreed with her as he wrapped his hands around her waist with a smile. Where he would reach for the zipper in the back of her dress telling her everything was going to be alright. She would agree with his while asking him if he ever gotten intimate with a demonic creature before. This placed a smile on Snow's face after he fully pulled her dress' zipper down slipping his hands the opened back.

This was where the silky skin he come familiar with turned in to a sand paper texture and darkens in color. As her hair took on an ash white coloring followed by all grey eyes if Snow was to ever look at her. That fueled his desire for this new change in her form as she asked when their honey moon could started. When she stepped out of her undone dress and got scooped up into Snow's arm things heated up.

* * *

Everyone else was in a private waiting room on the 3rd floor of hospital Archer and Maxi had been sent too. All still dressed in their Jr. SeeD uniforms refusing to leave this place until they were allowed to see Archer. The fear the adults had about Archer being tainted didn't grip them like it had each one of them.

"He better wake up soon so I can kick his ass." Akane with her brother.

"We're right behind you since a Keybearer should always be on guard." Nobara and Xavier thought Archer's skills as one needed to be sharpen.

The others were just sitting around having a conversation about whatever they could muster to pass the time. As Lex was outside the room with both Laksha and Tsukasa visiting with his brother about Archer situation. The Moon Cats didn't want to see Maxi in his depressed state of mind anymore since they needed him. His younger brother was just worried this problem was start interfering with his everyday life.

"Can we go back and wait with the others?" Was all Maxi told them.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems trouble starts up again when Ceria comes to reclaim Arhcer for her own as she brings a piece of a past Xavier runs into. All the while the gang doesn't fall for the song of newly healed Siren out to take her own vengeance on them.


	33. Chapter 29

A.N:

God I wanted to introduce Xavier father who wouldn't be completely human while trying a foe would be spare instead of killed. So finding a kind way was hard since I wanted the fight to be filled with all kinds of action that made blood flow.

Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Kei's message to clear Archer's name made its way to the Crystal Palace during early morning hours when everyone was waking. The bird made of paper was found by a fully awaken Fuu out in the Crystal Palace's rose garden. Fuu ended up caging the bird in a gilded cage that he to Diamond and Reks at breakfast. When the bird started to talk like a human instead of sing it was taken to Saphir and Naminé to be looked over. So they ran a few tests on the creature that was both magical and science based after breakfast. What they found out about this bird was a living message sent to them for someone named Kei.

That would led to a guarded Archer in the small infirmary of the Palace stuck with anesthesia IV in his left arm it seemed. Because his body was covered in massive bruises, torn ligaments and muscles, and broken ribs. Would be visited by his mother and Roxas with a happy Fuu carrying the filled bird cage with good news. That he was allowed visitors and didn't need to go through a painful cleansing ceremony supervised by Naminé. All because of the little bird caged sent from someone who told Archer he was cleared.

"You training to learn to handle a Keyblade properly start when you're well enough to walk," Roxas sternly spoke. "Your latest failures aren't going to be tolerated anymore since luck only gets you so far."

Being reminded he was lucky got is wasn't something Archer liked as all he could do was shrug and agree. Knowing as soon as he got out of here he was going to be trained how to handle Keyblade after failing so many times.

Like that Roxas left the room Archer was in leaving behind Fuu holding the bird cage and a now crying Kairi. Where they were joined by Diamond showing others where Archer was recovering under watchful eyes. Diamond tackled hugged Fuu as the others being the gang filled the room saying how they were called about the bird, and what happen. Each one of them pleased that Archer wasn't what the adults thought he was. Had to be here to welcome back a fellow member of the team even if he held up.

"Who knew you could get rejected by the bad guys." Percy joked to Aaron.

"How bad do you have to be to join them, anyway?" Aaron agreed with him.

This got them both threaten by Mina, Kendra, and Raine for their smart mouths as Maxi passed them heading toward Archer. Where he sat on the bed and taking his hand in his own telling him how angry he been. That made him smile as he ended up being pulled against a muscular chest clad in a hospital gown. Where a kiss almost took place if it wasn't for Akane taking a picture of them as familiar animals leapt onto the bed. Followed by both cyborgs wanting to scan him to see if there was anything abnormal about him. Then Lex with his arms crossed over his chest telling Archer he was glad his back as Xavier just waved. Edea was looking over the cage in Fuu's arms with Diamond still holding on to him the time.

"What kind of bird are you sweetie?" Edea asked the bird.

"Something made of paper isn't really a kind of bird." Diamond looked into the cage.

"Doesn't mean I could use a morphing matter spell to turn it into one." Fuu thought about it.

This made Diamond start listening everyone bird he knew of or about ignoring the other guest here to see Archer. In the form of Reks and Hope with get well gift and news about the foe's location thanks to Michiko. It seemed the bottled ashes Fuu picked up for his mentor from the potion shop were used in location spell. That would take them to a forgotten graveyard on the northern outskirts of some country side. Right next to what was called a hunted forest by the locals all watched over by a caretaker called Kei.

"It seems Lady Luck is on your side." Hope told all.

"More like the Goddess answering our preys." Reks corrects him.

"So when do we leave?" Archer ended up asking.

* * *

A place forgotten to time itself after a pointless war it seemed left behind lost soul seeking rest in the afterlife. Where cracks headstones and vandalized grave grounds could be found throughout the gated cemetery. That stopped getting visitors after the fall of a great kingdom leaving it hands of a heartless elf and human servant. The Elf turned to making 'friends' when the lonely got too much for her to bear alone. Leaving her human servant to watch over the graveyard that led to him fathering a son he had to abandon.

So now Cemetery was a foggy hunting spot left forgotten would get some familiar visitors soon. Outside it locked front gates in the form of a bright light like a rainbow being projected from the New Sailors, and Key Bearers. Who had used the Sailor Planet teleport move to get here from the Crystal Palace that morning. They seemed to bring them here safely with Key Bearers in the middle of the circle.

"This better be worth missing out on the going away party." Super New Sailor Spira told all.

"It would be better than the tour of city you been taking me on." Key Warrior passed her.

"Did you guys check out the shopping distract?" Super New Sailor Venus happily chimed.

"You have to come by our family shrine sometime." Super New Sailor Mars insisted.

"GUYS FOCUS!" Keybearer Akane yelled at them.

Xavier second Akane since a hearing about the weeklong tour Spira had been dragging her brother through was fun and all. They had a task at hand to focus on as Super New Sailor Saturn grew scared over his surroundings. He ended up hiding behind Super New Sailor Uranus and Mercury asking if they could come later. To only be told by Super New Sailor Neptune and Jupiter to suck it up as an owl started to loudly hoot. That Super New Sailor Pluto called out too as Blue Mage told him he could have the caged bird at home. Eternal New Sailor Moon would agree before stepping toward the closed gate before him.

"This isn't going to be easy." He could sense negativity inside.

The over whelming feelings of sadness and regret flooded Moon's senses when he just stared at through gates' bars. What he saw were transparent beings that could be called spirits or even ghosts by others who laid eyes on them. They were walking around the graveyard giving off this sickening feelings grief that chocked the air. Not noticing the living souls outside the gate looking upon them would be greeted by 1. In the form of the caretaker walking out of the forming fog surrounding the graveyard asking why they were here. This got him called a zombie by a still scared Saturn since he just appeared out of nowhere carrying gardening supplies.

"My name is Kei young man," He blankly looked at everyone over. "I think it's a little late for Halloween children."

Before he could go on by asking them to leave he was confronted by Moon asking if he was the Kei who they sent the message. This made him reach into his pants' front pocket pulling out a skeleton keychain with a key attach to it. He tossed to Moon telling him beyond the gate was what they all would be looking for. Before turning away toward a hidden path made of dead tree roots and large rocks as stepping stones.

"The spirits will not harm you since Ceria's calming charm keeps the lost souls mellow," Kei told them as he walked away. "It's getting close to her when you enter the mausoleum you should watch out for."

He waved to them when Spira and Venus yelled out thank you to them for what he done before seeing his fade away. Akane ended up telling Xavier how much alike Kei and he looked before watching the wolves get released. The others just kept to themselves not paying attention when Moon stepped forward to open the gate. He slowly lifted up the key to the keyhole shaped lock not caring about what he would find on other side. So when he placed the key in the lock the gate faded and key escapes Moon's hand.

"I feel like we're not in Kansas anymore?" Saturn looked over Uranus' and Mercury's shoulders.

"If you're done hiding behind my boyfriend," Xavier started at Saturn. "You are coming?"

"You know for the scout of destruction," Key Warrior stared at Saturn. "You sure are a chicken."

If that didn't get him going then it was when Venus grabbed him by his gloved hand and tugged him along with them. Where he was told by Neptune and Jupiter to try to think of something else then being scared. So he ended up humming 'SOS' as he stepped on to the grounds of the dead washing his body in a heavy sadness. The others around him felt the same as the so-called spirit's they passed slightly stared at them. If they made eye contact with any of them once a flood of unwanted emotions would fill their heart. To only come to a stop when a familiar face carrying a skeleton Keyblade in their way it seem.

"Shouldn't you like be dead?" Pluto remembered her.

"What was her name again…?" Venus and Spira looked to Blue Mage.

"Flare-something." he couldn't fully recall.

"Wasn't it Flame I think." Mars shrugged.

"No Flame was the name of wedding crusher." Mercury corrected them.

This was where the woman carrying the skeleton Keyblade lifts it is teeth faced them asking if the ever witnessed a Dark Volt. Not giving them an answer as she used a negative thunder spell that split the group apart. That was a whip-like blue lightening that left burnt or scorches marks on the ground it hit. Turing that piece of ground in electrical charged piece of land would the avoided when they stepped on to the ground.

"My name is Flare and this Keyblade is my baby the Grinning Reaper." She hugged the skeleton Keyblade.

"Meaning you're a Keybearer just like me and Akane," Xavier tried to approach her. "So please…"

"No chance kid since I made my choice the day I died," She raised her skeleton Keyblade. "Let's see if I can break you other hand to go with other one from what I see."

She spoke the words Shadow Flash releasing this black, crescent shaped, wave of energy right at Xavier's face. That he wouldn't be able to deflect in time as Uranus acted quickly using Shattered Existed to deflect the attack. Combined with Electrical Burst from Jupiter and Winter's Revenge from Mercury saving Xavier. Who was tugged aside by Key Warrior and Spira as Blue Mage raised a shield around them. Since where Xavier was once standing a large section of ground went messing.

"You done?" Flare asked them afterward. "Because if I slay you all..."

She was silence from a combined attack from Pluto using his Twilight and Moon using the Eternal Moon Rod. That sent her flying into the large gravestone she broken when her back side hit it hard on impact. Knocking her skeleton Keyblade from her hand toward Akane's feet and the wolves out of her reach. Where she started to curse rather loudly at them refusing to be healed by Moon when offer was made.

"I rather die than be a goodie-goodie like you…brats!" She yelled.

Blue Mage the stepped from his shield when she said those words to Moon telling him to Pluto's eyes. Telling Flare she should have taken the offer of being held since what he would do to her wasn't pretty.

"You will remember nothing

When you wake

So you shall only obey!"

He placed 4 of his fingers upon Flare's forehead that was filled with a white energy seeping from eyes. White feathers started to appear around her body that started to turn to dirt each time the white energy got brighter.

"SOUL SLAVE!" He finished it.

A scream that could wake the dead was heard as Blue Mage ripped Flare's soul from the body into a single piece of paper. That he took a tight grip on and placed in the pouch he stored his crystal beasts in. Saying purifying her soul after this would be better than letting her return to whoever Ceria person was. That got him tackled hugged by Pluto as Moon looked to the skeleton Keyblade laying at Akane's feet.

"Destroy it!" Moon ordered Akane to do it.

Not wanting to rebel against Moon Akane would channel a new move through her own Keyblade called Heart Smash. She aimed at the dormant skeleton Keyblade laying in front of her feet would have followed through with. If it didn't turn back into key chain form with a key attached to and levitate in to the fog.

"Follow that Keychain!" Saturn suggested.

That began the chase with newly released wolves running into the thick fog cloud with the New Sailors behind them. The Keybearers would follow soon after if it wasn't for them staying behind with Blue Mage and Pluto. The young prince had picked up a dimly lit heaped shaped jewel as Blue Mage collected what was left to Flare's body. In to a glass shaped jar with crescent moon cap sealing it afterward. That would magically disappear from with the heart shaped jewel before they took off as Pluto blushed. When Blue Mage took hold of young prince's hand and kissed his cheek out of worry follow by a warning. Key Warrior asked if Blue Mage knew a silence or calming spell to cast on Pluto.

"Be happy the ring I gave you is also a protection charm," Blue Mage gently tugged Pluto along. "Coming?"

"Why not a GPS locater?" Key Warrior asked Akane.

"Want to lose your thumbs …" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Off they went to catch up to the others through the fog that seemed to get thicker and thicker as they walked. So it made it harder for Keybearers, Blue Mage, and Pluto to catch up with the New Sailors a few feet ahead of them. So the idea of a lighting use spell or charm came up that Blue Mage would have used. If it wasn't for a fiery burst of rocks swarming around them and lighting their path as Sailor Comet made herself known.

"Sorry for being late since it's hard to ditch you're over protective boyfriend after coming out to him about being an aged Siren," She admitted. "Don't worry I not lie the ones who kill through a kiss."

She then complained about how running in heels at her age a good thing was never as she tried to catch her breath. Ready to ask any form of a question they had about what she just said through short in-takes of air. This got looks from everyone of them since Xavier had always felt safe around her since his youth. Akane and Blue Mage just thought her being here was enough as Pluto ended up hugging her tightly.

"Okay," She felt uncomfortable. "How do you get him off?"

"Crowbar!" Key Warrior disliked when Pluto hugged.

After getting Pluto to let go of Comet because he was so happy she was here to help them with help from Xavier. Key Warrior's suggestion about putting Pluto on medication after this was turned by Blue Mage. They started up walking back up with the limited light source provided by Comet's Fiery Clash move.

* * *

Ceria looked to the dormant Keyblade that laid in her hands that just lost the master she had crafted for it. So she ended up placing it back into a small box she kept other key chains knowing what was coming for her. So she looked to the made-shift lab where she had created her artificial beings out of grave soil and souls. Removing her aged old cloak for the comfort of her loosely fit clothes made of planet fibers.

"It seems the secrets of kind will die out with both of us," She spoke to someone. "Doesn't mean I regret my life."

"Just means a justice that should have come to stop you finally coming you been going against the divine plan." Kei answered her.

"Those lost souls who don't move…" She was too angry to go on.

She ended up grabbing a jar from a shelf filled with other bottled organs that seem to be alive with in the glass containers. Handing it to him saying he was free of her century old control over him before turning away. Leaving her seat where she removed her knee high boots for settled pair of sandals made from familiar fibers. Before she started binding her hair requesting Kei to return to his house for safety.

"You look better hiding behind that cloak because of your guilt for you being the last elf." Kei knew what she doing.

"It called dying or at least with some honor," She passed him. "So leave."

She ended up leaving him in her lab telling him to take the box of key chains when he ever he choice to leave. He yelled back at her that the key chains he once owned were in the hands of his son. Not like she was going to answer him after the leaving the room when cluster of power was nearing them.

"At least you guys get to be held by new master soon." He spoke to the box.

As he turned his back once more to a woman he had been force to call master since she turned him in what he was now. Didn't mean he left empty handed completely since Ceria left behind her Elvin book of spells. Knowing Ceria was going to destroy it after she was defeated somehow by the people coming for her. Since at the moment Ceria greeted the people she called her guests outside the mausoleum she called home.

"We prefer champions of justice against beings like you," Moon corrected her. "We already meant a member of the welcoming party."

"Yes one of my oldest creations," Ceria spoke of her. "Even as a dark Keyblade wielder she was hard to control."

She would have gone on speaking if I wasn't for the sight of Coldfang and Thorn she called Lilly and Oak. They refused to allow her to touch them when she walked close enough with a reached out hand to touch them. Since they backed from her touch toward Uranus' feet that seemed to angry her as she stared at Moon. That only angered Ceria to the point she brought to the life the tree roots under their feet pointing.

"Bring those wolves," She spoke to living roots. "So I am finding out who is controlling them?"

Before any of the wolves could react to defend Uranus the others quickly reacted in their place. Starting with Spira using her Card Throw move, that had these square shaped pieces of light instantly appeared around her being. Before taking the form of spinning picture cards that shot out toward the roots slicing them in half. Then Neptune used her Rushing Downpour that washed out the sliced up chucks of roots. Mars used her Fire Soul Bird move that sent out a bird shaped flames to set other roots on fire. Venus joined with her Love spiral, action move that sent out twirling beams of orange light down upon the roots. That drilled into them when the neared them ripping them into sizable chucks

"Scream of the Dead!" Saturn finally did something by tapping the bottom half of his glaive on to the ground once. The spirits around them reacted by forming a swarming mass of air that blew the supernatural cloud away.

"GUYS!" familiar voices called to them.

Having the heavy fog lifted the missing team mates were able to meet up with other half like they were doing now. Where a few would greet and hug them leaves Ceria to call out to Comet revealing her secret. Asking her if she ever got around to telling the New Sailors she was aged Siren free from her control. Comet's only answer to her washer active Fiery Clash that attacked the remaining root around them. Surrounding Ceria with burning chucks of wood as the elf backed up away from them so she wouldn't get burned. Taking her time to look over to the newest members to the party since one caught her eye.

"Boy!" She out to Keybearer Xavier.

He was in middle of getting tightly hugged by Uranus and smothered by his wolves before he turned toward her. Not answering her at all when she asked him if he was the son of her only servant or the wolves' owner. Leaving her to face Moon who told her Comet has proven herself to him as he summoned his Eternal Moon Rod. Ready to end her life if it wasn't for the sign of sympathy that Ceria displayed before him. In the form of a single tear as she spoke in a language he couldn't understand in form of prey.

"…Cosmos…" Was only noticeable word she spoke.

As she said that Moon's Eternal Moon Rod disappeared for his hands as it was replaced with his grandfather's Moon Wand. That reacted to the Silver Moon Crystal when his brooch opened itself to reveal the shining gem. Telling him that Ceria didn't want to die by his hands but instead wanted to be saved by him. So found himself doing this for her by stepping back when he placed the Silver Moon Crystal from his brooch. To the inside port of the Wand that started to glow in this soft light like light from moon itself.

"Moon Healing Escalation." He allowed the words to come for his lips as he slowly waved the wand in upward position. Releasing a lit foggy mist wrapping itself around him as he came to stop after filling the air. Around him as he started to form a golden circle in front of him in this golden light right in front of Ceria. That would swallow her whole when Moon was done releasing the finished move in matter of minutes it seemed.

* * *

"I can't believe I leaving home for a world I know nothing about." Sakura was nervous.

"You're going to love Sol when you get there." Snow hands her Cephiro.

"Mommy…daddy…Sol!" Cephiro cheered.

This was where joyful Xeikm and Xemnas made themselves known with Apollo being carried by Xeikm. As Xemnas was speaking to Ackie and Lightening about the terms of raising Apollo and Cephiro because of their demon blood.

"Your highnesses," Sailor Space addressed them. "Are we ready?"

All 7 of them with 2 children turned to the Sailor taking them back to Sol after saying their good-byes to earth one last time. They were unable to say bye to the gang since they had left before hand to go after Ceria. Leaving only a few of ties on earth to be cut like acquaintances all of them made why staying here.

"We'll make sure tell them for you all." Laksha bowed.

"Among other things!" Tsukasa sat there.

"Don't forget to come back." Mewed Diana.

A whiny Xion standing beside Mizuki couldn't bring herself to say bye to her new friends Apollo and Cephiro. So her nanny Setsuna ended up doing it for her as Mizuki ended up taking Xion's hand as a form of comfort. Telling her in the near future she was going to see them and make new friends to fill her heart. This made her smile as she picked up by her father Hope telling her what Mizuki said was true for them. That her to say bye to Apollo and Cephiro before the disappeared into a white flash of light with their parents and grandparents.

"Can we visit Mr. Archer now?" Mizuki asked Setsuna.

"Alight, but this time you must not try to pull put his anesthesia IV." Setsuna picked him up.

He agreed to it since there was nothing here for him since he left in Setsuna's care by Yaragi and Michiko with nobody else to watch him. So off they went to infirmary to see the person Mizuki been running off to visit. It seemed that the Mizuki had gone wandering around the Palace when not supervised for a while. Somehow he found Archer asleep in one of the infirmary's beds he climbed on to by himself. Where he sat with his little hands on anesthesia IV before he was found by a upset and worried Setsuna.

So when they ended up getting there they were greeted by a Archer on his feet in pajamas with his arm in a sling. Mizuki was placed on his feet by his caretaker so he could run over to Archer awaiting him. When he got over there Archer used his good arm and picked Mizuki up as best he could bringing a smile to the kid.

"Fun!" Mizuki giggled.

"God you remind me of when brain was your age." Archer thought Mizuki was almost like Maxi at this age.

This was where Archer shared memories of when a 1 and half year old, shy, and brilliant Maxi and he had play dates. Young Maxi and Lex were always being watched by their parents' friends when their got to busy. That place they were always spent the most time was the Smith apartment where little Archer and Akane lived. It seemed Archer was able to draw Maxi out of his shell of shyness forming their bond. The times they spent together would be when Maxi would smile like Mizuki was doing now in older Archer's arm.

"You replace me with something cuter…" Maxi joined them.

"Uncle Maxi come play." Mizuki was put on the floor.

"Sorry we got into it," Archer followed Mizuki to Maxi. "He just brought back memories of when we were little and had me thinking about our future."

Mizuki was then picked up by Setsuna saying one of his legal guardians were here to take him home. That left Maxi and Archer alone with each other as Archer started to talk about having mini-version Maxi running around. Saying they could get started now as he used his good arm to draw Maxi close to his chest. Not like Maxi was going to disagree with him since he just came back suggesting they take this back to his room.

That is granted by Archer rather quickly since his short absence made him miss being able to touch Maxi in sexual matter. That would take place between them after they found privacy in Archer's assigned room. Clothes and foot wear being shed along the way to the bed as Archer nibbled on familiar sensitive spot on Maxi's shoulder. That would end when a unclothed Archer was placed on a hospital bed with Maxi on top. Both agreeing Maxi would ride him gently because half his body was damage and a broken limb.

"Goddess I missed this," Archer whispered.

"Your not the only one," Maxi answered him.

Instead of foreplay or preparation being taken like their first time they went for raw as Maxi impaled himself. On to a already stiff member Archer had since the private moment of romance between them started. That would last a good half hour since they went with a slow pace so that pleasure built up.

* * *

Within the confinements of Lex's bedroom Xavier would be found in his pajamas sitting on their bed with drawn pictures in his lap. Awaiting Lex to join him in their bed after the shocking news he got about Kei being his birthfather. Somewhat pleased that the half-elf caretaker of a gave yard acknowledged him as his son. To only be drawn from his trance when Lex's side of the bed shifted in on it self. Revealing a boxer clad Lex right out the shower saying he was to tired to fool around wanting to get right to sleep.

"Come here since we both know I can't sleep now with out you in my arms." Lex sleepily spoke to Xavier.

Xavier quickly placed his drawings on the nightstand before he was pulled in toward Lex for taking to long. Not like he was going to object since he got use this possessive part of his boyfriend at time like this. So he ended up cuddling up in those muscular arms wandering off to sleep as Lex would hold him the whole time.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter,

It seems the peace of mind they all thought they had would be shattered by 2 cloaked figures looking for un-awaken Sailors. The excuse they use is that of some form of energy a dormant star seed carries makes head turn.


	34. Chapter 30

AN:

I wrote this around the time me and Xeikm parted ways as Beta reader and writer for reasons I am not giving out. He I'm glad he is still going to be there for me as a guide when this story comes to an end in the near future. Other then that my family has gotten a new dog and I am taking summer classes . Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Wendy and Allen got a chance to a visit Archer with potted plant that wasn't of this world because of its named and pot if came in. That was said to come from a world named World of Dragons and was called Ryuu Lotus. That was placed on a windowsill by Wendy as Allen was being bothered by Archer over. Newest markings upon the right side of his body that covered his right limb in red and blackens skin.

All because he decided to wear a sleeveless shirt on a cold day

"They can't be birthmarks," Archer loved the detailed work upon Allen's limb. "Dude this Halloween Town your from…I've got to visit it."

"If you're into eternal nightmares." Wendy joined them.

"…And the Sailor of that world is our father." Allen allowed her to sit by him.

This made Archer laugh since he knew what it was like to have warrior for a parent since his mother was a Keybearer. As he was happy that he was the one of first t hear the news 1 of them were going back home. The other was going to stay here in Crystal Tokyo as a part of the international student exchange program. Living on their own in company of the gang's family because of the elemental gift they have.

"Seems I am not the only 1 turning over a new leaf." Archer joked.

"Well who knew a howling pumpkin with a ghost in it replying a message to us from her parents was a good thing." Wendy said a mouth full.

This made Archer stare at Allen asking if he understood what Wendy just said since if seemed confusing to him. Allen shrugged and would have said something if it wasn't for Hatozaki popping with something from Mr. X. Saying this little item for Wendy was a good bye gift since she wouldn't be a part of Mystic Circus anymore.

"Isn't that the magical eye shadow his wife was awaiting to give to their daughter…?" Allen remembered the compact.

"That he wants to give Wendy since his wife is sterile." Hatozaki smiled at Allen.

Hatozaki then placed the compact in Wendy's hand before Archer's daily visitor appeared like clockwork. That person was Maxi surprised to 2 faces that hadn't been around since Ceria was healed by Reks. Where he was winked at by Hatozaki like the last time they met as a few guests decided to join them all. These people decided to tag along since the rest of the gang were doing their own things at the moment.

"Where's the remote around here?" One of them asked.

"Do we have to watch Tokyo Idol since we know she's going to win anyway." Another answered.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Allen asked them.

This was where both guests revealed themselves to be Nobara and Pacifica needing something to do. Everyone they wanted to hang with were doing their own things that kept them from spending time them. The cyborgs were getting their bodies' defensive system updated with Kendra there the whole time. Xavier was meeting with art department head again over his addition to the angel mural since he was picked. Lex was in a captain's meeting about the lacrosse season coming to an end as Raine working in Fallen Moon's kitchen. Aaron was waiting for Fuu to be done with his supplementary classes to end. Akane was at Edea's all woman swim meet as a form of support for her as Diamond was on a trip with Sailor Space.

Leaving Mina and Percy uncounted for among them all

That led to turn off TV being turned on and changed to the channel where a new talent show called 'Tokyo Idol' was airing. Where Mina in sleeveless, green, mini-dress with matching white heel could be found. During the introduction of the show as contestant number twenty-one singing 'Barbie Girl' as her opening song. Beside her Percy would be performing in a matching suit as her partner.

Ken (Percy): hi Barbie.

Barbie (Mina): hi Ken.

Ken (Percy): what to go for a ride?

Barbie (Mina): yeah

Ken (Percy): jump in.

Barbie (Mina):

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair and undress everywhere

Imagination...life is your creation

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair and undress everywhere

Imagination...life is your creation

I am blond beautiful girl in a fantasy world

Dress me up and hold me tight. I am your dolly

Ken (Percy):

You my doll. Rock and roll. Feel the glamour and fame. Kiss me here and touch me there...hanky-panky

Barbie (Mina):

You can touch. You can play. If you say I am always yours

Ooooh oh

Barbie (Mina):

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair and undress everywhere

Imagination...life is your creation

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Aw aw aw aw

Yeah

Barbie (Mina):

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair and undress everywhere

Imagination...life is your creation

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Aw aw aw aw

Yeah

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Uh-oh, uh-oh,

Make me walk. Make me talk. Do whatever you please

I can act like a star. I can beg on my knees

Ken (Percy):

Don't jump in before friend. Let's do that again

Lets so it again. Let's hit the town. Fool around

Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

You can touch. You can play. If you say I am always yours

You can touch. You can play. If you say I am always yours

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Aw aw aw aw

Yeah

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Aw aw aw

Yeah

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Uh-oh, uh-oh

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair and undress everywhere

Imagination...life is your creation

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair and undress everywhere

Imagination...life is your creation

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Aw aw aw aw

Yeah

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Aw aw aw aw

Yeah

Ken (Percy):

Come on Barbie. Let's go party

Barbie (Mina):

Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh

Oh...I am having so much fun

Ken (Percy):

Well Barbie we're just getting started

Barbie (Mina):

I love you ken

* * *

Sailor Space kept her promise about taking a certain young prince to the edge of the Sailor System when he fully turned 15. That day was today after the private engagement between Fuu and him was made public. Who knew so many with no relation to the royal family would want to congratulate them. To only be told when they wanted a meeting with both boys that both of them were doing their own things. Since Fuu was making up for lost school time and Diamond was leaving Earth for short time. In a huge bubble that would travel across the Sailor System passing the other guardian planets his friends had attachments too.

"I wish Fuu was here." Diamond disliked being alone.

"Unlike you and your cousin, who are allowed special tutors to make up for missed school days," Space explained. "Fuu has to attend regularly."

"Doesn't mean I still miss him any less." Diamond looked to engagement ring on his finger.

This was where he was reminded of the engagement ring he had given Fuu since the young Sorcerer didn't have one. The simple gold band and with three small diamonds on it was all the young prince could create, and give to Fuu. So to ease his little heart it seemed Space dumped odd camera in his lap. Saying it was a memory capturing device he could fill with any Image and picture of his choosing from their trip. This didn't make the young prince smile that it had to be that they arrived at their location being Pluto.

Instead of landing on the Planet's surface they headed for the orbiting Charon Castle in slow matter so the bubble wouldn't pop. Where their feet would make contact with a hard surface of a terrace on Castle's upper floors. Where a doorway attached to the terrace opened for them to enter the castle like planned. To only be crushed when a black flash stopped them both in their tracks forming 2 cloaked figures. As the short one of those 2 stepped forward asking an odd question as the taller one watched for odd movement.

The question was about one of them being a newly waken Sailor with untapped sailor energy

"This is a joke, right?" Diamond asked Sailor Space.

"Being that a dormant Star seed that hasn't awaken as a Sailor Soldier holds great amounts of energy equal that of a eternal," Space explained to the young prince. "So stay back and record their images for your parents."

That Diamond agreed to saying he wanted to still check out the Charon Castle after all this was over for them. Leaving Space to turn to the cloaked figures as the small one reached out her left covered hand.

"Holy Item from Queen Undine that was given to the chosen," She chants. "Come to me."

That's when a light in a blue coloring like the oceans of Neptune and Mercury formed a 3 ring water bell. In middle of those three rings was a spherical water crystal tied in a white ribbon that came to the short one's hand.

"Since known of you have what we're looking for at the moment," Taller one stepped back. "We'll have to finish you off and then leave."

"From the depths of this planet's forgotten oceans," The small one whispered. "Watery Grave."

Right before Diamond witnessed Space being enclosed into her own bubble as it rapidly started to fill with darken colored water. Making him fill with panic to brim of his being as two cloaked figures left the way they came. Leaving the young prince to watch his escort slowly drown as something usual happen around him. The whole castle seems to come to life in odd light that shown the brightest around the terrace they were on. Dismissing the attack that had almost ended Space's life while leaving a gift for Diamond.

"…_Welcome Prince Pluto_…" a disembodied voice whispered to Diamond.

Space was lucky to have been place on her feet allowing Diamond to approach her asking if she was alright. She somewhat smiled asking if he was ready to looking upon the Pluto royal family home awaiting him. Like that, they entered the abandon castle that had been waiting for someone to return to it someday. The multi-floors on lower and upper parts of the castle looked like the inside of the Moon Palace in a way. Only things different was the dark coloring and planetary symbol of Pluto could be found everywhere. As a large family portrait covered in dust and cobwebs was found by Diamond in darken throne room.

After help from Space on cleaning it up it revealed a toddler looking Terra smiling in the presence of his parents. It just the parents in the painting weren't smiling or standing next to each other like picture Diamond seen. This led to an unhappy story of how the Queens and Kings of Pluto were unloving couples that dated back to 1st rulers. That ended when Terra actually fell in love with Ventus so long ago, and so on. Making young Diamond happy as he showed Space the gift he got from the castle.

"The crown of Pluto," Space knew the piece of jewelry. "Seems it wants you to have it."

"I hope Fuu will like it also." Diamond was ready to leave.

So he ended up running ahead of her to the place they had arrived saying he was going to share this moment with everyone. Leaving Space to look upon the portrait with sadden eyes as she sighed before speaking. Saying how sorry she was that Victor's soul reincarnating itself to late just to be Terra in a whisper. As she started to walk away from portrait when Diamond's voice called out to her a ghostly image appeared.

* * *

A few guests while Space and Diamond were away showed up like planned in the walls of the Crystal Palace. These guests were King Peruru and Queen Hana of the Parallel Moon with their son Rain and grandson Batolli. Along with one more from Spira, who looked like he was from a tropical island, but with blonde hair. Calling himself James the son of Tidus and Yuna carrying on the role of Sailor Star Fighter. Who were all greeted by Reks and Hope alongside Reks' Parents as a small welcome party.

"Who is this little bundle of joy?" Neo-King Ventus asked Raine about Batolli.

"Batolli Yosei," Rain sadly spoke. "His mine and Eugene's son."

"Where is this Eugene?" King Endymion wanted to meet her, "So we could meet her."

This was where Reks ended up explaining of an investigation he had done into Sailor Dream's death to his parents. This didn't go well with his parents or Peruru and Hana as Hope took a further depressed Rain aside. Letting him hand off Batolli to Setsuna as Princess Xion with Mizuki waited behind her to meet the 1 year old. Who was put on his feet in front of Xion with Mizuki by Setsuna encouraging him to meet them.

"I'm Princess Xion Selena Tsukino of Crystal Tokyo, Daughter of King Ventus "Reks" Chiba Tsukino and Hope, Granddaughter of Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion." Xion introduced herself with a bow.

"Mizuki Von Cartel is all." Mizuki stood there.

"Batolli Yosei and what she said was a mouthful." Batolli pointed at Xion.

Mizuki ended up trying to keep himself from laughing as Xion ended hitting both boys on their heads. She would inflect further harm on them if it wasn't for her being picked up by Setsuna quickly. Who ended up reminding the young girl that she was a princess and not roughen who hit other children. Where she watches Batolli cry out in tears for his deceased mother as Mizuki fell on to his rear rubbing his head.

"Shush…sweetie grandma is here." Hana ended up taking Batolli in to her arms.

Batolli's tears would end as he was taken into his Grandmother's arms being reminded him mother was no longer with them. A hand maiden showed up to take the guests to their assigned guest rooms for the rest their visit. Didn't mean James wanted to go asking where Nobara before running off to his location. Being the infirmary where Archer and his visitors were watching the swimsuit and 2nd judgment rounds of Tokyo Idol. In both of those rounds Mina impressed the judges in pink and white, sweetheart line, with thin straps swim suit and green sun dress in white heels and matching choker.

That would be interrupted when James appeared in front of the TV screen asking if he could privately chat with Noabra. He got he dragged off by said person as attention turned to Pacifica since she may know something. This was where Pacifica found herself explaining that James was Nobara's fiancé of a few months. Who most of come here to bring her and Nobara back to Spira without the other Star Lights. Since Queen Lenne had recovered from the mysterious illness that had made her suffer so much.

"Well we should be going." Allen and Wendy thought it would be best.

"Yeah…" Hatozaki was still staring at Maxi.

"Can we do that threesome you keep shooting down?" Archer asked Maxi.

This was where Maxi coldly dismissed the three guests acting as if the offer Hatozaki made was never spoken. Making Hatozaki is the first to the leave the room with Wendy and Allen right behind her leaving Pacifica alone. Who would get back to explaining if Dr. Randy and his nursing assist didn't show to check on Archer. The request for her to leave the room was made to her not Max since he was Archer's fiancé. It's when she did she bumped into 2 Keyblade Masters waiting if Archer was cleared to start training. So she ended up leaving the whole infirmary area knowing her brother and James weren't going to need her.

To only be stopped by a woman with Sakura's hair style in orange hair coloring dressed as a maid calling herself Xenon. Who didn't apologize for confronting Pacifica as rudely as asked her where the nursery was. That Pacifica would have answered if it wasn't for the unsetting feeling she got as Xenon neared her. So she tried to reach for her transform rod or her universal Sailor communicator to contact the others. Not noticing a cloaked man approach her from behind saying all they need is location of princess Xion.

"Hands off!" Laksha leapt on the cloaked man with claws drawn.

The black moon cat dug her sharpen claws into leather gloved covered hands as best she could muster. Leaving Diana and Tsukasa as male moon cat attacked Xenon's face as Diana went for some form of help. Making the plans the three cats had on visiting the Crystal Palace change in confronting these 2 invaders.

* * *

Wendy found her self among friends under the big top of the Mystic Circus with friends surrounding all around her. The entertainers she has called family since her and Allen had been traveling with since they ran way from Halloween Town. Were all here to say their here to say their good byes to her before the left for the house of her host family.

"We will miss you." Mr. X tips his hat to her.  
"We'll visit in the future." Hatozaki promised.

Others just ended up hugging her tightly or giving her items that were personal to them.  
As Allen ended up approaching Wendy telling her when he returned home he would inform her parents about her choice. This made Wendy want to cry remembering if she did a freak rain storm will happen.

* * *

END

On to the next chapter, when new foes makes them selves known during yet another party within the palace's walls. As one tries to snatch a princess leaving the other to hack a data base for certain information.


	35. Chapter 31

AN:

I wanted Wendy to become a part of the pictures in family environment where she could learn to control her ability over the water. Then their was trying to work her in to the family it self since the siblings didn't get along. The rest of the piece just sewn it self together !Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

The host family Wendy had come to live with was the Strife Leonhart family because of her elemental ability. Cloud had first that heard about her gift from his daughter when they were talking about their new friends. He further looked into Wendy's talent by visiting the Mystic Circus a few times to know more about her. The fact she was an orphan with a connection to the water that she wasn't taught to control. Touched him to where he found himself chatting with Squall about at least taking her. Squall would have said no if wasn't for a batch of pumpkin shaped cookies tasted like burnt pumpkin she gave them. As form of thank you gift when she was informed about their choice in letting her stay with them.

Edea and Raine were for it since it was the only thing they both seemed to agree on without killing each other. Edea's talent in cooking was something she and Wendy shared as Wendy's taste in classical music; drew her and Raine together. So arrangements for her to live in a guest room instead of dorm were made. She was placed in a room with the view of the family's Olympic sized pool in their back yard. With access to the house in form of her own set of keys after she agreed to certain rules she had to live by. Afterward, she found herself displaying her gift over the water element in Cloud's and Squall's presence.

"That pretty much all I can do without losing it," Wendy formed orbs of water and crystals. "I can make it rain or flood when I get…"

She was silenced by Squall when she started to tear up as Cloud just hugged her before handing her off to their daughter. Instead of fighting over her like she was toy or boy the sisters found themselves sharing. Telling her she could come to a Christmas party if she wanted to tag along that was turned down. She wanted to take the private tour of the new school she would attending in just a few days.

* * *

A long planned party would was going underway in a brightly lit room dressed up for Christmas itself. Large tree decorated with lights, colored string, and other ornaments was found in the center the room. Under that tree a single joint gift from everyone attending the party could be found by Xavier. He would get a chance to open it in front of the guests surrounding and encouraging him hoping he would like it. When he found an old camera with a 50 mm lens that used black and white film had a neck strap attached to it. As a faded name victor could be found scratched into the back of the camera.

That led to the 2nd part of the party taking place in the form of a Secret Santa that took place ahead of time. Where everyone assigned an individual name to somebody else before hand after Lex took Xavier to the infirmary. A massive cart on wheels was brought in by female and Quartette Sailors dressed in these Christmassy outfits, and matching hats.

"Merry Christmas," All of them cheered. "Who's ready for their gifts?"

The brightly wrapped boxes of all sizes would be handed out to everyone by these people. Starting with Nobara giving to Pacifica, Pacifica to Reno, Reno to Vaan, Vaan to Ashe, Ashe to Lulu, Lulu to Reks, Reks to Hope, Hope to Zexion, Zexion to Lexaeus, Lexaeus to Axel, Axel to Marluxia, Marluxia to Squall, Squall to Cloud, Cloud to Demyx, Demyx to Xigbar, Xigbar to Roxas, Roxas to Saphir, Saphir to Kairi, Kairi to Joseph, Joseph to Naminé, Naminé to Roberto, Roberto to Percy, Percy to Mina, Mina to Kendra, Kendra to Raine, Raine to Aaron, Aaron to Diamond, Diamond to Fuu, Fuu to Maxi, Maxi to Akane, and Akane to Edea.

All acting like little children on Christmas when they opened their gifts

Mina would be pulled aside by her parents who wanted to congratulate her on winning Tokyo Idol by the skin of her teeth. She just smiled and looked toward Percy with Axel and Marluxia wanting to thank him. Didn't mean both weren't hugged by their parents to death as Akane and the Cyborgs took pictures. Joseph was too busy taking pictures of everyone else with Kairi helping him the whole time. Roberto was talking politics with Cloud and Lexaeus as Squall left with Raine to visit Kay in the kitchen. Edea was bothering Aaron about him seeing her sister as Zexion left with Maxi to see Archer in the infirmary. Kendra bothered Diamond about his crown he brought back as Fuu stayed by their side. Pacifica tried to get Nobara to kiss James while holding up mistletoe over their heads. Yukio surprised Reno with an answer about given her more time. Doroes and Raisa confronted Vaan with something that brought a smile to his face.

Rain the whole time was helping Setsuna handle Xion and Mizuki as Batolli stayed in one spot behaving for them. Dr. Randy ended up approaching Setsuna with a white chocolate rose asking if she could go steady. Setsuna needed to be encouraged by Rain and her charges to even walk up to the young doctor. Even others who weren't interacting with the gang and their parents joined in encouraging the nanny.

Mean while; Michiko had pulled Reks, Hope, Saphir and Roxas aside to inform them about what she faced when on Pluto. Peruru and Hana sat in on this meeting without their son to hear of these cloaked figures with elemental gifts. The fact they used spells in tune with magical items with their faces covered under their cloaks hoods.

"Does father know?" Reks was concerned about his parents.

"That is something I'll be doing myself since these people show similar traits to Animamates." Michiko stated.

"The question is 'Are they a threat?'." Peruru stated.

Hana was too scared about a possible threat going for her son and grandson since both were potential Sailors. So she sat by Hope preying to the Goddess that she wouldn't lose her family like she almost did. Not knowing Hope reached over to her clenched hands as a form of comfort saying was their nothing for her to worry about.

Not knowing a tour group that went on daily tours through the out the Crystal Palace started back up after attacks died down. It's just their scanning process to sort tourist their showing around hadn't changed at all. So a woman with Sakura's hair style in orange hair coloring dressed in a tanned dress and ankle high boots calling herself Xenon. Standing beside skinny jeans clad, sleeveless sweater, and knee high boot young man. Who had all blue hair worn in a long braid she called Lazxyl walked in the back of the group.

"We shouldn't be here!" Lazxyl whispered to Xenon.

"We need to see if the next heir to become this world's sailor has wakened yet." She answered him.

"The barrier spells everywhere are straining on my cloaking enchantment." Lazxyl could feel the strain.

Xenon slapped a hand over Lazxyl's mouth as 3 chatting moon cats passed them walking in slow pace. Laksha was telling Tsukasa that maybe they should partake in the Christmas party that was taking place in sectioned off of the Palace. Diana just followed behind them staring at the crowd of tourists before stopping. When she laid eyes on Xenon and Lazxyl who waved at her when the tour group they were in stopped in front of a portrait.

"She's staring." Lazxyl was ready to vanish.

"Give her a minute." Xenon whispered to him.

Diana had stopped walking when she laid eyes on the pair remembering something she red once in a book. She would have approached if it wasn't for her being called by Laksha and Tsukasa to keep up. That she did as she requested they stop by the library to check out a book she hoped was still in the shelves. Not like either one of moon cats cared since they were on their way to a party to drown their sorrows.

"Now this portrait was a commission picture taken on the day the current King of Crystal Tokyo was born to his parents by Joseph Smith," Tour guide explained the framed picture before the group. "The one next one was just added recently."

The large pictures on the wall were looked at by not recorded since any flash photography or of any kind weren't allowed. Both pictures had the Royal Family dressed in their finest facing Joseph's camera smiling their best. In their laps was their single heir like tradition within the royal family stated under the age of 2.

"What's the blank spot?" 1 tourist asked about an empty frame.

"That one is where Princess Xion and who ever she chooses as her partner with their offspring will be placed." Tour guide for the group spoke moving forward.

As the group walked away from the hallways 2 people staring at the pictures were left behind as one reached out. He laid his gloved clad hand onto the 2nd picture saying that young princess would make a wonderful addition. To whatever collection they had as they decided to split apart for their plan to work. One heading for the area of the Palace where the master computer was located as other went toward the party. Lifting the cloaking spell that blocked their magical flows not caring if they would be detected by others.

* * *

One of the others was Fuu stuck watching his now drunk brother Aaron while keeping him from drinking anymore. So he got Aaron to sit down at a table with some supervision before leaving the ball room. Before he could further walk down the hallway a streak of blue hair caught his attention came followed him.

"You highness get back to the party." Fuu knew who it was.

"It's Diamond," The person hands him something. "This is for you."

Fuu ended up unfolding the item of clothing noticing it was the blue jacket that Keyblade Master Roxas treasured. That made Fuu ask Diamond if he stole this from his parents' closet when neither one of them were looking. To only be told by the young Prince that he wasn't going anyway else or leaving him alone to be killed. So he had his hand taken by Diamond before he guides both of them away from the room. Where they passed an oddly dressed woman who Diamond mistook for Sakura before of her hair it seemed.

"Sorry about that Miss…." Fuu had to quiet Diamond down.

Xenon just nodded at them instead of attacking since from her 1st encounter she found out Diamond was what they were looking for. So she hid her face from their sight as she accepted Fuu's apology nicely. Allowing the boys to get away and out of her line of sight as she reached where they walked away from. Where she would have spied on the party inside if it wasn't for Roberto stepping out the room. All 6 of his senses were clogged when he allowed her into the room unable to sense her magical flow. In she went with her supposed gift for Princess Xion using the excuse she was visiting representative from a foreign planet.

"Merry Christmas to you miss…" Roberto greeted her before needing to leave.

She didn't answer him with words but instead hands him an odd looking crest in the form of a silver necklace. Before completely walking pass him asking where she could give her personal gift to a young princess. She was directed toward Setsuna by a cheerful James as she left him the same gift she gave Roberto. Before leaving him for where the woman caring for her young charges she would approach with a request.

"To share in this Earthly holiday Miss. Meioh," Xenon lifts a transparent box into Setsuna's line of sight. "I bring this for this world's princess as a greeting from the Kingdom of Aken."

Setsuna, who was currently holding Xion in her arms allowing the transparent box to be passed to the girl in her arms. As Xion's little hands were placed on the box the lunar symbol on her forehead started to glow. The light grew and swallowed the three of them as Xenon found herself unable to move out of it. That lasted for a good minute or before fading away leaving a giggling Xion hugging her new toy. Xenon was left in a strange daze as Setsuna apologized for princess uncontrollable use of her magical gift. That led to everyone giving applause for the light display before the intruder alarm started to go off.

Rain he held his son Batolli while watching Mizuki for the distracted Setsuna was impressed with the magical display. Yaragi ended up taking Mizuki into his arms asking if he could do something like that Xion just did. Mizuki blinked his little eyes out trying the process the question as he found himself just nodding his head. That would have gotten him a kiss on his cheek from Michiko if she wasn't away leaving him Yaragi's care.

"Lazxyl…" Xenon knew he tripped something, "You goof…"

* * *

She ended up patting Xion on her head saying she should enjoy her gift as tried leaving the room needing to leave. Not like she got the chance to be the first to step from the room since the cyborgs went before her. Turning down the offer to be taken to safety by James and Nobara since she just wanted to get out of there. Worried that Lazxyl was going to get his rear kicked by whoever he was facing off.

Since within the computer room of the Palace Lazxyl was facing off a young Blue Mage and New Super Sailor Pluto. He was able to sneak in and download information on the other worlds sailors before being caught. Didn't mean he would get away in the ended as a battle between him and 2 young men aiming for his neck.

"Lasso of Light." Blue Mage tried to bind Lazxyl's hands.

The lasso made of gold light missed the man's hands and the data storage device he carried in them. To only be confronted with a blast of holy energy from the rod he carried in his other hand he flipped between his fingers. Asking if this was all this world when it came to guardians of a planet her deemed worthless. To only have his back side torn into by a move from an upset Pluto called Seismic Blast Slice. A free floating Garnet Orb filled with negative energy cut into Lazxyl's back side ripping his sweater up, and spilling his blood.

"You little…" Lazxyl had been knocked to the ground.

He would try to get up from the crushed in floor he was been thrown into while tightly gripping the Rod he summoned. To only be knocked by a metallic whip with 1000 watts of electrical energy running through it. Followed by black wires strewing the hand they held the rod as he was electrocuted over and over again.

"Intruder you will be punished for trespassing." Avatar warned him.

"Identify yourself." B-19 re-tracks his wires.

Lazxyl didn't care as changed his clothes to a blacken cloak that covered most of his body that shielded his bloody wounds. Making him switch his hands to handle the Rod as he sent a Soul Gem blasting the Cyborgs' way.

"I summon energy to create a charm…to protect those from vengeful harm," Blue Mage casts a fast charm. "Magnum Tilt Trij. Rebound!"

His protective spell that had a powerful counter strike turned the Lazxyl's move on to himself saving the Cyborgs. Bringing Lazxyl to his knees before a half trashed room as Pluto quickly helped knocked out Blue Mage to his feet. As the Garnet Orb returned to the top of Key Staff that Pluto held tightly with in his gloved hands. Blue Mage casts a containment spell called Kali's Confinement since Lazxyl was brought to his knees. When the sparks of magick wove themselves around Lazxyl the rod the blue haired man held glowed.

"Forgotten memories I share with ones who defeat my master," Rod's voice chimed. "So enjoyed the reason why he did this…"

Blue Mage ended up shielding himself and Pluto with 2 of his protection charms when images appeared. This moving pictures looked liked they came from history books of Moon Kingdom both boys had read. Since before them faded images of the Goddess handing over a chest of blessed items over to faceless Keybearers. Followed by a death of a royal or Sailor's crystal in the ruins of a fallen kingdom the rod called Aken. Would come to end when the images imploded on themselves as after math wrapped about Lazxyl. Removing him from the room and as it magical fixed everything in the area that was ruined during the fight.

The Cyborgs had recorded everything that went on so they could show others later before wirelessly hooking into the computer matrix. Finding half of a certain data base was copied and downloaded. They ended up making a list of the people that they were a part of the from the downloaded part of that data base.

* * *

The infirmary seemed busy itself with just a nurse running everything since the doctor in charge was out at the moment. Leaving the girl to watch over its only patient being who she currently allowed having visitors. Those visitors being Maxi with his gift to Archer and Zexion needing to see the changed trouble maker. What Zexion found was a fully functional Archer actually reading a book he would put down to hold Maxi.

"Hey Mr. Z hope me wanting to marrying your precious brain doesn't angry you," Archer greeted Zexion. "Right brain?"

"Don't pull me into the conversation and here." Maxi shoved his gift to Archer.

Archer accepted the gift before reaching under his bed's pillow for a college pamphlet he hands to Maxi. Telling him he has a make-up entrance exam to take for the college that pamphlet represented in a few days. He wanted Maxi there when he attended as a form of support as the news somewhat pleased the lilac haired boy.

"Seems you FINALLY pulling yourself together." Zexion heard everything.

"He better be." Max took seat next to Archer.

"I am since I don't' want to lose my precious brain." Archer tightens his hold on Maxi.

That was something Maxi agreed with Archer on as the sound of small electrical saw being used could be heard. From the other side of the curtain sectioning off the room that would be pulled aside by 2 familiar wolves. Who would pull away to allow the 3 to look upon a nurse cut off Xavier's cast in a careful matter. When the last cut was made the plaster cover would off the stiff limb that Xavier got a chance to move. Right next to him was Lex sitting on a metal stool with wheels holding Xavier's good hands.

"Better?" Lex knew Xander was glad to be free of his cast.

"Should be now I can hold my Keyblade again." Xavier waved his hand around. "Maybe you could hold something else…" Lex suggested.

Xavier once more found himself telling Lex he was not reenacting the so called gift he tried to give Lex days ago. Lex who wanted him to do it again ended up giving up for now like he always did pulling Xavier toward him. This was where the blond ended up falling off the exam tale into Lex's lap saying Merry Christmas. It just before anything could get serous between them a cough sounding like Zexion made itself known.

To the side they looked and found said person as Archer with Maxi sitting beside him waved to the m with wink. Maxi just lay next to Archer knowing Lex would get himself out of whatever situation he got himself into. Xavier's already red face turned a brighter shade with the way Zexion was staring at them. Not like the wolves were any help for sort of thing since they now sat at Lex's feet keeping to themselves, and out of trouble.

"Seems the happiness is being spread." The nurse turned off her saw.

"Yeah…spread." Zexion just stared at Lex and Xavier.

"So Merry Christmas to all, right?" Archer looked around.

"Close, but not now." Maxi knew this wasn't the moment.

"Alright," The nurse felt the tension. "Sorry about your party being a bust."

She had heard about the whole minor invasion of some cloaked dude taking half the computer bank with him. Making her somewhat happy she stayed in the infirmary for the night instead of attending the party. So she left the five of them to face off to attend to her next appointment for his IV drug treatment. That person would be Roberto waiting in his usual seat with his sleeve already rolled back for her. A light conversation about everyday life took place between them as she prepped him for the IV drip. After placing the needle in she would leave since around this time Naminé would show to keep his company.

"I heard the party was a flop." Roberto started their conversation.

"Gave me the chance to be with friends instead of yelling at bull headed diplomats." Naminé sat beside him.

"Miss handling over grown children who need to be bribed?" He jokingly teased her.

"No more like pleased our children aren't like that." She looked to the IV.

Instead of saying anything she ended up taking his hand tightly knowing he was will say no to her offer. To use magic on his still sick body since she slowly was growing concerned about him ever getting better.

"We need to do something about Aaron's dependence on…" Roberto couldn't finish.

"I know," Naminé hatred it. "His alcoholic."

Both never like talking the other problem they were had since Aaron first laid his eyes on what they called alcohol. Both knew they were good parents and raised their children to make their own choices as they grew. They just never knew the Aaron would prefer drinking at social events like this one it seemed.

"We really need to do something." they both stated.

Just like that Aaron was escorted into the area by a Randy saying the boy needed a place to sleep for the night. The sight of a drunken Aaron slurring his words and making obscene hand gestures attracted unwanted attention. Like his parents thinking it was time for he to go to rehab and Archer asking if he was nuts. Maxi told Archer to stop paying attention as Zexion just continued his staring contest with Lex. Leaving Xavier trapped in Lex's arms as his wolves sat there being no help at all at they stared at Aaron.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Thorn asked Coldfang.

She ended up taking her one of her front paws that she would use to shove surgery sponge into his mouth telling him Merry Christmas. He ended up not fighting back as he laid back down mumbling calling her an evil creature. Wishing he was with Lady Michiko when she was handed a list from the Cyborgs of certain sailors.

"This isn't good." He eyes lay upon names she had met when they were children.

This was something she was going to need to take too Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion when she got around to visiting them. Hoping to the Goddess this wasn't going to be repeat of what happen in the past.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Seems the cloaked figures aren't done yet with this world or the people they plan to 'visit'. Aside Archer finally being taken properly taught to use a keyblade after failing many time in past to defend it self with it.


	36. Chapter 32

AN:

When writing this one I started thinking how would the Teens react to visiting other worlds as a read through Xeikm's Kingdom hearts/Sailor Moon Stars Story. That got me thinking about other things making a light bulb go off.

Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Reporting a simple invasion by one person a day after a holiday was a hard for someone without an appointment. Would be hard for anyone like Michiko, who stood outside the Moon Palace's throne room. Waiting to see 2 old friends in the company of Yaragi, who had come along to keep her company.

"I hope leaving him in those women's care was a good thing…" Yaragi worried for Mizuki's safety.

"They're not that bad," Michiko assured him. "Look how Xavier turned out."

"That what worries me." Yaragi thought.

While he was assured that the child he and Michiko were being cared for was alright by 4 other women. Since said child sat in a stroller where to collared wolves laid outside of it on either side in some opened field. The only amusement he got was an octopus stuff animal he got from Reno and Yukio at the Christmas Party. Among other toys as he quietly sat there staring out at people responsibility for watching him. Those people partaking were in a Keyblade training session with all the wielders since 1 of them was healthy enough. In the audience of a few friends who didn't have anything else to do unlike the others.

"At least he staying on his feet long enough." Kendra tried to stay hopeful.

"More like getting his rear handed to him." Raine covered her eyes.

"His just crazy or suicidal," Aaron was bored. "When is this over?"

"Just means we can't forget about our crazy guy." Edea pats Fuu's back.

"Thanks for the reminder." Fuu hatred the inside joke.

"…but we still love you, "Pacifica gently hugged him. "Our Fuuy."

Fuu tried to heavily hold back from hexing the heck out of Edea and Pacifica with one of them hugging like she was. So he turned his attention toward the scene in front of them all that had familiar faces standing around. Each person had sparred against 1 particularly Keybearer in supervised fights under watchful eyes. Since only four of them were standing off to the side of the grounds used for Keyblade training. Watching the last of the individual sparring matches come to an end since they already had their turn. That had to do with Nobara going hard on Archer as their Keyblades clashed with Kairi and Roxas observing.

"I can tell you all now," Xavier guessed. "Archer is going to lose this round."

"Why can't Nobara even be nice that bothers me?" Akane

"I thought he was." Diamond chimed in.

Their conversation would have gone on if a verbal spat taking place from small audience that made heads turn. Attracting attention to an arguing Maxi and James about which one of fiancés were the better Keyblade wielders. Both had tried to keep their fight quiet to not interrupt what was already taking place. Before them that seemed to get out of hand now with Maxi meeting his intelligent equal it seemed. Making everyone wish that Mizuki would cry or someone would step in to stop the bickering.

"Archer is a troubled fool who got his rear kicked by a blonde, a girl who is his own sister, and 7 year old in a 15 year old's body." James brought the score up so far.

"Nobara lacks certain manners when it comes to socializing with others he even knows." Maxi countered.

"At least he doesn't talk like Seaman. "James was not fazed.

"That because his always has a bar of soap in his mouth," Maxi was winging it. "Since his always washing it out."

Before the tension could get any more heated Mizuki somehow leaned forward from his stroller with his octopus in hand, and tossed it. Where it flew toward James' face that it hit making a squeak as it landed on Maxi's lap. Didn't end the fight then it was huge thud from when Archer finished off Nobara with trip and bait move. That sent Nobara on to the ground with his Keyblade returning its keychain form as fight ended. This was where Archer was pulled aside by Roxas with Kairi helping Nobara on to his feet.

* * *

Rain found himself visiting the snow covered memorial dedicated to his dead beloved outside of Fallen Moon with his son. The medium size stone carving that had her image as a human and name cut into its hard surface. Her favorite flowers lay before it with Batolli asking if the picture of woman before them was his mommy.

"Yes Batolli and her name was Eugene Anderson." Rain held his hand tightly.

"Was she pretty like grandma said she was?" Batolli asked.

"Yes so pretty she was all most like a princess." Rain recalled the memory of first meeting her.

Rain's youth as a pre-teen was like when he was child since he still didn't know what to do with his life until he met a court musician. The women's flute music was one of grace that calmed a mighty loin ready to kill. He would pursue her until his 16th birthday when she agreed to become his fiancé accepting a ying-yang ring. The engagement lasted for a sometime and would have led to a dream scrape wedding. If the bride didn't runaway to Earth where she gave birth to her and Rain's only son as her health decreased.

"She loved you more then her own life," Rain pats Batolli's head. "You look just like her."

"I do?" Batolli got excited.

"Yeah, along with her annoying habit of chatting." Yukio stopped beside them.

She ended up kneeling down to put down some more flowers before she was helped back onto her feet by Reno. As she offered Rain and his son to come into the shop for something to eat or drink since they were here. He had to take since Batolli wanted to try the pie piece of the day since cherry was his favorite. In them both went as Reno asked Yukio what she thought about having or adopting children with him. She would have knocked him out if it wasn't for a sight of Vaan and 2 blondes sharing a pie of cherry pie. The 2 blonds were Doroes and Raisa sitting on either side of Vaan sharing a single plate with three forks.

"Seems Vaan's dream about dating twins and blondes came true." Reno removed his coat.

"Lucky him and is there something wrong with you dating me?" Yukio misunderstood his statement. "Because you're sleeping alone tonight."

She turned her back to Reno so she could seat Rain and his son before leaving to get them pieces of Lemon and Cherry pie. Not caring about Vaan spotting Reno and calling out to him to join him and his dates at their table. That Reno didn't take him up on since he stomped off to where Yukio was currently was standing. Facing and stopping her before she could finish dishing out the pie pieces saying he prefer her over blondes. She would smile her pretty red lips off after kissing the tip of his nose as her way of apology.

"This makes up for earlier, but your right hand is you special buddy tonight." She told him before walking away.

As she placed the plates on the table a woman with Sakura's hair styling in tan mini-dress and light blue boots walked in. She refused to be seated by Asuna or even go up to the bookstore as she looked to Rain's table. Headed toward refusing again when asked if she wanted to buy 1 of the drawings in the display window. Where she stopped completely attracting Yukio's attention because of the bell strapped to her belt. The 3 ring item with blue gem wrapped in a white ribbon fix Michiko's description of something called a water bell. So instead of allowing this woman to bother Rain and his son got in her asking her what her business was.

The trouble started

"To silence this obstacle in my path I call to this world's seas," The woman places her hand on the bell. "Watery Grave."

Yukio was enclosed in this small bubble that would rapidly fill with water summoned from local water source. As the area around her become trashed with turned over tables and broken chairs all soaked in moisture. From when the attack was being performed by the woman who introduced herself as Xenon. If she paid attention to the people around her who didn't run out of the shop when she started her spell. Each one taking out their transformation items to become the well known Sailors all loved and cherished.

"Star Laser." Sailor Star fires a stream of star energy from her tiara to pierce the bubble.

"Fire Dance." Sailor Nova twirls around and shoots fire from all directions to evaporate the water away.

Yukio was caught by Sailor Pallas in tight embrace ready to perform CPR on her on if she wasn't breathing on her own. That she was as she was too weak from the attack to morph leaving the others to handle Xenon. Who sheds her dress and boots for her black cloak with bell in hand aiming for Rain and his son.

"Up above this world so high, I ask the spirit of the rain to bring fourth…Tears of the Maiden." She lifts her bell.

The ceiling of the 1st floor turned into rain clouds that would release a down pour only seen during a hurricane. Holding back the Sailors for a short time since the spell had a certain time limit when used by Xenon. Who found herself untouched by the water she walked through toward a scared father and son. She would have laid her finely polished nails on if something grabbing her by her cloak's hood and throwing her. Over their shoulder or head into the display cases where she become covered in food and glass shards. Didn't stop in time telling her to stay away from its master's beloved and child in the form of a Winged Fox. That was called Syee by Batolli, who remembered playing with the winged fox back within the Parallel Moon.

This got the boy a face filled with orange fur since Syee thought Xenon should be left to Sailors in the room. So before he left the fight completely he dismissed the in-door rainstorm before turning his attention to Rain and his son. Telling them that before his master died she made him vow to protect them from harm, or when a new Sailor Dream was born.

"She always was over-protective." Rain held Batolli.

He allowed Batolli to reach out to Syee knowing he would protect them as Xenon knew she failed getting to them. Didn't mean she was going to give up as she got ready to summon one more water based move.

"Hidden Power!" Sailor X sent out this black energy in the shape of an X at Xenon's hands.

Other came from fellow Sailors Vesta and Pallas targeting the girl's bell that was knocked from her hands by X's attack. The 3-way attack would be swallowed by the Bell as it levitated back into hurt Xenon's lap.

"Since I failed," She warned them. "Lazxyl would have up for it by now."

* * *

Lex and anyone else who could make it to the to the Crystal Palace training grounds before Roxas didn't allow anymore visitors. Where they were filled in on what they missed with Mizuki the whole time giggling since he was happy to see them. He would be removed from his stroller by Lex when he started calling him Big brother. That agreed with Lex as the wolves watched their new master interact with child they were watching.

"Glad to see you too little guy." Lex bounced Mizuki up and down in his arms.

"Big brother Lex…" Mizuki cheered.

"In a way he reminds me when Diamond was that age." Fuu couldn't help but remember.

"So young and innocent." Edea could remember 7 year old Diamond.

"Now look at him." Aaron pointed at him.

"All mature and handsome like his fathers." Raine happily sighed.

Aaron wanted to call Raine crazy for thinking that's what he meant by what he had just said about Diamond. Since he couldn't believe that a 7 year old was now a year younger then the person he was engaged too. He never got the whole magick stuff like Fuu did instantly when they were growing up sheltered on the Moon.

"You do know his engaged to be married to my brother, right?" Aaron told Raine.

"Yeah I am just really happy his so grown up." Raine rolled her eyes at him.

"Good because you sound like you were attracted to his new look," Fuu caught on. "We all know…"

"His not giving me up." Diamond yelled.

Made Fuu yelled back at him that he should be focusing on his Keybearer training instead of listening in on them. That was something that Setsuna agreed too as she joined the small audience with Xion in her arms. The young princess tightly held her new My Little Pony stuffed animal in her arms as she stared at Mizuki. In Lex's arm, who was stared back her saying big brother and Xion with one after the other. So Setsuna found herself setting a blanket downs so both Xion and Mizuki would be placed on it to play together. When they were put together they began with staring at each other before Mizuki offered his octopus. Xion would stare at the 8 arms toy that Mizuki squeaked every now and then as she hugged her own toy.

"It's alright, Miss," Someone spoke to Xion. "He doesn't seem harmful."

Xion and Mizuki looked up toward a sleeveless sweater, skinny jeans, and keen high boots wearing young man calling him Lazxyl. Who had familiar braided blue hair the others knew the intruder from last night had. Who now stood in front of them all like he was a part of their group looking over the youngest members. Before he could lay a hand on both Xion and Mizuki a sphere shaped dorm wrapped around them. Lazxyl could sense the power for the mini-shield that came from small Mizuki who just stared at him.

"Seems the Goddess made a clear choice in pairing you with Xion," Lazxyl stared into Mizuki's eyes. "Makes me wonder how powerful she made you."

He would end up kneeling down before the small shield that he was going to dismiss if it wasn't for it bring frozen over. Then these small chucks of ice crystal appeared around the frozen dome that prevented him from touching the children. That made Lazxyl turns his head toward Fuu and his newly released Crystal beast. He calls Horth that allowed him to use high level ice spells without having his magick severely drained.

"Dude I wouldn't even lay a hand on them if I were you." Both wolves got to their feet.

"So leave or we'll just have to show you the door." Setsuna stood behind the dome.

The others just got ready to transform if it was ever needed as Roxas and Kairi stepped forward to handle Lazxyl. Not allowing the Keybearers to partake in this fight since they would be to worn from their practice battles. Didn't it stop one from launching his newest move Dark Flame right at Lazxyl without a care. As the black cluster of fire balls neared Lazxyl's head Archer was hit on his head by his own mother.

"You trying to get yourself killed," Kairi warns him. "Sometime I think you get your impulsiveness from your father."

"Along with his horny mind." Maxi added on.

"Cute, but enough with the problems please." Lazxyl deflected Archer's move.

The surrounding area went up in flames from the deflected attack as the sounds of the intruder alarm went off. Making all transform as the ice dome surrounding Mizuki started to melt in puddle of ice water, and mudding up the ground. Giving the advantage to New Super Sailor Mercury and Uranus using some useful moves. Mercury casts a spell calledSnow Illusion turning frozen water before him into sharpen pillars of snow. Uranus hit the ground under those pillars with Tomb-quake, Eliminate breaking them apart, and blasting the chucks into the air.

When the chucks landed on the ground they would impale themselves or crash in to the grass covered surface. Skewing or crashing anything under them as Lazxyl barely dodge getting a deep gash out of it. That made him start to bleed out when a young woman clad in black leather that made up her different looking uniform. Her gloves went up to her elbows, her boots were knee length, and she had a black skirt on and a black vast with a golden band around her heads. Who held up a silver gun with

Winged handle to back of his head.

"They call me New Sailor Star Fighter!" she quietly spoke. "Gunner Class if you have to know!"

She warned Lazxyl that she was quick draw and didn't give a damn as long as he stopped placing Key Warrior in harm's way. Lazxyl smirked liking how this girl had the guts to do what she was doing right now. Just didn't allow her to pull her 'Star Furious Laser!' on him as he ducked when she pulled the trigger. Where she attacked ended up blasting patches of ground before she was sent flying toward the Keybearers.

"You stupid girl." Key Warrior walked to her side.

She refused his help for her to get to her feet as she told him she wouldn't allow the Crowned Prince of Spira to get hurt. This got her punched in the shoulder by New Super Sailor Spira who stepped up with New Super Sailor Pluto. Spira quickly used a move called Deal using all her tarot cards all at once by sorting them throughout the field where Lazxyl stood. Only 2 cards landed on his upper shoulder and lower thigh slashing them up. Pluto went with Globes of Pluto, roll where he held out his Garnet Orb that spun around in place taking off into the air. Not hitting Lazxyl since he found himself dodging barely as his blood lost got worst.

Making him think it was time for him to leave as he came face to face with the teeth of the Keybearers' Keyblades. One of them a little too angry at him for what he did to his wolves with others backing him up. So he found himself look to the shielded youngsters with Blue Mage and Setsuna now in his way. As New Super Sailor New Neptune and Jupiter stayed in front of the others who couldn't defend themselves.

"Seems this world's unawake Sailor is too hard to get too," Lazxyl tried to hold his rod. "See you all later."

He vanished with in a star shaped light as Palace's guards finally showed to handle the situation a little late.

* * *

"Thank you for being able to see me," Michiko bowed to Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion. "And Merry late Christmas."

She got a happy cheer from Neo-King Ventus who tightly held his gift from her as King Endymion stayed quiet. Before she was escorted out of the throne room by 2 hooded guards where Yaragi awaited her. He was surprised with what she was carrying in her hands as she walked up to kiss with her own gift to him. The gift was a simple kiss on the lips and a key to Fallen Moon as a welcoming gift to her group.

"So did he like the Lemon Pie he got?" He asked about the pie she gave.

"He is looking forward to visiting Fallen Moon to eat more of it." She shrugged.

"It's what you get for learning that recipe from his mother." Yaragi joked.

"I didn't learn it by choice," Michiko hated recalling. "So don't push it."

She ended up grabbing the Neutral winged by his ponytail in tightly grip saying they had an order to rely to New Sailors. Saying something about the New Sailors needing to learn of the other worlds around them. Not like Yaragi cared as he stopped her offering to take her and himself back to the Earth. That he was taken up on since Michiko wasn't in the mood to take her Sailor form to travel back to Earth. So they were where a rare show of Winged displaying them pure white wings to a mortal audience took place.

"I thought you had four at last count." Michiko saw only 2.

"You coming or not?" Yaragi asked.

She rolled her eyes at him as she allowed him to transport them from Moon Palace to the Crystal Palace's throne room. In the form of a white flash that had feathers of grey coloring being left as the disappeared. As they appeared in front of Reks and Hope sitting upon this ivory thrones made of white stone.

"That was a quicker visit then I thought would take place," Reks wasn't expecting them. "So what does my parent have to say?"

"I'll be leaving." Yaragi turned to leave.

He would end up being stopped by someone touching his wings in the most gentlest of matter as he turned to look at them. The person revealed them self to be Hope, who had never seen white wings on a Neutral winged before.

"Please stop touching my wings if you don't want to end up in a coma or dead." Yaragi drew his wings from Hope's touch.

Michiko ended up telling the young man that the Wings of a Neutral winged are parasitic, energy storage, tainted limbs. That if touched for a more then a five whole minutes by another living creature or being. They would drain their life energy or mana placing them in a coma-like state or just kill them completely. As the Winged the wings are contacted to be unharmed of this ability.

"Sorry they remind me of when Reks use to get them as Eternal New Sailor Moon." Hope pulled his hand away.

Yaragi ended up sealing his wings telling all he would be leaving so Michiko could get on with her relying her message. From Reks parents aside as he remembered to toss a bag filled with belayed gifts to Hope. Telling him inside was gifts from Reks parents that they weren't able to give to them due to royal duties. Getting in the way of their visit to Earth when the Christmas holiday had come and was now gone.

"I'll be going now." Yaragi disappeared in a white flash.

More grey feathers was left in his place as Hope looked into the bag and found a few things that sent him running to Reks. Inside the bag was Eternal Tiare for Reks and a Blessed locket for Hope with a music box for Xion. That he would show Reks as Michiko told him of what she had to say and the usual order from his Parents.

As that went on, Xavier arrived in downtown, around the business section where large sky scrapers and buildings were found. Beside him was Lex pushing Mizuki's stroller with Mizuki giggling and playing with his toy in it. The wolves weren't any where in sight since the others took them to some animal doctor. Leaving their master in a terrible state of emotion since they were some of first friends when he was young.

"Coldfang…Thorn…Ouchy!" Mizuki hugged his toy.

Xavier just stopped walking when he heard his little brother say those words as Lex kept walking until he stop next to the blonde. Where he found himself telling Xavier that both wolves were going to be alright. Who would have reached out to him since e didn't want him to emotionally withdraw from him like he when Sailor Dream died.

What he got was a tears falling upon his hand

Where he ended up embracing Xavier with one of his arms not wanting to see him shed tears over this matter. All for Mizuki to witness with his little eyes as he ended up crying himself from this matter. This made both young man turn toward the little tot forgetting their drama as Mizuki cried.

"When do you have to return him to your parents?" Lex asked.

"Whenever they call," Xavier kneeled. "Don't worry about him staying with us since I can stay at the shop temporarily to care for him."

As soon as Xavier's hands laid themselves on Mizuki's tear strained face he stopped crying and started giggling. Didn't mean Xavier had time to cheer him since Lex ended up picking Mizuki up.

"I always wondered what caring for little guy would be like." Lex asked Mizuki.

Mizuki ended up calling Lex big brother again ignoring what Xavier had to say about caring for his own family.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter,

Time for travel around the known worlds the gang's parents once visited to take place again, but as a group not pairs. All during the last of their Winter Break that some want to enjoy instead of doing their duty.


	37. Chapter 33

A.N:  
I been wanting to write something like this since I'm a current and always have been of Nightmare Before Christmas as a child. Then there is the fact I had a hard time thinking who the nest New Sailor Samhain should be. So I ended up picking Allen over Wendy since she already had a purpose so it was Allen's turn at fate's wheel. I am retracting what I said about Xeikm not answering me since I may have offended him. I just never knew it would turn out like it did so don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

Going to the other worlds that were on a list of targeted 2nd generation Sailors was something not all the gang agreed on. Since Percy had plans of going to resort with Uncle Squall and all their parents for New Years. Maybe fit in some date time with Mina didn't end with him or her needing to do their duty as Sailors. That was all shot down when he had his manhood threaten by both his sister and girlfriend it seemed. So he ended up being 'forced' to where a polymorph item that would change their forms in different environments. Since they were going to worlds that had living beings that didn't always come in a human form.  
Giving Xavier a short amount of time to visit with his birthfather in the recovery section of ICU unit of a familiar hospital. Kei under went under an experimental surgery to have his original heart placed back in his chest. That would be a success or failure once the tubes would be taken out of his chest when time called for it. For now he just tried to have a conversation with Xavier as he wove in and out of consciousness.

"Did I make it?" Grace asked as she walked into the room.  
"Hello pretty lady and her twin." Drugged Kei waved.  
"That got him on the good stuff." Xavier pointed to the IVs drips.

Grace happily walked into the room recalling how she met Kei that night during a costume party that changed her life. She placed a potted antique rose she grew and cared for herself near Kei's bed on a nightstand.

"So you still with that hunky Alexander boy?" He question made Xavier blush.  
"Ye… Yeah," Xavier tried to speak. "We just got done moving from his parents place to on campus housing."  
"Awww, how touching…"Grace faced him.  
"Thanks, but I kept telling him I comfortable where we're leaving now." Xavier tried to fight his over whelming joy.

Before she could further answer Lex walked out of the room's bathroom fastening his pants relieved he got to go. Saying they were going to need an air freshener after what he just put the bathroom through. Joining Xavier near his seat asking what he had missed before he went running to use the bathroom.

"Just I asking what you new pad is like…" Grace wanted to be invited over.  
"A town house located near the campus' administration building that dad barely uses even if he is on the School Board." Lex explained.  
"We agreed to not move fully into until the end of our freshman year."

A kissed was exchanged between them before one reminded the other they had to be somewhere in a few hours. So after a few good-byes were exchanged between them as a drugged Kei called them all evil spirits. Grace saw them both off to the elevator at the end of the hall near the vending machines and pay phones. Promising her they come back to visit her and drugged up Kei who whenever they get back.

* * *

"Why a giant pink bubble?" New Super Sailor Saturn asked through his complaints.  
"This is why you get your own bubble," Sailor Space addressed him. "So stop with noise already."

Being stuck with whole cluster of teens was something Space could handle when it came to traveling the known universe. Came to a single teenager whose sarcastic tongue wouldn't start talking was making it hard for her. So sealing him in his own bubble during the long trip made it easy on the women's nerves. She just wished that she had enough energy to block out his voice as a natural distraction did that already. In the form of Blue Mage expressing his feeling about missing out about an important event.

"When you seen 1 Master's Qualification Exams," Keybearer Akane assured him. "You have seen them all."  
"And just miss having the little guy by your side." New Super Sailor Jupiter and Neptune added on.  
"Knowing Uncle Joseph," New Super Sailor Mercury knew for a fact. "We'll have a recording at home waiting for us to view."  
"Don't forget the cyborgs we had to leave behind." New Super Sailor Mars and Spira protested.  
"We get it already." The rest of Sailors yelled at them.  
"So cut it out already." New Eternal Sailor Moon assured Akane. "What we're doing now is more important."

Another Master's Qualification Exams was taking place for Archer and Diamond after the choice was made. Just this time the audience was minus a few New Sailors, 1 Sorcerer, and anyone else coming with Space. Where they had to miss out on last 2 Keybearers on Earth become what Akane and Xavier were already. Since some of them like Akane and Reks wanted to be there for their blood relatives as means of support.

"Be happy all of you are here since both are planned to meet us on Mountain Olympus." Space answered them all.  
"So buck up." Reks tried to change the mood with cheery words.

To only be warned by Space, they were coming to the 1st world covered in a blanket of darkness that just screamed living nightmare. The bubble around them all started to split apart in to individual orbs with pairs in them. Hovering in place for a few seconds before hurling those selves toward the world below. Breaking through the atmosphere as people within the bubbles ready themselves for a harsh impact. Not noticing strong wind currents wrapping around each bubble and gently bringing the spheres to the ground. Where they would pop one by one leaving behind their occupants whose images were changed for them to fit in.  
Starting with an Edea and Mina dressed as witches followed by 2 warlocks being Michiko and Fuu and Pacifica as a geisha rag doll. Then came 2 vampires being Edea and James with 2 succubuses being Percy and Raine. Not like neko Edea, Naga Maxi, and Werewolf Nobara liked what they were turned into. Having attention turned toward Demon Hunter Xavier and Oni looking Lex made a matching set. As a Good Winged looking Reks stood beside their guest being Wendy, who tried not to laugh at what all looked like.

"Thanks for the landing," Michiko stepped forward. "Will you show us where we need to go?"  
"Welcomed and this way." She fought her urge.

Before they went on Michiko turned to the teens telling them this short journey they were on wasn't one of fun. They were here to learn while tracking down a foe possibly targeting unawake Sailors starting with Halloween Town. So off they went following Wendy to a black brick road that led to town that blond girl once called home.

"It hasn't changed since I left minus the Boogie brats." Wendy looks upon the sight of the skyline.  
"Who would that be since we're now familiar with this world?" Maxi rudely asked.  
"Lock, Shock, and Barrel," Michiko remembers them. "Oogie Boogie's underlings I hope have been discipline."  
"How bad do a few kids have to be to that severally punished?" Mina asked herself.

Percy didn't help the situation by screaming as he ducked in cover behind Lex and Reks AGAIN when ghosts popped out of nowhere. Wendy for the first time in her life smiled at the familiar sight of dancing spirits before her. Everyone else expect Percy were greeted by the ghosts before moving further down the dimly lit path. A small parade of Ghouls to goblins leapt around chanting Halloween again and again that the gang followed. Where a few monsters tried flirting with some of monstrous teens when they passed them. The only one among in the gang avoid was Xavier because of the form his polymorph item choose for him.  
Into the town with a forever night sky and hunted looking buildings adding to horror movie feeling that left some with chills. So up went some of the teen's guards as others just enjoyed their surroundings. Trying to ignore the endless amount of screams coming from Percy hiding behind Lex and Reks. Since the pinked hair boy was being creped out by every little thing scaring the freak from him. Only to get worst when a few blood suckers decided to approach them.

"WENDY!" 3 vampires called to the blonde by name, "Positively ghastly to see you darling."

She returned their words of kindness leaving the others to turning toward Percy reminding him where they were. Not like it helped as he started to recall a story Uncle Demyx told him about first coming here. Asking Michiko and Reks if they could leave now since he did not like the place he had taken them too. To only be told he was lucky they weren't calling him or Mina a monster because of certain magical jewelry.

"Does your father know your back?" One asked.  
"Please say for good this time." Another quietly suggested.

The 3rd reminded the other two they had to get going for some reason that they did leaving Wendy and her 'friends'. Making the gang startup them search once more with Wendy leading the way further into town. She pointed out the sites she and Allen used to play around on as children to anyone willing to listen. Before they stopped in front of a monstrous fountain seeping polluted water when a familiar face showed. His white hair was terribly shortened and the scar over his right eye had expended further over his face. Didn't mean his matter of dress or hair style had changed since his still wore pieces of a suit without the jacket, and polished, black, boots. In one of his arms he carried aged sack filled with materials Sally sent him out to gather.

"Wendy your back…with friends." Was all Allen could muster from his lips.  
"What are you doing here?" Wendy couldn't believe why he was here. "What happen to you?"

Everybody else who last saw Allen was when he left with Mystic Circus months ago when Siren problem solved itself out. It was Reks who stepped up when he noticed a usual tie clip pinned to Allen's red tie. The grinning pumpkin wrapped in a transparent, rounded, crystal with an upside down S hanging from the bottom. That brought up a question that pulled Michiko's interest toward the conversation.

* * *

"I hate this form…" Xenon disliked being a harpy.  
"How many times must I tell you that disguise magic chooses for your form," Lazxyl explained the process. "Not the other way around."

Before Xenon could further complain or whine about half-bird/half-mortal human form she had been placed in. Her beck like mouth was shut with a clamp curse that activated with phrase of a single word from Lazxyl's lips. Leaving the Fallen Winged looking Lazxyl to look over the data about this world and it Sailors. He cursed himself about not having time to fully get the needed information he needed for their search. So he was working with what he got in certain numbers of worlds starting with Halloween Town.

"Please let us find our prince and Sailor…" He prayed.

His healing wound he had gotten when he failed to approach Xion, Mizuki, and Batolli back on Earth ached. This made his turn off his holo-screen when he showed pictures of Pumpkin King and Sailor Samhain beside Allen. As he tended to his bandaged over waist refusing any help from the silent Xenon. When he hands lay on the bandages fresh blood soaked his leather gloves as the pain worsen.

Damn it to high water…" He practically screamed.

This got him whacked outside his head by Xenon with her Water Bell pretty hard for using water in bad way. Like he cared as he unsealed her mouth allowing her using a form of music magic on him. The soft tone came from the ringing of the Water Bell that seemed to soothe Lazxyl's pain. Would spread out from their hiding place in some abandon building they were using with the town. The tone didn't agree with the townspeople when it reached their ears as he went on playing. A minor uproar took place among them since the tune bothered them since it wasn't a dark and haunting melody.  
Didn't seem to annoy a member of the disguised gang who hummed the tune as learning of 15 year old Allen Walker being the next Sailor Samhain. Being a reason why he returned home shook everyone to their core. Since a guess Diamond made about a dormant star seed being in Allen was true. That kept them all silent as they walked to the gated in estate of Pumpkin King and his bride. When they gazed beyond the gate into the scene that would be opened for them by Allen or Wendy. A grim looking hillside with a multi-level building on top of it with long stairwell leading to the front door. Wasn't really welcoming to the visitors following both Allen and Wendy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wendy repeated her question toward Allen.  
"And tell you…" Allen was cut off.

Right out of nowhere a woman who looked like she was sown together waved to them from a kneeling position. Who was tending to a garden of brightly colored plants that lived the landscape up. She ended up rising from her place on the ground excited over her son bringing friends home. As a ghostly looking dog holding a hand shovel in his mouth floated near her side appeared by her side.

"It's been so long since we've had guests over," She happily looked each everyone of them over. "You all have to tell me who you are?"

All stared at each other feeling odd about not being who this woman thought she was as Michiko stepped up. This was where the names Sally for woman made of rags and Zero for Ghostly dog was given. It seemed to put bigger smile on this Sally's face as Michiko introduced each one of Allen's friends behind her. That ended with Wendy being tightly hugged by woman made of fabric while Zero flew around everyone.

"Jack will be so glad your back our little Weather Witch," Sally released Wendy. "Allen did you gather everything on my list?"  
"Couldn't find those berry things…sorry." He hands over the bag.

Not like Sally was bothered when she took hold of it inviting each one of them inside knowing Michiko's visit here wasn't one of fun. So she would guide them from the front gate up on to the long stairwell that led to the wooden front door. Whole time Sally had a 1-side chatted about this and that with Michiko at the head of the group. Michiko couldn't stop looking into the gate they all left behind as something didn't feel right. Even through what she felt was a minor flicker of magical pulse or flow that made her head turn.  
Not knowing that a cloaking spell was quickly casted over someone hiding on the other side of the gate. That someone was a harpy Xenon clenching her Water Bell in her clawed hands she could break it. So she swallowed her fear and twirled 1 of her claws on the Bell's blue stone saying something about a copy. That with the moisture in the air was drawn before Xenon as it formed a water clone of her in appearance. Where she handed over the items he used to created it giving it a simple order to go fetch Allen.

"Don't mess up and hurry since we need to get back to Lazxyl." Xenon sent the copy off.

The copy found itself slipping through the locked gate without eve opening it leaving behind a water-based slime. Where she kept walking toward path that would lead to the stair well where its target was now. At the moment the target or Allen was left to entertain the guests by Sally and Michiko until they get back. Since the silvered haired woman needed to visited with jack over a matter that scared Sally.

"So…um…where do we start?" Allen asked as he looked to Wendy for help.

Being put on the spot was never Allen's strong suit since he was still coming to grips with being a whole Sailor and all. So Wendy, who was feeling out of place since she felt like an outsider in a place she, called her own once. Just before she suggested they get showed around first floor the screaming door bell sounded twice. Making Wendy want to answer quickly as she ran off not hearing Kendra's and Edea's warnings. Both girls before the screaming door bell sounded got these strange sensations from the direction of front door. Putting everyone except Allen and Wendy on alert since Kendra had Alex's 6th sense and Edea shared Cloud's connection to water.

"Guys it's Halloween Town," Wendy blew the warning off. "Creepy vibes is part of the environment."

As she laid her left hand on the door knob that she would twist as she turned her back to the group water leaked. In through the bottom of the opening door as Wendy came face to face with female harpy using the name Neon. In one of her feathered claws was the Water Bell giving off a dull glow as water seeped from her feet.

"I'm new this world and thought I make friends starting with the people that live I this house." Neon wanted to walk in.  
"Sorry but we're not in the mood for strangers." Wendy wanted her gone.  
"Then who are them?" She would point behind the blonde.  
"People I know." Was all Neon got.

Before Neon's face was confronted by a closed door she held up the bell insisting on coming in as orbs of water appeared. Would rush toward Wendy as a means of removing her from Neon's path so she could walk in. Didn't really happen when Xavier grabbed Wendy and pulled her behind him so he took the force of the attack. Didn't mean he had to be drenched to his bone as something on his left arm glowed. This grey scale colored armor shoulder pads light wrapped around his form when the water hit. When the light cleared away from Xavier's form he wore gray and white Keyblade Armor with Wendy under him. She knocked on the mental woven chest plate quite impressed with how he looks laying over her.  
To be reminded who wanted to walk into the building as she called herself Chopped Liver for being forgotten. Not like her fake pouting act worked on anyone in the room who hadn't morphed into their Sailor, or Keybearer form. The 1st to step up wasn't a very happy New Super Sailor Uranus using his Slither Shards move. That blasted her out the of door way with New Sailors following behind her while allowing others' to join Xavier's side.

"Seems you finally got your knight in shining amour." Akane had to joke.  
"Meaning his Armor decided to activate." Key Warrior helped Xavier up.

Allen tried not to be bothered by Akane's joke that Wendy got as she was tended to by Allen rather quickly. Where she had to personally tell him everything was alright with her other than being slightly soaked. As she would be placed in to her feet if it wasn't for her strained right ankle that placed into Allen's arms. Making his face redden from the close contact of just having her near as his body started to re-act. Not noticing the armor removing itself from Xavier form returning to its armor shoulder pad.

"I can't wait to do that." Akane hugged the arm that held her armor shoulder pad.  
"Now I know how a canned food feels." Was an all Xavier had to say.

Before he could further do anything he was silenced by the appearance of the real Xenon asking if she could join. She ended up stepping forward asking if they were done so she could be alone with Allen. He automatically ended up releasing Wendy that allowed his body to come down enough for him to face Xenon. Who spoke of how his picture in their data didn't do him justice since his appearance had changed so quickly. Without the use of her Water Bell summoned rectangular prison of water around his form beside her. She called Water Prison while placing 1 of her pointer fingers to her lips warning them to be quiet.

"You call your friends away from my clone or call the adults into the room," Xenon was ready to end Allen's life. "I drown him."

The water she was using was from this world so the pullulated factor would win in her favor it he breathed in. since at the moment he was trying to hold his breath within the confined space isolating him from the others. Who were begging for him to be released since the pressure the watery cell had would end him.

"Do we really have to agree with her?" Akane asked. "Because killing him seems pointless."  
"We don't and we lose him." Key Warrior summed up they were going through.  
"Just let him go…PLEASE!" Wendy stands the site of Allen.

Xavier grew quiet he saw a spark of light flicker in and out of the pumpkin tie clip Allen was had been wearing. So he ended up stepping backward when the spark became a Ghostly spirit or 2 that would grow in number. Wrapped themselves around Allen's clothing and scarred up arm changing him into something useful. His clothing becomes fancier version of what he wore with a familiar pumpkin tie clip hanging forms his tie. Instead or crown or tiara on his forehead a mask for his eyes colored white hung around his neck. When he moved his right arm he freaked when it was more mechanical looking limb as he was now a New Sailor Soldier.  
Where he found himself swinging his near appendage in slow matter that launched and move called Black Claw. Ripping right through the watery prison with this build up of negative energy like it was a piece of paper. Allowing New Sailor Samhain to land on his feet as back lash of the move brought Xenon down. As the water from the prison spilled over the first floor of the building soaking everything.

"These rocks Akane summoned her Keyblade to hand. "So let's end this party." She was going to use Warming Heart move. Had to do with a single heart appearing before her Keyblade in an orange light follow by flames. That would move with its caster as he started to slowly grow in size.  
"Don't forget us." Key Warrior answered with a fiery Keyblade. "Oil of the Sea Serpent." He launched this old base attack on to Xenon's form. That coated her body and clothes where she fell after New Sailor Samhain's attack.

That would be hit by Akane's move that kept on moving even after it set the oil soaked Xenon aflame rather quickly. Out the door the move went as Xenon's form was swallowed by the flames from the attack. Would burn away her brown and white feathers allow with the rest of her bird like form she dismissed with her watery gift. Calling their attempts to burn her alive pathetic before help in form New Sailors appeared.

"This is where I said goodbye." She blew a watery kiss to New Sailor Samhain.  
"Please stay gone since you trashed my home." New Sailor Samhain yelled at her.

She turned into a puddle of evaporating water dodging New Eternal Sailor Moon's White Flash completely. Leaving behind a watery mess as others started to ask questions about what happen while they were gone. So the answers were pretty hard to come from everyone since explaining why a room was drenched, and the fact Allen was New Sailor Samhain now.

* * *

Confessing one's heart to another was for hard for anyone who known their secret crush as an adopted sibling. Since Allen with a bloody nose from stress and tension was confessing his suppressed feelings to Wendy. Who would agree with him as she clogged up his nose with a tissue returning his feelings with her own. If he wasn't currently leaking blood from his nostrils would have gotten a kiss from her.

"I really wish I had my camera." Akane wanted to capture this moment.  
"Didn't you hear me before?" Fuu asked her.

They started to spat how a memory re-calling magic was different from picture taking since both hadn't come to agreement. Other fights were ending like one between Xavier and Lex for the stunt Xavier pulled save Wendy. Then there was one usual one between Edea and Raine just disagreeing when trying to agree. So they tried to kill each other some leaving Xavier to confess on empty handed he felt without his wolves. To Lex, who just kissed him gently on his lips before telling him next to come up with a better plan. That led to him tapping on Xavier's armor shoulder pad asking if he could have one of his own.

"Sorry since last time I checked," Xavier was glad Lex was still in one piece. "You had to be a Keybearer to use one of these."  
"As long as it kept you alive Xav." Lex couldn't image his life with the blond.

That he embrace leaving Michiko to step up toward Allen and Wendy needing to talk to them both about something. She ended up asking them how they came to this world at such a young age those many years ago. Wendy shrugged as she walked away thinking maybe it was time to leave Allen alone with Michiko. Allowing him to hold the tissue clogging the blood from his nose himself promising to come back.

"You better hold the name of New Sailor Samhain to heart," Michiko words pierced Allen. "Since being a Sailor Solider not a child's game."  
"I hope he will since I welcome you to the team." Reks patted his back.

The tension was further relieved when the famous Pumpkin King made showed over joyed as he that his 'son' became a Sailor. That got him also pulled into a hug from a scared Sally, who worried he hurt himself. Not like Jack cared since Allen getting hurt just showed he wasn't trying hard enough to in battle against the foe.

"Now I wish I had a camera with me." Akane sighed.

Fuu ended up giving up on their fight asking if they could leave now since he was getting tire of this world anyway. That was something everyone except Xavier and Lex agreed to as Michiko surrounded them all. In familiar pink bubbles leaving a teleportation charm for Wendy to use to return to Earth when she wanted. Where she saw the people she called friends fade from her line of sight as she watched them

"You should have gone," Sally joined her side. "Since you didn't seem ready to leave them."

Wendy just turned on her heeled sandaled feet as called out to Allen with question about the Dr. Finkelstein's newest creation. She remembered seeing some blonde haired woman pushing his wheelchair around. That wouldn't get her the answer she was looking for as on other half the galaxy an Exam was ending. 2 Keybearers, who spent the better part of their lives training for the moment, were now Masters. Both somewhat displeased their friends weren't there to watch the Exam take place.  
Archer use of non-elemental magic in attack kind of way with him favoring his still healing limb. That almost got him defeated by Diamond whose battle style with on Keyblade was like his father's. Didn't' mean both come up with their own defensive ways that impressed the judges who watched. As the battle between them lasted longer than the one the between Xavier and Akane. It just when it ended Archer needed to return to the infirmary because he nasty hit on his head. That is where he came face to face with someone was still against his relationship with Maxi.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm something…one my son cares about," Zexion took a seat. "Just want to make myself clear about something."

Zexion ended up sharing his feelings about he felt how his smartest son repeatedly fell for bad seed within group. Some of those were angry toward what he put Maxi through when he left for reform school, and when he taken by Ceria. The others were relief he wasn't treating Maxi like the dirt under his heels anymore. As the last filtered out to acceptance of the Maxi's engagement to allowing Archer to move in.

"I would like you two to wait at least after collage to marry and instead of moving in now," Zexion laid a few terms down. "You're going to move in with Lex and Xavier at the end of their freshman year, got it?"  
"Do you hate me that much?" Archer had to ask.  
"I prefer Maxi was with someone like Xavier since Lex seems to tolerate him." Zexion just stared at him.  
"Meaning…" Archer shrugged.

This conversation would be cut short when flash from Joseph's camera went off followed by Kairi wanting to see her son.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems when they move on to the next world being world of Olympus they all stepped into a problem. It has to do with a matter of the heart for the child of Hercules and his secret crush burning in the shadows. As Lazxyl's wound only gets physical worst after arriving with Xenon.


	38. Chapter 34

A.N:

GOD!

The worst of the worst has happen to me when it came to my baby Ace aka My laptop since my sister graduated High School in 2008 being all it's memory go bye-bye. So i have to redo ever bit of back grounds notes I've gathered for this story lucky some of it is recoverable as I post this story while taking a break. Don't forget to red and review afterward!

* * *

Archer never thought traveling with royalty would be the most annoying thing he ever had to stand or be around. Since at the moment he was trapped in white bubble floating across the universe with Diamond. Not like the two animals in their company were adding or helping since they just laid there at their feet. So any form of conversation was something he didn't want to start since Diamond was doing all the chatting.

"I can't wait to tell Fuu about what I am now," Diamond hugged his Keychain. "What about you Archer?"

"Please tell me your not asking me what brain would think…" Archer asked him confused.

Diamond ended up hugging Archer with a huge smile on his face as Coldfang and Thorn just stared together at them. Both were too high on some form of painkillers to interfere in the bonding moment between both boys. Leaving Archer to be hugged to death by Diamond who ended up asking him something odd. Those odd questions were about why Archer went away for that whole year and they're fun together stopped. Being that Diamond was never told the things he did with Archer cause trouble or reason behind Archer leaving.

Recalling pieces of a life of rebellion because he wasn't special like the others around him wasn't easy for Archer. Who was telling someone he uses to trick into helping him stir up the trouble about all of this in detail. All started when he was 7 where he repeatedly doodled on Akane's face with black felt tip marker every morning. That would progress to fights in Pre-k to Jr high, Skipping school, Shop lifting, Smoking weed, and etc. A bit of pranks or practical jokes thrown in with help from Diamond later on as things worsen. That would end with one being sent away and the other missing out all the 'fun' they would had.

Now they both were in a bubble traveling to world of Olympus

"So next time when we play together," Archer wanted Diamond to release him. "You wouldn't be getting into trouble."

Diamond agreed to it as he happily released Archer so he could sit with the slumbering wolves still wearing his smile.

* * *

In a world that could be dated back to the Roman/Greek time period that once existed on Earth was here. Large white buildings made of white stood all different patches of land with people dressed in Roman/Greek clothing walking around. There was signs and banners hanging everywhere with a massive mountain in the distance. The language upon any these signs or banners was hard for any to read if their eyes looked over the words.

Would have its skyline covered in strange clouds that weren't an act of this World's Gods as strange storms followed. Hail or rain would fall to unsuspecting people's heads during the oddest hours of the day or night. Any form of entertainment for either anyone of any age was ruined by this mysterious act. That wouldn't stop no matter many times the God's heard the prayers of the people who worshipped them. From inside their building that were their temples or homes made of white marble or some form of stone.

"Come out! Come out!" Xenon called out toward out the town below, "Where ever you are?"

She stood on top of the roof carved into building dressed as a high priestess for some minor god or goddess. Angry for losing her still injured partner to the hands of lower demon and his human lover just minutes ago. Not like she tried to fight against them using her Water Bell to get him back after they landed. To only fail at the end when her focus was blown by a satyr flirting with her in-between her spell attacks. Leading her to her getting away with knowledge the demon's lover was the 2nd generation Sailor. All because of orange crystal pin attached to the strap of his toga she saw before taking off.

"I just need an opening when my rain detects them again." Xenon sighed.

"This is what you get for marrying a Sailor Solider."

"Doesn't mean my son has to follow in his father's footsteps."

"Meaning it's HIS destiny if you like it or not."

"Then let someone else have it."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING?"

Having to listen to endless string of statements from one of his home's visitors and his own mother was enough. So a teenage boy about Xavier's age with pulled back orange hair wearing colored toga named Ophitus. Wearing sandals that went all the way up to his ankles as a crystal pin shined from 1 of his toga's straps. Made himself known in the door way of the formal sitting room turned verbal battle ground between 2 women. He alone couldn't take the spat his birth mother and someone else of great importance was having.

All over him being a Sailor Solder

Dear Megara was against her only child following in her husband's footsteps has a guardian of this World. After the woman before her requested to see her husband about news Megara didn't want to hear. That would spark a fight about one woman's opinion against another's request to her life partner someone couldn't handle.

"Mother my density is for me to decide and Cartel is here to see father," Ophitus found himself yelling. "Now can we tend to hurt Mr. Zyall or you 2 going to scream at each other more?"

He then turned his back to both of the woman not caring if he got grounded by one and disciplined by the other. Walking out of the formal sitting room toward the more back of end of his family's house. Where he stopped in 1 of the back rooms that held the others that had arrived with Michiko minutes ago. All surrounding Fuu using an Elvin healing spell he learned from a converted Ceria on injured Zyall. These runes made of light appeared above the torn piece of flesh on this person's side in seconds. Like a needle pulling thread the gash closed up amazing everyone that watched as Percy tried to open his mouth.

"Zip Pi Do!" Fuu traced a thin line of blue light across his lips.

Mina and Kendra would end up thanking Fuu for using a quietness enchantment upon Percy's lips to silence him. Maxi, Nobara, and James somewhat thought that move should have been used before this whole journey started. Pacifica, Reks, Raine, and Edea were just relived they didn't have to hear Percy rumbling any longer. Anyone else just wanted the rain outside to stop so they could explore the world around them. All dressed in clothing that a few of them liked or wanted to get out of that was similar to what Ophitus wore.

"Um…I am done washing and mending your shirt Mr. Zyall." Someone held up a repaired black colored, long sleeve shirt with zipper collar.

Another young boy with pale skin around Maxi's body type with small horns, tattered wings, and a long tail walked in. He wore a toga that was little to shorter then what usual people would wear with knee length sandals. His fiery red colored hair was worn in some complex braid like Michiko's going by the name Feleti. Held a mended piece of clothing instead of being rejected since he was a demon he was accepted by all.

It just before anyone could talk or say a word a familiar satyr had to walk into the room and tell Feleti to get lost. Further going on about how just because Feleti was Ophitus's lover and reformed demon of the Underworld. Didn't mean he should be here as he went with notion the young thing was some revenge tool. That Hades was secretly using to get back Hercules for some reason before he was shut up by Hercules.

"Phil, we been over about this more than once." Hercules almost knocked the satyr over. "Feleti doesn't seem to be a threat."

"Doesn't mean I still doesn't trust him." Phil stared the already scared Feleti down.

"You have been saying that since my 15th birthday, Unc." Ophitus made his point.

Before Phil could make a dramatic point forgetting about what a certain god could do if angry was shut up again. When Zyall person asked for his shirt asking if Miss. Von Cartel was done arguing with lady of this house. Hercules and Ophitus weren't going to answer that since the yelling started back up between the women. So Zyall ended pulling himself

from his blood soaked sitting position on a fur lined sofa sighing.

"Young man," He addressed Fuu and Reks. "What do you know of a spell or enchantment called Sacrificial Soul of Heaven?"

Both almost froze when heard those words wove themselves in to their ear drums from Zyall's lips as memories made themselves known. The spell the man before them asked them about was one no Mage or Sorcerer wanted to perform. Since it had to do with turning a living being into a dormant star seed or crystal shaped heart. The process is a painful since it would rip the heart from its body before turning both into energy. Depending on the how the energy was used afterward was something caster could use to their own standards.

"Why are you asking?" Fuu asked getting chills up his spine.

"Because that was a spell my Kingdom used during the Sailor Wars to save our Prince and Sailor hoping to keep them from Galaxia." Zyall took on a sadden expression, "To only end up losing them in the end."

The news hit everyone in uncomfortable wave as Michiko voice rang out from the door way of room in angry tone. She had heard everything that was said asking why Zyall and his companion were doing this. She was ruthless when she talked as centuries of suppressed angry surfaced was entered the room with each step she took.

"Before we could return both our World's Sailor and Prince to their solid forms," Zyall tried to get to his feet. "Their crystal forms flew off into space."

He body was still heavily sore from the abuse he had put his body through when he battle the Sailors perversely. Revealing he wasn't good with any form of Battle or weaponry Magick as he just stayed down. Leaving him to be confronted by Michiko, who ended up handing her morphing band to Xavier after she removed it.

"Can everyone please leave the room?" She asked in a matter was unlike her.

This was a part of her Xavier only saw when she wanted to be alone with the other 4 of his aunts when they did something wrong. Reks wasn't going to question her wanting to be alone with Zyall since what came to light. So it was clearing everyone into another room until Michiko was done 'chatting' Zyall it seemed. Not everyone wanted to leave the room since some felt betrayed or were just plain shocked from it.

"When you're done with her Mr. Zyall or Lazxyl…" Reks wasn't given time to finish.

He was grabbed by Xavier, who was grabbed by his arm and tugged outside the room before words were exchange. During that conversation a strange tension that Reks rarely witnessed when someone got angry. Michiko's magical might when heated from angry like her own started to place cracks in light fixtures. Where Xavier warned the young king that being in the same room as her in this mood was never a good thing. Before releasing his hold on him as tightly held the item he was he been handed in clenched fingers.

"Hey", Lex took Xavier into his arms. " He alright?"

"I am alright and Reks please take this as offensive action…" Xavier tried to speak, "You never want to be alone with My Aunt when she angry."

That was some advice Reks took to heart as he turned his attention to an opened window where rain was pouring down. The feeling he and others got from the rain wasn't one a natural one like they did on earth. So he found himself asking Fuu to cast a some form of tracer charm to figure out who was doing this. The idea of this rain being a trap didn't stop Fuu from doing what was requested of him as he approached the window. Where he laid a chained piece of crystal upon the windowsill chanting something before leaving the item.

"Give it a minute." Fuu watched it.

The crystal just laid there for a seconds before levitating into the air and spinning around before it stopped in place. Pointed toward a place in town nobody wanted to go near since it was pile of ruins that dated back to Sailor Wars.

"Hmm mhm hmm!" Percy tried to speak.

Fuu hatred unsealing his mouth since it was relief for him and others around him who couldn't stop Percy's mouth anymore. Kendra and Mina stepped up in front of Percy with a plan to keep his silence like this. In order to able to speak once more Percy had to agree or he wasn't getting any from Mina or sibling love from Kendra. When he did Fuu removed the spell as Feleti called what he had done kind of cruel. Ophitus ended up silencing him with a quick kiss as Hercules just stared where the crystal had been pointing.

"You need to go." Michiko's voice made head turn.

It seemed her chat with Zyall or Lazxyl went fine since she seemed calmed as she took her band from Xavier. As she placed it on she kissed Xavier on the forehead and told Lex how lucky he was for being with her son. That Lex would agree with as he tightens his hold some on Xavier's waist that made the blond blush. Somehow touched Michiko as she turned toward all saying they needed to stop this rain before flood happened.

"I am not staying behind with my home being threaten." Ophitus wouldn't listen to reason.

"I don't want to lose you to something that ended my life once." Hercules tried.

"You should listen to your dad kid." Phil was on Hercules' side, "You may have inherited you father's strength and position as a Sailor."

"Means what?" Ophitus asked rather firmly.

"They may not be able to save you." Feleti chimed in.

The others were going to stay out of the fight as Megara already shared her view on her son going into battle as a Sailor. Leaving Ophitus to be placed under the pressure of his father and his uncle about his going out there. Michiko was for the boy coming with them since he seemed ready for this.

"We need to get going, but if you are allowed to tag along we'll be waiting." Michiko left those words with Ophitus.

As they all left under the cover of individual energy domes in shape of umbrella's Ophitus was force to watch. The one moment in his life he been waiting for since he was given his transformation item was slipping through his fingers. Knowing both his parents and Saytar uncle didn't want him to get harmed when it came to this.

"I am sorry, but I am doing this." Ophitus yelled.

He ended up hugging Feleti before releasing him as he ran off leaving the young demon alone with everyone. Who got this strange tingling sensation around the area that would be his tail, horns, and wings as something strange happen. His horns ended up falling off as his tail disappeared into a dust as scale wings turned into white feathers. As a white orb of light told him his long time wish was now granted before vanishing. That made Feleti tear up saying he was glad to be a Good Winged instead of being Hades underling.

"Please be alright...Ophitus..." Feleti started to cry.

His tears ended up being wiped away from Hercules handing him a tissue as Phil told him to suck it up. Megara asked if her future-son-in-law was done crying like a big baby asking about the small white wings on his back. As that was explained Ophitus could be seen running through the rain looking for people he left him behind. Without proper gear to cover himself from the chilling rain that seems to be hitting his small frame. He was dodging puddles that formed from the gathering droplets since he didn't want to get fully wet. It just there was going to be 1 puddle he wouldn't be able to get around since it took up most of walkway.

So his only choice was to try to leap or even jump over it because of how huge it was when he came to it. When he actually tried to get over it a pulsing force froze him in mid-air before sucking into the puddle. After he passed the surface of the puddle he thought was a shallow piece of water becomes large ocean of H2O. As he looked up the opening he passed through disappeared as he started to hold his breath. Trying to figure out if there was even a way out of this as fishy figure appeared in the distance of endless ocean.

"Just give into death so I can take what you." The figure's voice kindly asked Ophitus.

"…'uck 'ou.." He tried to speak.

The creature ended up increasing the pressure of the water around Ophitus's body crushing the air forms his lungs. Before Ophitus could fight back or try to prolong holding his breath he body became compelled to breathe out. The rush of fresh water filled his lungs and he started to drown right in front of this figure. Not once did it do anything to even help him as it watched him gasp for air when he further sunk into watery domain.

"Soon." She whispered.

Not like that would happen as the crystal pin that Ophitus got upon his 15th birthday from his birthfather Hercules. Started to glow in a warm orange light that wrapped around the boy's frame and swallowed the watery area. The figure was destroyed by cluster of attacks when it tried to escape to it master of Water Bell. Leaving behind a boy whose clothing was changed into a chest armor remained with a metal heart where the crystal pin was. Skirt part of his toga formed a part of pants that as he kept his sandals he been wearing. The gold rope acting as belt for his toga became a sash and the tie around his ponytail turned into a simple jeweled band.

New Sailor Olympus, the Soldier of the Heavens, was born

"Seems we got a new team mate other than New Sailor Samhain." New Super Sailor Spira and Venus cheered.

"Both of you girls need to focus on the matter at hand." Key Warrior reminds them.

Both girls wanted to pound his head in as the Ophitus's want-be murder appeared holding the head of her slayed water creature. Xenon almost got her hands on the Star seed she thought was the 1 Zyall or Lazxyl and her been looking for. To only fail as a dizzy headed New Sailor Olympus was help onto his feet by New Eternal Sailor Moon and Keybearer Xavier.

"You done?" Sailor Space asked Xenon.

Waiting for an answer from a woman who was behind the supernatural rain storm they were battling under. So Space found herself needing to step back quickly when Xenon aimed a few water spheres at her. Before the silver haired Sailor and Key bearer Akane could pull out of way Akane's armor shoulder pad glowed. A light wrapped around Akane to the point a metallic glow completely covered her form. As it faded away leaving her body completely covered in a own brand of Keyblade Amour as New Super Sailor Neptune stepped up.

"Water Symphony." Neptune formed a glass violin in her own hands from the water attack aimed at Space and Akane. Would start to play it like she was a pro releasing this calming melody into the air. Stopping the endless rain above their heads as a the sun's rays beamed through the clouds.

"Winter's Revenge." New Super Sailor Mercury froze over Xenon's limbs using water from the surrounding puddles.

Just before anyone else could say or do anything else to Xenon she tossed the head of her slayed creature into the air. That imploded on itself and released minor shower of fresh water upon everyone in front of her. Before anyone knew it Xeon got away taking the ice from Mercury's attack with her it seemed.

Back on earth a famous artist known for her painted portraits of the royal Moon Family walked By Fallen Moon. It was something in shop's first floor display window that caught her eyes that she just had to buy. So in the shop she ran yelling at the top of her lungs on who was behind life like drawings in the display window. Revealing herself to be Peggy Jones, who was on her way to some art supply store around the corner.

"The person behind those drawings is Xavier Xander Von Cartel our little art genius." Asuna addressed Miss. Jones.

"If you interested in buying one of his works the price ranges from 50 to 150 depending on the size of drawings." Doroes and Raisa passed them.

Yukio hands Miss. Jones a sample drawing that had a young Neo-Kings Ventus and King Endymion as princes. In a dancing position within a ballroom filled with other formally dressed people just smiling at each other. All drawn in charcoal and pastels with Xavier's name in bottom right-hand corner written in pen.

"This boy is amazing," Miss. Jones wanted to look over more. "Is he anywhere around for me to meet him?"

"Nope since he and a few of his friends went out for a winter vacation." Reno answered her.

"So you'll have to wait for them to return." Vaan took hold of Doroes and Raisa.

Miss. Jones who didn't want this blooming flower of talent she found out about to fade leaves them with her business card. She also bought a few of the large drawings that were battle scenes title re-enactments of Keyblade War. 2 mounted pictures were of 2 wounded warriors sharing a romantic moment together. 1 was wrapped in plastic was woman warrior wrapped in shattered armor with Keyblade drawn. The last 3 were pencil drawings of aftermath all in a large plastic bag Miss. Jones was pleased with.

"I just have to meet this young man." She was touched by Xavier's work.

She never knew a young man like this Xavier she never met before could do this kind of work untrained in field of art. Who was too caught up in her own world to notice a couple walk passed her hand in hand. Both were on their way to Fallen Moon after leaving the hospital talking about getting to know their birth son.

"Oh…Kei all the stuff we missed out on." Grace wanted to cry.

"Don't forget we did it to protect him from when Ceria was still impure." Kei assured her of their choice back then.

"I know," She signed. "Look at what his become in presence of those woman."

Kei wanted to laugh at what Grace had to say since he somewhat agreed with her about missing out on Xavier's life. Telling her that invoking their parent's rights they never gave up to take full ownership of him wouldn't work.

"This life his gotten use too and pulling him from it will not help that void in your heart." Kei kissed her forehead and lips.

"…But I want to be active in the life of a son I had to give up." Grace tried not to cry.

"You mean we both had to give up." Kei corrects her.

He ended up gently guiding her into the doors of Fallen Moon where they were greeted by Yaragi holding Mizuki. The Good Winged was never good with calming the child down after leaving him with Xavier and Lex. To have his job taken from him when Kei took Mizuki from his arms and just held the child. As Kei gently held the child with Grace softly watching Yaragi noticed Kei's ears were slightly pointed in a way.

"Your half-elf aren't you?" Yaragi ended up asking Kei.

"Hai, since my father was a male elf swordsman who had one-night stand with a sickly human female during the Keyblade Wars, " Kei hatred recalling his past. "Resulting in me."

"Meaning Xavier carries Elvin blood in his veins." Grace hoped.

"Giving him a certain ability the other boys around him already have." Kei hands Mizuki back to Yaragi.

"What would that be?" Both Doroes and Raisa asked.

Kei was going to allow them to figure that one out as Grace pulled him to a table never the cake display cases.

* * *

END!

On to the the next chapter, Time for the role of honor to be displayed in a the World of Dragons when a set of rogue twins go againest ways of their own family when one is chosen. Leaving the other to behind to live a life they don't want and willing to do anything to keep their own twin from reaching their goal.


	39. Chapter 35

A.N:

When creating this I had hard time putting in what I wanted since the Little Mermaid 2 movie was 1 of many of my favorite movies. So picking what I'm going to type about was hard, but the name was easy. Along with how scared I was how Xeikm would react to this since he helps me look through this.

* * *

What supposed to be a simple grace period for certain young man dressed like a local town' person with braided black hair. Holding what seemed to be a large lizard of some kind with wings in his lap as they watched the stars. An area they were occupying or sitting was a sandy beach near the shoreline where water and land meet. It seemed when form from water hit this boy's boot clad feet they didn't get soaked or wet. The creature in his lap playfully squealed each and every time the water came near them with its reptilian eyes.

All to come to an end when a huge pink bubble and others crushed into the surrounding that would feet away form the person. He was lucky he wasn't covered in sand that came flying his and his lizard's way thanks to his natural shield. The invisible dome of energy saved the person and creature as they watch people emerge. Not wanting to be held backs from meeting new friends the little lizard leapt out his master arms and ran. Toward the large impact holes that laid before him little body because he sensed a familiar energy drawing him.

"Cadeo!" The boy called to his pet, "Get your scaly butt back here."

Not like the little lizard was going to listen as he went head long for lilac haired colored telling his grabby fiancé to stop. Before either one knew it something with horns and stumpy tail head butts one of Maxi's legs. Would he stared at before being picked up by Archer calling him the cutest little thing he ever saw and asking if he could have it. Maxi and Akane would end up saying no followed by Michiko saying that was it a baby water dragon. The others just thought little welcome to this world was better then last two they had gotten.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Nobara and James asked about its gender.

"Either way it's so cute!" Mina pets the creature's backside.

"If it's a stray I'm so taking home." Pacifica would take it if Archer couldn't.

"You nuts!" Fuu thought Pacifica didn't know how big water dragons got.

"Must be to want one of those." Diamond agreed with Fuu.

"...But it is so cute!" Raine had to hug the creature.

"And kind of creepy at the sometime." Percy wasn't' touching it.

"Don't be meaning to...it..." Others just wanted to know what it was.

Before anything could be further said about the wonder in Archer's arms his owner made him self known yelling his name. The person introduced him self as excelled royal from a world called Nex using the name Zaxxon. Who lived within local town as a freelance merchant before he asked for his pet dragon named Cadeo back. Archer would hand that to him as Sailor Space and Reks asked him something.

"Isn't Nex an isolated planet that is composed of humanoids made of pure energy?" Reks asked Space remembered his inter-galaxic studies.

"...With a ruling family who follow strict bylines." Space stared at Zaxxon.

"Meant I got casted out for going against my culture and what I was taught." Was all they both got from Zaxxon.

He then reached out his gloved human hand to broach that was pinned to center of Reks top. When his pointer finger came in contact with the top of the brooch in careful matter with out speaking. The Silver Moon Crystal resting inside the closed brooch gave off a strange reaction or glow. Wouldn't last long when Zaxxon pulled his hand away from the item saying the White Moon Prince was lucky one. Who would have offered them a place to stay in his home with in town. If a black haired girl in soaked undergarments with a netted bag filled with shells didn't came running. She ended up flinging her self on to Zaxxon saying how her visit with her grandfather went.

It seemed she didn't notice the people opposite of Zaxxon dressed just like him as Cadeo stuck in her shell bag. This was where a speaking crab's claw grabbed the baby dragon's nose sharply. Making Cadeo pull his nose away from the bag after the crab released his nose with a warning. Where the crab was call Sebastian by the girl whom Zaxxon called Melody as he hands Cadeo to Edea. Within her arms the little dragon felt comfortable forgetting about its hurt nose. As Melody was introduce to the people she finally took notice of, as she blushed brightest red.

"I think this moment that calls for clothing." Melody would whisper to her self.

He agreed placing his coat on her as they exchanged a short kiss that show all there was some form of loving bond between them. Where they watched Melody run off in wet sand with Zaxxon's coat on her shoulders. Promising to come by later with her mother to all that took Zaxxon on his offer on a place to stay. So they would take a walking tour from the sandy beach into so-called town on cobble stone path. They all passed cottages looking buildings filled with people who kindly greeted them. Not any treat any of them wrongly since the polymorph jewelry disguised everyone nicely.

It just a pair of black eyes dressed in flower maiden's outfit saling roses from a basket watched them. She made sure to change the color her hair and hid her Water Bell under her outfit's skirt. Taking a deep breath as she stepped toward them asking if any would like to buy 1 of her roses. She made sure to cloak her voice as she kindly smiled holding up her basket and smiling her best. Would have gotten business if Cadeo didn't lean forward form Edea's arm with an opened mouth.

CHUMP!

Went his little mouth on head of a rose

"What the..." Xenon noticed Cadeo; "QUIT EATING MY PRECIOUS FLOWERS YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

She would have hit the hungry baby if it weren't for Edea pulling Cadeo away from the basket saying a. Raine was no help when Edea asked her that sparked yet another fight between them. Leaving everyone else to handle the upset flower woman whom had a baby dragon eating her merchandise. Before a big scene could be made Zaxxon stepped in paying the woman and apologized. She then thanked him with a fake smile handing him single rose from her basket. Revealing it to be a blue pedaled rose she supposedly created through planet based alchemy her self.

"...No thanks..." Was all he said.

Before he could tell Edea and Raine to stop their pointless conflict over a pet that belonged to him. The flower girl told him turning down her free flower should be the last of his worries now. As she ended up binding his form completely with her single rose turned thorn rope digging into his skin. This was where all thought it was time to morph at the sight of Zaxxon being brought to his knees. It just no blood leaked from the wounds he received from thorns of his bindings.

"Seems what they say about you energy beings was true," The woman sheds her disguise. "Aren't built like use flesh and BLOOD creatures."

Revealed her self to be very upset Xenon, who pulled Zaxxon to her with the thorny vines using him as a shield. Telling the Sailors before her that if they wanted Zaxxon back her demands had to be met. They needed to bring this world's unawake Sailor to beach before sun raise that ended the night.

"If you all don't," She held her water bell. "I'll use Zaxxon here as my new energy sources the Water Bell has needed a new outlet."

Before New Eternal Sailor Moon or Sailor Space could answer her to give Zaxxon back to them. They both end up disappearing into a watery substance that couldn't get frozen by New Super Sailor Moon Mercury, or controlled by New Super Sailor Neptune. That slipped through all right under their feet toward a near by drain. That got worst when New Super Sailor Spira asked this was a bad thing. That didn't get answered when Cadeo in Neptune's gave off this high-pitched squeal.

Finding the house Zaxxon called home on this world was easy with help from a whiny baby dragon. All Fuu had to do was cast a location spell on Cadeo that led all to East Side of the town quickly. Where they found was a completely locked up 2-story cottage an impatient Melody stood in front of. She was properly dressed in period clothing for this world while carrying a covered basket. It just she was repeatedly knocking on the front door of the building yelling out Zaxxon's name.

All ignored Percy's suggestion to leave this world behind and go back to Earth to enjoy the rest of Winter Vacation. Where they viewed Reks approached Melody with Cadeo in his arms needing to tell her. The news just made the girl look to a musical locket she was wearing her neck. While reaching in to her basket for an apple she shakily fed to Cadeo in Reks' arms unable to speak.

"Will you sacrifice you role, as sailor in order to save someone you loved?" Melody finally spoke to Reks.

"No since me and my friends could get them back." Reks kindly assured her.

Cadeo who had his neck craned out for Reks' arms to enjoy the piece of fruit Melody held out for him. Squealed to what Reks had to say as others who were watching agreed with him warming Melody's heart. Leading to Melody minor moment of despair disappears as hands apple over to Reks. Before reaching for the locked building ask what the game plan was getting her boyfriend back. Allowing all to walk into the place Zaxxon had been calling home since exiled here.

"My parents gave him this place to live since he refuses to live in castle with us," Melody lit some candles. "Aside from that..."

She couldn't bring her self to talk about someone she developed feelings for over a short period of knowing him. So she forcedly placed the covered basket filled with treats from her home. On a table asking if any way to locate Zaxxon was used before they decided to tell her the news. Fuu didn't want to tell her the failed tracking spell they tried to use Cadeo as a personal item. So Michiko pats the boy on the head and ended up telling the girl her self as kindly as she could. To Melody take a big breath as a form of strength before asking what kind of game plan they were going with.

As that went on between them all, Xenon camped out on the meeting place she had told the Sailors she is at. She was going over the information she had taken from Lazxyl about this world. She was pleased her Water Bell shielded them from being found by any form of Location Magick. It just she couldn't believe she had to trade an energy creature for who she was after in this world.

"Why is something like you here anyway?" Xenon had to ask repeated question.

"My family and what are you after so badly after you want to end Melody's life?" He countered her with his own question.

"2 crystal that was supposed to turn back into humans flew into space to be lost and reborn on another world," Xenon recalled the story. "So another and me had left out world to find where the crystal become reborn."

"By threatening the 2nd generation of Sailors on other worlds thinking they may carry what you're..." He couldn't finish speaking.

He had his lips silenced by a thread of water since Xenon sensed animals not of this words near by. That was answered when 2 wolves that had a white furred female and dark furred male. Both stopped in place and looked like they were lost as female sat down and started to howl. Leaving the male to have a staring contest with an unsuspecting Xenon and curious Zaxxon. Before the collars both creatures were notices with the names Coldfang and Thorn on the tags.

"DAMN!" Xenon got to her feet.

Before she knew it her location was given away when people she wasn't excepting came running. Making her think she should have used Masking Magick that would have hid her and her hostage's smells. So her eyes lay upon New Eternal Sailor Moon thanking Coldfang and Thorn thanking them. To only have others appear behind him as New Super Sailor Saturn commented the wolves finally did something right. To only get hit from New Super Sailor Venus and Mars rather harshly. Reminding him why they were here as Melody stepped up carrying Cadeo in her arms.

"You here to trade for his life." Xenon looked at Zaxxon over her shoulder.

"Allow me to see him then we make a deal." Melody wasn't ready to give in.

That Xanon agreed too since countless pairs of eyes were watching every move they were making. So she ended up getting run passed by Melody with out care or listening to what her terms were as Melody made it to Zaxxon. Yelling at him for falling for an easy trick like he did before dropping Cadeo in to his lap. Since the guy's lips were sealed making unable to speak all he could do was sit there and stare. Before he got pulled into what would be his and Melody's first kiss that triggered something.

That something was the locket around Melody's neck

Before she knew it her clothes changed into sailor Solider uniform with her Long, flowing black hair was worn freely down her back as her emerald colored eyes sparkled. The vest she wore had a coral braid hemline and net lining. Her top was purple like colored material that looked a tankini tops that over her in right places. She had small seashell like shoulder guards and smaller version of Triton's crown on her head with polished coral stone. Instead of the tie they wore a soft material ribbon replaced it with heart shell in the middle. All with a purple skirt with sheer fringe in lavender was coloring with matching slippers.

Showing that New Sailor Atlantica, the Soldier of Tides was born

"Cool!" New Sailor Atlantica was impressed. "I knew you were good for something."

As quickly as she took her new form as a fellow Sailor tapped the seal over Zaxxon's mouth and rope binding him. Both turned into water like base freeing the capture young man who could only smile. He took hold of Cadeo from Melody's arms saying how proud of both he was of them. Cadeo just squealed happily to have his master back and soothing feeling he got when near New Sailor Atlantica.

"Can we cut this mushy crap out..." Xenon was getting impatient.

Before Xenon could rip apart the newly united lovers with her Water Bell to get what she wanted she was stopped. First by combo attack from New Super Sailor Mercury and Neptune that soaked and froze her hands. The moved used were Vengeful Tides and Winters' Revenge with one after the other. Then she was brought to her by a Crumbling Quake from New Super Sailor Uranus and Spira's Deal moves. Then New Super Sailor Pluto's Scary Wail and Jupiter's Thunder Blast knocked her Water Bell from her reach. Where she would have been finished off by New Super Sailor Venus and Mars with Saturn.

"This where I will only make 1 offer with you," Moon approached her. "Let us help you on your quest or you'll have face my parents for your crimes."

"It would be more fruitful then running around." Sailor Space stayed behind Moon.

"Become a traitor like that soft hearted Zyall," Xenon screamed. "I rather do this alone."

She then used the same disappearing act taking her discarded Water Bell with her leaving them all alone. Leaving them all as Keybearers who stayed out of the fight as a form of back up watched. Xavier sighed somewhat pleased his wolves were able to find Xenon and Zaxxon using their noses. Akane was to busy holding her brother back form hitting Key Warrior to notice. Anything going on in front of them as Blue Mage simple casted a healing charms on Zaxxon with a smile.

* * *

Two older Sailors from the Parallel Moon were acting as bodyguards for a newly married demonic half breed. On a shady planet named Rime known for trafficking organs of all kinds. This world was not being under the control of Chaos since the sales and trading of these organs were closely monitored. By special agencies and companies that did everything on a legal basis.

1st one was a woman wearing a female Sailor uniform that had a curvy, pink, vest with a white trim collar, and fuchsia bow held together with a cherry blossom. She had on flower pedal shaped shoulder guards and pink chained chocker with a cherry blossom on it. Her gloves went up to her elbows with fuchsia edging. Her skirt had purple on upper part and pink lower part with a matching ribbon wrapped around her hips, and tied into a bow in the back. In These solid white stockings that went up to thighs in these white and pink slippers with. She wore cherry blossom earrings on her ears. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a cherry blossom stone in the center. Her long, braided, lavender hair was tied back with matching ribbon. Would be New Sailor Sakura the soldier of Sweet Scents.

The 2nd was a man in a male Sailor uniform made of a long sleeved, white, dress shirt that was tucked with matching button up vest. His tie for his vest had silver beads sewn in it with single white stone in middle. He also had on a pair of black, dress slacks with a single silver chain dangling on his left side with matching belt. His footwear was knee length boots, he wore wrist length gloves, no choker, and a beaded headband in his shortens gold hair that held a clear stone. The whole outfit looked like a formal suit with out a jacket or outer cover as person called him self New Sailor Elysion, Protector of Dreams.

"Any favor for Sailor Space if fine with us since we don't get out of Parallel moon much;" Elysion looked at the bottled organs. "These reminds me of what humans call hospitals."

"Scary?" Sakura elbowed Elysion in his ribs.

"Not it's the surrounding that scares me," Elysion corrected his sister. "It's the person we're protecting as a favor to Miss. Space."

He ended up pointing one of gloved hands to Shadow Demon Ackie taking to the shop's clerk about something in storage. The store clerk ended up leaving for the back of the shop after speaking with Ackie. Leaving him and his 'escorts' to fetch an item he has been keeping for Ackie since his father's death.

"Their is nothing about me you should be scared about since my father made sure to tame that part of me during his living years," Ackie heard Elysion's words. "It should be the other way around with me fearing you 2."

If those words didn't bother them it was when the clerk returned with a sealed jar labeled Freshwater's heart. That would be handed over to Ackie with out money or words being exchanged hands. Where the clerk asked they to return for more business in the future as Ackie stepped away. Not like the person got an answer from any of the Sailors who followed Ackie out of the shop's door.

"Doesn't seeing me carrying this gross you two out?" Ackie asked them.

Both ended up staring at the him like he was nuts as their 4th companion decided to drop in. She looked allot like Wendy but the outfit and abilities she had didn't seem to match her regular gifts. The clothes she wore were all black, sleeveless, turtleneck, mini-dress with matching boots and elbow length gloves. Upon her back were mini-bat wings as she wore a goblet bracelet on her left wrist. Whose had skills of acrobat as she started to play with her silvery hair clad in a ponytail. Followed by 5th one telling Wendy her new gift was something she had hard time catching up with. Who would reveal her self to be an out of breath Sailor Sol with weakens legs.

"You carrying your heart in that jar reminds me of Freak Show Mystic Circus has," Wendy revealed she been eavesdropping. "Along with bottled organs that Dr. Frankenstein stores in his lab."

"Are you sure this girl is safe to have around?" Elysion and Sakura asked both Ackie and Sol.

Neither one didn't really care for answering them since they just spent the better part of their honeymoon not on Sol. After arriving on Lightning's home world with their son nothing went as planned. First off Ackie was restless and unable to settle down like Sakura as they were shown around. Second Sol's sunlight didn't agree with Ackie's demonic or true form when he 1st took it. Third was age-old tradition Ackie needed permission from Michiko to perform like what was happening now.

"So this so called gift is what I get for marrying you..." Sol was handed the jar.

"That is what tradition of our kind is since I don't have a queen to give it too." Ackie removes his gloves.

He ended up using the temporary charm given to them to open a spacial warp leaving back home. The first to leap through it was a usually excited happy Wendy calling her self Shadow Lady. That still made both Elysion and Sakura think why they even came before stepping through. Right behind them was Sol asking Ackie if he wanted to return to Sol for other half of their honeymoon. He ended up taking her gloved hand saying their son was waiting for them on Earth. Off they went right behind Elysion and Sakura through the colorful tunnel of energy leading to Apollo. Whom Wendy, Elysion, and Sakura were in arms of Nanny Setsuna smothering. All within a private room within the Crystal Palace set up just for them to use.

"I hope the others are having fun since I can't wait to show off this new skill." Wendy gushes with newfound joy.

"Who knew transformation make-up still existed?" Elysion and Sakura asked each other.

Ackie and Sol brought up something about researching the item Wendy used to come this Shadow Lady. Apollo even repeated the phrase 'Shadow Lady' over and over as a form of wanting to help. Elysion and Sakura were willing to help since both had nothing interesting to do within Parelle Moon or here. So this would sparked a research project with all in Crystal Palace's royal library. Magical and Enchantment items section looking through books till sun set to raise.

The said item they were looking for was found aged book talking about demon related transformation objects. Found by Lightening, that told of series of items made from extracted shadow magick from Ackie's kind. One of those items was special eye shadow compact made for circus performer. Would only be the entry in the book as that the Order of the Blade's mark upon its cover. That had attention toward the usual compact Wendy had been given From Mr. X's wife.

"So what do we now?" What the question was.

Ackie wasn't bothered the compact Wendy used to become this Shadow Lady would alarm him. Since before their kind was sealed by Order of the Blade they would be hunted down for their shadow magick. After that was removed from them it was used at material in charms and things. Everybody else grew worried that Wendy was tainting her self with magick made from parasitic demons. Not like Wendy was worried since she was now calling her self a new member of the Sailor team.

* * *

"You sure we should have taken their offer to stay here for a night?" Coldfang asked Thorn.

"Sit down and eat." Thorn shoved a wooden bowl at her.

In this half circular container was a raw portion of meat that was part of her and Thorn's reward for locating Zaxxon and Xenon. She ended up sniffing for a few seconds before rejecting the meal. To only have Xavier approach her with something she was more use too as he sat down by her as she ate.

"You did a great job." He hands rested on her white fur.

"Anything for the son of our former master." Coldfang and Thorn brushed up against him.

Before Xavier could pet either one of his own wolves in return he was joined by Lex and Reks sitting on either side of him. Both reach out in their own way and pat the both wolves on the head. Giving their on thanks that they had them here to help track down their host at this very moment.

"Maybe I should invest in getting one you spirit beasts." Reks through it would be a good change.

"Thought you were a cat person?" Lex teased Reks.

"Can you 2 please not talk about those fleabags..." Thorn couldn't stand the Moon cats.

This made both of them laugh as Lex tightly embraced Xavier saying he wanted to get a swim in before they left this world. Xavier blushed remembering the polymorph necklace could turn him into member of the merfolk. Would have answered clearly if the others didn't feel like joining in answering him.

"I always pictured myself as a mermaid after seeing the Pirates of Caribbean 4 movie." Mina hugged Percy.

"Can't breath..." Percy could never handle Mina's hugging him.

"How about it brain?" Archer embraced him.

"You just want to see mermaid me." Maxi knew what Archer wanted.

"Another form related to water," Edea was excited. "Lets do it."

"Nothing wrong with it." Raine found her self agreeing with Edea for once.

"More the merrier." Akane took Edea's hand.

"Then come on." Kendra couldn't wait.

"Where's the nearest ocean?" Pacifica asked.

"I always wanted to see what elemental transformation Magick worked." Fuu needed the practice.

"Same here." Diamond held onto Fuu.

James and Nobara thought it was a waste of their time and they all should be moving on to next world. Reks was for this small distraction as Michiko handed them a hand drawn map from Zaxxon. Telling them to enjoy them selves as she spoke with Melody about a duty she possibly inherited. Leaving James and Nobara rather disappointed in Michiko and Reks answers about this idea.

"Do we have to go?" James asked Nobara.

"Seems so." Nobara shrug.

This was where Nobara ended up getting licked by both wolves as all got him and James to their feet. All heading toward the place on the map from Zaxxon who wasn't in any shape to go out. To the point he had to give up his the human disguise he been wearing for a more shapeless form. It didn't scary anyone other then Percy since it was mass of moving energy colored white. With these 2 small, red, orbs located near upper part of his head that worked as eyes of some kind. He was currently using to watch some his house guests leave him in company of Michiko and Reks. Right next to him was Melody, who hadn't left his side even once since her transformation.

"I told you how beautiful you would look as one of them." Zaxxon mumbles his words.

Melody just found her self agreeing with him since the only words she could make out were beautiful. That only made her smile before Michiko reminds them she and Melody had some chatting to do. Leaving Reks to watch a shapeless form of pure energy that just stared at him from his seat. Since this was Reks 1st time meeting someone from another world he only heard about from his school books.

"I don't bite." Zaxxon spoke clearly to Reks.

"I know since your don't have a mouth." Reks took a seat.

That got both to laugh because of some joke that would die down when family topic came up between them. This was something Zaxxon couldn't talk about since his own family had disowned him. That fact Reks still had healthy connection to his own who was also married with child. So until someone came back to lift the tension between them they sat in silence staring at each other.

* * *

END!

On to the next the chapter, Seems the problem only gets worst when a set of twins start to fight over a family matter. Where they would also find out a piece about Michiko's past where a traps is set.


	40. Chapter 36

A.N:

When writing this a had a hard time figuring out what I was going to make my own versions Sailor Sakura and Elysion since i wanted to introduced them. You may say it all atarted when was i re-reading Dreams saga all over again and idea just poped into my head. You all didn't know how nerves and scared i was even writing this since these Sailors belong to Miss. Hana and Xeikm.

* * *

Everyone upon arriving in the World of Dragons were lucky enough to have not crush landed like they been doing. Since this time they ended up arriving on the ground safely in front of a magical sealed estate. The gated in building hadn't been touched by time since it was abandon centuries ago. That was going to be used when the only key to the place was handed over to Reks.

"I need to meet with someone; " She left them with those words. "So I'm my father's home in your hands."

After she left everyone to meet with the sailor of this world after hearing of a conflict within the Fa Family. That she needed to look into since the spat had to do with 2 eldest children of the clan. Both were a set of identical twins one being a boy named Meg-Wai and other girl named Quynh. Who had reached there 15th birthday 1-month ago and it seemed neither showed sign of becoming a Sailor. That caused one blaming the other for either one of them to not become Sailors.  
Leaving the guests Michiko had brought with in one of the many houses that belonged to Michiko's father. This enclosed building looked like any other Chinese structure was used as a private get away. For Michiko's father whenever he was doing any type of research or just needed to get away. That was left behind when the guy went to live out this his life in the Moon Kingdom with his wife. Only to be used by a group of teens who were about to open the closed front gate to abandon structure.

"Excuse me," Someone called out to them. "Are you friends of Bleu Crow?"

A teenage boy dressed as a temple side with tightly braided silver hair with slippers on showed carrying a basket. Filled with all kinds of fresh food since he just came from the local market place. Not happy to see other teenagers from the near by town trespassing on a place he called home. Awaiting some form of an answer from all of them as he gave them his name being Naiara.

"The only relation we have to someone to him is a woman named Michiko Von Cartel." Reks was the one who stepped up.  
"Meaning you're from that world called Earth and here with her on some type of mission." This Naiara sighed.

He looked among them ton see that clothes they wore may have made them fit in to this world. Didn't mean their physical looked or appearance changed much as Naiara passed them all. Looking them all over with his eyes lingering over Xavier the longest before stepping away from him. This made Lex embrace the blond from behind, as Reks holding his key was approach by Naiara.

"Since you hold a key to this place its proof enough you know Mistress Von Cartel," Naiara showed a similar one hanging from his own wrist. "So I welcome you all to my home."

He ended up opening the gate with his own gates allowing all in not asking about why they were even here. Again his eyes would only look to Xavier walking beside Lex the whole time as all entered the gate. Upon coming in the place they entered a lush garden filled with koi pond and lilies of all kinds everywhere. Beyond that was a house waiting to be used by them as Naiara closed the gate behind him.

"The house is powerful field spell with mutli-charms and enchantments placed upon, in and out side of it. So damaging it or using anything up will be replaced or repaired automatically." Naiara explained the interworkings, "Pick whatever room you want and all meals expect lunch are served at 6 am and pm."

He ended up leaving them be in the vast front garden to start making lunch for him self or who ever was hungry. Forgetting to alarm the supposed Von Cartel family guardian who been in hibernation since Bleu Crow left. Since a small shrine in back of structure gave off a strange glow. Since with in was a Saber Tooth tiger statue over looking aged gravestones covered in vines. The stone like covering over this animal statue disappeared leaving a breathing creature.

"They have returned." She hissed.

She then ended up leaving her stony perch as 2 new head stones in name of Lady Suru and Blue mage Bleu Crow. Appeared among other Headstones as words 'finally' and 'welcome' were whispered to them. As that same voice called the alive statue by the name Sumana as she made her way to the visitors. What she came upon was the gang figuring out what they were going to do. So instead of leaping out at them to attack she would kindly walk up to them ask why they were here. This was when she came face to face with Xavier and Reks as others stood a watch her.

"Don't you dare compare me to those moon cats that have served the White Moon Prince's family for centuries." Sumana roared at Percy.  
"Nice kitty..." Percy behind Mina and his sister.  
"It's not a house cat." Kendra that Percy wasn't over his fear of the unexpected.  
"More like wild cat." Mina corrected him.  
"Why a Saber Tooth tiger?" Raine had to ask.  
"I don't think something like that is even native in this China like world." Edea guessed.  
"That got to be true, right brain?" Archer knew Maxi knew.  
"Yes." Was all Maxi could say.  
"Meaning she must have been created like crystal beasts was to protect this place." Fuu remembered something Michiko once told him.  
"He did a great job." Diamond was impressed with her.  
"Say cheese." Akane had to take a picture.  
"Careful." Lex worried the flash would angry Sumana.

Pacifica was fazed Sumana presence in front of them as James and Nobara backed down since they threat she was a threat. Giving Sumana the chance to walk to Xavier in Lex's arms and sniff him. The smell she found was of elf and human followed by her creator's smell before sitting at the boy's feet.

"You may call me Sumana the family guardian of this place." She addressed only Xavier.

That got a hesitated pat on the head since Xavier always had a hard time when it came to touching new animals. Before he knew it his wolves released them selves from his Beastly Balance key chain. Coldfang quietly just nodded her head to Sumana as Thorn sat Lex's feet and stared at Saber Tooth.

"You name?" He had to ask.  
"Sumana and I don't care for your name," She was never one for wolves. "Even if your a pet of one my masters."

Thorn who felt offended right away would have attacked her if he wasn't held back by Lex gripping his collar. This got him called unruly by Suaman walking passed him so she could greet the others. Not like he was going to get released by Lex telling Xavier that Thorn was going to need lessons. Would be agreed upon between the couple as all were allowed to explore the building. Leaving Thorn to be recalled back into the Beastly Balance leaving Coldfang to walk around.  
As they turned their backs to the garden the koi pond started to buddle as filmier substance leaked out it. Some of the fish swam away from this watery goo that seeped from the on the ground. Taking on a human form that turned out to be a Xenon in not so happy mood dressed as he usual self. Thanking her Water Bell for allowing her into his guarded place so she could sew her seeds.

She just needed to think of way to lore out this world's Sailor

"Oh...the joy I am going to have." She took a step forward.

As she walked forward the plants around her started to dry up as her Water Bell removed the moisture. Before she sent out these orbs of black water she instructed to find a teen and stall them.

* * *

Ackie personally had to see if the compact made from his kind's magick in form of compact Wendy owned. Would taint the girl every time she would use it by making her go though obstacle course. This was where he witnessed 4 other forms the compact allowed Wendy to take on. 1st was a Hawk form that gave her the ability to fly in air and 2nd form was a cat form that gave increase balance and slash through anything. Third was a bunny form that gave her increased speed, and advanced reflexes. 4th one was extra outfit of her main worn if her other outfits were torn or rip up. Making him debate if he should even tell Michiko about this newest discovery as he watched.

"I don't see anything wrong with having a extra set of hands." Marisa liked the idea.  
"How about it?" Kabir asked the other guests.

Both keyblade Masters Kairi and Roxas heard about Wendy's transformation item from Lightening. Since Reks was gone, Sora and Riku were their royal duties, which left Hope and Roberto to view this. Along side Kairi and Roxas with Saphir and others to see the entertainment going on. It seemed the blonde haired girl proved her self in some of their eyes so far.

"I miss anything?" Lightening joined all.  
"Nothing interesting." Kabir was getting bored.

This was where Marisa teased him about the only fun he got was being Sailor Elysion as she was told she bad Sailor Sakura in return. This caused their spat to be stopped by their spark spikes coming from shadows. Made by Ackie since he didn't want them ruining this moment for a young Wendy. Who seemed to be finishing up the last parts of the set up obstacle course that ended with her in a pose.

"Show off, if I ever saw one." Kabir was impressed.  
"She has a boy waiting for her at home." Marisa reminds him of Allen.  
"Just like I've got Eaton waiting for me back at Parallel Moon." Kabir took hold of a locket.

Before Marisa could say anything about kitchen aid her brother got the locket from applause took place. If she ended up looking behind her she would look upon adults who liked the performance. Each one seems to agree with the minor speech all were given by Ackie at the beginning of this.

"I leave to chat with our star." Ackie asked all before approaching Lightening.

He allowed her to gently kiss him saying that Apollo just casted his first spell in the nursery when playing with Xion. That some how made Ackie smile as he asked if she wanted to return to Sol by tonight. This got him a sour expression from her reminding him how she was growing a love for Earth. So he switched the subject to what she was going to do with his jarred heart after it was given to her.

"I still trying to think of way to tell my fathers about the strange gift you presented me with." Lightning's sour mood deepens.  
"Don't worry," Ackie thought of his sister. "Sakura may have already told them ."

Then Lightning's sudden outburst of laughing caught on when she started to image Sakura telling her parents. About these supposed traditions shadow demons when married to their partner. Not like Ackie was going to stop from enjoying her good mood as he wondered how others were doing. Not knowing within the World of Dragons a frustrated Michiko was returning to her father house. Right behind her were the 2 twins with their family's guardian sitting upon 1 of their heads. Its just this little dragon wouldn't shut up about his opinion on which one twin could be the next Sailor.

"I still think that Meg-Wai is the better choice," Mushu repeated his words. "Being his a loyal solider under his daddy Shang's command."  
"See!" Meg-Wai smirked proudly.  
"Dear brother have you forgotten that our MOTHER is the sailor of this world," Quynh reminds him. "A woman no less!"

She tried pull Michiko into their fight saying she was woman Sailor in charge of a important task. Mushu ended up whistling as his own form of agreeing with Quynh as he leaned forward on Meg-Wai's head. Before they entered the place that belonged to Michiko's father they all stopped.

"I didn't get where I was because I was a woman born into the position since they're were more qualified people for it," Michiko let her angry flow through her voice. " I got it because I proved my self on both personal level."

She hatred recalling the painful memories of her childhood that came before her time as Sailor Space. The deaths of both her parents that left young her in the care of her only grandparent on mother's side. A retired Keyblade and mighty Sorcer named Master Yen Sid, who showed more interest in his apprentices then Michiko. Forcing her to prove her self in his eyes while he trained his apprentices.

"That led to me breaking relations off with him as I became the Guardian Sailor of King Ventus AKA Sailor Space, got it?" Michiko practically screamed it.

If her loud voice didn't quiet the Fa twins and Mushu up then it was Saber Tooth named Sumana that joined her side. The giant cat called her self-a family guardian when she looked upon the 3 guests. Who was kindly greeted by Michiko as she opened what supposed to be a locked front gate. When she opened the doors further to get a better look she was greeted by flooded garden. What was once lush flowerbeds with paved trail surrounding a koi pond and cherry trees. Was covered in inch thick layer of blacken water that could only be about 2 to 3 inches high.

"Stay here BOTH of you!" Michiko warned them.  
"...excuse me..." Mushu was silenced by Sumana growling at him.

Michiko ended up walking into the building with his floors covered in blacken water she took hold of transformation band. Not looking back when she left Sumana to watch her guests until her return. Didn't mean Sumana and Mushu would get along because of his size and her being a mammal. Leaving 2 arguing twins alone still debating which one was to be the Sailor of this world. A puddle of black water seeped from closed door of the gate taking a human form of unnoticed.

"Are any of you fine Senshi in trouble?" The developed human asked the twins and Mushu.

When attention was turned toward her it was Meg-Wai who fell for her foreign clothing and blonde hair. Quynh senses something wrong with this person since she had puddle of black water for feet. With no weapons in sight then her family's sword, the Sword of Ancestors strapped to her brother's hip. She tried to slowly reach for thankful her brother to distracted to notice her small hand. It just before she could take hold of handle of the weapon in her line of sight someone knocked into her. Onto the ground the person and her fell beside her now clueless brother.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Naiara's voice shouted at Quynh.  
"Your the one bumped into me before I could grip my brother's sword." Quynh screamed back.  
"I was trying to get away from blond woman made of..." Naiara looked to the woman before him, "YOU!"

The woman ended up making eye contact with Naiara she went nuts by forming individual puddles under Sumana and Mushu. Who were swallowed first so they wouldn't interfere with her plans. The same would happen to the three humans left behind if Naiara didn't use Protective Magick. On them all that kept them from disappearing or slipping into the puddles below. It just the problem Naiara was so weaken from battling house's intruder his spell wasn't going to last long.

"Brother throw me your sword!" Quynh hoped her brother head her.

Still chimed by woman made of water before him he blindly remove the sheathed sword from his hip. Tossing the blade and its leather sheathe toward the person who asked for it with out looking. Where it wouldn't completely land within the swirling energy dome housing Quynh and Naiara. Instead of landed right next to the shield that made Quynh leave protective barrier for the weapon. As her hand lands on the blade a puddle formed right under her ready to swallow her up.

"Ancestors...Grandparents...Mother and Father ..." Quynh called to someone, "Give me aide to protect these people."

Before her form could disappear into the depths of the Black Water her call to Fa Family Ancestors was granted. Allowing a light from the weapon she was reaching too to morphed her into a Sailor within minutes. This greenish colored flame started at her toes turning into ribbons that changed her clothing. Her hew outfit consisted of yellow leggings with green flats, a yellow and green skirt, a gold vest with a green collar and bow, and a dragon compact on her ribbon. These dragon claw shaped shoulder guards appeared on her slender shoulders. With elbow length white gloves running up her forearms and a yellow and green ribbon wrapping around her waist and hips. A golden dragon shaped tiara appeared on her forehead finishing her transformation.

New Sailor Dragon thanked her Ancestors help before lunching her attack.

"Rage Of The Dragon." She blew a stream of fire from her dragon pin thus creating serpent dragon made of flames. Her dragon of fire roared before wrapping around the watery clone and turned it into water vapor.

That cleared up the black water her brother and Naiara were about to swallowed into returning the fallen guardians. It just Mushu was no help when he made a big thing about what they missed. Who threw in all these dramatics from waving his scaly claws around in the air rumbling non-sense. To only be roared at by Sumana as the commotion with the building behind them emphasized tiger's roar. Since inside Xenon's black water was being thrown back into her face. From either a Keybearer, Sailor, or Sorcer in some room of the building the black water trapped them.  
What any of them learned from coming in contact with darken liquid a clone of them self would be created. The said clone would try to end original one's life using the black water as spell ingredient or weapon. Only to fail with each teen since there were in pairs of two when the water tried. To do what it creator asked of it so she could search for the Sailor of this world with out interference.

Seemed to be a failure at the moment

"Me and Sumana will watch you're ...friends while you go in there and free the others." Naiara handed Sailor Dragon his key to the place.

She agreed too after hitting Mushu on his tiny little skull with handle of Sword of Ancestors she handed over to her brother. Before she turned her back on them all foe the building right behind her. Instead of going through the front she went the way Naiara used to get away. That was through a magical cloaked cellar entrance located in the back estate leading up to the upper floors. That was used by Dragon to get to only get to first floor where she ran into black water. Trapping her between cellar door that would only allow entrance black water free and her actual doom. She would have used a move to remove it if flaming blue skull flying by her didn't do it.  
Right behind the fireball shaped skulls was a Key Bearer dressed in embodied leather boots, tight pants, and white robe. Calling himself Archer carrying a skull and knife theme keyblade called the Dark. Who did stop in place long enough to greet Dragon as his attack dried up the black water.

"Key Bearer Archer at your..." He was hit in face by a snow ball.

The person that tossed the snow New Super Sailor Mercury using his Snowball Fight move that have Snow balls being thrown. In all directions flaming skulls didn't evaporate freezing what left over black water. That seemed to have strayed to hit Archer reminding him he was engaged to move's user.

"You done flirting?" Mercury asked Archer.  
"Sorry, its just she reminds of when you played Princess Ming-lee when our pre-school put on that play of Ryuuhime." Archer recalled the memory.

Mercury ended up blushing since that part of his youth was the only time he was dressed as a girl. To Archer then and now he was still the cutest thing as Dragon reminds them where they were. So forward she went with Mercury and a Keybearer Archer walking right behind them. Being cautious as they walked forward through the 1st floor they came across Super Sailor Spira and Pluto. Blue Mage was behind them both handling what was left of their watery clones. That would collected in a heart shape jar he would be trade of potion materials in a shop on Earth.

"Shuffle." Sailor Spira turned the black water at her feet into her own picture cards that spin around so much they burst into stardust.  
"Gray Mist." Pluto released this grayish fog that removed remanding water from the room only.

As they met up Pluto was all over Blue Mage before a choice was made of them splitting apart. To clear out the 1st floor together before moving out to the 2nd floor right above their heads. Just before they could ran off New Super Sailor Uranus' voice rang out through the 2nd floor. The move he announced was Cosmic Earthquake that filled the whole building with Cosmic energies. With that much unstable energy collected in a small area a simulated quake took place. As the building and surrounding area shook cracks of all sizes formed all over the building.  
Out of those cracks poured the Black Water leaving everyone to brace them selves to wait out the attack. Clearing the area of what would give the watery clones their power to battle against the Sailors. Who found the footing in the rumbling environment to finish off the there look-a-likes.

"Destructive Fire." New Super Sailor Mars surrounds her clone in continuous mass of flames melting her copy.  
"Honey Heart Rainbow." New Super Sailor Venus released these rainbow colored hearts that turned her clone into glass hearts. That would shatter into pieces upon hitting the ground slowly.  
"Screaming Slash." New Super Sailor Saturn split his watery copy into several pieces using high-pitched noises.  
"Electrical Burst ." New Super Sailor Jupiter tossed a electrical spark on the ground where her copy stood. That tiny spark ended up shorting out the copy's life to the point it just ended up bursting.  
"Aquatic Whirl, Action! " New Super Sailor Neptune hits the floor below her and her copy. Forming a mini-whirl pool between them that would suck up the copy any water left in the area.

Sailor Space and Moon were in the back of the whole place where Xenon had been hiding out. Meaning she was cornered in the back garden near only surviving structure on this whole estate. Until to use her Water Bell since the field spell she used drained it mana leaving it useless to her. Where she found her self to sit at the steps of small shrine where a few Ancestral spirits appeared to chat with her.

* * *

"After what we thought a safe enough time passed after the Sailor Wars..." Zyall tried to remember from back then, "We got ready to perform the ceremony to return our world's Sailor and Prince back. To only lose born their crystals to the wrong spell being casted that would make be reborn in another world."

Telling the 2nd part of a tale one had a hard time recalling was never easy if they were one of witnesses to it. So Lazxyl found him self talking to two Moon cats by the names of Laksha and Tsukasa. Within the walls of a closed Fallen Moon Lazxyl was transported to by 1 of Sailor Space's spacial warps.

"How could someone so many mistakes in casting simple spells?" Laksha shrieked her question.  
"I thought my mother was a drama queen." Diana decided to join them.  
"Back at you kid." Tsukasa allowed her to lay by him.

He kindly smiled at her trying to start up a conversation with gray kitten as Laksha just kept yelling at Lazxyl.

* * *

End

Time for this fight to come to end as trouble rears is ugly head once more when a possiable new foe shows up during the welcome back party.


	41. Chapter 37

A.N:

After writing this i got a email from Xeikm that said he was to busy for any more so i regrettly have to say 'i am going solo'. With help from my sister when she isn't busy herself so anyone out there willing to Beta for this girl just PM me, or review...either way i'll answer back. Other then that I and my family have been going through all tpes of drama that can be put in to a soap opera.

* * *

"You brought this own your self." Lazxyl looked upon Xenon.

"Unlike what you did traitor," She cursed his name. "I was two more worlds away from finding our prince.

"Meaning we would end up murdering more innocent children." He was fazed by her words.

"...To find our PRINCE and SAILOR if you hadn't forgotten." She screamed.

To only be reminded the small cell she was in as the noise echoed and bounced back into her ears. Lazxyl ended sighing say his visiting time with her was always up and she should have just joined them. Like she cared for what he to say as she picked to sit in her cell in silence instead of answering him further. She ended up seeing his retreating form from her cell where she was waiting to be sentenced. Located in off-site holding facility for prisons like Xenon waiting to be punished.

She refused Reks offer to join his court or his ranks in the World of Dragons along with being converted. So she ended up having her power sealed by Michiko and placed in cell D21 until further notice. Where she would either stand before Order of the Blade, Reks and his parents, or traditional court. Each would give her different form of punishment depending on harsh her charges were, and possibly are.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Were her last words to Lazxyl.

He never once answered her as he stepped of the cell block whispering the words may Cosmos forgive you. Before walking back to the entrance hall that would take him to a lobby where Roxas awaiting him. The Keyblade Master wasn't in a good mood since he was missing his son return.

"We done?" Lazxyl was asked rather rudely by Roxas.

"Yes and I am allowed to see this 'son' you want to see so badly?" Lazxyl asked curiously.

This got him a no from Roxas, who still wasn't in the mood to trust the guy he was requested to escort. Around Crystal Tokyo until Sailor Space returned from 2 worlds named Neverland and Agrabah. Looking for the so-called royal and the Sailor her self with out any further help. Even it was her idea to take the teens along during what was left of their winter vacation it seemed. As form of a lesson to them that there were other Sailors other then them out there.

"So I hear..." Lazxyl was cut off.

He got a 0-degree stare from Roxas that he wasn't in the mood to further talk about his son or what had been happening. So as they both walked down the long hallway in a forced silence between them. The Fallen Moon Shop ended up getting a new batch of visitors after being closed recently. The recent people that showed as blonde haired man wearing eye patch dressed like Indianan Jones. Beside him was a white haired woman draped in a white cloth that covered her figure. Both stood around instead of taking a seat to order 1 of the shop's fine dessert or drinks.

Their eyes looked upon wall filled with pictures of all kinds that dated back to before Crystal Tokyo was formed. One that caught their attention was a colored picture of Michiko and the woman standing out a building. Beside the girls were an aged couple handing over the deed a to them. In a handcrafted frame under hand blown glass all in a colored picture taken by a set of moon cats. That would stare at for long by the pair when Raisa ended up approaching them clenching a serving trey.

"Um...May I help you all?" Raisa asked them as kindly as she could.

The woman was the one who avoided eye contact with her leaving the guy to handle the blonde haired woman. So he quietly sighed before turning his teal colored eye right at her displaying a bright smile.

"You may call me Damari and the woman is my darling fiancée Zima." He introduced them, "We're just looking around."

"Then is there any thing I can do to make your time here more enjoyable here?" Raisa asked.

"About it has to do with the history of this place.." He pointed to the pictured.

Raisa ended up telling him that a few years the Fallen Moon was once a cake shop run by pastry chiefs. They made these wonderful cakes people of Tokyo cake far around to eat with them selves, or with friends. To only be attacked by something called a droid under the control of someone from Black Moon Clan. That would recover and go on to be a popular business until owners decided to sale. The person who bought the shop was Michiko and the woman renaming it Fallen Moon.

"Not everybody knows that bit of this building history." Raisa sorta of giggled.

"Yes, but the history behind this place...WOW!" This Damari laughed with her.

The laughing wouldn't last long between them as this Zima asked what happen to the destroyed droid. This was something Raisa didn't care about as she felt her self slip into an unconscious state. Where she would have fallen to the ground if Damari hadn't caught her with in his arms. As everyone else in the building fell under the slumber charm Zima had casted under her layers of clothing.

"So beautiful, but flawed." Damari held onto Raisa.

As he set her down he ended up placing her against a counter ignoring Zima's warning about getting attached. Where he ended up leaving the girl using some angry words that kids under 5 would call bad. Following Zima toward the center of the shop asking how their resurrection spell was to work. Not noticing the ringing of the phone in back of shop from Xavier's cell. That would go straight to voice mail leaving them with a short message about him coming over later.

"Bringing back a fallen creature like a droid for Mistress Pena Alma collection isn't going to be easy," Zima scolds Damari. "Just do what you were along to do."

Damari bowed to her as nicely as he could before turning on his booted heels to leave her to perform her resurrection spell. Where he heads to the 2nd floors bookstore for a certain item. Noticing 2 mooncats of black and white coloring escape through an opened window on 2nd floor. That he couldn't catch in time as he checks the area where the item he came up here was gone.

"DAMN!" He screamed.

Before he could place a hole in a wall or even knock something over Zima came running worried he was hurt. She found was an angry Damari tearing up empty bookshelf with his bare hands.

"Two of those talking cats...I think," Damari tried to sound calm. "Got away."

Like he said those 2 cats named Laksha and Tsukasa running the little paws off toward the Hino Shrine. Needing to tell the New Sailors or anyone about what was happening at Fallen Moon as they ran. Taking a back way through alleyways, over rooftops, through dog-infested yards, and even abandon houses. Before coming upon the gated in shrine that was closed to the public today. Both ended up running around the ground after having to climb up endless stream of stairs.

Where they came upon the main house was hosting a private welcome back party for the teens inside. The loud music from Demyx's private music collection would play draining out the cats' whining. They were able to get into the room thanks to an open sliding door that gave anyone a view of a blooming cherry tree. To only fail in getting anyone attention when they tried to meow loudly. So before they got dramatic 2 wolves with Xavier and Fuu right behind them appeared.

"Look who finally decided to show up..." Thorn started up his insults.

Coldfang would have agreed with him if she didn't notice Laksha take 2 steps forward before falling from dehydration. Tsukasa would have hit the ground right behind Laksha if Xavier hadn't caught him. Fuu picked up Laksha casting a minor recovery spell upon her and Tsukasa to help them. Before he and Xavier stepped out of the room with the wolves following right behind them.

"Is there a reason you guys looked like you ran a 5K marathon?" Fuu tried humoring them.

"Not helping." Xavier elbowed his ribs.

Either one could further joke Laksha tried to get to her paws yelling at them Fallen Moon was under attacked. Tsukasa would have agreed with them if he weren't comfortable in Fuu's lap. That didn't really last long when both decided to ditch the party and head to whatever trouble. The cats were speaking of taking the back way of the shrine out heading toward their only source of transportation.

"Seriously?" Fuu wasn't one for motorcycles.

"Lex and me may have moved together," Xavier shoved his spare helmet in Fuu's chest. "Doesn't mean he trust me enough to drive his...baby."

"I thought you were his...baby?" Fuu tried not to laugh.

Xavier ended up threatening to leave him behind as he mounted his bike after placing his own helmet on. As the ring tone assigned to Lex to go off on the phone in stuck on silence in his back pocket. That he ended up not answering as Fuu ended embracing him from the back seat of the bike. Telling him this was bad idea since a few choice people weren't going to be happy they ran off.

"Just hold on." Xavier rolled his eyes at him.

"I wish I wasn't." Fuu hatred doing this.

They drove off leaving behind 4 animals that would have caught up to them if wasn't for a blue haired prince. Before the wolves could scary Laksha to stay quiet she ended up telling him everything. Instead of running to Saphir or others for help of tell in person where he was going. Diamond ended up leaving with the animals after sending group text messaging everyone from his blackberry. To only get a ride from Lex in his car when he noticed that Xavier was missing and figuring he left.

* * *

A magical circle of runes and symbols made of Neutral energy surrounded the first floor of Fallen Moon. In the middle of it all on the inside was Zima chanting away to a mixing bowl filled with materials. Before she knew it a green flame with the image of a spiky purple haired Droid with crazy cones and stripes all over her body showed. Above the bowl that placed a smile on Zima's face.

"Now fallen creature slayed for her wrongs," She watched the flame drop into the bowl. "Come fourth to your new life."

She tossed out a small stone blue rock she called a MoonStone into the bowl that was swallowed by green flame. Before Zima's eyes the flames took the shape what supposed to be a fallen droid. Who would step from the bowl her new body was created from as her MoonStone heart pumped in her chest.

"Flawlessly perfect as if she never died." Damari decided to show up.

"Bind her before she gets away." Zima dismissed her magical circle.

"Fine, but this is serous waste of my abilities." He removed his coat.

Zima stepped back taking the piece of clothing handed to her as Damari ended up creating a white rope. Those bond this Madonna rather tightly to point she fell to ground screaming at them. To let her go so she could finish of something she called 'sailor brats' as she struggled against her bindings. Where she was told her purpose in her new life was to become apart of a collection. It just before she could be picked ups and turned into smaller form version of her self.

2 people who weren't meant to be here came from the 2nd floor announcing them selves as Blue Mage and a Keybearer. Both weren't please a place important to them was in trouble like this. Its just how hard it was to get in a magical sealed building with a key was hard for both. Since they ended up entering through the same window the cats most have of used by climbing to it.

"Zima, it seems 1 carries the same magical flow you have and we got our selves water down elf wielding a keyblade." Damari looked both boys over.

This was where he got a face full of a spell attack from the Lion's Heart called Blizzard aimed right at Damari. That would have frozen the man over if he hadn't used 1 of his arms to take the damage. Leaving a large bloody gash in the arm that wouldn't bleed covered in a layer thick of frost. That made Damari act fast by ripping his harmed limb sleeve into a made shift sling in seconds. Before he returned to the favor to Xavier by blasting him into a Sea Salt ice cream display. Leaving the blonde with a bruised hip and strained right ankle when he tried to move away from the broken display.

"That was to easy." Damari tried to move his damage arm.

He was able to move a few of his fingers before noticing Blue Mage was the only one left for them to handle. Damari would approach if it weren't for Zima taking over ready to place him into a forced slumber. If wasn't for a screaming sphere of unstable time tossed at Zima from shop's front door. That was called Mercy of the Fallen from an angry New Super Sailor Pluto entering the picture. Zima barely dodged as pieces of her clothing were warped by the move into dust.

To only end up using one of her prepared shield spells to defend against another move from New Super Sailor Uranus. He used his Slither Shards move had he fired rock like disks from his hands in the form of flat pieces of rock chucks. That placed cracks along her shield to point it would fall. If another move was powerful enough to shatter the shield and hit her at the same time. As both New Sailors stood in front of what was supposed to be a sealed door that was pried from its hinges by Uranus. To even open the door since unseal charm or doorway spell took too long to perform.

"Hands off MY fiancé and friend." Was all Pluto had to say.

"So either listen or leave," Uranus agreed. "Since we're both in mood you don't want to be apart of."

He allowed the animals that brought him here to enter through a broken in front door Pluto bashed in him self. Before making his way toward Blue Mage that he called nuts dismissing his KeyStaff. Uranus with both wolves chasing behind him joined an injured Xavier's side since he wasn't getting up. He was helped onto his feet since half his lower body was bruised up. So Uranus allowed Xavier to lean on his strong frame trying to keep his already growing angry in check. As the wolves held on to their master's keyblade since Xavier was in no shape to hold it.

"Zima my one and only love," Damari knew it was time to leave. "I think our welcome is worn thin."

He quickly picked up the bond Madonna who has been forced to watch a battle she couldn't he apart of. Whining as she still tried to pried her bonds off wanting to finish off the Sailor brats. Zima joined Damari's side ripping off the massive white cloth that had been covering her figure. She used as a form of instant teleportation by wrapping her cloaked around them in a drastic matter. Acting quickly so nether one of them would be attacked when they were getting away.

"That was fun." Thorn liked the excited.

"Your hopeless..." Coldfang thought he was clueless.

Tsukasa tried not to laugh as Laksha was yelled by a concerned Pluto for allowing Blue Mage to run off. Like the black cat wanted to get into an argument over if she should baby-sit his fiancé or not. So she ended up turning on her furry paws toward the 2nd floor where she left Diana in safe place. Leaving Uranus to care for Xavier with out the wolves to help since they were barking at each other. Up Xavier went in to Uranus' arm he went bridal style since he couldn't walk straight.

"Do you really think I love my car more then you?" Uranus has asked.

"Thorn or Coldfang..." Xavier knew one of them told Uranus.

"Coldfang told me on the way over here." Uranus stated.

Where the conversation ran cold when Blue Mage needed to cast a waking enchantment on sleeping people. So after Blue Mage casts the enchantment all took their civilian forms. Followed by Xavier trying to stand on his own to only fail and end up back in Lex's arms. As the waking people around them wondered what they were doing napping in middle of day. To only find the center of the shop trashed with scorched marks left in tile flooring and display ruined.

"Hmmm..." Raisa was the first to notice. "Is there like something we missed?"

Thorn's tail was stomped on Laksha when he tried to tell her of what they found when they arrived here. Leaving Coldfang and Tsukasa to do the explaining when the other women popped in. Leaving the children to either be sent back to the party or up stairs to keep hurt Xavier company. Only two out of the four of them decided to head back with a ride from 1 of the woman. Leaving the 2 behind at the shop on the top floor used as living quarters for the people who ran the shop.

It seemed the 2 of them were coming to disagreement

It seemed a agreement that both made when it came certain duties they had was broken when Xavier forgot to call. To inform Lex that he was off to fight a possible new foe with only Fuu as back up. To only have Lex and Diamond show up when the fight would have become 1-sided.

"I was bored and they showed up." Xavier went that excuse.

"Look what happen to you." Lex had to bring that up.

Shut up Xavier up as Lex walked them into his former room on the top floor of the shop he once called home. Instead of allowing Xavier to walk to the bed him self Lex would carry him there. Where just when he was about to put him down the assigned ring tone on his cell went off. That he answered right away leaving Xavier to sit him self upon his own bed to watch his chat. Not knowing that a idea of sorts formed in Xavier's head as that he would put into action.

That started with him reaching out toward fastening of Lex's jeans when the guy sat upon his bed. As his hands worked quickly to undo the button before moving on to pull down the zipper. Wouldn't go unnoticed by Lex trying to pay attention to his parents' voices as he felt Xavier's hands. Sneaking around the lower parts of his waist quickly working zipper done with one hand. As the other one reached and grasped Lex's hardening member through fabric covering of his boxers.

"...yeah I am..." Lex to sound interested.

Between listening to what his fathers had to say and the joy that was to come as his hormones made the choice. As he ended up closing his eyes when Xavier's hands started to knead his clothed erection. To only have his erection become pulled through the boxers' flop as wet lips kissed the tip. Hands dove further into the boxers' flop to tease the erection's base as Lex's breath became labored. Didn't mean he was going to hang up as he placed his free hand on Xavier's hair. Slightly urging him to carry on as all he could say were the words 'yeah' and 'whatever' into the phone's receiver.

Hiding the moans he wanted to scream out because of the work Xavier's swirling tongue did on his tip. Followed by repeated motion of massage on his base and balls making his ready to explode.

"...no i am...f...fine..." He assured them he wasn't sick.

He found him self thrusting his hips when the feeling of him ready to peak got closer and closer. Instead of belaying it any longer he gave in and released in Xavier's mouth until to say his name. Forcing Xavier to swallow his cum in one gulp as he started to cough as he laid back down. Leaving Lex to catch his breath as tucked him self back into his boxers while re-fastening his pants.

"I'll drive by later to get an over night bag if you allow me to spend the night." Lex said his good byes to them.

As he hung up he called to slumbering he covered with a knitted blanket promising to be right back. He just needed to leave for a short minute or 2 to swing his house to pack a few things if he was staying the night.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo's National History Museum was opening a new exhibit within one of its huge rooms. The items in this exhibit were donated from a private collection owned by a woman from far east. She had to be a woman in her early 20's with pale skin with white on white skin and long hair. The only thing colorful to her were her dark blue lips and red colored eyes a few noticed about her. Other then that her taste in clothing and shoes matched the natural coloring of her skin. Going by the name Lady Pena Alma Morrow, who was currently posing for pictures.

She was at a small press released about her donated private collection to this place of history for the city. Dressed in glittering gown and heels with her hair braided smiling and waving to the media. Trying her best to answer what ever questions she could as she stood by display case. In side that display was a blue and white butterfly shaped cover Lexicon labeled the White Tome. That would have its pages turned by a special machine every half hour for any to view. It just the language the tome was written in would be lost to anyone who even tried to read the a page.

"Having fun?" She was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Zip it and tell me if you have her or not." Miss. Morrow dropped her nice girl act.

He ended up showing her the image of what was the latest piece of her monstrous collection on a Iphone. This placed a smile upon Pena Alma's face since she become interested in the droids. Whose personal team was working toward bringing these creatures back through Creation Magick.

"She is awaiting to be sealed and we're ready to move on to next Star point." Damari advised her.

"Meaning you didn't place a fracture in first one...you?" She had to ask.

"Ran into a problem." He showed her his arm.

"Fix it or I'll tell Master Chaos." She voice lost it's innocent sound.

Damari ended up doing as she told him making sure the Iphone or it's images were captured by mortals' cameras. Making some time to pose for the snapshots near Pena Alma before leaving. To only end up bumping into someone[s] out side the new exhibit hall's entrance / exit way. Those someone[s] would be Archer and Maxi from the party to check the new exhibit. Who ended up standing outside the exhibit together awaiting for it to open for public viewing. Where Maxi got bumped into by Damari rushing out of the section off area looking over his Iphone.

"Dude are you blind or just..." Archer found him self cut short by Maxi.

"Don't mind him since his not use to strangers." MAxi stepped in front of Archer.

"Use to it since my bride to be gets that way too." Damari agreed with Maxi.

Both of them ended up laughing as a clueless Archer stayed behind Maxi wondering what he missed. Leaving him to stand off in the distance until Mazi was down making a new friend to watch something else. What he saw when placed eyes the backside of Lady Pena Alma Morrow wasn't sight. Attach to her back was some kind of plug that nobody else seem notice protruding from her spinal cord. That disappeared into what seemed to a unnatural shadow she was casted off. Archer would rub his eyes to see if his brain was pulling tricks to only see what he saw before was gone.

"Creepy." He whispered to him self.

He would have stepped into the off limits area to see if what he saw was real or not if it wasn't for Maxi calling his name. So he ended up turning toward the 1 of many people his hearts belonged too.

* * *

End  
Seems new trouble is just around the corner after the old comes ot end after being confrotned in a last chapter for trouble she and a new alley had caused. Doesn't mean a little tail is shared between a couple after one of the gets injured facing thsi new foe.  



	42. Chapter 38

A.N:  
God...when writing this i wasn't in the best of spirits since i missed a class that had to do with us visiting a fabric store. It seemed nobody showed up after 6:20 AM since we told to be their by six o'clock on the dot as meeting time. I was stuck there with both my parents since we spent 3 hours there after leaving our house around four-ish. So i am saying sorry in ahead of time for the short chaoter and don't forget to read and review

* * *

"I still didn't like how he treated you." Archer how to sound displeased.

Maxi ended up throwing his pants at him saying his jealous issues were something he needed to get over. Reminding him they both had just used his family home theater room as outlet for their sexual desires. All because the museum plans they had fell through after bumping into Damari. The guy wasn't any help in flirting with Maxi while the chatted about the new exhibit. That ended with them exchanging phone personally information since Damari worked in a small company. Similar to the massive one Lexaeus and Cloud had been running since before their children were born.

Only made Archer angry enough to drag Maxi back to Mizuno Tenou household where both would have argued. Instead ended up having the most aggressive sexual act took place between them. In only the room in Maxi's whole home that was sound proof enough to silence the noises they made. That came to an end now with satisfied Archer and Maxi who still had a few issues to work out.

"It was all business related." Maxi finally spoke.

"Did he know that?" Archer asked pulled on his pants.

Maxi ended up rolling his eyes at him as he pulled his shirt on how not noticing Archer's arms wrapping around his waist. Then pulled him into a still uncovered chest made of defined abs and toned pecs. Being asked 1 more time who he loved more as familiar nibbling would begin on back of his ear. Before he could caved the door to what supposed to be a locked room ended up opening. Behind it was Xavier holding a wooden bowl and jar of popcorn cornels arguing with Lex.

"I at least send a quick text message about running off since you know I worry." Lex made his point known.

"Fine, But next time..." Xavier spotted something.

Lex had to clap on the lights in the room to notice what made Xavier instantly quiet up that didn't agree with him. Since in the front row of the home theater room were to half dressed boys about to go at it, AGAIN. What clothes both weren't wearing laid in the backer rows or floors at any one's feet.

"I'll go tell your parents, called everyone body, and tell them we found them," Xavier sighed. "Just don't hurt Archer that badly."

Lex allowed him to give him a quick squeezed before he ran off to leave Maxi and Archer to suffer. Where all 4 of their cell phones would go unanswered when mass text message came from Mina. It red by any of them it would inform them to come to a cosmetics store called Beauty 4 You. For some talent pageant called the Mrs. Lady Contest the cosmetics was hosting. All to look for the new spokesman for a line of new make-up from Black Moon cosmetics called Otafukuya.

That Mina had to sign up for since she started using Black Moon cosmetics since she turned 12. It just the 4 friends she wanted to be her for yet another pageant weren't answering their cells or sailor communicators. So she was stuck with her plan B that had to do with Fuu and Percy among the others. As a possible rival Mina met during the meet-and-greet for the contestants of this contest. This rival was a fellow blond haired girl with Barbie doll figure going by the name Candice. Right beside her was Damari acting as her pageant coach that made Mina specious about the pair.

"Welcome those who could be with us who could make it to talent pageant for new spokesman for the line of new make-up called Otafukuya. From world famous Black Moon cosmetic company run by the Ayakshi sisters," The announcer greeted the audience. "So lets get this started."

The blank lot that was once a building turned outdoor stage where a line of girls dressed in mini-evening gowns stood. Wearing a colored sash that had the girls' last names written in glitter paint. As Mina wore a sparkling mini-dress with a yellow skirt with a flowing ribbons and crossing, then straps, red top. With matching red ribbon in her long, blond, hair and red flats to stand out. Who looked out to the audience and 2 chosen judges sitting on a table in front of them. 1 of the judges were 1 of the Ayakshi's sister Avery here to represent her family's company. 2nd would be owner of the Beauty 4 You a 31 year old brunette man dressed semi-casual named Lanban Tafuku.

Both working together to pick the most outstanding girl their minor contest would be happening before them. Not knowing a fully cloaked dressed woman dressed in white stood feet away. From Avery to copy her memories of certain events that happen on the grounds of Beauty 4 You. Who started her enchantment under the layers of white robes she wore to block her hands. From line of sight anyone would have if they stared at gestures she made with each one her fingers.

"Images buried with a converted mind of former ice," She whispered. "Make your selves known to me."

She pulled the layers of her cloak aside to show she was holding a blank jewel in shape of snow flake. Center of the jewel glowed like a the moon on cloudy night that gave off a invisible beam of energy. That passed through anyone else that got in front of it as it flew toward it tended target. Being the back side of a sitting Avery filling out one of many charts assigned to the girls. when that braided haired woman was hit she stopped her writing and froze in place. Wouldn't sit will with her fellow judge who notice right off she was writing or talking with him.

He quickly lifts a hand toward her shoulder to gently shake her out of her trance a sharpen white feather. Was tossed at him from the stage by Candice after she sheds her human form to stop him. That would skew the center of his hand shattering bone and slicing muscle tissue as it landed.

"I am sorry human, but interfering with my master's plans is something i can't let you do." Candice walked off the stage.

Another feather appeared in her hand as she stopped a few feet away from the table telling him he had to die. So just when she was about to toss the feather in-between his eyes a gold chain shoots. Out toward her single hand knocking the feather from her hand while New Super Sailor Venus. Beside her was a New Super Sailor Saturn and Blue Mage not surprised something like this happen.

"I may have let one winged ruined my chances of winning my first pageant," Venus retracts her heart chain. "Doesn't mean I'll 1 of you to do it again."

Candice didn't care for being compared to 1 of the Fallen Winged who had caused trouble before hand. So she waved her unhurt hand in front of her summoning cloud of sharpen feathers around her. She pointed to the 2 sailors and sorcer saying Venus had allot of growing up to do. Before lowering her hand to release the feathers before turning back to the Lanban to get rid of him. Not like she had the chance to when Blue Mage ended up casting a minor shield spell to block the feathered The spell he used was called Storm of Summoning As he left the Saturn and Venus to protect them selves.

"Death's Dance." Saturn slashes the air with his weapon repeatedly, creating floral spirits taking the hit from the feathers.

To only have Venus run toward the Good Winged calling out to her in taunting matter as loud as she could. When the insulted didn't work Venus ended up summoning a heart shaped Boomerang to her hands. Using it in a move she called Heart Croissant Boomerang followed by a stream of colored hearts. That would be hurled at the Good Winged who was about to launch her sharpen feathers. As the hearts ended up draining her energy to point she was brought her knees on the stage.

"Damari help me." Candice called out to him.

He stood in the shadows holding to crystal figurines in the shape of unicorns waving is head back and fourth. Mouthing the words he had a old cake shop and unguarded storage room to a make-up shop to taint. So he ended up walking away from Candice when a joint move form Saturn and Venus finished her.

* * *

"You look filmier?" Asuna swore she seen Damari before.

"Will no a days don't we all look alike." He tried to sound calm.

"No since body alteration surgery, extreme tattooing and body piecing, and others things help someone people become the individual they want to be. " Asuna answered him.

"True, but I am all natural blonde." He ended up winking at her.

She blushed while directing him toward the 2nd floor where the book store was awaiting for him. Making sure to not attract attention to him self since a few people could identify him. Lucky when he got to the 2nd floor there weren't any moon cats to stop him from his task. That had him hiding a poison crystal somewhere on the 2nd floor if a interpretation hadn't stopped him. That interpretation would come in the back of the shop where Reno was found bothering Yukio. She was saying no to Reno's offer about a quickie in the back of the shop to pass the time.

"Now leave me alone so I could..." Yukio noticed Damari.

She watched Damari mess with poison crystal that came to life releasing it negative energy pulses. Effecting Yukio and Reno bringing both of them to their knees leaving Damari to escape rather easily.

"Hope you all have fun with my little gift since I've got one to plant." Damari says his goodbyes.

Before warping out the room that would leave behind a damage area of burnt book shelves and scorned carpet. Leaving his gift to start spreading a toxic energy that was similar to Chaos' own energy. That left Yukio and Reno to suffer under the full power of what would a growing energy. So both would try to reach for their transformation items in order to take the item out. To only become paralyzed by the energy that would repeatedly hit them as they even tried moving. Before either one could transform they both ended up unable to move or call for help from down stairs.

Leaving the whole 2nd floor to be filled with this negativity as the life was slowly choked Yukio and Reno. Would stay like that not expending as the furniture and shelves filled with books were unaffected.

"Yukio and Reno..." Asuna came running up from the stairs.

When she came in contact with the energy on the top of the stairs she reached out to her transformation band. Instead of transforming in her sailor form she ended up casting a star based spell.

"Star light, star bright, first star i seen tonight...shine on me you blazing might," She chanted. "Lance of Starry Nighte."

She ended up releasing a golden spear made up of starry light that was thrown as the place the crystal laid. Before she fell to her knees as the air from her lungs started to be drained from her. To slowly come an end when her spear ended up shattering the crystal upon the front desk's surface. As it fell into pieces a energy that had already built up over the few minutes it was growing. Just faded away as the 3 who almost died lost their lives to the energy breathed once more. As for the energy it self left the walls of the shop before fading into an empty exist.

"I goofed." Asuna finally figured out who the blonde guy reminded her of.

"You think..." Reno was silenced by Yukio.

Yukio ended up putting him right under the front desk where the pieces of the crystal fell into spiky red hair. Where he would send the better part of the day picking the small piece out of his hair. Leaving all the girls to swarm around Yaragi just returning from the local potion shoppe telling him what happen.

"One at a time," Yaragi always had a hard time understanding them all. "One at a time."

As he got around to allowing the each girl take their turn to speak leaving Reno to handle the shop. Xavier and Lex ended up coming through the back on the first floor unable to stay at the Mizuno Tenou household. After having their movie day ruined by Archer and Maxi in home theater room. To only be greeted by a empty storage room and kitchen they stepped into looking for someone.

"Did we miss something?" Xavier ended up asking Lex.

"Other then Mina's phone call about some pageant..." Lex shrugged. "Then no."

"There you 2 are!" Laksha leapt onto Lex's broad shoulders.

Tsukasa just stayed at Xavier's feet with Diana right behind him saying what happen was just a minor situation. Not like Laksha cared as she ended up hissing at Tsukasa and Diana to leave them alone. Made of sent Diana running with tears of fear pouring from her little eyes as Tsukasa stayed in place.

* * *

With nothing left but a crystal left of the Good Winged that tried to keep stopped anyone from waking Avery. To only fail at the hands of 2 sailors and Sorcer who would collect her crystal afterward. Allowing the Mrs. Lady talent Contest to on as planned after Avery supposedly woke. Admitting to having the most odd dreams of reacting her days a minion to Black Moon Clan. To only be greeted by her fellow business partner and other fellow pageant members concerned for her. As attention was turned to her A retreating Zima walked away with a skull shaped bead.

"Had any better luck then me." Damari materialized in front her.

"Does this prove anything?" She asked showing him the skull.

"We're going to need to plant this." He removed the 2nd crystal from his pocket.

Zima took over since Damari failed the last 2 times to claim a Star Point like Lady Morrow wanted. Allowing him to stick around since she wasn't for defending self in any form of battle against the sailors. So after seeing Damari singularly teleport the bead over to their lady they walked away. Toward the Beauty 4 You building that was still opened for business despite the pageant. So a single clerk was left to watch the front desk as another one would help any customers walking in.

Not like either one of them got a chance to greet anyone as a sleeping mist entered the doorway undetected. In walked Zima with Damari behind her saying it was the sailors who got in his way. Not like the woman cared about what he had to say as she looked for a suitable place for the crystal. That she ended up placing on a perfume display while asked why their lady wanted things to do with Star Point.

"She was created around the time the Black Moon clan came and were defeated." Zima tried to remember.

"Like in natural birth or a kind of magical thing..." Damari looked the lipsticks over.

"A natural birth with magical touch that progressed her to the age she was now." Zima was about to activate the crystal.

Before she could remove the sealing ring form around crystal's edge it would he snatched from her hands. By Coldfang as Thorn head-butted Damari before the guy could launch an counter move. Off both wolves ran to the entrance/exit of the shop where Keybearer Xavier on his motorcycle stood. He ended up removing his helmet while taking he item from Coldfang's mouth.

"So this is the so called poison crystal my aunts told me about when I was little," Xavier looked the item over. "Coarsely I thought those bed time stories were bunch of BS until I became a Keybearer."

He ended up dismounting his bike while removing the black sash around his waist he wrapped around the crystal. That he tied up and gave to Coldfang with orders to take it to Reks as Thorn stayed behind. Before hiding behind his bike for cover when Damari tried to blast him out of angry. Ended with his bike acting as a shield before Xavier was greeted by someone just arriving rather late.

"Traffic, right?" Xavier guessed the excuse New Super Sailor Uranus would use.

"You try driving around Tokyo with this whole pageant business." Uranus hatred how he had drive here.

"Excuse me boys, but your forgetting about us." Damari called to them.

He was answered with a frozen blast from New Super Sailor Mercury and Keybearer Archer's moves. Mercury went with Ice spheres where these spheres of ice floated around him before being shooting out toward Zima and Damari. Combined with Archer's newest keyblade move screaming skull ring. That become 1 and made a frozen circle of skulls and ice sphere hit both of them. Didn't do any damage to either one of them since Zima ended up using her white cloak as a shield.

"Want to join in?" Uranus asked Xavier.

"Reached my limit," Xavier was having a hard time standing. "injured remembered."

Uranus remembered Xavier wasn't able to due certain things with his bruised hip and recovering ankle. So he ended up pulling Xavier to his good foot while telling him this was his last heroic stand. Until he was some-what healed since he having a questionable stability over being to stand. Missing out on where Damari and Zima getting away through same stunt they had pulled before. Along with the announcement of the winner of this business' talent contest being Minako Aino.

Since they all ended up just sending simple text message that told all they would tell them later. Where their gave Mina their congrats for winning yet another pageant before going back to Mizuno Tenou household; with Archer riding Xavier's bike. The whole time Xavier would worry about Archer and his bike while he wasn't allowed to do anything. Leaving him in Lex's minor care until they got back in their shared room. Didn't stop Xavier from giving Lex Nike air zoom vapor jet 4.2 cleats. That had been hidden under the bed the whole time awaiting to be given to Lex.

"In my shoe size...nice." Lex looked into the box.

"I wanted to give them to you around Christmas..."

Xaveir was able to finish his sentence when Thorn decided to join him upon the bed saying Coldfang made it. Before yawning and settling down on foot of the bed falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Welcome my new memory bead." Lady Pena Alma strung the skull shaped bead onto a necklace.

She ended turning thanking Damari and Zima for slightly giving her something from their many failures. Both were in some what agreeable mood with Zima healing over Damari's hurt frame.

"Even if a I lost Winged from one of my creator collection 2 possible Star Points," Lady Pena Alma happily greeted them. "Since I got simple memory charm out of it."

She ended up smiling at them to as she placed her necklace on it hold before reaching over toward a porcelain figurines. This small statues were of individual girls with sad expressions holding umbrellas. Where 1 of them would be picked up by Lady Pena Alma who walked it over toward a window.

"You think the Sailors of this world know about Rain spirits?" Lady Pena Alma asked Damari and Zima.

"No since a weather witch is all they have." Damari remembered seeing Wendy at Fallen Moon.

Zima would ended up opening the window for Lady Pena Alma magical since she didn't want get her master's way. Where she watched the figurine fade from her sight as clouds outside changed. Leaving Lady Pena Alma to close the window saying it was time for them to leave for appointment. Ignoring the image of a sad girl in a in black and white clothing with long white hair. Holding a black umbrella with torn edging who slightly appeared in front of the window before fading away.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Seems a unnatural down pour appears above the city that makes young maidens deeply sadden for some reason. That starts to effects the girls with in the gang in way that makes their loved ones worry.


	43. Chapter 39

A.N:

Didn't know what i was going to write when I even start typing this just days ago with the chaos that has been going in my life. So here it is for all to enjoy as you don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

In what seemed to is a park's meadow surrounded by violets and purple roses stood Maxi face to face with girl. Her black clothes and long white hair does not want attracted her attention toward her. It was the eyes she used to look upon him as she twirled the ripped up umbrella in her hands. Told him she was of the Astral Plane as the environment around them was drenched in water.

"...The one favored by ice," The girl spoke. "Glad to finally meet you."

He couldn't the find the words to speak to the girl naming her self Rehan as she commented on his taste in nightwear. Not like he planned on meeting her in his pajamas with bed head after going to sleep. So he ended up rolling his eyes at her trying not to giggle before speaking to her.

"Is this a haunting of some kind?" He ended up asking.

Answer he got was it was time for him to wake when she ended up reaching out from under her umbrella. With one hand that would press up against her chest knocking him over gently. The only words he got from her were 'hurry' as he disappeared into a hole that some how appeared behind him. As he fell through he went from falling into massive puddle to waking up. When he woke he ended up screaming the word wait loud to enough to where he woke everyone. Who was sleeping within the confinements of his room since 3 of them were here for different reasons.  
Was Starting with Archer in his own nightwear sleeping on the floor of Maxi's bedroom in his own sleeping bag. Then both wolves sleeping on Maxi's bed since Lex kicked them out of his shared room. All 3 of them were wondering what was wrong with Maxi since he was too old for have night terrors.

"You want us to get your parents or something?" Thorn mumbled in half-sleeping state.

"Um...or we could get your brother if you wanted..." Coldfang yawned.

Archer just ended up falling back on to his pillow allowing the wolves to watch after woken Maxi. They didn't get an answer form him since he laid back down facing one f his bed room windows. Outside the closed glass windows was a yet another unnatural rain come Crystal Tokyo. Unlike the others that were created out of magical hatred from a single foe this one was different. Because it was formed from a pinned up sadness a spiritual being would ended up releasing. It seemed this being was reaching out to someone with an attachment to water like her.

So she hoped he and his friends would stop her soon

"Making some unwanted friends aren't we." Damari found Rehan.

The spirit he spoke too didn't lay an eye on him as she sat atop a glass building label green house. That was housed on the campus of Neo Tenchi Academy for the Gifted closed during Winter Break Would be opened up within a week since Spring-Fall semester was going to start soon. With an opening ceremony surrounding the newest addition to the angel mural after Xavier's drawing was approved.

"You still attached to this place." Damari asked her.

"What am I to do?" She finally spoke with a question.

"She just wants to try to lay one of the crystals ." Damari gave their lady's orders to her.

"I must ask about this...why does she want the star points?" Rehan had to know.

Damari then pointed her toward the glittering Crystal Palace as she was told about their Lady's obsession. How a young noble by the name Pena Alma watched the construction of the building. From behind lock windows of a magical shield house she grew to love and adore. When she reached adulthood she made a clear choice to make the Palace of Crystal her own. So she started to collect any means to get to her goal like what was happening right now.

"Such a strange dream." Rehan amused.

Damari ended up stepping off the ledge of the glass building telling her to stop swimming around in the Sailors' Dreams. Not like she was going to listen as she spun her umbrella around while closing her eyes.

* * *

Mina's and Xavier's hair coloring, But Kendra long hairstyle

Edea's eye coloring, but Raine's eye shape

the lips of Percy's smart mouth, but Lex's smirk

Archer's taste in gold jewelry, but the stones came in Maxi's hair coloring

Avatar's hand structure, but had Akane slender fingers

Aaron's eyebrows, but eyebrow shape

Sakura's jaw line, Ackie's nose, Snow's highlights, and Lightning's skin tone

Was one of many pieces of a newly painted angel that had been added to the angel mural an admission building. On the grounds of Neo Tenchi Academy for the Gifted that had its plans ruined. This so-called plans were a special ceremony was to honor the person chosen add to the mural. Would be rained out and even canceled by a downpour that started the night before around midnight.

So instead of an outdoor festival located on south part of campus hosted by school staff and teachers. A white tent standing next to the newly dried section of the mural would be found with the headmaster under it. This headmaster was personally welcoming any students who showed up. Using their own umbrella's as a form of cover from the countless drops of water pouring down on them. All here before classes for the new Spring-Fall semester began for them all. Its just a few people and the person who created the newest addition weren't among the crowd.

Since at the moment they were checking something else out

In the form of the 2 and half floor with attic and basement town house Lex wanted him and Xavier to move into. That all had to check out after hearing the news from Archer's mouth that wasn't supposed to be known. Getting 1-way ride to from Grace in her new hybrid SUV that seated them all. Giving everyone the chance to look around the building that would a new home to 4 of his or her friends. Upon stepping into the plainly decorated area the noise of a crying woman was heard. Maxi's word analyzer on his netbook couldn't make put the words the woman seem to mumble.

Where technology failed Kendra's 6th made up when the sight of a transparent figure was seen once in living room. Before fading away leaving behind a sealed crystal and folded piece of paper. On the mantle of the living room that would be approached by Fuu with Kendra behind him. As they Fuu reached for the folded piece paper that turned out to be a poorly written note. The sealed crystal ended up tipping over and rolling off the mantle into Kendra's hand with ease.

"I think Reks is going to have a matching set of these." Kendra sensed nothing wrong with what fell into her hands.

Fuu ended up handing the note off to Maxi to make out asking if he could look around with Diamond. The yes came and off those two went to join the many others leaving behind Kendra in Lex and Xavier's presence. Reminding the red head that Avatar was working double time at the Crystal Palace. Since B-19 had left with Pacifica, Nobara, and James for their own home planet.

"I am getting a tour or we standing around..." Kendra didn't like the tension.

Lex ended up relieving some of the pressure forming by giving this so-called tour around the first floor. Leaving Xavier alone to walk up to the 2nd floor silence he already knew what the 1st level looked around. So he ended up releasing Coldfang and Thorn to follow him up the stairs as company. Catching a short glance of a woman in black in one standing in middle of the stairs staring. That they would pass through since she didn't say anything as water poured from her eyes. As they walked through her these heart aching feelings of sorrow and some form of shame. Wouldn't last long when her image ended up fading living the wolves to crawl up the stairs more quickly.

"Guy wait up!" Xavier chased after him.

Not like either one of those wolves were going to slow down after seeing something out of a horror movie. Who made their way toward the first opened door to the right leading into an already set up bedroom. Had a standard queen-size bed with only 1 nightstand and chest of drawers to right of the room. Coming with a closet and bathroom all in one that could be found behind a single door. In 1 of the corners of the room the wolves settled ready to exchange words with their master. Who clasped on to the bed after walking into the room after chasing the wolves.

"You starting to hate something or me?" Xavier tried to speak through gasping breaths.

"No, they were running from the sight of me." A woman's voice answered him.

Before an answer could be spoken the woman's form started to take on a more solid form before them. Her appearing image was that of the woman Maxi and Edea had dreamed about the night before. Making Xavier take hold of his key chains as the woman lowered her umbrella to close it.

"So your name?" She asked Xavier. "Since can call me Rehan."

This was something Xavier didn't want to give as the woman raised her closed umbrella awaiting an answer. Who ended up telling him her own name as footsteps followed by Lex calling out to Xavier. Coming from the stairs well made heads turn and didn't' sit well with her in some way. So before vanishing completely she held out her closed umbrella with glowing red eyes.

"I am not ready to let you go." She dropped her umbrella.

Just when Lex entered the room with Kendra following behind him they witnessed the umbrella burst into black ribbons. His waist grabbed Xavier when a few of those ribbons headed his way. Where he was pulled in between Lex and Kendra as the ribbons ended up sealing the windows to the room. Along with every other door or window outside the very room by the ribbons. That some how ended up leaving the room even doorway being blocked by 3 teens.

"Have fun in my wonderland." Rehan would end up leaving.

As the all openings in this building were slammed shut alarming the habits of within or outside the room. Rehan's crying voice came shooting through halls telling all instead of taking this Star Point for her lady. She would instead lock them in this location and watch them try to escape from this place.

"If you all some how get free of this place," She playfully teased. "I'll tell you everything."

After that announcement to her mice in this maze everyone ended up meeting half way in-between. All on the 2nd floor after checking each and every opening within the house after searching from top to bottom. Every window or door would not open not matter how hard any of them tried. If anyone peered out a keyhole of a door or beyond the glass of a window they didn't see their world. Instead they saw endless rows of rain on the back lot of a familiar looking meadow.

So the idea of calling out toward their parents or even a fellow sailor for help did come up, and was tried. Cell phones and Sailor Communicators got nothing but static when numbers being dialed, and all communication channels. That ended with all looking to Fuu for some form of magical help to get a call out.

"Anyone has a mirror..." Fuu looked to the girls.

Mina volunteered to hand over her silver clam shaped compact from the depths of her orange clutch. It just wouldn't be given to Fuu in one piece since Rehan had other ideas as she interfered with exchanged. By shooting a water-based liquid from nowhere that would cover the compact. Forcing Fuu to make Mina drop the item on to the floor being eaten away as he put up shield. To deflect a powerful psychic blast that had been launched form no where right at them both. That ended up bouncing off the shield and into a wall rather harshly placing a hole where it landed.

"That had to be..." Mina weakens in her knees.

Before she could fall further into Fuu's embrace if the shield around her and him wasn't dismissed around them. Where she was handed over to Percy just when her knees gave out on her as fear set in. Off guard Fuu got tackle hugged by a concerned Diamond in the tightest of ways. Where he ended up assuring him like many times before that he wasn't going to die any time soon.

"Now can you please calm down so we can figure a way out of here." Fuu tried to pry Diamond off him.

Not like getting the blue haired prince off him was easy as both of wolves started to growl at what was left of Mina's compact. The metallic liquid gave off a glittering glow that slowly turned into metallic droplets. Levitating into the air for a second or 2 taking the shape of sharpen spirals. That would have gone shooting toward the teens if it weren't for quick transformations of a few.

Starting with New Super Sailor Neptune using her WaterSpouts to coat the spirals in her own water. As New Super Sailor Mercury used his winter's Revenge to then freeze the wet objects over. That made those sharpen objects fall to the ground covered in frozen chucks at their feet.

"We're not playing you twist game for your amazement," New Super Sailor Venus yelled. "So either let us go or ..."

"We end your exist." New Super Sailor Saturn shrugged.

"How can you eve kill a ghost to begin with?" Archer had asked.

This got the large rug he, Akane, and the wolves were standing on pulled out form under them. As they went falling on the harden floor under them the pulled up rug bursts into flames in mid-air. To only be put out by a minor water element spell from Blue Mage with New Super Sailor Pluto behind him.

"You need to let go of me and get a hold of your cousin," Blue Mage had to remind Pluto. "...Or I'm taking that ring back."

Pluto hatred how Blue Mage pulled that rare threat of calling off the engagement to get him to do certain favors. So bringing fourth Garnet Orb from a top the Keystaff as the others started to watch their backs.

"Dazzling Ringing!" Pluto quietly whispered to the brightly red sphere within the heart shaped frame. Where the images of Reks from the time he was baby to his adult stage appeared like slide show. That stopped at current image of bored Reks sitting in on a monthly City Council meetings bored out of his mind. That was making him wish he left with the others to be there for unveiling of Xavier's angel, Or at lease be some where else. As he listened to representatives from around Tokyo bring up topics. Some of these were important matters as others were mindless situations of less importance. To only have that interruption came in the form of a Diamond's voice within his mind. Not like he was going to start thinking he was going crazy with what he been through half his life.

So he ended up taking the opportunity to call a minor break when his cousin's voice yelled out for his help. Followed by the noises of furniture being thrown over someone's head followed by screaming. Only pushed Reks' concern when he couldn't hear Diamond's voice calling to him. Made he mentally call out to Diamond for some form answer that came in form of Percy. Telling him to shut up followed by Fuu saying they were fine as he tried to explain what was going on.

"...A parallel what?" Reks tried to understand.

Fuu had to release one of his Crystal Beasts to use in combo move with Xavier using his Beastly Balance. Before going on about needing to use New Sailor Pluto communication move into order to contact someone. He was their only choice since he was current Champion of Love and Justice.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we got a spirit to either seal away or send to the afterlife." Archer ended up saying the good-byes.

"Archer!" Mercury yelled for him.

The shuffling sound came after what to be either a table or door cracking in half followed growling wolves. That had Xavier telling them to die down as he took over talking to Reks it seemed. Who ended their conversation when Akane's sounded like she was screaming pass him. Saying something about broken table pieces coming to life and trying to eat the pieces of keybearer uniform.

"So see you if you ever get here." Xavier's voice left Reks.

This left the blonde king rather stunned at what to do since he still trying process what he was told. Along with shocked on how one of Pluto's newest moves able his cousin to contact him mentally. So he ended touching the closed brooch that held his Silver Moon Crystal pinned to his tie. Making him quietly prey or wish to the Goddess that his friends come back safe to him, or at least make it out alive.

"Forgive me for not being there." He looked to window.

Beyond that window's glass was the skyline of Crystal Tokyo filled with sky-high buildings covered in rain clouds. Among those skyscrapers was the clock tower of Neo Tenchi Academy standing proud. Who would have allowed tears to come to his clear blue eyes if it weren't appearance of 2 people. One of them was his now 2-year-old daughter Xion beside her new playmate Mizuki. Both dressed in matching rain gear and holding hands with nanny Setsuna Meioh behind them.

"She insisted on seeing you with Mizuki instead of doing her daily lessons," Setsuna tried to apologize. "Please don't be angry..."

Reks couldn't answer her as the image of Xion hand in hand with Mizuki smiling her pretty black hair off. That remind him of when he was her age hugging his Luna P toy surrounded by his own friends. Only added to the situation of him not being there for his trapped friends at this moment.

"Daddy," Xion noticed Reks mood. "You alwight...?"

" 'Cause youw sad like my aunties when they do w`ong things," Mizuki agreed with Xion. "They are always doing w`ong things."

Reks ended up kneeling down to their height so he could pat them o their little heads before remembering something. That had him picking up his daughter as Mizuki stood at Setsuna's feet. Where both children witnessed Reks asking their nanny if she knew anyone about inter-dimensional travel.

* * *

The 2nd floor of a certain town house was totally trashed with pieces of what was once furniture everywhere. Bare floors and burned up carpets covered the walking area keybearers or Sailors were on. All was seeking some form of protective shelter from any of the unexpected attack from the hunted hallway. Waiting for Mercury to finish scanning the over all house so the ghost could be found.

"There." Xaveir was done with Thorn.

Thorn then nuzzled his injured back left paw mentally cursing how he sprained his paw when dodging. That left him sitting in the lap of New Super Sailor Uranus after Keybearer Xavier wrapped up his paw. As Coldfang stayed by sides of New Super Sailor Mars and Venus among the others observing.

"Aww the puppy want to be put out his misery?" Rehan asked Thorn directly.

Having her face appeared right in her face was something that made Thorn duck his face in Uranus' chest. As Xavier grabbed for his keyblade the Lion's Heart he would end up pointing at Rehan's face. Like she cared since the sight of Thorn weakly sitting before her was a joyous site. Since she fed her urge of ending his life by her ghostly hands before she moved on to Coldfang.

Its just she wouldn't have time to further tease or taught them like she wanted when a new face appeared. Who took hold of Eternal Moon rod within his gloved hands when eh got close enough to her. Calling out the words Glimmering Wave, to battle creating a mutli-waves of holy energy. That came shooting out of the Tiare he waved around in the air before them in twirling manner. Making Rehan back off completely as the one extra revealed them self to be New Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sorry lady, but I sort of like having Thorn around." Moon stepped forward.

He dismissed the Eternal Moon rod while apologizing to all for missing out on this fight that he would approach. If it wasn't for Rehan trying to counter-attack him for what he had done to her. That got her attacked by New Super Sailor Jupiter using her Lightning pressure, action move that electrocuted her repeatedly.

"Once you go down," Jupiter warned her. "You stay down."

Rehan then started to take a more solid form saying if she ends up failing at this task given to her. Her owner would end up placing her back in a locked cabinet for Goddess' knows for how long. Where an unlikely offer came from Moon when eh was told about her own offer to the them. So Moon allowed his grandfather's Moon Wand appear into his single gloved right hand.

"Moon Healing Escalation." Moon allowed the words to come for his lips as he slowly waved the wand in upward position. Releasing a lit foggy mist wrapping itself around him as he came to stop after filling the air. Around him as he started to form a golden circle in front of him in this golden light right in front of Rehan. That would swallow her whole when Moon was done releasing the finished move in matter of seconds.

* * *

"2 miniature versions of my angel for a Princess Xion Selena Tsukino and a Mizuki Von Cartel." Xavier handed over framed copies of his painting.

Xion happy took her gift with in her little arms she ended up running over to show to her father and nanny. Leaving Mizukito stand behind his older brother staring at his gift through curious eyes. That got him picked up by Lex in whooshing matter to fast he tightly held the frame.

"Mooncat got you tongue?" Lex asked Mizuki.

"No, Uncle Lex since Laksha is acting what aunties call b*****y." Mizuki hugged his drawing.

"Mizuki where did you learn to say b****y?" Xavier wasn't happy with what he said.

Percy was kept from encouraging Mizuki to say the word by his sister and Mina as others just watched. Mizuki ended up saying since Auntie Michiko was still gone he been in his other aunties' care. It seemed those 4 woman weren't actually behaving the want parents were supposed to act. Leaving the white haired Mizuki to learn certain words a 2 years old shouldn't even be using.

"Your staying with us until Michik comes back..." Xavier didn't want Mizuki to have his childhood.

Lex didn't like that unexpected event that took place since his plans for his date night with Xavier were romantic one. That would be ruined since a 2nd floor needed to be cleaned up after all this.

* * *

Within the Crystal Palace lower floors where members of the royal family lived a single room was occupied. Behind a double set of solid oak doors that had single image Good Winged carved into them. Was a dimly lit room with painted walls of pale moon coloring in pattern of smooth strokes. With only a few covered windows as 1 led to small balcony with a grand view of the city. As a crescent moon shaped dresser and armoire sat near by an antique wire frame bed

with silken sheets.

Upon that bed was a Diamond dressed in pajamas that matched his hair coloring as he sat beside Fuu. Whose choice in nightwear were loose fitting and white coloring as the book of Legendary Beasts rests in his lap. Opened to the section about spiritual beings Fuu seemed to be looking over. Looking over his shoulder would be Diamond reading each and every word with his own eyes.

"You done..." Fuu knew what Diamond was doing.

"I never knew their were high spirits that controlled simple elements." Diamond laid back.

Fuu ended up closing the book up he placed on the only nightstand on his half of the bed he and Diamond shared. Before he knew it he was pulled back in to the lush bed by Diamond wanting to cuddle.

"No fooling around tonight." Fuu clapped off the lights.

Like Diamond cared as he snuggled up Fuu under the silken sheets falling into a peaceful slumber slowly. Not knowing a few rooms down in a similar room that had a larger balcony and circular bed. Reks and Hope were found about to settle in for the night them selves after they saw Xion to bed. Both were in comfortable embrace chatting about what had taken place just hours ago. Above their headboard was a shelf filled with only items prized them from the many years they been together. Among those items was a familiar white figurine with a smile on her face instead of a frown.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Time for a annual new years celebration at a private mountion resort to takes place for everyone within the gang between the days after christmas and New Years eve. Its just their is a pair of Fallen Winged tend to drop by with a plan nobody really going to like.


	44. Resort

A.N:

Wrote this when I was in one of 'moods' while creating pieces of art for this story on a account that you all could check out on deviantart . com. You can find me under the name Sailorx161 and look in my Sailor Moon folder.

* * *

A resort that was once a training area for Leon Strife Leonheart to become a mountain master and a place he had married his beloved during a fall season long ago, and was former place of employment for King Endymion. Went by the new name `Celestial Springs` with new set of owners running it. Located in a rocky forest high above sea level the mountain retreat could be found by anyone. Looking for a place to train and sharpen their skills or just spend a moment with their loved one.

Would end up being closed down after Christmas season in mid-December for a special group of cliental. All their rooms and private cabins were assigned or even persevered for individual couples with in group. As only a skeleton crew would be working during this time for privacy issues. Since at the moment one of the clerks at the front desk was checking in-group of cliental rather nervously.

"Wel...welcome to Celestial Springs resort a...and if y...your welling to w...wait for someone," She tried to stop slurring her words. "To come show you to your rooms and even walk you to your room."

The clerk was filled with anxieties since the people before her front desk were familiar and famous faces she seen in news. Starting with a CEO who repaired the globally economy and known racecar driver Lexaeus. Beside him were popular author and historian Zexion with their children Maximus 'Maxi' and Alexander 'Lex'. Then known musician Demyx and Xigbar with their daughter Minako 'Mina' showed. Followed by ex-musician Axel and founder of Sacred Angel hospital Marluxia with their children Perseus 'Percy' and Kendra. As Keyblade Master Kairi was tightly gripping photographer Joseph Smith's arm leaving Akane and Archer Erio to ignore her. Ambassador Roberto he is missing a few treatments with no help from their sons Aaron Cuklen fine and Fuu Alee assured adviser Namine. So Diamond was left to cling to his parents Conversional Researcher Sapphir and Keyblade Master Roxas. Known Chef Leon was reminiscing with Olympic swimmer and violinist Cloud as their daughters Raine and Edea stood near by.

The ones who had the must attention drawn to them were the male members of the Tsukino family. Since Sora insisted he and Riku visit the theme bathes and springs as soon as they arrived. Roxas was trying to ignore his brothers' childish matters over outdoor bathes for private use. That placed Reks and Hope in a place they both didn't want to be as excited Xion Selena squealed from the arms of her Nanny. All saying they didn't want their royal titles to be used during this vacation.

"Will there be anyone else coming?" The clerk noticed a few people were missing.

She was informed that Von Cartel cluster would arrive when the evening came since they already had plans. Placing the staff on alert about a group of 7 arriving late as 2 woman arrived. Both were apart of the baggage handlers summoned by front desk to guests to their rooms, and carry their things. It's just when these 2 women neared the bags that ended placing 1 black feather. To each individual bag in sneaky matter before the items picked up by their fellow co-workers.

"Let the fun begin." Both whispered to each other.

* * *

Around that time in a familiar house where Sora and Roxas had grown up an elderly couple was being visited. By five woman with only two males of different ages among them with gifts. It's just the older male when handing over the gifts ended up sneezing rather loudly in repeated matter. He was able to cover up his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his sweater that worried their hostess. All the while he tried to holding a giggling Mizuki within his other free arm.

"Let me get you some my chicken soup to go and Miss. Von Cartel would you like the recipe." Mrs. Tsukino addressed Michiko.

The silver haired woman was in middle of checking the time on the near by wall check before answering Mrs. Tsukino. Where she reminds the kind women she already many of her recipes from other visits. So attention was turned from her toward Mr. Tsukino being surrounded by 4 other woman. Each one wanting to know what he been up too since last time he spoke with them. Leaving the youngest member of their group to explore an empty 2nd floor with company. At his feet were both the Mooncats Laksha and Tsukasa instead of his wolves like usual.

"Are you sure we should even be here?" Xavier asked worried about being caught.

He ended up being shoved into the room a Laksha turned into her human form followed by Tsukasa. His human form had long brown hair with him wearing a dark suit covered by a trench coat. His taste in shoes was something he and Yaragi shared as he pushed the blonde teen in the room. Where he passed a door to the room that had a sign on with Sora's name upon it. That didn't stop from all three of them entering a room that been used since it occupant moved out it.

Giving its newest unwanted guests a view of what a Neo-King's childhood was since pieces of it lay before them. A bed covered in sheets of characters from a cartoon show that was once loved. To framed pictures of all the New Scouts as teenagers through their Jr. High and High years. Lying on a bookshelf filled with comics and Graphic Novels that hadn't been touched for years. As single window a few feet away with a view Crystal Palace and even moon was peered out. By Xavier, when he walked around the bed to look out the window leaving his cats to look around.

"Why are we up here?" Xavier asked just staring out the window.

The cats shrugged at the just stood beside him remind him they had to move on since they had to leave soon. That was backed when he heard his named being called from the 1st floor by someone. So Xavier turned on his heel with both cats taking their human forms behind him disappointed. Speaking about some type of staff that had to be here since the other places they looked didn't have it. To only end up quieting down when they came to stairs they would walk down. At the foot of those stairs were people who being their hosts to them and his aunts as Yaragi couldn't stop sneezing.

"Find anything interesting up there?" Mrs. Tsukino asked joyfully.

Xavier just picked up both the cats saying he was looking for the bathroom before heading for the front door. Not stopping once as sneezing Yaragi followed him trying to not lose hold of Mizuki. So Xavier was stuck being his guide for when they were the first to step out of the building. Right behind them was the four women waving they good byes to Mr. Tsukino as Michiko was right behind them.

"Say hello to family for me." Mrs. Tsukino advised them.

"We will and thanks for the soup." Michiko held up the full thermos.

These goodbyes didn't last long when sneezing Yaragi activated the teleportation charm that used to get here. Where each one of them were swallowed by a symbol linked to their Sailor or keybearer form. Took them from the front porch of the Tsukino residence to front desk of the resort. Scaring the clerk on duty, who had looked away for a second to take a phone call from housekeeping. Making it hard for her to even speak or greet them as Michiko ended up reaching over the desk. For the keys to private cabin number six telling her to have a nice day before turning away.

That she ended up tossing over to Yaragi advising him to settled in with Mizuki as she needed to report in. Leaving the 4 woman to run off to where the Sailor Quartette was as Xavier was left with the Mooncats. Instead of going to look for his friends he would be force to go with Yaragi. So he ended carrying Mizuki within his arm as the Mooncats walking at his and Yaragi's feet.

"Seems your sneezing stopped." Xavier noticed his stopped.

"Only because a Fallen Winged is near by," Yaragi looked to the front desk. "What ever they have planned...we're screwed."

He hatred how his senses as a Good Winged alerted him to Fallen Winged anywhere near him or in an area. So he sighed dismissing the feelings of uneasiness he got as 2 sets of eyes watched them. Both weren't pleased with the unwanted pawns in their plan with 1 of them being a Purified Winged. So bother went forward with their plan by activating the black feathers the placed on the bags. From those feathers Chaos' energy started to slowly leak into the air.

"I can't wait to see how they act while soaking up Master Chaos' Life force." One happily squealed.

The other would activate part two of their plan by casting a net of negative energy over the area. That would blend into the environment changing it from peaceful to harsh atmosphere. Would go unnoticed by the guests replacing the staff with these disguised creatures called Akuma.

"Let the Real fun begin." Both girls vanished.

* * *

Xavier got a chance to get some practice time in with both his keyblades in Rider form when he came across a clearing. In the woods in the back of the Resort that had become a suffocating environment. So he just had to get out they're after having a joint breakfast with his aunts and Yaragi. In the company of his friends he got the chance to meet up with last at night. Where he found him-self explaining he didn't arrive or come with them before getting into training.

To only ended it all when he finally got a chance to display his improved skills behind on using a Keyblade Rider. That didn't result in him getting injured like last time since his steering and control got better. Leaving both Percy and Aaron shell shocked or even speechless as other was pleased. Who weren't given time congratulating Xavier when Coldfang and Thorn decided to join. Who stood their ground as they sensed a familiar suffocating energy that made the teens leave the resort's grounds.

"...Hungry..." A hollow was carried in a breeze.

As the breeze hit the teen spreading this alone word that brought Kendra to her knees and chilled Lex to his bones. Everyone else ended up reaching for their transformation rods leaving Reks to step. In-between both the wolves as he tightly held his Eternal Moon Article within his right hand. Where he was the first of them all to peer upon mechanical like beings in tattered clothing with lifeless eyes. Emerging from the cover of the trees they seem to have been hiding behind the whole time. As they dragged or limped along the grass covered ground-leaving death with each step. Since the path behind them was nothing but dead plants turned into brown piles of mush.

"Your highness please get back since this isn't something you shouldn't be facing," Coldfang got in Reks way. "Allow us to handle this."

Thorn didn't wait for order from Xavier or the single from Coldfang as he ended up charging forward. Targeting the womanly looking being thinking she was easier prey for him to take down. To only be corrected when the woman's metal fist rose into the air when he got near to her. Before he knew it the clenched hand came crushing down on his form to where it drove him into the very ground. Both stood under kicking up dust that expended through out the area. Blocking everyone's vision to point Xavier was held back by Lex and Coldfang stayed in Reks' way.

"I think we're going to need the Neo Sailors and Keybearers children," Coldfang called to teens. "HURRY!"

* * *

First off, Maxi took out his Crystal Change Rod up with the Mercury Crystal radiating with power as its symbol spun around. "Mercury Crystal Power!" He shouted. He spun around in spirals of water and ice transforming him into Super New Sailor Mercury.

Kendra held her Crystal Change Rod up as the Mars Crystal started to glow giving off a bright red light. "Mars Crystal Power!" She shouted. Around she twists and turns with fiery rings rose up to turn her into Super New Sailor Mars.

Raine held her Crystal Change Rod higher as the Jupiter Crystal exploded with electrical power. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" She shouted. Allowing rings of lightning and thunder to explore around her, as she became Super New Sailor Jupiter.

Mina was the last of the Inner Sailors to use her own Crystal Change Rod with the Venus Crystal to transform. "Venus Crystal Power!" She shouted. Ribbons of stars and hearts swirled all around her, as she became Super New Sailor Venus.

Lex was next for outer Sailors as he held up his Crystal Change Rod and the Uranus Crystal that reacted. "Uranus Crystal Power!" He shouted. A whirled wind of boulders swarmed around him as he turned into Super New Sailor Uranus.

Edea took her Crystal Change Rod and Neptune Crystal to suit up. "Neptune Crystal Power!" She shouted. The water from the sea of Neptune swallowed her whole, as she became Super New Sailor Neptune.

Diamond was next with his Crystal Change Rod and Pluto Crystal. "Pluto Crystal Power!" He shouted. To only have this strange mist consumes his form turning him into Super New Sailor Pluto.

Percy was the last of the Outer Sailors to transform with his Crystal Change Rod and Saturn Crystal shining brightly. "Saturn Crystal Power!" He shouted. Beams of destructive energy came up as he turned into Super New Sailor Saturn.

Reks was the last to go as he held up the golden heart with the gems of all his Sailor friends on his Eternal Moon Article. "Moon Eternal Power!" He shouted. White feathers and moon dust swirled all around him, as he became Eternal New Sailor Moon.

Akane, Archer, and Xavier had taken hold of their Keychains out as they changed as well. "Keyblade Power Take Form!" They both shouted. Their Keychains exploded in array of colors that wrapped around their forms, and morphed them into Keybearers. Wearing armor shoulder pads placed on there left arms with coloring of they're key blades.

* * *

During their transformations the dust cloud had given away for anyone to look upon a crater before them. This was where Keybearer Xavier split from the group ignoring Uranus' pleas to him. Running head long toward the crater where he found Thorn laying on his right side and in unconscious state. Making an unsuspecting Xavier fall to his knees to his wolf's side not his surrounding. Since a few feet away from him with the same area was the creature that had harmed Thorn. So it started to walk toward them when a smell of great sorrow and disappear enter the air. Its just words of warning from the Sailors fellow Keybearers fell on Xavier's deaf ears when creature neared.

So in to the crater a few Sailors went to cover Xavier and Thorn

"Xav...focus for Goddess sake. " Uranus was one of the Sailors who leapt into hole. "Hurricane BlowOut." He had stepped in front of Xavier and Thorn and hit the air pocket between them and creature. Changing the air pressure to that of gale force winds in swirling mass representing a self-moving twister.

"Give him a break." Mars had landed beside Uranus. "Hellish FlameThrower." She started lowered her hands in preying pose that released this spiral cycle of flames from Mar' hottest volcano. She could aim in any direction she wanted since it headed for the creature.

The mixture of fire and wind twisted into a heated mass of air that swallows the creature whole in seconds. Allowing Lex to pick up Thorn as Mars ended up grabbing Xavier by his right wrist pulled him to his feet. This was where the crater was emptied, as it became an uncovered store charring a creature of metal.

"HAVE YOU LOST IT?" Coldfang asked as she approaches Mars and Xavier.

Where she ended up leaping upon Xavier when Mars left him to stand on his own 2 feet before Coldfang. Who ended up releasing her angry when she looked into his eyes and just licked his cheek. As he reached out to her white fur a sore Thorn stirred in Uranus' arms wanting to be put down. Where he witnessed Keybearer Akane run from her brother's side with tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." She screamed at Xavier.

Before she could strike with a slap of pouch since was held back Neptune and Pluto just inches from Xavier face. Didn't stop from telling him and Thorn for recklessly running ahead of them all. Not trusting the people around them to come running by their side to help take the creature down. That was something that New Eternal Sailor Moon agreed with as he ended up socking Xavier for Akane. Saturn and Venus were no help in adding on to what Moon and Akane had to say verbally. As Pluto and Neptune picked looking over Thorn was placed on ground in of Uranus by Uranus. Mercury and Keybearer Archer stayed out this spat as Mars and Jupiter called out to everyone. "We forgot the other GUY." Jupiter had placed her hands on top of each other in front of her chest. "Thunders Of The Shadow!" She turned her shadow in to multi charges of unbalance electrical energy. That used a path of natural shadow toward the another creature outside the crater zone.

To sure this one stuck a few of the others Sailors joined into the 1-sided fight when Jupiter's move hit it. Neptune went with her Aquatic Mirage move that summoned water to her that use bombard the creature. Mercury ended up using his Circle of Ice, freeze move that formed a Circular ring of ice around the creature. Freezing it in place using water from Neptune's move allow Moon to move in.

"Glimmering Wave, to battle!" Moon brought fourth Excalibur to his hands he would use in only one. In single slashing motion through the mid-section of the frozen creature channeling Silver Moon Crystal power.

Turning the cut in to creature into moon dust as only 2 rounded stones colored blue landed at Moon's feet. That him kneels down to pick the stones up noticing the shiny rocks were MoonStones. Brought a smile to his face as he dismissed Excalibur not noticing a high pitched screech from the crater. Since out jumped a melted creature everyone thought was finished off by Mars' and Uranus' moves. As it leaped into air before Moon allowing it arms morph into elongated blades.

"Honey Bride's Kiss." Venus took a kissing pose with out her pointer finger un front of her lips forming spinning sets of lips. She tossed out at the creature's blade like limbs followed by her chain. Ended up wrapping around both the limbs in tight matter at the lips ended up acting as a kiss.

"Death Revolution. " Saturn used his silence glaive in a spinning and slashing motion before the creature's very face. That formed a set of deep gashes in the already melted chest of the creature made of black energy. That would started to rip into it's chest searching out for its heart to shatter appear.

"Dazzling Ringing." Pluto ended shaking his Keystaff like it was a bell releasing his sound only the creature could hear. That turned the creature in shattered chucks of metal with only a single MoonStone in it places.

As everyone else by now had calmed down and were trying to think of some way to explain this their parents. Since the reason why all their parents were here because of the yearly tradition. That happens a day or two after Christmas took place with all their parents coming to this Mountain resort. Where they would spend the rest of New Year holiday together no matter what.

"We're in for it now." Fuu released his shield.

He hadn't partaken in the fight since it started because someone had to act as a watch out or backup. So he stood back and allowed everyone else in the fight while magical locating the where the creatures came from. The trail of death those creatures left behind in forest behind gave him a great led. So he ended up releasing his Furball crystal beast with Magical GPS down that TRAIL. Not noticing two formally dressed women watching them from the cloaked location near them.

"This test run showed us something interesting about one of them."

"More like know who is the weakest link."

Both women had to keep them selves from laughing to loudly in order to not reveal them selves. Since what happen was only a trail test that proved to slightly work with what they had in mind. So both ended up going their own ways revealing who they were as they ended up vanishing in 2 separate directions. Leaving behind black feathers that would be found by Fuu's crystal beast.

* * *

Roberto was stuck watching the teens after the story that he and adults were told of what happen that morning. He just wished he were in better health since his illness' effects started acting up. So in-between his coughing fits and bandaging a hurt Thorn he kept an open eye on the teens. The 1 stuck with watching his little brother and her his playmate with help from Lex caught his attention. So he handed the gaze and sterilizes items to chatty Mina telling her to learn something. Leaving the medical care of the wolf to her and Percy as he ended up walking over to Xavier.

"Don't' feel down about Roxas' lecture about you acting irrespirable." Roberto words turned attention toward him. "It wouldn't be the last time so start developing that thick skin now."

As he kneeled down toward Xion and Mizuki as both of them called Uncle Wobewto reaching their little hands out. Allowing them both to individually gripping his point's fingers from each of his hands. That did last long when Coldfang and moon cats decided to show up sighing rather heavily. Revealing that all of them had left a room filled with yelling adults over what they were told. When Coldfang decided to lie down she welcomed the little hands of Xion and Mizuki. Leaving Laksha to carry on her argument with Luna about Xaveir careless actions that almost got him killed. Tsukasa and Artemis stayed out of that verbal spat since they already had enough of shouts. As Diana just walked into between them in disbelief of the events that had taken place. Seeking out a warm lap to sit in since the one she has been in she last interest in real fast it seemed. So in Diamond's lap she would have went if it wasn't for a black kitten with a bow around her neck. Lying there in peaceful matter as her tail swung back and fourth in front of Diana's face.

"She's gift from Miss. Von Cartel and her name is Amika." Diamond gently pets Diana.

"Meaning...what?" Diana asked rather jealous.

"She's my mooncat like you are to Reks." Diamond was somewhat happy.

Fuu ended up explaining even if Diamond had to right to throne of White Moon and Silver Millennium. Didn't mean age-old tradition of a Mooncat being given to a child of White Moon lineage. Shouldn't only be allowed to heir to the Moon Kingdom like Xion who would give one upon her 15th birthday. So here in Diamond's lap was a kitten Laksha and Tsukasa had weeks ago laid. Given to him by Michiko as a belayed Christmas gift after the party was over at Crystal Palace.

"Like I care." Diana huffed.

Before she could turn around and choose another place to sit Roberto would pick her up. Since a woman with stringy black hair pinned to the side of her face with pale skin walked by. Dressed in a hotel staff uniform that had been heavily altered in the back that showed off a tattoo. In shape of black wings that got attention from Archer, Aaron, and Percy because of the design. Ended with them getting a winked from owner of the black marking as she walked passed them.

It's the chilly feelings that followed

Kendra ended up tensing when that chilly feelings hit her in waves reminding her of way she felt that morning. She had woken to a sense of dread and build up of negative energy during her 1st night in the resort. Making her spiritually powers unable to focus no how hard she tried meditating. As Fuu was right behind her when he felt a peak in woman's magick level that seemed unnatural. Diamond may have felt something but he brushed it off, as the Wolves didn't welcome the sensation.

"I think I angered you're...whatever dogs those am." The woman noticed the wolves' growls.

Roberto ended up the woman's name while apologizing for wolves the only got him the name Carla. The rest he didn't have time to answer him or the teens when Namine decided to join them all. Saying the debate between all the adults was over and wasn't pleased with sight in front of her.

A barely covered resort employee was 'flirting' with her husband

That would end when Fuu pointed out his mother while Aaron told him to shut up wanting to see their mother get mad. Not liked it worked since Roberto dismissed this Carla to face Namine. That led to a small chat that didn't sound so well from what the teen's end as all decided to leave, and see had their parents had to say.

Leaving the Carla girl to go undetected when she left the cart behind shedding the hotel uniform for something else. That something else was a black and white lace up gown with a low neck and back. Around her neck was a black lace chocker as a set of darken butterfly wings expends from her back. That moved with her as she walked through a single wall with glowing black eyes.

"Hello little Miss. traitor." Yaragi stopped Carla in her tracks.

"You're the one who should be called that since Master Chaos always favored you," She tried to stand her ground. "Then you throw everything he gave you back in his face."

"Yeah, being used as a sextoy while being bond magical and psychically...isn't what I call...FUN!" Yaragi got sarcastic.

This was where he ended up dodge by the hair on his head that was long and pulled into a ponytail. As he ended up falling completely to the ground with deep gashes embedded in his left side. Blood started to gush from fresh wound as shirt he been wearing was a torn piece of fabric. As the creature that sent him to the ground walked from behind him with claw soaked in crimson liquid.

"After this is all over," Carla practically hissed her words. "I'm going to personally hand you over to Chaos."

She ended up vanishing from a creature to take on the form of scared hotel employ that came across Yaragi. Who casted a silence spells upon Yaragi so he couldn't try to tell anyone what had happen. Leaving him to lie there as puddle of blood formed as help came in form of anyone whom heard the woman's screams. Came running to scene before them, its just they needed a stomach to approach. That is what Marluixa and Sapphir had since others were either to horrified or shell shocked to move.

So other did as best they could keep the teens from a scene that took place right under their noses. As the woman was asked by Roxas and Kairi if she saw anything during this 'attack' on the Yaragi. Acting as hysterical as she could she just stared at her blood soaked hands and cried. Repeating the words metallic monster over and over again before saying she wished she did something. Lucky her after she was removed from the room she didn't see Yaragi try to move.

"This is one of those times I am glad it takes allot more to slay a Good Winged." Yaragi groaned.

He ended up getting yelled for moving when his wounded was getting looked over by Marluixa. As Sapphir's scientific mind become amazed at Yaragi could still function while wounded like this. Leaving Sora to seek out comfort in Ruki's arms as Joseph ended up taking pictures of everything. Zexion studied the scene not believing the woman's words as Lexaeus and Axel handled the woman. Squall, Demyx, Xigbar, and Cloud to handle curious mind sin form of the teens.

Percy and Aaron were no help in WANTING to see the bloody area, as Archer became disinterested thanks to Maxi. Mina just wanted to go some where else as she comforted a tensed up Kendra. Xavier and Lex were to busy keeping Mizuki and Xion form crying their little heads off. Raine was auguring with her sister Edea about what really happened as Diamond cling to Fuu. Akane bothered her father about the pictures he was taking as Reks looked to Hope concerned.

"There isn't anything to worry about." Hope took hold of Reks hand.

Hope had been telling there there was nothing really bad to worry about and for him to enjoy this annual vacation. Reks ended up taking a deep breath and approaching Yaragi as best he could. Where his insecurities were put to rest when Michiko and her girls decided to show up rather late. No argument about where they been and why they came like they did was talked about.

* * *

The so-called trouble they thought they had d down it seemed giving Yaragi and Thor time to mend. It just both couldn't be taken to any form of medical clinic since were located with in miles of the resort. As they're mystical healing abilities that naturally allowed them to recover in seconds. Had some form interference from a source of power or magic that couldn't be located. That brought both down to human level of regeneration that hindered their level of movement at the resort. So in shifts everyone either took willingly or by force to watch over both of them.

Didn't mean all didn't enjoy the fun

So from December 26th to 30 all enjoyed the many pleasantries the privately rented out resort had. Maxi and Zexion visited the Wildlife Literary outing that took place in afternoon together. Raine and Squall took the Gourmet or Country style cooking with Cloud and Edea taking music for outdoors classes together. Lexaeus took Lex hiking all around the mountain using ATVs over rougher areas. Axel and Kendra spent time in the spiritual awakening or cleansing mind classes. Leaving Percy with Marluxia, who was stuck tending to Yaragi as Thorn refused to be touched. Demyx and Xigbar spent private moments into one resort's private message rooms' together or singing karaoke with Mina.

Namine and Joseph went hiking also taking pictures almost everyday. Sapphir and Roxas got to spend a few days of normalcy with Diamond. By walking down trails through forest together to boating out on resort's lake. Xavier and Akane got to bond with Archer over fencing class that showed off their sword skills. Roberto was limited to soaking daily in resort's hot springs or resting. Leaving Namine to either stay by his side the whole time or spend time with Fuu and Aaron. Both boys were stuck either taking a real life drawing or painting class with their mother daily matter. Reks and Hope spent time with their daughter in 'My Parent and Me class-taking place daily. Leaving Sora and Riku to reacted the younger years of their relationship together on daily basis.

Yukio came out to Reno in public matter about being 2 months pregnant started the 1st rough in their relationship. Vaan got more serious in his relationship with Doroes and Raisa that wasn't ending anytime soon. Leaving Asuna, Lulu, and Ashe to form a tight bond as girls who are friends. Leaving moody Michiko alone in the company of 2 Mooncats as she stayed by Yaragi's side the whole week.

Leaving Coldfang to wonder

Since she was already collared and tagged by Xavier so she wouldn't get lost she explored the resort. From it top to the lowest floors the first 2 days before looking into resort's all luxury spa and other functions. On the last 3 days, where she walked in on some private moments between the couples. The 1st couple was unpleased Demyx and Xigbar who didn't really welcome her. 2nd couple was Sapphir and Roxas welcomed her as 3rd couple being Sora and Riku, who fed her and insisted she, stay by their side. That she welcomed since it was change of pace from her usual routine.

That went on until the nightfall on the 3rd day where she got to lay beside Yaragi's side after all turned in. Its just one of the teen weren't able to sleep even if he was curled up in his boyfriend's arms. So this teen aka Xavier ended up leaving room 303 on floor third floor dressed for a hike. It's just, before he could reach the elevator to take him to main floor he got Thorn as company on way down.

"Shouldn't you be staying in 1 place because of your...injury." Xavier pressed the down button.

"Aren't you supposed to be with you possessive boyfriend?" Thorn countered.

"I left a note and you can tag along." Xavier heard elevator dinged for them.

Thorn ended up huffing as the metallic doors to the elevator slide open in front of them so they could step in. Just as the doors closed behind them and elevator started to go down Xavier's cell went off. Instead of Xavier being able to answer his cell Thorn grab it from his back pocket with his mouth, and pressed the answer button. Got an earful of tired sounding Lex asking when Xavier was coming back to the room. That would have been answered if the elevator didn't give out. Along with the connection both boys' cell phone had cutting cellar communication between them off. Trapping Xavier and Thorn inside an enclosed space as angry Lex ended up throwing his own cell phone against a wall from his bed. The attention from a small electrical device hitting a hard surface attracts, or wakes up everyone in the room. Being Maxi and Archer sharing the same bed opposite of Lex's bed.

"Dude...that is...like a waste of pretty good phones..." Archer mumbled in his sleep.

"Not now Archer," Maxi yawned. "What's going on now, Lex?"

Maxi ended up telling the dopey Archer to go back to sleep knowing he wasn't going to be any help. Before turning his full attention toward Lex moving around his half of the room by leaving his bed. Where the only answers he got was Xavier was trapped in an elevator because of possible enemy (that had been in hiding). Left Maxi to chase after his brother as both were dressed enough to leave the room. When they both reached and opened the 1 of 2 doors that would led to 3rd floor hallway.

A familiar face or 2 could be found dragging their feet around a certain section of the 3rd floor hallway. The didn't seem to notice either one of the brothers stepping from their room in slow pace. Its' just Maxi's bedmate decided to join them since he got lonely by practically yelling his head off. So this got him placed in uncomfortable headlock from Lex to keep him quiet. Since his loud ranting would have attracted the attention of creatures outside the room.

If it wasn't for a Sailor Communicator's alarm going off to as it rested in Maxi's pants pocket

That made the creatures turn their attention from elevator doors to the 3 teenage boys standing before them. Forcing Maxi to answer his ringing Sailor Communicator as quickly as he could in upset mood. Revealing a fellow Sailor was awake at this hour and trying to get hold of anyone it seemed. That didn't last long since the creatures decided to step toward them with metallic claws drawn. Making the brother about to take sailor form after Archer was dumped on to the ground.

If a didn't extra hand didn't come along

"Rage of Black Water!" Blue Mage announced.

Like in-door flood made of polluted water it self appeared washing over the creatures in rushing matter. Swallowing them whole before disappearing from everyone's line of sight right before their eyes. Leaving behind a wet carpet and minor soaked walls as Super New Sailor Pluto and Blue Mage showed.

"You all all right?" Pluto asked out of concern.

"We're a-ok. " Archer mumbled.

"He smoking pot again?" Blue Mage had to bring that up.

Remembering the minor part of a young Archer's life that had him smoking weed and popping prescription drugs. Was a something that effected everyone in a negative matter back in Archer's past. That all ended before anything got out of hand in the form of a confrontation of family and CLOSE friends.

"Can we talk about Archer's drug problems later since Xav in trapped in the elevator RIGHT NOW!" Lex was getting impatient.

Maxi ended up asking Blue Mage to cast some type of waking charm on Archer as Pluto knocked on a few doors. Behind those doors were Kendra pulling a scared Percy out from their shared room. Blue Mage wakes where they got to witness Archer up in rather shocking way. That would have gotten Percy to comment in rude way if Kendra wasn't holding him rather tightly. That ended with them all getting a massive call on their Sailor Commentators from a fully awake Reks.

Not like Blue Mage was going to listen to Reks ask what was going on about as he began to open a portal of his own. By performing a scorch spell that formed a symbol upon the floor right under their feet. When the symbol was done being made a blue light swallowed the lines as all were told to step on. It was getting Percy to stand on it long enough for its effects to take place for them all. Allowing them to be transported to the next floor under the one they just emptied out.

Just they ended up landing on a few creatures that had cornered Mina and Akane

Mina being the drama queen she was ended up thanking them for saving as Akane called her nuts. Not like Mina was going to listen to her as Mina ended up grabbing Percy in her tightest embrace. Leaving Pluto to use his Redeeming Vortex move that had him making this small hole in time-space. That ended sucking up the so-called creatures up and sending them some cosmic realm.

"You done trying to kill Percy?" Archer couldn't the image of Mina and Percy.

"More like squeezing the life from him." Maxi and Blue Mage just watched.

"Should we even stop him?" Pluto asked Lex.

"No and moving on." Lex walked passed them.

Akane ended up bringing her keyblade forward to mow down a few creatures asking where Xavier was. It just the answer she to from Pluto made her runs over to the elevator doors and repeatedly press the button. When that did work about a few minutes later she went with her plan B. That would have her using one of the keyblade abilities to open the locked metal doors in seconds. It wasn't for a shield spell of some kind blasting the girl right in to her brother's arms. Only made Archer call her nuts for trying to break a spell at her current Keybearer level. As she found her self-agreeing with him while being placed back on her feet in slow matter.

The news about a spell was keeping them from Xavier didn't' agree with Lex, who didn't need to morph in his Sailor form. To send the remanding creatures on this out the glass of a near by window. That made Maxi address Blue Mage to take them to the next floor where Reks and others were awaiting them. Not like he was going to object since he wanted the same thing fueling Lex.

* * *

"You sure delivering that boy to Chaos would be a good thing..." Carla was asked.

Not like the Carla cared what Gothica was worried about since the placed their plan in to action. That involved the carrier of Ventus' memories and possible reincarnation of Terra's 2nd lover. They currently trapped in one of the elevators as their creatures were spread out to distract or content people.

"Stop acting like a child and go get that boy." Carla would end up yelling at Gothica.

Since they had locked down the lobby and turned into a place of operations for what they were doing. All Gothica needed to do was walk over to the only elevator leading to the multi-floors. Cast a motion spell on one of them to bring the elevator Thorn and Xavier were in cautious matter. Not paying attention to when moving elevator under her control slowly came to stop. That dinged when in time with doors sliding open and their sat Xavier with Thorn in his lap staring up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gothica stood between them. "Please work with us..."

Xavier tightly gripped Thorn by his neck in order to keep him from attacking the Winged One before him. Knowing if he left him go the wolf could further harm him self since his wounds hadn't healed over. So before eh caved into their hands he hands he was going to get what he wanted out of them. Starting with why he and friends were attacked a week ago when they firs arrived at the resort. Followed by why afterward Yaragi was then harmed him self.

"I thought by now you would start calling Yaragi stepfather or at least uncle." Gothica sidestepped the subject.

Xavier repeated his questions one more time as he loosens his group on Thorn's collar by a few inches. Allowing Thorn to raise to his paws by a few feet with fierce growl that followed scaring Gothica.

"What happen that day was only a test run for a conversion spell pleased on the staff of this resort," Gothica found her self-explaining. "The way they lasted out was all there own and we didn't plan on them harming your wolf and Yaragi."

That would have please Xavier if Carla didn't end up yelling at the hurry up since company was on their way. When Xavier and Thorn exited the elevator with Gothica guiding the their way. A magical circle appeared right above their heads and creating a small transport tunnel to lobby floor. Where angry New Eternal Sailor Moon appeared before some upset New Sailors. In back of all of the New Sailors were Blue Mage, Akane, and Archer with Coldfang right beside them acting as back up.

"I really don't like when a what supposed to be my family's and close friends annul vacation turned nightmare by 2 Winged trying to prove them selves," Moon proclaimed. "So time for me to put a stop to it."

That was further backed up when New Super Sailor Uranus called out to them to return what belonged to him. This was where Xavier ended up smiling at the Uranus' possessiveness as hid behind Gothica. Thorn was no help as he called Carla clueless before making him and Xavier presence known. Not like Xavier had the chance to reunite with his friends when he stepped from behind Gothica. Since Carla ended up knocking the boy and his wolf down with simple blast. Would have turned them in stone if a combined attacked from New Super Sailor Neptune and Jupiter stopped her. Giving Thorn the chance to get Xavier to his friends by pushing him. Through the smoke as he passed Carla, who been knocked to her feet during the impact of the attack.

Leaving Gothica to handle Carla since she had enough of her trying to get her way during a failed plan. So she got in Carla's way when she had try to turn Xavier in stone one more acting as a human shield. Where her pure black wins ended up being turned stone as Xavier was re-united with everyone. It just what Gothica said about Moon needing to end Carla and her that caught all off guard.

"Scepter Activation!" Moon had summoned a Moon Scepter to his single gloved hand where energy gathered. That was swung in a mighty way that was pointed toward Carla after being spun around. Releasing a single blast of sparkling moon dust toward the Fallen Winged One's way turning her into nothing but pile of ash.

Leaving behind Gothica, who just sat there and before them beside her was ash pile that was once Carla. Instead of ending her life Xavier some how convinced Moon to spare Gothica's life. So before she knew it she got witness a move only used on a few people who wanted to be spared. In with the Crescent Moon Rod and the move Healing Activation upon Gothica was performed.

That would be watched by Sailor Space from a section of the lobby she was using as hide out. She smiled to her self-thinking maybe this was 1 thing the others didn't need to know about. So she ended up turning her feathered staff upside down whispering to her summon spirit for a move called Big Bang. That would be performed when she places red staff of her staff upon the ground. Pumping the resorts building and surrounding around with energy that restore everything.

* * *

It seemed the New Years came just as planned like it did every year for the massive group of family and friends. That started with an all day celebration on New Years eve day with massive party. Food like always was cooked by Leon and anyone willing to help him as others just enjoyed the festivities. The resort turned its out door ballroom into a place for the party with dance floor, and everything. A surprised guest in the form of Jewel singing her latest song, `Stupid Girls`, catered music.

That brought real joy to the teens after what they been through the night before with 1 extra among the them. A human Gothica made sure to apologize foe what her and Carla had done to all. Leaving her to be forgiven by all and offered a chance to start up allover as a human if she wanted. That she took as Jewel would end up hiring her as a member of her traveling concert crew. Leaving the adults to them selves since they all thought their children this minor distraction.

* * *

When Mina wanted sex she got sex if Percy wasn't in the moood or not in the mood when she confronted him needing to blow off some form of stress because of this mess. So becfore he could so no or tell her to use a girls' bestfriend to make her self feel better he ended up giving in to her and taking her to a shared suite. Where he was treated like a Mina's ken dolls to point she stripped him of all his clothing and was pushed on to the bed before he was given view of her undressing. After he was force to wear protection because of Mina again wasn't ready to spawned his demon children he was mounted like a wild animal and ridden by her.

* * *

Finally being able to touch someone he felt actual human emotions toward wasn't easy since he had spent most of his life as either an assist to his creator or test dummy. Just meant Kendra to show him how to undress and even give her pleasure when they started to get sexual way in privacy of the reserved room unde Avatar's name. Kendra allowed Avatar to take his getting her know the surfaces of her bodies with his scanners that made up his eyes and embedded of his finger tips. That got him to ease into kissing the parts of her body that were either look over or tounched by him with his lips in gentle matter so he wouldn't harm her. Things sort of took off from their when he got confident to penetrate her as she still showed him what to do the rest of the way.

* * *

No how many times he fooled up with their frends and people they didn't know in that fililmar sarcastic matter he ws known for using when ever he was in any kind of mood. Giving him any kind of sexual act after what he dragged her through was not going happen even if he apologized with a bouquet of her favorite flowers in his arms. Meaning he was stuck to sitting in on a cooking class acting as a taste tester for what ever dishes Raine was shown to make by the teacher.

* * *

Getting Maxi to put his books down along enough to get some form of attention was something Archer liked since he liked the advancing his skills in art of distraction. Since all he had to do was pull whatever piece Maxi was reading and toss it aside as he could pin Maxi under him was the best for what he had in his mind. That started with a kiss that always made Maxi's mind go blank like white paper and his toe curl in whatever shoes he been wearing before they were to come aff. Along side the rest of his clothes and followed by whatever Archer was wearing as plenties of love were exchanged between them before Archer slid inside of Maxi, both crying out within a mixture pain and pleasure.

* * *

Forgetting your girlfriend was a photography nut was something Edea always forgot about Akane who took them both around the grounds of the place taking all kind sof pictures. The flashs of her camera went ignored by Edea who just followed Akane the whole time they wondered around.

* * *

Being pressed up againest a wall with little clothing after other pieces were removed by force was something a certain blonde got use to when he started getting sexual with LEx. Who by the way enter him with out evne preparing him since both were to caught up in their own haze of pleasure to even go into foreplay or use lube. Ignoring the slight travel of their own clothing to make it to the bed that was just a few feet away from heated couple using a wall as a brace.

* * *

Hot spring were always used for soaking ones aches of the body away while they socilize with people of the own gender and age while wrapped in a swimsuit, small towel, or plain naked. Its just this time around it was being used by Diamond and Fuu sitting toward more back end of the private spring where rock formation was. The white fog from the surface of the hot water blocked out any one's line of sight that gave the boys' privacy for the sexual act they were middle of.  
since a naked Diamond had been sitting within the lap of someone he loved since he was just 7 years old ridding the harden piece of flesh the repeatedly penatrated him. Not like Fuu sat there holding Diamond's hips and allowed him to do all the work since he dragged Fuu to this spot to get away from spying eyes of others. Since Fuu was also moving his hips in a up ward motion as best his sitting indian style would allow him to return each thrust.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, It seemed gender-bender phrase tends to take place to someone within the group during a outdoor concerted. In which Edea's performs a song she had written her self using her feelings for Aaron's as the muse.


	45. Chapter 40

A.N:

I was writing this chapter during my sewing class because practically everyone is making pants out of their own patterns they picked out. Other then that i'm was going through this whole gender-bender faze where my charries are man turned woman. On top of all that I got this huge crush on fiction based charrie from a manga I bought recently named Dr. BlackJack. Don't forget to read and reveiw!

* * *

"What happen to your eye?" Wendy freaked.

"It just a mutation that took place after week of me becoming a Sailor." Allen leaned away from her.

"Doesn't means I approve of you curse eye...evolving." Wendy wasn't pleased.

She ended up sticking her pointer finger right in front of Allen Walker's newly changed cursed eye. Instead of a single blood red line in shape of 5 point star with a matching line going down the center of his eye. A pairing of gears in gold and silver coloring had taken the place one noticeable scar. That worried the girl that Allen had come to visit after she came back to Earth to finish her school year up.

"It's so noticeable and ..." Wendy's finger connected with 1 of the gears.

This cold feeling of metal under her finer gave the girl chills that ran up and down her spine in slow matter. Wouldn't last long as someone ended up telling them both to be quiet rather harshly. The person ended up being told to can their mouth by both Percy and Aaron in sour moods. That someone ended up turning their head back to the outdoor stage leaving the teens alone.

"Thanks and does Allen's new eye bother you guys?" Wendy asked Percy and Aaron.

Both ended up staring at Allen's face as the others were left to stare up at the outdoor stage were formally dressed Edea stood. Who had this knee length purple dress with a matching ribbon connected to it by a brooch. Lavender heels with her long blond hair worn pinned back with Lavender lipstick. Who walked out on stage happy she was apart of Neo Tenchi Academy's music program for young musicians. That held concerts either in outdoor locations like what was happening, Or on school grounds.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome Miss. Strife-Leonheart to our stage performing apiece called `Sarcastic Fool`. " The Announcer welcomes her. "Let's give her hand."

Edea ended up being left on stage getting a short applause from people before being handed a microphone. Where she ended saying the song she was playing was a song she had written her self. As she held her violin up to her slender shoulder allowing the stage lights dim around her. A screen beside her made it self-known with a single image of animated dancer awaiting Edea. Who would start play allowing her years of experience from lessons she had with Cloud to practice to take over.

Not noticing 2 peoples within the audience get up and actually leave just when the performance was starting. One of the them ended up using a sleep upon an paige who had notice them. The casting of the spell wouldn't go unnoticed by Fuu in front row in-between Raine and Diamond. It just excusing him self from all of them both and then his friends was the hard part. Even in the presence of Reks and his husband Hope, who had taken the evening off to be here.

"Any of you want to tag along go ahead because I'm leaving either way," Fuu looked at Diamond. "Well?

Just as Fuu turned to leave right behind him was Diamond followed with anyone else right behind him. As they walked away from the sitting crowd of people they all would come across a sleeping Paige. Who was almost stepped on by Percy in his fancy dress shoes when he wasn't paying attention. It was waking him through normal means that was the problem

since magick put him to sleep. So Fuu ended up leaving the person with his Furball crystal beast unable to wake him. When he and who ever were behind him moved on a trail of toxic magick was their guide.

"Is it a bad thing that you want to vomit just from walking..." Percy asked Diamond.

"Please don't say the v-word." Diamond places his hand on his abdomen.

"Its the sensation whatever this 'magick' gives off that maybe making you guy's sick." Fuu explained.

Percy got punched in is shoulder by Diamond when he made a rude comment on why Fuu was sick. This got Diamond a kiss on the cheek by Fuu before he completely stopped in place when someone(s) come in to view. A woman dressed in white pulled her cloaked from blonde man's hands. It seemed their conversation was loud enough to heard by three teenagers a few feet from them.

"Can you keep your mind out of gutter for once." Zima backed away from Damari.

"I just want to know if you're wearing the dress." Damari wondered.

"You mean that piece of cloth that barely covers me..." She hissed at him.

Damari ended up turning away from her hating the personality she been giving him since the last failed task. Telling her to hurry with resurrection spell before some form of trouble would come. Giving her space by just walking away and acting as a watch out not looking to the bushes.

"Didn't we like see those guys last 2 times something like this happen." Percy actually remembered their faces.

Before any one else could answer him or speak them self-the toxic build up of magick grew up. As a bright black circle appeared above the bushes edge with symbols that worried Fuu when he observed them. Making him reach for purple, horned, pony shaped crystal from a pouch strapped to his belt. He brought to life before all just by saying the name Esta as it asked what it was to do. Ended with Percy leaving with the creature to get their friends as Fuu and Diamond stayed behind.

"Ready?" Fuu asked Diamond quietly.

He ended up removing the backpack he been carrying up since they arrived Mayfair Park for Edea's performance. When he set the bag down in front of them opening it to revealed colorfully sealed bottles. Each one had a tied on label on the top of him or her telling anyone what he or she was. That would be looked through by ff picking a elongated glass bottle with heart shaped cap. He ended up telling Diamond he would have a few minutes to transform before standing up.

"Life I make is now the life I take...Life Of Eve!" Were chanted by Fuu.

Where he ended up tossing the object to the 2 creatures that was about to take form in front Zima. As the bottle crashed against a side of the circle the outline of womanly figure took form. Her eyes stayed closed as she walked through ring like symbol dissolving the it with each she took. In it place was a strange type of vine-like planet blooming pink and purple colored flowers. That didn't have a name that started to make Zima's whole spell to fall apart as she turned to Fuu.

"Get ready..." Fuu spoke to Diamond.

He made sure to keep the young royal away from Zima's line of sight by keeping him hidden in the bushes. That made him Zima's sole target when she used a magical lasso to pull him to her. So around his torso the Lasso of Light formed before pulling him from Diamond's side to Zima's face. Where the woman in white shared her hurt feelings with young man who ruined her plans.

"You feel sick around me don't you?" Zima would ask.

Fuu when he ended up landing a few feet from her when the over-whelming of toxic magick over took him. So coming up with some form of defense was hard as his all 6 of his senses dulled. Leaving him to be force to turn a deaf ear to the pleas of New Super Sailor Pluto making his self-known. Who couldn't handle the sight of his own beloved with in the holds of emotionless woman. He never got the chance to out run to fully reveal him her to Zima, who only knew his voice.

Since out of the air a winged woman in this feathered unitard with outrageous bird-like pieces to it. Would end up landing right in front of the bushes Pluto had been hiding the whole as he spoke. It the blue feathered blond hair with golden accents didn't tell Pluto who it was it was her voice.

"Just call me Shadow Lady and I'm here to stop you from doing anything wrong," She announced her self. "So can you can hand over my friend?"

Instead of getting the answer she wanted so she ended up stepping aside telling someone behind her. Zima was all there's as she stepped out of the way allowing a flaming pumpkin to fly by her. The flaming pumpkin that smashed into Zima further shattered the already broken circle. Setting her white robes on fire as she was knocked on to her rear releasing the rope. Fuu took the chance to dismiss the lasso around his neck as he dispelled the already broken circle.

"This is where we say good bye." Fuu got to his feet.

He ended up running from the woman's line of sight and range of reach while placing a special charm on the area. It was called dismissal and was being used to cancel out all types of magick like now. Giving allowing Fuu to join Shadow Lady's side as New Sailor Samhain stepped right next to them.

"You over killed using your Burning Pumpkin move." Shadow Lady advised Samhain to use something less harsh.

Like Samhain cared since he first visit back to earth after becoming a Sailor wasn't a good one on terms he liked. Who watched Fuu get his feet holding these shiny blue stones with in his hand. Pluto by now had removed him self from his hiding place with familiar horned pony right by his side.

"What are you doing with Moonstones?" Pluto had seen shining stones within Fuu hand.

"Don't ask me," Fuu spins them around in his hand. "Ask the woman who was choking the life from me."

"Gladly." Samhain was for it.

Just before he could raise his newly changed claw hand to release his signature black Claw move. He ended up being called down by New Eternal Sailor Moon stepping forward with Eternal Rod in hand.

"Damn Damari," Zima had fallen to her knees. "...you were supposed to be a watch out..."

As she watched Fuu hand over the stones taken from Zima to Moon telling him leaving Pluto to explain. Damari was in face off against a angry New Super Sailor Uranus and startle Keybearer Xavier. Amused Keybearer Archer and concerned Akane stood off to the side with New Super Sailor Jupiter and Mercury observing.

"I never really knew a Keybearer had soft lips." Damari blew an air kiss at Xavier.

Uranus ended up telling Damari to shut up about the forced kissed he had taken from Xavier when they confronted him. As he ended up getting of the way the air kiss Damari was blowing toward Xavier. Before he ended up using Shattered Existed that released shards of wind in the air. Xavier's Beastly Balance Howling Fang that increased the move's pressure added that on to.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED?" Xavier found him self-screaming.

Before he was pulled into a comforting embrace by 2 strong arms that would press him up against a sculptured chest. This he welcomed singling to Akane and Archer to take over with Mercury and Jupiter. Tightly holding on to his keyblade's handle the whole time he was held from behind.

"You can be possessive later." Xavier knew who held him.

Not like Uranus did care after watching some foe he didn't want to know force a kiss out of his beloved. So instead he tighten his hold on him with one arm as 2 furry creatures from keychain joined them. Both wolves kept their traps shut about the kiss their master was force to partake in. So they ended up watching the attack launched on Damari die down leaving the guy to hit for Jupiter and Mercury.

"We're staying out this one." Akane kindly spoke. "Right brother dear?"

"...yeah..." Archer didn't want to hit by her again.

Having your foot stomped and ribs elbowed in by your goodie 2 shoes sister was never something Archer liked. So he ended up staying beside her with his Sailor Communicator on hand in case someone called. As he and Akane both kept a eye on the fading attacks surrounding Damari and Zima. The wind and animal move on Damari was quickly fading away as Zima fell to the ground. The shock over of magick that had build up in the area from Zima's spell was released. Right from the center point that Zima had been using to bring back slayed droids in harsh way.

That Fuu didn't have time to place up a shield around everyone individually or even morph him self. So all he could do was activate the protective charms everyone were wearing as magical form of protection. Since each one of them was knocked off their feet by the wave of toxic magick. Each one of them either landed on their on butts in a hard surface or plant after being blasted a few feet into the air.

it's just the after effects weren't pretty

Because around the time Damari and Zima left the area using a already planted teleportation charm. A not so happy Keybearer Xavier who was knocked on top of Moon after both landed on palm bush. Ended up screaming at a sight that wasn't the body he had when this fight had began.

* * *

How Michiko got the role of Eternal Sailor Space was a long story that stems back to which her grandparents were. It was guarded secret she was only granddaughter of Keyblade Master and Wizard Yen Sid. Who was married to a Wiccen and Light Keyblade Wielder named Cheyenne Rosemande. Both were loyal to the cause of the on-going Keyblade War before Michiko's mother was born. That daughter would be named Lady Suru Von Cartel, who would go to become a magical adviser, and teacher to Prince Ventus. Leaving her father to only lose her mother to illness around the time Ventus married Terra. To fill in his lonely years Yen Sid would take on magical apprentice named Bleu Crow.

This Bleu Crow became a loyal servant to his master before becoming romantically involved with Suru. The bond was more of friends with benefits relationship with sex being only thing between them. Leading to the birth and creation of Michiko Von Cartel on Monday, August 15 at 3:38 AM. Who would be handed off to Yen Sid to be raised since both her parents were to busy in their own careers. Who wouldn't know about her birthparents since Bleu Crow was killed by a yokai and Suru was slayed by Evil Winged.

Leaving Michiko to grow up into woman she was at the moment standing at the front door of Yen Sid's home. Behind her were the 2 missing people Xenon and Lazxyl had been looking for some time. The tanned skinned brunette with blue eyes in trench coat and slippers was Gene. Beside her was a stereotypical vampire looking young man with blood shoot eyes named Nashua. Both trying to stay quiet after the long journey they been on from the world they just visited.

"I don't think his in. " Gene notice the door wasn't opening.

Not like Michiko was going to listen to the young girl behind her after what she did they both pull through. She picked to knocked on the large wooden door before them twice ignoring the teens. Hoping the guy on other side of the door would at least answer after her repeated knocking.

"Miss. Von Cartel...Nashua fell asleep standing up again." Gene notices the lack of motion from him.

Just as Michiko turned her back to them to use a shock alarm spell the door she was standing in front opened. The person who appeared on the doorstep was man who hadn't been aged by time. Dressed as he always had been with his arms crossed over his chest asking what they wanted of him. What he got a young man about to being shocked awake by Michiko with Gene holding him. So He ended up coughing rather loudly to get some attention focused toward him. Advising a electric based spell on a slumbering boy wasn't the wisest choice to wake him.

"You can place your friends within one of my guest's rooms instead of electrocuting him." Yen Sid offered.

Gene running into the area behind the Mighty Wizard leaving the half-awake Nashua with Michiko took this. So he was taken by the hand and led within the building as they both passed Yen Sid. Through the entrance hall they walked Nashua's eyes laid upon frames pictures and paintings. One cluster of drawings caught his eye since a woman with long sliver hair stood out. So he used his remanding strength to stop him self and Michiko in their tracks to asked a few questions.

"That woman..." Nashua thought she looked like Michiko.

"My deceased wife a former keybearer and headstrong sorceress," Yed Sid slams the door shut. "Cheyenne Rosemande."

Michiko had nothing to say as she got Nashua walking again as he ended up bumping into a small bookshelf. Where a winged gold heart keys chain fell from the inside of a wooden box on to the floor. Before Nashua's feet that Yen Sid would quickly pick up before anyone would step on it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Nashua spoke through tired lips.

"Things happen." Yen Sid clasped the winged gold heart key chain tightly.

Nothing else would be exchanged between them as Michiko ended up tugging the tired Nashua further. Into the building that was filled with aged furniture and antiques in every corner that were dated. Where some shelves filled with texts and scroll that held the same seal upon them. As they reached the second floor that was plainly decorated with half it doors closed to them. Where Michiko ended up guiding him to a locked door over the far right of them in slow matter.

Started a odd conversation about why Yed Sid was acting so guarded about winged gold heart key chain. This got him told that key chain belonged to the Cheyenne woman he was told about. Making it one of the few things that Yed Sid had to remember a woman his heart still adored. That got him taken straight to the supposed guestroom to get some much-needed rest by Michiko. Who would ended up leaving him alone in room in-search of where Gene had run off too.

"Leave the girl to explore this house since I haven't had any visitors since you were here with a young Xavier." Yed Sid joined Michiko on the 2nd floor.

"What you said about him was true," She remembered his words. "He is a walking incarnated of Victor and carries Ventus memories."

Yed Sid ended up smirking knowing a guess he made about a boy he had met when he was only a toddler. Making him remember the day long ago when Michiko brought him blonde haired Xavier. The 2 year old called Yed Sid 'gwandpa' before sending off these vibrations that would alarm him.

* * *

Aaron hatred how he was extremely late to then outdoor concerted within Mayfield park's performance area. When he was dropped off by a one of his mother's body guards in the parking lot. It' just walked over to the stage area and trying to get back stage with out a pass was hard part for him. On top of that his brother and a few others weren't anywhere around to help him. So he ended up standing by the only entrance/exit to the stage area until someone came along. That someone came in form of Edea still in her performance outfit carrying her Sailor communicator.

"Thought you were at that medical place to keep your father company during his treatment." she spoke a mouth full.

That only made Aaron nervously laugh since he sent here by his mother for getting bored so easily. Instead of telling her why he was here he would hand over a white med-size box to Edea. As he told her the item instead the container was Battl family heirloom given to the 1st born girl. Since Namine wasn't planning to have anymore children the heirloom would be given to Edea. The lid to the box would be open revealing a silver lined, marble, hand mirror the color of the ocean.

"It called the Mermaid Glass and can be dated back to the 18th century Europe." Aaron tried to remember it historian details.

This gift only made Edea start to cry in soft matter since it reminded her of one her father owned. That golden mirror with sea-green glass and a golden trident on the glass. On the side of the mirror was a beautifully, etched mermaid. Laid in a glass display case with in a music room in the Strife Leonheart household. Was called a Talisman of three that none of the children were allowed to touch.

It seemed Edea finally had special hand mirror of her own

"Um...did I goof or something?" Aaron could never handle a crying woman.

"No, since you did good." Edea tried to speak.

Her tears spilled from her clear blue eyes down her rosy cheeks to her chin where they dripped off. Fell to the item that laid in her hands hitting its already polished glass droplet by droplet each second. It seemed a dull shine started to come from mirror's glass as it went unnoticed by both teens. If they wanted to look down at the item's glass would see a image of Leviathan swimming around. That lasted for a few seconds until fading from view leaving behind Neptune's planetary symbol.

"So...um...did I miss you play because you...like rock the violin." Aaron tried to sound positive.

"You know, For being the son of an advisor to the kings and Ambassador of Moon Kingdom." Edea laughed at how he tried to speak. "You lack certain social manners."

Had Laksha and Tsukasa with Diana agreeing with her as they decided to come the performance they had heard about. Bringing up the song Edea had written over a number of months called 'Sarcastic Fool'. Using the feelings she had harbored for Aaron as a form of inspiration for the piece. All because of series of memories she had of when Cloud use to play 'A Lion's Heart' to her and Raine as a lullaby.

"You didn't miss anything important since Mr. Smith was here with his DVR recorder." Edea assured Aaron.

"What about you parents?" Aaron had to asked that.

Cloud had a over seas business deal and trip he put off to long that needed to be attended too, or everything would fall through. Leon was at his restaurant hosting private dinner party for his business partners. Leaving only personal friends of their couple to go in their place to see the concert. Like Joseph being there with 1 his cameras to record the whole scene since this was his usual routine.

"Can we just enjoy the moment?" Laksha thought that would be best.

That was some thing all would agree on as a stage hand had come looking for Edea asking if her break was over. She gave him a useful answer while she towed along Aaron and 3 cats behind her. Along with promising to play 'Sarcastic Fool' for Aaron when ever they were alone together.

* * *

E N D !

O n t o t h e n e x t c h a p t e r , While xaveir gets use to the new form an accident had placed him into after a fight. A piece of the new foe comes crushing down when clues start coming together about who this person is.


	46. Chapter 41

A.N: This was something I had a hard time writing when I started to create a Character that wouldn't agree with certain changed with in the Group. So that how the unruly cousin idea came into my head. Along with looking to my mother for information of certain medications.

* * *

Zoloft 15-100mg

Prozac 10-90mg

Cymbalta 20-60mg

Were medications that Joseph Smith took for his 'clinical depression' he suffered from over the years. In between cutting into his wrist with anything sharp to being placed into asylum for the unstable. All because of the negative mood he had always found him self in no matter the day or night. That changed the day he tried to attempt suicide for the first time off a bridge just as Crystal Tokyo rose to power. When he met Kairi through the chaos of sirens from police and EMS vehicles. She ended up supporting him by taking him to visits to psychiatrists to keeping him emotional grounded.

Over those years it seemed their supportive friendship turned into loving relationship between them. That ended with Joseph asking Kairi to marry him with simple gold band that got him a strong yes. To only be wed to her a whole month later in the middle of July as blissful years together took place. Since at the moment both were standing in front of a medical center awaiting for it to open.

"I really hate being here." Joseph hatred clinics and hospitals.

"Beats getting it through Mrs. Mizuno or Marluixa for refills." Kairi reminds him.

"Why not a normal pharmacy or drug store?" Joseph asked rather agitated.

He ended up being reminded of the scandal that had take place a few years back that rocked whole Smith Family. It had to do with a tabloid's picture of Joseph leaving local pharmacy with Archer. The story or article that followed the image started up the disgraceful gossip and rumors. Making it hard for Joseph or a family member to pick his medication from any pharmacy or drug store. Always ended the way some strange confronting Joseph or a family member in rude manner, and started asking personal questions.

Leading to what the couple was doing now

"You know this reminds me of when I temporarily stayed at that asylum, right?" Joseph just stared.

Kairi ended up grabbing him by his arm hating how he always got like this as she tugged to the door. She ended up bumping into a couple of injured blonde man dressed like Leon favoring his left limb. The woman beside him had a patch over her eyes with the rest of her body covered in clothing. Both were checking in at the front desk with the clerk for a doctor's appointment.

"Just give Dr. Rama a few minutes..." The clerk points them both to lobby.

She ended up turning to greet Kairi since Joseph ended up taking a phone call instead of signing in. It just instead of using a cellar phone he was on his Kairi's Sailor Communicator to speak to nervous Xavier. Splashing noises in the background told Joseph the planned pool party was taking place. So all he could do was tell the young man to just go before hanging up when he name was called.

Not knowing he left a upset Xavier yelling into a receiver part of borrowed Sailor Communicator. That made the blonde groan in defeat as he placed the item on the counter of the room. He was hiding to only become easily startled when someone walked into the room calling to him.

"Your missing out on the fun going out there." The person walked to him.

"Let others find out what happen." He rather stay here.

He ended up being called paranoid by the person revealing him self to be Lex in a pair of dirty brown and navy blue colored trunks. His toned chest muscles were exposed to Xavier's eyes to roam over as he neared him. Telling him hiding away from their friends because of the accident was a stupid action. Since half the gang already knew about Xavier's gender change from male to female.

"Have Percy and Aaron stopped them sarcastic insults about my...problem?" Xavier huffed.

"We both know they're both morons," Lex got firm. "So are you coming or not?"

"I pick not." Xavier refused to move.

Before Lex could further compromise with Xavier the lights to the room would be would turned on. By an older woman dressed in a ruffled blouse, a-line skirt, and flats with hair like Zexion covering her head. Holding a trey of empty glasses filled with melted ice that Lex called grandma waving to her.

"Miss. Anaort passed out when Mina surprised her with a water pistol and leaving me in charge," Mrs. Mizuno further stepped into the room. "This young man must be the Xavier Zexion told me about."

"Konnichiwa Mizuno-san." Xavier to properly greets her.

"He got artistic talent like grandpa and rides a motorcycle like dad." Lex ended up embracing Xavier.

Mrs. Mizuno just kindly smiled saying how happy she was to meet Lex new boyfriend before remembering why she was here. Revealing the room Xavier had been hiding in to be the kitchen of Mizuno Tenou household. That looked like a kitchen right out of better homes and garden magazine. From 8-burner stove with a over to a large fridge/freezer as many other amazing appliances. Following right behind it as this room called a kitchen was colored in shades of blue. As one of its counters' with rotating stool chairs being occupant by Xavier as Lex stood next to him.

"What a talented boy you are and glad your with Alex ," Mrs. Mizuno was impressed. "Well i better get to filling these glasses since we got some thirsty people awaiting."

"Its Lex gram and come on Xav." Lex tugged Xavier from his seat.

He removed the blonde from his cushion seat his arm pressed up against what was hiding under the over sized hoodie. Familiar feeling of 2 fleshy lumps made Lex remember what had between them last night. The private moment that happen in the privacy of Lex's bed room the night before. Was where Lex witnessed on 1st hand basis how much of Xavier's body changed its gender. Not like he was uncomfortable with touching the new found surface like Xavier during that moment. That a round or two of convincing to get the blonde to stop being so negative about being a girl. Ended with Lex allowing Xavier to cover him self up until he got his true body back.

"I hate you right now," Were Xavier's only words to Lex. "If you were wondering..."

Not like Lex was gong to listen to him since he was currently holding Xavier bridal style in rather close grip. Toning out all the negative things Xavier was saying through his lips as he went on pouting.

* * *

"Having that much magick build up and released takes ALLOT of experience," Fuu remembered Zima's method. "Means she isn't a normal caster."

To only have Diamond place a familiar white figurine named Rehan placed before them all on the table. Saying she had something to do with the woman since their magical flow was almost alike. That Reks agreed with as brought up what their connection to Star Points as 2 crystals laid before them. Both were diamond shaped with heavy darken coloring and had a single gold ring on them. A broken one that was given to them from Fallen Moon after a failed take over.

"What does all mean?" Reks asked aloud.

Hope who was sitting right by Reks with Xion in his lap shrugged trying to keep their daughter from moving around. Since right cross from them from was Setsuna entertaining Mizuki for the day. On to the white marble floor the little princess was placed by Hope so she could run over to Mizuki. Setsuna had to make room on the blanket they were sitting on for Xion to join them.

"May I play?" Xion asked rather happily.

What was presented before the princess was Setsuna showing a beginner Magick book of Good Winged spells. To Mizuki to pass the time before he would taken back to what ever he been staying. It just before the nanny could close up the book or put it away Xion reached out to open page. Ended up using her magical gift like she had during Christmas to activate the page's contents. That ended with butterflies made up white light flying around the room bathing it in their light.

"PRETTY!" Xion waved her arms around.

Everyone else liked the minor distraction to point Fuu told Reks and Hope that their children had a genius. This got his arm tightly grabbed on to by Diamond saying their child would be like that. Setsuna ended up picking up Mizuki leaving Xion to be tended to by Kairi as Roxas sighed. Saphir was to busy looking over the copies of police and forensic reports about the new enemy.

"The only led we have is the..." Kairi bit her tongue.

Talking about one of the many events that brought Crystal to ruin wasn't something Kairi was allowed to bring up. So when she brought it up now as she held her Niece with in her arms was iffy. Knowing the only good thing that came out of was converted Sapphir married to Roxas and New Sailor Pluto. So she awaited quietly for Setsuna to leave with Mizuki in her arms awaiting an answer. Its before anyone could actually answer Raisa came into the room yelling her pretty blond head off.

"A relative of mine maybe behind this!" Raisa fell to her knees. "The Morrow family line is a noble blood line that can traced back before the raise Crystal Tokyo. Whose reputation revolves around magical or forgotten history."

She went to drop a folded stack of letters that were covered in dried tear stains on few of the pages. Words about the last head of her family being behind this series of events could be in these letters. Saying she started getting them after Mayfield park was attacked not believing the words. Who finally had the nerve it seemed to be here because Vaan's words of encouragement. Speaking of Vaan, he came running right behind her telling her interrupting a private meeting was rather rude. Stopped dead in his tracks outside the room when he saw Reks standing beside Raisa.

"What surprises Miss. Von Cartel weaves with her silvery hair amazes me even now." Reks reached for Raisa's letter, "Do you know anything about this head of Morrow family ..."

Raisa ended up being pulled to her feet by Hope telling her crying her eyes out wouldn't get her anywhere. Before she ended up being seated by side Kairi nervously handling a wiggly Xion wanting to play. So Raisa ended up removing her Sailor transformation Band from her wrist she gave to young princess.

"That seems to do the trick." Kairi watch Xion become silent.

"You learn a thing or 2 when raising a little one since I can't one of my own." Raisa just shrugged.

Seeing the way Xion handle the gold band with in her little hands made Raisa remember how Xavier use to act. That only reminded her further unlike the other woman she couldn't bare a child. May have been the main reason why the headship of Morrow line was given to Lady Pena Alma, and not her. It just she ended up being pulled from her trance by Vaan putting a chair up to her.

"Lets get back to work here people." Vaan clapped rather loudly.

He ended up placing the stack of letters that were to the floor onto a the table already filled with paperwork.

* * *

Mrs. Mizuno came accept her only son was going t be with someone who was years older then him. What she got out of it was 2 grandchildren she came to treasure when she entered her retirement years. Like she was doing now with Lex and Maxi in the company of their friends. All in their best swimwear surrounding the outdoor pool where a small gathering was taking place. Its just one of them didn't quite agree with Mrs. Mizuno since he was still a misfit in her eyes.

"Hands above the waist Mr. Smith." Mrs. Mizuno passed Archer.

Archer was sitting in a red-and-white intertube floating wearing black swim wear right in the pool's edge. Where Maxi was sitting with only his bare feet in the water wearing blue trunks using a kindle. Reading some last chapter of a college level text book about business or finance. Not really paying attention to when his grandmother warned Archer to keep his hands to him self.

"How can I touch him when..."

Archer wasn't able to finished Akane decided to take picture with her new waterproof camera yelling surprise. Popping out of the water right in front of him in this strapless pink swim suit with bikini cut bottom. Who wouldn't get yelled at by her brother when he got knocked off his intertube. By bored Percy and Aaron, who then attacked him with re-filed water guns yelling words 'got you' loudly.

"Not cool." Aaron was now soaked.

He ended up grabbing the intertube and leaving the Pool area where Percy and Aaron now turned on Akane. She ended up taking a deep breath before ducking into the water below both boys. Before both of them could go after them a thin strapped, teal colored swim clad Edea whistled to them. Beside her was Wendy in a black lace up 1-piece placing her hand over the pool's edge.

"Water Rhapsody, act!" Both girls announced.

Using their natural gifts too water element both girls' combined their gifts in a special type of move. That formed that wobbly sphere of water right above the heads of Percy and Aaron spinning in the air. Slight droplets started to drip on to their heads every few seconds that felt rather cold. Instead of allowing the boys to beg or plead forgiveness from the girls for what ever they did wrong.

They become soaked rather instantly y what was above their heads

"Next time think twice about hurting Xav verbally." Edea yelled.

"We wouldn't have to eat you at your own game Jerkbags." Wendy got to her feet.

Both girls ended up turning their backs to the soaked guys just as Akane popped out of the water. Able to get a picture or two of them commotion started up near the deck chairs she just had to check out. So around her neck the camera went as she ran to the nearest ladder to climb out of pool.

What she would found when she got there was quite a surprise

Sitting with a draw pad in her nimble lap in a borrowed pink bikini with her long blond hair sat female Xavier. She was force to shed to come out his hiding place in the kitchen by Lex and join them all. So here he was pool side with out a over-sized hoodie and his hair worn series of buns. Drawing scenes of everyone to pass the time as his wolves laid on either side of her deck chair. It just he wished hadn't Lex him alone to check if Miss. Anaort was alright with help from Raine and Kendra helping.

"Guys can you back off a little." Xaveir hugged his stretch book.

The ones who hadn't looked upon his female form was something they wee seeing now since he kept it covered. they just didn't know it was making him uncomfortable or even part of some freak show.

So he was stuck being stared at

Unable to answer a phone call from a impatience Ackie standing at gate A-10 of Intergalaxic airport. Awaiting for the arrival of a private flight shuttle to come in as his son slept in his stroller. Lightening was in the airport's gift shop looking for something to buy for who was coming to Earth. Leaving Ackie and their child to wait in place for her since someone(s) from Sol was coming.

"Please let it not be your Uncle and my sister. " Ackie hands Apollo 'Luke' stuffed raven.

The boy just embraced the item in his hands not caring if his Uncle or Aunt knew his parents were here. Only wanting to play with his stuffed animal and return to their temporary place of living. Not knowing 2 people he hadn't met before were finally come to Earth one of them reached this World.

"Private flight A-10 had arrived now and will be unloading soon." A flight attendant announced.

This made Ackie slowly get to his feet as he remembered his 1st time on the soil of Sol after arriving there. He thought that Xeikm and Xemnas were the only family that his wife and Snow had. To only end up meeting more of the family that was a Keyblade Master named Lady Aqua and her husband. Who had to push their 15 year old girl from in the back of them to even meet her new relatives. That she would end up not liking as she called them both monsters in human skins.

"Are they here yet?" Lightning's voice pulled Ackie from his trance.

"It was just said that the shuttle was unloading now." Ackie mumbled.

Apollo 'Luke' just hugged his toy not caring if he had to look up toward the doorway where someone(s) was walking out of. The first person was 5'8" man with long black and white colored in pinned back hair. Wearing darken colored clothing covering must of a body that had scars all it. Going by the name Rad a girl with brightly blue hair in braided ponytail in outfit similar to what her mother wore. At her age ran ahead of him taking his hand and telling him to hurry up.

"Alright Rozene..." This Rad calmly spoke to her. "Just give me a second since I'm not as young as use to be."

"This is coming from someone whose a being made of complete energy in human skin," She teased him. "That..."

Her mouth ended up being covered over by his hand since she always told people the story of how she was convinced. Making him regret 1 of the abilities a half-breed of energy being gain when born. That had her inheriting every one of her birthparents' memories up until she was born.

"You done?" Rad asked in warning tone.

As she waved her head up and down before she was released to run ahead of him to greet who she thought was just Lightening. To only stop in her tracks when her young eyes came face to face with Ackie and Apollo 'Luke'.

"Cosmos has got to be shitting me?" Rozene yelled.

She would have reached for her cross harp keychain tied around her neck as a necklace if it wasn't for Rad. He had to quickly stop her from bringing her keyblade fourth as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uncle Rad! Uncle Rad! Uncle Rad!" Apollo 'Luke' cheered his name.

Rozene was force to release her necklace as she had to suppress her feelings of dislike for them. So she ended up pulling away from the out reached hand of Ackie wanting to shake her own hand. Volunteering to get the bags at baggage claim not once looking to her cousin nor Ackie as she ran away.

"Sorry about her behavior," Rad had felt his daughter's emotions. "She and Aqua aren't welcoming...your union."

Lightening ended up sighing knowing that not everyone in her family would be opened to her marriage to Ackie. So she just gave her gift to Rad being a bottle of cologne he ended up absorbing into his body. That was creepy enough for her she ended being handed a gift Rad from Sol.

"Xeikm calls it a Sun Ring or Mirror." Rad tried to remember it.

"You mean a Sunny Glass that acts as a artificial mini-sun for short time." Lightening ended up smiling as she held the item.

Apollo was lifted from his stroller by Ackie since he wanted to be in the arms of his Uncle Rad. Lightening kept on asking Rad what had been going on Sol since nobody knew where they were. As their small moment would be spied on by a very upset Rozene watching them from some distance. So she ended up turning her back to the scene for the nearest pay phone area she ended up using. Since she use a payment free spell that got her passed using a quarter to use the call.

"{XXX} XXX-XXXX ..." She dialed a number she known from memory.

The tune of a song called 'I Need a Hero' rings repeatedly in the receiver part of the phone heard up to ear. It would go on for a few minutes before a voice message sounding like Akane answered. This made the girl hung up and try another number for Michiko that did the same thing on her. Made her hang up and try twice more until she had enough of nobody picking up.

"DAMN IT!" She slammed the down.

To only end up cracking the very machine she used make the calls as she walked way cursing who ever was keeping her friends from her.

* * *

END!

Onto he next chapter, Seems Rozen will have a hard time accepting the changes that took place while she was away. So as she lashes out her heart is left open to be used against the people she came to love.


	47. Chapter 42

A.N:

Never write a chapter for a story while staying up all night with a family that piles on endles amount of chores and house work on you. Between caring for 2 dogs, refilling your sister water bottles, and whole alot other stuff that zaps my enegry. I am glad i had some left over to post this and...Don't forget to read a review!

* * *

"1 large jar of dark water, small bag of Moonstones, Bottled Fallen angel ash, and Blood soaked feathers from a Gooden Winged." Ava looked through a box of materials.

Within a potion shop Fuu had come to start using as a place to buy supplies for his potions and spells. Who at the moment was trading in items he had gathered from the many battles he been in. For ingredients of a potion he researched that he hoped could turn Xavier back into a guy.

"Wow these items alone are rare and to find and makes me giddy." Ava shook with joy; "this is why I love you."

"Do I have to remind you I'm already engaged to a young royal." Fuu reminds her.

Once more he had to work with sad shop owner who allowed him near the off limits section of her shop. That was near the back of the building where Ava stored her MOST valued spell or potion materials. Where Fuu pulled out a list he always made when he came to needing to get certain potion materials.

What he was looking:

Pedals from first cherry tree that bloomed in spring

Bottled lavender water

Single tail feather from a water crane

Pink ribbon or Dried up white rose

Patch of silk

Precious stone {such as jade or amber}

Etc...

That he found in labeled baskets laid upon large wooden shelves he was allowed to reach into to remove an item. He placed in a provided for basket already filled with items he pulled from the shelves. When he was done he would return to the front desk where Ava was waiting for him.

"Done?" She happily asked him.

As he gently nods his head to answer her to start bagging everything his cellar phone went off. So he ended up answering that call to a screaming voice of a friend he known since his younger years. He called the voice Rozen and told her to calm down knowing she was this way because of Xavier. It seemed the newest addition to the gang didn't seem to agree with the blue haired keybearer.

* * *

After arriving on Earth in the company of her father in what seemed to be an endless shuttle ride through space. Rozen tried everything to get a hold of the gang through calling them on their cells. To showing up at their parents home asking for them when she wasn't with her father. Getting the chance to see her childhood friends surrounding a blonde face she hadn't seen. Before the chance was given for her to be properly introduced to the person by Reks or Lex. She ended up lashing out at the person in rudest of ways before stomping off filled with angry.

"No casting an anti-friendship spell on her isn't going to help." Fuu didn't like what he was hearing from Rozen, "Don't even think about placing a love charm on Lex to make him like you."

That got him hang up on since he kept on disagreeing with every idea she passed by him as Ava hands him a filled bag. So in his arms the bag went as he ended up walking out of her shop, and on to the abandon sidewalk. Where a bright eyed Diamond had been waiting for the whole time.

"Rozen call you with her ideas on how to get rid of Xavier." Diamond eyed Fuu's bag.

"Yeah, but its not like I'm to listen to her." Fuu filled into bag.

Out he pulled was a wooden stick covered is picked and blues crystals wrapped in a plastic wrapper and tied in blue sting. He ended up enjoying as he joined Fuu near a parked 2-sitter blue convertible. Where he would take the passenger side seat since he was still in the process of getting his license. Saying maybe they should call the others to warn them about Rozen hate call about Xavier.

"I think everyone already knows about it." Fuu guessed,

Everyone wasn't excepting the 1 girl they all knew since their earliest childhood memories by name Rozen. She was first of all of them to blossom as a champion of justice before her 5th birthday. Where she became first keybearer among them with her own keyblade named Water Rhapsody. In shape of ocean blue colored cross shaped harp with stringed key chain attached to the handle. Followed by a known 1-sided crush on Alexander 'Lex' that wouldn't ever be returned.

To pop out of no where unannounced saying she was here with her father for a short term as a guest. Instead of being greeted like she pictured she came face to face with a leggy-blue eyed- blond teen girl named Xavier. Who sat right next to Lex the whole Rozen was 'visiting' everyone. Within the walls of Fallen Moon on its 3rd floor before it was even open for business. Before ANYONE could explain or introduce the new face to Rozene she jumped to wrong conclusion.

Leaving her to want to out Xavier by trying to get someone to agreed to her crazy plans

It seemed not many how many phone calls she made to as many people she had in cell phone contact list. Everybody was saying no or forgets about it no matter how hard she tried to convince them. So she ended up slamming the provided for phone she was given to use while here on Earth. On to the table she was sitting at as a cup of tea she ordered spilled all over revealing she was.

"Miss...Are you all right?" A waitress asked her.

Rozen ended up end up casting a charm spell to make the girl leave her alone revealing the cafe she was at. She couldn't stand being around or in the apartment her father and her was in as Lightning's guests. Since the 3 bed and 2 bath living space owned by Ackie wasn't enough for her to stay. Using the excuse she couldn't stand looking at an ex-minion of Chaos parade around in her presence.

So she left late that night unable to sleep in the bed room she was force to share with Apollo 'Luke'. Instead of walking around all night she found a 24 hour coffee shop she bee at until she decided to call everyone. It seemed to fail like it did now as she sat at her table brooding over nothing.

"Hello Miss..." A familiar face approached her.

"Lady Rozen Chlotichila The Wise of Sol." She gave her whole title and name.

"Well you can call me Damari," The person just stood there. "May I sit here?"

Rozen just huffed as she stared at her phone not even giving a single care about someone joining her. That someone was Damari with a wrapped up right on his way to his next target location. To only stop in place when he sensed a being filled with great hatred be he had to meet. It seemed this girl had a link to gang that had been interfering with his master's plans that he could take advantage of.

"What is a flawless girl like you doing in a place like this?" He kindly asked.

She ended up huffing up again about the subject since she didn't want to talk about new person. Where she opened her self up to silent spell move from Damari that would effect her in some way. Ended with her going from staring at her spilled over tea cup to losing consciousness before Damari.

"Got to love how opportunity knocks." Damari looked at her.

He ended up picking up her ringing cell phone that he would answer in Rozen's voice while speaking just like her. Telling who ever called her where she had been before hanging up on them. Where he placed the her discarded cell phone where he found it with his good hand thanking fate. Once more before getting up in a slow process since his body was still sore and ached from the last fight. Where he ended up taking his time to get to his feet cursing his slow regenerative abilities. Making his wish he didn't have his winged abilities blocked during the Keyblade Wars. So he ended up disappearing into the crowd of people as a red motorcycle parked in front of the cafe.

"Told you so." The driver of the motorcycle told her passenger.

"Fine but next time about we're taking my car since still drive like a manic even as a woman." Her passenger yelled back at her.

"Coming from someone who HOLDS a little to tight when I drive like supposed manic." She shouts back.

Her passenger ended up releasing his hold on her slender waist so he could remove his the helmet he was wearing. Revealing to be Lex sitting on back of motorcycle being driven around by Xavier. So off the end of bike Lex went handing the helmet off to Xavier he could see if Rozen was where she said she was. Saying they were going to have to use the newly attached side car for Rozen. Xavier would only agreed to if Lex was going to drive the way to their next location after this. This got the visor of the helmet she was wearing pushed back by Lex so he could kiss her. After he walked off for the inside of the cafe where passed out Rozen was found at a table.

This got her picked up by Lex, who ended up putting her over his shoulder after taking care of the bill she left. Off to the bike that was waiting for them where she was placed in sidecar with help form Xavier. It was placing a helmet on her that was the problem since she was unconscious. That was solved rather quickly as Lex took over the drive to the Chess Tower where some tournament. Would be taking place that Maxi was partaking in for personal reasons known to him.

Its just Lex was going KINDA of faster then usual

Making Xavier hold o to him from behind since she was sitting in the back seat of her own bike. Not paying attention to the way Lex steered them in and out of traffic in such a smooth matter.

Like he was one with the wind blowing around their forms

* * *

Damari ended up arriving at a place called the Chess Tower where a rekindled Chess Tournament was taking place. Instead of it being international like many others before it would be a just local one. Allowing citizens of all ages and race living within the area to partake in after paying a small fee. Since the money was going toward funding a well known Orphanage called Weeping Maiden. Where thousands of people of were allowed to watch from certain appears as a support for who was in this Tournament.

Where Zima could be found by Damari telling her he planted one of her hex's upon a new member of the gang. This placed a smile on the woman's face as she waved one of her hands over a old band. Within the bands' dull stone Rozen's picture appeared activating whatever was placed on Rozen. Since at that same moment within the parking lot outside a motorcycle filled with 3 people was being parked. A unconscious Rozen came to wondering how she ended up in a sidecar with helmet on. Instead of making a huge scene about it she calmly removed her self from the sidecare. Where she removed her helmet saying she would meet them inside and thanked the for the ride.

"Wait up anyway." Xaveir insisted.

Even in the body of teen age girl Xavier still had her strength to where she was able to take hold of Lex's hand, and tug. Right behind her Lex followed willingly after completely turning off the motorbike. Not really caring if he had to chase after Rozen with Xavier guiding the way for them. To only lose Rozen at one of the entrances leading into a building in the shape of a giant white rook. Making them both stop completely in place with a disappointed Xavier and questionable Lex.

"You know the building in front of us was built by the Old Chess Man, who's a friend of me and my brother's grandpa," Lex thought conversation would cheer Xavier up. "If you want..."

Before he could finish or Xavier react to what he had to say Mina popped out of no where with Akane behind her. As the flash of Akane's camera went off Percy was punched in the shoulder by Kendra. Leaving the others waiting around to enter the building to see this tournament take place. Knowing already that Diamond and Fuu weren't going to attend this and Archer was already inside.

"Guys come on!" Edea didn't want to miss anything.

"Patience..." Raine tried to sound calm.

both sisters started bickering like they always did that left everyone else to either watch them or leave. What others picked to leave for the inside of the building with Xavier telling to keep an eye out Rozen. Questions about why all had to keep an eye out for her were asked by those who were interested. Left Xavier to do some explain to them all as Lex went on to find his brother or Archer. Not knowing that hypnotized Rozen was slowly approaching the people who had control over her.

"So that's her." Zima looked to Rozen.

"All I need from you love is you to taint her heart so our lady can have Dark Keybearer, again." Damari greeted Rozen.

Zima sensed a seed of hatred ready to bloom within the girl's heart that made her smile as she reached to her. Where her touch was welcomed by the girls as she relayed their orders upon the girl.

'Go after the guest host of this tournament for her memories'

This was where attention was turned toward one of famous Ayakshi Sisters by the name of Birdie. Who gladly waved from stage in front of a sectioned off area filled tables with chess boards on them. Comfortable chairs where placed under the tables awaiting to be sat in by contestants. These contestants would be greeted by Birdie saying how happy she was to even be here. Allowing the tournament to begin with as she told each contestant to try they're hardest to win.

"Let this tournament begin." Birdie spoke to the contestants.

As that began for them all attention was taken form the Rozen walking toward the stage from the back. With in her hand was a chained crescent moon key chain she tightly held on to. That she wouldn't use in its keyblade form unless her friends got in the way of what her new masters had for her.

"You think she'll succeed?" Damari asked Zima.

"She does," Zima sighed. "I'll finally do that _thing _you been bothering me about."

"One of those times I'm glad your agreed to marry me. " Damari smirked.

Where he saw for a few minutes Rozen come face to face just when Birdie was exiting the stage. Birdie allowed Rozen to approach her this blue haired girl must of been a recent fan of hers. When she ended up reaching out for the girl's hand to only ended up being shocked by a small spark. It made Birdie for a small number of seconds as he mind went blank with heavy haze. That didn't really last long as a skull shaped bead formed within a pocket of Rozen's clothing.

"Have a nice day." Rozen kindly away.

She left the woozy Birdie to collect her thoughts not paying attention when she was stopped in her tracks by Archer being rather rough with her. Telling her just because she never liked him in their joint past didn't mean anything now. Before she could ever bring fourth her keyblade when she took hold of her keychain in cautious matter. It got her socked in to the gut by Archer when he noticed what she grasped. Just as he moved to her wrist to get her key chain off her a spark of some kind. Didn't mean it stopped him from reaching over and removing the item from her completely.

"Up we go." Archer picked Rozen up.

He ended up carrying her away from the area with one arm as the other held onto her key chain. It just as he held her key chain his own glowed in tune with her own like they were talking to each other. The once bright coloring her key chain began to fade to dull shine as Archer walked. He ended up walking both of them over to where the gang was currently sitting asking for a favor. The whole time he tried to avoid being electrocuted by the tiny zaps of what seemed to be electrical energy.

"Hey can you guys watch this." Archer found everyone.

He didn't want to end up explaining how he found Rozen marching to the stage Birdie was currently standing on. Since he wanted to get back to observing Maxi during the first stage of the tournament. So he ended up removing the unconscious Rozen from his arm as he handed off her key chain. To Akane, who was shocked also by the same spark that had stuck Archer when he 1st touched Rozen.

"Ou...Raine your discharging electrical energy, AGAIN." Akane called over to her.

This made Raine look to her fingers to see if she was giving off this so-called unstable power of electricity. The flick of blue lightening didn't appear like it usually did telling her it wasn't her doing. So Akane ended up giving up finding the electrical source as she was shocked by her brother. Making her quickly look to the unconscious Rozen for answers as she asked for sit for her. As the girl was placed on chair a few skull shaped beads were found resting in Rozen's pants pocket.

"Never knew she was goth." Percy joked.

He ended up getting elbowed by Kendra as Mina thought the beads were cutest things she ever seen. So before she could state up on how they would look on one pirate outfit she was creating. She was pulled into a odd trance physically as mentally her mind was show a set of memories. Within those memories were of Birdie had been working with Black Moon Clan and she almost took this site. That would replay for her like a broken VCR playing a unreeling tape. If it wasn't for familiar voices of late arrivals Reks and Hope with their daughter Xion in Hope's arms.

"She alright?" Hope ended up asking Reks about Mina.

Xion started to chant Maxi name saying she wanted him to win as she waved her little arms around. This was where she was told to be quiet by Lex in the gentlest matter as pointed to a stroller. That sat by Xavier the whole time they been here since inside was a quietly slumbering Mizuki.

"Meaning your aunt Michiko is still gone." Edea kneeled down to view inside the stroller.

"Just means we get to spend more time with him." Raine kneeled down beside her sister.

Both girls went from swooning over the little Mizuki as Mina was left to rant on about the bead. Calling the item cursed to the point she tossed into the air toward Archer not wanting to touch it. Archer of course ended up knocked it over toward his sister televising what Mina's ranting words. Not like AKane nor the person being Percy she ended up tossing it too would want to hold it. Edea and Raine were to busy fighting in front of Mizuki's stroller to join in the game of keep away. Reks and Hope thought jointly Mina had lost her mind like she usually does as Xion wanted to play. Leaving Xavier to busy with getting Edea and Raine to stop fighting before they work Mizuki up.

"CUT IT OUT!" Lex ended the game.

He caught the item in the sleeve of his letterman telling them all to cool it as he held it up to the light. The holes where eyes of skull where glowed a bright red right before Lex's eyes just for a few seconds. Before he ended up pulling out his cell phone so he could dial a certain number.

* * *

A few things Fuu was good at before he learned how magick it self actually worked from Michiko and his mother. One of those hidden talents he learned to expend on and gather knowledge was potions. It came to gathering the materials for mixing the liquid or bottles that stores it, or to actually mixing process. Fuu knew what he was doing within the confinements of a borrowed area. The lab he was using was Sapphir's instead of his mother's workshop since it was getting cleaned.

In to open glass beaker the materials when since a large pot over a open flame wasn't needed for this mixture. Diamond was reading from the potion's recipe page of some spell book belonging to Michiko. When the last ingredient was added a pink puff of smoke appeared forming a heart.

"Fuu..." Diamond was worried they had done it wrong.

"If the pink smoke shaped heart appears it means it was done in right way." Fuu fans the smoke away.

The mixture inside the beaker turned into a lavender mixture with bits of left over flower pedals swirling around. That would be tipped over and poured into mid-size glass container using a funnel. By Fuu in a careful matter with Diamond answering his ringing cell phone for him.

"...A skull shaped bead..." Diamond repeated Lex's words.

This made Fuu put down what he was doing for the back pack that was sitting on a chair with other items. He ended up opening it to a stack of books he been using as reading material searching for one. Up the a text titled 'memory charms of good and bad' that was book marked in several places. He ended up handing over to Diamond telling him check out pg39 where enchanted jewelry was. That Diamond happily turned and found section telling him about a memory beads.

"The worst of these beads are ones in shape of human skull that can use to copy or fully remove a single person's memory," Diamond reads the passage. "Allowing its caster to view the memory."

Diamond ended up slamming the book shut screaming into the cell phone to the person who called to drop the bead. To only be told by Fuu he needed to came down as he told Lex to bring over the bead. Just make sure no body else touches it since the bead a nasty side effect when touched.

"Make sure to bring Xavier with you since I a possible cure for his...problem." Fuu answered.

"Then see you after this." Lex hang up.

"Is it a bad thing to want to feel like throwing-up after what happen?" Diamond asked Fuu.

Fuu just gently patted him on the head asking if he ever had tried imported sushi from World of Dragons. This made Diamond remember the small gift Allen left everyone with before returning to his home world. The item was a newly created food by a little red lizard {Hint Hint } experimenting with food.

"I prefer we wait for everyone else." Diamond thought it be best to eat with everyone else.

Fuu agreed with as he ended up cleaning the area he used to create a possible way for Xavier to turn back. Diamond ended up placing the book back into Fuu's bag being careful to not break the filled jars.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Is Rozen truely destinied to used as puppet by the new foe while her short visit to Earth takes place? Along side Xaveir ever returning to his true gender with the potion Fuu mixed together him self? Who knows my friends.


	48. Chapter 43

A.N.:  
Making this so short wasn't what i had in mind when even writing this since i was going through rough patch with my family that known of you want to know about right NOW. Just i am glad that i don't have to watch a soap opera since i already got a enougn drama going on in my life.

* * *

"Xav!" Lex called to him.

Standing outside the locked door to your own bathroom wasn't something Lex liked at early morning hours. Dressed in nothing, but a pair of checkered boxers awaiting with a towel over his shoulder was Lex. Could be found with frayed patience fighting the urge to bust the door down, or using a spare key. Since it was about a half an hour since Xavier locked him self alone in the bathroom. Would come to an end with in seconds when Lex heard the lock to the door become released.

"Xav," Lex watched the door opened half way. "...you okay?"

He ended up taking hold of the door that was slightest opened since Xavier most of stopped opening it. Finished opening to only come face to face with Xavier dressed in an matching pajama set. Who took a deep breath before addressing his boyfriend knowing he worried him.

"It worked," Xavier looked to an empty bottle in his right hand. "I turned back."

The news behind a potion Fuu created for Xavier to take so he could return to his original gender worked. That had to taken before and after Xavier went to sleep so it some how worked on him, and did. Leaving Xavier in a somewhat state after he got use to being in the body of a woman {after countless hours of persuasion from Lex }.

"I like what I see." Lex gave his own form of approval.

By embracing Xavier from his side wanting to FULLY see for him self if Xaveir was back to male form. What he felt through the thin layer of Xavier's pajamas were familiar planes he had touched before. Made Lex choose to miss 1st practice lacrosse game of the new semester for this moment. Not like Xavier was going to objected to what was about to happen between him and Lex. Since he was the one ended up guiding Lex to the bed they been sharing since they moved into together. Where Xavier ended up shedding his pajama top he dropped on to the floor at foot of that bed. Before laying him self under Lex, whose wandering hands traced each inch Xavier's body.  
The once slender body that had the curves of a normal woman that once carried 2 large lump upon his chest. Had changed back to smooth, pale skin that covered a lithe physique of young male form. Lex completely become re-familiar with through kisses everywhere with his lips after his hands teased. Where he ended up trailing down the blonde's body to remove his pajama bottoms. Revealing the sight of fleshy tool that would gain the COMPLETE attention of Lex's hands and mouth. Making Xavier head swim with hormones trying to keep his moans to minion.  
Not knowing that the noises he and Lex would be making would be heard through paper a wall. That was attached on to the room that Maxi had called his own with Archer pressed up against. Trying his best to listen in on what was going on since wall rooms were designed to be soundproof. So any sort kind of noise that came through placed any sort of a smile on Archer's face. That wouldn't last since the person Archer spent the night with rudely reminds him.

"How many times most I tell you to stop doing that?" Maxi practically yells at Archer from across the room.  
"Fine," Archer pulled away from the wall. "I just wanted to now why your brother was in such a good mood ALL the time."

Not like Maxi cared as he placed a pawn shaped trophy back on to his book shelf filled with all kinds of books. Upon this trophy of Maxi's was his whole name and words first place in a chess tournament. That he won just yesterday while Rozen was making a scene of her own with Birdie. After Archer handled the oddly acting Rozen that led to the discovery of the memory beads on her. Where he ended up being smothered by Maxi after that whole thing had taken place, and not allowed to leave his side either.

"So instead of me spying on your brother..." Archer had come from behind Maxi. "Want me congratulate you again on winning?"  
"You know I don't like it when you...tease..." Maxi felt hands upon his waist.

Instead of allowing Archer to get his way like he gotten last night in repeated fashion that had him moaning. He ended being turned down since they were being excepted at Ice Cream sore named Bod-Floy. For some new game show called 'Besties' that was airing on location for its next show.

* * *

So-called game show called 'Besties' was the type of TV program that asked a series of questions that tested bonds. That was doing a romance addition from popular hot spots that couples visit. So this time around they were visiting a creamery called Bod-Floy for a whole day of taping for their next show. Its just they had to do a quick interviews of human pairs of all ages before this taping. Among these pairs would be found was Mina and Percy with a few more others 'joining' in. Others were Michko pulled into this by Yaragi as right next to them was a tired Xavier leaning on muscular shoulder. That piece of toned flesh that Xavier was resting belonged to known other then Lex.

"Why are we here again?" Was a rudely question that Lex asked.  
"Ever heard fun kid." Yaragi nudged Lex.  
"Yeah, but not like this." Lex sighed.

His eyes looked around the supposed waiting area they were all sitting around in was the back of the ice cream store. Awaiting approving process of other couples to be over so the taping can begin. The last couple to enter this area came in form of a completely covered woman and her husband. The man may have looked familiar and would have been approached by someone. If it wasn't for a assist reading off a her clipboard as she bursts into the room all was in.

"Minako Aino and Percy Tomoe Hino are the dating , Yaragi and Michiko Von Cartel are the married , Damari and Zima are engaged," The assist points to the pairs. "Is Xavier Von Cartel and Alexander Mizuno Tenou here?"

She was answered by Lex since Xavier was sleeping Lex answered for them by raising his hand not taking his eye off Damari. This got him set of name tags tossed at him with instructions to follow. Meant he had to wake a resting Xavier from his nap so they could move on the show. What a show it would be with 4 booths awaiting to be used by the 4 approved couples on a decorated stage. A host's booth awaited to be occupied by special guest host picked to run the show. That special guest host would appear in the form of Winged Diva Jewel being show around.

"This is why you wanted us here?" Lex addressed Mina.

Not like Mina was going to answer him since she was in the middle of re-cording Jewel move with her Iphone. Percy tried to pull Mina from her idol worship leaving Michiko and Yaragi to handle situation. Xavier started to stir from the his slumber noticing they weren't in a back room anymore. So he started to move his hands from their tucked position roaming over his torso in exploration matter. Finding out he was wearing a name tag and was being carried in Lex's arms bridal style.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake." Percy drew attention away from Mina.  
"Hmm...its Xavier and where am I?" Xavier asked looking around through blurred eyes.

The shouting of an stage assist telling them to take their places was his only answer as Lex just held him. Before everyone were about to take their assigned places like their were instructed to take ahead of time. The covered woman was allowed to go straight to the only restroom in the place. Since this one was unisex she had to wait for a few man before getting the chance. That had her magical locking the door before revealing her self to be Zima as she looked to into a mirror. Who would ended up pulling the bathroom's mirror from the wall for her spell.  
Like before she ended up moving her hands as a series of circles formed around her and the mirror. Were she ended up lifting up blue stone she called a Moon stone and glass container filled with ash. Would set them selves right next to the mirror it self spinning around above her head. Combine into this colored glass like goo levitating within the mutli0later circle that grew in size.

"Have fun growing and developing into that ice fairy looking priestess droid named Frosty." Zima gave her creation her blessing.

She snapped her fingers and lifts her hands to embed the magical process into the restroom's ceiling. That took on a invisible touch as she ended up covering her self back up and when knocking started. So innocently as she could she opened the door looking down to the person's feet. Talking in a low voice saying she has a hard time functioning with out the presence of her husband. Not like the person cared since he needed to use the bathroom and was in a hurry. As rudely as he could he ended up pushing Zima out of the way even shutting the door in her face.

"Have fun getting your chi sucked from you while my creation comes back to life...fool." Zima whispered.

She turned on her covered heel toward the stage area where she sat right next to Damari with a smile. He knew by the time this was all over for them all a new droid and Star Point will belong to them. Until then he and his fiancé were going to play along in as music with a cheery beat played. Followed by lights turning that blinked a few times from 'mysterious' power surge. Out came Jewel in this sparkling mini-dressed with out straps as these small wings flap on her bare back. Her 4-inch heels clicked each time she took a step toward the her booth where she started the show.

"Well this week on Besties is Romance in the Air," Jewel spoke in the direction of a camera, "Where we see what 4 couples have what it takes to make it to our final round."

She ready for what was 1st round called the favorites where each pair answered questions about their partner. In form of what is their favorite type of thing from random subjects or topics. The individual score boards attached to the contestants' booth went blank for a few minutes. Before turning back on as strange symbols stream through the screen before turning to normal. It start the first question that started the round asking the simplest of questions to all.  
Percy didn't one right answer when asked a set of questions about Mina's favorites leaving Mina to pick up the slack. Followed by Damari and Yaragi giving flawless answers like they shared their partners minds. Leaving a startled Xavier mumbling his answers since he was still half asleep. This round alone gave the young couples half the points the older couples got after it ended. Where they all were given a break mina started it with chewing out Percy for putting them behind. Lex turned his attention to Xavier assuring him he did nothing wrong when answering the questions.

"I need to take a leak." Yaragi had to go.

He ended up tightly squeezing Michiko's hands before getting up and agreeing with Lex that Xavier did nothing wrong. Before walking off as fast his legs could carry him to the only restroom in the place. Not knowing when he walked into the single room the temperature went down a few degrees. Like it bother the Yaragi since his Winged form kept him from getting frostbite or hypothermia. Just as he went to undo the fastenings of his pants something dropped from the ceiling. Taking the form of a fallen droid that once went by the name Frosty, who like the scene in front of her.  
Would go slightly unnoticed by other life form in the room when the sound of liquid hitting liquid filled the air. Curses from Yaragi's lips disliking this basic human function his body still performed. Followed as this Frosty explored the small space she was released in needing a way out. What her eyes laid on was a life form that wasn't any way close to that of the humans she was made to torment. Didn't mean she would try to take this life form using her icy breath to freeze him over.

"Ever heard of privacy!" Yaragi notice her presence.

Finishing his urination rather quickly so he wouldn't turn out to be a Winged-pop Yaragi dodges by skin of his teeth. Where he ended up witnessing the urinal he just used get frozen solid in seconds. Some what coherent enough to at least fasten his pants with out catching him self in the teeth of the zipper, or button.

"Like I care mortal." He whispered through blue lips.  
"I am Neutral Winged in a commentated relationship." He had to corrected her.

The terms Neutral and Winged left the priestess looking droid a bit confused since she never heard of them. Giving Yaragi a chance to open a small portal of white light and feathers to escape through. He ended up sealing the end he entered as he made it to safely to a shadow tunnel startled. He began to take a few minutes to process what happen just seconds before deciding on what to do. Since he ended up a different portal that would take him straight to the set.  
Since he ended up walking out of a glass door that lead and out of the ice cream store scaring a stage hand. Who fainted right in front of Yaragi before he guy could ask him if anyone he knew was around. Not like Yaragi had to look far for anyone since he ended up running right into Lex and Xavier. Both boys where near the buffet Where a fully awake Xavier was sharing a simple soda with Lex. Unaware of Yaragi just experience as the older man approached them with his story.

"A what in the bathroom?" Lex was having hard time believing the truth.  
"I think he said...ice fairy..." Xavier tried not to laugh.  
"You two aren't helping." Yaragi was regretting telling them.

Before Yaragi further explain how he couldn't do anything the problem when it first surfaced in the area. Forgetting what was locked in bathroom as a scream followed by a sound of door being broken in. Made anyone who had the guts to run over to the location where a frozen over human was found. The bathroom was covered in thin layer of snow with shatter mirror glass over its floor. No 'ice fairy' in sight of the room that worried Yaragi when he joined the forming crowd.

"We have to find that creature before she follows her default programming." Yaragi addressed Xaveir and LEx.

As they went on a search through the first floor of this building a possible cancellation spread out the set. Would end up reaching Mina, Percy, and Michiko among another one about icy fairy was loose. Instead of sticking around with Zami and Damari, who seemed unaffected about what was going.

"Seems your stunt in the bathroom is causing a problem." Damari joked with Zima.  
"It will be captured." Zima leaned onto Damari's shoulder.  
"Meaning you don't want me to go after it." Damari suggested.

Zima's smile couldn't be seen through the thick veil covering her silky smooth lips as agreed with him. Found her self weakly calling out toward Michiko wanting to talk to the woman about something. Damari had to convince Michiko to actually listen to them as Mina and Percy ran off. Leaving a string of stories to spun as they ended up leading to a young noble obsessed with White Moon Kingdom.  
Leaving a few teens under the watchful eyes of a Winged to look for a monster that was around during their parents' time. Looking around a building of that sold ice cream where possible canceled show took place. The thing or person they were looking was a released ice being wandering around.

"I feel like we facing those ice freaks that ruined our Winter Break...AGAIN!" Mina recalled the memory.

Percy would rather forget about those MEMORIES as he followed his blonde girlfriend down some hallway. Right under their feet a icey patch took shape instead of the time floor of the hallways. What their eyes laid upon was image of frozen over camera and store crew surrounding a single woman. She fit a description of the ice fairy that was so-called terrorizing everyone around them.

"You..."

Percy was cut off by sharp smack to the back of his head from Xavier in his keybearer form before finishing his sentence. All because she was getting Mina to transform first and face the woman.

"Some time's I think what she sees in you?" Xavier walked passed Percy.  
"You and me both." Percy some-what agree with hi

Xavier then used his keyblade to back both Mina and Percy up just so a move from Super New Sailor Uranus could be launched. Into the air went Hurricane Blow-Out had Uranus hitting an air pocket between them and foe. That changed the air pressure to that of gale force winds in swirling mass representing a self moving twister. That passed the frozen over figures for the woman they surrounded. As she was swallowed by the twisting mass of wind Mina and Percy took Sailor Form.

"Impressive!" Woman's voice hissed.

Before she could remove her self from eye of an wind storm Venus assed her Rolling Heart Vibration move. Where her hand was placed over her chest, as a heart forms in front of Venus that she holds in the palm of her hand. The heart began to spin around as Venus tossed the mystical heart. Saturn used his Death Ring move that formed a circle of negative energy above his head. That moved on it's own by combining with Venus' heart shaped move before colliding with Uranus' move. That exploded in snowy blast meant the end droid's life right before their eyes.  
Just they could go running off to make sure everyone the droid froze over defrosted after her demise. Michiko ended up cornering each one of them all in one place with familiar faces before her.

"You all are not going to believe me." Michiko spoke from surprised voice.

* * *

The birth Edvin Panini on Tuesday, October 11 at 11:20 PM took place in same medical clinic Xavier was born. Its just birth father wasn't present since his duties as a guardian to Reks kept him from it. Yukio unfortunately become to weak leaving the care of her only child to her friends and the gang. So after Yukio was checked into a hospital hours after giving to a birth that left her physically weak. Her Child would be cared for by woman she had called friends since her own past life.  
At the moment her child was napping in Xavier's old baby basket wrapped in 2nd hand baby blankets and clothes. Preached on the front desk of the book store under the watchful eyes of Fuu. Who covering Mina's and Percy's work shifts after getting a phone call from Mina begging for him to do this. Here he was sitting in behind a wooden desk wearing a blue apron that had his name tag on it. Awaiting for some type of customer to come into the shop since business had been slow.

"FUU!" Diamond's voice came from 2nd floor. "Where are you?"

Not like Fuu wanted to joined into the screaming match as Diamond's voice started to echo through the building. Instead of answering him in fear he would end up waking Edvin Fuu stayed quiet. Knowing that in a few minutes an impatient Diamond would come looking for him.

"Lets shelf some books." Fuu needed to do something to pass the time.

He ended up placing the rattle he created him self with protective spells for Edvin to play with. Before he ended up leaving the child alone so he could place a few stray texts back to where they needed to be. Not knowing as he stepped away from behind the desk for a moment Diamond popped in. It seemed this young royal eyes laid upon a basket filled with a slumber bundled up newborn.

"Hey I got something just like at home." Diamond noticed the rattle.

He ended up dropping his school bag since he came straight here from Cram School to see Fuu. Instead got to lay his bright blue eyes upon newest addition to the Sailors that got named Edvin.

"You know where my fiancé is...?" Diamond whispered to slumbering newborn.  
"Leave him be since I spent last half hour trying to put him to sleep." Fuu's voice answered him.

To the back section of the book store Diamond went to find Fuu on rollable ladder switching books around. He would end up getting help from when Diamond stood on his toes to reach Fuu at that height. Who helped him place books onto the lower shelf before fuu could come down.

"Aren't Mina and Percy working today?" Diamond had to ask.  
"I getting paid either way." Fuu walked passed him.

Diamond even brought up why Fuu was stuck baby sitting Edvin since Raisa and Doroes were down stairs with Vaan. Leaving Asuna with Ashe and Lulu on the 3rd floor entertaining a private party.

"I'm getting paid either way." Fuu repeats his answer.

Diamond ended up shrugging at getting a further answer from Fuu as he ran off to floor's bathroom to change his clothes. Leaving Fuu finish shelving books and answer a phone call from Michiko. Got him toting around the business phone making phone calls to everyone about another a possible lead.

* * *

E N D !

O n t o t h e n e x t c h a p t e r , a piece of Xaveir's distance childhood comes back to rock his present world in way nobody saw coming during that time. That tests bonds and even the very relasionship that Xaveir and Lex had formed over the few shorts mnths they've known each other.


	49. Promise of a rose PT1

A.N.:  
I wrote this around the time my part of the town was getting all this endless amount of rain each day at all hours of the day or night when ever i looked out the window. Along with my linger feelings i've been around for when Xeikm cut off ties to me as his beta since i enjoyed the whole beta thing that was start to lack at.

* * *

Promise of a Rose PT1:

_A 5-year-old Xavier would end up leaving his hospital room with the roses he had gotten from his someone(s) along with an umbrella. He ended up using it when he got to a filmier rooftop where weaken blonde haired boy had appeared. Xavier walked to blond haired boy under the cover of the umbrella giving him a good bye gift in the form of 1 of those roses. Telling him this white flower was for him as he was going to keep the another to remember him by as he tried to smile. As blond haired boy took the rose from Xavier he vowed he would bring back another just for him; before disappearing. _

_"Good-bye Fiore." Xavier would yell._

_This placed the young Xavier in a sadden state for a few days before a girl like Fiore in age and appearance showed up in the parking lot of the hospital. Whom Xavier's aunt and young Xavier would find when they were leaving after checking out just hours ago. The girl called her self-Annabelle and asked Xavier if he wanted to be friends with her; as his Aunt allowed him to touch her. Since nothing negative happen the girl ended up becoming apart of Xavier's life and filling the void Fiore left._

* * *

Was a childhood memory that Xavier had forgotten seemed to surface within his mind as he leaned against a shelf. The others were right next to him looking through a gap in the top shelf giggling. People they were all looking or even staring at were both Reks and Hope meeting with flower designer. Revealing the place they all were visiting being a small flower shop called Moonflower. That for about 5+ years had been doing business with Crystal Palace as it flowers supplier for it celebrations. Who was at the moment was meeting with Reks and Hope to go over the latest flower arrangements.

"These come with assortment of white one and this one comes with the usual." Flower designer showed 2 pieces.

Both were in light blue colored glass vases filled with the shape of standing up crescent moon. With 2 sets of flower arrangements came in different colors sitting inside these transparent containers. Waiting to be judged and even picked by the people they were being shown too.

"They're both wonderful and I would want of them both to be used, BUT..." Reks became frustrated.

Having to personally plan a 1 of many celebrations only opened to his family and CLOSE friends was hard on the young king. He knew this up coming Gala was a private party started by his fathers during the early years of Crystal Tokyo. That always took place in spring for reasons nobody knew, or could recall. That was placing Reks under as stressful situation since something like this would be simple to him. So Hope ended up stepping in like the good husband he always was suggesting something.

That something was a kiss upon Reks' lips

That had to do with Reks being turned to face Hope after he was gently tugged toward him where he looked in Hope's eyes. Smiling as words about Reks needing to calm down were exchanged between them. Reks ended up leaning forward toward Hope's angelic face slowly closing his eyes. As Hope looked forward to the plucker session that was coming to him they hidden audience watched.

"I wish I had 1 of father's close up lens." Akane wanted to take pictures of this moment.

"You're not the only one who wants to remember THIS!" Mina screeched.

"This is so precious." Raine and Kendra tried not to sound to loud.

Edea covered her eyes saying this just wasn't right as Maxi stood off to the side with Archer disinterested. Percy and Aaron were laughing after reading the labels of potted flowers with weird sounding names. Diamond and Fuu to stand right next to girls trying to get them to stop staring. Avatar was to busy scanning some tropical looking flower that wasn't in his database. Leaving Xavier at the end of the aisle with his wolves beside him saying he was going outside the shop.

"Bored already." Thorn circled Xavier.

"What have I told you about bother him?" Coldfang growled at Thorn.

Thorn ended up shutting up in fear of Coldfang's angry since was known about their kind for leaving nasty scars. So instead Thorn with Coldfang leading the way followed Xavier to front door of the shop. He ended up walking out of the building going straight toward his parked motorcycle. Wanting to check he missed any calls from Lex, who couldn't make it do to Lacrosse season starting back up. Meaning he had to back to some meeting met for Co-Captains on school grounds. Didn't mean he wasn't going to try to call or leave a voice message on Xavier's phone.

Would be found by Thorn sticking his nose in Xavier's massager bag strapped to motorcycle's side. Coldfang called Thorn hopeless since he never learn what boundaries were all about. Leaving Xavier to tell Thorn to hand over his cell phone that would cover in good layer or two of drool. Made his owner agree with Coldfang as Xavier was stuck needing to clean his soaked electric device off. Not noticing the air around him filling with white rose pedals coming from above his head. Who didn't he welcomed the closeness his wolves gave him when stays surrounded his feet.

"Guys...come on." Xavier almost toppled over.

When his eyes went from looked to the screen of his cellar device to what got his wolves riled up. Other then the rose pedals falling around him over whelming feelings of dryad and familiarity become known. Since right in front of him appeared older young man around Lex's height. Whose sandy brown hair and narrow black eyes didn't set Xavier off that had to be his clothing. Being in the form of tanned loafers and matching dress slacks with a white belt and black sweater with rolled up sleeves. With a simple smile plastered on his pale skinned face as he just stared.

"Um...may I help you?" Xavier tried to sound nice.

"Yes, since I came back like promised those years ago." He finally spoke.

"Then do I know you from somewhere..." Xavier become uncomfortable.

"You should remember me," He stepped forward. "I'm the little boy you once knew by the name Fiore."

As this Fiore tried to approach Xavier with out reached hand, as Thorn was the 1 that stepped forward. Getting in between Fiore and Xavier as Coldfang stayed by her master's side not moving once. To only be insulted when this Fiore spoke of when Xavier preferred cats as a young boy. This may have effected Thorn to the point he would have attacked if Xavier hadn't ordered him to stay.

"It's called change of taste or preference if you haven't heard...boy," Coldfang got sarcastic. "So you did enlightening us?"

If her tone wasn't mocking enough toward Thorn started to circle around just Fiore asking what his 'link' to Xavier was. Not like he was going to get a clear answer from the man he walked around. Since with a slip of Fiore's wrist Thorn was lifted into the air right in front of everyone's eyes. Before he went flying in to the air the gang came walking out of the shop enjoying the falling pedals. They wouldn't have time to catch the pedals individually when the sight of Thorn caught their eyes. Since he ended up being lifted into the air by a few feet and flung using physic ability. The place Thorn ended up landing was smack right in to arms of shell shocked Percy.

BAM!

Went a grown wolf and Percy landing on to the ground

Percy ended up calling Thorn a fat butt because he weighted so much as he came around from his shock state. Not like the wolf cared as practically all the girls within the gang tended him too. Leaving the guys to confront that someone who was being rather forceful toward Xavier.

"Ever heard of matters?" Archer found him self-yelling.

"...Or at least heard of saying excuse me to approach someone." Maxi whistled.

"For a bad guy he has a great sense of style." Percy liked Fiore's clothing.

"Focus." Reks advised Percy.

Diamond was assisting Fuu with healing over Thorn as Hope stayed behind the whole gang pleased Xion was with her nanny. Where he was watched this Fiore turn toward everyone with displeased expression. All of them ended up surrounding Xavier as a form of protection watching this Fiore. Who ended up walking away rather displeased; he tells Xavier that he will fulfill his promise, then disappears in a storm of white rose petals. The gang stare in shock or awe where he had been standing, As Xavier was left to wonder aloud if that could have been THAT Fiore.

To have his cell phone that had been in his hand the whole time started to ring rather loudly. So the blond ended up quickly forgetting about what had happen and answered the phone to relief the tension that had formed in the air.

"Huh...Xavier speaking," He greeted who ever were calling him. "How may I help you?"

"Its me...Xav," Lex answered him. "The meeting gave out early and I'm on my way."

A smile formed on Xavier's lips to hear the voice of his boyfriend asking him what he was doing. That would have answered if Reks hadn't stolen his cell from him telling him to them at the Hino Shrine. Before he had to watch Reks hang up for Xavier and handing the cell phone back while making eye contact. The expression young king gave Xavier frozen him in his footsteps like solid statue. Lasted for a good minute or 2 before Hope had to step in sensing a building tension.

"You think if he was truly evil," Hope guessed what was going Reks' head. "He would have done SOMETHING by now...""Please believe him." Akane joined Hope.

Everyone else who didn't want to take a side stayed out awkward moment as Archer stepped up. Right behind Xavier as Coldfang stood right by her master clarifying how pure Xavier heart truly was. Reks ended up quietly sighing in defeat as Akane tried to weakly punch his arm. Hope tried to not laugh at the way Akane tried her way of disciplining his husband as Archer just laughed.

Leaving everyone else to suggest they get going to Hino as Reks and Hope had business in the shop the finish. That would agree upon since much later as the sunset and moon rose all would be found. Within the confinements of the Hino Shrine's main sitting room in the company of Laksha and Tsukasa. Watching News Report about a large rock formation heading toward Earth. After scans were taken the only life signs that were found were low level plant life with no humanoid. Labeling it non-threatening objects saying isn't dense enough to do anything and would burn up Earth's atmosphere.

"We're screwed if this turned out to be an another threat like those ice freaks, right?" Archer had to ask.

"From my analysis of the asteroid," Maxi typed away on his Laptop. "We should be fine."

This started a discussion the large rock formation as Aaron and Avatar ended up arriving late since both were doing their own personal things. It just Avatar ended up being pulled aside by Maxi before Kendra could get to him. Leaving her to stand by Aaron, who couldn't get to Raine to notice he even entered the room with the cyborg. Leading to an awkward silence no body wanted to break as aside the shrine grounds. As Lex sat off to the side with Xavier handing each other's hands. Xavier was fretting about the strange young man who appeared at the flower shop. Worried that a forgotten piece of his childhood had returned to threaten the future he was forming. Making Lex tell him will no longer be lonely, because he and the gang are his family now.

"We'll always be here for you." Were the words Lex told Xavier before ending their 1-sided conversation with a kiss.

In the meantime, a single dandelion-looking seed drifts through the skyline of Crystal Tokyo weightlessly. Where it would ended up landing at the base of a tree at the side of a busy road. The seed immediately takes root and grows into a large pink looking like lily with multi-leafs on it stem.

* * *

"You're so dead if I ever catch you!" Archer yelled at Percy.

Like the guy cared as he just ran for his life hating that he pissed off 1 of the few people who could kick his ass. All because Percy made both of them miss the bus they were supposed to take to Neo Tenchi. That all started when Percy made an unpleasant comment about how Maxi would look likes a girl. Didn't sit will with Archer, who was now chasing Percy just out of angry he had. Right behind both of them was the gang them selves including Reks just walking after them.

"Seems your brother still has his temper." Reks noticed that about Archer hadn't changed.

"The difference is he has someone honor to defend." Akane looked to back of her.

"You so lucky." Mina wished Percy would do that for her.

"It likes something from my storybooks." Diamond tightly gripped Fuu's arm.

Fuu ended up gently kissing Diamond blue bangs telling him he would do the same thing as Raine and Edea started bickering again. Leaving Maxi to be brother by everyone else on how lucky he was. Made Maxi pull out his cell phone to call a number that ended up being Archer, who sounded angry over when he answered. Where everyone excluding Kendra witnessed Maxi's possessive streak. Since Kendra's spiritual awareness started tingling to the presence of an impure vibes. She ended up freezing with in her tracks to look toward a street that gave off the disturbing aura.

"You all right?" Lex asked knowing something was up.

"I say we check out it out." Reks suggested.

Fuu ended up agreeing that there was something wrong to point he ended up releasing his Furball crystal beast. That would be placed on Diamond's shoulder when everyone else walks toward Quiet Street. As they rounded a corner, they are shocked or stunned to find an entire street littered with unconscious bodies of people, who had their energy stolen. So the gang was careful as they walked among them the people to try and find the problem. It just Mina's absent-mindedness made her open target when her ankle grabbed her.

The person that pulled her upward in an up side down position was 1 of the vine-covered humans acting like a zombie. Who's gripped would have tightened on the girl's sock-clad ankle as she tried her skirt. To keep it from flipping down that would have given everyone else a peep show she didn't want. As she ended up using some form of self-defense skill in the form of a kick to underside of person's chin. The hit seemed hard enough to throw the person of balance and release Mina. Where she showed her acrobatic skills since she ended up flipping in mid-air to return to her feet.

"That's my girl!" Percy always loved when Mina did THAT.

"Not now." Kendra made him look before them.

"That a good thing?" Akane to asked Edea.

As that 1 went down about 2 more added on by 2 more arose from the ground and were as handy as 1 that grabbed Mina. Making each member of the gang individually defend them selves when they were surrounded. It just some people like Maxi and Diamond needed some extra help. Archer ended up being that physical might Maxi didn't have as flexible tails of the Furball Diamond had. Ended up tripping and throwing who ever came within 5-ft radius of the young royal.

Leaving everyone else to defend them selves as Kendra ended up coming to everyone's aid. In the form of Akuryo Taisan scrolls she ended up tossing out on to the foreheads of all the mindless people around them. That would free the people of the plants' influence that was controlling them. Sending them back onto the ground on which they had been found laying. Ended up getting poked at by Percy or Archer making sure they stayed down as Reks placed his hand on his brooch.

"Eyes open guys because this isn't something you should take likely." Reks warned them.

They all took that to heart just as large pink looking like lily with multi-leafs springs up out of the ground, sprouting legs where its roots should be. Makes a Beeline for weakest member of the gang being Maxi. That made Archer grabbed Maxi by his thin wrist and force him out of creature's way. To only witness the walking flower change its form into the top half of a

Teal skinned woman. She wore this brown layer, elongated shoulder guards with a pinkish and gold embedded, strapless bra. Who had this long lightly colored teal hair and matching jewelry that ends up attacking. Wrapping her multi vines like limbs around Akane and Edea after catching them, and begins to absorb their energy.

As kit attention was turned to draining those 2 girls dry Raine and Archer ended up taking their Sailor or Keybearer form. New Super Sailor Jupiter uses her Thunders of the shadow where she turned her shadow in to multi charges of unbalance electrical energy. That used a path of natural shadow toward the walking flower creature. As Archer launched his Flaming Skull mover right beside Jupiter 's move. That would severe the vines that had encased the Edea and Archer.

"You better be alive or mom is going to skin me alive." Archer caught his sister.

"That before or after dad gets a hold of you." Akane weakly smiled.

Edea and Jupiter were arguing like always with the excuse Jupiter wasn't acting fact enough to save her sister. To only have their verbally bickering come to an end by Reks telling all to morph. That they all did before the walking flower creature had time to trap more of them unchanged. It's just right after they all took form they ended up being individually encased in flower creature's vines. Each 1 of them started to have their own planetary energy sucked from their bodies. Feeding this flower creature to the point a giant flower grew from her bare back.

That made New Eternal Sailor Moon enraged since he dodged the creature's vines by the skin of his nose. So he reached to the Crescent Moon symbol shining on his royal forehead requesting aid. That came in the form of Gold tiara with beaded edges and Crescent shaped stone appeared in his hand. He ended using in an old move called Moon Frisbee Action turning the tiara into a gold disc. That he ended up tossing up toward the creature's vines wrapped around everyone. As the sliced through each vine freeing each person to the point 1 of him or her could attack.

"Circle of Ice, freeze." New Super Sailor Mercury forms a Circular ring of ice around the creature that forms a pillar of pure ice around it. Freezing in place to the point it couldn't move no matter how hard struggled.

"Prince Halation!" New Eternal Sailor Moon raises Moon Scepter forward, releasing a stream of moon dust and crescents at the creature.

Removing the creature from exist as Blue Mage was given the chance to cast an enchantment on unconscious mortals. This enchantment would return or revive the stolen energy to these people. In a slow process as an unwanted and familiar face of the strange young man from the day before appears before them. Looking over that he didn't know people like them even existed on this world. He is briefly surprised to recognize the wolves standing beside Keybearer Xavier's side, but passes them off as he sheds his human disguise for his true form. Pale green skin and long green/pick hair as he wore a white suit and dress shoes. Showed off his almost slender form encase in a matching cape. Pinned to one of his shoulder guards was a flower that enrages Coldfang.

"Boy throw that Kisenian Blossom away before you lose your TRUE self." Coldfang screamed.

Not like Fiore cared about what the white furred wolf had to say as turns his attention toward keybearer next to her. Knowing instantly the person was Xavier asking if he still remembered their friendship. That wouldn't be answered when New Super Sailor Uranus joined Xavier's side. The way Xavier allowed Uranus to gently and possessively take hold of his waist enraged Fiore. To where he came head to head with the Sailors and Keybearers discarding whatever attacks they use on him. Knocking each and everyone one of them unconscious with individually planned physic blasts. Before turning his full attention toward Moon, Uranus, and Keybearer Xavier with a strong sense of angry in his eyes.

"How could you pick them over me after I've returned to fulfill my promise." Were the words Fiore addressed Xavier with.

Not like Xavier tried to attempt to convince Fiore to stop his a rampage, and for a second or two Fiore seemed touched. To only have it fail at the hands of Kisenian Blossom telling him not to listen. Saying what Xavier was saying brainwashed lies from the people who corrupted him. So Fiore ended up not listening to Xavier's words as tension started to build between them, and Fiore leapt in the air. Drawing a sword out of nowhere as he lunged toward all 3 of them. Once more Xavier tried to use words to make Fiore stop his actions instead of summoning his Keyblade. Leaving Moon and Uranus to summon their Sailor Weapons when Fiore started to near them.

As Fiore came upon them being confronted by Uranus with his Axe Sword the Cardinal Virtue in hand ready to kill. That didn't last long since Kisenian Blossom gave a piece of her strength to Fiore. Who ended up tossing Uranus aside like he was paper before aiming his entire hand toward Moon. Extending these sharp spikes from his fingernail toward Moon - but Xavier managed to counter the attack with Beastly Balance. Slicing the sharp spikes in half before Moon lost his life.

"Don't you dare harm him!" Xavier stood between

Not like Fiore cared about what happen just before him because the feeling of betrayal filled his heart. Giving Kisenian Blossom the chance to take Fiore over just for a few minutes in over whelming way. By piercing the surrounding around Xavier's heart missing the vital organ with each strike. That caught Xavier off guard since instruments that were used to impale him where sliced pieces of Fiore's fingers. Sent him falling to his knees as blood started to gush from the embedded objects in his chest. Just before someone could come to his aide a cage of vines formed around his being. Kisenian Blossom ended up bringing with her and Fiore when they all disappeared in swirl of petals, ignoring Uranus' and Moon's cries. The wolves tried to run after the fading image of them. To only fail terribly as they both ended up passing through them before they ended up vanishing completely.

"DAMN IT!" Thorn growled.

Coldfang ended circling Moon's side helping him to his feet avoiding what would be an angry Uranus. As Thorn ended up looking over the area his master was taken from for some sort of clue or item. The only thing he could find was the key chain he and Coldfang had come to call their 2nd home. Uranus ended up collapsing to his knees, allowing angry to swell in his heart and called Xavier's name.

* * *

_Little Xavier's younger years as a toddler to before he was pre-teen were lonely ones with little to no friends. He and his aunts moved around ALLOT around Earth during the 1st five years of his life. Before they ended up permanently settling down in Crystal Tokyo as Xavier turned 6. Even during those years of moving around 4 out 5 of Xavier's aunts didn't know how to care for him. _

_Leaving him to always get injured in the supervision of these 4 women _

_So within the walls of Sacred Angel hospital, in 1 of the private single rooms in the maternity ward a small blonde 5-year boy could be found. His little right arm and half his face bandaged up as he wore white pajamas while lying on a small bed. All alone in the dark room that smelled like sterile medicine no human would like to sniff upon entering the area. Who was here because he fell from the top of the tree he had climbed that morning fracturing his little arm, and scratching up his innocent face. After the woman brought him here whom carelessly was supervising him then. He was checked in and treated before being told he had to stay over for a few nights for observational reasons._

_Who during his 1st few nights in the medical building would sit quietly in his assigned room preying to Goddess. To send him a friend as a strange person with long hair colored blue and pink with light green skin. Who was around his age and went by the name Fiore wearing this strange full-length body suit with a gold and green vest. Appeared at his bedside, assuring him that he is no longer alone and was here to answer Cosmos' prey._

_After that day both became instant friends after they met on that night rainy night a week in the blond boy's stay at the hospital. Neither 1 from that day on was in-separately during all hours of the day or even nighttime. Forming a friendship that would come to an end when Fiore needed to leave only a month in a half in knowing his knew friend. All because this Fiore couldn't survive on Earth much later. _

_So eventually on the day Fiore had to leave Xavier would end up giving him a single white rose as a parting gift. Touched by this simple plant being given to a child with no memory of his family or origin. Who ended up on Earth when at the last of his strength took the plant form young Xavier. Knowing he wouldn't be alone anymore made a vow to return someday to bring _his _friend even more flowers. _

_And left Earth behind in search of perfect flower for his only friend..._

* * *

Waking from a dream that had to do with his childhood wasn't something Xavier would ever get use too. Instead of waking within Lex's arms wrapped in sheets on an oak frame bed in King size bed. He awake on a bed made of petrified vines and made with silk like sheets that had a good bounce to it. Relieved to find the wound given to him by Kisenian Blossom was treated and bandage over. As he still wore what remanded of the top that went with his keybearer outfit he was still wearing. His jacket laid at the bed folded over and cleaned of the blood that once stained it. As for his silver chain, he found it still bound around his wrist with Leon's Heart keychain hanging from it.

"Seems your awoken earlier then planned." Fiore's voice greeted him.

Xavier had a hard time sitting up let alone wanting to speak to the person who ripped away from his home. So he just bared with his pain noticing the bed and he were inside a box made of crystal. With no means of getting in or out him figured he would TRY to make some use of this time, and choose to speak.

"I convinced self-my you were just a figment of my...imagination." Was Xavier's only answering to Fiore.

"Please don't speak such notice since I still remember our friendship like it happen yesterday." Fiore smiled at the memories.

"Explains why I'm locked up in something that looks like a display case." Xaveir meant the crystal box he was in.

"It has a amazing regenerative properties will help you recover faster." Fiore sounded hopeful.

Xavier's answer to that didn't sit will with Fiore as the mood turned to that of a sour one for them both. Leaving Fiore to be taken over by Kisenian Blossom, who ended up welcoming Xavier to their home. Saying the place he once called Earth was going to be first of many worlds to be taken over by her. Not like he could objected or lash out at her since just feet from the bed. Was a walls made of solid crystal that kept him locked in one place where he could always be found. Where he ended up being filled in on what plans Kisenian Blossom had for his precious world.

Back on Earth, within the 3rd floor of Fallen Moon Annabelle was sorting through a bin of newly arrived books. Right beside her was three moon cats that weren't any help to her as she worked. They wee bothering her about the human form she was walking around in as she worked in the shop. Not like she was going to listen what they had to say as she ended up shelving texts. That would come to an end when Michiko passed her telling her to prepare the 3rd floor.

"Um...I thought we didn't have any rentals..."

She was unable to process what she had say as Michiko just told her to get to work before the gang arrived. This made the girl gulp out of fear knowing something bad had gone down that morning. Not like the mooncats were any help when she started to put down the books to work.

"I hope everything is all right?" Diana was already worried.

She ended up being silenced when Diamond's cat made him self-known from above their heads. Swinging her all black time around in the air saying that whatever happening has her masters' friends all angry. Not like Diana cared what Amika had to say as Laksha and Tsukasa wanted to know more. So Diana chose to follow Annabelle toward the 3rd floor in silent matter. Noticing the whole time that Annabelle wore a strange looking necklace with glowing stone. Before she could ask about the jewelry Annabelle ended up telling her about it as they walked.

It seemed Annabelle shared the same psychical traits that Fiore when it came to surviving on this world. Unlike Fiore, she was given the chance by Michiko to stay on this world and grow.


	50. Promise of a rose PT2

A.N.:  
GOD!  
Why can't the rain stp already since a girl can't take to much of this since she had things she wants to do OUTSIDE!  
Well gives me a chance to work on my contept art for this FF on my DA account any of you can check out so find me under Sailorx161.

* * *

Promise of a Rose PT2:

"Are you sure it was a Kisenian Blossom?" Michiko asked the wolves.  
"Didn't they say yes to that the 1st time around." Percy wasn't helping.

This was where a pillow from across the room was thrown right smack at his face with such force. It ended up knocking Percy over on to the hard floor under him as Lex was told to calm down by Maxi. Archer ended up whistling at the way Percy was taken down as Akane took pictures the whole time. Mina waved both them hands in air saying the tossed pillow was a perfect ten. Leaving Kendra to call her brother hopeless at times like this as Fuu comforted saddens Diamond. Raine and Edea were arguing like always in more heated way then the usual way they fought. All of that didn't bother or effect a young king sitting beside Michiko awaiting some sort of answer. The mooncats would end up joining them all somewhat interested in what would be talked about.

"Coldfang fetch an icepack for Mr. Tomoe Hino and hurry," Michiko sighed unhappily. "While she's away..."

Michiko ended up starting to speak about a type of Plant Youma called a Kisenian Blossom or a Xenian Flower. That it can't act or move on its own since it would need a humanoid host with a vulnerable heart; to latch on to. After the bonding process took place, the flower would toy or manipulate its vessel's emotions, producing these feelings of deep hatred that would grow into strong negative energy. That eventually could be used to destroy a world on which the host lives their life.  
It seemed Laksha joined in to say that there were many Worlds that had been destroyed by this flower's machinations, and Fiore was likely possessed by 1 of them. As Tsukasa spoke of how inhabitants of the 1st Silver Millennium; had been aware of the problems attached to these plants, as they had been behind the destruction of numerous civilizes. As Max spoke of the energy the Flower Youma they battled earlier matching or share the energy properties as the approaching rock formation. Where a conclusion was realize that the rock formation was the base and possible where Xavier was being kept.

"Please take to heart the information I told you all to heart since for the choice your going to make after this," Michiko sighed. "Just come back in 1 piece since where your going I fear the Goddess may not be able to help you."

She then told them they could use a teleport move on the roof of the shop saying she's been wanting to remodel. Before she got to her feet in slow matter from the pillow she had been sitting on. The whole time she shared what knowledge she had over a plant that could possibly end Earth. After leaving all ended up staring at the only thing that was left behind after Xavier was taken from them.

A blood soaked key chain

"We doing this or not since I the latest pageant I'm going to be in calls for a picture of me to be entered," Mina broke the silence. "I wanted to see if Xavier could...you know...no offense of any thing Akane."  
"None taken since sometimes even I get sick of my self when I take to many pictures." Akane actually admitted that.

Archer was the one that laugh at what his sister had to say that an only a few people laughing with him. Leaving Lex to be one of the few that didn't laugh since he ended up reaching out. To the center of the table to take hold of the key chain not caring if was layered in dried blood. Reks quietly watched his friends interact debating wither or not what they were about to do was right.

* * *

After checking the circular wound that had healed over with in hours of having it 2nd set of bandages changed. So Xavier was left to entertain him self with in a crystal box that only held a bed. He was amazed that his outfit also recovered to the point he was able to put his jacket back on. That didn't' make his loneliness any better since he didn't bring the Beastly Balance with him. So he was stuck to lean on the one of the walls of the Crystal box he was housed in. Looking over through transparent walls to view upon the endless fields of same looking flower. Was getting boring after a while since he been doing it for what seemed to be hours now.

"God...what I wouldn't give to have Percy's smartass comments or Mina's chatterbox mouth right now."

Were Xavier's only words as he walked from one wall to another counting his paces as he walked. To only end up stopping in place because of a flicker of power surged into the air by just appearing. That mixture of energy told the trapped Keybearer that a few of his true friends had come.

"Good luck getting out this one." Xavier grasped the Lion's Heart.

Since on the other side of the Rock Formation was a ring of Sailors using Sailor Teleport to arrive there. After landing on the ground under them revealed it self to be entirely covered with the pink flowers. New Super Sailor Venus was no help at the sight of these all pink planets as she got over excited about it. New Super Sailor Saturn and Key bearer Archer started with these ridiculous jokes. About them fighting pink posy creatures leaving everyone else to look around. Since only a teal skinned woman with long matching hair barely covered with massive shoulder guards and marching appeared. Who waved to them with her gold band clad wrists calling her self-a Campanula.

"Sorry, but you all can't stay long," She would approaches them. "So I'll have to kill you now."

This was where giant insect wings sprung out from her base back side followed by sharpen blade from her elbows. Just before she could take flight into the air since they had been standing the whole time. Angry New Super Sailor Uranus ended up wiping her from exists using his Shattered Existed move. That turned her into a pile of dried up dirt that ended up being blown away.

"Remind me to not meet him a dark alley." New Super Sailor Saturn clenched his silence glaive.

Archer ended up punching Saturn in his shoulder for Akane as Sailor Mercury scanned the area. Looking for where Xavier was being contained since his computer picked up a familiar energy spike. What he found was a box shape structure made a of a harden crystal material with Xavier inside. Venus and Mars stomping on his foot kept Saturn from making a 'jack in the box' joke. New Eternal Sailor Moon cautions them that it might Fiore set a trap.

"I'm not that heartless to use my only friend as a lure just to bring you fools HERE since I plan on returning to him to Earth...in time." Fiore appears nearby. "Its just before that happens Earth well be covered in the seeds this rock formation carries. Covering this World with plants that will gradual deplete the energy from all its living things."

That didn't quite agree some of the sailors or Keybearers as they strongly declaring that they would never let that happen. Just didn't have time to launch counter moves at Fiore if a few guests hadn't joined them. In the form of the flowers that were under the gangs' feet sprouting into humanoid Youma flowers. Fiore ended up calling these womanly looking figures the replacement welcome party. Since Uranus had ended up taking out the original Fiore left to 'greet' them. Not like Fiore was going to stick around to watch as he turned his back to them all not noticing something.

"Please be careful." New Super Sailor Pluto whispered to Blue Mage.  
"Same thing goes for you." Blue Mage assured the scared royal.  
"I mean it," Pluto huffed. "Or I'll send..."

1 thing Blue Mage didn't want told to him on what was a repeated threat being Pluto's summon spirit. Being Bahamut, who could be brought forward by Pluto to fry Blue Mage if he messed up. Since he found him self quickly saying good-bye to the gang before running off toward Xavier's location. Right behind him where the keybearers Archer and Akane thinking he needed the back up. Making sure the Youma flowers wouldn't catch them he masked them all. Not looking back toward their friends when the fight against the Youma flowers started between them all.

"Circle of Fire, burn." New Super Sailor Mars uses a series of circle she formed randomly under different Youma flowers. If one was caught in it the ended up being burned or melted alive.  
"Shine Aquatic Whirl!" New Super Sailor Mercury sent freezing water over clusters of this Youma flowers in swirling matter. That froze over Yuma flowers before turning them into these chucks of ice piece by piece.  
"Heated Heart, act immediately!" New Super Sailor Venus sent out these flaming hearts of heated passion energy at Youma flowers. Swallowing the creatures and body whole while it left behind piles of white ash in their place.  
"Lighting Strike." New Super Sailor Jupiter used her pointer finger as she turned to shocked to death Youma flowers in her line of sight. Leaving the fried corpses of the creatures that turned to dust in the passing wind.  
"Full Submerge." New Super Sailor Neptune spun around the gang drowning as many of the Youma flowers as she could by shooting water orbs from the palm of her hand. If 1 of these creatures were hit by water orb they just burst.  
"Cracked Up." Uranus hit the air gap in front of him and a few Youma flowers that shot out grinded down rock dust. That went blasting into Youma flowers faces cracking them up into pieces.  
"Dazzling Ringing!" Pluto tapped the top of his Garnet Staff with in gloved hand in a gentle hit before leaning it forward. This strange ringing came from the garnet orb that sent out these waves of sounds. That made the creatures drop to the ground like flies if they were to hear the noise.  
"Silence Glaive Surprise." Saturn stabbed the silence glaive into the ground before his feet blacking the ground before him. This blackening soil spread out through out the Youma flowers feet and killed them.  
"Tiara Stardust." Moon used his newly gifted tiara as a Frisbee he tossed out as he took on the form of a shooting star. That slice through the Youma flowers leaving behind half burned corpses in it path.

Fiore ended watching from afar not pleased with how each and everyone one of his flowers were being killed off. So he ended ordering the Youma to retreat and regroup, then descend in a massive wave upon the Sailors - just before they're struck, a keychain in Uranus' hand glowed brightly. Forming a dome over the group of Sailors that was followed by a VERY loud howling sound. Giving the Sailors a view of a tidal wave made of Youma flowers crushing down on their heads. These Youma flowers landed they ended up hardening over the dome covering it in pink flowers.  
To only come from under their feet since the dome they were under didn't cover the area under their feet. Wrapping around their limbs so they wouldn't use their moves to defend them selves. Would hostile the Sailors into the air one by one shattering the dome they tried to protect them all. At the center of the vine pillar was semi-conscious Moon trying to struggle through plant mess. Aware his and fellow Sailors' energy was being drained from their forms slowly.

"Quiet now since you are the most filled out of them all," Kisenian Blossom's whispered filled his mind. "Become apart of our garden."

Leaving him to black out as single prey for some form of help would come at around that time, Blue Mage and 2 keybearer were staring at the front of what seemed to be a crystal box prison. After failing to crack or shatter the large object that seemed to absorb their energy no matter how hard they hit it. Resulted them in just standing in front of it as Xavier sat on only piece of furniture's edge. Waiting for them to come up with a plan.

"Step back please." Blue Mage was going to try a spell.

Archer was the one that took the largest step back thinking the spell would blow up in their faces leaving Akane. To stand right by Blue Mage when he pulled out a dagger made of silver and steel. That he ended up embedding in the wall of the crystal making this eerie scratching sound. That made both Archer and Akane cover their ears as annoying sound just got louder for them. Making them wish they were inside the massive cube with Xavier, who didn't hear a thing. Since Blue Mage did the whole thing a large rectangle was left in surface of the crystal. Would become a 2-way door Xavier ended walking out of after a chant was whispered from its maker's lips.

"Where you learn that?" Archer yelled at Blue Mage.

Akane ended up stomping on her brother's foot to shut him up before throwing her arms around Xavier's form. Where she ended up squeezing Xavier just like Uranus would when he would embraced the blond. Made her brother intervene between them allowing Xavier to breathe with Blue Mage's help. Before the suggestion of them returning to their friends reminded them were they were. That ended with two familiar wolves out of breath stopped at their feet.

"We tried master, but he got them." Thorn choked out his words.

Coldfang just couldn't being her self to speak of how both of them were force to watch the scene take place. How they only thing they could do were released them selves fully from the Beastly Balance, and search for them. Trying to dodge the same vines that encased the Sailors to make it. That got those four teens running toward the large pillar located where Sailors once stood under the dome. What the 4 found was Fiore taunting the bound Sailors by calling them timid mortals {among other words}.

"This is so out of a horror movie." Archer tilts his head slightly.  
"Tell me again how he become your brother?" Blue Mage asked Akane.  
"All I know is he was convinced from a drunken night of passion," Akane hatred telling THAT story. "WHY?"

Blue Mage shrugged at why he even asked that question before noticing Xavier has stepped forward calling to Fiore. Around Fiore turned displeased at the sight of a freed Xavier standing on his own. Watching the way three people he didn't even know still gave Xavier the strength to fight. Telling him just because a few of his friends were getting hurt he didn't need to give up. Some how touched DEEP down in a heart that Kisenian Blossom thought she had control over along ago. Making Fiore double over in actual pain grabbing at his chest; freeing the bound Sailors of their bindings. Giving the freed 4 the chance to join to their friends' sides during this minor distraction.  
Not noticing Kisenian Blossom telling Fiore not to be deceived by false images that had placed out before them. Saying she could give him back the friend they invaders were trying to steal his precious someone. Who would take her up on her offer of power allowing her to merge with him. As they both end up would have ended up launching a counter attack at turned backs of the Sailors. Using sharp-tipped spikes in the form of a massive attack ready to shed their blood. That would have pierced their already drained targets if wasn't for interference from Xavier. Who struck Fiore's right side with the teeth of Lion's Heart as hard and deep it would go. Not removing the keyblade from the Fiore's now bleeding waist holding on that handle tightly.

"I can't allow you to kill them." Was Xavier's word to Fiore.

He ended up calling upon an attack called Roar of Might filling the layer between Fiore and Kisenian Blossom. Shattering the hold Kisenian Blossom's power had over Fiore, who slowly collapsed. Fiore loses the will to go on as Xavier with draws his keyblade from his side leaving him with feelings of abandonment.  
During that time the pink flowers around all of them started to fade away, leaving the rock formation bare. Giving all a sense of short-lived relief that Earth and Xavier were saved. Since they watched a piece of the rock formation ended up breaking free and changes its course.

"If I can't have my friend back then you all are going to die with me as I take out Earth in the process." A broken Fiore declared.

Xavier by now as fallen forward into arms of Coldfang in her human form that consisted of flowing blue dress and matching heels. Who peered at her tired out master through the bangs of her white braided hair. Unable to hear Fiore's words to everyone as Thorn still in animal form licked Xavier's face. Akane and Archer call Fiore crazy for what he was planning to do to their world. Blue Mage was to busy casting a massive healing charm over the Sailors to even care.

Making all unable to lash out or defend what was going to happen

New Eternal Sailor Moon, however, spoke that he won't let that happen as he slowly rolled over to his side with a hand over his brooch. Saying just because something Fiore wanted didn't go right; didn't mean he had to do THIS. That would end with Silver Moon Crystal being called upon. To only be stopped when Fiore suddenly took hold of the brooch, advising that he won't be using it. Before Fiore could crush it with in his single hand that was already tightly gripping the brooch. A voice that sounded like one a singing mother to her newborn baby made it self-known. Telling the already empty Fiore destroying this world out of a lonely and abandon heart wasn't right. Allowing a flare of white light to swallow them all, as an old memory from a joint past would be shared.

* * *

-That Memory-

As young Xavier cries alone in in his private room, the only door to his room ended up being opened by little girls. The first girl was 1 year older then young Xavier with long blonde hair pulled back by a big, red bow as she wore orange sundress and sandals naming her self Minako 'Mina' Aino. The other girl was the same age as young Xavier also with pinned up long red hair in a formal kimono calling her self-Kendra Tomoe Tomoe Hino. Both of the girls stood at the doorway unmoving of young Xavier's room, and would stare for a short while.

"Why you crying?" Mina practically yelled her question.  
"His not deaf," Kendra walked into the room. "What's your name?"  
"Xavier Xander Von Cartel." The little boy whispered.

Mina ended up calling his name a tongue twister as Kendra walked back to the door and called for her friends to come joint them all. Within minutes Xavier's room was filled with more children ranging from the ages of ten to five. All walked up to the bed Xavier sat upon wanting to look upon the discovery Kendra and Mina had made while exploring the hospital. The first cluster of children to approach were all 6 years olds made up of 1 boy and set of 1 set of identical twins. The 1 boy was quite tall with sandy brown and eyes dressed as a mini-jock named Alexander 'Lex' Mizuno Tenou. The identical twins were a brother-sister pairing where had bad brown hair and blue eyes in their own way in matching jumpers. The boy was named Archer Erio Smith was known troublemaker as the girl was named Akane Smith a photography nut.  
The next batch of children of were seven year olds made of 2 boys and 1 girl starting with the girl whose chest brown hair and sky blue eyes in a short and shirt with sandals outfit named Raine Leonhart. The first boy looked like mini-version of his father Marluxia from his physical traits to his clothes named Perseus "Percy" Hino. Leaving the last boy dressed like white mage named Fuu Alee Battl. The led to the 8 year olds being a lilac haired boy dressed as a mini-Zexion named Maximus 'Maxi' Mizuno Tenou. Followed by a few nine-year-olds made up of 2 boys almost dressed like. The 1st boy had silvery blond hair with sparkling blue eyes dressed in formal outfit called he Ventus 'Res' Chiba Tsukino. 2nd boy was in similar outfit but his hair and eyes were of a dull coloring going by the name Aaron Cuklen Battl.  
Finished by 1 more girl that was this Xavier's age with shoulder length blond hair and showing blue eyes in a sleeveless dress and roman style sandals named Edea Strife Leonheart.

"Hi there." Reks greeted Xavier properly.  
"That had to hurt?" Mina noticed his wrapped arm.  
"Want us to keep you company..." Raine sensed Xavier's sadness.  
"Since you here alone." Edea pulled her self up on Xavier's bed.  
"Because we got nothing else to do with our time." Aaron was bored already.  
"Stop being a butthead." Kendra kicked Aaron.  
"His always a butthead." Akane spoke between taking pictures.  
"True."Fuu agreed with Akane.  
"Ignore him since he doesn't have any matters." Maxi told Xavier.  
"I agree." Raine nods her head.

Archer started to tease young Lex about the blushing in his cheeks when he made eye contact with Xavier's mid-night black colored eyes. Not like Lex cared as he joined Reks and Edea near the side of the bed leaning out toward teary-eyed Xavier wiping his tears away. This was where Xavier sniffled as he worked up an answer to Mina's question his only human friend was leaving him. Going on how his animals friends weren't being allowed to visit him since he been in her so long. Would have started crying up again if Archer and Aaron hadn't called him a crybaby as Red and white roses weren't handed to him. The red rose was from Fuu and White one was from Kendra as his tears again were wiped away by Lex.

* * *

Fiore ended up realizing that the roses Fuu and Kendra had given to Xavier were from the set Xavier used as their parting gift. Making him back away from still laying Moon in dismayed at the memory shown to him. As he viewed upon a rose shaped Silver Moon Crystal levitating before Moon's chest. Allowing tears well up in his eyes he looked upon everyone else who had recovered thank to Blue Mage. Who couldn't hear the words of Kisenian Blossom telling him to pull himself together. Since she ended up disintegrating in the light of the Crystal held to Moon's chest.

"That was like so cool." Saturn wanted that to happen again.  
"Moving on." Venus whacked him outside his head.

Moon ended up retracting the Silver Moon Crystal back to his brooch as he was given a certain staff. This certain item was double-sided staff with a winged orb made of white ivy and gold materials. As he ended up performing a move called Cosmos' Miracle upon the rock formation they all were on. Where streams of white light grew from the center of the pulsing energy from staff Moon held. Moon was helped on to his feet by Neptune and Jupiter leaving other to surround Xavier. The wolves hadn't left their unconscious master's hoping he would come to SOON.

"Xav...please don't do this..." Uranus approached him.

He ended up picking the still form up within his strong arms saying all of this wouldn't be worth anything. If Xavier in all sense of the words didn't once become conscious before they were to reach Earth. He got his answer in form of Xavier whispering to him he needed to work on his timing. This resulted in Uranus taking a very tight hold of Xavier that made everyone else feel comfortable. Leaving an unconscious Fiore lying upon the ground away from ground with made shift bandage on his side. He was being watched over by 1 of Blue Mage's crystal beasts until they all returned to Earth.  
After arriving safely on Earth everyone went his or her own ways for a short time needing to decompress from the traumatic event. Didn't mean they didn't keep in touch with one another through email, calling each other, and video chats. All the while checking in with each other about Fiore. Who was said to be recovering in a private hospital room at Sacred Angel hospital under heavy guard. The only guest he got on a daily basis would be Annabelle his proven blood related sibling.

That all came to end during an Art Fair

Neo Tenchi Academy's art department annual Artistic festival was a yearly gathering on the school grounds. That gave their Artistic students' chances to display there or sale their art they had created. The most popular piece of this year's festival was small booth set up for Xavier to show off his work. Among the drawings and painting he did there were handcrafted figurines made of clay. These little statues were Xavier's first attempt at working with clay that was quite a success. Making him the center of attention of the festival it seemed needing help to handle the large crowds. That aide came in the form of his friends working in shifts in hour blocks sharing what they been up too.  
Mina was getting ready for a pageant called Miss. Singing Sensation with Percy as her pageant coach. Kendra spent her free time with Avatar doing couple things or beside Marluixa at his hospital. Raine got some couple time in with Aaron while expending knowledge of her natural violin talent. Diamond spent his time with Fuu either visiting Roberto in the hospital or by Namine's side. Archer and Maxi were busy taking a private tour of College grounds on Neo Tenchi Academy. Akane and Edea worked part-time with in the walls of Fallen Moon's or Olympus' kitchen. Reks would carry on doing his duties as the young king role he was born into while acting as a father and husband. As we return to the present for Xavier and Lex sitting side by side each other.

"You sure he wanted me to have this?" Lex held a glass box with in his hands.

Xavier ended telling him the glass box he held was Fiore's apology gift to him and everyone else. Within this glass box were 2 different flowers that Xavier re-created from image of Kisenian Blossom, and Fiore's life flower. Both flowers sat side by side in the transparent container unmoving. Wasn't just one of this item since Reks had the 2nd one Xavier created just for him. Everyone else got little figurines of them selves in their Sailor forms with colored Lilly as a base. All done by Xavier during the gangs' minor separation before Artistic festival with help from his aunts.

* * *

E N D !

On to the next chapter, Seems a certain lady's obession comes to end after yet another tightly bond end started to come undone. Leading the Sailors to house of cards when they step on to anceint estate that hadn't seen the light of day.


	51. Chapter 44

A.N.:  
wanted to the end the mess with Pena Alma for some reason. Didn't know why I made her death the way it was. So just Read and Reveiw when your done.

* * *

Morrow estate from what Raisa could remember was always gated in place that had only one way in and out. That one was private drive leading up to a giant metal fence attached to a white stone wall. Inside this giant wall was a house that took as much space as the Crystal Palace did. The only way in didn't have a means of contacting the inside of the estate for the gate to open.

So a another means had to found

"Grating hook attached to a rope anyone?" Percu had to joke.

"...or a jet pack." Rosen shrugged.

Newly transformed New Super Sailor Venus ended up ignoring the comments as she used her Heart Chain Move. That she ended up whipping over the wall as New Super Sailor Mars yelled at her brother. Leaving Percy to be the last of the gang to climb Venus' chain over the wall. Since he had to morph it his Sailor Form leaving him with the keybearers, who were using their riders.

"Want a ride..." Archer offered a ride.

New Super Sailor Saturn didn't really like ridding in a heart shaped glider with cutesy, white wings that was Akane's rider. Xavier's was more of haunting looking glider with all gray coloring with black and white wings. Don't get started on huge skull with black wings that was Archer's rider. Rozen's was more of a giant blue cross with stringed up wings that played a melody.

As Rozen showed off her almost all black outfit with gold trimmed boots, high collar shirt with out sleeves, and Gold mini-skirt with black trim. on right of her hand was a elbow length black glove with gold trim. As a set of black bands with gold trim on them laid on her left wrist and arm. That had always served as her Keybearer outfits from the time she passed her Mastery Exam.

"I'll catch a ride with Blue Mage." Saturn pointed over his shoulder.

"Well then it's your day." Blue Mage held a familiar crystal dagger in hand.

As the Keybearers went up into the air above their heads the sharpen end of Blue Mage's dagger dug into wall before him. Where he ended up carving a rectangle the size of both him and Saturn into it. Before he stepped away allowing the carved shape to become a knob-less door that opened for them.

"Before you." Blue Mage offered Saturn.

Not like the Sailor had any other choice since he refused to climb Venus' chain or ride with a Keybearer. So he pushed the stone door aside and stepped into a dead rose bed crunch under his booted feet. Right behind him Blue Mage followed using a levitating ball of light as their light source. Where they got a view of large garden that had been dead for time as they looked upon it.

"OVER HERE!" New Super Sailor Pluto called to them both.

After they followed the voice through what seemed to be dehydrated rose bush they ended up walling out of. On to a cobblestone path surrounded by more plants that needed a good watering. Right out of no where Pluto came running toward them as Saturn walked out of the way. So Blue Mage got tackled and hugged at the same time by tighten embrace from worried Pluto.

"You need to be quiet for this to be a success." Blue Mage whispered to Pluto.

Not like the blue haired Sailor cared since he didn't like going over the wall without his fiancé in the first place. Saturn said something about them crying them a river for him before he glared at by Venus and Mars. New Eternal Sailor Moon was the one that reminded them all why they were here. So Pluto was stuck beside Blue Mage since he wasn't leaving the man as all went on. Walking passed leafless trees and empty flower beds that had been filled with flower at one point.

What they came upon was a occupant gazebo with a humming sound coming from it where the cobble stone path led. If anyone dare go near enough their eyes would lay upon the face of blonde haired girl. She wore tattered clothing with tore up fishnet stockings and tie-able ballet slippers. Just sitting within the gazebo with a opened umbrella in the shape of a heart sitting at her feet. The tune she hummed sounded strangely like it was raining around them as choice was made. Neptune and Mercury were to approach the woman with Rozen backing them up.

"Um...Miss..." Neptune called out to her.

Rozen tightly held her keychain as the magical charm upon her took hold as they all neared the outdoor shelter. Their eyes laid what seemed to be solid figure before them sadly looking into a sky. Who turned her pretty blonde pigtails toward the person who called to her by a proper title. What they saw weren't the eyes of human being since they were replaced by watery orbs. The girl's voice sounded liked a drowning cat when the words left her blue colored lips as addressed them. So all ended up covering their ears so their wouldn't bleed when girl's words reached them.

"I think she said her name was Nena." Neptune tried to be heard.

Mercury just nodded at her since noise from this Nena's voice made it hard for him understand anyone's words. So instead of approaching Nena like he planned Rozan ended up stepping forward for them. Where she found her self entering the area ready to draw her keyblade; if Nena attacked her.

"Seems I'm not the only one under the Lady's spell of control." Nena saw something in Rozen's eyes.

"Tell me if they're is a way for us to find a way into to whatever building we're heading too? " Rozen hoped their was an answer.

"Before I do," Nena looked to the ones outside the gazebo. "I want a favor from one of you ..."

The price of that favor was for Rozen to free this trapped and enslaved spirit from the forced life she living. This was something keybearer could no bring her self to do since any life to her deserved to live. So she turned away from Nena calling out to the other keybearers like she was screaming. Running them came leaving the sailors behind when they came to came with pale Rozen.

"Um...you like alive." Akane looked to Rozen's white face.

Archer had to keep his sister from waving her hand in Rozen's face that left Xavier to make out what Rozen mumbled. That made him tell the others what this Nena want done to her in exchange for way in. This was something Akane nor Xavier could bring them selves to do to the spirit. Since Rozen was too shattered by a request everything was left on Archer's shoulders for now.

"Clear out see I don't want anyone around when I do this." Archer took the responsibility.

Out the three went with Rozen being guided from the gazebo by Akane taking her hand with Xavier following. Who didn't look back once was Archer used his keyblade ability to release Nena from her enslavement. When that took place a breeze from the above their heads blew through the gazebo. Single sentence in form of 'thank you' was spoken through a faded voice as if it was singing the lyrics. Uranus was touched the most by passing windy song that lasted only for a few minutes. Leaving behind an empty gazebo that Archer ended up walking out of with his arms full. A heart shaped umbrella and ballet slippers were the only un-tattered items in Archer's arms.

"This stuff she left behind was a thank gift for everyone." Archer looked among the items.

The shaped umbrella and ballet slippers would ended up being taken by Venus for her up coming pageant. Everything else was placed in Blue Mage's bottomless belt pouch before they moved on. Before turning toward tied up scroll that was printed on wanted seemed to be tree bark. To unrolling the item with a map to show them the way was carefully handled by New Super Sailor Mercury. What they found was a was clear markings and images of where they need to go.

So they left the gazebo behind for the cobble stone path that started to lose its collective appearance. Since weeds started popping from out of the large stones that would make up the walk way. So all of them had to make sure not to trip or even stumble once as they further walked. Getting a view of garden that went from dead plants to bare ground with fading away walkway under their feet.

"Those rose are familiar." New Super Sailor Neptune noticed black roses.

"Chaos' influence no doubt." New Super Sailor Jupiter remembered the last time she saw those flowers.

Bushes of black roses added some form of color to the bare ground all thought wouldn't have any sign of life. It just these altered roses were thick with thorn leafs protecting them from the touch of mortals. To only be looked at by anyone who made it this far into the ground of their master. Unlike the flowers the New Super Sailors were familiar with, these flowers didn't produce negative energy. Since all they were now was a display piece for the only person living in large house.

Would end up blocking everyone's path when they came into view of large building said to be the Morrow house. In the form of a tangled bundle of thorn laced vines with blooming flowers upon them. The pathway under their feet had already crumbled into nothing with plants over growing it. Some means to clear their path was already decided when New Super Sailor Uranus with Mars stepped forward.

"Burning Inferno." Fire begin to spread from Mars' body as she launches a waves of fire.

" Shattered Existed." Uranus released shards of wind in the air that combined with Mar's move.

Slicing and burning through the wall of thorned vines in tunnel kind of shape all could walk through. It just the dramatic form of garden work wouldn't go unnoticed by someone who been watching them. The whole time the gang climbed, flew and walked through her wall with out a care. Angering the woman calling her self Lady Pena Alma Morrow watching from the top floor of her home.

"Curse you," She pressed against the glass. "At least Moon came with them."

She ended up pushing her self away form the glass not wanting to look upon the invaders in her home. Where she sat down on a dusty old sofa to gather her thought on what to do now. Both Damari and Zima had left her behind during the last failed mission both of them were sent out to do. Her already lost 2 of her strongest water spirits to Sailors so using her third one was out of the question. So all she could do was reach for a pink and white staff leaning on a wall.

When she took hold of this staff the outline of a unicorn in purest of white coloring appeared just for a second. Before vanishing to the point Pena Alma was able to take hold of the item. On to the feet Pena Alma went so she could leave the room she been hiding out in since Sailors climbed over her wall.

"At least they brought you with them." Pena Alma looked to the series of framed pictures.

In these gold frames sitting upon the mantle of in this room were images of Reks through out his life. From when Reks was toddler to the age he was now all altered to just have the young king in them. That surrounded a single image of the aged drawing of the Crystal Palace doe by Pena Alma.

"I still wish you picked me." Pena Alma passed her mini shrine.

The sealed door way to the room ended up opening for her with out her needing to open it her self. Allowing Pena Alma to walk into a dimly light hallway filled with gold tables under portraits of Morrow family elders. That would be passed by chosen head of the Morrow family Pena Alma. Heading for the stair well that would take her to the ground floor of this grand estate. Knowing she had to face the gang who was here to stop her from what she was doing to the Star Points.

It just as soon as her feet touched the last step of ground floor the front doors were blasted in. By 2 large wolves of different coloring and gender calling out to darkness of the room for anyone. Were answered when a top of Pena Alma's staff lit up showing only the upper pieces of her body.

"Are you the wolves Coldfang and Thorn that belong to the keybearer named Xavier?" Pena Alma directed a question at the 2 wolves.

Thorn refused to answer Pena Alma since her face was to empty of any emotion for him to give her an answer. Leaving Coldfang to sit upon the remands of a door that she and Thorn had taken down. Saying Pena Alma needed to wait until their masters arrived at her opened front door. With that Coldfang kept her mouth shut for the rest of the short time before who she said appeared.

"Wow remind me to have your wolves over when my parents feel like remodeling." Venus whistled.

"...and not to get in fight with you in dark alley." Saturn avoids the wolves.

"No Pluto we're not getting any since you already have a Mooncat." Blue Mage knew Pluto was going to ask.

"Meannie." Pluto huffed.

"Cheer up," Uranus pats shrugged. "Nothing wrong with borrowing 1 of them for a week or too."

"Would be nice to not have them around ALL the TIME." Mercury liked that arrangement.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to miss them." Archer embraced Mercury.

"Down boy," Akane poked her brother. "Think dirty LATTER."

"Need cold shower?" Neptune asked.

"...or electric shock." Jupiter suggested.

"Hard hit to the head." Xavier wanted to smack Archer.

"Guys you know the rule about us not being allowed to harm a keybearer." Moon reminds them. "Thanks for the reminding us." Anyone else just shut up.

Pena Alma ended up watching the way they all interacted reminded her of the lonely life she led as a child. When anyone child born into Morrow bloodline id chosen as head of the family at 5 years of age. Would led ton a lonely life for the young child in the form of Pena Alma like now.

"What a strong friendship?" Pena Alma whispered.

Her staff's light grew to bright light that split apart and lit up the very room all were standing in. Showing anyone a ground floor that may have been fit for a royal, but lacked any form of life. On the tables against the walls of the room were all kinds of the objects that caught the sailors' eyes. Some were life-like figurines that resembled fallen droids or monsters they heard from stories. If their hands come in inches these small statutes the eyes glowed a bright red before fading. Followed by a voice asking to be released back into the world of the living before being silenced.

" Do you all like my collection?" Pena Alma asked.

She ended up telling them how she started to collect the creatures only a few knew about if they researched. Along with a few others things like tainted or altered spirits infused with elemental touch. Then there were the stranger things that like cursed or hexed pieces that seemed out of place. Like a grandfather clock that didn't work started dinging only when Pluto's keystaff leaned on it. Wooden staff with large moonstone glowing when Blue Mage passed it hanging on it's holder. Within a glass covered box ended up held a winged lunar shaped necklace in it. Would ended up having cracks forming along it corners and lid as a twinkling light barely glowed.

"All this trouble was caused by you because of THESE?" Moon didn't sound please.

"What is so wrong with that?" Pena Alma didn't' like his tone.

Moon wanted to tell her of the lives she almost hurt or even killed when bringing the droids back. How she ruined the moments that meant something to everyone else that were close to his heart. So he slowly stepped forward lecturing this Pena Alma that her selfish ways weren't welcomed. Everyone else stayed back knowing Moon could handle him self with something like this.

"Its called a long time love of something you WORK HARD to bring to life." Pena Alma defended her actions.

"Not like this!" Moon kept walking forward.

Moon ended up stopping inches from Pena Alma telling her their were better ways to collect things. Not like she cared about his words since the only thing in her mind's eyes were the way his face looked. Allowing her hidden obsession for the young royal to become known as a action. Since she ended up dropping her staff as she leaned forward to catching Moon off guard for a few seconds.

Their lips contacted

This was where a one-sided exchange memories were played in Moon's head like a old time black and white movie. As a single image of young noble Pena Alma met young Ventus Chiba Tsukino at a ball. Both smiled at each from a distance before being pulled apart by their loved ones. This slide show allowing Moon to view wouldn't last long as Pena Alma walked away from him. Sighing that her first kiss with someone she thought was perfect didn't turn out like she planned. She ended up leaving Moon in startled state of mind since the action wasn't something he excepted.

"Well time for my story to come to end by adding one more item to my collection." Pena Alma tapped her staff on the ground under her feet.

The stone floor ended up turning into a liquid state under the feet of the sailors only leaving keybearers and Blue Mage out. Led to Pena Alma saying since she couldn't get their parents like she wanted. She had to settle for their children instead while not pleased with what she called them 'extras'. Casting her staff into the air just when a few of the sailors would try to lunch a few of their moves.

"Energy absorption." She announced.

Like a sponge the power from their moves ended up being sucked into the top of the staff with in seconds. Leaving who weren't being sucked into the floor to do something before they lost their friends. Started with Blue Mage creating individually colored platforms to be stood on by Keybearers, and him self. After they took safety on the platforms made of magical gather particles. Blue Mage ended up dropping an octopus and an squid shaped figurines into the liquid floor. They were swallowed up into the floor as with in seconds tentacles that belonged to giant sea creatures appeared.

These tentacles dig through the floor looking for a Sailor they would pull from the sandy liquid that was once a floor. Lifting them one by one onto the platform everyone else was standing on. All the way to the last Sailor coming in the form of relieved Moon coughing up mouthfuls of sand.

"Remind me to thank you for picking him," Moon addressed Pluto's choice in blue Mage. "Right now I got unruly a woman to handle."

He was placed upon his feet on the nearest platform that faced a very disappointed Pena Alma. Who by now laid against the stair well leading to the top floors of the house with a shattered staff beside her. Knowing that all she tried to do to finish what she called her collection failed. So the last pieces of life she would look upon was Moon summoning his Crescent Moon Rod. Calling upon the move Scepter Activation that has him swinging the rod in a mighty way. That he point towards Pena Alma after being spun around. Releasing a single blast of sparkling moon dust toward the woman turning her into ash.

* * *

Yaragi disliked certain tasks he had to do in the name of Goddess in order for him to stay on the Earth. One of those tasks were giving a man who once went by the name Nephrite his 2nd chance. That meant filling this man in on what had changed into a world he missed out on while in after life.

"She's married now," Yaragi showed a wedding picture of Namine and Roberto. "They were wed sometime in early May."

Asking about the young girl he once loved before dieing those years ago was not easy for the man. Since the single picture he looked into was of the girl happily married wife and now a mother. So he ended up pushing the picture away from his line of sight not able to face the single snapshot. As he turned in his chair from the dining room table filled with pictures and a turned on laptop. Revealing the place he been staying to be the whole top floor of Fallen Moon used as living quarters. That the man been living in since he was brought back to life calling him self Maxfield Stanton.

"Look if you want," Yaragi felt sorry for the guy. "I could allow you to see her."

Not like Yaragi was going to turn him down since he for years he was imprisoned by Fallen Winged named Nagai. Yearned to see Michiko once more always hoping over those years that she wasn't married. to only have those answerless wishes answered when they were re-united after being apart for so long. He just didn't know she would be running a business with friends while caring for adopted son.

"Its just you have to know..." Yaragi was going to have a hard time explaining this.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, 


	52. Chapter 45

AN:

Writing this was more of a problem then usual since I had one bad thing after another that just further added to bad mood i was in when I was posting this for you all to read and then review {hint hint}.

* * *

Being the caretaker of a forgotten graveyard was something Kei had gotten use to over the years. After being freed from his long time enslavement under an Elvin Sorceress by the 2nd male New Eternal Sailor Moon. Giving him a few chances to meet with the son and true love he had to give up. Not making him regret giving up the role he once played as a Light Keyblade Wielder those centuries ago.

Since at this moment he was in middle of starting his nightly shift of patrolling and up keep of cemetery. Climbing down the ladder from his attic bedroom to floor of the 2nd level he used to get stair well. Where he ended up yawning the tiredness from his being as he walked down the stairs. To what would be the ground floor of his 2-story house that was supposed to be empty.

"Anyone there?" Kei called out.

He could see a single light on from atop of stir well in the left room that was his entertainment and sitting area. When he did get an answer from whom ever had to be moving around in there. Instead of stomping down the stairs in a loud matter to catch the attention of whoever was in his house. He quietly and swiftly went down the steps since he made guests sleeping over. When he reached the last step into the occupied room he went to found a face he thought was dead.

Since before him was a blindfolded, silver haired young man dressed in dark jeans and graphic tee in rain boot and thick coat. Standing in the middle of a room with over turned or ripped apart furniture. Windows were shattered or smeared in what seemed to be sheer liquid with a blood covering. Walls and ceilings had deep slash marks all over them spelling the words Kei didn't know.

"My eyes!" The young man screeched, "Where are they?"

Before Kei answer him where his supposed eyes were, guess what kind of spirit he was, or why he was here. He ended up ducking tot eh floor under him to dodge a glass sculpture being thrown at him. Where it flew over his head and hit the wall that was feet behind him shattering into pieces. That ended up landing behind a now kneeling Kei as the loud sound from the accident traveled upstairs.

"I don't know where your are or what your talking about..." Kei addressed the spirit. "If you just let me ..."

He still wasn't given time to finish his sentences when once more he had to duck and dodge. Since more glass objects were thrown at him followed by the words 'where are my eyes' being screamed. Kei wasn't given a chance to defend {nor could he attack the spirit for} him self since a sharp blast of cold air. Sent him flying into the glass pieces behind him that littered the floor. Lucky not a few huge pieces pierced his spinal cord or his major organ systems from the back. As apiece tore through his lower torso spraying small amounts of blood on the floor. So that he wouldn't lose any more blood he casts a slow acting healing enchantment on him. Wishing he had some space to get to his feet as shattered glass laid on the floor at his feet.

To only be threaten about his eyes being taken in place of the eye the spirit said he lost some how. That wouldn't fall through when waken up guests on the 2nd floor called to Kei in almost mumbling tone. The man was given great relief since 2 wolves running around followed the voice. Down the stairs the owner of the voice came with his wolves right by his side guiding the way.

"What's with all the noise?" Voice revealed it self to be Xavier.

Both wolves left their master's side to get a better look at what was a angry soul standing before them. It just Kei had to warn Xavier about the glass chucks that laid upon the ground before them. Since the only foot wear that Xavier had were flimsy bed slippers that wouldn't block pieces of glass. So he was stuck standing on the last step wishing he didn't leave his key chains in his room. Witnessing his wolves trail through the glass mess in cautious matter toward the foe.

"Either leave NOW or calm down and speak to us." Coldfang spoke in warning tone.

Thorn had stopped by Kei's side nuzzling him with his wet nose as he stared to whined when he saw the wound. To only be assured by Kei knowing Coldfang could stand her ground against a enraged spirit. Who started to lose the edge he had over Kei and lower floor by the presence of 3 unwanted faces. That got much worst for the spirit when another guest from 2nd floor joined them. In the form of boxer clad Lex hiking down those old stairs asking what was going on. Where he was stopped by now fully awaken Xavier before stepping on the glass-covered floor.

Not like the vibrations the teens gave off when they entered the area the spirit ended up vanishing. By turning into a mist that would seep out of the room through one of the already shatter windows. Leaving behind the mess he made moaning about his eyes needing to be returned to him.

"That the heck happened?" Lex asked what all were thinking.

So instead of standing around awaiting for magical situation to happen a first step took place with the wolves. Both ended up doing a trick Xavier didn't know about since both ended up taking human form. Coldfang was a tan-skinned women with double layered, pink skirt, matching, sleeveless, turtle neck top with a gold belt. With her flowing silver hair pinned into 3 buns with lip glace and ear rings. Thorn taste in clothing was leather clothing and boots meant for a solider to wear. His hair coloring were different shades of brown and style was buzz mixed with a spiked up hair. Would be laughed at if both the humans turned wolves didn't get to work them selves.

Human Coldfang ended up lifting her skirt to cast a sweeping spell to pile the glass up into 2 different piles. Clearing the flooring so 2 teens could walk over to Kei as Thorn pulled the bloody glass chuck out of him. Instead of bleeding everywhere the wound ended up closing and leaving behind a nasty scar. Before Kei could get to his feet a blonde tightly embraced him from behind. Bent over with his arms wrapped around back of Kei's neck in 1 of Lex's shirts and his own pajama pants. Would be Xavier trying his best to comfort Kei as best he could at this time of night.

"I am fine so go back to bed you." Kei thought it would best from them both.

This was something Lex agreed with him on since he didn't like to be awaken up by want just happen. As he ended up pulling Xavier from Kei telling him they could talk about this in the morning. Revealing the fact he and Xavier here on a over night weekend visit as Kei's guests with parental permission.

"1 set of eyes from that of teen boy...check." A woman held up a sealed jar.

The almost cylinder shaped jar with glass cap was held up against the Moon's light shining through clear liquid. Since with in this container were fleshly picked eyes she had harvested her self. From a corpse of a young man who was just buried days ago within cemetery Kei supervised.

"Not time to look for a ghost of First Born Son." She sighs.

She placed her fleshly picked item into the pouch abandoning the site she been standing in front of. Since the place would end up being found by Kei dressed in warmest of clothes and carrying a lantern. When he found the dug up grave of late Kato Rountree with the coffin wide open. Eyes missing from the skull of the body he knew he had to report this and explained the attack earlier.

* * *

"Not good." He looked over the damage.

He remembered the barely present family this boy had when his body was being buried those days ago. During the short funeral of just a weeping mother and half-sister with no friends that showed up. Maybe a person or two the boy knew from school showed out of respect of knowing him.

"At least it's not raining." He looked toward the sky.

Clear as it was for the starry night sky filled with bright moonlight above Kei's head there was something in the air. He couldn't feel the vengeful spirit that tore apart lower part of his house around. Something else lingering in the air was making him feel the same way he did when attacked. He brighten the light of his lantern and ended up following the lingering feeling to the edge of the graveyard. Where the haunted forest began Kei dare not enter because of wandering spirits.

"Goddess help me!" He stood there.

He ended up turning away from the blacken tree not noticing the small trail of black feathers under his feet. If he stuck around he could have followed the trail to black winged woman dressed in purple. Her companion was wolf the size of avenge human with black and red fur. His eyes were that of a human that came in a bright green coloring when looked into by this woman.

"Don't give me that look..." She warned him.

She sharply pointed her polished nail into the wet nose of the over sized animal in the harsh of matters. Not like he could growl or bark back since the imprinted collar he been force to wear. So instead all he could do was lower his ears and follow the woman deeper into the haunted forest. As he kept on his guard up since they passed faceless spirits and tainted ghosts that stared them. Making their way toward spiritual entity in the shape of a boy dressed as a cowboy and holding a toy gun, with the arrow sticking out from his head.

Before this spirit could face them or fade away he ended up being blocked by over sized wolf as woman reached out. she chanted a few words releasing a light from her fingertips that re-shaped the spirit in single marble. The wolf using his mouth when the whole processing was done picked that up.

"1 down," Woman sighed. "12 to go."

The wolf ended up sadly walking by her side wishing he could be with the wife he was torn from. This so-called wife was visiting the only few mortal friends still living on other half of Crystal Tokyo. Within the confinements of Fallen Moon's bookstore between Michiko and almost pale skinned wife. Her streaming, curly, brunet hair and reddish-cobalt colored eyes made her stand out. Her floor length black dress with low-neck line with matching choker as she called her Self-Lady Elizabeth Lynette Spiritfist . Mae her look like grieving wife since she was here about her kidnapped husband.

* * *

It just the private tea the two had planned turned into a minor reunion and Q&A session because of the gang. Mina and Akane were taken back by Lady Elizabeth's breath taking beauty when they looked to her. Raine and Edea individually liked the tea set Michiko serviced everyone Orange Spice in. Diamond and Maxi were interested in what world Lady Elizabeth came from. Aaron and Percy were staying quiet so they wouldn't be threaten by everyone else as Reks just sat back. Archer was just stared at his still filled teacup and Kendra just stare Lady Elizabeth the whole time. Rozen just couldn't stop messing with her black strap around her right ankle.

"Is seems your 2 people short from my court?" Lady Elizabeth noticed 2 members of the gang were missing.

"My son and his boyfriend are visiting an old friend." Michiko answered for her.

"Great since I get to know you all then." Lady Elizabeth smiled gleefully at the gang.

Percy and Aaron ended up getting creeped out by the almost to perfect smile from the woman. Leaving Akane to get a picture as Mina asked how Lady Elizabeth could produce such flawless expression. Raine and Edea were to distracted by the taste of the tea they were drinking form teacup. Diamond tilted his head to side as Maxi's curiosity started to stir that made him lean toward Kendra, who by know sensed something about Lady Elizabeth. Archer by now was holding his teacup with Reks' aid on how handle it. Rozen was still messing with the black strap on her ankle.

"Sorry it took so long to prepare this." Fuu came from Sweet shop stairs.

In his hand were a single silver trey holding a glass cup filled with red liquid being taken to Lady Elizabeth. Up her slender hand with polished black and orange nails went to take hold this glass. Fuu easily backed off toward Diamond allowing the royal to bury his face in his chest saying there was nothing to fear. Not like the younger cared saying the woman gave off unwelcoming vibrations.

"I should have told you all Mrs. Spiritfist is a fullblood vampire of Pureblood class." Michiko thought to bring it up.

"Don't worry _Children,_" Lady Elizabeth spoke in teasing matter. "I prefer the blood of animals and human-hybrids."

Her words sent chills down Akane back as she filmed the woman's eye color change from reddish-cobalt to black. The words 'WE KNEW IT' were yelled from the lips of Aaron and Percy. Mina went into shock that led to Raine and Edea waving or poking her for a sign of shock. Kendra and Maxi nodded both their heads like they knew that before news was announced to them. Archer ended up catching the teacup Reks' teacup right after he placed his down. Leaving Reks and Rozen ended up staring at Lady Elizabeth drinking away the contents of her glass.

"She came here looking for any possible leads to finding her husband." Michiko didn't want any trouble.

Lady Elizabeth finished her glass in one drink without spilling a drop as glass was placed near her teacup. Looking to Reks and Rozen with the Jet black eyes that had a light cobalt shine to them.

"Don't worry," She sat back folds her hands together. "I don't bite...unlike my sisters."

She ended telling them both the story of how her husband went missing from Halloween Town over a month's time. A search for him didn't take place since he was known for vanishing for long amounts of time. Just this time around since he didn't come home or sent a message back. His family and his only wife started to worry or even grow concerned about something happening to him.

"Here I am." Lady Elizabeth tried to said happy.

She the whole time she spoke 2 royals hoping their sense of shock or fear would leave them. Looked to a gold bracelet that hang around 1 of her wrists where a single pendent hung. On the flatten piece of mental was embedded pictures of her husband in human and werewolf form. Whole time her eyes didn't leave those pictures the pendent held.

"I can still remember the first time he allow me to turn him." She smiled at the memory.

She ended up by being stopped by Laksha jumping from Reks' lap to her own saying she was welcomed here. Tsukasa just stayed near Diana and Amika knowing he was going to need to keep his mouth shut.

"Anyone got a stake?" Rozen asked.

"She's doesn't seem harmful," Reks heard Rozen's question. "So quit it."

Rozen went back to messing with the black strap that was tracking device after the scary all had. Seemed the charm upon Rozen wasn't removed in time after Pena Alma was killed by Moon. There was a nasty after effect from the late removal of the mental charm that placed in blind rage afterward. She seemed normal after the gang left the Morrow estate after Pena Alma was killed. To only ended up leaving everyone for a rampage that lasted until midnight when police found her. Since Diplomatic Amenity wasn't going to get her out this one she ended up on house arrest. Places she was allowed to go were Fallen Moon or the apartment she was living.

"ANYONE HERE!" Someone yelled from the back of the shop.

The voice was Kei here dropping of Xavier off since Lex left at 7:14 AM for a Assist Captain meeting at Neo Tenchi. Its just when both came through the back door using Xavier's key nobody could be found. So yelling out for someone while wondering around the first seemed a good idea. The answer came in the form of Tsukasa coming from the only stair well in the building. Saying if they were looking for everyone or anyone for that matter was up stairs in the bookstore; they needed to go.

"Go on ahead," Kei encouraged Xavier. "Just tell your aunt I'll talk to her later about the incident."

"I still think you should hang around and want to get alone time with her." Xavier followed Tsukasa.

Kei just ended up waving at him from his place in the back kitchen used to for the sweet shop. He wasn't going up there since he knew a vampire was here after running into her outside of Crystal Tokyo. so he decided to stay down her since his experience with a Vampire during his youth (weren't' good ones).

Since he stayed down stairs he wasn't there when Xavier was guided to the gang and found Rozen with tracking device. That would have made him life since the girl disserved it after the way she been acting. Instead gained the attention of Michiko's visitor who ended up asking him if he was reincarnated soul. If that didn't make Xavier knees go weak then it had to be her question about his memories. That came an end when Michiko requested Elizabeth to stop peering.

"Fine since Young King's mind is a soap opera in its self," Elizabeth looked to Reks. "Don't get started on those others."

Michiko then suggested the gang get going to school or whatever planned activities they have. The gang decided that would be best to go tag along with Archer and Percy. Since both had minor-team practice for the 2nd string la crosses team taking place soon.

* * *

Two visiting royals from the energy-based planet Nex entered what seemed to be a unlabeled building. The white coloring and lack of windows outside the structure would scary anyone away. Upon entering the glass doors into a area that smelled like sterilizer used for surgical instruments, and strong medicine. Didn't stop these guests from another world from further entering the place.

"You sure about this?" One stopped the other.

"It better then living in a body that wouldn't allow to feel you." The other assured her.

He ended up taking her hand saying everything thing was going to be alright after all this was over. Led her thick glass window where loud speaker told them they were being excepted before draw opened. In this metal draw were 2 visitors bandages that were to be worn by the 2. Since they would be entering the elevator right next to the window awaiting to be used. The couple leading to a lab that was right under the building the 2 people entered would use that. Within this lab filled with modern day medical equipment next to magical artifacts single woman stood.

Before her was a hand drawn map lined with colored inks leading to some location all these markings surrounded. On this map were strangely shaped jars awaiting to be filled by loyal servant. This so-called servant and her puppet appear right on time with the first item that was found.

"Eyes of boy who died during a rainstorm and the First Born Son." Woman handed over the items.

Not like she was going to get an answer as her name being Vera was yelled to cage the flea bitten beast or werewolf. Doing what her mistress wanted of her by grabbing the collar and pulling the creature. Towards a cage that was labeled with single name `Thorne` was written cross the top. That he was forced into since struggling wasn't going to get him anywhere by a sharp shock through out his spine. As the cage door was slammed on his face he ended up laying down on cold, metal floor. Watching from behind the cage's bars a plan to bring Chaos in human world become planned out.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems more new royals from a world made of energy make them selves known after a failed treatment that had brought them to Earth from afar.


	53. Chapter 46

A.N:

When writing this i hit a repeated wall more then twice since i been going through allot of unwanted drama i never thought would happen to me. Well here i am able once more to post one of these after finsihing in the nick of time. I hope you all love how i threw in Aqua's 'Barbie' Girl' so don't forget to Read and Review!

* * *

With in a white room with plain walls as only one had framed degrees saying a person was diverse in would of medicine. As plain wooden desk with a modern day physician sat facing a formally dressed couple. The women with black shoulder length dressed sleeveless black and purple dress was called Macrocosm. By a man in gray colored dress coat and matching outfit with binding boots was named Hadley Primston. By the doctor who tried to assure Macrocosm their treatment worked.

"I know, but..." She wasn't comforted by those words.

Coming to a world with energy impulses different from her own was one thing as second was still bothering her. Third she was facing now in form of a mysterious physician treating her husband. This person made them show up to an unmarked building for series of weekly appointments. That involved injections of plasma -like liquid right into the veins of his right wrist. During their private visits to Earth that involved them arriving through abandon shadow tunnels.

"Just trust what she has to say and done." Hadley raised from his seat.

This physician would have seen them out if one their plain white walls were turned into the opening of a portal. A swirling vortex didn't scare the person as much as it amazed them as Macrocosm stepped through it. Leaving Hadley to hand over the payment in from of a glass cylinder filled with crackling energy. Before he followed Macrocosm leaving the plain and physician behind. A joyous physician would pick up not knowing the container that was left behind. Who would ended up handing the item over to woman she would call Vera dressed as a nurse.

"Make sure to put this with other materials," This woman was careful. "Go collect Angry Princess spirit...NOW!"

This Vera would do as she walked out of her mistress' office calling to her assist in a near by room. This assist was transforming werewolves with an all brown fur hyde slowly turning into slightly tanned skin. The name of this converting body that stood at 6' 0" and weight around 260 was Kade 'Thorn' Spiritfist. Who went from standing on 4 feet to 2 completing his bare transformation. That left him in a nude state that needed to be covered by clothes that waited for him. In neat pile as 1 of his hands placed it self on a silver chain bond around his neck. This piece of metal had been graphed into the skin of his neck by his kidnapper using surgerical method.  
That left him at a disadvantage since it carried a hex that would leave him dead if he tried to take it off. So he ended up standing there for a few minutes nude before reaching for the clothes provided for him. He hatred putting on since they weren't his style or what he thought was comfortable. Unable to take his time since 1 of his capturers was using him to gather prey or needed materials.

"Done yet, Jackal?" Vera asked him using her personal nickname for him.

Out of his provided for room he walked dressed like he worked in an asylum asking Vera to not use that nickname. To only be reminded his werewolf blood made him a candidate for whatever his kidnapper had planned. By Vera, making him walk behind her refusing to ask a single question.

"Will then," Vera repeat her question. "If your not going to tell me where your wife is then..."

What else came from her lip make the rage in him want to finish her life off by his bare hands if he was allowed. So instead of telling what Vera wanted he ended up keeping Elizabeth's location to him self.  
Ackie felt that twitch of a shadow vortex being used for long distance travel miles away as he stood outside a door. Within one of his arms was a single brown bag filled with groceries as other held a handle. That went to the stroller that Ackie's son was currently napping in as his father became uncomfortable. When the door in front of them opened to revealed concerned Rad and bored Rozen.

"What's his problem NOW?" Rozen leaned on the doorframe.

Rad ended up rolling his eyes at her hating how she ended up under house arrest before telling her is quiet. As Rozen stomped off calling her father unfair person before leaving Rad to sigh in peace. Ackie ended up walked pass Rad handing him the bag he was carrying while pushing Apollo's stroller forward.

"Oh...Lightening wanted me to tell you that she went somewhere and will be back later." Rad tried to remember the message.

Not like Ackie cared about his wife leaving without telling him since they shared a mythical bond. This link gave both the chance to keep tabs on the other when they weren't beside each other. As blame for this almost psychic like bond forming was placed on Ackie's demonic blood. Just wasn't a full one since Ackie was only a half-breed and lacked visual side the bond was known form.  
Since at the moment Lightening was face to face with her older brother at some agreed upon location. After Snow found out that she, Ackie, or Apollo weren't anywhere on Sol the last few months. So as they sat down and chatted away with Sakura in their presence holding Cephiro concerned.

"Please don't tell me Ackie hadn't lost control." Sakura couldn't image it.  
"For the final time no and if he did you think we wouldn't tell you." Lightening hated this conversation.

This was where Snow took charge of the discussion once more talking in serous tone he rarely used. Telling her that running away from her royal duty as Princess of Sol with her newly wed husband scared their parents. To the point he came with Sakura and Cephiro to drag them back to Sol. Not knowing the reason behind Lightening and Ackie leaving Sol was due to restlessness from Ackie. The strong magical properties Sol had interfered with Ackie's shadow powers and demonic blood. Making it hard for him focus and would have gotten worse if cautious steps hadn't been taken.

"So that's why we're here." Lightening was done explaining.

To lighten the mood Lightening brought up that their cousin Rozen was currently under house arrest. Willing to lend her sailor communicator to them as proof their cousin was stuck in one place. It seemed to work since Snow's mood about Lightening gone missing lessen the rage he been carrying around. As he ended up suffering under Sakura's 'I told you so' speech since she knew better. The better part was her slightly knowing her brother most have left Sol because of his their blood. That had her telling him demon mana in a half-breed doesn't mix well with positive magick. In an active state like in Ackie, who needed to be given time to adapt to his environment.

"You win; " Snow knew when he was beat. "At least give some breathing to call dad and tell him everyone is all right."  
"Fine, but make it short." Sakura took Cephiro from him.

He ended up getting his own sailor communicator dumped into his lap with Xeikm's number already dialed. He was stuck talking to parents about finding Lightening and explaining everything. Lightening ended up congratulating Sakura on mastering how to handle her carefree brother so well. Cephiro ended up agreeing to the point her bright smile and glowing blue eyes drew their attention.

"On our way here she casted her first ice based-spell." Sakura had to boost.

Coming to Earth through the use spacial warps that only Sailor Space and selected people could use. To travel through galaxy it self from short to long distances like what happen between Snow, Sakura, and Cephiro. During that trip it seemed Cephiro showed her magical inheritance for first time.

* * *

Who's that girl?

In the language of love that slips through my lover's tongue  
Cooler then ice cream and warmer then the sun  
Dumb hearts get broken just like china cups

The language of love has left me broken on the rocks  
Theirs just one thing  
Just one thing  
Just one thing

Now we want to know

Who's that girl running around with you?

Tell me whose that girl running around with you?

Tell me whose that girl running around with you?

Tell me whose that girl?

The language of love left me stony gray  
Downed died and twisted have the prince I vowed to pay  
Your girl had notions of silencing thing in motion  
looking at all foolishness

Your lover darkens thaaaaa...

Who's that girl?

Who's that girl running around with you?

Tell me whose that girl running arund with you?

Tell me whose that girl running arund with you?

Their is just one thing ...

Their is just one thing ...

Their is just one thing...

Whoooooo...

Tell me...

Tell me whose that girl ?

Tell me whose that girl ?

Tell me whose that girl ?

Tell me whose that girl ?

Tell me whose that girl ?

Was hip-hop song sung by Mina during her spot in the talent section of the Mrs. Singing Sensation beauty contest. She danced around that stage by her self dressed in formal mini-dress with matching flats. Her long blond hair was pulled back with simple headband not her signature bow. Upon a set up stage in the Scottsdale theater in front of a live audience. As a selected few acting as judges watched her performance take place before them. It seems 1 of those judges was a famous performer being winged diva Jewel impressed with what she saw.  
So she decided to use her hands free head set to make a quick phone call to her agent about an offer. That offer was to perform beside already existing singing Idol Demyx Aino in the near future. Telling him she wanted to keep it from the media before the deal was actually made between them all. Cutting her phone call short when she noticed someone who wasn't apart of the show. Approaching the already usage stage in matter like they were excepted to be on there. So after removing her head set and turning off her cell phone she raised from her seat walking toward the pair.

"May I help you?" Jewel quietly asked these unwanted guests.

Jewel's eyes came upon Vera and Thorn who wanted her to call him Kade when she asked their names. Vera ended up not giving another name then the one she went by as she peered over Jewel. The woman's appearance of a designer outfit with jewelry simple and elegant look. Made her lift her hand toward the woman's face while ordering Kade to draw attention away from them. Not like he could protest her words since the chain in his neck tighten for a second.

"I'm sorry." Were Kade's words to Jewel.

As he passed Jewel unable to help her from the problem she been pulled in to because of what Vera saw in her. Knowing once Vera got a psychic hold on someone she wouldn't let go of her or him. Since this diva fit the description of the Angry Princess spirit she was sent out to find and bring back. Jewel would be dragged to a isolated area of the large room which housed the audience.

"Why are you doing this?" Jewel has coughed out her words.

Vera wasn't going to answer her knowing the woman she taken by force would know what she was. So right before she was pierce Jewel's chest with a sharpen talon that was once her hand. A gold chain with heart shaped links ended up wrapping around her wrist as its owner tugged rather harshly.

"Hands of the sealed Winged." New Super Sailor Venus' voice loudly ordered.

Vera didn't need to turn her head toward the Sailor using her chain based attack to restraint single wrist. Didn't seem to interfere with her other free hand she wasn't using at the moment. To into a talon she turned it so she could slash the gold chain in half will freeing Jewel. Allowing the woman to drop on to the ground before a distracted Vera grasping for air. Watching Venus drop to the ground with a shattered chain at her feet as Vera stared at her.

"You to take this woman's place, girl?" Vera thought Venus was a better choice.

Being the Scout of love and beauty seemed tight enough to Vera who stepped forward swirling her hand in the air before Venus. Releasing black string of energy telling Venus in some ways she a privileged little girl. Living in the very shadow of her famous musician of parent Demyx Aino. Doing nothing to reach her own heights of fame as she lived her shelter life with sewn shut eyes. Allow the strings to weave a barrier around a doubtful Venus allowing her self to listen to Vera's hurtful words.  
A few strands of this string came in contact with Venus' exposed skin voices from memories were shared. These voices were of when Venus was a toddler spending time with Demyx during his hiatuses. She would ask him all types of questions about his performs outfits to instruments he used. Even getting chances to mess with multi-guitars that Demyx would come to collect. Rare times she got to be apart of Demyx's rehearsals when she traveled with him on his tours. All that led to the sparkling dream she would have of her own some day to become a star like him.

"...My little rockstar...Orange Star Idol..." Were one of many nickname Demyx called Mina.

Her entering beauty pageant started when she turned 12 and Demyx entered her in the Little Miss contest. The attention she got and way she was allowed to show off sparked her desire to be beauty pageant girl. As now she couldn't find the strength to release herself from spell she was falling under. To where she fell to the ground allowing a cocoon to be weaved around her form. Ignoring the calls of New Super Sailor Saturn calling to her as he faced off against Kade. Each time Saturn launched a move at the man blocking his path to Venus it was canceled out.

"Damn it!" Saturn looked over Kade's shoulder.  
"Pay attention," Kade tossed Saturn's own move back at him. "Don't want you dieing on me so soon."

Into a wall Saturn landed with his Silence Glaive being knocked from his very gloved hand as Kade watched. The eerie expression Kade gave the boy was one of mercy instead of what usual foe have. Since he stopped charging the Sailor like he had done before as he just stood there NOW.

"Please tell me I'm to end the life a child the same age as my little brother." Kade was guessing Saturn's age.  
"What of it..." Saturn lands on his feet.  
"Your to young to take this responsibility." Kade roared..

This was where Saturn saw Kade's human colored eyes became that of a matured wolf in forest green coloring. Kade's human teeth were for a second replaced by that of wolf as a slight growl. Came from deep within his throat as pupils in his wolfish eyes narrowed at sight of Saturn.

"Its a inherited role and why would you care?" Saturn's curiosity got better of him.

Kade ended up controlling his angry knowing phrasing into his other form wasn't the healthy of choices. So he found him self standing the pain of is forcedly placed collar needing to calm down. Ignoring when the cold mental links started to dig into the skin of his neck drawing small droplets of blood.

"Go help your friend." Kade couldn't harm Saturn further.

He ended up kicking over Saturn's Silence Glaive when he passed the bladed item needing to get away. He did stop briefly to aid Jewel in getting to her feet since she was watching everything. When his hand contacted with her own a unwanted link formed between the both of them. Revealing the identity of who Kade was a small winged on Jewel's back lengthen and darken. Small tear shaped gems appeared on the tips of the wings before their hands were pulled apart.

"Wow!" Both reacted differently.

Kade just stayed standing in place after the surge of power that flowed through him when the touched Jewel. As for the winged diva she ended walking as fast as she could toward Vera and Venus. The jiggling of the gems on her wing tips didn't make her approach a silent one as she neared the woman. Since radiating magick from the surface of these small stones started creating something. The item was a multi- orange colored, crowned on both ends microphone with large gem on the bottom.  
the light from this item revealed what was now a observant civilian audience who been watching from the beginning. Each one of them thought Mina and Percy taking Sailor form was special effects. When the fight started between them all the audience didn't move from their once in fear of missing something. Who would go on to watch Jewel's gift be presented to motionless Venus.

"...sing..." The a familiar voice whispered into Venus' ear.

An outline of Venus' summon spirit Siren appeared beside her as she was buried under layers of black magick. That were filling the girl's heart would be shattered by a single image. In this mental image was Mina being congratulated and told by Demyx how proud he was of her. That right now she was creating her path within the world of entertainment it seemed. Ended with her trying to keep from crying after she was hugged ending the show. Since Venus would end up some how taking the microphone.

"...share your voice..." This voice further encouraged Venus.

so instead of calling out for aid form this spirit Venus ended up thanking her and Jewel before breaking Vera's spell on her. Using her own form of song as she got a loud cheer from the people watching.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't some joke you and Snow are pulling?" Rad asked Ackie.  
"Why would I pull a prank on you about something this important..." Ackie faced him.

Rad just shrugged before allowing Ackie to pass him to walk through an sealed off door that laid before them. Within the darken room beyond the door was a un-used sitting room filled with modern day furniture. Attached to that was a kitchen that led out to balcony used as outdoor garden, and dinning area. Was looked over by Ackie as he ended opening the locked door for his plus one.

"...Took you long enough..." Rad walked in.

Ackie left him to stand there to stare at living space that didn't seemed opt be lived in so he could wander. To the contacting hallway that would led to a few closed doors that had one light from it. Either Ackie or Rad could approach this door to open it to see who was on the other side. Since the door slowly swings opened to reveal a shoulder length black hair woman dressed in mini-shots and oversize sweater. In her arms was a large bowl of water with single washcloth hanging from it's rim. who didn't seem to notice the man with in her apartment since she had a turned back.

"Get better since I don't want to visit that creepy healer." She was speaking to someone.

She allowed the door to close behind her with her even touching it as she turned to Ackie and Rad. Both just stood there as one did the explaining why they were here as other just stared at her face.

"Queen Macrocosm!" Rad knew her face.  
"Just call me Macrocosm, alright?" she shushed Rad.

She then forced both of them into the living room where it's lights turned on by them selves softly. Telling them both that her husband was resting after some treatment injected into him was taking effect. Revealing the reason behind her and him even being here on Earth instead of their home world.

"Hadley has been suffering from long time soft bone illness that I thought was cured, " She hatred recalling these memories. "To only have it flair back up after he was attacked by an invader."

She didn't want to tell of the how this invader during her and Hadley 2nd honeymoon trashed the party and rewound time on Hadley. Only on his hands to the point just moving them made them ache, or even stiffen. Made them seek out some new healer that could be found on Earth. So they left their homeworld behind so Hadley could be treated in order for them to be returned.

"Please don't tell anyone we were here." Macrocosm begged them both.

Ackie didn't care as he asked about this Hadley knew how to use the shadow portals that only shadow demons knew how to use. Rad just sat there in his own form of shock after what he was told.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems once more Royality from another world has come to Earth with out informing existing gaurdians. So will they allow they to help them and who is Kade person going by the name of Thorn?


	54. Chapter 47

A.N:  
Not much action in this story since i didn't feel like writting anything in action department because i haven't been in the mood since started raining back over here. On top of that i am thinking of trading in or selling my 5+ year old laptop for a new one since it getting worn down to the point it is freezing up on me.

* * *

Within the confinements of popular bar that was well visited by college crowd and tourists called the X. Two known celebrities could be found in the VIP section of this bar chatting about a transaction. One was winged diva in some mini-dress and marching wedges with hair in an up-do. Who wore simple jewelry in from of a gold chain with heart shaped links and matching gold ring. Other was the idol or international superstar Demyx Aino dressed in his usual clothes and signature hairstyle. With a single piercing of gold ring in his left ear and ring on 1 of his fingers.

"Here are your drinks;" A waitress walked up to them. "One old fashion and one sea breeze."

She ended up laying down the drinks upon the table in front of sofa both sat on as flashed went off. This scared the waitress off since she was almost blinded by the on and off bright lights. Not use to the paparazzi like the people she justs served were as they went on to just talk.

"To working together..." Jewel placed a hand out.

"So true." Demyx took her hand.

Both were talking about future interest of working together on a few albums and even series of concerts. They both were already going on tour together that would start here on Crystal Tokyo, and would end in Hawaii. Here they were meeting in public with out the lawyers or managers to make their own deals.

"By the way," Jewel reached for her purse. "I've got a thank you gift for your daughter."

Demyx knew about the rescue attempt Mina and Percy successfully pulled during Miss. Singing Sensation. Was kept impressed with way Mina had the mental strength to break the spell of a Fallen Winged. With out the aid of her Summon Spirit using borrowed ability from a sealed likes Jewel.

"About your wings..." Demyx noticed they were bigger.

Jewel explained her winged abilities and wings have become unsealed when Venus and her synchronized. During the battle that took place between them and Fallen Winged named Vera during the canceled pageant. While she pulled a sealed pink envelope from her purse winking at Demyx. Telling him his daughter should get ready for her first real photo shoot and interviews to follow. Before she got to her heeled feet taking her purse with her to down her drink in one gulp. Had her slamming the cup down as she walked away blowing a kiss toward Demyx from those plump pink lips.

"Wow..." Demyx watched her walked away.

"Well kitten...she everything they saw she is?" Xigbar's got his attention.

"Yeah and I am regretting it." Demyx couldn't turn away.

Xigbar ended up stepping into Demyx's line of sight to the point he would block his point of view. Leaning over to capture Demyx's lips with in own beginning a kiss that drew the blond rock star out his trance. Wouldn't last long between them since paparazzi had to be chased off. Leaving Demyx to relax and enjoy his drink thinking what his daughter and her friends were up to.

Since at the moment Mina and the gang were sitting around the 3rd floor of Fallen Moon sampling sweets shop new menu. Elizabeth wanting to show her gratitude did most of the cooking. It seemed every one of the meals was Halloween Town inspired from its appetizers to soup. As once mixture stood out among all them on the form of a stew called 7-organ soup.

Right off Percy and Aaron didn't want to touch mid-size bowl that was laid in front of them. Edea wanted the recipe after taking 3 whole spoonfuls because of the unique taste that tingled her tongue. Diamond poked his bowl before Fuu had to encourage him to eat it. Kendra and Raine just ate the bowl put in front of then as Archer asked Maxi if stuff in the bowl was eatable. Maxi ended up telling Archer to eat what lay before him as he stuck a spoon in Archer's hand. Akane was to busy adjusting her camera's self timer on the tri-pod right next to her seat. Reks was kindly eating the dish on his 2nd helping since the taste and ingredients in soup didn't bother him. Avatar was to busy scanning the hot mixture with his internal sensors debating to touch it, or not.

"The 7 organs I use in my soup are a liver, heart, both lunges, stomach, pieces of large intestine, tongue, and brain," She listed the organs. "They're all animal of course."

She began her detailed preparation for making her soup that kept agree with everyone when they listen. The detail she went about soaking an animal liver in seasoned milk for 3 1/2 hours in cold area. The emptying out an animal stomach and lungs that would be sewn back up after they were filled with chopped vegetables. Followed by intestine and tongue being finely chopped up and added to a pot. Filled with broth or stock from boiled turkey bones while heart and brain are marinated in seasoned, apple cider vinegar.

As she went on about how certain amount of time passes the organs, except the stomach and lungs, are finely sliced up. Added into the same pot the stomach and lungs have been in since they were removed. From the now boiling container, as stomach and lungs snitching is loosen, and contains are added to boiling liquid. Leaving the heart and lungs to be added after they're cut up.

"PLEASE STOP!" Percy and Aaron yelled out at the same time.

"Someone has a weak stomach." Edea knew neither one could take it.

Elizabeth watched one boy head to the nearest bathroom as other got up from his seat going straight for trash can. Where he ended up throwing up whatever contains was disgusting in his own stomach. Where Mina told both were wusses as Akane ended up getting pictures of them. Archer ended up pushing his bowl away, as Diamond didn't want to touch his serving once. Edea like Reks were to busy enjoying her own meal to care as the others just went on eating.

"They always like this?" Elizabeth dryly asked Michiko.

The silver haired woman looked up from the sketch Xavier had drawn for her of the two people describes to him. From their encounters with the people the paper actually held as Michiko took a deep breath before handing the picture to Elizabeth. Asking her in the gentlest of matter if 1 of the faces within the drawing is her missing husband. Before Elizabeth's reddish-cobalt colored eyes that dialed back when they looked upon an image. Strong chin on a narrowed out face with piercing bluish-cobalt colored eyes looked at her. The nose and lips on the mans face weren't much to look at as the picture was put down.

"Yes, that is my husband, but that...metal chain...embedded in his neck is not apart of usual taste in jewelry," Elizabeth tried to hold back her suppressed angry. "My guess about him being here was right."

As Elizabeth spoke she ended up bending the metal spoon in her hand in two trying too not to give in. Telling them back on her home world a black hearted sorceress and her followers stirred up trouble. They ended up stealing a Mana text about resurrection magick from Dr. Frankston's research library. Then kidnapped Kade when he was out hunting one day in his wolf form in woods. Before they could start harvesting certain souls or wandering spirits that added up to amount of 13. They were all exile by Pumpkin King for disturbing the peace taking Kade with them when they left.

"Now they have come to your world to finish what their master couldn't finish..." Elizabeth couldn't finish talking.

She put down her bent spoon noticing what she had down as her eyes took on a full Colbert coloring. Explaining a powerful ceremony within stolen text that possibly could resurrect Chaos. To a mortal form or body that would function as his vessel so he could walk on human soil.

"All I want is my mate back..." Elizabeth finished her rant.

Down her pale cheek bone a teardrop made of blood slid as she allowed her self to cry over her lonely heart. That would be wiped by napkin being pressed to her cheek by Reks telling everything was fine. She smiled ended up placing one of her hands upon his own giving him slight chills. When the warm texture of his skin came into brief contact with her own completely ice cold skin. Making him pull away and reminding him the woman he felt compassion for could rip out his beating heart.

"We're screwed," Akane's words sounded not so confident. "...I mean..."

As she tried to change her sentencing after speaking her mind she started to wish she were with Xavier. The reason why the blonde wasn't among them testing new foods for the Shops menus {something he already done millions of times since he used to lived their}. Was because he was visiting with his birthfather {without Lex} needing to know something. So both sat with the sitting room of Kei's house. Staring at the coffee table holding 2 streaming cup of hot tea. Freshly brought in here by Kei who sat opposite of Xavier processing the boy's question about his elfin blood.

"You sure a Fallen Winged said she smelled elfin blood...on you?" Kei re-asked Xavier.

"Does he have to re-peat the phrase for the 5th time?" Thorn was getting annoyed.

Coldfang stayed away from the once sided conversation that had dazed Kei trying to understand something. She knew the elder male was trying to figure out something that had to do with genetics. Instead of interfering like she was known for doing when it came to situations like this. She was going to stay out of it as Kei started to speak of how his family's elfin bloodline was weird one.

"Any form of Magick that streams from Chaos' veins," Kei tried not to laugh. "Doesn't quite agree anyone from my family's bloodline...like that one time your gender switched."

"...Moving on..." Xavier hatred remembering that time.

Kei swallowed his laugh fit long enough to go on about how certain genes only are found in his family's bloodline. Other then the off reaction to Chaos' magick and sensitive sensation to magick in general. Aside from the natural ability to become close to any type of beast without experience.

"I just thought that since you mom was a mortal," Kei shrugged. "You wouldn't ended up with...drop of elfin blood..."

"You couldn't' tell me this sooner?" Xavier asked him.

Kei couldn't help but try not to laugh again as Thorn raised his head up and stuck his nose where it wasn't allowed. The very coffee table where the cups of tea had been sitting there up touched. So with a simple push from his wet snout over the porcelain cups went spilling their liquid. All over the glass top of the coffee table that would be licked up by Thorn being called hopeless.

"I'll be right back and stop drinking that." Kei flicks Thorn's on his nose.

"Ever heard of self-control." Xavier took hold of Thorn's collar.

* * *

Thorn ended up pushing that urge aside when he felt the familiar tugging of someone's hand on his collar. That he answered by returning to the seat he was laying in before the ringing of Xavier's cell went off. Would be answered with a sour expression by the blonde not pleased with who was calling. Since upon the screen was a flashing picture of his Aunt Yukio's picture and name. Telling him he better answer before he got a few unwanted messages threatening his manhood. When he pressed that answer button he got earful of pleading of Yukio wanting to him or Lex. To come over to Reno's apartment and baby-sit THEIR newborn while she was finished being moved in.

"Lex is at practice." Xavier bit his tongue.

"So...its just you?" Yukio didn't sound please.

"You just wanted to take advantage of his strength." Xavier knew her.

"Well I don't trust Reno with my neon palm tree." She sounded disappointed.

Xavier ended up hearing her rant and rave about this and that before agreeing to come over there. The screeching coming from that woman made him want to hang up or even hang up on her. Option two was what he picked as he hung up after telling her he already plans for the day.

"Something wrong?" Kei asked entering the room.

"No just the usual." Xavier turned off his phone.

Kade zipped up his jacket before pocketing a sealed jar that contained a newly capture spirit he been spent to collect. He hatred how he had to walk into this gated community disguised of a male nurse. Where he had entered the home of Winged Diva and removed the soul of her mortal lover. Leaving the guy's body to become brain dead with only machines able to keep him alive. As his 'murder' escaped through already made shadow tunnel Vera secretly left behind.

Here Kade stood outside this gated community trying to handle his over whelming guilty for taking a life. Unable to so anything because of his carefully placed collar that had been embedded into his neck.

"Goddess...I am already hating my existence." Kade whispered.

"Then what we're doing with it is quite handy." Vera's voice plenty laughed.

Kade then felt hands that didn't feel like cold stone press against the back of his windbreaker in slow matter. The slowly slid down the natural lines of skin that lay under neither the layers of clothing. Followed by sensation of 2 fleshly mounds being pushed up against his upper back and shoulder blades. Instead empty pulse or no heart beat in within a 36-in chest wrapped in designer lingerie. He got active pulse in a 24-in bust line from someone making her way toward open pockets; since 1 of them held a jar she needed to take back.

"You're not getting anywhere;" Kade knew what she was doing. "Since I'm use to being roughly handle."

"Not all of us are like that blood-sucking parasite you call a mate/wife." Vera whispered into his ear.

"Just get what you need and lets move on." Kade just let her feel him up.

This got him called a good boy before he got pat on his head as piece of paper was shoved into his hands. Where he got an eyeful of the clothes that Vera decided to wear that just made him stare. Since what she wore was that of nurse uniform of Sacred Angel hospital maternity ward. Telling him the search the sprits of Great Child & Dire Mother has come to end for them both.

"Off to the apartment of Blessed One." Vera took hold of Kade's arm.

"Which one?" He looked to the paper handed to him.

She went on to speak about how she snuck a peak at the files and records on who they were going after. Since what she picked was a newly developed family in form of a dating pair becoming parents. Their names were Reno and Yukio with their new daughter that still hadn't been named yet.

"Make sure they don't get hold of their transformation rod or band." Vera warns him.

Not like he cared about what she had to tell him after zoning her out when they started to just walk, or noticed. When unmarked vehicle with Kairi in its passenger side sit ended up driving by them. She noticed right off the man arm in arm with nurse walking away from where she was heading. The odd thing was the nurse looked like one she seen at the at same hospital Reno's daughter was born. Caring for Yukio while she was recovering from almost six-hour labor that drained her. Not like she had time to fully look over their faces since the car she was in sped away.

"Something wrong?" Vera sensed something with Kade.

Like he was going to answer her about a Keyblade master just passing them in vehicle that zoomed passed them. Instead he just guides her around a corner where a waiting shadow portal stood. In stepped Vera shedding her nurse's disguise for her familiar purple dress and transparent wings. Where she Kade followed before the opening of the portals closed up behind them.

"You do know using these will get in trouble..." Kade had to bring that what.

"The last time I checked," Vera blew his warning off. "Only full breed shadow creatures can sense someone using their 'precious' shadow portal."

She even laughed knowing that the last of them died out with their queen when wiped out y the New Sailors. Forgetting that tow half-breeds were still alive and married t 2 royals of the Sol's royal family. Kade just walked beside her trying to drown out her loud laughing at killed off beings. As some form of a joke since she had never actually met one in her existence as a Fallen Winged.

"I wish you wouldn't speak ill of my kind," A voice arose nowhere. "Coarsely I'm lucky my sister's demonic genes aren't active."

Out from Kade's shadow walked Ackie within his demon form not pleased with what was said. About other half of his mortal blood that would always internally thirst for fear tainted life force.

"You look more like the knight looking heartless." Vera didn't fell threaten.

"Coming from someone using hex chains to control werewolf." Ackie noticed Kade's collar.

"It either that or place him with the kidnapped princess in our custody." Vera shrugged.

Ackie was to busy staring at the chain embedded in Kade's neck to care what Vera had to say. Since he lifts up his spike like limb that morphed into a talon filled hand he use to reach for the metal links. As the tips of this elongated nails came in contact with cursed piece of jewelry it seemed. To take on a slight glow that didn't stop Ackie from taking hold of the 1 of the links. Its just the automatic binding process that had the chain digging into Kade's neck didn't' kick in.

"This may hurt or even string since I'll be going to use my shadow abilities to keep you from bleeding out." Ackie warned Kade.

To see a werewolf bond to serve a Fallen Winged was one of the few things that bothered Ackie. It seemed Kade agreed with this man willing to help him any way he could if he could free him. These ribbons of shadows wrapped around each link of the chain seeping into his skin. Painlessly started to tug pieces of this chain from muscles they been sewn onto the floor under their feet.

Other ribbons kept blood from leaking from Kade's neck as Vera watched with mild interest the whole time. Stepping forward needing to interfere with this minor rescue attempt before it was to late. So she would end up summoning her black string thinking she could get the torso spirit. It just she ended up being stopped in her tracks by heated attack that melted a few of her strings.

"We like it if you stay since we have some business to speak with you ABOUT..." Someone stepped forward.

Dressed in a male that carried a golden yellow fringed vest with sky blue as the outfit's dominate color. In light blue pants that ended at his knees that split in front with ribbon belt around his waist. Upon that belt was a small buckle in the form of a flatten sphere and gold star. Matching knee length boots that were laced up completed that didn't come heels of any length. Same color choker with another star around his neck and silver crown with a sun stone rested on his forehead. As unnatural blonde hair rested on his head as he called him Sailor Taiyo, Scout of Celestial energy.

Before him was a woman wearing the traditional vest with an shimmering front bow and matching collar with 2 stripes on it with the matching shimmering skirt. As a gold star shape rest in middle of the front bow. She wore black shimmering heels on her feet with double orange choker. Her white gloves with up to her elbows with shimmering black bands as gold tiara rested on her forehead. Her shoulder length back hair was worn freely carrying a shimmering staff. As she called her self Sailor Macrocosm the Solar Sailor.

"Where did you take our children?" Macrocosm asked about missing children.

"You mean those little energy balls..." Vera couldn't help bit try not to laugh.

This got her a face full of an attack of Taiyo called Solar Blaster has his body generating sun energy and he fired a sun beam from his gloves. Right at Vera's feet to keep her from chatting her mouth off FURTHER. Before the question about missing children were repeated one more time by Macrocosm.

"The roles of Angry Princess, Pilgrimess, and Broken Heart needs to be filled by someone." Vera just stands there.

She ended up looking at her scorched stiletto eels she just had crafted from her own shed feathers. Weighting the opportunity to either battle 2 Sailors and full powered half-breed or retreating. So from her wings a transparent feather was pulled and sent forward with message tied to it. Knowing she wouldn't make it back to her mistress with materials she been sent out for.

* * *

Princess Rosetta of Beast's Castle was 16 year old brunet daughter of Belle and Prince Adam with gift for music. She had her mother's love for books and over-reactive imagination followed by her looks. The only thing she inherited from her father was his hair and eye coloring that made heads turn. Who was taken from the only home she ever known by giant wolf that scared her.

Lady Rexall and Prince Maxell were also kidnapped royals taken from their home just like Rosetta. Its just a giant wolf didn't take them during the night when everyone in castle slumbered peacefully. A man with chain around his neck wearing clothes of a palace servant approach them. Before either one of them could turn him down they were ripped from their homes like Rosetta.

"We'll ever see our families again?" Rosetta asked her cell mate.

"No, but these glass rooms are roomy in a creepy matter." Rexall tapped on the walls.

"What's with this strange writing on outside?" Maxell thought other 2 knew.

Each teen was sealed glass room that was the size coat walk-in closet that gave them a enough room to walk away. Just no privacy since the 4 walls, floor and ceiling were all transparent glass. Engraved in on every surface were words that none of these children could make out. A few of these rooms weren't filled unlike other ones that held quietly waiting spirits awaiting to be freed.

"I was looking forward to coming to this world with my parents to see the White Moon heirs." Rosetta sadly sighed.

"Same here." Rexall and Maxell spoke at the same time.

They all ended up laughing for short time before moaning of their cell next to Maxell made them stop. The first of spirits collected stood beside the door of his cell staring right at Rosetta and Rexall. Both girls tried not stared at the spirit because of steel tipped arrow protruding from its head. Maxell thought getting a shouting match with the spirit was pretty useless by now. Since if he did with speechless spirit the other spirits in their cells would start to create noise of their own.

"I hope someone comes soon." Were Maxell's last words.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter,


	55. Chapter 48

A.N:  
Not much action in this story since i didn't feel like writting anything in action department because i haven't been in the mood since started raining back over here. On top of that i am thinking of trading in or selling my 5+ year old laptop for a new one since it getting worn down to the point it is freezing up on me.

* * *

Within the confinements of popular bar that was well visited by college crowd and tourists called the X. Two known celebrities could be found in the VIP section of this bar chatting about a transaction. One was winged diva in some mini-dress and marching wedges with hair in an up-do. Who wore simple jewelry in from of a gold chain with heart shaped links and matching gold ring. Other was the idol or international superstar Demyx Aino dressed in his usual clothes and signature hairstyle. With a single piercing of gold ring in his left ear and ring on 1 of his fingers.

"Here are your drinks;" A waitress walked up to them. "One old fashion and one sea breeze."

She ended up laying down the drinks upon the table in front of sofa both sat on as flashed went off. This scared the waitress off since she was almost blinded by the on and off bright lights. Not use to the paparazzi like the people she justs served were as they went on to just talk.

"To working together..." Jewel placed a hand out.

"So true." Demyx took her hand.

Both were talking about future interest of working together on a few albums and even series of concerts. They both were already going on tour together that would start here on Crystal Tokyo, and would end in Hawaii. Here they were meeting in public with out the lawyers or managers to make their own deals.

"By the way," Jewel reached for her purse. "I've got a thank you gift for your daughter."

Demyx knew about the rescue attempt Mina and Percy successfully pulled during Miss. Singing Sensation. Was kept impressed with way Mina had the mental strength to break the spell of a Fallen Winged. With out the aid of her Summon Spirit using borrowed ability from a sealed likes Jewel.

"About your wings..." Demyx noticed they were bigger.

Jewel explained her winged abilities and wings have become unsealed when Venus and her synchronized. During the battle that took place between them and Fallen Winged named Vera during the canceled pageant. While she pulled a sealed pink envelope from her purse winking at Demyx. Telling him his daughter should get ready for her first real photo shoot and interviews to follow. Before she got to her heeled feet taking her purse with her to down her drink in one gulp. Had her slamming the cup down as she walked away blowing a kiss toward Demyx from those plump pink lips.

"Wow..." Demyx watched her walked away.

"Well kitten...she everything they saw she is?" Xigbar's got his attention.

"Yeah and I am regretting it." Demyx couldn't turn away.

Xigbar ended up stepping into Demyx's line of sight to the point he would block his point of view. Leaning over to capture Demyx's lips with in own beginning a kiss that drew the blond rock star out his trance. Wouldn't last long between them since paparazzi had to be chased off. Leaving Demyx to relax and enjoy his drink thinking what his daughter and her friends were up to.

Since at the moment Mina and the gang were sitting around the 3rd floor of Fallen Moon sampling sweets shop new menu. Elizabeth wanting to show her gratitude did most of the cooking. It seemed every one of the meals was Halloween Town inspired from its appetizers to soup. As once mixture stood out among all them on the form of a stew called 7-organ soup.

Right off Percy and Aaron didn't want to touch mid-size bowl that was laid in front of them. Edea wanted the recipe after taking 3 whole spoonfuls because of the unique taste that tingled her tongue. Diamond poked his bowl before Fuu had to encourage him to eat it. Kendra and Raine just ate the bowl put in front of then as Archer asked Maxi if stuff in the bowl was eatable. Maxi ended up telling Archer to eat what lay before him as he stuck a spoon in Archer's hand. Akane was to busy adjusting her camera's self timer on the tri-pod right next to her seat. Reks was kindly eating the dish on his 2nd helping since the taste and ingredients in soup didn't bother him. Avatar was to busy scanning the hot mixture with his internal sensors debating to touch it, or not.

"The 7 organs I use in my soup are a liver, heart, both lunges, stomach, pieces of large intestine, tongue, and brain," She listed the organs. "They're all animal of course."

She began her detailed preparation for making her soup that kept agree with everyone when they listen. The detail she went about soaking an animal liver in seasoned milk for 3 1/2 hours in cold area. The emptying out an animal stomach and lungs that would be sewn back up after they were filled with chopped vegetables. Followed by intestine and tongue being finely chopped up and added to a pot. Filled with broth or stock from boiled turkey bones while heart and brain are marinated in seasoned, apple cider vinegar.

As she went on about how certain amount of time passes the organs, except the stomach and lungs, are finely sliced up. Added into the same pot the stomach and lungs have been in since they were removed. From the now boiling container, as stomach and lungs snitching is loosen, and contains are added to boiling liquid. Leaving the heart and lungs to be added after they're cut up.

"PLEASE STOP!" Percy and Aaron yelled out at the same time.

"Someone has a weak stomach." Edea knew neither one could take it.

Elizabeth watched one boy head to the nearest bathroom as other got up from his seat going straight for trash can. Where he ended up throwing up whatever contains was disgusting in his own stomach. Where Mina told both were wusses as Akane ended up getting pictures of them. Archer ended up pushing his bowl away, as Diamond didn't want to touch his serving once. Edea like Reks were to busy enjoying her own meal to care as the others just went on eating.

"They always like this?" Elizabeth dryly asked Michiko.

The silver haired woman looked up from the sketch Xavier had drawn for her of the two people describes to him. From their encounters with the people the paper actually held as Michiko took a deep breath before handing the picture to Elizabeth. Asking her in the gentlest of matter if 1 of the faces within the drawing is her missing husband. Before Elizabeth's reddish-cobalt colored eyes that dialed back when they looked upon an image. Strong chin on a narrowed out face with piercing bluish-cobalt colored eyes looked at her. The nose and lips on the mans face weren't much to look at as the picture was put down.

"Yes, that is my husband, but that...metal chain...embedded in his neck is not apart of usual taste in jewelry," Elizabeth tried to hold back her suppressed angry. "My guess about him being here was right."

As Elizabeth spoke she ended up bending the metal spoon in her hand in two trying too not to give in. Telling them back on her home world a black hearted sorceress and her followers stirred up trouble. They ended up stealing a Mana text about resurrection magick from Dr. Frankston's research library. Then kidnapped Kade when he was out hunting one day in his wolf form in woods. Before they could start harvesting certain souls or wandering spirits that added up to amount of 13. They were all exile by Pumpkin King for disturbing the peace taking Kade with them when they left.

"Now they have come to your world to finish what their master couldn't finish..." Elizabeth couldn't finish talking.

She put down her bent spoon noticing what she had down as her eyes took on a full Colbert coloring. Explaining a powerful ceremony within stolen text that possibly could resurrect Chaos. To a mortal form or body that would function as his vessel so he could walk on human soil.

"All I want is my mate back..." Elizabeth finished her rant.

Down her pale cheek bone a teardrop made of blood slid as she allowed her self to cry over her lonely heart. That would be wiped by napkin being pressed to her cheek by Reks telling everything was fine. She smiled ended up placing one of her hands upon his own giving him slight chills. When the warm texture of his skin came into brief contact with her own completely ice cold skin. Making him pull away and reminding him the woman he felt compassion for could rip out his beating heart.

"We're screwed," Akane's words sounded not so confident. "...I mean..."

As she tried to change her sentencing after speaking her mind she started to wish she were with Xavier. The reason why the blonde wasn't among them testing new foods for the Shops menus {something he already done millions of times since he used to lived their}. Was because he was visiting with his birthfather {without Lex} needing to know something. So both sat with the sitting room of Kei's house. Staring at the coffee table holding 2 streaming cup of hot tea. Freshly brought in here by Kei who sat opposite of Xavier processing the boy's question about his elfin blood.

"You sure a Fallen Winged said she smelled elfin blood...on you?" Kei re-asked Xavier.

"Does he have to re-peat the phrase for the 5th time?" Thorn was getting annoyed.

Coldfang stayed away from the once sided conversation that had dazed Kei trying to understand something. She knew the elder male was trying to figure out something that had to do with genetics. Instead of interfering like she was known for doing when it came to situations like this. She was going to stay out of it as Kei started to speak of how his family's elfin bloodline was weird one.

"Any form of Magick that streams from Chaos' veins," Kei tried not to laugh. "Doesn't quite agree anyone from my family's bloodline...like that one time your gender switched."

"...Moving on..." Xavier hatred remembering that time.

Kei swallowed his laugh fit long enough to go on about how certain genes only are found in his family's bloodline. Other then the off reaction to Chaos' magick and sensitive sensation to magick in general. Aside from the natural ability to become close to any type of beast without experience.

"I just thought that since you mom was a mortal," Kei shrugged. "You wouldn't ended up with...drop of elfin blood..."

"You couldn't' tell me this sooner?" Xavier asked him.

Kei couldn't help but try not to laugh again as Thorn raised his head up and stuck his nose where it wasn't allowed. The very coffee table where the cups of tea had been sitting there up touched. So with a simple push from his wet snout over the porcelain cups went spilling their liquid. All over the glass top of the coffee table that would be licked up by Thorn being called hopeless.

"I'll be right back and stop drinking that." Kei flicks Thorn's on his nose.

"Ever heard of self-control." Xavier took hold of Thorn's collar.

* * *

Thorn ended up pushing that urge aside when he felt the familiar tugging of someone's hand on his collar. That he answered by returning to the seat he was laying in before the ringing of Xavier's cell went off. Would be answered with a sour expression by the blonde not pleased with who was calling. Since upon the screen was a flashing picture of his Aunt Yukio's picture and name. Telling him he better answer before he got a few unwanted messages threatening his manhood. When he pressed that answer button he got earful of pleading of Yukio wanting to him or Lex. To come over to Reno's apartment and baby-sit THEIR newborn while she was finished being moved in.

"Lex is at practice." Xavier bit his tongue.

"So...its just you?" Yukio didn't sound please.

"You just wanted to take advantage of his strength." Xavier knew her.

"Well I don't trust Reno with my neon palm tree." She sounded disappointed.

Xavier ended up hearing her rant and rave about this and that before agreeing to come over there. The screeching coming from that woman made him want to hang up or even hang up on her. Option two was what he picked as he hung up after telling her he already plans for the day.

"Something wrong?" Kei asked entering the room.

"No just the usual." Xavier turned off his phone.

Kade zipped up his jacket before pocketing a sealed jar that contained a newly capture spirit he been spent to collect. He hatred how he had to walk into this gated community disguised of a male nurse. Where he had entered the home of Winged Diva and removed the soul of her mortal lover. Leaving the guy's body to become brain dead with only machines able to keep him alive. As his 'murder' escaped through already made shadow tunnel Vera secretly left behind.

Here Kade stood outside this gated community trying to handle his over whelming guilty for taking a life. Unable to so anything because of his carefully placed collar that had been embedded into his neck.

"Goddess...I am already hating my existence." Kade whispered.

"Then what we're doing with it is quite handy." Vera's voice plenty laughed.

Kade then felt hands that didn't feel like cold stone press against the back of his windbreaker in slow matter. The slowly slid down the natural lines of skin that lay under neither the layers of clothing. Followed by sensation of 2 fleshly mounds being pushed up against his upper back and shoulder blades. Instead empty pulse or no heart beat in within a 36-in chest wrapped in designer lingerie. He got active pulse in a 24-in bust line from someone making her way toward open pockets; since 1 of them held a jar she needed to take back.

"You're not getting anywhere;" Kade knew what she was doing. "Since I'm use to being roughly handle."

"Not all of us are like that blood-sucking parasite you call a mate/wife." Vera whispered into his ear.

"Just get what you need and lets move on." Kade just let her feel him up.

This got him called a good boy before he got pat on his head as piece of paper was shoved into his hands. Where he got an eyeful of the clothes that Vera decided to wear that just made him stare. Since what she wore was that of nurse uniform of Sacred Angel hospital maternity ward. Telling him the search the sprits of Great Child & Dire Mother has come to end for them both.

"Off to the apartment of Blessed One." Vera took hold of Kade's arm.

"Which one?" He looked to the paper handed to him.

She went on to speak about how she snuck a peak at the files and records on who they were going after. Since what she picked was a newly developed family in form of a dating pair becoming parents. Their names were Reno and Yukio with their new daughter that still hadn't been named yet.

"Make sure they don't get hold of their transformation rod or band." Vera warns him.

Not like he cared about what she had to tell him after zoning her out when they started to just walk, or noticed. When unmarked vehicle with Kairi in its passenger side sit ended up driving by them. She noticed right off the man arm in arm with nurse walking away from where she was heading. The odd thing was the nurse looked like one she seen at the at same hospital Reno's daughter was born. Caring for Yukio while she was recovering from almost six-hour labor that drained her. Not like she had time to fully look over their faces since the car she was in sped away.

"Something wrong?" Vera sensed something with Kade.

Like he was going to answer her about a Keyblade master just passing them in vehicle that zoomed passed them. Instead he just guides her around a corner where a waiting shadow portal stood. In stepped Vera shedding her nurse's disguise for her familiar purple dress and transparent wings. Where she Kade followed before the opening of the portals closed up behind them.

"You do know using these will get in trouble..." Kade had to bring that what.

"The last time I checked," Vera blew his warning off. "Only full breed shadow creatures can sense someone using their 'precious' shadow portal."

She even laughed knowing that the last of them died out with their queen when wiped out y the New Sailors. Forgetting that tow half-breeds were still alive and married t 2 royals of the Sol's royal family. Kade just walked beside her trying to drown out her loud laughing at killed off beings. As some form of a joke since she had never actually met one in her existence as a Fallen Winged.

"I wish you wouldn't speak ill of my kind," A voice arose nowhere. "Coarsely I'm lucky my sister's demonic genes aren't active."

Out from Kade's shadow walked Ackie within his demon form not pleased with what was said. About other half of his mortal blood that would always internally thirst for fear tainted life force.

"You look more like the knight looking heartless." Vera didn't fell threaten.

"Coming from someone using hex chains to control werewolf." Ackie noticed Kade's collar.

"It either that or place him with the kidnapped princess in our custody." Vera shrugged.

Ackie was to busy staring at the chain embedded in Kade's neck to care what Vera had to say. Since he lifts up his spike like limb that morphed into a talon filled hand he use to reach for the metal links. As the tips of this elongated nails came in contact with cursed piece of jewelry it seemed. To take on a slight glow that didn't stop Ackie from taking hold of the 1 of the links. Its just the automatic binding process that had the chain digging into Kade's neck didn't' kick in.

"This may hurt or even string since I'll be going to use my shadow abilities to keep you from bleeding out." Ackie warned Kade.

To see a werewolf bond to serve a Fallen Winged was one of the few things that bothered Ackie. It seemed Kade agreed with this man willing to help him any way he could if he could free him. These ribbons of shadows wrapped around each link of the chain seeping into his skin. Painlessly started to tug pieces of this chain from muscles they been sewn onto the floor under their feet.

Other ribbons kept blood from leaking from Kade's neck as Vera watched with mild interest the whole time. Stepping forward needing to interfere with this minor rescue attempt before it was to late. So she would end up summoning her black string thinking she could get the torso spirit. It just she ended up being stopped in her tracks by heated attack that melted a few of her strings.

"We like it if you stay since we have some business to speak with you ABOUT..." Someone stepped forward.

Dressed in a male that carried a golden yellow fringed vest with sky blue as the outfit's dominate color. In light blue pants that ended at his knees that split in front with ribbon belt around his waist. Upon that belt was a small buckle in the form of a flatten sphere and gold star. Matching knee length boots that were laced up completed that didn't come heels of any length. Same color choker with another star around his neck and silver crown with a sun stone rested on his forehead. As unnatural blonde hair rested on his head as he called him Sailor Taiyo, Scout of Celestial energy.

Before him was a woman wearing the traditional vest with an shimmering front bow and matching collar with 2 stripes on it with the matching shimmering skirt. As a gold star shape rest in middle of the front bow. She wore black shimmering heels on her feet with double orange choker. Her white gloves with up to her elbows with shimmering black bands as gold tiara rested on her forehead. Her shoulder length back hair was worn freely carrying a shimmering staff. As she called her self Sailor Macrocosm the Solar Sailor.

"Where did you take our children?" Macrocosm asked about missing children.

"You mean those little energy balls..." Vera couldn't help bit try not to laugh.

This got her a face full of an attack of Taiyo called Solar Blaster has his body generating sun energy and he fired a sun beam from his gloves. Right at Vera's feet to keep her from chatting her mouth off FURTHER. Before the question about missing children were repeated one more time by Macrocosm.

"The roles of Angry Princess, Pilgrimess, and Broken Heart needs to be filled by someone." Vera just stands there.

She ended up looking at her scorched stiletto eels she just had crafted from her own shed feathers. Weighting the opportunity to either battle 2 Sailors and full powered half-breed or retreating. So from her wings a transparent feather was pulled and sent forward with message tied to it. Knowing she wouldn't make it back to her mistress with materials she been sent out for.

* * *

Princess Rosetta of Beast's Castle was 16 year old brunet daughter of Belle and Prince Adam with gift for music. She had her mother's love for books and over-reactive imagination followed by her looks. The only thing she inherited from her father was his hair and eye coloring that made heads turn. Who was taken from the only home she ever known by giant wolf that scared her.

Lady Rexall and Prince Maxell were also kidnapped royals taken from their home just like Rosetta. Its just a giant wolf didn't take them during the night when everyone in castle slumbered peacefully. A man with chain around his neck wearing clothes of a palace servant approach them. Before either one of them could turn him down they were ripped from their homes like Rosetta.

"We'll ever see our families again?" Rosetta asked her cell mate.

"No, but these glass rooms are roomy in a creepy matter." Rexall tapped on the walls.

"What's with this strange writing on outside?" Maxell thought other 2 knew.

Each teen was sealed glass room that was the size coat walk-in closet that gave them a enough room to walk away. Just no privacy since the 4 walls, floor and ceiling were all transparent glass. Engraved in on every surface were words that none of these children could make out. A few of these rooms weren't filled unlike other ones that held quietly waiting spirits awaiting to be freed.

"I was looking forward to coming to this world with my parents to see the White Moon heirs." Rosetta sadly sighed.

"Same here." Rexall and Maxell spoke at the same time.

They all ended up laughing for short time before moaning of their cell next to Maxell made them stop. The first of spirits collected stood beside the door of his cell staring right at Rosetta and Rexall. Both girls tried not stared at the spirit because of steel tipped arrow protruding from its head. Maxell thought getting a shouting match with the spirit was pretty useless by now. Since if he did with speechless spirit the other spirits in their cells would start to create noise of their own.

"I hope someone comes soon." Were Maxell's last words.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Maxi's secret amdirer reveals his or her self to be someone from Maxi's past along side more trouble it seems.


	56. Chapter 49

AN:

Thought i wasn't ever going to get this done with all the goofing i did between the last chapter i posted just weeks ago!

Will bad news y'all if any one wants to know their as been a death in my family that has left me sadden since this person was someone i loved during my early years as toddler as a pre-teen. So my heart my not be in this for a few chapters since like my family i'll be going through the grieving process So don't forgot to read and review!

* * *

Rexall, his sister and Belle had been removed form their glass cells by a male ninja looking Timenoid named Cyber. Walked through the maze of glass corridors that were either emptied, or filled with captured spirits. The groaning or screaming these lost souls sent out didn't bother the kidnapped royals. Since they had been subjugated to these noises since they locked in their transparent cell.  
Now they were being moved to the main parts of this glass structure that housed a huge metal machine. A rune covered pipe organ laid a few feet away from the machine where their kidnapper stood. Her long black dress with that showed off piece of her upper torso fit her ghostly appearance. Who was draped over a granite statue of some gentleman with a veiled face she named Daikonran. Made the 3 royals somewhat uncomfortable since this woman's behavior didn't seem normal.

"My lady I've brought the potential materials," Cyber addressed the woman. "What am I to do with them?"  
"Leave them since broken heart is being gathered," She looked them over. "Go help Emon with Withered Lover."

Rexall, his sister and Belle ended up being left alone with the woman they were first meeting it seemed. Before either one of them could start asking questions about why they were even here. Rattling from the closest glass chamber silenced them all because of restless spirit that lay inside. Lively being made of ectoplasm banged on the walls of area he was contained out of angry. The form it took up was bandaged over, clad in a hospital gown, hooked up to an IV line of a mature male. The name of a woman that had been slipping from his lips for hours was slowly dieing down. Didn't mean the rage he carried from being torn from his beloved had left him for the time being.  
He ended up being treated to a series of electrical waves from sensors there to bring him down from his emotional high. The people outside were a Fallen Winged and Timenoid waiting for him to stop lashing out. So they could move him to assigned cell met for the Withered Lover spirit.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Rexell whispered to his sister and Belle.

Both girls ended up shrugging before news of a minor freedom they were allowed to have come. From the lips of the woman pointing out the glass structure was the only place they were allowed to roam. Knowing the only way out was a single corridor made of a membrane substance acting as a doorway. Where they ended up being left alone since the woman had other things to do. As their only company were raging spirits and 2 of the woman's underlings supervising them.

"If only I could..."

Rexell had her mouth covered by Belle reminding her saying those words would have her beaten again. Maxell was the one that made the silent prayer to the Goddess once more for help to come. As he looked to the metal machine and pipe organ before him with fear flowing freely in his veins. Around this machine was a large spell circle with 13 slots awaiting to be used for some purpose. Further feeding the fear that was openly dancing in Maxell's heart each time he stared.

* * *

"Next time you go hunting your wearing that GPS collar," Elizabeth's fingers traced the bandage on his neck. "At least they stayed away from one your eyes."

She placed her fingertips on another set of bandages over his right eye that was taken out by Vera. Making him recall the minor battle that had broke out between the sailors and trapped Fallen Winged. Vera ended up using a few of her black strings for a long distance technique aimed at Ackie or Kade. The strings had passed through Akie's body to only inflict damage to Kade. In the form of slicing up his body as his right eye was completely taken out in one swing. Just before Vera could end Kade's life or try to capture Ackie her life was taken from her by Taiyo and Macrocosm. Involved combined move they had called Star Slither releasing a star shaped cloud. That swarmed around Vera's form piercing her body repeatedly before swallowing it whole. When it cleared a sun and star shaped stones was left behind.

"More like embedded chip in my a..."

He had his mouth covered up Elizabeth's hand as visitors she knew flooded into his shared room. Avatar being among them had his mouth kept shut by Kendra holding packaged flowers meant for Kade. Percy was being quite quiet after persuasion from Mina and Raine as Akane wanted into the room. Edea was stuck with handling Aaron since the guy wanted to squeeze Kade's IV bag.  
Fuu had his hands full with Kade's roommate on other side of the room accompanying Diamond and Macrocosm. The person, who was supposed to bed ridden had newly bandaged hands was Prince Edvin. Disagreeing with the young royal and his fiancé about how this problem should be handle.

"That wolf knows where my children were taken." Prince Edvin tried to point toward Kade.  
"I've got a name," Kade corrected Edvin. "Location of spell materials is something that wasn't shared with me."

Not like Prince Edvin cared about what the Kade had to say about not knowing real reason he (and Macrocosm) came to Earth. Since all he wanted was his children back before them were gone forever. To only be reminded of the illness that was reeking havoc upon the joints in his hands. As no signs of miracle cure he received from nameless doctor had been working for him. Revealing the physical shell he been using was weakening since it contained his true form.

"Just get along and don't aggrieve your injures." Macrocosm shut Edvin up.

She disliked how she kept their location here on Earth to only Ackie and Rad when those 2 had found them. Since she knew any form of help for her husband's health was welcomed at the moment. Even it if meant going against what was taught to her about never trusting outsiders.

"Now just enjoy our knew allies company before getting down to business." Macrocosm wanted Edvin to relax.

That he took to heart, as he was unable to take hold of her own hand as he leaned forward from his seat. Made him further seep into his bad mood he been in since he was brought back here. That had him lashing out at Diamond and Fuu to release some of that pinned up angry. Making the many others unable to make the visit it here relieved they didn't have to experience THIS.  
On the other side of town, on the grounds of Neo Tenchi's multi-purpose field for all athletic uses. 2nd string members of the Lacrosse team could be found doing game drills with assist couch. Is where Archer could be found sitting on the bench waiting to be played or hear from Maxi. Since he was forced to stay out of watching Maxi face his secret admirer in a study room located on 3rd floor of science building. This secret admirer was some average looking young man named Ryo Urawa. Whose boyish hair cut and plain way he wore his school uniform didn't make him a possible rival to Archer. Didn't mean it stills bother Archer Maxi wanted to meet with person ALONE.

"You still moping?" Xavier ended up asking.

When he took a seat right next to Archer with his drawing pad in tow wondering if Archer was still iffy. About what Maxi was doing right now with someone neither one of them knew quite well. That led to Archer smirking and changing the subject that Xavier regretted telling him about. Since it had to do with one more inherited trait Xavier got from his father he felt uncomfortable about.

"Who knew you could get preg..." Archer had his mouth shut.

By a hand over his month by Xavier not ready to come to tell Lex, who was standing behind both of them the whole time. Asking what Archer was going to say about Xavier being able to birth a child. This made Xavier tighten his hold on Archer's mouth in almost threatening matter that pleases Lex. Wouldn't last long when Xavier dropped his drawing pad on Archer's lap as he got up. Uncovering Archer's mouth as he walked toward Lex indicating he wanted to talk to him in private. He got when Lex ended up taking Xavier to emptied out male locker room for that privacy.  
Lex was in filled on something Kei explained to Xavier in simplest matter he could muster. Confessing among the generics he inherited from his half-elf birthfather, Kei, he's able to a have child. He wanted to figure out a way to tell Lex this bit of news with out Archer spilling the secret. After telling everything the Reaction he thought he would get from Lex never came since he ended up in tight embrace.

"I always wondered what a kid we would have together would look like," Lex just smiled. "Until that happen..."

He gently pressed a kiss on top Xavier's forehead then his lips assuring him he didn't want to hear it from Archer. To speak of the known troublemaker ended up making his presence in locket room known. By clapping in slow matter while standing against the locker's room doorway.

"So you guys done with romantic stuff or what?" Archer asked disinterested.  
"Ever heard of giving someone his or her own privacy?" Lex got defensive.

This was Lex have permission form Xavier to go after Archer for interfering what was supposed to be their moment. This was something Lex agreed with as he released Xavier asked Archer a certain question. The answer archer gave sealed his fate as both headed back out to the field. Where both would ended up playing a one-on-one game of Lacrosse with one against the other.  
Would be viewed by Xavier and his wolves from the top of the bleachers that were barely filled with anyone. Everyone else that was apart of the gang couldn't make since they were doing their own things. Aware of the new problem that came in form of senseless murders and graveyards getting trashed. Seemed to have died down after Vera was killed and Kade was returned to Elizabeth. Didn't mean the teens normal lives were going to die down with all the things they've missed. Since half of them were visiting their newest visitors at the hospital waiting for Reks to arrive.

"You think his going to win?" Thorn asked about Archer.  
"More like get his butt handed to him." Coldfang yawned.

Xavier was to busy trying to get Maxi on his communicator wanting to know if his meeting was going well. He just wanted to know what happen before Mina found out and turned in it gossip. Not like he was getting use to her colorful use of words when talking about current events. Since the others girls in the gang always gave him a tame piece of news with her the loud noises and hand gestures.  
Not knowing each time he hit the re-dial button his calls went to a cracked communicator wouldn't be returned. Since a trashed exam room where it laid next to tossed over bag beside broken furniture. All the lights in the room were shattered only flickering on and off as crunching of glass. Was stepped over by boot heels of New Super Sailor Mercury walking over toward broken in window.

"Sorry this fight between use couldn't lasts longer," someone called to Mercury. "...But I need to deliver this."

Fallen Winged with most of his clothes torn and slashed up held onto a still breathing Ryo with his good arm. His other one was severally flash frozen in thin layer of ice bringing to slowly to the point of frostbite. Who hadn't given his name since this one-sided fight between them started.

"Icy Embrace." Mercury summoned an attacked from the pages of his summoned Sailor Weapon, Radical Treatise. This bone-chilling move was artic temperature winds and large chucked of snow surrounds the Winged. Flash freezing him completely within the air he been flying in. Leaving his to rely on his rarely used ability of levitation since now his wings were of no use to him.  
Ryo ended up slipping from his grip would fall 50 FT down on hard floor with nothing to fall safely onto. No tall trees or bushes could be found to act as natural cushions to soften the long fall. That didn't give Mercury a chance to do something about it since Winged decided to counter-attack. Leaving him to almost watch the death of an innocent if it wasn't for extra sets of hands.

"Smoke screen." Had acted as a messy air cushion that swarmed around under Ryo before he landed in the bone bowl.  
"Skull Cap." Bowl made of bone scooped Ryo up inches before he came in contact with the concert floor.

Where he got a chance to land safely revealing the people who had saved him to be Xavier and Archer in Keybearer form. It just the knife-like keyblade with the skull shaped handle freaked Ryo out. Ryo ended up being left with talking animals that still didn't help the crept out mood he was in. who wouldn't answer either Coldfang or Thorn when they started up a conversation with him.

"Come on!" Thorn nudged Ryo's shoulder.

Before Coldfang tell Thorn to leave the human alone they both ended up being left alone with Ryo by the keybearers. They could join pinned down Mercury on the 3rd floor with New Super Sailor Uranus. Leading the way to trashed exam room after trying to get a hold of everyone else. Where they had to watch where they stepped when entering the tossed over battlefield.

"Hands off MY brain." Archer ended up running ahead of Xavier and Lex. "Skull Ring." He did a circling motion was done with his keyblade. From that a self-moving circle made of bone flew off toward Winged. Acting as in between to cancel out Winged attacks and a shield to protect Mercury from harm.  
"I was doing FINE before you came along." Mercury glares at Archer.  
"Like I care." Archer screamed.

Mercury ended up being tightly embraced by Archer using only one of his arms pressing their clothed bodies together. Brought a bright blush to Mercury's cheeks because of the closeness they now shared. Where words of concerned flowed from Archer's lips of how he couldn't live with him self. If he were to ever lose Mercury to the hands of a Fallen Winged like right now. This made Mercury smile in a way at the open way Archer was being with his emotions it seemed.  
To only be reminded about where they were when feathered darts from were the sent at them. From the still conscious Winged above their heads disappointed the rotating bone ring shielded them from his attack. Knowing he was too weak in power to use or even lunch a more powerful attack.

"Xav," Uranus addressed Xavier. "Combine move?"

This was something Xavier agreed in the form of energy waves that came from his Lion's heart key chain. Aimed around the Winged as Uranus ended up bringing fourth his own Sailor Weapon, Cardinal Virtue. That in one swing from Uranus released waves of razor wind a joining Xavier's move. Slicing the Winged in 2 to the point his life ended leaving behind a mess and teens in a questionable mood about what was going on. Where he would be allowed to go on his way with a promise Maxi would get back to him. Not sharing the sheltered heart that had been broken down the middle because of Maxi's engagement. He turned his back to the incident pocketing his hand hiding a velvet box. Thinking about going straight to the parking lot instead of walking across campus to admission building. Where the posting lists for internships at Neo Tokyo's top companies could be found.

"Strange day it is..." Computerized voice addressed him.

Not like he had time to answer since the voice came from young man with almost robotic look to him. Since one half of his face was integrated with metal headset connected to a brightly red orb. His left eye was converted into a machine-like microscope as the rest him came in a human form. Not giving Ryo time to get away as he familiar blue lightening to knock him out. By reaching out to him with his fingers that brought the boy to his feet and into the person's arms.

"Sorry sir," Ryo was addressed. "You're needed."

This was where the being ended up changing his appearance to look like one of the students so it wouldn't stopped. From an unconscious human to a near by waiting vehicle awaiting them. Where Ryo would be placed in the back seat by his kidnapper to rest peacefully before arriving. At what would be a well kept green house in the back of an abandon house covered in vines. That was much bigger on the inside once he was carried in and barely caught sight of the place. Before he was placed in transparent cell with self locking doors to spend the rest of his stay in.  
This was where Ryo would fully awaken in and is greeted by the someone in the next cell attached to his own. She told him like her he was going to be used in a spell that would leave him in darkness. Her teary filled face and the gloom that lay in her eyes told him she was brought here by force. So all he could do was sit and wait for when his life was going to be taken from him.

* * *

"Any luck?" Archer asked Maxi.

This got him a face full of blinding white light from the flash of sister's camera taking a picture of him. When Akane stepped away Mina grabbed him by his arm ans started with her bombardment of questions. That he tried to answer as best his dazed self would let him with blurred vision. To only be saved by Raine and Edea sitting him away from Mina so his vision was given time to clear.

"How many fingers?" Kendra asked as she held up her fingers.  
"Four...no... Two... HELL LIKE I KNOW!" Archer couldn't make anything out.

Avatar was asked to scan Archer to see if his vision wasn't severally damage by Akane's surprised picture move. Doing something Reks asked of him was something Avatar never questioned twice. Leaving Aaron and Percy comments about Archer being caught off guard by his owns sister went ignored. As a tired out Xavier was found slumbering near Lex using his head as a pillow.

"He wakens up yet?" Diamond asked about Xavier.  
"Nope and his been out of it since...then..." Lex sighed.

A few loose pieces of blonde hair ended up being pushed aside by a Lex wanting to look upon Xavier's face. Who wasn't one bit worried about the blonde being tuckered out after what they been through. Since the night before Xavier stayed at his former place of living to work on school project. It seemed he stayed up all night long to finish it, as he was able to get ride to meet Lex at school.

"Let's just leave him alone until his ready to wake up." Lex thought that would be best.

Diamond would have yelled out boring it wasn't for Fuu telling him to leave them alone and help him. Not like Diamond wanted to sit around staring at a map of Crystal Tokyo while Fuu scribed. So he picked to sit and stare at Xavier sleep away whatever time they had together as Maxi decided to join everyone. By taking seat right next Archer, whose vision was slowly recovering in time.

"She blind sighted you with her camera, again?" Maxi asked Archer.

Archer ended up grabbing a near by pillow and ended up tossing it right at the direction of his sister. Before he yelled his answer at Maxi followed by a huff wanting desperately to see straight enough. Since the only thing he could make out through his blurred vision was lilac colored hair. That would only bring some comfort to him as Akane whined about being hit with pillows so harshly.

"Can you CHILDREN please calm DOWN!" Ackie dropped a trey filled with glasses.

Being around excitable teenagers who could end his half-breed life was something Ackie never really care for. Since loud noises they all made while huddled around in the living room of the apartment annoyed him. It just his warning about them being loud wasn't taken seriously as he wished it would.

"Your appearance!" Reks was the one who noticed.

Long gray hair tied into a pony tail and completely blacken over eyes replaced his normal human features. Not like Ackie cared since him being in this form was conceited normal for him. Fact his daughter had come into her demonic abilities and learned to shift through illusionary and cloaked spells. Meant she altered the charm Ackie used to look human and turned into what he was NOW.

"Scary you?" Ackie asked Reks.  
"Kind of..." Reks just stared.

Mina and Raine had to keep Aaron and Percy from saying anything about the altered appearance before them. Akane ended up stealing her brother's cell phone to take pictures of just Ackie's face. All Archer could see was a gray blur when Maxi allowed him to try and look at Ackie from his sit. Diamond was pressing in to Fuu's back scared straight unable to further look at Acie. Like Fuu cared if Diamond was adding extra to his lower back since he was busy focusing on scribing. Edea and Kendra bothered Avatar about what data he gathered from scanning Archer minutes ago. Lex did notice since his eyes were staying on slumbering Xavier the whole time.

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems whatever plans a new foe has to bringing back a god to mortal flesh ends up going down drain when a few unwanted guests crashes her private party.


	57. Chapter 50 PT1

AN:

felt like re-writing this since I didn't like how i was turning them all eternal to early in their lives and re-wrote a scene or two. I am going to have them turn into their final forms as sailors in pairs like in the main story. So I hope you all enjoy the changes after reading and reviewing this chapter.

* * *

Any oddly shaped green house wasn't filled with plants started to make the neighbors wonder since they couldn't see inside. What were stranger were the words carved into the outer walls of this place. Seemed readable to any person who would sound out even a letter of those words. Activating the binding spell for a short time would cause the person to stay in one place for 5 or more seconds. To only be released with unwanted answer of what was inside the glass structure.

It is the reason why neighbors started to staying away from this place giving the owner some privacy. Since the way in looked like metallic goo stuck to the corners of an empty doorway few entered. Making the owner and her workers be the only ones that walked in and out of this entranceway. Sometimes they were carried glowing glass jars that had screaming sound coming form them, or escorting teenage children around.

"Do we have all of them?" The owner of this greenhouse was asked.

Her smile would have made the hair on the back of you neck stand up as her lips spoke those creepy words. Saying something about a few last attempts to get the last of spell materials were taking place. Before she returned to her admiring of veiled statue hidden from the eyes of others.

* * *

"Just seeing YOU two together remind me of when young parents started out." Grandmother Mizuno happily spoke.

Lex and Maxi were once more being told of story of how their Grandmother caught their parents after their 1st time. Both knew that Zexion was Lex's age and both their parents weren't fully dressed. That ended up being interrupted when Archer yelled out for the second time that day. Since a few feet away Diamond could be found sparring against Archer with their keyblades drawn. Akane was to busy getting pictures of area the Keybearers were using as they're training grounds. Sitting beside her was tired out Xavier with his wolves sitting beside him as Laksha and Tsukasa sat in Xavier's lap.

"You think everyone else is having fun outside?" Akane whispered to Xavier.

He wasn't going to answer her after having the half-hour he spent practicing sparring against with the others. First that went down was Xavier against Archer that didn't end so will for Archer. Since he got away with a sprained wrist as Akane ended up handing her brother his rear on a platter. Archer then was in middle of a 3rd round against Diamond that just wasn't going well.

"Mrs. Mizuno!" Xavier reminds her.

She ended up apologizing for being distracted over a wonderful love story that one of her grandsons had. Not like she had come around to the relationship Maxi was already sharing with Archer. Since she always thought Maxi could do better then Archer since he was always a specially gifted young man. Not like he form of judgment has changed the choice Maxi had come to make.

"Careful Gram," Lex had been watching them. "His hand is already hurt as it is."

Reminding his grandmother to not further injury she was already treating since she was supervising these children. Who quickly finished wrapping the hand before allowing Lex to draw Xavier in to an embrace. The blonde welcomed this as a flash from familiar camera went off before them.

"Ever wonders what she does with them?" Lex always wondered that.

"Later." Xavier didn't want to think about it.

Xavier ended up reminding Lex of the last time that question was asked about what Akane did with her pictures. Changing the subject back to the practice sparring that had been taking place. Since If anyone was paying attention the practice spar that had taking place. Had Diamond not falling for one of Archer's moves that weren't magically based since most of them were physical. That tested the young man's knowledge of magic he come to learn from his fathers and Uncles. While to dodging the sharp edges of a skull shaped keyblade that left deep impact marks. When ever they landed on a spot on the ground Diamond previously stood during the spar. That would come to an end all at once when Archer becomes disarmed by used of thunder/wind spell combo. Before having the gold teeth of Diamond's keyblade inches from his face.

That only placed Archer in bad enough moods to when he came to his feet after the round was called off. Had him lashing out at everyone else before being silenced by glare from his sister and threat from Maxi. Where he was force to sit between the both Coldfang and Thorn until the session was over. Not like the wolves cared about being forced to baby-sit unruly teenager in foul mood. Since they had to suffer the whining of Diamond wanting to be with Fuu RIGHT now.

"Someone please silence him!" Thorn was ready to howl.

Coldfang just pulled her self from the chill ground she been laying on as she volunteered her self to take Diamond. That ended with her and the young royal leaving the area for the inside of a building. Revealing the location they were at to be the Neo Tokyo Battl Estate located in northern sector. That was a gated into structure with guesthouse converted into magical workshop Namine used. It was he guesthouse that Diamond would be taken to by Coldfang leading the way. Giving Diamond a small tour of a house that was one of many that Battl owned. The Italian influence that was carried in the house's design inside and out told Diamond of Fuu's Italian heritage.

Wouldn't last long when he came upon a small building beside a large pool occupied by swimsuit clad Mina and Percy. Kendra sat off to the side sitting by Raine and Edea talking about some class trip. Aaron was stuck besides unresponsive Avatar disliking how the cyborg always did this. Greeting Diamond and Coldfang as they passed the both when entering the building they stood outside. Upon entering, they were greeted by room filled with shelves filled with materials and jars. Braided up and dried out plants of all kinds hang off multi hooks attached to the walls.

"Freaky!" Diamond didn't welcome the sight.

Like Coldfang cared as they further walked into the building leaving the room for another different looking one. In this one was the person Diamond wanted to be with standing in front of a table. That held an updated map of Crystal Tokyo as that person released a spelled marble on to.

"Give it a few minutes." Fuu was new to this spell.

"As long as we find them," Someone answered them. "So that these killings will stop."

Fuu would have said something if it weren't for the unannounced presence of Diamond making him self known. In the form of loudly asking what they been up too since they left them just hours ago. One that answered him wouldn't be Fuu since he had focus on the location spell be was reforming. Instead it was Reks sitting on a stool waiting for some form of result to this mess of a problem.

"His trying out a new form of location spell with a marble crafted from ashes of slayed winged." Reks approached his cousin.

Reks wanted to go on telling Diamond that normal form of scribing didn't seem to work in locating the foe's lair. This form of finding them was their last chance since foe may be using a strong cloaking spell. Since this method had to do with enchanted glass bead crafted from the ashes of a foe. Being placed on a map or atlas to roll around on before revealing where the foe lived or had been living.

Its just it would take some time since Fuu unlike his mother, Uncle Roxas, or Aunt Kairi needed time for results. If it meant ignoring Diamond for a short time until an answer would make it self-known...so be it. Since the marble started spiraling around a location that was just a few blonds from this location. Before coming to a complete stop that had Fuu looking for his mother's chanted hand mirror. He found on top of the mantle above a fireplace where a cauldron hung in.

"Show me the addressed a seek." Fuu whispered into mirror's glass.

Upon the request of the its holder the mirror glass become clouded before revealing a house number. The street name the house was on revealed it self before fading away from Fuu's sight. Giving him enough time to write down the information before handing it over to Reks in a hurry. Just when their3rd guest decided to join them after running a slight errand for his sister. By dropping in from the shadows from the room's ceiling using this blacken tentacles to move around.

That scared Diamond to the point he went running to Reks' side instead of Fuu watching Ackie move around. Telling Reks if he ever found the location of this new foe he was willing to take them. Through the shadow tunnels as a means to get where they needed to go in a hurry. Assuring them that Snow and Lightening are ready to join them whenever they were ready to leave. Warning them his body was in a transgression process preparing for when he returned to Sol. Making his mortal body and demonic flesh ache in the most painful of matters as he moved. Along with having an unstable hold on his abilities that were in shifting period like his psychical self.

"Sure you can get us there?" Reks hands over the address.

Like he was going to be given answer to that question since Ackie ended up staring at the paper the address was on. Before wrinkling the paper up and dropping into his own shadow with out a care. Asking Reks when he and the gang would be ready to leave as he stared at young king. This was where Ackie witnessed Reks allow a 2 tailed furball slumbering under the table run off.

"Can you be ready in 30 minutes?" Reks asked.

This was something that Ackie agreed to as he burned a series of symbols into the lawn of a Battl estate's back yard. That formed a circular pattern when looked at through the bird's eye view. That up turning into a massive portal opening into the shadow tunnels that would used for a large group. Ended up impressing Fuu before he took Blue Mage form asking Ackie to tell him of this method. That Ackie was willing to part with since Earth after this was not going to be him home any longer.

"We going through or not?" New Eternal Sailor Moon asked Ackie.

Blue Mage ended up accepting New Super Sailor Pluto by his side as everyone else followed behind. Each one wanting to confront the nemesis that was doing by passing through a new means in which travel. It just not all the Sailors were up to stepping through a portal opened by demonic-half breed.

"Suck it up for Goddess' sake." New Super Sailor Venus was dragging New Super Sailor Saturn.

Everyone else was willing to drag him if didn't like tagging along with them for what lie ahead of them. As Saturn ended up pointing out newly upgraded keybearer Xavier should stay behind because of his wrist. This got him a swift hit where the sun doesn't shine by fellow keybearer Akane. Reminding him he was the Scout of Destruction and Ruins as Archer choice was to stay near New Super Sailor Mercury, knowing sister could handle Saturn.

"You done acting like wimp?" Akane got to hit Saturn again.

When she didn't get her usual answer of no or wave of his head she ended up pushing through portal first. The she stepped through with Venus and then everyone else right behind her in unison. Each one has taken back to the swirling masses of unstable, energy spinning around them all. As white spheres of light spun around them as the only light source through this maze that wasn't blessed by the Goddess.

"This place is Shinryu's domain;" Ackie ended up warning them all. "So be careful where you step."

He ended up becoming their guide through this place after closing the portal's opening behind them all. Allowing them to end up meeting with Sailor Sol and Oblivion through the half waypoint that brought up questions. The way every question was answered by Oblivion sounded like he was angry with Ackie. Not like Sol cared if her brother and husband were bickering among them selves. Ackie flat out kept telling Oblivion to shove it or get over him self. Leaving everyone else to wonder what the problem was between the in-laws from Sol. So a side note to bother Sakura upon returning when the whole mess was over for them.

* * *

As they ended up focusing on the path Ackie took them all on that had allot of twists and turns. There were some spots that opened to different areas like Crystal Palace and even Apollo palace. Were sealed over, unlike other areas that led to places the Sailors knew as their homes, and their parent's places of business. They weren't allowed to approach because of harsh side effects. If they were to enter it with out aid from Ackie, they would suffer terrible mental damage. All decide to stay away from those until they came upon the spot they were looking for.

"I think we're here." Ackie stopped in place.

Before him was shielded view of an unkempt backyard that held a house made of glass that was larger the building in front of it. This so-called shield ended up being ripped apart by already angry Ackie. Swinging his morphed spike limb making it possible for opening to be walked through by his guests. The image in front of them all looked like frosted over glass of a mirror left in the cold. Would entered first by Keybearer Archer not want to waste anymore time. Right behind him was Mercury chasing after him as New Super Sailor Uranus and Xavier followed. Akane wasn't far behind with her were New Super Sailor Jupiter, Neptune, and Blue Mage. Pluto wouldn't go through unless Moon held his hand and escorted them both through freezing glass.

Sol would be next after Ackie promised her he would be here when she and everyone were done. Oblivion just went through with New Super Sailor Mars being right behind him the whole time.

"You know what to do when anything goes wrong, right?" Sol quietly asked Ackie.

Only got her a hiss from Ackie as a form of a yes since he was to far into his demonic form to use human words. This only brought a smile to Sol's lips as she ended up walking through the glass. Like when the many other sailors and 3 keybearers who entered before her the same effect took place. Her moving image became embedded in the glass forming small cracks as she took a step. When she made it out of the other end she ended up falling to the ground in to unwanted slumber.

"I love how they placed into my wed." A voice hissed.

Up a droopy series silk wires that had formed a pair of cuffs around her glove hands lifted Sol. The slight sight of Timenoid in angelic, womanly shape was the last thing Sol saw before becoming unconscious. Like the many other cocoons hanging from the tree she ended up being added. Wrapped in a layer after layer wiry silk Sol was woven into before being place on a branch.

"I hope they enjoy where they were placed instead of interfering of Chaos' resurrection." A female voice whispered.

She ended being called Motherboard by a Fallen Winged with half his body and one wing covered in bandages. Asking her if her Tree of Dead Hearts would keep the Sailors and Keybearers at bay, or at least finished them off. The answer he got was sad one since she spoke about it eating one's heart. Starting with their most precious memories and then starting undoing the person's being.

* * *

Each one of the Sailors in a way started to feel like pieces of what made their individuals were being pulled from them. Images of the people they called parents and relatives started to become erased. Followed by more people that they looked to as {best} friends, role models, {possible} lovers, and other attachments. Soon unwinding of bonds they made within them selves started to come undone. All in never ending blanket of darkness they're physical bodies levitated in. As these thin pieces of wires made of silk tied to the limbs would keep them from moving much.

"Awake!" A voice called out to each one.

Followed by this med-size orbs of white light that sprung from each one of the gems within their tie clips. Ended up twirling around their forms recovering hat was slowly being removed from them. Along with giving the strength they were going to need for what laid ahead of them.

* * *

Blue Mage was lucky to not get tangled up in the silky wires thanks to magical clone of him self he ended up using After that he ended up hiding in the very tree everyone else had been hung when they were caught. When the foes weren't looking his way after securing there trapped guests. He used a weaponry spell to cut the Keybearers one by one out of their cocoons as best he could. Freeing Xavier and Akane didn't take him long since they were conscious enough to help him loosen things up. Archer was the one who needed the helping hand since he semi-conscious the whole time.

Its just all four of them had to hit the dirt when bursts of white energy started to go off over their heads. When these arrays of lights got too much Blue Mage tried to put up a shield to protect them all. Fumbling with the words 'come fourth my shield' to form a proper dome shaped barrier. That only came out half done as it becomes strength by Akane's on shield base move called Harden Heart. Allowed them to sit under protective surface and watched everything take place.

"We miss anything?" Coldfang and Thorn released them selves.

"Some of us were trapped by surprise and held in bug-like cocoons," Archer tried to talk straight. "Why ask?"

This got him called clueless by Coldfang as Thorn walked to the edge of the shield growling at something. Xavier ended up tightly gripping handle of the Lion's Heart when figure made her self known. Half of a metal ring levitated behind her leotard clad form as a hood covered up her head. Whose limbs were covered in gold fabric in form of sleeves for her arms and boots for her legs. Quietly asking the four humans and 2 wolves what they were doing alive in front of her. That got her yelled at by Akane sharing her opinion about not liking how she was pulled apart. Each piece of her being probe and picked at like she was some type of kind experiment for woman's entertainment.

Archer Was way to out of it to even say anything that left a quiet Xavier to agree with Akane in away. Since the section of his heart that allowed him to love people like his adopted family and Lex. Was dug into and sorted through before pieces important to him started to be removed piece by piece. Making him glad he was removed in time as he joined Thorn at edge of the shield.

"Your a Timenoid like Avatar and B-19 aren't you?" Xavier ended up asking the figure.

"My preferred name is Motherboard because I'm mother unit among the cyborgs." She corrected him.

She ended up lifting one of her hands right at him as a series of silk wires came shooting out of the sleeve. Aimed right at the blond if wasn't for rumbling ground under his feet that made him fall back. Along with throwing off Motherboard's aim to where she ended up wrapping the trunk of a tree. These self moving lines upon the ground under her formed widen cracks and burst of flames. Would have either swallowed her and burned her alive if energy from moves didn't get absorb. By the metallic ring that was attached to her backside that left her unharmed.

"Stings off the Keybearer!" Uranus had stepped forward.

Blue Mage and Akane ended up removing their joint shield when knocked on by a few familiar faces. Moon apologized for the colorful display as Mercury asked what was wrong with loopy Archer. Venus ended up waving her hand in Archer's face while Saturn guessed Archer was long gone. Not like Uranus cared as he walked toward Xavier that got him kneel down each reached out for him. Who ended up drawing Xavier into his arms as a precaution to not lose him to the foe.

"I thought Timenoids like your self were supposed to be helping us?" Mars remember the reason that brought them here originally.

"Sometimes our programming changes when confronted with new people to service." Motherboard seemed like she was teasing Mars.

Before Mars could come to her defense about the romantic bond she started to share with Avatar. Motherboard lowered her arms as circle on her back lit up getting ready redirect

the energy she absorb. Allowing certain circular patterns carved into the metal circle to light up before launching her move. In the molten rocks thrown at the very people who ended had aimed the move at her. Meaning Uranus and Mars were to suffer the reflected attacks of their own moves.

That wouldn't leave them to get harmed when Saturn formed a large. black square to take the damage. Ended up being called Silence Wall before Akane and Archer sent combine attack at Motherboard. Having to do with energy balls in the shape of heart shaped skulls floating right toward Motherboard. Some bit into the circular attachment she had making it shut off before it electrical shorted. Others knocked her on to the ground forcing her into massive system shut down. Making her lose her vocal and weapon functions as two wolves came face to face with her.

"I suggested Blue Mage and the Keybeaers stay here and handle her," Coldfang didn't take her eyes off Motherboard. "Sailor...i mean Solider go on!"

Thorn couldn't' stop growling since for the 2nd time he was facing down a reprogrammed Timenoid. Agreeing in his own way that Blue Mage and the Keybeaers should stay here. Knowing they were going to have to stay outside to act as backup or guard the only way in or out.

Watching Motherboard fall so easily didn't' mean much since nobody knew how important she was. Since they only used her for technology purposes and placing her on gaud duty nobody else wanted. Losing her didn't mean much to any one on the inside of the who even felt her fall. As they were busy preparing for what would be entering a place they have come to call home.

"Forget about her Emon." A bandaged up Fallen Winged was told.

Not like he could he could come to tell his heart to forget about a woman he come to feel love toward. After finding her almost in pieces during the down fall of Nagai in a junk yard in northern Japan. It seemed he brought her here and some how re-wrote her programming to work for his new master. Watching her fall to Sailor Soldiers from behind the one way glass pulled at his heart strings. All he could do was pound his head on the glass when he couldn't take peering anymore.

Ignoring the orders to watch one of the captives being the young royal from World of Beast's Castle named Belle. Had her standing by him with out a restrain knowing she couldn't runaway with out getting lost. In this glass maze where she been forced to live for last few months with others.

"Sir...are you alright?" She thought striking a conversation with Emon would pass time.

"Depends if you understand heartache." Emon tried to flex his wings.

"Does reaching books from my mother's collection count?" She thought that counted.

This made him start to laugh since a girl her age still hadn't understand what true love was really about. He could do was ask her what her role was in this assortment since she didn't fit in any of the labels.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Confrontation finally takes place between the kidnapper of the spirits and the Sailors and Keybearers while spiritual discoveries are shown along the way. Among them are 3 helping hands and some new faces joining them during this fight .


	58. Chapter 51 PT2

AN:  
Didn't know why I ended like I ended it since I been working on a new idea on where to take this story before finally posting the ending I am finally pleased with. Hope you guys out there enjoy reading this while I work on god knows what since I am thiking about bringing the Timenoids back or gods knows what. So Read and reveiw.

* * *

Stepping through a one-way doorway wasn't something the Sailors really looked forward too. Didn't mean it stopped them from waking into the through leaving Blue Mage and Keybearers behind. Knowing this only entrance was going to be guarded well as they entered a first room of glass structure. It had standard 4 walls that held more engravings of words they didn't understand. Floor under their feet was polished s much they could see the under parts of the girls Sailor uniforms. Not like New Eternal Sailor Saturn would have the chance to comment on the view. Since the only doorway he walked through leading to another room beside the others.

2nd room turned out be opened area in form of an enclosed cubicle with self-locking doors. Everything was transparent about these individual small rooms that were filled with engravings of words. All over there walls as something inside these cell-like area that caught New Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes. Where he found self-walking up to the nearest room to see what that something was. What he got was an eye full of an self moving torso, walking back and fourth from each end of the room on its hands, while its head laid nearby screaming.

"Come on." Saturn didn't like he sight.

He ended up getting punched in the back by Oblivion telling him to cheer up another spirit made it self-known. In the form of a high school girl in her Prom dress on with a noose around her neck and her arms tied behind her back. Pressed up against wall of her own cell staring at who ever passed. The person her eyes were currently peering at were Venus and Sol before screeching. On to the ground Mars would fall over whelmed by the vibes these vengeful spirits around her gave off. Her pressured spiritual sense was making it hard for her to even stand up. So she needed to get to her feet was something Neptune and Jupiter did without fighting each other. Telling her to over come her 6th sense and more on in there on ways before staring at each other.

"No time for fighting you two!" Pluto reminds them, "So wait until we're out of here to spat."

That was something both girls would end up agreeing on for once with out breaking out in a fight. As Mercury typed away at a keyboard of his mini-super computer with these goggles over his eyes. Analyzing the surrounding area around them to find a way through this maze of glass. Leaving Uranus to stare between the 2 enclosed rooms at the spirits inside confused for some reason. Moon just waited for a possible answer from Mercury while ignoring the noises around him. Not pleased this spirits were being caged for a spell he was instructed about from a friend of Miss. Michiko.

"DONE!" Mercury's voice made heads turn.

Explaining where they needed to go was easy since this wasn't the first time that Mercury did this. So showing his map to the few who didn't understand his plan of movement didn't' bother him. It was the path they had to take since he passed more spirits filled rooms that freaked Saturn. The appearances of the spirits only worsen when some had blood on them or got more terrifying.

Since one was inches taller them Uranus with bullet holes all over his clothing, and a round that finished him, in the center of his forehead. Whose grotesque facial features didn't agree with everyone. Would start to bang on the door of cell staring at the Uranus the whole time it pounded. Not like it would last long from being his enclosure tapped on transparent wall to quiet him.

"You'll get your chance Juggernaut!" Someone silenced the spirit. "You'll just have wait a little longer."

Whose image stayed behind the corner where his voice using a warning tone on spirit inches from them. Didn't mean his over all outlines become revealed to be a Fallen Wing because of his black wings. Option of him even being a man or woman was hard part for them to choose. All they could do was stare at him as he started to move closer to their range of sight.

"Seems Motherboard couldn't a simple task of keeping PEOPLE like you out." He looked each one of them over.

He ended up walking from his hiding spot to asking them if they were stupid for coming here in warning tone. Not taking a defensive or offensive stance when he now stood in the Sailors' only path. His hands tucked in back pockets in what had to be pants as he faced what would his death.

"I don't want you going on knowing what lies beyond me." He sounded concerned.

Words coming for this Fallen Winged were confusing every one of the Sailors, who tried process his statements. Leaving Moon to be the one to step from behind Mercury needing to clarify something. Saying what they do to defend Earth from a possibly threat that involved Chaos needed to be put out. Who would have taken a defensive or offensive stance if wasn't for Winged giving him a name. In the form of an Elouai requesting instead of a fight they try to shatter lock on Juggernaut's enclosure door.

No matter the technique from either Sailor the locks wouldn't shatter from being frozen, Melt from fire, turn to dust when blasted, fall to pieces when slashed, or even simply unlocked when a keyblade was used. Making them wish Blue Mage hadn't stayed behind to aid the Keybearers. As they were force give up releasing the already captured spirits to face Elouai once mores. Not pleased his twisted answer placed them in a somewhat uncomfortable position it seemed.

"This has got to be a joke, right?" Saturn asked Elouai.

"It's just a show of proof of what you're going up against." Elouai looked at an unscratched lock.

On his heel Elouai would turn back in which he came saying he was a spirit keeper not a guardian like motherboard. In the place Elouai stood was a flash drive in shape of planetary symbol of Mercury. That ended up being picked up by Uranus who couldn't bring him self to believe Elouai's words, or actions. Venus and Neptune yelled out thank you to the way Elouai had walked away. Jupiter and Mars were iffy about trusting a Fallen Winged, as Pluto just wanted to get this over with. Not like Mercury cared since he ended up taking the drive from Uranus to plug it into his computer.

What he got was a layout of the place he ended up leading the way with as Moon was right behind reminding him self to thank Elouai. Before he and all knew it they all ended up in a large room with metal structure in the middle of it. A large pipe organ from before the formation of Crystal Tokyo with a large stone on its pedals laid inches away. The odd thing that drew the Sailors attention was veiled statue a lonely woman stood in front of.

"It during the Warring periods of this world I witnessed," The woman happily recalled. "That I got to see Lord Chaos' power shine like the dulling light of the Fallen Moon kingdom from long ago shine."

She woman's taste in clothing was a little to revealing since tight fitting dress with long sleeves to her wrists. With a low cut front that was pinned closed by series of silver metal clasps and brass rings. Whose waterfall of hair pinned back in his gold plated over headpiece with matching full body jewelry to match. Made all things this woman was not sane as she stood there gushing over memories from her past.

Noticing some unwanted guests who weren't her gathered minions since their energies pulsed toward Goddess. What brought a smile to her face was the fact Pluto had the faint signs of being a keybearer. Moon carried the legendary Imperium Silver Moon Crystal within his Eternal Moon brooch. Her smirk turned into a wide smile when she felt the faintest signs of keybearer being near by.

"Are you all here to be apart of Chaos' resurrection?" She walked toward the pipe organ.

Before she could step closer to remove the stone from the pedals of organ she was stopped in her tracks. By a magical blast from the familiar rod made within Moon's hands made the woman reminisce. Remembering when she was still a young sorceress of dark arts when she confronted Moon's and Pluto's Great-Grandmother. In Serenity's gloved hand was the Spiral Heart Moon Rod before she use her Moon Spiral Heart attack. That only weakens the young sorceress before she witness Serenity summons her Keyblade, Ying-Yang.

"The white coloring with celestial symbol of the Goddess handing off its handle," The woman mused. "She wielded it like she was Goddess incarnated."

Not like she was able to say another word about a woman what was treasured by her descendents here now. Since Moon request for her to stop what ever she was going made her mood turn sour. After folding her hands as she stood there calling out the names Hena and Toxic Bliss. From the tops of the building ceiling above their heads that was double dome flew down odd woman. Their arms were the very wings that gave them flight with sharpen bird talons as feet. Even their eyes had lost their human hue since eye animals of prey carried replaced them. Both landed in different areas with one near organ and other near the woman acting as her shield.

"Mistress Fonya, your orders." Toxic Bliss addressed the woman

From her lips Toxic Bliss was told to stay in place and wait for her moment so that the fun would start to begin. While the other harpy used what strength she had to push off stone off the pedals of organ. Out of those pipes blew dust clouds followed by depressing music ever played filling the air. Under glass floor their feet were on creaking of gears started to turn in a slow pacing matter. Activating one of the many pre-set mechanical singles that would start opening the enchanted locks.

"Let's see if you children can last..." was this woman's answer.

Before any of them could figure out what she meant by they needing to last a childish whisper called out. Saying "I want to play" or "play with me" between the steps of the boots he wore on glass floor. Appeared in the form of small boy in a cowboy suit and holding a plastic gun, with an arrow protruding from his head. His facial features were covered by blood that poured from the head wound. When the toy gun in his hands was lifted bullets made of heated plasma shoot out. That single bullet individually released ended up dividing up into rounds of three and aimed for each sailor.

This bullet of energy grazed some of them tried to dodge as others had pieces of their covered limbs. After hitting their target these bullets ended up disappearing as blood from their inflicted wound was spilled. Making the person whom shot these out giggle at damage he started to cause. Ready to shoot off another few rounds since he wasn't running out of ammunition any time soon.

"Water Bullet!" Neptune placed her hands together like she was going to prey folded sixes of her fingers down. While water started to swirl at her feet in the form of a double circle before swarming to her. Before shooting off as return fire to the boy turning his form in to that of Swiss cheese. Along with knocking his choice of weapon of his small heart before Neptune clasped to the ground.

When she was pulled to the ground by blood soaked bandage tightly wrapped around her ankle. If she was to look up she saw any other Sailor who tried to launch there own attack was wrapped up in it. The person using these was naked woman wrapped in gaze and fabric bandages. Her beauty was that of Venus' great-grandmother deceased Queen Aphrodite when eyes were placed on her. As she tugged at Neptune's bandages bringing her to her knees where others were now.

"Meet Angry Princess and First Born spirits." Fonya introduced them.

Not like either spirit cared about what they were named as bandages holding the tighten to certain point. As the scrapping of a wooden bat on glass floor got louder and louder before another spirit appeared. This spirit dragged a baseball bat upon the glass floor, and parts of his face and body is torn to shreds. Walked each one of the bond sailors not caring for either one of them. As it took a spot right in front of the slow moving metal structure without further moving a muscle.

Didn't mean more unwanted company will end up showing up in the form of something that angered Oblivion. A kidnapped Sakura was tightly holding a fussy Cephiro passed them. Where she and Cephiro were called the Great Child & The Dire Mother before being placed. Right next to the baseball spirit her kidnapper called Torn Prince as she tried to hold back her tears. Apologizing to Sol and Oblivion for being caught when she was out shopping for gifts. Her words ended when a threat to take Cephiro's life silenced her until her purpose was done.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM THEM!" Oblivion's angry got the better of him. "Oblivion's Shadow!" He ended up using his free shadow to stretch out toward the source of what was keeping each one of them down. By cutting off the spirit's hand freeing every other Sailor so they could finish what hey came here for.

Also allowing, Oblivion to blindly charge forwards not paying attention to the kidnapper whom had brought them here. Since the kidnapper stepped in-between Oblivion before he could reach Sakura holding a now crying Cephiro. Using a reflection charm to keep the enraged Sailor from even approaching them. Not caring that Oblivion was blasted passed everyone before being embedded into the glass wall. Sending shards every where around his form ripping his uniform to shreds and deep gashes within his skin.

"Seems the Dire Mother and The Great Child has been found." Fonya words taunted Oblivion.

"Anything for you my lady." The kidnapper bowed to Fonya.

He ended up revealing him self to be a man with the tail and facial features of a monkey called Bali. Who tightly held his wooden bo staff when called a coward for what did to Oblivion by Sol. To only be calmed by Jupiter and Neptune before her feelings got the better part of her like they did her brother. Had him falling to the ground once he freed him self as he tried to regain his footing. Mars and Venus ended up trying to help Oblivion since there was a limp in his step as he walked.

"Let them go!" Oblivion made his angry known.

"That we agree with whole-heartedly." Moon agreed with him. "Dust the of Stars!" He placed the Spiral Heart Moon rod in front of his moon article. That reacted with Silver Moon Crystal lying within the compact. Empowering the rod with white light before he began spin rod like a baton. That got tossed up into the air to high it looked like a newly born star releasing its silvery particles. Over the heads of the 2 spirits that had attacked them purifying them with in this sparkling glow.

Releasing them both from whatever holds Fonya had on them as blood soaked bandages wrapped around Moon and Venus. Pulling them toward the spots meant for Angry Princess and first born spirits. Where both were informed about the replacement for what Lady Fonya ended up losing. One thing she made sure was strip Moon of his rod and had Venus' hands bond so they wouldn't attack. Then the harpies Hena and Toxic Bliss formed a wall of feathers between remaining Sailors.

"Sorry, but I can't allow the lost of a plan I've been working out since the fall of the..."

Fonya couldn't finish talking since the cries of Cephiro got louder when Sakura attempts to silence her failed. This got Sakura called a filthy half-breed betraying Master Chaos for warmth of a Sailor. By Fonya, who would have lashed out if Oblivion hadn't stopped her using his Nothing's Arrow move. Not like much damage to the woman since his body was currently was carrying damage. It could do was stop the woman form handing he wrinkled covered hands upon his beloved and child.

Just Oblivion ended up collapsing into the arms of his sister after launching the move with labored breathing. Pluto being held back by Saturn wasn't any help since he distraught over his cousins being nabbed. As his worries about getting through the wall of was put to rest by Mercury and Mars.

"Icy Embrace." Mercury summoned this bone-chilling move that had artic temperature winds and large chucked of snow. Flash freezing each individual harpie feather that had lain was blown around.

"Firestorm Flash." Mars shoot off these sparks to form flash fires under the harpies' clawed feet. That turned into self-mist twister that turned counter clock-wise slowly turning these winged creatures to ash piles.

Forward they moved where hey would split apart with a few of them heading toward Moon and Venus. Leaving the others to handle a moody Fonya not pleased with what she had to do. Since all she had to defend her self was chimera-human hybrid skilled in material arts by the name of Bali. Knowing she had a few others under her belt who were walking around the glass maze. It was trying to get one of them actually do anything other then act like portal officers to the caged spirits. Making her stepped back more while allowing Bali to defend what was left of her honor.

Didn't bother her as much since Bali's fight started between the Sailors while the sight of a sealed box caught her attention. Container held the transformation and personal items that belonged to the 3 kidnapped items. Since it was up in the air and moving on it own by some unknown force. She got curious since the small of wet dog ended up hitting her nostrils as she waved her hand. Appearing before her aged eyes were to differently wolves wearing same-leathered collars. Dark furred one carried the locked box on his back as white one kept the box from falling off.

"MOVE!" Coldfang growled at Thorn.

He stopped moving when Blue Mage's invincibility spell meant for them not to be detected by the foes. Remembering when the keybearer came face to face with the 3 freed royals' minutes ago. Led to Xavier sending his wolves inside to scout around and find 3 royals taken items. The use of an invincibility spell was placed had been place on them so they wouldn't be seen.

Seemed to not work since Coldfang was trying to get frozen in place Thorn to move to where they needed to be. Wasn't working since Thorn was allowing fear to freeze him in place instead of moving. Watching what was left of their lives to be taken from them if wasn't for aid from a spirit. He wore white pajamas and had blood colored hair with half his body covered in bandages hooked up to an IV pole. Who only gave a faint smile before attacking as a barrier in-between the wolves and the Fonya.

"GO!" His voice weakly spoke.

His loud voice was enough shakes through his trance of fear to get moving with Coldfang right behind him. Not looking behind them once when Fonya tore the spirit between her and run away wolves. Unable to chase after them when she was brought to her feet from after shakes of Uranus' attack. Since he ended up using his Torn Surface to break up the ground under everyone's feet. Followed behind with was Mars' using her Flaming Wrath move that seeped under the cracked floor. Melting the moving gears in waves of heat stopping the moving metal structure, and unlocking of the doors.

Giving Neptune and Jupiter a chance to free Cephiro and Sakura while Pluto and Saturn got to Moon and Venus. Mercury, Sol and still standing Oblivion handled Bali as ground fell apart under their feet. Just before anyone who wasn't a Sailors or alley of one were saved by solid footing. Appearing right under their feet in the form large floor tiles in the shape of a blue energy and over sized rose pedals. Revealing Blue Mage and 1 of the freed royals in her own Sailor form. Ignoring Fonya screaming about her plans coming apart at the seems as she fell into the ruins.

The noises of the escaping spirits and the place falling apart around any survivors that were left. This was where Moon offered them a way out instead of suffering the fate of their so called mistress. Some took his offer to live beside the sailors as others would rather die with the fallen sorceress. After collecting what they could upon levitating rose pedal before the Sailor teleport was preformed. Each one of them joining hands to form that ring of Sailors surrounding the survivors. Each one of them calling out to the power of their guardian planet that surrounded them. Forming a colorful ring around the people trying to find some kind of comfort during this time.

"They're we go." Sakura got Cephiro to stop crying.

The request for her name came form one of the royals who thought Cephiro's gold lockes reminded him of his sister. As the young child's name was told them all Archer was told to quit talking by Akane. Both her and Xavier couldn't take his ongoing list of what he wanted to do when they got back. Leaving the wolves to sit by girl in gold, almost dress looking Sailor uniform named Belle. Who had closed her eyes and started to quietly thank the goddess her self for saving them.

Allowing the imagery around them all to fade away as it started to take on the look of a fallen building. Where they traveled through a tunnel kind of location that Cephiro cheerfully gazed upon. Before coming to a complete stop upon a apartment building top where someone was awaiting them.

* * *

Salvaging Motherboard was hardest thing Avatar could have ever done since she was one of 2 parental units among his fellow cyborgs. Since she was brought back to Sapphir's lab within the Crystal Palace for research purposes. Right after clean up at the latest battlefield had taken place under proper supervision. The only pieces of her that needed to be fixed were her nervous system and circular attachment. While this went on while Neo- King Ventus and King Endymion were on their monthly visit. One of last places they came upon was the Sapphir's lab and eye fell on Motherboard.

The story about her being used was explained in the report handed over to Neo- King Ventus when he asked about her. King Endymion ended up approaching when Avatar brought her back online. Endymion revealing she was more the portable weapon and generator started up conversation. She made many other uses from ranged from multi-computer issues to interaction other machines. That somewhat pleased Endymion since his husband was never handy with technology. Leading to an offer about her being integrated into the Moon Kingdom/Silver Millennium computer systems. This made her look to Avatar for some form of an answer about the issue.

"That I can't choose since I'm still adjusting to being integrated on Crystal Palace's computers." His tone sounded neutral.

She ended up placing away in her data files wanting to absorb the information as her repairs went on. Leaving the attention switch to private infirmary within the Crystal Palace where a family was reuniting. Where Macrocosm was able to place her arms around her own children relieved they were still alive. Leaving her husband to have his hand further poked at his bandage hands. Trying to figure out if his experimental serum was working since it was made of microscopic nono-machines.

"Well if anything goes wrong," Dr. Randy sighed. "You know where I am."

Edvin didn't care as long as he would be able to fully function his each one his fingers with the pain. He would end up using to take hold of his children cursing the fact he allowed him and his daughter to he taken. Blaming them traveling alone to visit a cousin Darious being the reason being they're kidnapping. Who would end up asking about the Sailors who saved their children. Answer got them told their message would be passed out since those people were some where else.

* * *

Instead of splitting apart

Edvin didn't care as long as he would be able to fully function his each one his fingers with the pain. He would end up using to take hold of his children cursing the fact he allowed him and his daughter to he taken. Blaming them traveling alone to visit a cousin Darious being the reason being they're kidnapping. Who would end up asking about the Sailors who saved their children. Answer got them told their message would be passed out since those people were some where else.

to process what had been happening by them selves or in supportive pairs. Where they would sit within a place like their homes or place of business they felt comfortable in. Either celebrating what happen to them or privately talking about what been happening. Never took place since the members of the gang could be found bunched together instead. Each one of them could be found within auditorium of their school watching one of pageants end.

Seems Mina had made it in time for the Drama Department's Competition yearly pageant-like play. This year's theme relieved around story of Sleeping Beauty tale that stared chosen student. After winning a series popularity poles from gathered votes from student body. Over last few weeks Mina came out the winner among the endless string of contestants.

"I still can't believe this.." Kendra just stared.

"Which part?" Aaron pointed out.

"Just shows she that GOOD." Raine got chills.

"FREAKY!" Akane agreed with Raine.

"Then how did get copy of her own princess made for this?" Edea had to ask.

"My aunts." Xavier bluntly answered.

"No wonder." Fuu figured.

"They did some great work." Diamond started wondering.

"Were they ones who made our SEED uniforms?" Lex thought.

Archer was occupying Maxi point the lilac haired boy wasn't able to be apart of their conversation at the moment. Reks and Hope just paid attention to their own daughter as everyone either paid attention to Archer and Maxi, or ignore their public display of affection. All chose to stare at the stage where princely dressed Percy stepped out. Flashes on Akane's camera started to go off to record Percy actually partaking in this play. Everyone else just watched perform.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, during a minor moment of peace shadows from one past are never forgotten while they're still adjusting to a life they thought they were not going to live after finishing their givne task.


	59. Chapter 52

AN:

the hoops a i hopped through to get this done and the easter weekends wasn't any help either since i spent mostly with family. On top of that my monthly cycle and hurting hip with an aching knee on top of that made things allot harder. Didn't mean i gave up writing this for all of you to read and review.

* * *

Seems after the down fall yet another foe that led to the friendship of new allies ready to return to their own home. A stolen spell book ended up being handed back to them with a promise it would never be used. Leaving everyone to watch the people off after goodbyes were exchanged. To only enjoyed the gifts that were given to each one of them as a thank you from hands of a vampire. She promised to come back in the near future after her and husband had their child (hint hint). Whole time she tightly gripped the arm of her husband with vice like hold that seemed uncomfortable.

Others among them were just happy to be heading home after almost coming to face to face with unlikely future. Didn't mean they would be heading home emptied hands since Belle and Maxell become a couple. Leaving Rexall to be the 3rd wheel between the three of them as she complained to her parents. Edvin and Macrocosm just told her to enjoy this before they returned home to Nex. She ended up being quiet as Sailor Space allowed they to use her Spacial Warps to travel home.

"I'm never going to take this off." Akane hugged her wrist.

"Who knew chicks loved jewelry so much." Archer huffed.

Diamond told Archer off because the four of them ended up receiving the same gifts Akane and Archer got. In the form of modeled bracelets made from type of metal called Hades' silver. The metallic substance could only be found within the deep forests of Halloween Town. Being used like now since it was durable metal shaped into a band with attached ringlet for key chains. Worn by four keybearers after being crafted by grateful werewolf and vampire.

"I'm just glad she was willing with her 7 organ soap recipe." Raine held a single sheet of paper.

"Still gross." Edea could never bring her self to like it.

"I agree with you on that one." Aaron had found himself agreeing.

Everyone self were to busy looking over their own gifts as strangest one among the items lay with Reks' hands. The item was a key chain made of carved, animal bone into the shape of a crescent moon. Had his name carved both sides of it attached to a tailored animal hyde and a ringlet. All done by vampire as a personal thank you gift for returning her husband to her. That Reks was having a hard time even processing what to even do with the items within his hands.

"It would make a great accessory;" Hope tried to sound hopeful about it. "...In a kind of creepy."

"You know people from Halloween Town..." Percy tried to joke.

Got his foot stomped on by heel clad Mina and then called hopeless by Kendra standing right next to Avatar. Both admiring the smiling pumpkin charms in shiny string that had been given to them. The pumpkin and its ringlet were made of same animal bone like Reks' crescent moon keychain. Just painted over with organic dye that brought out the carved features of pumpkin's face. Brought a smile to Diamond's face that he showed off to Fuu, who had a completely different item.

"Seems the craftsmanship behind this item is at a professor level." Maxi looked his item over.

"Jealous?" Fuu asked him.

The magical gifted young man was lucky Maxi wasn't strong enough to punch him or that fact Lex wasn't here. Didn't mean the punishment wouldn't be served since a swift punch to the back of Fuu head came from Archer. It seemed to be to powerful to point Fuu almost tipped over if it wasn't for the help of a pre-released Crystal Beast.

"Guardian planet, Jupiter! Raise a storm! Call down Thunder!" Fuu used one of his newest spells.

Raine felt a twinge within her heart when a spark of lightening came crashing down from the ceiling above them. Would have hit Archer if it weren't for his own keychain absorbing the impact and putting on a light show. That made the gang look to Fuu like he had done something wrong to someone. Leaving him to explain him self to praying eyes of the people he called friends.

Leaving any one who wasn't in on interrogating of Fuu ended up enjoying their other gift from the Edvin. Each one was given a colored chain to go with their own already existing Paopu good luck charm. Some were told the metal these chains were made from had interesting characteristics.

"Will time for us to be going." Snow looked forward to getting home, "Since Ackie is over being Home sick."

Lightening ended up keeping Ackie from ending Snow's life with his own two hands instead of using his demonic abilities. Hating how Snow's endless string of insults and rants were fraying his nervous. Revolving around the restlessness stir his demonic half temporarily had when he was on Sol.

"Snow stops making brother or else." Sakura silenced Snow.

"Hey if a guy can't find a way to work out his problems with help his new family..." Snow looked right at Ackie, "Then there's a problem."

"Our in-laws are to busy with their royal duties, your magical gifts are pitifully, and I'm not putting Lightening or Sakura in danger." Ackie just stood there.

Sakura understood why her brother didn't confront about as Lightening waited for the sparks to fly. Instead of slugging Ackie in his face with a closed fist for the snappy come back he answered with him. Both girls were put into shock that Snow agreed he needed to review his magical lessons. Ackie was left in state of shock to the point all he could do was hold Apollo after Lightening handed him over. Sakura still even refused to hand Sakura over to Snow until properly apologized to her brother. Leaving him to smother his own child from a distance with his hand in his pants' pocket.

"Ready?" Sailor Space asked them.

Unlike the people who left before them through Spacial Warps by them selves with out aid from Space. She would end up taking the four adults and 2 infants back home her self in form of solo escort. Sakura was one that answered for her and Snow that they were ready to go back home. Cephiro happily clapped her hands as she looked toward blank Apollo for some form of answer. Lightening held her son by his hand instead of in her arms Sakura was doing with Cephiro. Ackie pat quiet Apollo on his head saying they were ready to go not caring about everything else.

"Lets get going." Space tapped her feathered staff on the ground.

Before them like before a swirling portal of rainbow energy that was similar to individual colors of the New Sailors. That was stepped into individually with Sakura pushing Snow through as she held Cephiro. Ackie allowed Apollo and Lightening to go before him as he turned toward anyway.

"I give something I never want falling into my niece's or sister's hands." He stretched his shadow toward Reks.

Within Reks' hands his shadow hands touched his own a crown made of black crystal was dumped into his hands. Did Ackie tell to him afterward was that the crown was important item. To the shadow demon race that would be used to mark the new queen of their species when old one fell. Since Ackie and Sakura were the only one lefts of their own measurements were taken.

"Do what you want with it," Ackie sighed. "Destroy it; smash it, or even grind to dust."

Like that he stepped into the swirling mass of energy with Space agreeing with what he had to say. Before allowing her self to vanish within the opening just levitated in mid air before caving in on her self. Leaving everyone to take in what just happen as Reks stared at the crown within his hands. He didn't hand off to some servant to be locked away in some display case and be forgotten. Instead he allowed the light of his own Silver Moon crystal to shine from its place upon him, and allowed the item in his hands to be swallowed.

"Begone." He heard a feminine whisper.

A warmth that felt like they were in the presence of the Goddess bestowing her power to them all. As all witness the outline of a familiar staff barely touch what lay in Reks' hands shattering it. Into dust the blackness of the crown turned leaving a pile of ash in Reks' hands as light faded away.

"Well that was entertaining." Percy was already bored.

"Light show needed work." Aaron was in same mood.

His sister was holding Archer so he wouldn't beat sense into either one of that boy's heads. Maxi defused Archer's violate mood by whispering something into his ear that calmed him down. Leaving Mina and Edea to wonder what was spoken to former troublemaker to make him chill. Leaving everyone else to be bothered by Akane screeching about series of pictures sent to her.

"Awww!" She sorted through them.

The sight of Xavier's wolves wearing custom vests modeled to their bodies filled with sponsor patches. All because they were being used as advertisement for where Lex and Xavier were right now. It seemed Xavier got around to taking pictures of where they were and sent them to Akane.

"Were going to aS peed Racer Runway ...NOW!" Akane tightly gripped her PDA.

A multi purpose racetrack by the name of Speed Racer Runway located in Northern-West Japan. Has been shut down for whole day by one of the owners for a practice run for local racing legend. Giving a young couple the chance to finally observe something with out being interrupted by anything. The loud noises of car equipment repairing racked cars or repeated reviving of engines. Made it made for the ringing of cell phones or texts alarms to be heard by anyone. So a relaxed blonde taking pictures of his dressed up pets was going unaware of what would happen.

"You she'll like them?" Xavier looked to Lex.

He shrugged not knowing how Akane would react to the having pictures of Coldfang and Thorn sent to her Blackberry. Holding his own cellar device with it camera feature active at the moment. Pointed right at the wolves dressed in these flashy vests crafted to their forms as laid there.

"WHY ARE WE DRESSED LKE THIS?" Thorn growled.

Not like he could further speak about being dressed up like walking build board for racing team. Since Lex ended up tossing out large bone right in front of Thorn so he ended up shutting up. As Coldfang sat beside Lex in a similar outfit to what Thorn was wearing in somewhat calm matter. Since she liked being used as a means of advertisement if it got her such delicious or enjoyable rewards. Such as Lex was doing with her in form of taking her for walks with out a leash. Like he just done when they were walking around the vast area use by racing teams pit crews. These individually spots were always reserved ahead of time for what was happening right now.

Since one spot near the entrance ramp was being occupied by person who had this place shut down. Whose car quickly pulled up into the entrance ramp heading straight for the a disanatied spot. That Lex and Xavier wouldn't have time to approach because a very loud uproar made head turn. Since someone said something about Miss. Tokyo Idol and her entourage of young adults. A swarm of fans who loved the way Miss. Aino and her song partner had performed. Surrounded them asking only those two get their signatures with what piece of paper and writing tool was given to them. Leaving the entourage to wiggle out of the cluster of unnamed faces.

"Least we know who's the 2nd famous in the group other then you." Aaron pats Reks on the back.

"When I am sailor Moon or King of Earth?" Reks just stared at people around Mina and Percy.

"Even with those two combined...you still can't those two." Archer walked pass them.

Maxi ended up congratulating Archer for forming a math related problem and solving it at the same time. This may have placed a smile on Archer's face for a few minutes before Akane stomped on his foot. before she lifts a filled screen of freshly sent pictures that had Coldfang and Thorn.

"Explain!" She demands.

The angry pouring from that girls pores put the hissy fits Mina was known for having to shame now. Since the target of her angry was a fellow keybearer by the name of Xavier who sent her the pictures. Trying to find the courage to explain if why he even sent the pictures to her in first place. Before he could open his mouth to even speak to the enraged girl a familiar arm made of muscle. Wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from her since her PDA screen was inches from Xavier's nose.

"It was my dad's PR guy's idea," Lex face down Akane. "He thought dressing the wolves up and walking them around would draw some publicity."

Thorn was to busy chewing up his new bone to explained and Coldfang had ran off to be smothered Lex's father. Leaving either Xavier and Lex to face down an angry Akane for no reason was confronting them. That was revealed when her girlfriend ended up on ground near Thorn calling him cute. She even was holding cuddling his head going on about how they should dress them more often. That led to three moon cats that were currently staying at Fallen Moon to be dressed up.

"That would be so cool to do." Edea could picture it.

Raine ended calling her sister's idea stupid since neither one of the girls could sew every well individually. Both girls ended up bickering about it verbally instead of chasing each other around the area, or getting into a physical fight. Leaving everyone else who wasn't watching autograph session between Mina and Percy, weren't observing Strife Leonheart sibling spat, or Akane confront Xavier and Lex. They all choice to save Xavier from Akane's wrath knowing Lex could only hand her few a few minutes.

"Chill...please?" Diamodn tried to his puppy dog eyes on Akane.

"Lex, Your not going to believe what Fuu can do." Kendra thought the gossip will distract him.

"It was just a basic spell." Fuu was acting guarded.

"More like a certain sailor based attack." Reks pointed out.

Fuu sighed while reaching for the zipper tab of his massager bag where he pulled it back before reaching in. What he pulled out was dust covered book with celestial symbols on its cover instead of words. It seemed its pages were marked with multi-colored tabs meant it been looked over. That went on to be explained by Fuu to be some type of book filled with spells based off guardian planets. He was allowed to remove from Michiko's private collection of late century texts.

"I been trying to get better at my spells," Fuu just held the text. "To brush up on my spells."

This got him tackled by Diamond lucky they both didn't end up falling on to the floor before everyone. The way Fuu was being tightly held showed him the Diamond was some how proud of him, or just cutting off his air supply. He tried to breathed normally in the vice of flesh clamped down on his torso. Waving the text around within his single hand as the feeling of being suffocated took over.

"DIAMOND!" Reks noticed Fuu's face.

Being over stimulated made Diamond obvious to fact he had been slowly squeezing out the air from Fuu. When he laid his big blue eyes on Fuu's face the color of blue instead of its usual color. Made him release Fuu so he could actually breath as hard slap on Fuu's back side from Aaron didn't help.

"Don't need you dying on us now since mom will go nuts." Aaron jokes sucked.

* * *

Avatar had come to finally adjust to a life within this time period since he still failed to return to his own. Not like he tried to go back the way he came with out blowing a few of his own circuits twice. He was able to repair him self-both times after the failed attempts to even jump through time. That left him to carry on the role of assist to Setsuna Meioh or working part-time at Hino Shrine. All the while he formed a romantic relationship or bond with all human Kendra. Because of that forming link between them he was able to make actual friends with people Kendra knew.

Not like he regretted with going to either the racetrack with them or sees the newest allies off. He could be found tending to the grounds of the Hino shrine not dressed in the garb meant for priests. Standing before the endless stair well with broom in hand staring at the land scrape through his artificial eyes. Pausing in between sweeping leafs and twigs gathering to enjoy a sunset.

"Enjoying your self..." Almost familiar voice shook him.

Sound alone brought back memories of his convention into a cybrog since some of them weren't kind. The voice brought fourth the image of combat built cyborg shaped in the form of ninja. A human body made of hardens muscle for endurance and strength with enhancements of robot. Was a harsh comrade to his fellow cyborgs when their creator wasn't around or observing them. Leaving a few of the cyborgs to take on the task that had taken place some time ago.

"Last time I saw you..." Avatar couldn't finish.

He cut him self off when found his right hands was unconsciously grasping the handle of the broom's handle. His other hand stays loose on top the handle as almost hunting laugh echoed in his ears. Before he could ask the person to leave the ground a hard punch to his back's right side came. Before he could go into defense mode or counter attack an electrically shock shook him. Making him forcedly shut down as a safety measure since his systems would become fried. Leaving Avatar to fall to the ground sideways instead of falling down the stairs before him.

Before his attacker could place further harm on Avatar or even left a black rose made of complete metal. A spell ward on rectangular piece of white paper was thrown right at the person kneeled over Avatar. Not like it would have time to attach it self onto his forehead or one of his limbs. Since an electrical surge from this person's body raised into the air and fried the single piece of paper. As it owner was left to call out to the attacker in a warning tone with his own transformation rod in hand.

"Leave these grounds or suffer." Axel's voice drew the attacker's attention.

What Axel's eyes looked upon was a black outline covered in head to two with dark colored clothing. Only things that could be made out were red eyes and crimson emblem on the attacker's chest. Image reminded Axel of the heartless he and Lexaeus came upon during their youth on a planet of endless sand; yellow planet with only a few scattered oases. Would have struck fear into his aged heart if he wanted.

Wouldn't take place since he needed to take a stand for Avatar's sake against a possible new enemy. Who he tried once more to paralyze the for using a combination based spell ward and fire spell. Had him tossing out into the air the spell ward before yelling out the words fire Ignite. Just when paper was close enough to the attacker it caught on to flames in shape of small firebird. Soar right pass the electrical defensives the attacker had and into his center of his chest. Melting away his crimson chest and clothing with most of chest plate under his shirt. What his skin from not being melted away were the nano-machines cooling the flames down.

"For giving me such fun," The attacker was impressed. "My name is Cyber."

Before Axel could do anything else to defend his home or beloved of one of his children from this Cyber. The person took the place in which he had appeared dropping the metal made flower beside Avatar. Pieces or scarps of burned clothed laid only a few feet from where Cyber was standing. Would go unnoticed by unconscious Avatar being tended too by Axel until Marluixa came home. Instead of bringing Axel's attention to the chard remands he ended helping with Avatar. Needing to wake him before their daughter was to come home hoping to find Avatar active.

Only got worst when Yaragi holding infant Mizuki in his arms showed up unannounced. Their answers were for Mizuki to be blessed in a way while he wanted to talk about renting the grounds. What he found was trashed Shrine entrance that made him wondered what happen. Yaragi was left watch Mizuki went to search for someone to explain what happen.

Xavier ended up watching the Fallen Moon for a nights since his aunts and Yaragi were all over. That meant he had also act as a babysitter to his newly adopted sibling Mizuki and pet sitter to 3 mooncats. Meant he had to stayed in his old room turned nursery that was now belong to Mizuki. He was getting paid for it from Michiko who had asked him to do this instead of allowing his friends. She was scared that Mina, Aaron, or Percy would hold unwanted parties that could trash the place. She knew Edea and Raine's repeated relationship fighting was safe for shop. Anyone else were either had something of their own going on or plans with their family or friends. Left Xavier, who was willing to do since Michiko was the whole he raised after Grace abandon him.

It just the down side of being completely alone in a five story building was their was no human around to interact with. Leaving him unable to sleep for the rest of the night away like the animals were doing. Missing his he use to spend his time with all his aunts watching late night TV shows. The cats used to sit in his pajama clad lap during those hours in of that screen keeping him warm. That evolved to him sharing his boyfriend's his bed in private of ways and then his home. His new pets in the form of his wolves followed him to his new place of living along the way. Now he was back here with only slumbering animals as one sided company at the moment

"This is worst then training with Archer during keyblade training," Xavier huffed. "At least then I had some kind of company."

He liked being reunited with the cats for this short time since they were very first friends he ever had. Both fall sleep in middle of a conversation about what he and his new friends been up too. Fun went out the window for Xavier wishing also he didn't leave his Beastly Balance, or wolves with Lex.

"At least I got these." Xavier gripped his pencil.

Laid next to his lap was a used sketch pad with torn pieces of paper that been used surrounding him. Each one carried an image of Lex in so all different ways from la crosse to school uniform. They're were a few of him in his sweats he worn to bed and others of him in everyday clothing. All could be compared to the pictures Akane has vastly collected over he years of photo taking.

Before the next drawing could come he was stopped when the intercom alarm for the back door on first floor. Made Xavier wonder who would be outside at this hours since his aunts were all out. Yukio had long since moved out to be with Reno as Doroes and Raisa were sleeping over at Vaan's place. Asuna was in states attending a textile convention buying and trading fabrics. Yaragi was out helping Maxfield Stanton settle into his new home being Morrow estate.

"Coming!" Xavier needed to get up.

Trying to get to his feet was easy part as the hard part was getting over toward phone line the buzz came from. When he pressed that red button telling the person to come in he got a surprise. Since the voice that told him he still had his key to the place and didn't need to be buzzed in. Brought a much needed smile to Xavier's lips as he found him self heading for the stairs of the shop. Knowing he didn't have to buzz the person in since a key to the place was all they needed.

Trying to make his way as fast as he could to the bottom step to what had to be a spiral star case. Since at the end of the that twisting metal steps was a unannounced guest carrying a over night bag. Not like he could make it down in time when the person stepped into through first floor door way. Over their shoulder was a packed over night bag as two wolves followed right behind them. As he closed and locked the door behind him asking where the light switch was located.

"It's a clapper." Xavier answered him.

With that the lights were turned on by a simple clap from the blond upon the lest step with smile. Some what pleased that the person before his eyes would be not other then his boyfriend Lex. Not like he had time to react to why Lex came since he was pulled into his arms as the wolves surrounded his feet.

"I thought you had some private family thing happening tonight?" Xavier asked about it.

"Got excused early thanks to Gram." Lex just held him.

Coldfang and Thorn just nuzzled Xavier's pajama clad legs happy to see him after what they been through. Grandmother Mizuno insisted the both the wolves when she met them for the first time. Needed to have ID combo GPS inserted into even if they were collared with registered tags. Lex talked her out bore the monthly Mizuno Tenou family meting took place between them all. It went smoothly as it always did with them talking about those little problems being solved. Just Lex through the middle of it just didn't seem to focus even when issue of Archer came up. Being the kind grandma she was Miss. Mizuno excused him to be with the person on his mind.

"Here I'm." Lex whispered.

Xavier must stood on his tip toes so he could connect his and Lex's lips for a quick a kiss before Lex used his cell. He had to call his grandmother like they agreed before he left to check in with her. Using one hand to hold and dial the actual phone was easy since he was good at multi tasking. Up to his ear the phone went as the voice of grandmother was heard telling him to had a nice night. Conversation didn't last long for either of them since hung up within minutes of phone being made.

Where he turned off his cell that was placed within his pocketed we other hands was slightly tugged on. Reminding him that arm that held his over night on its shoulder with rest wrapped around Xavier's waist. He smiled and allowed him self to he guided to top floor of the Shop with wolves following. They made sure to turn off the first floor lights during they're journey up those steps.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, seems the troubles keeps coming when once more Xavier comes face to face with yet another cyborg. Instead of messing with just his memories it goes deeper whiekl Avatar revealed a piece the life he once had to Kendra.


	60. Chapter 53

AN:

wanted to putting some kind of smex scene since i wanted to get back into the groove of writing like i se to for old story i did on FP. So if you guys out there come across have a ball reading it so i could get a review out of you.

* * *

A classified project called Artificial Being was a supervised and secretly funded `study` held with Crystal Palace's infirmary. It gave mortals from Earth or volunteers from other world a 2nd chance a life. If they suffered from incurable decease or illness that Silver Crystal it self hadn't vanished. Had to do with pieces of them like a limb or organ being replaced by artificially made ones. Decease or illness didn't weight down giving who ever received that 2nd chance at life in a body was.

Few those were on deaths door already had donated their bodies for the most extreme work to be done. This turned them into more then a machine with a new name then the human they once were. Researchers and doctors for personal usage such as assists or secretaries used some. Remanding few who didn't want to serve their creators were allowed to live in peace existence. Among those freed few were the ones who wanted more from the world they already lived.

"They were labeled them selves after creatures you all once called Heartless." Avatar shared information.

After facing an abused face from a future he once called home wasn't easy on Avatar during his recovery period. If that meant sharing how he came to be what he was now to everyone; so be it. Since he was hooked into Maxi's netbook whiling displaying 3D-like images to anyone around them.

"You available as a projector for movie night?" Percy asked.

"Yeah since this nights' theme is horror films." Aaron followed.

Both guys `tried` not laugh at the supposed joke they made about projector feature that Avatar had. Left Kendra and Raine to shut them up before Avatar was forced to use his tazer feature to silence them. Before laying down re-heated treats fresh straight from the microwave on a plate. Revealing that they were in the confinements of the Hino's shrine multi-purpose sitting room. With only a few of them here since the rest were off doing their own things for the day it seemed.

"Anyway to reprogram existing behavior?" Raine asked out of wonderment.

"...With the right injection of nano-machines to targeted piece of the brain." Avatar started to explain.

He wasn't able to finish since both Aaron and Percy knew what the question asked was about anyway, and decided to stay quiet. Leaving Maxi to leave his netbook's screen for the eyes of Sapphir and Marluixa. Since the sound of a reviving car's engine sent him running to very back of the shrine. Where a parked car with rust on its panels and brakes sounded they needed work. The person who came from the driver's side was Archer mumbling something about getting this CAR.

"I thought your dad gave the rust bucket to Akane?" Maxi knew of the car.

"More like saving it for me as he saves forms have twisted form of punishment." Archer kicked the door.

This led to a dent forming in the panel of the door as cloud of rust coloring formed around his feet. Liked he cared as Maxi asked how he could thank Joseph for keeping his son from 'safe'. Instead of getting his head chewed off by angry Archer the sleeve of his sweater was grabbed harshly. By Archer making a familiar smirk he always made before he went on his trouble making rampaging.

He ended up directing Maxi's backside to a heat hood with his form crashing down on him to keep him in place. Maxi wouldn't object to being manhandled his lips were forcedly open slightly for Archer's touch. If that wasn't distracting enough a feeling of Archer's hand climbing under his shirt started. Instead of protesting for Archer to stop he just went with the make out session knowing it would end SOON.

"Say cheese." Akane's voice called out to them.

She used her cell's phone camera's feature to take a series of pictures of what she was viewing before. Not like Archer could pull him self away from Maxi fast enough so stop his sister from sending the pictures.

"Do you want me to die?" He knew what she did.

"If it keeps your pants closed lone enough," She kept sending pictures. "Then I'm willing drive a hurt you to a hospital my self."

"You're as twisted as dad!" Archer meant those words.

Akane turning her back to him advising he better be watching his back later on in the day left him. Not like he had time to be worry about his health since hands reminded who was still under him. Where he was assured that his life wouldn't be shorten for what he being encouraged to do.

"I'm holding you to that." Archer lightly bit Maxi's noise.

* * *

The text alert on Lex's phones going off with Akane's picture flashing on the screen didn't gain any attention. Since the owner of that electric device was currently had his hands full with his boyfriend. He had woken before the blonde and since that rarely happen he had to take advantage of it. Because of familiar sight in front of him was a rumpled shirt raised up to exposing Xavier's bottom. Off the covers went for both of them as Lex reached out for what made his heart throb.

He needed to be careful when slowing drawing Xavier toward the centered of the bed so he wouldn't wake him. When he got that lithe form right where he wanted it by gentle tugging him. Taking his time exploring with his hands and kissing inches bare skin with his lips in softest of ways. The buttons of the shirt were undone in in record time so he could run his fingers over the chest. Allowing his lips to kiss or tongue to lick to follow the path his fingers felt or touched.

"Hmmm..." Xavier started to stir.

The warming feel of what Lex was doing to his body was started to make him wake up from pleasing dream. Instead of fighting it he reached out and done Lex's own grasp both his hand. Where they ended up take hold of each other's hands while a morning kiss was exchanged between them. Followed by verbally greeting before agreement about what was to take place between them.

"Your phone's been ringing." Xavier noticed the noise.

Lex didn't really care for his phone ringing knowing he didn't have to call his parents unlit much later on. Getting a phone call from his grandmother or Maxi at this time wasn't something he was excepting. Meaning it was one of their friends trying to get hold of them for some reason. Since the alert on his and Xavier's communicator didn't go off then he didn't have worry about answering.

"Later!" Lex grunted almost.

He pressed their lips together in hungry force he laid him against the headboard of Xavier's old bed. Allowing Xavier to rest in his lap so he could feel the growing bulge that was forming there. May have laced a blushed on the cheeked of the blood to point he stopped trying to help undress Lex. Didn't mean it stopped him completely from aiding Lex to push down pants enough. For access to be allowed to his private parts allowing cold air that had filled the room over the period of the night to surround the heated flesh.

So Lex hissed some when that air tickled the most sensitive piece of his body as Xavier's hands reached out. This only heighten Lex's already sensitive flesh as fingers started to move from tip to base. Xavier started to add in the use of his own tongue since pre-sum started to spill from the tip. His hands stilled moved up and down in a slow and a torturing pace that seemed to leer with each touch. Not like Lex was going to object to pleasure he was receiving from his lower parts.

As that familiar tingling feeling stirred within his abdomen and just kept traveled down to busy area. Where it would be released in matter of minutes since Xavier was taking his time swallowing Lex. No matter how many times, Xavier still hadn't gotten over his gag reflex within his throat. Meant a fogged up mind that belonged to Lex started to clear up when that familiar jolt in his spine came.

"Xav..." Lex sounded concern.

He knew for some time Xavier always had a hard time managing to swallow what came after him peaking. So he ended up carefully singling for Xavier to stop like that has agreed upon some time ago. Xavier ended up moving away in time for a cloth to take the place of his hands and mouth. Giving him a chance to scramble off the bed and finally a ringing phone that hadn't stopped since they started.

"Let's see." Xavier took a hold of it.

After pressing the button more then twice and scrolling through menus he found s text from Akane. The words read I am sorry my brother is a complete horn dog followed by fluid photo attachments. When he decided to open that photo attachment thinking it was a crazy picture from his fellow keybearer. He ended up being frozen in place thinking Archer wanted a death wish.

"Everything all right?" A calm voice didn't startle him.

Lex had tossed aside the cloth he used before adjusting his pants and pulling on a shirt before heading toward Xavier. He wondered why Xavier even went after his phone to answer it in first place. When he wasn't answered right away by sparkling blue eyes and quick yes he had to look into this. After getting close enough to looking over Xavier shoulder his whole mood changed into a negative one.

* * *

The others who couldn't make it to visit Avatar at his new home were forced to tug along with Mina. Girl had to meet the women one last time after finding out something her parents tried to keep from her. First secret Demyx didn't want Mina to know was world tour concert series. He was going to do with Jewel and her new partner a revived Kenta in specific location in Japan, and around the world. Second tickets for one time concert in Kyoto, Japan starring Jewel and Kenta. Had gone on sale at an exclusive location that Mina had to purchase her self with 'help'. Meant a few of them had to use their own phones to call in a ticket sale or stand in one line.

"This isn't fun anymore?" Diamond snuggled up to Fuu for warmth.

"You preaching to the choir." Edea hugged her self.

Fuu rolled his eyes at both of them before reaching into his pocket for one of his crystal beasts he had. The one he pulled out was orange colored figurine in shape of a wolf he would end up releasing. As it grew in size warmth spread from its red and orange fur allowing Edea and Diamond to heat up.

"What a neat trick, _kid_." Some saw Fuu's trick with the crystal beast.

Her almost unnatural blonde hair and to clear blue eyes stared at them as she stood behind them. Her taste in clothing was a bit too skimpy with these leggings that went up to her thighs with zippers. Her taste in shoe wear and gloves just didn't sit right with Fuu placing Diamond behind him. Edea ignored Fuu's 'advice' to go get others because of the presence this woman had.

"You may call me Torbo if you want to know my name." She just stayed still.

Way she moved and behaved told the three of them she had to be something or equal to what Avatar was. Since this metallic goo seeped from her boots and grew in to med-size fans built into her legs. That allowed hovering above the ground she once stood on for a few seconds before taking flight. Right above their heads since they weren't going to take their eyes off of her for personal reasons.

"Are you a Timenoid" Fuu was the one that asked her.

Not like the answer he got came in the form of a sentence or verbal sense from lips of this Torbo. Since with quick bend of one of her legs that held one of the built in fans with razor shape blades. Before either one of them or surrounding citizens knew it she released a whirlwind from the fans.

"O light of protection, I summon you now...Create a protective wall around us... " Fuu quickly acted, "Immortal Wall!"

Knowing he still wasn't allowed to using high or divine level spells yet knowing the first time almost killed him. He found him self-repeating the same mistake as he this time around reached out one of his arms. Allowing celestial energy gathers and swarms around them in matter of seconds. Before forming a brick shaped wall completely above and ALL around them and citizens blocking the whirlwind.

"Howling Adsorption." The orange wolf soaked up the spent wind energy.

After that the creature picked up a pretty good pace heading straight for Torbo with rage in its eyes. Not once listening to Fuu call him back to him by his name being Hita as loudly as he could. He leapt in to the releasing a stream of fire aimed right at Torbo's legs in hopes the fans would melt. Not like he planned on landing after doing something Fuu never ordered for him to do. He ended up crashing to the ground below not seeing his flame shit only one of Torbo's legs. Instead of hitting the ground and shattering into hundreds of crystal pieces something would catching him.

That something turned out to be Fuu using a charm to turn the air under the wolf's feet into cushion. The wolf fell on to the transparent pocket of compress air that would slowly power the animal.

"This is why I don't use you...PERIOD!" Fuu reached out his arms.

Into his reached out limbs the heavy wolf was placed by the very charm that was just casted minutes ago. Before the creature could talk back to him or jump out of his arms he was forced back into his figurine form.

"Last time I use you ALONE." Fuu pocketed the items.

Diamond and Edea got ready take Sailor form if Torbo was ready to launch yet another whirlwind at them. Not like she was going to at full power like she wanted since one her limbs were melted away. Leaving her to use the same limb she had to before if wasn't for gold chain wrapping around it.

"Kiss of the Silver Crystal!" With the power of his own Silver Moon Crystal within his compact New Eternal Sailor Moon. Released almost plenty energy one would fell during their first kiss in form in front of his lips. In he shapes of a spinning sphere of light that he gently blew out.

Orb floated toward the chain the seemed to be holding Torbo in place in the air above everyone's heads. Before Torbo could try to even free her self she was watched the orb attached it self to the chain, and move along it links. To the point it was near enough to let other a white lightening. That would have fried Torbo completely if it wasn't for another ninja looking Timenoid appearing. Who used a blade that sprouted from his hand to slice off Torbo's trapped leg. Torbo didn't show any sign of pain when her limb was removed so forcedly as she clung to ninja looking Timenoid.

"Thank you for testing her limits." Ninja looking Timenoid addressed Moon.

He didn't give them time to call out to them for attacking them as he and Torbo disappeared into electrically dome of energy. Leaving being the melted limb still tied within the gold chain. To fall to the ground before Moon going unaware of the cheering of the everyone else around them.

* * *

Watching Archer defend him self against angry Lex was something Xavier rarely got to see when they arrived at Hino Shrine. Everyone else didn't try to stop it since another spat between the Strife Leonheart siblings started again. Maxi was left to save his boyfriend from being placed into full body cast. As Aaron and Akane tried their best to pulled Edea and Raine apart from each other. Leaving everybody else to gather around and take about a usual subject that got them thinking.

"You ever noticed that in citizen form Lex could take Archer?" Mino pointed out.

"Yeah." Percy thought about it.

"...And its switched around Archer in Keybearer form and Lex in Sailor Form." Kendra waved her fingers around.

"Creepy!" Diamond pressed into Fuu.

"I know." Fuu held him.

"Like it was explained before." Reks explained, "The keyblade is much more powerful then any sailor item."

"Still doesn't mean both boys have the right to fight." Thorn growled.

"Want to help them get along?" Coldfang offered.

Thorn snorted at her for making such a request since he didn't want to go anywhere near a veterinarian. On the ground he sat watching two differed fights take place as 3 other furry guests walked around him. Laksha and Tsukasa allowed Diana to be picked up by Reks when she neared him. This allowed her to purr for him as Laksha called Thorn a mangy or dirty pack animal. Would have gotten her snapped by hum facing her with his fangs bared if it wasn't for Xavier. Calling to Thorn and Coldfang to come to him since Maxi defused the fight completely between his brother and boyfriend.

"I told you not to worry." Thorn teased Xavier.

Coldfang stomped on his paw to get Thorn not to angry their master after what they were put through that morning. They had to tend to a fussy Mizuki while Xavier and Lex were together intimately. While try were caring for the infant that had to put with moans and grunts of sexual matter.

"Just go." Coldfang encouraged Xavier.

Got her a whole dog treat straight from Xavier's pocket for being so supportive instead of acting like Thorn. She rubbed in her fellow wolves' face as she chewed on it ignoring Xavier leaving them for Lex. Thorn snorted once more for being favored over his fellow wolf just followed his master. To out do Coldfang's verbal statement he ended up trotting over toward Lex's feet. One paw in front of the other with what had to be a smile anyone could make out as near Lex. Like he was a puppy once more Thorn found him self nuzzling Lex while making a playful whine.

"Seems your warming up to me." Lex reached out.

Lex ran his one of his hands through Thorn's think fur by kneeling down to even reach the wolf's height. Xavier was stuck to comfort a whiny Coldfang nudging up against his own legs waiting some attention. To only have their time together count short when Reks reminded them all why they were here. Since wrapped up in piece of tarp was the melted away leg that got them free tickets. Mina was the one that called this Sailor Pow-Wow confronting something that nearly killed her friends.

"Lets get this over with!" Mina practically shrieked.

It was Fuu who actually approached the coffee table that held the leg wrapped tarp he unfolded asking for Akane's camera. Akane had to be pushed foreword by Edea scared the leg was still alive, or even activate. Not like she was going to hand over her camera willingly without Archer doing it for her. After her told her to it was just a severed limb and not what others faced.

* * *

the excitement of being caught in the sexual act within your old childhood bed room would bring anyone(s) to point of thrill seeking heights as their sweeheart shared in that moment. Since two young male were sharing a basic comforter laid close together after both spent the better part of the evening in this bed. Their clothes and foot wear both had born were piled on top of each other at the foot of that bed instead of scattered from doorway of the room to the bed like they were before. Leaving them completely undressed under what covers they had as one with muscle clad body allowed almost slender one to cuddle up to him.

"You can't that tired?" He noticed the sleepyness in other's eyes.

Not like he was going to get straingth answer from the person who just seconds ago had been riding him while he had is back againest the wooden head board that whole time. Still remembering the view of when he penetrated the blond with his stiff member still brought thoughts and images of pleasure to Lex's tiring mind. The way his name was groaned out from those bruised lips from thousands of kisses, those soft hands pressed againest toned ads during adjustment period, and smaller thighs squeezing him. Started to make Lex's now limp member stir or even come to life for another round if his parnter was up to it.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems once more Fuu is targeted by the same Cyborg aimed to either end hsi life or test the limits of his magical inheirance in which a choice is made.


	61. Chapter 54

AN:  
Didn't know if i could pull this off or not with whats happening at my house lately since we got as cat in the form of a kitten my sister had been become totally obessed with. She stop caring for our dogs like she use to from feeding twice a day, walking them, refilling their water, and even grooming them.  
Lets get off that since i am still debating to take everyone to their next level as eternal Senshi since I had re-introduced the Timenoids.

* * *

"Torbo! Please should stop moping ..." Cyber was pulled a needle of thread.

All she could do was try to stop her self from wasting her saline solution based tears from pouring from her tear ducts. Hating how she still had those lingering human emotions within her core. Leaving her to sit on that metal table so her new leg could be attached to her damage joint.

"You try processing that sight of Ava beside that girl." Torbo shakily spoke.

She ended up displaying almost 3D-like pictures of older couple with teenagers standing next to them. A familiar face among the cluster of four people was completely human looking Avatar with a smile. Ended up being shredded apart by Cyber telling her once more to delete him from her memory. While wired needles into her newly attached leg so he could check the comparability with nano-machines.

"The past is the past." Was all Cyber had to say to her.

His words seeped into her memory as the same picture she couldn't bring her self to delete for personal reasons. Allowing the only organic organ left in her body started to speed up it blood flow. Nano machine infused blood cells started to pour through her enhance frame made of artificial materials. Letting the surgical joined limb come to life after countless hours spent placing it. Ended up being move by sorrowful heart twitching her toes showing she had control over her limb.

"All systems a go." She whispered.

The only answered she got was Cyber's distanced voice telling her to get back to work on confronting non-Sailor or Keybearer. Stating the boy's magical properties needed to be looked into. Before they were to move on to the full 2nd part of their creator's plan placed into their programming.

* * *

Avatar found him self trying to answer an question Reks had asked him just last evening about Timenoids true purpose. He only knew that the man by the name of Dr. Dreamcia created them individually. Had them aiding the Sailors in a violate matter to advance them to their next level, and Keybearer recover pieces of himself. That Avatar thought ended with last of the Fallen Winged being slayed.

"Avatar...hello..." Kendra called to him.

When he didn't answer her first few times she called to him as they just stood there beside Xavier's motorcycle. She started to worry that a circuit or even a wire some where had over loaded. Making her try to get some type of response from him by latest calling him name or tugging his arm.

"The toaster broken?" Percy used Avatar's nickname for him.

"Have you any self-respect at all?" Fuu asked Percy.

Instead of talking to him Diamond flat out pulled Percy as hard as he could muster with closed fist to the guy's right shoulder. Leaving Percy to wish he hadn't been force into coming to his place by his and Kendra's parents. Knowing this was their way of punishing him for that comment he made that morning.

"Its not like I want to be here!" Percy practically yelled.

Not like Diamond cared what Percy had to say since he never like any form of remark sarcastic or not. When those words do to one of many people being family were so close to Diamond's heart. It was during Diamond's early years as a toddler that Terra spoiled the child during his times with him. Those small moments between grandfather and grandson were deeply treasured. Within the heart of a now fully 15 year old Diamond not able to stand Percy's mouth right now.

"Shut up and wait until Xav's done!" Fuu warned Percy, "Keep your comments about Avatar to YOURSELF!"

Percy ended up taking the hint knowing Fuu would fall through with his threat in magical sense. Not wanting to be some furry creature that could add to Xavier's collection of pets, or become Diamond's newest place thing. Ended with him standing in place and staring at the scene in front of him.

Had to do with Xavier placing a framed drawing he did when he discovered his artistic talent in branches of an old tree. He had to crawl pass the chain gate surrounding this historic landmark. In order to get to the massive tree and tombstone that land beyond the iron rod fence surrounding it. Making time to read the lettering upon the tombstone before doing what he came here to do.

"Seems you really did love him," Xavier had red the last sentences on the tombstone. "...His sorry he wasn't incarnated in time to be with you again."

At the moment he had walked passed that tombstone to get to the tree behind the large piece of sculptured rock. That he ended up climbing with out use of his friends, wolves, or keyblades for this one. Not once did his drop the frame that was held within one of his arms as he went up the trunk. After getting high enough he swung the arm that held the frame drawing into top. Where the frame drawing was placed where branches all met as Xavier jumped down unharmed of course.

"Fuu help please?" Xavier called to him.

"I got the perfect spell," Fuu started moved his hands around. "The 7 Layers that cover the fiery heavens...SURROUND!"

Out from under the frame drawing 7 white pedals sprung as if they were apart of the tree it self. Laying one after another on top of each other to form an invisible barrier over the framed item. Almost preserving from time it self as it was planned by Xavier from the beginning in a way.

"Let's get out of here!" Xavier left the memorial.

Not like any one was going to stop and ask him why he did this since they were only here as support for Xavier. Knowing everyone else were waiting for them at a re-open strip mall in shopping distract of Crystal Tokyo. Who understood that Xavier just needed to this one thing for closure sake. That ended like it started with everyone deciding who was riding with whom to meeting location.

"If he's with me," Xavier stared at Percy. "Side car for him."

"Back seat since I don't want him up front." Fuu already knew where Percy was sitting.

"Glad to know I'm loved." Percy joked.

Kendra finally whacked her brother outside his head saying he could be escorted by just 'toaster' if she wanted. Percy ended up picking riding in Xavier's sidecar then being around Avatar or backseat of Fuu's car. This was something Xavier found him self-agreeing too as an idea popped into his head.

Meant he and Percy ended up walking on ahead of all of them toward the parking lot just feet away. Revealing their there in a small Memorial park that wasn't named and had a magical barrier around it. s

"Hope you like speed!" Was Xavier's warning to Percy.

Before he handed over his spare helmet to Percy before telling him how to sit in the attached sidecar. That he followed to the point of being uncomfortable since the sidecar was always tight fit. Didn't mean Percy had time to talk about it since the helmet he wore completely covered his head. That would help muffle the scream coming from Percy's mouth when Xavier sped away. Leaving a satisfied Fuu, smiling Diamond, pleased Kendra guiding absent mind Avatar.

"You guy riding with us?" Fuu had to ask Kendra.

"Yeah since all he does is function and not responded." Diamond just stared at Avatar.

Fuu had to remind Diamond about thinking before speaking since those words made Kendra start worrying again. Since she already was holding onto Avatar's hand a little to tightly as she walked him. Diamond ended up running off to Fuu's car with ahead of them not wanting to suffer Kendra's wrath. Leaving Fuu to handle a still unresponsive avatar being guided around by Kendra.

"Want me to check if his...broken?" Fuu offered.

"No, since this isn't the first time he had gotten this way." Kendra shrug.

Both ended up walking now toward the near by parking lot that held Fuu's vehicle just chatting about little things. Avatar was silent the whole time their voices talked about subject was well versed in. Didn't mean he was going to speak since he was to busy rampaging around within his CPU brain. Diving through piles of existing data files with phrased keywords for something to help. Leaving his body to function at the basic level through use of manual Operating System.

That ended when a warning alert about another cyborg in range of him started to go off in repeated motion. Before he could make it verbal to the people he was walking beside because of the danger. That made him become conscious to the point he ended up stopping within his tracks. That meant Kendra stopped also as Fuu turned on his heels to see what the problem was. Where he was asked by Kendra if he knew any form of transport or teleport spell to get them some where faster.

"That would be a kind of waste," Fuu that Avatar was trying humor, "Since the where we're heading is just a wake away."

"So enjoy." Kendra held on to Avatar's arms.

Even the smile from Kendra's lips couldn't stop the alert going off within Avatar's mind no matter what he tried. Made his wish he could use his teleportation feature on all three of them without its limitation. To only be reminded he could only re-locate anyone close enough to him. That only moment Kendra could he take if he could actually use it since it was one of his damage systems. Leaving him to follow them while he tried to verbalize what this built right into his head.

Not noticing a red sphere of energy coming straight at them followed by a vortex of swirling wind. Before both could hit them since it seemed they were going to land right on top of their heads. If it wasn't for green light emitting from Avatar some how absorbed the rouge moves into cyborg's frame. Surprising Kendra and Fuu since both like the others were still discovering little things about Avatar.

"Just go!" Avatar pushed Kendra forward.

He wanted to go on the energy he just absorb came form his own kin and New Super Sailor Pluto. Instead decided to keep all it to him self-knowing Pluto would tell them all when they met up. He tried to encourage Kendra to go off with Fuu so he could process the energy within his body. Its just her refusal to release the arm she been tightly hold to wasn't going to helping. Fuu was stuck using a magical means to get them where they needed to go out of concerned for Pluto.

Into the air a small bobble of light in blue coloring appeared before him leaving behind a trail of brightly colored light. The line that this small bobble formed single letters that neither Kendra nor Avatar could make out. Wouldn't be revealed since it ended up invoking a flash of green light under Kendra and Fuu's feet. Dissolving their forms and sucking them into hole of green light. Assembling them within inches of each other with Kendra tightly holding on to Fuu's arm with a vice grip.

"Your so HELPING at temple for this!" Kendra un-gripped his arm.

"I don't want to be stuck beside Percy." Fuu was agreeing with her.

"Don't worry he always gets stuck with clean up jobs." Kendra assured Fuu.

Their conversation was cut short when Pluto came flying through the air to only end up tackling Fuu. To the ground under him saying how relieved he was that he wasn't harmed reflected attacks. Fuu didn't care about that as the moment when his eyes laid upon the familiar sight of Turbo. The was on top of a car she and pounded into a platform in which she could stand on.

"I wasn't getting anyway with this...crybaby." She meant Pluto.

"Well you're a fancy electric fan." Pluto tightly hugged Fuu.

This made her roll her eyes at weak insult before charging up her built in fans located once more in her legs. Stating she was only here to mess with one with magical gift he inherited from his mother. Before she gave either time to answer her by transforming she blast them all with wind funnels. Watching how the twisting masses of wind parted Pluto and made Kendra unable to stay near. Placing both those Sailors right in middle of individual tornados that were small in size.

Leaving Fuu to be faced with the person in control of his fiancée's and one of his friends' lives. As his hand came in contact with the Keystaff Pluto didn't have time to grasp when pulled away. Allowing an feelings of doubt to enter his heart as he made eye contact with Torbo slowly. Ignoring the rapid beating of his own heart and cold sweat that started to covered his clothed body. Where he was unable to move his body because fear now pumped through hs veins so he could free captured Sailors, or even cast spell.

"Forgive me..." Torbo sounded sympathetic toward Fuu.

Where she ended up flipping off the already warped pieces of metal she had been standing on turning off her fans. Landing just a few feet away from Fuu asking if he mother ever told him was heartless' purpose in life was. Not like he could answer since his all that came form his throat was an empty huff. Where he would find him self-gripping med-section of the Key Staff for some type of support.

Not knowing he wasn't the only one struggling since both Kendra and Pluto couldn't draw a breath. Kendra was slowly drifting in and out consciousness from her lack air as she stopped flinching. Pluto went through the same notions as Kendra while trying to use the last of his strength. Weakly reaching out toward the direction of Fuu and his Keystaff knowing he had to do something. Was slowly losing all forms oxygen from within his and Kendra's own lungs each time they tried to breath.

"Bound beast, Be thou released! For you are the rods of destruction!" Fuu used a destructive form of magic.

Channeling the negative that had stared to form in his heart and was taught to by Michiko to never use in magical sense. Ended being shaped into a black lightening that crackled above their heads. Where he witness the haywire lightening strike the ground hitting almost anything that stood. Melting cars and leaving large scorch makes around them all before making a bee-line for Turbo.

Who ended up reflecting the black lightening toward a few trees with wind propelled from her fans. While sending the data she gathered about Fuu casting the annihilation spell as defensive move. Leaving her variable to another powerful attack that would come when two trapped victims. Had their individual prisons taken apart when the energy from them was drained away. By the electrical storm forming around them made of black lightening crackling in the clouds above. Allowing both to either land on their feet or rears before doing their own to stop Turbo.

"Fuu you have to stop this!" Pluto went running toward Fuu.

He wanted to call off this out of control spell before something more serous happen as Kendra took hold of her Transformation Rod. Those hand gestures and chosen set of words she learned by heart turned her into New Super Sailor Mars. Agreeing with Pluto that Fuu needed to dispel the lightening storm. The only answer both got was unconscious discharging familiar lightening his form was touched. Before either one could try a magical means to which in wake or make him conscious.

Turbo ended up reminding them both she was here and wouldn't let an out of control form of magick stop her. From confronting them while collecting data on only non-keybearer and Senshi. So once more she ended up using her wind based abilities to trap or knock them both out.

"Gray Mist!" Pluto allowed this grayish fog to form around them acting as a shock absorber toward the strong wind current. While protecting the people from harm within it's darken cloud-like surroundings.

"Firestorm Flash." Mars ignited a form of instant fire aimed at the black lightening into streams of fire. Poured down like liquidize fire from the clouds that contained the heated flames in which they came.

Following the path that was once made that fading lightening turned into Mars' released flames. Placing Turbo in the same predicament that Mars and Pluto were stuck in just minutes ago. Making her unable to use her fans or even start of them up since flames burned up the oxygen to quickly. Leaving her to use her open connection to who ever she was sending data to call for help. The only answer she was got was the use for her was over and it was time for her to fall. She yelled out for actual answer then the one she got as she got strong internal discharged with her self. Making her fall to the ground under her like a motionless doll leaving her to be melted away. By the fading out flames Mars' attack allowing both Sailors to try and get a hold of someone.

Fuu was driven to only person Kendra and Diamond knew could help him in this crisis since he hadn't waken up. Neither one of them had an actual license to drive Fuu's car to where they needed to go. Just a learner's permit for Kendra and Diamond was in the process of even taking driving classes. Leaving Kendra to be to actually drive them to the location with Diamond in back seat with Fuu. Avatar sat in the passenger side seat next to driver's side seat Kendra had occupied while she drove. Making it look like there was an older person in the car with them as they traveled.

* * *

Just between the getting there and arriving Diamond noticed the Fuu started to break out into a fever. That made an inexperience Kendra press the gas pedal to floor so they could speed up. Making them lucky a traffic officer or camera didn't catch them breaking the speed limit in that car. Bringing them to back of Fallen Moon where Michiko was found taking the trash out. Before she knew it she got a mile minute explanation on what was wrong with Fuu from crying Diamond.

"Calm down and come in for tea while you tell me everything." She had softly told them.

After allowing Diamond, Kendra, and Avatar into the back of her shop while she carried Fuu in her self. Settling them into the massive kitchen that was attached to the back end of the shop's bakery. Where she served three cups of home blended mint-honey tea in hand painted teacups. After placing Fuu on a wooden bench with a folded over apron as a pillow placed under his head. Telling them Fuu was going to be sick for a while due to using taint magick he wasn't familiar with.

Allowing them to be assured Fuu was sick in the worst of ways while approving Diamond to stay the night if he wanted. Kendra and Avatar were given bus fare to get back to the Hino Shrine for the rest of the day. Leaving her and Diamond in a closed down Fallen Moon that had the young prince; asking why her place of business wasn't opened.

"Raisa and Doroes have been with Vaan leaving Yukio to enjoy her life with Reno raising their child together." Michiko explained.

She knew Asuna and Yaragi with Mizuki were around to help her the bakery part of the shop not the book store. Aside from that she rather have the more hands to help run both side of her shop.

* * *

END!

Onto the next chapter, Time for a year to pass fo the gang that have them moving on in their young lives when it comes to their home and school lives on normal level.


	62. Chapter 55

AN:

Didn't know how to start this or even where i was going when i actually started writing it during late hours of the night y'all. So until i am pleased with the next chapter i am writing read and review!

* * *

Ending of a school year for all the students of Neo Tenchi meant some were graduating and others went up a grade. Meant 3 people out of the gang could go attend the private school's college level programs. Maxi was taking advantage of Business classes and internship program provided. Archer enrolled him self in the psychology classes for a Masters' degree within the field. Percy took a La Crosse scholarship joining the college level team that he would rub in a few faces.

Others who were still in high school who had gone up a grade level further were able to take new classes to expend their knowledge, and talents. Started with Lex showing there was brains under all his brawn by taking AP classes. Kendra started taking more Biology, Anatomy, chemistry, and Math classes between volunteering at a medical center. Mina and Edea got further involved in the young talent program and volleyball team. Raine start looking into culinary classes proved to second years and Akane joined photography club and AP class for photography. Aaron and Diamond got in private studies that allowed them to get home tutored. Fuu started taking college level classes and lectures while taking independent study periods.

Wouldn't start for them all just yet because of 2 week break that took place between ending of one school year, and beginning of another.

* * *

"This sucks!" Aaron and Percy were bored out their minds.

"Would you both like me to repeat the passage?" Avatar offered.

Got him told to shut down his voice box and memory circuits/chips by both who didn't want to hear it. Like he cared since 2 sitting pillows from opposite end of the room had been thrown into the air. Landed right into the faces of both Aaron and Percy as girls who threw them made them selves known.

"You ever want to eat MY cooking again," Raine started warning Aaron. "Behave!"

"Same here but replaces cooking with your favorite activity." Mina waved her fingers around.

Aaron ended up settling down as this left Percy to just sits they're wishing there were something better to do. Disliking how they were stuck within the sitting room of his family's shrine sorting and organizing. The items they were going through were items for the shrine small souvenir booth. Avatar reciting poems he recently scanned from books weren't helping the situation.

"Can't we go bother everyone else at Fallen Moon?" Percy asked flinging around a charm.

This got him an earful from his own sister reminding him that Hino Shrine was their responsibility as its heir. Made her go on about how they needed to help their parents and they weren't going to be around forever. This place was apart of the culture in which both of them have come to know. Would be further expended on if Mina didn't start to squeal about something on her PDA screen. In which she ended up forgetting opening boxes with box cutter for admire something.

"Why didn't Akane ever me tell about the wolves being cute in outfits?" Mina gushed.

She ended up shoving the PDA into Kendra's face to show her one of many pictures just sent to her. Most of them were of Xavier's wolves dressed these familiar vest adverting where the pictures were taken. Making the person go with idea of going to bother the people at Fallen Moon NOW. Who wouldn't take any for of it for an answer from Kendra as Avatar stayed out of this conversation. Left Aaron and Percy to watch the chat between the two girls turn in to a verbal spat.

"We need a break."

"Goofing off isn't going to get us anywhere."

"It's taking time for our selves."

"More like wasting it."

Went the words exchanged both girls' dead set on whatever choice both of them were going to go with. Leaving everyone else to watch them try to come to some form of an agreement of sorts.

* * *

"Why are we doing this AGAIN?" Thorn growled.

Coldfang wanted to shove her bone into his mouth to finally quiet him of his complaining for once. To only be silenced by a small tag from a restraint in form of a leash being handle by someone. Person was Xavier standing with them outside the shop's front entrance passing out flyers.

"Your want to go back in the kennel?" Xavier threatens Thorn.

"How many times must I remind you," Thorn growled at Thorn. "I am not a..."

"High ranked spirit creature in the form of a wolf." Kei's voice answered for them.

Faces turned to an excited Grace arm in arm with Kei telling her he was right about Xavier being all right. She ended up repeatedly poking his shoulder as her form of keeping him form saying I told you so. Left Kei to take the pain while asking if they could go on in after coming here to visit. To only further suffer by Grace speaking in her high pitched voice for a flyer a Xavier was handing out. This got her high-pitched squeal that made Kei covered up his ears to muffle the sound.

"Forgot she gets like this." Xavier chooses to ignore the noise.

"WHAT?" Kei couldn't heat him.

"He said," Thorn tried to yell. "That he forgot she sounds like this when happy."

When neither one of them could get through to Grace's squealing an unnamed face knocked her out. Just by placing one of his hands up to the back of Grace as if he was going to pat her back. Allowing she safely fell into Kei's arms so she wouldn't harshly fall onto the hard sidewalk. Leaving Xavier to come face to face with ninja looking cyborg he had been told to watch out for by Avatar.

"Its said within my data that your a reincarnated soul given a 2nd chance at a life that was begged for..." Cyber just stood there.

"Anything else you know about him we already know?" Thorn asked not impressed.

"That he, A crown prince of Spira, and another girl are only known Keybearers in existence." Cyber went on, "Out of the three of them he can use dual key blades like existing Keyblade Master Roxas."

Coldfang ended up running inside to get someone willing to listen to her whining about who was outside. Her repeated pacing back and fourth in front of only way of the shop got her some attention. Would have turned to her howling or even jumped on customers' tables if she had to be noticed. That she in form of Lex and Archer needed to break of whatever tension was between them. Not like it was easy on her part to led them outside and find Kei defending Xavier from a Timenoid.

"I prefer you not go digging around in his brain like what happen on Sol." Kei wasn't moving.

"That was different purpose." Was his only answer.

To only have their conversation cut short by the sight of Kei on his knees in front of an unwanted guest. Wrapped tightly around his lifted arm was a metallic whip that was embedding it self into his flesh. Slowing cutting pass the fabric of his sweater's sleeve and then started slowly slicing into his wrist. Allowing a red stain made of Kei's own blood dripping from the forming wound.

"Your going to lose your wrist if you don't get out of my way." Cyber slightly tugged his whip.

After doing that he ended up tightening the metallic whip's grip and further deepening drawing blood. Still unable to move Kei acting as a human shield so scared Grace and defensive Xavier wouldn't get hurt. Xavier was waiting to draw his keyblades or transform since the sight in front of him and Grace wasn't pleasing. Not like his or her words could stop Kei from doing what he was doing for them. To only have their sense dread end as Xavier was drawn in to a familiar embrace. Leaving Grace to latch on to Archer to tightly she had smothered him within her chest.

"I am glad your here!" Grace starts snuggling Archer's head.

"Let us handle this.." Lex whispered.

Xavier couldn't bring him self to answer him because of the fear that started to seep into his very heart. Even if he was trying he best to put up a brave front for the sake of protecting his birthmother. Archer had to pry him self from Grace vice grip that had his complete face with her womanly chest. Who went on to take on his upgraded Keybearer form that had him looking more like a military solider. Tightly gripping the handle of his keyblade made have blackened bones and knife points. Some how got in between suffering Kei and the object that was already wrapped around his wrist. Dodging the discharged that the metallic substance on the whip started to give off when nears them.

"Dark Chop." Archer channeled his pin up angry in form of usable energy through the keyblade in the form of a slashing move. That cut right through the metallic whip sending sparks everywhere around them.

Lex ended up taking his Sailor form in time the sparks came shooting toward the Kei, Xavier, and him self. Instead of letting that out burst of electrical energy hit or even shock them repeatedly on impact. Had New Super Sailor Uranus using a defensive move called Megaton Rock shower. That shaped had solid one-side wall of pouring down rocks in form of the rain right in front of them. Attacks as a buffer to narrowing out each electrical spark to point one could barely touch them.

"Take you dad inside as we handle this guy." Uranus ended up advising Xavier.

The wolves were the ones that had to draw their master out of the terror induce trance he fell into. Nudging of their wet noses on his covered calves got him pulled him back to reality in so matter. Leaving Grace to use the white sweater she was wearing as a made shift bandage for Kei's hand. Aside from her pointless panicking that got Archer to admit to him that Xavier birthmother was a MILF. She was one was ended up rushing Kei toward the way before grabbing Xavier, and doing the same with him.

Wolves weren't far behind the three of them worried that some how Xavier was emotional scarred. Not paying attention to when Kei and Grace were directed toward the upper floors by Asuna. Xavier moved to second of the shop floor own his own where Fuu could be found meditating. Both of the wolves' splits apart leaving one to go with Kei and Grace as other followed their master.

"Fuu," Diamond drew him from his quiet state. "Xav's here!"

"Give me a minute." Fuu needed un-wield his limbs.

He been in a lotus position with closed eyes for the pass few hours since he arrived from cram and test prep classes. Sitting behind the front desk-servicing students from other schools with request books. There were a few adults in all forms looking for all kinds of books on different subjects. Aside from whiny children with their older siblings asking for the latest picture book.

Seeing one of his friends in person after getting endless texts of Mina and Percy that were pointless in subject. They're were some videophone chats between him and his brother about their parents. That seemed to be forgotten when he had Diamond guide Xavier to the back of the bookshop. Knowing he had to do something to get Xavier to talk to him before this got to Michiko, or even Uncle Roxas and Aunt Namine.

"You all right?" Fuu asked.

"I got scared." The answer was whispered.

Diamond would have said something about it if Fuu didn't send him to the back of the shop to shelf books. Leaving Fuu to alone with shaky Xavier trying his best to not let the guy break down. Needing to think of some kind of way to comfort him or at least calm him down enough to talk normally. Sitting Xavier down behind the front desk with him before they chatted seemed all right. Since Fuu ended up jumping on to the counter beside Xavier to recall a time he showed true fear.

"After finding out my dad had this illness he been battling since I was born didn't really make me or Aaron feel positive in any type of way," Fuu just sat there. "Even with my own growing magical talent..."

Remembering the moment he discovered his father's physical sickness wasn't something he like admitting. Since his magical gifts were still in development around the time this news came out. Leaving him to still come to terms with it like he was now by telling Xavier as best he could.

"Fear just a natural thing that comes and goes," Fuu ended up shrugging. "Some of us are still learning to handle it."

Not like Xavier had time to answer when he and Fuu ended up needing to cover their ears for some reason. Diamond was middle of signaling a few of their friends before needing to cover his ears. Just like everyone body else who was within the building of Fallen Moon at that same moment. All because of high noise that Cyber was using on Archer and Uranus from finishing him off. Didn't mean Archer wasn't able to bring up a skull shaped barrier around him and Uranus to block out the sound. Its just he struggled to focus or even concentrating when he placed the protection spell.

"Torn Surface." Uranus ended up summoning his axe blade, Cardinal Virtue before placing its blade to the ground, cracking the surface to create a stream of earthly energy to strike at Cyber's feet. That would end up breaking the surface area of concrete and metal tubes under Cyber's very feet. Just never got around to swallowing up or brushing Cyber because he ended up absorbing the energy.

"Impressive for children stills at their 2nd stage." Cyber stood among rumble that once sidewalk.

With a slip of his wrist he took control of the very whip he had intended to take some hold of Xavier. Allowing him to bring the main piece of his attached weapon to life as the tip was left behind. Didn't mean it would fling into the air because Uranus took his axe blade and stabbed center through. Leaving the metallic whip stuck to the ground with Cardinal Virtue as its anchor.

"Sorry, but we're not letting you get away." Uranus signaled to someone.

Cyber was left clueless at what Uranus had to say to him about not getting around as he tagged at his whip. He knew having this object attached to the under part of his right wrist was risk. Since he couldn't retract the metallic item back into the opening within his limb to he could get away. Since he soon came in eye contact with the people who had time to answer Diamond's text.

Its just the high pitched sound he emitted had kept them from launching a few of their own move. Allowing Cyber to have a few seconds to figure out how to free him self of his pinned down weapon. Just before he was about to go with option if ejecting it from his systems for good.

"Aqua Blizzard." New Super Sailor Neptune and Mercury combine their Brilliance of Water from Mercury and Water Tornado attacks. To form this mini-ice storm of frozen water turned snow aimed for Cyber.

"Thundercrash Zap!" New Super Sailor Jupiter ended up channeling electrical energy she summoned from clouds about. Through a small antenna that had lifted up for the top, center of her tiara. She ended up channeling to an open space between her hands to form single sphere made of electrical energy. She would end up throwing out with one of her hands with great force.

The combine move forms Mercury and Neptune climbed up pinned up whip to Cyber's limb and rest of his body. Covering him in nothing-instant freezing snow that would act as a conductor for Jupiter's move. That further enhanced the already circulating energy with Cyber to the point. He ended up literally smoking from his own ears while his energy absorbers and internal generator became fried. Left him to give off electrical discharging that left him unable to be approached, or touched.

Didn't mean he was kept from actually moving his damage mumbled about going to some body farm for parts. Before activating his teleport feature in order to get away with out being totally taken out. They left everyone within and out side the building to not suffer the high pitch noise.

"You guys are not going to believe this." Archer dismissed his shield.

Xavier some how ended up back in his old room that was in was in the process of being turned into nursery for his little brother. Tightly hugging his moon bunny stuffed animal Mizuki could be found in his playpen. Completely unaware of what had been happening just hours on lower floors. Making the dear keep this innocent calm about him as he stared up at his older brother wit his big eyes.

"Your so lucky you don't have to face evil until you get OLDER." Xavier looked at him.

The only thing he got was the short sentence 'funny big bwother' before having Mizuki stuff animal thrown at him. Before the object could hit any part of Xavier's body it ended up being caught by Lex. Who told Mizuki that his stuffed toy was meant to be played with not tossed at his sibling. Got Lex called 'big bwother' by Mizuki wanting to be picked up by him as he neared his playpen.

"Sorry little guy, but I need to spend time with your other big brother." Lex gave him his toy.

"MEANNIE!" Mizuki pouts.

This left Lex to leave Mizuki to mope as he re-made his way toward certain blonde clenching his key chains. Knowing words form a friend and Xaveir's own mother figure didn't even dent the mood he was in. Reason why he ran up here proved Lex had to do something to bring smile back.

After securing the door to this room he had closed him self when he entered knowing Xavier was in here. Had him pulling Xavier aside by wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him out of Mizuki's view. Moving them toward alcove separated from the room by a floor length curtain, and used multi reasons. Like now since a couple for comforting effect was using it.

"Want to talk about?" Lex asked gently.

Xavier knew he had to do something about the feeling of disappointment bubbling within his chest. He further leaned his upper half onto a clothed chest trying to muster up the encourage to speak. When he did find the words to explain he was silenced by Lex presses one of his fingers to his lips. While he looked to they're unwanted guests in the form of mooncats joining them. Both not pleased with what had happen to Xavier when it came to him facing off against Cyber.

"Is some tart influencing you or thought a charm that messes with emotions?" Laksha hissed her words.

Tukasa tried a more calm approach by jumping form the ground to Lex's shoulder purring in comforting matter. Not using words of hurt to someone already on the edge of disappointment like Xavier. While somewhat glad the wolves weren't around to tease them like they were known for.

"Have you forgotten that Keyblade chose you after the many centuries this world aside others suffered without them." Laksha went on her lecturing.

Not like being reminded of the Keybearers return was enough to make Xavier scream at Laksha to be quiet. If he hadn't reached up with one of his hands to stroke Tukasa's fur as Lex just held on to him. This got a gently nudging form Tukasa not wanting to further harm him by speaking like Laksha.

"Hey anyone in here?" Archer's voice came other side of the curtain.

Only answer he got was a giggle from Mizuki telling him to look behind the red curtain for his older brothers. This got the little guy a rainbow-flavored lollipop he wasn't to have from Archer's pocket. Before the Archer walked over to the drawn curtain and drawing it open hoping he ruined the moment.

"I interrupt something because you every wants to know how blonde is doing..."Archer joked.

"I have a name." Xavier pulled away from Lex.

"And?" Archer stood there.

Lex was the one that whacked Archer hard enough that he move out their way and to remind to behave. This was something Archer took as he followed right behind the other two after they passed him. To only further suffer when both mooncats ended up leaping on to each one of his shoulders.

* * *

END

On to the next , chapter seems during the return of the cyborgs going by a new name a god trapped in mortal form ends up meeting the New Sailors. Will they believe the tale told to them by he / she?


	63. Chapter 56

AN:

When writing this i wanted to add another form of a twist so the New Sailors had two problems to solve instead of just one.

* * *

A large pond filled with mineral rich water that came in the size of a lake surrounded by Yoshino Cherry Trees. As lily pads floated on the water's surface holding up these pearl white water flowers. Could be found in the large private park only members of the certain apartment building are allowed in. Since a special gate fenced in this piece of land there were marked places to enter and exit. Allowed a certain photographer and his children to spend time together in private. Its

"Hey dad!" Archer called to him. "You've got to check this out!"

Joseph knew patching his rocky relationship with his son up son was hard one after what both been through. The years he spent getting over his one mental and emotional issues with Kairi's help weren't easy. When the children came along he tried to be the father to them with out straying. Putting up with whatever problems came around since they came in sort of sizes because of Archer.

Making Joseph turn his attention from helping Akane how to set up her camera for landscape pictures. Toward his son who was sitting in the shade of the cherry trees facing the sunlight soaked pond. In stead of quietly telling Archer he could finally leave to bother Maxi his eyes stared at something else. He found someone in soaked clothing sitting on edge of the pond holding a water lily. This brought back a fed memories of when he tried to drown him self during his teen years. Before he return to reality needing to face the person he son was able to point out.

"Don't do anything until a tell you." Joseph warned Archer.

"...But..." Archer walked after him.

Akane ended up stopping Archer in his tracks by taking on to one of his arms and holding on like her life depended on it. Using whatever strength she had to try to keep her brother from following her father. Trying to reason with him with an excuse their father was going to be all right. Knowing just like her brother he wasn't gifted with gift to handle a keyblade like them or his wife. Whose life was spent in and out of mental asylums because of his unstable mental health.

"Just give him a chance!" Akane held her brother. "Why does this have to be the one time you actually show your care?"

"Just because." Archer shrugged.

The verbal and one-sided physical fight between the siblings didn't stop their father from remove his own sweater. As he made his way toward soaked person trying to figure out on what to say. To a stranger in dap clothing holding a simple water lily that seemed to be in the process of blooming. With out hesitance he ended up coming from behind this person calling out as best he could. The answer he got was the person's body falling limp like he sudden lost consciousness upon hearing Joseph's voice.

As he fell backward the flower he had been hold on to like it was made of fragile silk became encased in glass. Seemed to appear out of thin air within the hands the flower was laying in. Forming a perfectly balanced sphere that was the size of rubber ball someone would use to juggler. That dropped from man's hands and on to the grassed floor before rolling o it own to Joseph's children.

"Archer it would best to call your mother, NOW!" Joseph found him self yelling at the boy.

He ended up folding his own coat up to act as a pillow for the person head as he got a chance to look upon their face. What he saw was something that made ask Akane to get his camera for a picture. She didn't have troubled to do since she already started texting everybody about what had happen.

* * *

Text with picture attachment Akane sent out got delivered to everyone on her Senshi and keybearer contact list. Everyone reacted in their own way when their eyes looked upon contain of the image. Guessing that Fuu or his parents weren't going to be pleased with what was sent to them. Like now, since Fuu was blankly staring at Diamond's PDA screen like he was going blind. Leaving Diamond and their guests they were studying within confinements of Fallen's Moon 2nd floor.

"You think he finally popped a fuse?" Aaron whispered.

"This is one of those times I'm relieved Miziku is too small to understand you." Xavier held his little brother.

"Makes me happy I am only child." Reks shrugged.

Diamond just sat there watching everyone waiting for some type of reaction from Fuu after sharing the text from Akane. He thought the message sent from was some joke with a funny picture. What he found was a massive paragraph listing reasons why he and everyone else should come to Smith Apartment. The pictures file he opened afterward made him privately ask Fuu something.

"No! Diamond he isn't the person my mother cheated on my father!" Fuu finally spoke.

"..But.." Diamond tried to sound sensible.

Reks ended up inferring with his cousin and his fiancée verbal fight agreeing with Fuu defusing the situation. Telling both that the old theory about Namine ever cheating on Roberto could never happen. List of reasons was to long to rambling on about and everyone already knew half of them. Leaving everyone to change the subject or get back to watching Fuu demonstrate more spells. It was getting Diamond to give up bothering Fuu about being a liegemen child notion. Since Aaron started agreeing with him saying he wasn't magically gifted like Fuu was.

"See!" Diamond pointed to Aaron.

"Didn't Uncle Roxas or Saphir teach you pointing was wrong." Reks reminds his cousin.

Xavier was the one that rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him before stepping in to defuse the situation. Clearing stating that maybe Aaron should confront his parents about him not having a magical ability. Leaving Diamond to be lectured by Reks about coming up with crazies of ideas. Miziku sat in Xavier's arms the whole time happily looking upon everyone waiting for something. When nothing came out of thin air like what happen those minutes ago with Fuu.

"Fuwball come out." Miziku giggled.

The figurine that lay beside the open tome fuu had been reading spells and chantments started to glow, and grow in size to the point it took on it actual form. Where it jumped on to Fuu's head into Miziku's small arms. That got everyone's attention to the point they were staring at Xavier and Miziku.

"One of those times I wish I were grounded for almost allowing my birthparents to get killed." Was the thought that went through Xavier's head.

He was never formally reprimanded by Roxas or Kairi when both were informed about what had happen. They ended up pulling him aside to share their own stories from there youths that was slimier to this. Telling him he was lucky that his friends and his wolves were near by to watch his back. He needed to get over this slight weakness of he ever wanted to get stronger as a key bearer.

His aunts were no help since only four of them individually pressed his face into filmier parts of their chests. Saying how worried they all were for his safety and even his metal health it seemed. Not one bit concerned about his behavior or become angry with him that something went wrong. Left Michiko and Yaragi just gave him a simple pat on his back and offer he could use whenever.

Everyone else after what Archer had to say before Lex pushed his aside and taken hold of Xavier. Were the ones the tore into the blond like he done something wrong or smothered him like a scared child. Mina wasn't any help, Percy and Aaron's comments were silenced before coming out, and everyone else tried. The wolves were the ones the defended their master against Moon Cats harsh words.

"Did he just...?" Fuu went into shock.

"He's a freak." Archer was amazed.

"That's not nice." Diamond never liked Archer's comments.

"He never is." Reks reminds Diamond.

"True." Xavier agreed with them.

Miziku just giggled as the furball rested on Xavier's nearest shoulder to come face to face with child that released it. The magical flow that was pulsing inside this child made the creature curious. So he allowed the child's little hands to reach out toward the creature taking hold rather tightly. Making Xavier wish Akane were here to capture the image in a picture because of Miziku's cuteness. To only have this moment come crashing down when Diamond insisted Fuu wasn't Aunt Namie's biologically child.

"Pack up everyone," Fuu knew where he or she were going. "We have something to clear up."

Allowing a guest into their apartment was something Akane was iffy about since the person was complete stranger. He brother wasn't any help since he wandered off to his room after they got back home. Her mom was near impossible to get a hold of because it was her turn to stand guard. Upon a doorway that ruled the boundaries of Space-Time that deceased Tera once watched over, and were now watched over by the Neo Sailors or older Keyblade Masters. Each adult acted as a single guard for either a month or yearlong time period depending on time restrains.

Leaving Joseph in charge of the children and the house like now as he advised Akane to calm down. Before turning his attention back on to they're unknown guests laying on their sofa within the living room. Joseph not wanting to leave the him in the park had carried the person there. Lucky he wasn't conscious during the way to apartment when Akane and Archer were bickering. That had ended with Joseph telling them both to give it chance in his high voice.

"He dead?" Archer could be found staring at unconscious fellow.

"If he were he wouldn't be breathing." Joseph pointed out man's raising chest.

"Then he's a zombie?" Archer kept staring.

"Means he would have woken up by now and try to eat our brains." Joseph never got his son's imagination.

Archer just sat there on the floor staring at the man's form fighting the urge to poke the guy like he was dead. Whom Joseph pressing a cold glass of water to his cheek would pull from his trance. He would end up taking while noticing the old liner scars upon his father's wrist he knew about. Before his father upon the floor adjusting his sleeves joined him.

"You still think your father is a freak?" Joseph asked in bothered some matter.

Archer hatred being reminded of one of the few things that kept him and Archer from fully getting along. This issue was the sore subject for Joseph since he was still coming grips with that life. He had before he found mental stability after getting with Kairi and having their two children together. Talking about it with Archer alone was hard to put into actual words let alone a sentence. Then they're came the conversation it self as awkward silence started to roll in between them. Making Joseph remember the promise he was pressed into making by Kairi to get along with Archer better.

"At least your don't beat me with a broom like one one house keeper or bluntly say how your grandson isn't bad matches for her grandson." Archer huffed.

Before Joseph could ask about Miss. Anaort or Miss. Mizuno's about his son Akane's company started to show up. The first to arrive were Diamond running into the room insisting on meeting the unconscious guest. Chasing him was Fuu telling him to slow down with Aaron and Xavier following him. Reks stayed in entrance hall near the front door to chat with Akane as more showed. In form of Maxi with remanding girls members of the gang walking right behind him quietly. A annoyed Lex trying to walk away from arguing Edea and Raine as pestering Percy trying butting in.

"Can you guys please stop fighting long enough for those of us to greet each other properly!" Xavier yelled at them.

That didn't make those girls stop bickering over Goddess knows what then it had to be Fuu telling Archer off. When someone makes a comment about your mother cheating on your father wasn't pleasing, and Fuu made it known. Diamond and Joseph stayed out of this forming verbal bickering. That had Archer standing his ground when he just allowed Fuu to rant on rant on about his mother's loyalty. Before pointing out how he and the person on sofa could possibly be related. Even went as far to email the picture using his own cellar device to both of Fuu's parents.

"Can I turn him into a frog?" Fuu ended up asking Archer's dad.

Before Joseph could answer Fuu with an answer about not wanting amphibian for a child any time soon. A quiet voice of masculine kind weakly spoke of how hard it would be for Archer to wield his Keyblade. This made heads turn toward a now conscious man trying to bring him self to sit up. When he failed to actually push him self up using his own strength then helpful hands wee offered. In the form of Reks unable to see someone struggle to even move on his own free will. It just as soon as he laid hands on the man's covered arm the brooch pinned to his shirt. The crystal inside came to life illumining the space between him and the person he helped up.

"Came down." The man tapped the brooch.

Down the light went after the man single-handed touched just the gold lid before needing to lean against the sofa. His breathing to become labored and movement became stiff before asking them where his flower was. Not like he was going to get a straight answer about something Akane took a liking too. This left Reks one more to reach out and figure out what was wrong with this guy.

"Don't!" He stopped him.

He spoke through each grasp of breath that he shouldn't touch if he wanted his crystal to react again. Giving his name before anyone could ask for it being Kei with no surname while laying his head back. He then stopped talking all together since in general it was quickly tiring him out faster. Leaving him open to a quick healing charm from Fuu's hands after what he and everyone witnessed. When the developing sorcer was done casting his magical glow he got a strange comment.

"I knew becoming one of your magical guardians would pay off," This Kei watched Fuu, "and since I knew you would inherit your mother's gift."

Aaron would have said something if wasn't for Diamond stepping in front of him and latching onto one of Fuu's arms. Where he made it known Fuu belonged to him as everyone else butted in. Before they could actually dig into him about the personal information this Kei guy knows. The person asked them if they knew of someone called the Lord of Heaven or guardian over comic plain.

Mina thought he was talking about the theme to Jewel and her father series of duet concerts together. Percy was to busy complaining about fake fruit he just bit into as Kendra asked about how replace it. Edea imaged this award-winning athlete by that name as Raine thought it was name of a famous chief. Lex was to busy embracing Xavier after being unable to see him all day. Akane was being convinced by Aaron to possibly return the glass ball to person it originally belonged to. Fuu would have said something it wasn't for Diamond's tight grip upon one of his arms. Leaving Reks to remember anything he read from books within the Crystal Palace's library.

'_...Lord of Heaven is from an old legend about guardian or judge like figure to souls that come comic plain after their deaths. Deciding wither or not the soul pass on to after life {heaven or Hell}, reincarnates {rarely happens}, or becomes a Winged..."_

There was more that Reks couldn't remember since the passage he remembered was from an old book. It had an aged picture of this so-called Lord of Heaven that even he couldn't make out. Maxi had to be encouraged by Archer to say something before he had to walk homes tonight by him self. Out with it Maxi went saying that this person was nothing but a myth and had some kind of role. Going on about how this person acted as a living human scale for all souls that pass on. Wither or not this person has any magical properties in offensive or defensive style as questionable.

"Seems I have some explaining to do..."

Kei knew it was time to say how he ended up the private park fetching a flower that only grew on water's surface. All as a gift for his beloved or wife he had been with for as far back as he could remember. He just didn't know he would run out of energy right in the middle even getting the plant.

"lets start from the beginning..." He hoped they would understand.

* * *

"DADDY!" A green haired girl called for him.

When this scared little girl who had to be around 6 years of age with single braided green hair. Dressed in frilly, sleeveless, sun dress and buckled sandals made of jelly-like substance wearing a sunhat. Would be filled fear over the fact her father figure wasn't where she left him. Since the only thing she found of him was his shattered bracelet covered in metallic goo. Laying right beside a broken bench she had last seen him sitting on looking over on the lake. That further made her upset about being left alone as clench the bouquet of flowers she had picked.

"Are you all right?" An officer approached her.

Face she could see since the rim of the person's uniform hat blocked her line of sight as he neared her. Didn't stop him from kneeling down in almost a stiff matter asking her once more if she was all right. The way he reached out toward her was almost mechanical and ungraceful like. Made her doubtful if she should ask him ever seen or came across her father before finding her. Didn't mean it stopped her from standing near enough and in front of him to catch a look at his face. The sight she got were glowing red eyes and face completely covered by tailored headscarf.

Before she could back away from something that was further scaring her as she dropped the flowers. To only be stopped from backing away from officer because someone blocked her path. She wouldn't have time to run from since a series of thin wires guided by a levitating series of discs. Wrapped around her small form that started to struggle to loosen the hold it started on her. Even her words for hope or aid wouldn't' makes it pass her throat because of piercing shock. That wasn't visible to the naked eye as it left the young girl unconscious for her to be taken.

"One down and one to go." The someone picked her up. "Careful." Officer warned his comrade, "We're going to need her."

"We can't use her if dear daddy is with them." This someone dangled the girl.

He ended up being hit rather hard as a reminder to be gentle with their intended as officer taking hold of her. Who would switch his disguise from that of a human law enforcement officer to filmier face. That gently held the girl with one of his arms as other he used to pick up a piece of jewelry. Saying that without this bracelet the little girl's father is unable to use magic and stuck in a moral shell. Going on about how a single water flower wouldn't be able to heal him even if he tried.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, What kind of trouble has Mina gotten her self into this time around when she show up late for annual study session?


	64. Chapter 57

AN:  
Oh...god if i wasn't in such a bad mood when writing this then it would be better. Since i am always killing my main OC xaveir. Doesn't mean i'll admit that i am marry freaking sue...PEOPLE. S don't forgot to read and review!

* * *

First day of 2-week break was something everyone had been looking forward to since awaiting for school to end. Meant everyone could break apart and start to do what they had been planning to do. Just wouldn't happen right off since they're visitors have been checked over from foot to toe. Leaving him to be poked and probe by Sapphir and Dr. Marluixa before a possible discovery was made. He had a slight case of amnesia when it came to every other part of memory, and thought he was possibly figure of legend. He seemed harmless to rest of the Neo Sailors and older Keyblade Masters.

Giving him a place to live wasn't hard since Joseph already had a place picked out for him ahead of time. This temporary area in which this Kawk was to live would be second floor of Joseph's photography studio. It was located within the industrial distract of Crystal Tokyo within an old printing factory. Converted into a secured building that Joseph used for private photo shoots and client meetings. That was the first floor alone as the 2nd floor had worn furniture and barely covered windows. Only be used by Joseph in past before he got with Kairi and got mental help (meds and shrinks). Was now to be the living placed of some one Joseph was making a connection with.

"Here is your spare key;" Joseph hands Kawk one of his extra copies. "Need anything else?"

After being shown which doors he was allowed to enter and exit and what parts of building he had to stay out of. Along side where the local store and shops, bus stops, and off limit places within the studio. Joseph made sure Kawk knew what he was getting into after their tour around the neighborhood. Not like the person cared as he spun the key around on his pointer finger whistling. This somewhat didn't both Joseph when he decided to leave for appointment so Kawk could settled in.

Before he left Kawk asked him about aged, visible, liner scars upon his wrist that weren't covered over by gloves, or longer sleeves. That made Joseph openly speak about his cutter days of when he was his son's age. Relieving his emotional pain during his teen-age years had him digging into his wrists with knife. Ended with him getting into far worst things when his teen's years got worst.

"Lets just say it wasn't until I met Kairi I found my light." Joseph sighed.

Kawk just stared ay him before laughing about it since he some how found needed to process what was told to him. Left Joseph to finally decide to leave when his daughter's ringtone started to go off. Telling him if he should have left minutes ago if he was to make it to his desire location on time. Off he knew his place of business was going to be fine within this person's hands.

Not knowing that when this person walked through his new place of living he would end up in 2nd floor living room. Where he casted his eyes upon a framed picture of a little girl with pinned up green hair. She held a white rabbit stuff animal within her little arms as she had shining white teeth within her smile. It just when Kawk's eyes laid upon this child a feeling made his heart ached. It pulled at that missing piece that also made that missing piece of his headache in union.

"Who are you?"

"What are to me?"

"What are you important to me?"

Was one of many questions floating around in a half full mind and heart already doubtful about its existence.

* * *

Even with school over for short time and study sessions didn't need to take place at Hino Shrine any more. Didn't stop a Sailor Pow-Wow from taking place with confinements Percy's room. Each one of them dressed in their individual piece of clothing that showed more of their personalities. All sharing their plans on what they been wanting to do, possible internships or part-time jobs, pageants {mostly Mina}, or plain goof off.

"I AM HERE!" Mina made her self-known.

Appearing during what she calls fashionably late since she spent her whole morning at Crown Arcade by her self. Where she spent half of her own allowance on newest video games and one crane machine. Like always she ended up winning almost all the plushies within that very crane machine. Those prizes along with the ones she won from the video games she played with a smile on her face. Were all placed in red and white stripped, paper bag carrying the Crown Arcade logo, and carried off by her. Leaving the members of the Crown Arcade stunted at what she just did.

Not knowing she would end up walking by her self all the way to the steps of Hino Shrine in a cheery mood. Only to be stopped by the newest hired hand in caring for the Hino Shrine grounds. Guy wore standard garb for male workers who had these fairy tale prince's looks that made Mina stopped. Who gently greeted her as he went on sweeping the steps she would climb. She went up with each step she started to allow a small crush for that man to form in her heart. When she reached the top she greeted Axel before skipping toward living quarters of the Shrine. She made her way toward inside greeting Xavier's wolves and sleeping Moon cats within sitting room.

"She has to be high to be that happy." Laksha guessed.

"More like finding someone else new to love." Tsukasa yawned.

"Finally that sarcastic idiot will mean what heartbreak is all about." Thorn growled happily.

"Come on!" Coldfang kicked him.

Animals all started to bicker a small amount before each one of them were given a plushi that looked like them. After that shutting them up and saying some day she would own a white cat. Mina went toward familiar bedroom announcing she had bag loads of goodies to share with everyone.

"So bright." Aaron shields him self from Mina's over whelming attitude.

Fuu called his own brother hopeless and reminding him he needed to behave because of internship will be starting. Raine just threw her sitting pillow right at Aaron's head telling him to shut up. Everyone else was either tried to ignore Mina, thought she gone nuts or just would wait this out. To only watch Mina with a spring in her step land right near Kendra completely ignoring Percy.

"Who's the new hunk?" She meant the new guy she bumped into.

Kendra blinked a few times to process what Mina meant before her brother grumpy spoke of him. Saying how since their duties as second generation Champions of Justice were interfering with their Shine duties. Hiring an extra hand or two was needed until permanent help could be found.

"His name is Netgear and works for minim wage." Percy's words weren't filled with their usual spunk.

He would have gone on about this person and whom he even was if it wasn't for Mina screeching happily about it. Saying how the guy was like her dream hunk from her fantasy world in which she lived. Where she made eye contact with Percy she would end tightly grasping in vice-like grip. Making her say she would always love him and never trade him for some else better looking.

"That's right since I'm fine with Avatar." Kendra thought she should check them.

"We're fine here." Lex and Xavier were tightly holding hands.

"I am re-thinking my choice." Raine was beating Aaron with a pillow.

"I am not." Diamond had placed him self in Fuu's lap.

"Doesn't mean I am." Fuu couldn't straighten his legs out.

Maxi couldn't answer since he was being molested again by Archer's grabby hands as he tried to read. Akane was to busy text messaging and calling her father to even bother with what was going on. Edea was trying her hand at using the Shrine's kitchen for reheating sweets from Fallen Moon. Leaving her self to make another mistake like she had done within Fallen Moon's kitchen. An extra hand came in the form of Netgear asking if she needed it because of the stress emanating. This was where his natural good looks and sparkle in his eyes also charmed her. Like a dream she had re-heated everything with out putting thing on fire or burning the food.

Before she knew it she was holding one of the plates filled with the sweets with Netgear right behind her. He carried the other two plates that were already filled following right behind her in robotic matter. Not like it was going to bother her since she was some form of shock over this man. Not caring if they neared the opened door of Percy's bedroom where shouting match could be heard.

"Wait here..." Edea warned Netgear.

He didn't question her about why she wanted him to stay out the room since he had a plan fall through with. He watch Edea walks away from daying something about giving a single for him to follow. He ended up dropping the filled plates in each one of his hands as his appearance started change. Allowing him to freely use his ability over kenotic energy in the form of a restrain. That he would ended up using when he got close enough to Edea's backside in quiet matter. Binding her limbs and sealing over her lips with an invisible force she didn't see or sense coming.

Making her also drop the plate on the ground hard enough that it gained everyone attention in time. Since she was sent rolling through the door way by Netgear trying to mumble a warning. Not like she was successful when the tightly of her bonds became painful upon her bond limbs. This would have placed everyone on guard at the sight of altered Netgear at bedroom's doorway. Not saying a word as he looks upon each one from where he stood before taking action. That had him collecting the spent kenotic energy the teens had given off during their time here.

As an active restrains were placed on each teen to keep them from taking their Sailor or Keybearer form before him. Leaving Avatar into a system shut down for safety or he would be broken. Before barracking the door when the footsteps of the animals could be heard heading their way. Knowing he had to keep them out or his efforts wouldn't be for nothing after what he been through.

"This will be quick." He tried to sound serene.

Not like anyone could answer since each one of the teens had different kinds of restrains upon him or her. The Keybearers had only their wrists containing their bracelets blocked by an invisible force. Sailors were split apart and restrained differently. Each one of them was unable to move their own hands to grab for their Transformation Rods. So they wouldn't speak the phrases needed to trigger their Sailor forms an invisible binding was placed.

Meant Fuu was only one left with only his hands cuffed to sit in a corner with his mouth not bond. Giving him the advantage to take down or knock out a possible threat that deeply under estimated him. Since this time around he had yet another guardian planet based spell to be used.

"Thunder; Rumble in the heavens... Brandish your whip of light, ...and display to us your wrath!" He calmly chanted those words with the electrical energy from every outlet in the room started to gather. Right before him the Celestial symbol for Jupiter to form as it channeled the built up energy. Then discharged like an unstable crackle of lightening right at a still standing Netgear in rapid beam form.

When Netgear was hit head on by the bema it sent him flying into the very door he has just ended up blocking. Opening it up to the 4 animals that had been blocked out the whole time the teens were tied down. Now allowing them to crawl over Netgear's subconscious form to join the others. The Moon cats hurrying over to the Sailors using there limited magical abilities to free them. Leaving the wolves to tend to the Keybearers' bond wrists tearing away their bond.

"You have to tell me how you do that!" Raine sprung toward Fuu.

"Not now!" Laksha hissed at her.

Edea was the one that pointed out this was totally repeat of history that Maxi and Aaron agreed to that. Percy started bothering Mina that her latest crush turned out to a rouge toaster oven. Kendra was to busy trying to get Avatar to even answer her since he hadn't turned back on. Lex went straight toward Xavier when the wolves could remove the binding upon his wrist. Leaving everyone else to surrounded the back end of Tsukasa after taking their Sailor form.

"I think this one is to fried to be used or even salvaged!" Tsukasa could smell charred metal.

Thinking the kids needing to take their Sailor form was a waste since Fuu's one hit must have taken Netgear. Would quickly be put aside when Tsukasa's tail was grabby by what was left of Netgear's hand, and into the air male moon cat went. Before he would tossed a crossed the room in front of everyone. Would collided with Percy's framed pictures of Mina if Gloved hands didn't decide to catch him.

"Your alright now." New Super Sailor Venus revealed self to be cat's rescuer.

This got her a purring Tsukasa pleased he didn't up crashing into something made of metal and glass. He ended being held in one of her gloved hands so she express her feelings of disappointments toward Netgear.

"How dare you trick me with your good looks and then try to harm an innocent cat." Venus angrily announced to Netgear. " Honey Bride's Kiss." She ends up taking a kissing pose with her pointer finger in front of her lips forming a spinning sets of lips. She tosses out at Netgear followed by a her chain. Ended up wrapping around Netgear's damage form binding him like he done to her and her friends.

"We never liked you." New Super Sailor Mars and Saturn stepped up summoning their individual Sailors weapons. Tightly holding onto the center of her Chakrams Mars channeled her angry through them. Using a move she called Firestorm Flash in which she ignited a form of

individual flames on her Chakrams. Turning them into self moving spinning wheels ser a blaze under her control. Saturn took his Scythe into his hand swinging the blade of his Sailor Weapon to release a move called Slashing Screams. That created noise based sound waves that sounded like a dieing being. That ended up mixing with Mars flaming Chakrams moving toward a bond Netgear all in one.

The flames of Mars' Chakrams changed into a that of a black fire from Saturn's attack influencing its color as it moved toward Netgear's form. Where it would impact with much much to the surrounding area thanks to containment charm Blue Mage casted. That allowed Netgear to be smothering heap of his former self so area him went undamaged.

"How are we going to explain this one?"

Archer knew from experience that someone was going to come running VERY soon to check out what the loud noises were about. Knowing one of those people were going to be upset Axel just made him worry more for Kendra and Percy.

"This time around it wasn't your fault." Maxi got defensive.

This got him tightly embraced by Archer just needing to man handle him for saying something he knew was funny only to him. Leaving else to pick a mess and find a way to explained the hired hand was actually a bad guy after all

* * *

END!

onto the next chapter, will they sucessfully take out the threat that led to their new change? What is the relationship Kawk and the Green haired girl?


	65. Chapter 58

AN:

When writing this i heard on the net that their was a new Sailor Moon Anime coming out in spring of 2013...isn't that great y'all? On top of that the newest Kingdom Hearts video game is also being released. GOD! i was so excited from all that I forgot about posting this. So read and review!

* * *

Small, young girl with green hair in the questionable 'care' the rouge cyborg calling them selves heartless. Instead of keeping her since to lure or her father or mother didn't seem to be working. Ended up handing her over to white haired woman with Michiko's appearance as if she was ill. Who couldn't bring her self to even lay one of her gloved covered hands upon the child being given to her. She allowed her attending being a double buns and pony tailed blond girl in black attire. Who placed metal, entity shaped bracelet on little girl's wrist before taking her in vice-like grip. Not like the girl could complain about it with her being choked up by crying she was still doing.

"Stop crying."

Were the only words of comfort white woman called Chaton by Cyber in a digital voice told the child. Ended up getting his head chopped off by this Chaton swinging her opened fan in front of him. Leaving his headless body to drop to the ground before the three of them as his head flew. Through the air to only remanding cyborgs where it landed at their feet with loud thump.

"We're done with you and your... kind since you were originally created..."

Chaton couldn't bring her self to speak the name of New or Neo Sailors because of dislike she carried for them. Had her turning her back to the remanding cyborgs calling out to woman handling the girl. Giving her name of Shi as to hurry up since Chaton had appointments to keep. Didn't mean there were going to leave in one piece since Shi and the girl she was tugging behind her. Ended up being surrounded by the remanding cyborgs needing to take back their hostage.

"Due hurry up and be careful..." Chaton stopped in place once.

She kept her back to them the whole time knowing Shi was specially prepared her for time like this. Leaving Chaton to answer her ringing electric device when Shi released little girl's hand for a second.

"Mushi-mushi Robeto-san..." Were words Chaton used to greet someone she knew.

Fake mask of kindness she put on when greeting someone she met during her own IV treatments with in Saint Angel hospital. Seem so real to anyone easily deceived by the way she acted nicely into front of them. Since it was fooling the Ambassador of White Moon to point a bond of friendship was forming. Both started talking about showing up to some type festival with their children.

"Goody my girls are going to love this festival."

Chaton forced a smile on her polished while what was left of arm covered in reddish liquid flew by her head. Not like she noticed the crying of the little girl begging to be let go or at least to see her father. Chaton telling this Robeto-san she was listening to horror movie of some kind covered up all.

* * *

Instead of getting in trouble with their parents for handling Netgear like they did while within the confinements of Hino Shrine. They ended up taking what was remand of him to Avatar's place. After he was put back together and restored into proper working order to return to Hino Shrine. Where he was to back to work at functioning hired hand as copies of his memories would be shared. Its just the pieces they needed were either too corrupted, unreadable, deleted, or not there.

Leaving Netgear to return to his duty as the hired hand to Hino Shrine when no data can be salvaged. Redeeming him no longer a threat in Reks' eyes after personal visiting the repaired cyborg. Allowing the teens to once more enjoy their break with the thought in their minds that Netgear last of their troubles. Where they could start focusing their part-time summer jobs within the wall of Fallen Moon. Meant helping out during their 1st few days of their break for historic district festival.

"I thought we would have to wear those..." Archer got shivers.

Maxi calmly stated that being dressed up, as peacock wasn't always pleasing to eyes of possible costumers. This got him grabbed around the waist by Archer quickly pulling against his chest as manhandling began. That everyone either watched or were disinterested and to busy giving away samples. All wearing plain waiting uniforms that all insisted to wear if they were working part-time. Once more the wolves were stuck wearing crafted and painted signs advertising the shop. Where they were being walked from corner to corner of the block on the shop was located.

Both were strapped to re-track-able leashes held on to by Lex with Xavier by his side holding onto his arm. Now and then a few people asking about the shop, other attractions, or them in general stopped them. Out of three of them it was third reason that got them the most attention. All because of Xavier's hair coloring and cut similar to one Maxi currently had.

"This is why I had it black." Xavier tucked collar of his sweater up.

"I like blond you better the black you." Lex pulled collar of sweater down.

"...But Percy called me...Maxi clone, AGAIN!" Xavier sighed.

Lex ended pulling out his new Ipone from the back of his pants' pocket opening it screen to its text message. Where he typed something before sending it off to a few numbers of members in the gang. Before he placed the electric device back within the pocket it came assuring Xavier. Percy's smart mouth was being handled or punishment by all the girls and his aunts.

"You done?" Lex confidently asked.

Before Xavier could say something about what Lex did a sickly aura ended up approaching him asking about the wolves. When his eyes looked up to a woman on death's door if Michiko was ever stricken with illness. Finding the words to tell this woman the wolves weren't of domestic breed of animal found on Earth, but instead were astral species. Making it hard for Xavier to exactly explain what they were.

"Must be Siberian Husky/Wild Wolf mix, right?" She asked with curious expression.

Lex's grip on Xavier tightens when his ability to read Earthly vibrations gave his a sense about woman before them. She was coming off with nice face that covered a dark side driving her sick form. Hint was taken by Xavier and the wolves that they're was something wrong with the woman. Excuse they ended up using to get away from her came in the form of Laksha rubbing against woman's leg. Tsukasa sat on the other side of her leg purring as best he could while looking up at her.

Before you knew it the woman backed away form the cats using the excuse she had an allergy to small animals. Had her covering her mouth with the laced handkerchief when she started coughing. Backing away from the cats after inhaling their dander through her nose when they appeared. Using the excuse she was an allergy to small animals from domestic cats to small feral creatures. As she completely turned away from them still hardly coughing that started to sound hollow.

"Tell me that wasn't weird." Laksha looked behind her.

"More like disturbing." Tsukasa got chills.

Watching the woman walk something all of them just couldn't get out of their minds and natural distraction. From what was happening in front of a booth just outside the entrance / exit way to Fallen Moon. Since four girls in their teens with different hair colors and styles that told them apart. They even were the same school issued uniform for girls who attend private academy called Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Who were interested in different aspects of the booth Fallen Moon had.

Blue haired girl with shoulder length hair calling her self-Samusa hanging around familiar blonde woman. Openly asking for the woman's autograph being she was Prima Ballerina seemed right. A girl with tightly braided black hair introduced her self as Ren'ai to Kendra and Percy. Saying she was honored to meet fellow shrine keepers like her self since she was from Hikawa Temple. Another with long blond hair held in place by red band was named Shi just stared. At the table of wrapped sweets and pastries before settling for multi berry flavored poki. Last of them was shy brunet named Kaminiari staring right at inter acting Archer ad Maxi. Got her teased by the others girls within her own group with them saying she wanted to be apart of that.

"Sorry girls, but I don't share and only into 3-somes if brain pick the right partner." Archer had heard the girls' teases.

This got him winked at from Shi and Samusa as Ren'ai tried to convince Kaminiari to buy something. Girl ended up choosing were pre-package ice balls in the shape of triangles with colored stripped. When she asked who baked these she was pointed toward Archer and Maxi once more. Revealing the pair had spent the better part of the yesterday within kitchen area of Smith apartment cooking. It was the one of few times Archer kept his hands to him self instead of having the all over Maxi.

"Seems she likes us." Archer whispered into Maxi ear.

Once more Maxi wasn't able to speak with Archer's hands running all over his clothed body like this. Leaving him to occupied on how to get Archer to stop to answer the comments Archer made. Didn't mean he wasn't listening to what was being exchanged verbally Archer and girls before them. The 3-some idea was something Archer had to correct Archer on since he NEVER shared his things. All because some girl couldn't stop staring at the way Archer molested his form. Wasn't annoying enough about this girl she ended up buying one of their pre-package rice balls. He was going to keep the fact the rice balls a ground fish paste filing in their middle to him self.

"You girls do know its summer break, right?" Aaron had to ask.

The girls ended up shutting him up when the brought up they all were in summer school at their own school. Since class just gave out for three of them just hours ago and decide to check this festival out. Revealing their school was located just blocks away encased in a giant iron rod gate/fence. Where structures or buildings that made up the school looked like places of worships or mini-churches.

"Well we're be going." Ren'ai paid for a canvas bag full of mini-fruit pies.

Kaminiari had to be directed by Samusa away from the table that made up the booth before knocking it over. Leaving Shi to stare at everyone as she started to munch on poki she just bought.

"Shouldn't a King is on his throne?"

She had noticed Reks holding his daughter standing beside Hope checking out artwork in Fallen Moon's display window. Her comment seemed to gain Reks' attention since it had vemon like quality. The gleam in her own eyes hid the darkness that was allowing her sickly body to move. Didn't hide the hatred and dislike she seem to carried toward one-person staring back at her.

"Nothing wrong with being among the people." Reks tried to sound calm.

"Seems lazy to me." She wasn't backing down.

"No, more like being apart of community."

"Still!"

Tension alone between the two of them was something you could slice into with a butcher's knife. Would have bee interpreted by Both Percy and Aaron if both weren't forces to be quieted by Michiko. Leaving everyone else to stare at the two of him or her verbally bicker about what seemed like nothingness. Soon came to an end because Akane made her self-known after returning from Joseph's studio. Behind her was Kawk curiously watching the talk of off take place before him. Not like he cared about what was happening to further escalate since he brought his fingers to his lips, and blew.

Out his lips was loud of enough whistles that everyone and the ones fighting had to cover their ears, or look at him. If that wasn't attention getting it had to be the rectangular, medium-size, black box he carried. It looked slightly worn and latch keeping it locked had been replaced a few times. Didn't mean the item or objects inside weren't special if he didn't decide t bring them.

"Have you ever heard of manners?" Chaton aimed her question at Kawk.

This got her told off by Kawk to leave if she wasn't going to be nice to them all or even buy anything. Not like she was going to confront him since her coughing just got worst when stress piled on. All she could do was leave with expression of hidden satisfaction before walking away like nothing happened.

"Did we miss something?" Akane practically screamed at everyone.

Her unbridle angry alone made all not want to say a word of what had happen because of her drama queen like traits. Since they already get enough of that from Mina deciding to hold off seemed good enough.

"I would like to give this to you for your trust." Kawk handed Reks the box.

Xion being the grabby little thing she was reached for what her father was just handed so she could place with it. Hope tried to get her little fingers to not knock the item from her father's hand. Didn't stop her from some how opening the box in the first place revealing a winged compact.

"It's a locket I was able to make from raw materials thanks to Mr. Yaragi supplying them." Kawk explained its design.

Gold crescent moon facing up on bottom of white, winged, red heart with loop on the top that brought smile to Reks. He ended up picking the items up from its valiant cushion so he could hold it up his brooch. Xion happily giggled when she look upon her father's brooch to locket he held.

"Shiny!" She watched them both sparkle in the sun light.

"Yes it is, isn't it." Hope took her from Reks' arms.

As she switched arms her never left the sight of the locket even once that would end up as her own. Since Reks thought this single item was able to make his daughter smile she should have it. Back in the box it went while the box was handed off to nanny Setsuna, who placed it in pocket of her sweater. Before she returned to attention to a sleepy Mizuki standing beside her tired out already. The poor thing was worn out form all the kiddy rides he rode with Xion just hours ago.

"Here we'll take him." Michiko offered.

As Mizuki was handed to his adopted mother by nanny Setsuna Kawk watched as if this was filimar to him. Then a blurry series of images like a picture movie started to flash within his mind repeatedly. Unnamed location was corridor open to out flower garden made of white and blue flowers. Was where a blond man dressed military formal colored antique white and pale gold walked. At a slow pace because a classically dressed, green hair, little girl beside him to keep up with him. She said something about mother wanting something from where ever they were visiting. Her smile alone placed and smile on this blond man's own face when he heard those girl's words.

That came to an ended when woman in white calling him her beloved made an appearance in his memory. Hair as white as newly fallen snows upon the ground with of purest silk freshly spun of loom. Her lips alone were richest red coloring from the surface of a newly picked scarlet rose. She had the fiercest eyes that carried a hint of innocence colored after clear blue sky. As her smile alone could light up the darkest of area and made pearl green with envy or even jealously. All making up young full face untouched by age with Palest skin as dim raising sun from east.

"Are you all right?"

Was all that was said to him from concerned lips of Kendra and Edea noticing he been in slight trance. He had a hard time shaking him self from it since the woman alone meant something to him. Since he found him self lifting one his hands up to his chest where the thumping of his heart was. This all happen as a subconscious reaction he couldn't figure outs at this moment.

"I think his a stroke."

"...Or possibly a heartache."

Percy and Aaron's answers after they had pried them selves from Mina's and Raine are punishing grips. When everyone looked to Fuu for silence the both of them with some type of transformation spell. What they got was he trying to get Diamond to not snack of wrapped sweets for sale. Leaving Kenda to handle her brother by throwing a few day old beagles right on his head. Aaron was left to be handled by the rest of the girls after Fuu was still stuck settling Diamond down. Ended with him getting help from Reks with news both their parents coming bye later. That got everyone else remembered that they're parents were coming much later to check out this festival.

When first of their visitors being Yukio pushing a stroller with pink haired baby and Reno arrived. Excitement filled the air at the sight of baby girl that brought Yukio and Reo together among the girls. This was where Xion insisted on meeting the girl as Mizuki just to go to bed.

* * *

Archer was getting the cold shoulder from Maxi while they were 2nd floors of Fallen Moon. Taking over Avatar's shift since he was needed at the Hino Shrine to help Netgear out. Leaving Archer to be stuck at the front desk to handle customers while Maxi handled the shelving. Neither one of them hadn't said anything to other since they had came up here to work. This was getting on Archer's nervous since Maxi wasn't acting him the bratty, possessive self.

"Its not like I meant we have actual threesome with her." Archer yelled out, "Heck I rather see if..."

He was cut off when a small stack of books were dropped onto the desk loud enough to silence him by Maxi. Making head on eye contact with Archer that sent chills down guy's spine in tingling matter. One of the books that caught Archer's eyes was completely yellow titled Communication for Idiots. The one that really peaked his interest were a few under that one that had more ridiculous names. All about couple compromising, sexual monogamy, and others that had Archer staring .

"Really...?" Archer wasn't pleased.

"Just TRY it...since who knows..." Maxi was hesitate as he spoke, "YOU might LEARN something."

On turn of his heel Maxi returned to sorting and shelving books so Archer could enjoy his new reading material. Knowing the guy wasn't going to be allowed to have a special sleep over any time soon.

* * *

END!

On to the next chatper, Seems Kawk is slowly regainign pieces of a memory that either belong to him or some else with his face. What is the fate of cyborgs falling at the hands of the two woman of powerful orgins still unknown to Sailors.


	66. Chapter 59

AN:

This is something i forgot to add after writing just weeks ago around the time my beagle of 11 years died of old age over night. It still hurts thinking about how he passed since i thought he had a few more good years in him since he seemed oaky. Will read and review when you guys are done.

* * *

Being integrated into the Moon Palace's computer system renewed Motherbaord's purpose as parental unit to other cyborgs. From salvaging ruined programs that had been around during original Silver Millennium. While repairing or securing files that were of some importance her artificial heart filled with sorrow. Making her remember the true purpose behind why she was built in the first place. As parental unit of known cyborgs she was linked to them through something call data stream.

She would end up re-igniting to find a horrifying series of images related to death sent to her from off line cyborgs. Last things any of them saw was a blond haired girl matching Sakura's appearance slashing them apart. Recordings of their limbs being cut from their re-enforced sockets fried her circuits. Making her send a message to Avatar to see if these video clips were true. After sending him that she sat back in some chair she was sitting in and saline based solution seeped from her tear ducts.

"Why did you pick that path Cyber?"

Were the words she asked her self when his image appeared on one of the multi screens she was wireless connecting too. Making her recall THAT day she personally witness the rebellion rouge cyborgs. Using a name of creatures devoid of emotion that were embodiment of darkness.

"At least you can find peace now..."

She sighed catching teardrops that started to turn into crystals after they had rolled down her cheeks. She ended up placing into a bowl that was already filled with crystallized shaped tears. Reminding her that she was far from what she use to be like the person she got done contacting. Said person had been in the middle of helping a newly converted cyborg with chores he once did. To only receive a message that would led them to something from an out of a horror movie.

Both weren't alone since Netgear was still wasn't allowed to be alone even with Avatar around him. People that ended up coming with them were Kendra, Fuu with Diamond tagging along and Akane for photography. After pushing a dented in door out of the way a view from nightmare nobody wanted. Before their eyes looked upon all the smeared blood all over the walls, floors and ceilings' rafters. Disembodied torsos and their limbs were located further back within the room and were out of sight. Only thing they could see clearly were familiar artificial hearts used within the cyborgs. All perfectly lined up in middle of the room circled around a severely scratched up floor.

"I can't..." Kendra covered her mouth.

Sight was something she couldn't bring her self to stomach even after she been through as a Sailor. Meant she had to be taken outside by Diamond the area so she could empty her stomach because of the sight. Leaving Avatar to request Akane take pictures of this before calling in to report this. Netgear system's had frozen over to the point he could only function on basic human level. Fuu was the actual one that swallowed his disgust to actually enter the room to view everything.

He wouldn't comprise the scene with his own footsteps as he walked toward the way hearts were lined up. He created a path of tiles within the air so he could walk upon them to get a bird's eye view. When he got high enough his eyes laid upon the message the scratches had seemed to form. Led to Akane needing to climb the same path Fuu had formed to view what he saw through her viewfinder.

* * *

Mina thought that her being able to tell Kendra, Percy, Mina, Edea, and Archer about joining a battle of bands was good idea. Since at the time she had signed the six of them up for that summer program. Allowed students from the Neo Tenchi's music department to form musical groups to perform. During a festival on Neo Tenchi's grounds to celebrate up coming school year. Didn't end up being announced like she like as she placed the flyer about the festival back in her pocket.

If wasn't for bored Archer noticing the wrinkled piece of paper within her hand decided to play keep away. By snatching that paper from her hands without tearing out since it he had years of practice. After playing this type of game with Akane when they were children when he took her keychain form her. This time he had read and run while avoiding being tackled by Mina to the ground. Within an enclosed space being 1st floor of Fallen Moon that gave the customers a show.

"Hey guys I think Mistress blonde here entered a few of us into our school's battle of the bands!" Archer waved the flyer in the air.

As he shook that paper around the eyes of only those who could make it to this Sailor Pow-Wow. Quickly took the information that was on the flyer while figuring out what Mina got them in time. Didn't seem to agree with Percy as Edea thought it would be refreshing to play with a group. Left Kendra to share her option if she hadn't decided to check out something with avatar and the others. Making her also lucky she didn't have to watch Mina try to catch Archer while running around him.

Both were running around tables filled with food that people in the filled chairs ate while watching them. Way Archer weaved his way away form Mina's ever repeatedly advanced toward his form. Each time she came near enough to grab him or snatch her only flyer back it failed by an inch. Making her dislike how well Archer was good at getting away from her thanks to his Keybearer training, and years of being chased by his sister. That came to an end with Mina tripping over a spilled smoothie. Had Archer turning around quickly to catch her within his own arms. Ended with him instead being knocked over by Mina to the point he went tumbling with her. On to the floor in a comprising position for the two of them with hands places they shouldn't be, and clothes area of their lower body touching.

"I say you're near a 32C or B." Archer stared toward Mina's cleavage.

"Um..." Mina turned a new shade of red.

Percy practically yelled at the both of them as Edea recorded everything on her Iphone as evidence. Before Archer could actually learn what Mina's actual bra size was with squeeze of the fleshy orbs before him. Had Mina scrabbling off his clothed body taking her flyer with her while calling him a perv. He agrees with, as he lay they're asking what her favorite part of him was her favorite. Wouldn't get far when he ended up answering his own Iphone that had Maxi's blinking on the screen. As he had his started a conversation about where he was leaving Mina so handle Percy.

Who she shut up with her pointer finger pressed to his lips and putting on her best pouty face. That soften the angry that Percy had carried toward the little scene had witnessed just minutes ago. Allowing her to leave him standing like a love stuck fool so she could approach Edea in her own way. Making sure to place the already wrinkled up flyer before the brunette before asking her questions.

"Can you play the electric violin?" Mina kindly spoke.

"Hai!" Edea sounded excited.

"Skilled enough for a group performance?" Mina knew Edea was use to performing alone.

"Hai!" Edea repeated her words.

Not like Mina had to go on about anything else since the band name alone didn't bother Edea like she thought it would. Just meant she had to check with two others guys and text message Kendra later. Talking about guys Percy was too mellow to even speak too that left one on the floor. This one was Archer finishing up his phone called with Maxi as he got up from the floor in slow matter. After hanging up and making a way toward entrance / exit way of the shop he was stopped by Mina, and asked series of questions.

One of them being the if the name that he seemed to like and even has suggestions on making it REALLY interesting. Not like Mina cared since she had to make him calm down with a threat to kick in his man hood. Moving on to a question that revealed he was able to play 2 very different musical instruments. Something he picked up while in reform school during that whole year of his life.

"You know... unlike the lot of you," He disliked admitting his weakness. "...But I am not as well versed with either of the instruments I can play."

"Well don't you practice at least?" Mina would offer to help.

Talking about what free time he had with the on-line and cram classes he been taking to get his GED. Between rekindling his existing relationships with Maxi and his own family when he wasn't busy with Keybearer duties. He could be found in the darkness of his room sitting on his bed playing with bass guitar, or set of drumsticks.

"Good and don't worry nobody else, but us know you got rhythm." Mina winked at him.

Way she reacted toward him when it came to his known hidden talent made him thinks of one person. Out his phone came so he could sort through his contact list looking for a phone number of certain someone. He found that someone who he would end up dialing and waiting for an answer. That said person's voice came over his receiver saying she and the others got something for them. Wouldn't get a kind greeting from the person calling her because of what he had to say.

"YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU?" Archer yelled at her.

If that didn't scary his sister then it was he using a string of curse and cuss words that made Percy blush. Only answer he got from her was another person's voice telling him this phone call was over. Before a dial tone ended up being followed with out Akane telling this woman to back off. That gave Archer an upsetting feeling within his own gut had him turning to everyone else.

"We in trouble?" Percy whispered to Mina.

Edea had been the one who got the hint something went wrong since she noticed what Archer was clenching with his other hand. She was the one that offered to ride them where they would need to go. That was something Mina would end up agreeing to as she towed Percy right behind her. Archer was the one that had to be eased toward the direction they were walking toward.

* * *

Shi knew returning to the run down building after ripping apart the what was left of the rouge cyborgs was bad idea. Since she found a few children poking around the mess she had left in her wake. Didn't mean she wanted to leave after remembering meeting them when in her civilian form. Way she saw each one of them acting like there was nothing wrong just made her want to put on a show. Meaning she ended up presenting her self by sneaking close enough to catch them off guard. First to witness her manipulation over the air currents was Akane talking to her brother the phone. Instead of hanging up on Archer like she wanted she ended up being interrupted by Shi. Who removed the phone from her hand to speak to who ever Akane was talking too. Before crushing the phone with a min-cyclone before all there eyes as she introduced her self.

"You may call me Shi the Earth and Wind Master." She swayed her hair.

Akane would have done someone thing if wasn't for the fact she was being held high above everyone's head. By cascade cyclone of wind that kept her movements isolated so she couldn't' transform. Giving Shi the chance to warn her and her friends about her trying to get free from her prison of wind. By demonstrating a little to well on one of Akane's wrist where a bracelet had been. Where the multi colored piece of jewelry that held Akane's key chain was slashed off. By a stray wind current left a bloody gash that would bleed precisely as Shi took hold of the bracelet.

While the camera that Akane held and was using to take pictures of the scene

fell from her grip. Falling to the blood stained ground that her feet were once on shattering into pieces before everyone's eyes.

"You twisted witch!" Diamond witnessed what Shi had done.

Before he could take on his Sailor form to get back at Shi or at least release Akane so he wound could be treated. As angered Kendra was held back by Avatar forgetting she was not match for Shi as a citizen. She went to say how that camera was just given to Akane as a gift from her father. Failed when same air current that harmed Akane's wrist made its way toward Diamond and Kendra. Ended when a star shaped barrier appeared before the both of that barely protected them. Since the barrier's surface ended up being scratched revealing how sharp the wind current was.

"Razor wind." Was Fuu's guess.

Got him a loud yes from Shi in heightens form of excitement displeased with him defending Diamond. Not like she cared about Kendra she would end up labeling an angry driven loudmouth. Before wanting to bash Diamond's relation to White Moon Royal family is what sickens her. How she and the sickly woman she served if wasn't for Fuu circulating the rotation of the star shaped barrier. Reversing the barrier to defensive to offensive spell as a form of distraction to buy time. Allowing his angry to fuel what he was about to do as he took on his Blue Mage form.

"Hurry and transform." Was his only warning to Diamond and Kendra. "Avatars...do something!" Then he ended up focusing his full attention toward approaching Shi calling fourth the name of his spell. Crimson Lightning were the words that came straight from lips as he gathered lightning energy that takes the form of ruby colored balls. Within the center of damaged barrier's star before being flung at Shi. Who barely allowed the colored balls of lightening to touch main part of her own body.

During her minor electrocution her prison of wind surrounding around Akane weaken enough to free her. To the ground she would fall unconscious from pain inflicted on her wrist and blood lost to save her self. Leaving Avatar to put him self in line of fire in order to catch her bridal style. Allowing over loading damage to his still recovering body as he adjusted his hold on Akane's body. Just when he turned to walk away his motor functions were the first to give out. Leaving him to crush to his knees not once dropping Akane from his grip ignoring his system crash alarms.

To only be hauled back to his feet by gloved arms belonging to New Super Sailor Saturn and Keybearer Archer. He couldn't get to his feet fast enough refusing to release Akane's form to her own brother. Left Saturn to move them both as he turned toward very woman who harmed his sister.

"Another one," Shi tried to not smile. "What does your parents ..."

She was silenced when New Super Sailor Mars, Neptune, Venus, and Pluto all announced her individual moves. Mars went with her Aku-Ryo-Tai- San filled with fiery blaze from her angry. Neptune used her Water Tornado surging forth floor waters that held a maddening pace. Venus went with her Rolling Heart Vibration move filled with her strongest vibes of love. Pluto was the last using his Deadly Scream move aimed right for Shi's chest were he heart beats. Using a merging charm Blue Mage combine all their moves for more effective damage upon Shi.

Saturn was unable to join in since he was stuck sitting Avatar down while prying Akane from his arms. Even the shaking of her body from the exchange of one set of arms to another didn't wake her. Where she was placed on the ground beside them both that Archer watched while confronting Shi. Unable to contain his own angry any longer he harshly took hold of one of Shi's hands. Forcedly opening it so he could take back his sister's keychain making direct eye contact with her.

"Go rot in afterlife." Were his last words to her.

"Kiss your mom with that mouth!" She teased him.

Had him turning his back to her as the massive attack ended up by passing him to swallow her completely. Where he made his way off to side some where safe toward a complaining Saturn. Who had guided Avatar with Akane out of the line of fire before someone could tend to them. Leaving him to inform Archer about something he already knew about as reached out toward her. Placing her Keychain in her unharmed hand before ripping the cuff of his Keybearer outfit. That he would use as bandage wrapping upon his sister's wounded wrist tightly bonding it.

Going unaware of the change in air pressure within the surrounding area that started to circulate toward Shi. Swirling around what would have been her damaged form if it weren't for weak wind barrier. Got stronger by forming an orb shaped barrier around her slowly healing the damage on her body, and grew in size. To the point a semi-conscious Avatar noticed the air levels started to dropped. Who would have said something in form of a warning if his vocal chords were frozen. Leaving him to feel his body shut down for repairs as he looked to Shi's fading image.

"Lets end this since I only came here for souvenir of slaying these...heartless dolls!" Shi slowly lifts one of her hands from her side. Had her drawing out a familiar air current with its sharpen edge to it. "So tough picking someone."

She end up flipping her wrist aiming right for the neck of a barely breathing Pluto if Blue Mage hadn't done something. Using the last of his own breath he spoke the words Meven Aweg to create a dome of energy around Shi. Upon the last bit air within his own lungs he activated the 2nd part of the spell. Had Shi being re-located away from them so the air supply could start flowing one more. It just when it actually did recalculate back into the area it become a huge blow back. Kicked up dust and dirt to the point a massive cloud that made it hard for them to see each other formed. Spread out through the building to the point it poured out of the all of the openings. Ended up spilling out into the surrounding area that ended up being caught up in a rushing breeze.

Being able to participate in boot camp for team related sports during the summer break was welcomed by a Los Crosse team. The new members were being put through training for the up coming season by senior members. Meant one of the dorms were going to be temporarily occupied by chosen members. Leaving the multi purpose sport field and in-door dome were being used thoroughly. Since at the moment a Co-Captain was supervising goal drills before lunch started. Before he corrected someone on how to properly grip their La Crosse handle to their net.

To only be stilled by a light breeze brushing the edge of his face just enough to trigger his ability. Vibrations the wind cared didn't seem right with him since the passing breeze sent up pleasant shivers up his spine. Made his dig his feet into the ground, clenched his fists, and swallow hard. Before announcing that drills were over allowing the guys to leave early before turning around. Heading straight for the sidelines were a certain blonde looking over messages on his phone's screen.

"Please tell me what were reading isn't what I think it is?" Thorn been reading over Xavier shoulder.

Coldfang was the one that had to bite his tail in order to get him to move when Lex made his way toward them. After removing them selves from the metal benches Lex ended up sitting upon. Asking with much interest if any of those messages Xavier was looking over was about just rattled his core.

"Would you believe me..." Xavier looked up.

* * *

A report that was presented to Reks about what happen was prepared by Avatar his gathered data. The person who actually handed it over to the young king during last meal of the day for him and his family. Done by one the Palace Guards since Avatar needed to repair his damage body after what been through. It just handing over the Ipad that contained everything that was the hard part. Since the room the Palace Guard entered was where a occupied dinner table was found. Hope and Reks sat on opposite side of the table with Xion sitting in the middle of them.

As the black haired princess was encouraged to stop playing with her food y Hope just wanting to her eat. Reks was in middle of looking over his schedule for the next day while barely touching him filled plate. Down went his small notebook filled with the planned events he would be doing. so he could get up from his seat and ask the ask the guard for what he had within his hand. Fighting back their own shyness so he could hand over the item before exiting the room.

"I really don't like when they do that." Hope got Xion to stop playing with food.

"Want to play." Xion started to tear up.

Not like Hope's attempt to get her stop completely took place making his wish the nanny didn't have the night off. He was stuck with handling a whiny Xion as Reks looked over the Ipad. What the young king read was something that sent him straight to the only phone line with in the room.

* * *

END

On ot the next chapter, seems the after math of this new foe makes them self know to all as Akane start her own healing process. To only go unaware another girl with elemental gift makes her self known to Xaveir and a few others.


	67. Chapter 60

AN:

sorry to make so short but allot has happen around here that has dragged me to lowest of lows when it comes to my own emotions. So i promise to make the next few chapters longer then this one when i start to feel better emotional. So read and review!

* * *

Blue Mage mended Trama done to Akane's body before she was taken over to Saint Angel Heart hospital. Her parents ended up canceling what ever they were going to met their children their. Leaving her injured hand to be sewn up with a few stitches by Dr. Marluixa him self. While Archer was left to tell what happen to her in detail to their parents with help from anyone who was there. This time around he wasn't blamed for the harm that had been brought to Akane. Even the pictures recovered from the shattered camera were shown at what they were. Giving Joseph and Kairi a chance to split apart to assess this problem from different point of views.

So Kairi took the professional stand since sight and message in the pictures as Joseph took the personal stand by visiting with Akane. After her hand was bandaged and other parts of her treated by the doctor. When she came face to face with her father she broke down and started to cry. Leaving him to using the lip of his long sleeve to wipe away each tear that fell from her eyes.

"I remember the 1st day of your keyblade training that you cried like this," Joseph recalled the memory. "It was from when your brother called you butthead because your mother wouldn't allow him to participate."

That memory alone made her smile since it was the day began what made her a Keybearer today. It was also what started Archer's rebel streak since it was around the time they were just toddlers. Not like her trip to memory lane would last because of what her redden eyes looked upon. Faded scar marks lay tucked under soaked sleeve she had her cheek pressed up against. Some were liner in a horizontal or vertical direction located near the wrist area.

"They don't hurt anymore since I've..."

Joseph was able to cut off when ruffling of separator curtain told him someone was listening on them. Not like he had to guess since the outlines through thin fabric that made up curtain told him who it was. Being his son playing grab ass with flustered Maxi unable to fight off his advances.

"I'm not ready for the hell spawn that comes from YOUR loins." Joseph commented on ewhat Archer was doing.

"Be happy you didn't catch him making out with Maxi when you leave in charge of your studio." Akane rolled her eyes.

Joseph asked for her to go on about the new information since she was in talkative mood after the anesthesia kicked in. Not like she could go on how Archer started using the dark room for sensual matter. If the curtain being drawn by her brother requesting she shut up didn't cut her off. Archer's body blocked any sight of Maxi mainly since he was completely behind him. Leaving Joseph to use his imagination when it came to the boy as he eyed his son.

"Be glad I didn't have a camera with me." Joseph just stared.

Ended up deflating Archer's mood for Maxi, who admitted his parents were still getting use to him even being Archer. Not like they were very excited about the two of them rekindling their relationship. Didn't mean they were worried about him since Maxi could handle him self when it came to Archer. On top of that Akane, Lex and everybody else were always around to put him in line. Just at the moment Akane wasn't acting like herself thanks to the sedative she given for her hand. Since she found her self-blabbing about almost everything that was told to her.

Had Joseph deciding that Archer should talk his hand on activity with Maxi outside the exam room. By escorting the two boys outside the room where they came face to face with each one of their friends. Where Archer was warned to keep his hands to him self until he leave the hospital grounds.

"See we're not the only horn dogs." Aaron faced everyone.

"...and we lost the bet." Percy reminds him.

"Pay up." Mina reached out to them.

"You're not helping the situation." Kendra wasn't up for it.

"Doesn't mean anything if they don't pay up." Raine agreed with Mina.

"Still not helping." Edea knew the bet was stupid.

"Why not?" Fuu tried to find logic, "They made the bet."

"On when his dad would bust Archer." Diamond couldn't help but laugh.

Diamond agreed with Fuu by trying to keep him self from laughing, as Lex was the one that asked about Akane. This was something Maxi was willing to share leaving out how Archer pulled him into a corner, and tried to have his way with him. Archer couldn't notice that Xavier wasn't around or near Lex's side. Being the type of guy he was Archer stopped Maxi mid-sentence and asked where Blondie was. Aaron and Percy had to keep quiet all the girls about Archer's name for Xavier. As Lex told him that Xavier could be found on second floor with his wolves doing some program.

"It called Healing Paws and has dog owners taking them dogs around area of local hospitals to visit sick patients," Lex explained. "It works on the logic that seeing the animals would cheer the people up some how."

The smile on Lex's lips assured everyone that Xavier most is enjoying what he was doing as Percy and Aaron snickered. They would have started joking about how friendly Xavier and his wolves were being. Even asked Archer to join in if it wasn't for Mina springing into action with a familiar flyer and news.

"The Black Butterflies are performing and al of you have to show up."

Were her words before she revealed that Kendra, Percy, Edea and her self weren't the only musical talented. Had her waving her around fingers between Archer and Maxi in the air right in slow matter. Everyone watched like they were waiting for an answer before stopping just in front of Archer. Yelling YOU as loud as she could with her pointer fingers pointing right at him like he done something wrong.

"WE KNEW IT!" Percy and Aaron acted liked they knew something.

"I am going to kill my sister for telling her." Archer mumbled.

He was stopped by Maxi reminding him that beheading his own sister wasn't the wisest form of actions to shut her up. Knowing this action alone would mar him as a dark Keybearer and even get his placed in lock down, or even banished. Leaving Archer cool down and think about how to confront his sister.

Leaving everybody else to either star or Archer for the newest discovery about him or stare at the flyer. Since nobody wanted to put up with Archer and what would follow thanks to past experience. Choosing to look over the flyer that still clenched tightly within her hand the whole time she moved around. Where the band name that was chosen stood out in between many others.

"I want everyone to show up in his or her yukaia the day this happens." Mina happily screeched.

Not like anyone was going to disagree with her since her form of persuasion was repeated harassment from her end. What would come afterward was something nobody but Akane or Kendra could recall. All ended up just either nodding his heads, mumbling some type of reply, or needed to think it over.

Leaving some to think how this would smooth over with one person of their gang not informed about this. Picking out who was going to break Mina's announcement to him and his wolves wasn't hard. Maxi volunteered him self with Edea wanting to tag along since both were feeling smothered. Archer was getting too handy and Edea couldn't take the stare that Raine started giving her. Off both went telling all they would meet up with rest later after their found Xavier and these wolves.

* * *

"They look like a cute pair." Samusa couldn't help admire Coldfang and Thorn.

Xavier tried not to laugh at what her comment implied about his wolves being a breeding couple. Not like either of the wolves cared about what was being said about them as they lay there. Allowing this bed ridden girl with shoulder length blue hair in her teenage years speak to their master. Unable to read to her as tainted being approached by Choas or some one with pure spirit.

"They aren't a mating pair." Xavier spoke through his laugher.

"Doesn't mean they could make a cute puppy." She imaged it.

Xavier forcedly calmed him self-down before he made his sides hurt just plain laughing to hard. Trying to explain in all his years of owning them has he never eavesdropped or heard from them wanting to start litter. That left to get Samusa going on her own giggle fit that ended before it started.

Revealing the reason why Xavier was in her private room after making his own rounds just hours ago with his wolves. He had found out she was checked in the day he and the gang had met her and her own batch of friends. Since then she hadn't been visited by anyone from her parents or even her friends. Left him to wait until his visits were done so he could have a prolong visit with her.

"Why you in here if you don't mind me asking?" Xavier asked.

Made the girl quietly sigh not wanting to explain her fragile body always got so weak during summer or spring seasons. When either of those two seasons shows up her body becomes fragile as glass. Making her place her self in the safety of a medical center or hospital until she can get healthy. Leaving her to being visited by nurses and her assigned doctor during all times of the day. Who liked this unexpected change in the usual life she comes to adjust too.

"You sound like male version of someone I know." Xavier thought of Maxi.

"He the reason your here?" She asked hopeful she could meet him.

"No I'm actually here with my friends someone we know got hurt." He meant Akane.

Made Samusa stop-speaking altogether before her eyes finally liked to what hung on his wrist. Upon the links of Xavier's new bracelet from Lex made of silvery metal mixture. Were the key chains she was informed gave the person before her a rare ability he and other had. As she recalled what Shi faced before she checked into this place. Details alone of how Shi played with them with them all that never sat right with her like now. To only have her mood further rattled when to faces eh didn't want to see show.

"Friends of yours?" Her tone of voice turned cold.

Maxi was one that introduced him self and Edea in his usual matter while at the girl the whole time. Edea just kneeled down to pet both the wolves on their heads asking what they been up to. Xavier the one that reached out to Samusa to get her to go back to being friendly likes she as toward him.

To only fail when he his hand was pushed form her covered form when he had tried to reach out toward her. It was something he had to give up since her mood must have changed when unwanted visitors appeared. Off the bed he went allowing Edea to take hold of the leashes that held the wolves. Not like Maxi was any help during this time since he was being his usual self. Not caring he already knew this blue haired girl during the historic districts' festival during a first chance meeting. He stuck to sitting standing far away from the hospital bed the girl currently occupied.

"We'll be seeing you, right?" Xavier hoped she looked forward to a another visit.

Edea even asked if the girl was a fan of classical violin offering to play for her or recordings of Cloud playing. The wolves did this whining motion toward Maxi to try to get him into the conversation. Just like Samusa he gave them all his version of a cold shoulder just wanting to leave. Turning on his heel to walk out the door with his hands in his pants pocket before running into blocked doorway. Had him reaching out to feel the thick wall of ice that stood in middle where a door would.

Before his skin started to fill with goose bumps when the air it self started to turn down to temperature found in a freezer. That was something the wolves figured out right off when their fur couldn't keep them warm. Xavier ended up giving Edea his sweater to keep her warm before addressing Samusa. What he found was a barely breathing girl on her side facing away from them. Who would try to approach Samusa worried that something was wrong with her before receiving a icy touch.

"GET AAWAY FROM ME!" A inhuman form scream from Samusa's lips.

She still kept the he pale skin coloring that went with whitens hair and glazed over eyes void of pupil. Rest of her may her look like a type of snow fairy in the throes of angry at humans for insulting her. Leaving Xavier to suffer a cold blast of air that sent him flying passed Edea right into a wall. Impacted when he hit after landing against the harden surface left behind to differently shaped holes. Harm done to Xavier alone was a bruised lower torso and heads injury the needed to be checked out. Didn't stop him from trying to get to his feet before he become distorted and dazed. Making his wolves' rush to his side to hold him up worried his brain was rattled in worst matter.

"GET OUT!" Samusa screamed sounded like a hollow.

What followed was the same blast toward Edea and Maxi that had sent Xavier flying just second ago. Instead of blasting them with chilly winds that ended up instantly freezing anything it touched, or turned it in ice. Both barely dodging the skin of their own teeth during mid-transformation. Leaving both within inches of each other as they tightly held on to their transformation rods. Needing to something before whatever wrong with Xavier ended up getting worst. He ended up crushing back on the ground when his footing gave way and was unable to stand long.

"Damn it." Thorn growled.

Coldfang was the one that had to wrap her self around Xavier's form in order to keep him from freezing. Leaving her to start whiny from concerned when Xavier started to ramble on and on about nonsense. Thorn the way one that tore him self from his own collar while he confronted Samusa. By slowly walking toward her growling the whole time he stared at the girl upon the bed. He ended up jumping on calling Samusa a fraud for wielding a power she couldn't control, or wasn't familiar with. Ended up landing on the foot of her bed with his fur standing on end and baring his fangs.

He was able to dodge the girl's frozen blast with slightly frozen fur on left side of his body and top part of his leg. Staying in one place figuring moving toward her would turn him into a block of ice. Who was backed up newly transformed New Super Sailor Mercury and Neptune standing behind him. Mercury wanted to show Samusa true meaning of ice was leaving Neptune to feel sympatric.

"Out numbered and possible out powered," Mercury pointed out the logic. "Give up."

Neptune kindly approached the bed without getting on to the bed asking her to talk their offer. This only got her screeched at and knocked to the floor by a chilly blast that froze strands of her hair. Taking the opening Mercury ended up using his Freezing Mist move that released an icy cloud of frozen water molecules that surrounded Samusa. Keeping her from seeing what was coming next as Neptune used her Wet Kiss move had her pressed a finger to her lips. Drawing on same water molecules within the air to her fingers that formed a pair of kissed lips. That she blew away from her finger letting it grow in size before hitting a blind Samusa head on.

Caused Samusa to lose consciousness in stead of countering attack with blame falling upon her weaken body. That caused the icy surroundings to disappear into nothingness and everything to return to normal. Allowing Thorn to get off the bed and help Neptune to her feet before she took her civilian form. Mercury took his own civilian form so he could look over what was a still dazed Xavier.

* * *

After the incident with Samusa made it self to the ears if the gang during Xavier's examination with Dr. Marluixa. He had a serous head contusion to the back of his skull that interfered important bodily functions. His neck and spinal cord weren't to damaged to where he needed a brace, or wheel chair. Led to the choose of him being kept over night for further observation over his health. Had him missing out on what everyone had planned when if came to confronting Samusa. He wouldn't be completely alone until they get a hold his legal guardians. Lex would end up staying with him not caring what everyone would end up doing with out two of them.

Left everyone else to try and track down this Samusa also known as Ice Queen from what Percy and Aaron named her. Had Mina with help from Kendra and Edea approaching a near by nurse's station. After scramming information out the nurses about girl's assigned room with crocodile tears. Everyone was off to give that girl a piece of their minds without Lex tagging along. What they found was a emptied out room with all its furniture soaked and messed up bed.

"Sorry kids, but that girl was checked out by a bandage up blonde." A passing nurse informed them.

She went on to say how the two girls wanted to leave in a hurry and didn't have time to go through proper paperwork. Saying even the filled out forms had fake identification information when they checked it out. Wasn't much about Samusa girl to form a outline on what or who she was. Leaving the nurse to run off so she could attend to a existing penitent she was heading too.

"This sucks!" Mina whined.

She ended up grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt and forcedly placing her head on his shoulder to cry on it. Leaving him wide open for Akane to take pictures of even if she high on painkillers for her hand. Everyone else hold to keep from laughing or cracking jokes about Percy being taken of advantage of.

* * *

Joseph's private visit with his daughter was interrupted once more a face he thought he would barely see. Reks had heard about the fall of the cyborgs by hands two woman matching descriptions of familiar pair. What happen to the people who went to investigate that resulted in this visit. In his hands were wrapped roses freshly picked from the Flower Garden found deep with the Crystal Palace.

"Is they're something wrong your highness?" Joseph had noticed something wrong with him.

Attempting to admit someone about regret about not being there to protect your friend was hard for Reks. He knew his inherited duties as a King of Earth and Protector of the Sailor System. Would always keep him away from the friends and distance family he had made during his youth. Seeing Akane sit there with half her body bandaged up like she was mended rag doll pulled as his heartstrings.

To only have his concerned about taking a leave of absence from his inherited duty came to an end. When Joseph took the roses form his hands before a pillow cam crashing into his face. Before a high Akane told him to stop looking like a worrywart over not being there to defend her. Going on about how his duties shouldn't be forgotten or set aside because of something he wasn't there.

"If your going to cry...DON'T!" She spoke using a mellow voice, "Now get over here, sit down, and talk about something other then your guilt."

This was something Reks did since a drugged Alane wasn't something he was going to mess with. Where he was offered the worn stool that Joseph had been sitting on so he could even face Akane, and start to chat.

* * *

END!

on to the next chapter, Seems Black Butterflies are going to make their appearance like Mina wanted minus two members of their gang. That wouldn't be bad if certain blonde and her new friend did mange to bust the party for heck of it. Leaving everyone once more to face two people whose powers and ablilities reflect those of the Sailors thm selves.


	68. Chapter 61

AN:

Never watch Dr.90210 while writing a story because of the nightmares you'll be stuck afterward when you fall sleep at you key board. other then that, i pretty much tried to type this out in time when done with to many contest entries. So read and review!

* * *

One of the many music rooms located in the basement area of Neo Tenchi's music department building. Was being used as a place to practice for a newly formed band trying t find their sound. Each member was sitting or standing around the spacious room tuning their individual instrument. Starting with Kendra playing around on the piano as her brother messes with Axel's old guitar. Edea was checking the volume of her electric violin to making sure it wasn't to loud. Person who sat near the windowsill not even touching his was Archer just staring out the window's glass. His bass still laid in its case lying against the wall untouched by him since he arrival.

"Hey butthead!" Mina resorted to name calling to get his attention.

Not like it worked to get him to even turn his head toward her for the pass hour when she called everyone G-rated name she could think of. Leaving her to resort to her plan B by actually confronting him and asking what his problem was. This she did by leaving behind what she been working on since she gotten here. When she got near enough to him so she wasn't in reaching range of him.

"Earth to mentally unstable boytoy of our registered genius." She practically screamed.

This only got a few blinks from Archer staring out the window before he narrowed his eyes and turned. Not pleased when his eyes laid upon everyone else who laid down their instruments to stare at him. Not like it effected him when he started his staring contest with Mina just then. Before he was the one that broke it off when piercing stare started to burn into the back of his skull. Had him looking Back the very thing he been staring at instead of picking his instrument, or tell Mina off. Not like he was going to get away with not finishing his staring contest with Mina. Who ended up scrabbling toward the very window Archer had been staring out of and some someone.

"Seems that brunet is back!" Mina tapped on the glass.

Everyone had to surround Mina from behind to see what she meant the brunet stalker was back. All their eyes laid upon a brunet with her hair in a ponytail in a familiar uniform staring right back at them. The blush that formed on her cheeks from all the stares she got made her fidget in place.

"Isn't she that chick that showed up with that band of girls from our supposed sister school?" Percy asked everybody else.

"Didn't she has a thing for..." Edea stopped when she stared at Archer.

"Meaning she's BL fan." Kendra guessed.

Mina ended up opening the window no carrying she almost knocked over off the windowsill before sticking her head out. Where she used her trained vocal cords to shouts out to the girl at best she could. The girl was easily startled and hides behind a few trees to direct attention from her self. Not like stopped Mina from actually telling the girl to come join them if she wanted. Everybody else tried not to stop Mina of meeting a future fan if they didn't want to suffer her wrath. Left them to stand around and watch her scream her lungs off to someone who was stalking Archer.

"Does Maxi know about...that girl..." Edea began to think Archer was cheating.

"Really?" Archer knew what was going through her head.

Kendra had to keep her brother from prying into the conversation any further knowing he would make it worst. Allowing Edea to courageously tell Archer off about needing to handle one-sided crushes. Instead of a threat coming from Archer's lips that usual shut her up followed by an evil eye. Archer just sat there and listens to what was being told to him before he jerked forward toward Mina. Grabbed her in harsh matter that had her pressed into his chest willing tell everyone to get down.

This all did when the sight of a ball of blue colored lightening came right at them from where the brunet stood. Not like it would hit any of them thanks to a warning from Archer who spotted it coming. Leaving this massive ball electrical energy to fly over their heads and right into the room. Hitting one of the walls and leaving behind a blacken scorch mark the size of a beach ball. That all weren't pleased with after processing what the damage would have done to them.

"How..." Archer stopped Mina mid-question.

"She's got that same aura that Raine carries...if you guys get what I mean." Archer didn't what to offend Edea.

He then released his hold on Mina so he could slowly peer over the windowsill to see if the danger was still there. He tightly gripped his key chain that lay on a bracelet on his wrist when he spotted the brunet. She looked like she had launched the lightening sphere because of the crackling energy surrounding her. This made Archer see red when memory of his injured sister and Xavier become fresh in his mind, and make a risky choice.

"Let me handle this one." Archer knew what everyone wanted to do.

Before anyone could stop him from jumping out a window while he took his Keybearer form upon landing on he ground. In his hand was his knifes and bone themed keyblade being clenched by his handle. As he now had his own form of staring contest with the girl who possible he a crush on him.

"Your name before I fry you ass!" Archer rudely asked her name.

"Kaminiari." She mumbled.

Who would have had her physical body cut into two pieces by the blades of the Dark being fueled by Archer's angry. If wasn't for a heart linked chain with yellow glow stopping the keyblade from harming her. Owner of that chain was a disappointed New Super Sailor Venus ready to disarm Archer. Other Sailors were either rights behind her and already surrounding them so Kaminiari wouldn't run away.

"You're not the only one in pain over your sister's and Xav's injury." New Super Sailor Saturn poked Archer with pole part of his Glaive.

"Are you trying to get trouble with Uncle Roxas and rest of your family?" New Super Sailor Neptune sounded harsh.

"Not like Maxi can take another year of watching you being sight away to...reform school." New Super Sailor Mars had to bring that up.

Venus ended the whole conversation between the four of them by angrily telling Archer to think before he acts. Making it very clear to him that her newly formed band wasn't to be disbanded because of his antics. Before she turned everyone attention toward the girl that ruined their practice session. Expressing their suppressed raged about not being pleased with what her friends had done lately. Would have further hounded her about how Xavier and Akane were left after meeting her friends.

"Why would I care about people with impure purpose?" Kaminiari answered them.

She ended up clashing on to her knees was the energy around her dissipated into the air around her. Sending out these tingling shocks that just gave a mild shock to everyone as Kaminiari sat there. One of her hands grasping this thunder bolt shaped brooch that had been pinned to her uniform top. Before being asked what she and her friends had against Keybearers by Archer.

"Way your being held back by Blessed one shows my point." Kaminiari meant how Venus how had his pinned.

"Meaning his outburst due to his angry a bad thing." Saturn guessed.

Made Kaminiari laugh at his attempt to figure it out what she meant by Keybearers being `people with impure purpose`. Everyone ended up taking a defensive position of his or her own when Kaminiari looked at Archer. Whispering something only he could make out before removing her pendent from her uniform's top.

"Electro Tension!" Were the words that left Kaminiari's lips when she threw the pendent down on to the ground. This causes the electromagnetic force that's in the air to push down out toward the on surrounding Sailors. Knocking each and every one of them off their feet and loosing Venus' chain on Archer's keyblade.

Allowing him to use a Laughing Skull to on the altered electromagnetic waves that still lingered in the air. That only messed with the electrical charge she had built up in surrounding air acting as a force field. That ended up swallowing the skull shaped energy ball that ended up spinning in place beside Kaminiari.

"What a wonderful gift." She turned the energy sphere into a new pendent for her self, "Now I've got to get once from Blessed One of Ice for a complete sent."

She ended up being quieted when teeth of Archer's keyblade dug into her made shift force field of. Started to be cut into if she didn't spin in place and disappear in a flash of instant lightening. On the ground she left behind was the skull and scorched lightening bolt shaped pendants. Were picked up by gloved hands belonging to Neptune and Mars as Venus and Saturn addressed Archer.

"You REALLY need to chill." Venus held up her communicator.

"Either you call him or we do it." Saturn tapped the ground with his Glaive.

Left Archer in sticky situation since his angry issues were something that Maxi was always telling him to handle. What he did just second ago wasn't his strongest form moment of self-control. He ended up taking up Venus' communicator to make what was going to be an uncomfortable call.

* * *

Minor numbness to lower part of his body and aside from slight vision lost came and went as Xavier slipped into slumber. Before he could close his eyes to drift off to sleep a loud commotion outside his room. Making him remember he couldn't remove him self from the bed he had been laying in. To only be told quietly to relax by a familiar face entering his assigned room in a slow matter. Who tossed aside a bag they been carrying while nearing the area bed ridden Xavier laid.

"Thought you were too busy to come see me." Xavier mumbled half asleep.

"Rather be here with you." Half-sleepy Xavier amused lex.

He ended up sitting upon the side of the bed instead of a chair so he could take one of Xavier's hands. He would tightly take a hold of wishing there were more he could do then before ring of his phone went off. He would answer by putting it on speakerphone not checking the collar ID. Revealing the person's voice to be one the people making the upsetting scene outside the closed room. Asking him if Xavier any way disturb by what was happening just a few feet away from his room.

"Nothing to call a nurse about." Lex looked at him the whole time.

Voice belonged to an adjusted Kawk looking on ward from his place in the hallway to the spat-taking place. Verbally exchange was between the Smith Siblings facing off against offended a Lady Keybearer / Keyblade Master from Sol. This girl was Aqua's daughter and cousin to heir of Sol's throne going by the name of Rozen. Who may have had her mother's appearance and father's taste in clothing. Didn't make up for attitude that was like Nobara's toward Keybearers from Earth. Meaning she was the one that started the fight between her self, Akane and Archer.

Would end when a sharp sounding whistle from familiar blond here to visit Xavier was heard. Had heads Turning to a someone they all had rarely seen since his duties kept him away from them. Didn't mean news about them and whatever new foe did end up turning the tables on them. Some how made back to him through Avatar's data or even news from reports written from magical means. Since here he was breaking up a fight instead of being able to visit get another friend.

"Glad to see you haven't changed your ways when it comes to diplomacy." Reks addressed Rozen.

Her mood changed from that of disagreeable one to pleasant one treating Smith siblings like they weren't even there. Kindly greeting Reks like she hadn't seen him before wearing her best smile. Telling him she came because of her cousins sent her here to check in with him. The whole time she ignored the Smith twins and everyone else barking at her to apologize to Akane and Archer.

"Ever heard of respecting your fellow Keybearers?" Archer's question cut her conversation with Reks in half.

This time around neither Akane nor the others girls or even Maxi were the one that put Archer back in line. Since they decided to stand behind him and waited for an answer from a girl who was female version of Nobara. Making everyone think how those two were a match made in Cosmic Plane. Just now they were waiting for her to actually say something since Reks started to stare her down.

"Sorry for pointing out YOUR weaknesses." Rozen rudely gave them what they wanted.

Fuu went against his mother's rule about using magic on allies by casting a Guardian Planet spell call waterfall. Allowed him to summon ice-chilling water for depths of Mercury to pour on to Rozen's head. Leaving the girl drenched through her clothing and Akane thanked Fuu for the stunt.

"Can get going now?" Diamond was getting impatient.

He with Mina ended up walking passed a soaked Rozen not giving her second chance to stop them. Everyone else with Akane and Maxi leaving her brother to be handled by Rozen as Reks and Kawk followed. All filling the room Xavier and Lex had been on since Rozen started the verbally disagreement. With Akane heading straight of Xavier's bed side saying his wolves are being well taken care of. This was when all the girls recalled what they put both wolves through before coming here.

"You have the pictures on your phone, right?" Raine asked Kendra.

"I still think us putting those bow in Thorn's hair since are a male." Edea thought it was kind of wrong.

"And?" Mina happily screeched.

Percy and Aaron on to describe how the Thorn was covered in pink colored ribbons and pictures were taken of him. Cold fang was left to do as she pleased around the Battle Japanese estate grounds. Where she didn't have to suffer a bubble bath that smelt like a flower garden at hands of teenage girls. Leaving the guys to try to get away from the girls' huddle around each other talking about Thorn.

"So..." Fuu was the one that changed the subject.

"Did you like being back here?" Maxi bluntly asked.

"Dude eve we know not to say that to Blondie." Percy and Aaron couldn't' believe Maxi asked that.

Kawk was to busy putting Reks flowers in a pitcher of flowers allowing the young king to speak with Xavier and Akane. He was interested why only they were targeted instead of everyone of else. That was something neither one of the could answer people they faced just went after them. Only few things either one could recall was how they were caught of guard and attack face first. After that everything else was blank stale for them that didn't help Reks at all it seemed. All he could do was stand their before Xaveir, Akane and Lex and try to think if wasn't for Mina.

Who lifted her Ihome system into the air where her Ipod was hooked up too blaring a song she written, and recorded in Demyx's home studio. It seemed she wanted to share her newest recording with everyone in this way. It meant standing on her tiptoes to she could lift the item over her head to get everyone to notice. Be it since she didn't have Rozen here to disturb her way of gaining attention. Had her telling anyone willing to listen that she named this song `'Invading My Mind`. Had her asking the people she would come to call her fellow band mates what they thought.

"Has a catchy tune." Edea like its beat.

"Describes my relationship with you." Kendra looked to her brother.

"That he was a bad influence on you guys were younger?" Archer had to bring that up.

"Nice one." Percy ignores his sister and choice to listen to Archer.

Aaron was the one that yelled burn out toward Percy and Archer's direction when Archer decided not to high 5 Percy. Leaving the guy to stand there waiting for something to happen between them.

"Take the hint?" Archer stared at him.

Aaron would have yelled out burn one more time if Raine hadn't threatened him with her any nookie threat. Leaving him quiet as a church mouse that Percy to look someone to get a high 5 from. This to Mina's song acting as background noise, Girls wanting to share images of Thorn, and blanks stares of few people from Xavier's bed.

"So..." Reks changed the subject completely.

Akane was the one that brought up the move Lex and Xavier had been planning for some time. Making Xavier regret he could help finish with everything because of his health at the moment. Had Lex tightly squeezing his hand as assurance everything was being taken of thanks by him, and Archer (who was forced into by his parents, his sister and Maxi).

As the caring of Xavier's wolves were being shared through out the gang. Meaning everyone daily schedule set up by Akane and Kendra. Shared in many chores that ranged from walking them to sheltering them. Not like their parents objected to not having the wolves around their houses. Some of them wanted the to wolves to stay longer, or until Xavier was out of the hospital. Enjoying whatever company they got or gained from being around these creatures on daily basis.

"Back to the music, PEOPLE!" Mina waved her Ihome around.

Meant she wanted to start discussing when they were going to actually practice her song at their next bad practice. Had eyes all turning toward the one person who wouldn't' be able to make to watch them. Not like he could walk out of here after just coming off the 24-hr observation mark. Due to the scary over his head injury being on the serious stage after being pocked and probe.

All knew doctor-treating Xavier at the moment would over turn special permission from Reks. Trying to sneak him out was good plan since Archer and Percy had a few ideas that would work. Wouldn't work since they had to a pass a nurse's station where they would get captured. Only thing they could do was leave him here and try to find a way to transfer Mina's record over. Led to her handing over her pink Ipod with Hello Kitty Heard phones for him to use.

"Do want you want since I've wanted to get customized," She hands her over. "Just don't' mess up the headphone since their imported from the states."

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems their is one more girl everyone has yet to fight after four three whose power match the Sailors them selves. What is these girls problems with keybearers in the first place?


	69. Chapter 62

AN:

Alright y'all this time around i made this one longer like the good old chapters that started this off story off those years ago. So for anyone out their wondering the song at the end is called 'Invading My Mind' by JLo. Read and review while i'll whip y'all more to enjoy!

* * *

Xavier was glad that Lex among the others 'convinced' Marluixa to allow the blonde to leave the hospital for a day. Needing to keep an eye on him was key while he took different kinds of medications. Everyone who was there agreed to take shifts watching him during different times of the day. This day in particular was important for a few of them because of what it meant. Since it the Neo Tenchi's summer themed festival was taking place near the ground of the music hall. All centered about the bands that were said to be performing for the masses that showed up.

Meant a certain few number of the people were dressed in their summer kimonos like a certain blonde requested. Just two people weren't wearing them do the fact one had been in hospital and other WASN'T doing it. Meaning Archer was stuck mainly watching the dropsy Xavier until someone took over for him. The wolves after being united with their master ended up helping him.

"Head up." Archer re-positioned Xavier's head.

"Yeah yeah." Xavier yawned.

Coldfang's wet nose nudged the one of the Xavier's hands that held a charcoal pencil that stopped moving. Upon white sheet paper attached to a sketchbook he had been using to draw all kinds of pictures. He latest was modeled toward a question Avatar stirred up a thought among everyone. What was asked had to do what their children would look like if any of them wanted any. This some dismissed since they were to young to think about, others ponder over it, and left everyone else to wonder.

To only be silenced when the squeals of Xion and Mizuki dressed in these matching crafted kimonos shoes. Deciding to run toward Archer and Xavier instead of the everyone else just inches away. Setsuna with Randy right beside her came running out of the breath from chasing the children. Who were be relieved when both of them decided to finally stop running away from them.

"This is harder then Little Diamond." Setsuna needed to sit down.

Randy was unable to answer her since his attention was drawn away from her toward Xavier leaning on Archer. He been informed about Xavier's health by Marluixa via a conference calls that morning. Where he was asked to attend the festival so a professorial eye was kept on the blond. It seemed the scene of Xavier allowing Xion and Mizuki to gaze upon his drawing with Archer's help. Looked like he was doing all right since he basic motor functions went fluidly beside his speech.

All came crushing down when kimono clad Ren'ai didn't walk up to them shoving people out of her way. She could confront only Xavier leering at opened sketchpad like it was sore of evil. Since upon one its pages were her image within a Neo Tenchi uniform wearing a smile on her face. Beside her was a shaggy haired young man wearing white tee with denim pants and jacket. That was snatched from Xavier's hands before he could start adding color or add more color.

"Hey!" Archer was ready to stop her.

Ren'ai ignored his warnings to return the item since Xion and Mizuki were enjoying the sight of drawings. Had her walking over to the open flame near Bar-B-Q stand about grill skewed pork chunks. Into the flames that items would be thrown if wasn't for a few people interfering with her. Two of them blocked her way to the open flame and acted as a distraction for others. Since one of them ended up taking the item she had snatched from Xavier that handed off to someone else.

"That wasn't for you to destroy!" Reks was one of the two blocking her way.

"He should have asked for permission to use my appearance." She just stood there.

"And?" Archer was beside Reks.

He wanted to draw his Keyblade fourth to show this girl some type of lesson since he clenched his keychain within his hand. To be held back by a piece of advice from lips of the woman him birthed him about blindly lashing out. All he could do was stand there and wait for her to back down at least.

Leaving Xavier to try and handle Xion and Mizuki knowing they weren't finished peering through his sketch pad. That would be returned to him by Edea taking Archer's place beside him with others. Fuu was one that calmed Xion and Mizuki down with from Diamond handing over crystal beast Furball. Leaving Xavier to explain to everyone else why Ren'ai was too angry about his drawings.

"I was using her as a model." He showed the picture.

Image being shown to them brought back or reminded them of a question Avatar had asked Kendra. This alone excited Mina and Strife-Leonheart siblings at the thought with Xavier hands over his sketchpad back to Edea. Telling her she was going to need it before he had it snatched from his hands once more. She took before being swarmed by Mina and Strife-Leonheart siblings wanting to look at what she held. Each one of them was wearing mini versions of traditional kimono. Crafted by Raisa and Doroes in their sailor colors and to fit the girls' individual styles.

"Thanks." Xavier was relieved.

"Welcomed since a guy in your condition shouldn't be subjected to that on repeated basis." Akane hatred shrugged.

Being reminded of the repeated visit from the girls when spending time in hospital seemed like a pleasant dream. When those girls huddle around on all sides being chatty about all kinds was enough. Being saved by one of them who couldn't take him suffering was enough for her.

"Excuse me!" Akane turned toward the over simulated girls; "hey don't the three of you have a show to put on."

Not like she was going make a point with out the flashing of her camera to make heads turn Akane was stump. She was left to turn toward her brother and Reks or the guys for help to face her own girlfriends. The help she got was from Fuu when Reks and Archer busy dismissing Ren'ai with a warning. Percy and Aaron were busy occupying rest of gang with jokes about being parents some day.

"Statuea!" Fuu ended up using a simple spell that ended up paralyzing the girls to the neck down. Giving Akane a chance to remind three girls what they should be doing at this moment instead of standing around.

* * *

Ren'ai was known for her temper among her three 'friends' since she didn't like a few things about the world. One of them was someone she didn't request ended up using her image in one of his pictures. Not being able to put that person in his place wasn't something she would let go easily. When two of his friends got in between her and destroying THAT picture just made her angry grow. Finding a way to make them pay was easily thing she could ever think of with out her 'friends' help.

Since she was allowed to back stage since students from her school's music department were helping out. Among these students she was popular because she was idol in choir thanks to her angelic voice. After getting passed them with a quick smile and flip of her hair her plan was ready to be laid out. She just had to look for the instrument cases belonging to members of the Black Butterflies.

"BINGO!"

Was her answer when her eyes came across near pile of instrument cases with their owners' names on them. Quickly she traced the word for fire in kanji in the air before these instrument cases. When she was done writing the kanji burned into the instrument cases masking their owner's name.

"When they lay their hands on you." Ren'ai spoke to the instrument cases, "Then its flame on."

She hurriedly walked away from the instrument cases so they wouldn't catch her a second time around. Able to make a clean get away through the another stage exit / entranceway. Not being there when five people came walking toward their instrument cases laughing talking. Each one of them was looking over a picture Xavier of drawn of them together as a band. It seemed they were chatting about getting copies made for each one to have, or use it as an album cover.

"Even hurt...he still draws." The drawing impressed Kendra.

"So...life like in black and white." Edea could never get enough of Xavier's work.

"I'm so getting him to do my portrait." Mina had to get it done.

"Give him a break." Archer thought he needed a break.

"Since his more like punching bag." Percy couldn't stop.

After Archer silent Percy with a quick whack to the back of his head using open handed slap in hard matter. He took the guy by the back of collar and dragged him behind him as he followed the girls. It was Kendra who reached for her electric violin case the letterings took on red and orange hue. Only got brighter when she took hold of her case's handle without trigging Ren'ai's hex. Right behind her was Archer-dumping Percy next to Mina's feet telling him to quick being funny.

While laying a hand on his own case not paying attention to the how hot the handle of the case got. Didn't stop him of picking the case up while telling Percy to hurry before he really had to hurt him. As he turned his own heel to further yell at Percy the lettering on his case become a small fire. That only swallowed the case spreading toward the handle he hands was currently clenching. Would have badly burned his hand away if wasn't for Kendra knocking it out of grip. When the case fell on the ground beside him the small fire ended up spreading from case on to the floor.

Before either of them knew it the surrounding area around their feet was swallowed in self-moving flames. The smoke from the items that fire slowly started to burn away started to fill the air. Making the people whom weren't them unable to breathe since the air that entered their nostrils was heated. Ended up burning all their nose hairs all the way down to the tissue of their lunges. Leaving some to fall to the wooden floor under their feet when their vision started to blur.

"We need... {Cough}...do something!" Kendra coughed trying not to inhale smoke.

Not like anyone else could answer her in form of transforming or even to help any one else around him or her. Since either smokes and slow build up of carbon dioxide in the air had entered their lungs. Making them unable to speak the verbal phrase that allowed each one to take their Keybearer or Sailor form. Along with calling out for help to anyone willing to listen that were on outside of the stage.

Not like any of them noticed the smoke arising from the opened entrance / exit ways located on the side of the outdoor stage. Noticed by Xavier when Lex was trying to encourage him to try odango or curry blend. After agreeing to just a taste of both foods he pointed out a fireworks display that looked wrong. Making Lex seek everyone else out he knew through the crowds in hurried state. He actually did find someone(s) a plan of some kind needed to be put together to put out the fire, and save the people inside.

"Edea isn't here and Maxi...you're not strong enough as a Sailor to use a strong ice based attack to put that out COMPLETELY!" Akane tried to sound unconcerned.

Aaron was handling Percy, Raine, and Maxi as Fuu came up with a few ideas to put on some of the flames. Had him needing to use one his high level crystal beasts of water element and certain Sailors. Diamond was left in the care of Randy and Setsuna for his own safety while Xion and Mizuki watched (from a safe distance).

For once Maxi wasn't his usual bratty self that didn't' seem to bother Lex. When both took on their New Super Sailor Mercury and Uranus after Fuu turned into his Blue Mage form. Both made sure to not do this publicly in front of panic citizens unable to process fiery scene.

"Freezing Mist." Mercury ended up releasing an icy cloud of frozen water molecules that surrounded the burning structure. Making a wall made of gas that only chilled the air the fire was burning way.

"Hurricane BlowOut." Uranus hits the air currents above the structure that would depressurize the air. Making only the flames die down in size and coloring of dull shade, but didn't stop burning away of the structure.

Blade Mage used the longest enhancer spell he currently knew by the name of Nordisk that would last a few minutes. That ended up blending up with two attacks that had been launched before it was casted. That would keep the moves going while they needed to think of another plan.

"How are we..."

A now distraught Akane couldn't could finish her sentence when she laid eyes on someone watching the fire. Instead of running around with her head cut off worrying the fire would get worst. This woman being Ren'ai just stood there with a smile on her face like she was glad this happened. Like she was enjoying this in joyful matter with her hands neatly folded on her waist. Would end up moving one of her sleeve-covered hands pointing a single finger toward the fire. Before she could dismissed what was containing her self started fire two wolves approached her in.

"They don't mean any harm." Xavier was right behind them, "They just want to meet the woman who didn't like my drawing."

Coldfang was the one that sat in front of her with curiosity in her eyes about this strange aura surrounding this girl. Thorn just stayed behind her standing like he was to tackle her at any moment. Both attracted to her because the air surrounding her within a five feet radius was heated. Seemed to not effect her as if she had a natural ability to control over THAT very element. Was only visible to their eyes only since others such as Kednra hadn't noticed.

"Can you please...do something...about them?" She just wanted them gone.

Not like the conversation between them about his wolves would last when panic crowd ran over them. Some of them tripped over the wolves not one slowing down as others bumped mainly bumped into Ren'ai. Xavier had to duck under the trampling feet avoiding being completely run over. Not like this helped Ren'ai temperament since her mood started to worsen with each person that bumped into her.

Right under her feet the sand started to turn to scorched earth because of how hot the air around her got. Only got worst when invisible of that heated air started to grow and expend in size in slow matter. Pushing the people who been running passed her away from her to the point she had some walking room. Each step she took the lush greeny under her feet become blackened over.

"Lets finish thing." Ren'ai whispered.

She was heading toward where Xavier had been pinned under the many feet of terrified people unable to escape. Giving her the opening she needed to get back at some one for defending her. Had her stopping in placed right before him with a blank expression on her face thinking what ability of her to use. Answer came to her in the form of a single fire ball aimed for his head or heart. She started to channel her own heated air currents a few feet away from the torso with out flitching.

Reason why nobody was stopping her was because of the thousands of innocent citizens she was using as barrier. Not one innocent person was slowing down to allow any one to pass. Before anyone say anything the containment around the fire wasn't going to last for very long. This placed the remanding Sailors and Blue Mage under pressure to do something before it was took late.

Activating a trigger with each and every one of them when Xion in Setsuna's arms taking in the sight with her small eyes. First stream of tears pouring from her eyes released these sphere of light that moved on their own. Each one the same size and shade that ended up moving on their own toward the direction everyone. Some gathered above the heads of the Sailors and Keybearer outside the fire zone. As others entered the blazing fire by passing weak containment field and into flames seeking others out. Swallowing each and every individual up after entering their tiara or keychain after approaching them.

Light was like a mother's warmth calmly embracing each and everyone one of them down to point a single voice was heard. Telling the it was time to go on to their next stage as Sailors Scouts to Soldiers, and Keybearer were upgraded. New small balls of lights formed in front of them taking on different shapes that symbolized their guardian planet. Turning into transparent stones that took on the forms of snowflake for Maxi, Doubled heart for Mina, Embers for Kendra, Thunder bolt for Raine, Lotus Flower for Percy, Water droplet for Edea, Polished Amber stone for Lex and analog clock for Diamond.

* * *

Maxi allowed the snowflake to levitate around his body like it was falling from the sky as new fallen snow. Chilling the very air around his bare form to the point he drew this crystal into his crossed arms."Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!" He called out. Streams of ice blue colored ribbons and snow covered him. That ended up turning him into a human sized glacier frozen in graceful matter. To only end up shattering in thick chucks of ice the dropped piece by piece from his from. Leaving him in an altered uniform that had noticeable changes throughout the outfit. Small light-blue orbs on each one of his shoulders as his collar was colored winter blue with 3 stripes on it with a matching tie, and a star tie clip. He had a winter blue, string length ribbon around his waist with mini-shorts that ended near mid-thigh on him. Everything about his boots stayed the same, but the color was white with thin blue strip at the top. His tiara was replaced by Mercury symbol upon his forehead, 3 Silver star earrings appeared on his right ear. That now made him New Eternal Sailor Mercury, Soldier of Knowledge.

Mina ended up taking hold of her doubled heart crystal like it was microphone tightly withone of her hands. Holding it up to her plump lips like she was ready to sing her own heart out. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" She sung like idol she dreamed of being. Before her body was swarmed with heart filled ribbons given to her. Each ribbons tied it self in place upon certain sections of her body. Before untying them selves to leave behind an altered uniform she would come to adore. She still wore a traditional vest with a string length ribbon, orange bow and collar with 3 stripes on it with the matching orange skirt. She wore heels on her feet with double orange ribbon wrapped around her ankles with another string length ribbon, orange bow around her waist. The white gloves at her elbows had triple, orange rings with Silver orbs acting as shoulder guards. Her long blond hair was worn in a bright orange ribbon of some kind, with Venus symbol in place of her tiara as small star shaped earrings were in her ears. That now made her New Eternal Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty.

The embers that once danced for Kendra turned into a burning flame that covered pieces of her body. Growing in size and not once burning any of her skin it touched with its scorching flames. "Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" She shouted with a passion. This single flame grew darker in color of all shades of red. Fading into solid pieces of clothing that modeled it self into new uniform. Altered uniform had gained a few changes that still had the traditional vest, a string length ribbon, red bow, and ruby collar with 3 stripes on it as the matching mini skirt came into the picture. She wore sparking, red, 2 inch heels on her feet with another string length ribbon, around her waist as he white gloves with red wristbands at the elbow part. Silver orbs as shoulder guards whose long red hair was worn freely with small, Rudy red, star earrings worn in her ears. As her tiara faded away for good so it could be replaced by the shining planetary symbol of Mars. That now made her New Eternal Sailor Mars, Soldier of Flame and Passion.

Raine tightly held her crystal in front of her knowing she had to do something to put this fire out, or calm masses. Summoning fourth her new found power that would end up filling her body with electrical charge. "Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!" She shouted rather loudly. Ribbons wove from bark of a tree grew from the ground up, and wrapped around her body. Out of the sky lightening came crushing down to strike the wooden cocoon. That broke apart leaving behind a completely altered uniform with an refreshing appearance. The changes were of her still wearing the traditional vest with a another string length, green bow and arching collar with 3 stripes on it with a green, flip, skirt. She wore green, 2 inch heeled, ankle boots on her feet that laced up completely. A another string length, green, ribbon was around her waist. As the white gloves with wrist bands at the elbow part with the Silver orbs were the shoulder guards. Her brown hair was worn in a high-pitched ponytail held in place by sparkling green ribbon. As her tiara faded away for good so it could be replaced by the shining planetary symbol of Jupiter. That now made her New Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Thunder and Courage.

Percy acted as quickly as he could to save d the love of his life by grasping that crystal Lotus flower. When it was within his clenched fist of one of his hands after struggling to reach it. "Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!" He spoke as loudly as he could. Allowing a whirlwind of purple ribbons and Lotus pedals surround his form. Where a pedal or ribbon even touched an inch of his skin a piece of fabric was left giving him his new uniform. Saturn's uniform was like Mercury's, except his had more of a darken purple coloring and shorts that covered his knees, choker with a Pure Heart Crystal sewn onto it, and his boots went pass his ankles by an inch or two. As he still had the small, silver Sickle in his hand. As the symbol of Saturn, the Great Destroyer laid on his forehead in place of his shattered tiara the New Eternal Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Ruin and Rebirth.

Edea allowed her droplet shaped crystal to flow to her like a soothing river washing away her guilt. Not forgetting about the raging fire that was keeping her from breathing so she could speak. "Neptune Eternal Crystal Power!" She calmly spoke. Where she transported to depths of Neptune's ocean. Where a single whirl pool formed around her bare form like it was drowning her. Placing high water pressure upon her body leaving behind material that would make up her new uniform. This outfit similar to Jupiter's only with the dominant color being sea form green as she wore 2-inch heels that had a string tied around her calves. Her white gloves were shorter, but had wristbands wrapped around the wrist area. She had a teal choker around her neck that had a Silver Star on it. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was tied back with coral beaded ribbon as a green pearl studs for earrings. As her tiara faded away for good so it could be replaced by the shining planetary symbol of Neptune. That now made her New Eternal Sailor Neptune, Soldier of Sea Planet and Deep Seas.

Lex filled with rage from seeing something he would never get use while doing his inherited duty. Grab for his crystal like mad man with the hope he save Xavier from being run over. "Uranus Eternal Crystal Power!" He screamed. Harsh winds filled with pieces of stones blew around his body. Chipping the areas around his body with chucks of rocks caught up in blowing winds. That he would dismiss so he could left in a converted over uniform. His outfit was still similar to Mercury's outfit except he had brownish camouflage, combat looking pants and dark colored combat boots completely laced up. He still had a pierced left ear that carried a polish star hanging from a braided, rock fiber, chain. As his tiara faded away for good so it could be replaced by the shining planetary symbol of Uranus. That now made her New Eternal Sailor Uranus, Soldier of Sky Planet and Flight.

Diamond just took hold of his clocked shaped crystal knowing it was of great importance to him. Closing his eyes so he could listen to loudening sounds of ticking coming from the clock. "Pluto Eternal Crystal Power!" He whispered. When the ticking of cloak got louder and louder with each passing second. Allowing red light to out line sections of his body in tune with the ticking sounds. To only comes to an end the alarm of the clock loudly rung placing him in a changed uniform. His uniform color was that of a raven black as its dominant color. In pants with string length, black ribbon around his slender waist, calf length white boots with thin black line on the top, with silver orbs guards, and wearing a vest with a collar that had 3 stripes on it as a star shaped tie clip appeared on his tie. He still held a Key Staff in his white gloved right hand, As his tiara faded away for good so it could be replaced by the shining planetary symbol of Pluto. That now made her New Eternal Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time-Space.

Fuu gained a few changes to his cloth headband being replaced by a silver one with flatten diamond in the front center and matching belt. A silver bracelet with white stones and diamond on it appeared on 1 of his wrists. Before the blue coloring of his outfit started to dull to color of the light. Changing him from Blue Mage to what his was called when she was once his age.

Xavier, Akane and Archer's keychains emitted this light that individually placed them in their newly upgraded Keybearer forms. Archer still had that military solider uniform that came in dark green coloring. His boots were of a leather almost similar to his sister if wasn't for straps or buckles. Akane outfit was still stuck in her motorcycle chick get-up that been slightly changed. Mini shorts and sleeveless top stayed in their dark coloring went will with fishnet over top and stockings. Her knee high, leather boots perfectly fit her feet as silver and gold chains hung from her hips. Xavier's keyblade Armour was instantly activated as a form protection from his further getting trampled on.

* * *

It seemed with new found power flowing through Mercury and Uranus' body their already launched. Strength to the point fire on the outside the of structure were snuffed out leaving smoldering mess. Panicking masses of people were calmed around them were calmed by spell from new White Mage. Making their flaring moods about being burned alive just melted away. To witness a massive fire ball be deflected off an Armour covered Keybearer remembering what he had. Before watching Ren'ai get knocked out his line of sight by electrical wing current.

"Hey!" Saturn tapped on Xavier's helm with the rod part of his Glaive, "You alive?"

This got him knocked out to way by the wolves not pleased with his approach toward their master. Leaving Xavier to get to his feet calling Saturn hopeless and helpless before he was tackled hugged by Akane. Her tighten embrace on him wasn't going to last long thanks to musical tone from burnt stage. Because on what remanded of the stage were Black Butterflies beginning their song. Not letting the today's events ruined what lead singer had been planning since she signed them up for this. Since she could be found in front of them all with microphone in her hands singing her heart out.

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

Can't decide, can't define what I feel inside

it's so bad, its still good, prefer and love?

It's rush, its so rough, this is out of line

it's a storm, and it rock, rock, rocks my mind

My destiny

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

My mind, my mind

the feeling's invaded my mind

my mind, my mind

it's taken, invaded my, my mind

like a rock, wrecking ball crashing block, block, block

I'm defenseless, its penetrates my walls

freezing cold, steaming hot, sweaty drip, drip, drip

it's unstoppable, i can't shake it up

my destiny, misery, the energy

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

My mind, my mind

the feeling's invaded my mind

my mind, my mind

it's taken, invaded my, my mind

it's taking me down and getting my high

it brings every fantasy to life

it's getting so loud out here all around

I just can't fight

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems Fu makes a discovery while visiting a local magic shop with Kawk that he gets everyone in on.


	70. Chapter 63

AN:

when working on this one i was entering about two to five different contests on DA because for some reason i was bored. You try to figure it out? so Read and review y'all.

* * *

When visiting his usual magic shop for a possible gift for his mother Fuu with Kawk coming along. Got some surprising information in form of impatient Chaton bothering Ava potion called Tao elixir. No matter how much Ava told this Chaton about the potion she was asking about. The woman wouldn't back down repeating her firm question about when it will be ready for purchase. Not like this bothered Fuu since he had time to kill until that evening, as Kawk was the one that interfered.

"Miss when someone tells you they don't have that item in stock." Kawk addressed Chaton, "Then move on."

This got him stared at by the woman who didn't give a care about what he had to say before huffing at him. Before she told him and Ava off as she turned on her heeled feet and headed out the door. She slammed shut behind her as hard as she could muster before Ava sighed in relief.

"For that I'll allow you to have any thing free!" Ava chimed happily at Kawk.

"Then my friend here would like to purchase one of your magical enchanted pieces of jewelry and following items from this list." Kawk laid a list before her.

Ava happily did as he said as Fuu ended up texting Diamond on his Iphone about what he witnessed. He was lucky he was able to hide behind shelf filled with bottled plants while Chaton's shouting match at Ava. Allowing him to record the conversation he would end up sending with his text as a video file. Even asking for Diamond to research what Tao elixir was in Crystal's palace's library, or archives. Leaving him to pocket his Sidekick and turn to the face of wondering Kawk.

"I may not remember who I am or what my attachment is to a young girl?" Kawk addressed Fuu, "I am not please with being kept from something important."

Before he allowed Fuu to answer he placed a basket of items within the boys arms by lifting it with one arm. Got a quiet thank you from Fuu noticing that everything he came here to get was in the basket. Before he was told by Kawk that what he message his fiancé about was a forbidden potion. Materials alone the items were from endangered plants and cooking process was complex.

"Its when you actually the substances you health decreases for 3 day period under going a change on an atomic level." Kawk ranted on, "After that you gain an elemental ability that runs on your life force as a fuel behind each spell you use."

Made Fuu blink a few times re-thinking made he should invest in practice the art of crafting potions. Wouldn't last long when Kawk snapped him out his train of thought reminding him where the needed to be. That meant a hospital within an hour before visiting hours for family members over. Turned attention to the item Fuu thought Ava would have in stock since it was meant for his mom.

"Just THIS." Kawk pulled out a brooch in the shape of jeweled spider.

"My mom is scared of spiders." Fuu just stared at it.

"She said it was some type of protective spirit in brooch physical form." Kawk tried to remember.

Fuu just sighed knowing Namine would try to warm to the gift with help from Roberto while being convincing to wear it. Kawk just told him that this would just be another great piece to his mother's Jewelry collection. Fuu tried not laughing when reminded about his mother's vast Jewelry collection.

* * *

Diamond was relieved to get a text message with attached video clip all from Fuu telling to research everything afterward. Being able to get away from boasting Mina was enough since he used as an excuse. Had him asking everyone in a loud matter if they had earphone he could borrow to attached video clip. Some how Mina grew quiet or was force to when Archer covered her face with his sitting pillow. Percy and Aaron were just glad that what Mina chatted off their ears. Not like they could say anything due to rest of the girls' glaring at them while Lex gave Diamond his headphones.

Not like Diamond would get the chance to privately view his own text or even the video clip ALONE. Since a pair of clear blue eyes of new arrival peered over his shoulder asking what his future-brother-in-law had to say. He and Diamond only got to read to first two sentences until person's identity was revealed. To be Reks asking his cousin what Fuu wanted him to research about. Bringing up that Michiko has a vast collection of magical texts and books on the second floor.

"I mean since you guys are here already." Reks pointed out.

This was something everybody would agree to do instead of sitting around and further listen to Mina. Meant they needed to head to the second floor where Maxi looking after Xavier could be found. Both sitting at the front desk helping who ever came up or called them for help about help on a book. Just one was trying to keep the other from falling asleep while reminding him to take his prescriptions. Were in the company of Laksha and Tsukasa avoiding the wolves at all costs.

Soon to be visited by everyone starting with Akane dragging her brother from behind by collar of his Tee. Not like he could turn back or escape from her iron grip because Edea was right behind them. Raine was arm in arm with Aaron reminding him of dinner at her parents' house he needed to attend. Percy was being pushed by Kendra to just move with Mina in front pulling him. Diamond and Reks soon followed behind him looking at his screen of Diamond's sidekick the whole time. This this tension that could be cut through by New Eternal Sailor Moon's sword.

"No matter how much you two stare at each other." Laksha noticed who was creating this thick feeling in the air.

What her eyes lay up was the staring contest that both Archer and Lex were having since force to walking side by side. Neither one had blinked since they started walking toward the stairs that led here. Haven't given up or looked away from each other knowing it would be defeat to the other. Just didn't mean to last thing long since now everyone was staring at them.

"I don't think they'll be ending anytime soon." Tsukasa seemed unaffected by everything,

Wolves were to tire to even pull the two apart leaving the only two people to do so before a fight broke out. Ended with Maxi staring at the Xavier stating very loudly how Akane was right a long time. Would go further in form of a simple kiss because of the close proximity shared between the Xavier and Maxi. If sounds of two people stomping across the room didn't interrupted Maxi and Xavier. Who worked together to separate both Xavier and Maxi from each other's viewing range after two people got behind the front desk to get near them, and wrapped an arm around their waists. Pulling him hard enough where they came face to familiar chests.

"I rather you not make my sister's remarks come true." Archer held on to Maxi tightly.

"That I would agree with." Lex wasn't letting Xavier go.

Both the awkward staring contests Akane was the one that verbally made them dismissed the subject. Reminding all they were here to help Diamond look up whatever Fuu asked him about. She was the one that made them split them apart to look at different sections of the store. Had all scattering to the farthest corners of the store in their own pairs turning away from paired up boys.

"We're going to check Miss. Michiko's private collection on the 4th floor." Maxi slightly tugged at Archer's arm.

This was the hint Archer took since he was about to come up with an excuse to get away from Lex's prying eyes. Off he and Maxi went to an unoccupied top floor of the shop that allowed Lex to be alone with Xavier. Who he hadn't let go even after everyone and his brother tricked Archer to drag his off.

"I think we should clear out." Laksha whispered to the wolves and Tsukasa.

This was something that Thorn would rebel against if it weren't for the fear of being harmed by Coldfang. On his feet he would go following the both moon cats out of the area so Lex and Xavier could e completely alone. Heading for the stairs that went down to only ended up passing a blonde haired girl. Her looks alone reflected that of certain wind master that had come close to slicing off Akane's hand. Didn't mean she completely looked like this girl to the animals she passed by.

"Now where is it?" She had stopped in place.

Innocence raiding off this girl just lured Tsukasa to girl meowing to gain her unwanted attention. Not like the cat's mews would be ignored by the girl who ended up looking down at him with a smile. Asking what a cute little thing like him was going in place like this before watching him turn. She took as a hint to follow him to where he was just been hoping Lex or Xavier could help her. Where she was taken to the top of steps and left they're by Tsukasa.

"Um..." The girl watched Tsukasa run away.

Before she could run after Tsukasa a tingling of One Blessed by the Planets had her turning on her heel. Toward the direction of the front desk that faced the star well where Lex was found lip-locking Xavier. Tighten embrace between the two of them over Lex being possessive turned into a kiss. It was a light display of affection from Xavier showing he rather be with Lex then Archer.

Only be interrupted when this blonde haired girl coughed loudly enough to get them to notice her. Didn't mean Lex's hold on Xavier was loosening when he addressed the girl about any possible help. This made her to step from the shades of the shelves she been standing under so she could be seen clearly. Revealing she was girl from historic festival he and Lex meant just a week ago.

"I'm here to see if you have a few books on history of Crystal Tokyo." She kindly approached them.

"Yeah the shop has quite a selection to pick from." Xavier struggled against Lex's grip on him.

"Where would that be?" She asked not knowing where to go.

Was where Xavier had to stop maneuvering to get free of his boyfriend's arm knowing he wasn't getting free. Left him to lean backwards enough to have his hair brushed up against Lex's clothed chest. Speaking in soft matter that Lex had to leave him goes so he could help the possible customer. Not like he was going to get what his wanted sine Lex's grip on him only tighten slightly. Making him resort too verbally telling the girl where she was needed to walk to find the item.

"Will then..." She weakly sighed.

Ended up walking off using the directions given to her to find the shelve containing the books she was looking for. Not knowing she would be passing a few people that figured then seen her before. Unable to bother her about her identity since finding certain information seemed to be a priority. Leaving her to stop at the shelve she wanted to search for few useful books of Crystal Tokyo's history.

"You should check out the ones written by a homegrown author, Zexion Mizuno Tenou." Someone suggested.

Out from behind her stepped Reks putting on this bright smile while reaching toward a familiar cover. He ended up removing from the shelve to show her it was worth a good read if she looked it over.

"Thanks, but I rather read something else..." She was impressed.

"You should know his a noted historian and what he writes is well researched." Reks got defensive.

"What are you." She mockingly sounded, "Some type of obsessed fan?"

"No, just someone who personally knows the guy." Reks didn't like this girl's attitude.

She just blew him off to pick out her own selection when it came to a book by a new writer by the name of Chaton. Before acknowledging Reks about a book or two on the White Moon family like he was a nobody. To only be handed a book on the subject she asked about by Diamond instead.

"Well you can call me Shi, cuteypie." She blindly ignored the ring Diamond wore.

Done he wave her at with the hand that held his ring from Fuu to show he wasn't on the market, nor was he into girls. That made Reks crack a smile at the way Diamond was telling her to back off. Would further be enforced when Fuu's voice could be heard by three of them calling for Diamond. Instead of sticking around to partake in the one-sided flirting attempt Reks and Diamond left Shi. Before she could say anything to them about further helping her Akane and Edea turned the corner.

"We'll be closing our doors in a few minutes..." Akane smugly spoke to her, "So out the door you go."

Edea was the one that guided Shi to the front desk where Aaron and Percy could he found messing hand held scanners. Either they were playing a game of tag by trying to scan each other, or trying to blind each after red light of scanner went off in their eyes. Leaving Edea look to Mina, Kendra, and Raine to handle them as Shi watched. Distracting this blonde girl from the scene taking place in the stair well.

It had to do with Fuu trying to calm scared Diamond down after Reks told about slight flirtation that happen. Diamond thought this would put Fuu off and ended being all scared about it. Not like Fuu cared since he already knew that the Diamond was loyal and he had something to share.

"Seems our amnesia Kawk knows something about what texted about." Fuu looked to Kawk.

Having to look down the steps to his shopping companion chatting with Michiko while petting the animals. To only have the conversation turn serous when the word forbidden had been brought up. Had Fuu directing him toward the upper floor where Maxi and Archer were awaiting them, and so they get away from peering ears.

* * *

This co called Tao Elixir converts the natural life force of anyone who drinks it into limited magical energy. That can be used by this person in a chosen form of elemental magic over certain amount of time. Be warned to anyone this newfound gift can be a curse if used all in an careless matter. Leaving the person to become a dried up husc that was once their living body emptied of its' life force. Resulting in a instant death the person wouldn't know until their in after life. Leaving this potion to be labeled for forbidden because of the naughty after effects done to the person who drinks it.

"Great wat to kill your self if your the suicidal type." Archer didn't like how it sounded.

Maxi wasn't one to listen as he went on quietly read what page describing this toxic mixture was about. Learning further that the elemental ability/power granted to the person rivals that of a Keyblader Master or Eternal Sailor. Once a portion of that ability/power is used by the person in form of conflict in offensive or defensive move. It could never be recovered even after period rest for person happened. Leaving him or her to come closer to closer to deaths' door each time.

"More like a death sentence to who ever wants this stuff." Maxi whispered.

He ended up placing the book away from him unable to read on about how to collect the materials or even brew it. Where he was given comfort in the form of Archer taking him in his arms. Telling him he would never mess him self up on something that could shorten his life expectancy.

"Because I already got a few things that shaves off a few years." Archer drew Maxi closer to him.

The blush that crept across Maxi's cheek could tell anyone what was about to happen between the two. Since anyone peering in on them could plainly see the way Archer lowered Maxi onto the floor. Overlaying his clothed body upon another one kicking his shoes off and while he hands roamed. To the hemline of whatever graphic tee Maxi had decided to wear this day to get to skin that laid underneath. Archer made sure to distract Maxi the whole time he started undress him with open mouth kiss. Twisting their tongues around each other while swapping spit.

When their session become interrupted by closed door to the area swung wide opened followed by voices. That ended up getting louder with the foot steps upon the floor the making out couple occupied. To only have a flash of a camera and someone strongly objecting to Archer getting a homerun. That had them stopping what they were going to do to notice peering eyes of familiar faces.

* * *

"Will?" Ren'ai has confronted Shi.

Over the blonde haired girl handed one of the books she purchased to fire master's impatient hands. Not caring that Ren'ai had been standing on this street corner awaiting for her to show up. After going though what she considered torture being the same place by Ones Blessed by the Planets, and Keybearers. Just to get her hands on a few books that she didn't' even prefer as possible reading choices.

"Any word from Lady Chaton about a new batch for Samusa?" Shi brought that up.

"No." Ren'ai could care less, "Just the usual...Samusa insisting she get checked into a hospital because of her weaken body."

"Makes me think why Lady Chaton would waste time on someone so weak as her?" Shi forgot who was talking to.

Ren'ai some what agreed with the blonde that bringing Samusa in on their plan had to be waste of their time. To only object that the sickly girl was amusing when she tried to use her elemental ability/power at full strength.

"Guess what I found still breathing?" Shi started up her guessing game, "His got no memory of who he is, as moral as they come, and clueless to fact we have his daughter.

Ren'ai knew of whom Shi spoke of since the man was their main target this whole time their reign of terror started. Wanted to be the one that informed Lady Chaton on what they found and fun it would bring.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Seems one of the four girls who gave the gang trouble in the first place is first to fall at newly upgraded sailors hands. This time around she'll willing give they them the led they need to person behind this ring of problems.


	71. Chapter 64

AN:

sorry to make this so short but while writing this piece in little time i had because my aunt ended up needed to be taken to the hospital. Meant i had to stay at home with my sister and work over time when it came to chores my mom or dad do. So Read and Review when your done!

* * *

Kawk had come to adapt tot his life within a world he was still coming to understand after finding him self in it. It just he couldn't get the image of a young girl with green hair out his mind no matter how hard he tried. That made him come to the choice this girl was someone special to him. Since thinking of her made his heart flutter after looking at how Joseph interact with his own children. Trying to figure out if he and this little girl had parent-child bond was going to be hard. Since the records he searched through after visiting Town Hall didn't have anything on them.

Meant he was off to checking the birthing records of everyone local hospital that allowed him in their admission or records room. It seemed he didn't get anywhere even with help from the gang. All ended when he visited Sacred Angel hospital birthing records with no actually success. That had him leaving the vast room that held the paper records for quiet place to think. What he came cross was a filled room with people sitting on chairs in circular matter talking about something.

"Welcomed new members to support group for terminal ill." One person greeted new faces.

These people ended up saying hi in either a low or high tone of voice to everyone else from what Kawk observed. Before he could better look at anyone of these people someone tapped his shoulder. Had him turning to find Roberto arm in arm Namine carrying a sealed Tupperware container. Behind them by a few feet was Aaron bugging Fuu about change for fending machine. Leaving him to be stared at by the only Namine and Roberto instead of their children.

"You lost?" Namine curiously asked.

"No..." Kawk was feeling awkward.

Roberto was one that encouraged Namine to go before him so he could handle the Kawk and the children. This is where Kawk witnessed Namine gently kiss each other upon the other's lips. After Namine left to greet the support group ready to serve what was in the sealed Tupperware container. Roberto turned toward their sons telling Aaron to use his on money and Fuu to come join him and Kawk. This Fuu obeyed leaving Aaron to sort out whatever change he had in his pocket.

"Take Mr. Kawk to Fallen Moon with you since he looks down." Roberto instructed Fuu when he neared them.

"Meaning he didn't find any link to that girl?" Fuu guessed.

"Yes." Kawk answered with a strong ache in his chest, "Just looking at you two.."

He wasn't to finish when something fluffy and creamy ended up hitting the back of his head slipped down his collar. Followed by Aaron's voice weakly telling him what he threw was meant for Fuu. This was where Roberto would ignore the rule of Fuu not being allowed to use magic. Allowing Fuu to magical relocated him and Kawk away from the scene that would take place between Aaron and Roberto.

Leaving Kawk to be taken to the area he had been living above Joseph's studio so he could change his clothes. Revealing the mess the back of Kawk's shirt took after the cream puff that Aaron threw at him by mistake. While Kawk made a bee-line for the bedroom for privacy he left Fuu in the living room. Being left alone gave Fuu a catch to text message Diamond and call Michiko about being late.

* * *

Diamond ignored a questionable Samusa wanting to know where a few books in the store are located. Whatever she was getting didn't seem to be enough with what she wanted to purchase in the first place. Leaving her to stand at the front desk of the bookstore-facing empty of working personal. She would have rung the bell for help to arrive if Diamond hadn't hidden it some where. Leaving to stand there and wait for some one to come so could check out and leave in peace.

"This isn't my day." She sighed.

She then had to cover her mouth when she started to cough in harsh matter that brought up blood from her lungs. That would be caught in a handkerchief she been carrying in her hand. As her other held a few books on different subjects that were college level courses such as international business, and finance. Would be noticed by someone taking over the shift that Diamond willing gave up. Taking a spot behind the front desk watching the girl having a coughing spasm.

"Are you all right?" Maxi sounded disinterested.

"I'm fine." She used a horsed voice to speak.

She weakly dropped the stack of books on the surface of the front desk with what strength she had. While to cover up her coughing with a handkerchief that was already becoming soaked. A view of her face that wasn't covered by her long blue bangs was looked at by Maxi. Who right off remembered her of being the bed-ridden girl from the hospital when he peered at her face. Didn't mean he was going to act on the impulse of taking her down trouble was already upon her.

"Plastic or paper?" He asked about the bag she wanted.

"Neither!" She answered in this hallowed tone of voice.

"It's little too much to carry." Maxi didn't pay attention to her voice.

He didn't get an answer from her right away he decided to walk around the front desk to if she passed out. At the same time Archer came from the back of trying to put his nametag upon his work apron. Behind him was Diamond asking he would cover his next few shifts so he could go see Fuu. Instead of yelling his answer for Diamond to stuff it where the sun don't shine something caught Archer's attention.

Sight was a girl sitting in front of the front desk with pale blue skin and long white hair shivering. Each time she breathed in and out of her nostrils or blue colored lips being her mouth frozen puffs of air appeared. Her half closed eyes had her were completely glazed over with white coloring. Leaving her to be named Ice Queen by Diamond who ended up hiding behind Archer when she lifts her head. He stares toward Archer and Diamond was blank and void of any form emotion.

"Miss you need to get up because you're creeping out my fellow co-workers." Maxi stood right near her.

This was the she turned her neck toward him making this cracking sound similar ice breaking apart. Re-directing her gaze from Archer and Diamond to Maxi when she shifted her head to look up right at her. Mentally agreeing to the nickname that was given to her by Diamond seconds ago. Not like the person the name was given to would end up agreeing to it her self. Since she ended up fixing her loose hair to fall back behind her ears so she could get a better view of everyone.

"This isn't what I wanted." She whispered

As she spoke the cold chills of air flowed from her now ice blue colored lips the layers of ice crystal grew. To only stop as she channeled it through her tears that instantly froze into tear shaped droplets. That fell the ground when she started to sit up disbelieving her form had been altered by simple coughing fit. To only have her calm shattered when she looked not finding the store staff. Instead was sight of few people she wasn't excepting to cast her newly formed eyes on.

That not what angered her since she thought of them as comforting reminder she wasn't some goddess of the ice. It was not being able to see them in the color she had come to known them by through her eyes. When she tried to speak through her new lips while looking at them wanting to request aid. A might gust of cold air flowed from her mouth and covered the front half of Archer's shields. Practically freezing half of it over to the point small cracks started to form.

"Guys!" Archer was starting to stress him self-trying to keep his barrier up.

Making him regret he shouldn't have skipped out of training since summer began that would have strengthen him mentally. Since he knew at any minute he was going to give out at any minute on them all. That didn't take place leaving his shield to fall as he fell conscious to everyone's feet. Making the newly appointed White Mage to kneel down quickly and check if he was at least alive. What gloved hands felt were the effects of Samusa's ice working on Archer's form in slow pace. Since thin layer of ice started climbing up the boots of Archer's Keybearer outfit hardening as it climbed.

"Flames, burn bright!" White Mage tried to cast a minor fire wall spell to melt away the ice that started to swallow Archer. That only swirled around Archer's sold lower limbs swallowing the ice and not burning him. When it cleared away puddles formed under his legs that ended up freezing over. The left over flames formed a small wall in front of Archer and White Mage fending off the icy spell.

"These will only keep what's want to freeze us over at bay... do something, or my mother would be defrosting us out." White Mage instructed a now New Eternal Sailor Pluto and Mercury.

He would have started on what Akane would do to them if she found out they failed at kicking ass. Made Pluto try to distort the gravity around the girl turned Ice fairy by using a move called Degeneration Beam. Allowed him to isolate the area the girl occupied by tensing so she could further move. All controlled through red orb on within his Garnet Orb that lay upon his Keystaff.

Making her realize if she tried to tell them to stop using her words through verbally means she would further spread her icy touch. She allowed the crushing force of Pluto's move to keep her in one place. She watched Mercury in shades of white that made her unable to fully see him. Since he hadn't left White Mage's side since the guy was trying to keep Archer from icing over.

"You sure about use your ice based move on someone who an elemental ability matches your own?" White Mage knew his question was pointless.

"Let's find out." Mercury didn't' seemed bothered by White Mage's words.

Icy breeze that had swallowed the second floor whole seemed to reverse in on it self leading toward one point. That would end up being the Mercury's right palm surging in a collective matter. That he would end up lifting just above his head like he caught a precious snowflake. Before taking a familiar stance like he was going to be spun around with out a partner to hold him. In a circle he would slowly start to twirl with sphere within his hand releasing fine powder. It was white and was blown in careless matter toward the already isolated Samusa.

Who couldn't her self to defend what she had become since she allowed the cold blast to surround her. Unlike the cold element that was under her control this icy wind had refreshing warmth to it. Turning her body into a its own crystal life size figurine made of ice looking upon them with sorrowful eyes.

"Thank you... " Would the last words came from her frozen over lips.

The heat from the White Mage's firewall some how reached the frozen over girl to the point cracks formed. Starting out small as they climbed all over her body growing in size to put some started to shatter. Leaving behind a more human looking Samusa to fall back on the two seat sofa. Her breathing had returned to normal for someone that just turned the whole second floor into a ice rink.

Giving Kawk a chance to get near her again after he some how protected him self through magical means. Something he never thought he had after what unlocked with in his mind that to this girl. Showing him of a hidden life he never thought he had with woman he needed to find. That renewed the search for the green haired child he only knew as his child and nothing else.

* * *

Shi tried to the fight the urge of rescuing Samusa when she sensed the girl's elemental gift was stripped from her. Knowing pulling the girl toward Lady Chaton's cause was something Samusa never agreed with. Didn't mean the girl had enjoyed what her temporary powers brought her in form of friends. Aside from her own illness like Shi's would only worsen each time she used her abilities.

Place that Shi was in wouldn't allow her to leave like she wanted to disappear to help Samusa. Since an uncomfortable chair she sat in between two other people wearing a nametag she had. All here for the weekly group for people with terminally illnesses that needed emotional and mentally support.

"Something wrong?" Her sponsor noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Everything's fine Mr. Barttl..." She had lied through her teeth.

"Good and do you know where your friend Samusa is?" Roberto noticed she never showed.

"She wanted to check out some book store." Shi knew Samusa was at there.

"She still interested in opening her own consulting firm?" Robero asked about Samusa's dream.

His conversation with Shi ended when his muted cellar devised started to vibrate indicating that was a call. This was something he needed to answer since he was still Ambassador of Moon Kingdom. Out of the room he went since the conversation seemed to be a private one. Leaving a bored Aaron to ended up taking his father side beside Shi bored out his own mind. This was a opening that she ended up taking since she couldn't sense he was Planet Blessed or had magic.

"What is a healthy stud like you doing in place like this?" She began teasing Aaron.

"My parents punishment for ALMOST starting a food fight." He quote his mother.

"What you do?" She guessed, "Crush a food cart into crowd of interns."

"Meant to throw a vending machine cream puff at my brother." Aaron recalled the mistook.

"And?" Shi wanted him to finish.

He ended up telling her he misaimed for Fuu's face and ended up hitting the back of Kawk's neck instead. That wasn't enough he was still in trouble for week long trouble he been pulling when on Battl Estate. Nothing close to what Archer had been known for or even pulled during his bad boy phrase. Ended with his freedom for the rest of the break strapped to either his father's or mother's sides.

"Wow, most be fun for your and girl friend." Shi got sarcastic.

"Actually Raine agrees with the way my parents are punishing me." Heh hatred bring that up.

Shi ended up going fan girl on him saying he couldn't be dating one of the daughters of from Olympic swimmer / violinist Cloud Strife and owner of a famed restaurant Squall Leonheart. Repeatedly asking him if she could meet his friends who had she guessed were child of other famous people. Not like she was going to get an answer about it form Aaron because of certain rule established long ago.

No groupies allowed near the gang

Had Aaron trying to figure out if he should allow someone from his father's support group to meet the gang. Remembering the girl beside him like many others in this room didn't have long to live. Aside from the fact this wasn't the first time someone approached him wanting to meet his friends.

"Let me think about it." Was his answer.

* * *

END

On to the next chapter, Seems with new ally and led on their side thanks to her simply visiting them they would get the led they were looking for. Doesn't mean they should let their guard down since their are three more ready to re-claim their friend.


	72. Chapter 65

AN:

This whole thing with my aunt had gotten me down to the point i've making my self catch up on a allot of missed work that i've missed while caring for her. So the nesxt few chapters after this one may just be small or get longer if i ever catch up to amounts of work i've missed. So read and review!

* * *

Samusa had to be checked into a hospital after being stripped of her powers after she was confronted by 2 Sailors, Mage, and Keybearer. Since the health of her body weaken to point simply moving on her own made her ach. That was only clarified after the tests she put through to see how far along she was. The answer wasn't a good one when she was given the results the day after. Instead of crying into her pillow she wanted to see certain people to apologize for her actions.

Chance was being granted when the gang agreed to meet her on her terms she was to weak to pull stunt off. Person who was first to arrive to her room that had been under guard since she been placed her. What his eyes looked upon was sickly girl whose body in any moment would give out.

"Your the one Lady Chaton's silver tongue spoke of." Samusa spoke with a hoarse voice , "Your nothing like what she describes."

"Your not the heartless Ice Queen my cousin told me about." Reks tried to joked to lighten the mood.

Just the sight of her ruined what mood Reks had been in when he wanted to confronted what he thought was everyday bad guy. To only find out this girl was just innocent manipulated by someone working for Chaos. The shock that was settling over his body just added to his reaction toward her. Left to stand at the doorway he had entered just second ago to visit with her privately.

"Need a place to sit?" She offered a seat.

She pointed to a few chairs that the room already came with if he wanted to rest his feet for short while. This he would have done if more familiar faces hadn't shown up wanting to meet this girl. Among them was Xavier being guided in to the room by someone not wanting him even be here. That being Lex who hadn't let allowed him to go anywhere by him self after his last check up. Others were either behind or beside them staring at the occupied bed that held Samusa.

"What am i going to be integrated about?" Samusa cheerfully spoke.

Made a few people like Percy, Aaron, Mina, and Archer laugh since jokingly expected them coming here. Raine, Kendra, and Akane tried to not smile at the idea how Samusa was being to helpful. Leaving everybody to just find a place to seat before any form of questions toward Samusa started.

"Where do you want to start with me?" Samusa asked them all.

"We want to know if you ever had something called Tao elixir?" Fuu asked about it.

She happily told them all about how she was visited by someone about of Candy Strip program. All took place about a two years ago when she was laid up in a another hospital on other half of the world. Where she met this long haired girl that offered a way for her to get better health-wise. This led to the 3 other people she would meet over those two years with different purposes.

"Does anyone have anything for me to write down since my throat is getting sore from talking?" She felt her throat start to hurt.

Maxi was one that had to be encouraged by Edea to got through his bag and find the items Samusa requested. Since resting on his shoulder was messager bag filled with books and other study material. a He pulled out was a competition book and mechanical pencil that he needed to hand over to her. Chose not to by standing there in place and staring at Edea like she done something wrong. She stared at him back not really caring her encouraging him got her on his bad side. Would start a 2-sided staring contest either one was going to be stuck in since both never gave up easily.

Leaving Akane to be the one to pry the competition book and mechanical pencil from Maxi's hands. Before walking them over to wheelie table that hovered over Samusa's bed she was allowed to use.

* * *

Not like losing Samusa seemed any way important to Lady Chaton since she knew the girl wasn't open to her cause. Since she had three more girls she could still use to get close to the Silver Moon Crystal. Its just the plan on how she was going to use her girls seems to get close to the gang. Came in the form of Shi 'making friends' with a bored Aaron during some support meeting. Meaning Lady Chaton's goal was one stepped closer to where what she needed to close to.

That meant her girls or what was left of them since Samusa wasn't with them any more to behave. Ren'ai had to watch her fiery temper since she got easily angry of late about every little thing. Kaminiari had to control her fan girls' tenacities toward yaoi fandom being Archer and Maxi. Shi in general had to be convincing enough to get Aaron to open up to her more about the gang.

"Please try to act properly with out showing that you are." Chaton addressed each one, "do you all understand?"

Kaminiari and Ren'ai just mumbled when it came to answering their Lady with out thinking of their obsessions. Shi was the one that quieted both girls with her razor wind before properly answering their Lady. Trying her best to not flatten her fellow teammates for disrespecting a woman who given them a 2nd chance.

"No let's get our selves together and go meet them." Shi turned toward upset Kaminiari and Ren'ai.

Both didn't care that they were using the innocent girl routine to get close to a few people they wanted to face again. A few of them for each girl sparked the destructive trait the two of them carried. Let the fun begin for both of them when it came to few people they wanted to see again.

"Aren't they visiting poor Samusa at the same hospital one of them were harmed at?" Ren'ai pointed it out.

"Ironic isn't it." Kaminiari tried not to laugh about it.

"Funny." Shi rolled her eyes.

These girls didn't have time to waste since they all agreed to meet Aaron and his friends outside the hospital. Deciding to get there was the problem since girls have their way of getting there. Ren'ai liked traveling through bursts of fire or in linear pattern that took on a redish coloring. Kaminiari like traveling using lightening strikes that scorched area she lands on and disappears from. Shi just flew like she was some kind of comic book super hero under her wind abilities. Leaving each one to think about how they get from point A to point B through agreed form of teleportation.

"I don't do not want to sweat in my own skin nor do I want people to see use when he fly over their heads." Shi made the choice for them; "we're with you."

Person she looked was Kaminiari happily going toward the nearest window she opened her self in one shove. Showing how naturally strong this girl was before she faced the other two girls ready. They just walked toward as close to her as they both could near enough so electrical fields surrounds them. Before shooting them out the window in electrical sphere of energy leaving a scorch marks where they been standing. This was where each one of them in different color of yellows being flung through air.

Before the hospital's entrance appeared in their line of sight when the electrical sphere of energy neared it. Before hitting the concrete ground leaving another set of scorch marks as they took their solid forms. Making Shi and Ren'ai looked fixing their hair because of the static that made it frizz up. Kaminiari was the one that suggests they were their hairs up like she does so static wouldn't effect her.

"Shut up and come on." Shi walked passed her.

Ren'ai soon followed not really caring about her hair since a quick hear spark settled her hair down. Before she followed right behind Shi before taking Kaminiari's hand so the girl wouldn't be left behind. This behavior made all three girls look odd to anyone after they entered the lobby area. Since Kaminiari used her powers of Earth to create a coloring bouquet of flowers. All using the hand that wasn't being used to guide her toward a set of seats near the elevator and stair well entrance.

"We're waiting here." Shi stopped walking.

She ended up de-frizzing hair with slight wind spell that faded away before causing a few other problems. First it knocked over a child's half eaten ice-cream cone from their hand to rest on the floor. Second had to some of the potted plants got knocked over on their side or even had their leaves plucked. Third had to do with electrical wheel chairs moving on their own by inches a second.

"Now we wait." Shi picked where they were sitting.

She ended up snatching the flowers from Kaminiari's arms while also taking Ren'ai's phone to text Aaron. She made the message sound falsely happy when she typed in the words her and her friends were here. Even snapping a picture of the three of them all together to send with the message was enough. Before she sent the whole thing tossing the phone back to Ren'ai like she cared.

"Follow our Lady's orders to the tee or we'll lose our link." Shi warned both girls.

She and to girls' started they so-called act they ad put on like they did on first day of they all met the gang. Knowing they all would have of denied a few things that started to happen since their appearance. Since they're way in was on his way down with his brother and future brother-in-law behind him. Meaning the next people to step off the elevator were three boys bickering about Aaron's choice in friends.

"Just give them a chance." Aaron instructed them both, "They not even are the people that have been harming you guys."

Not like Fuu cared since he was just glad his brother got to know a girl with making her slap or knee him. Diamond was still making his thought about Aaron's new friends clear that they were enemy using him. Aaron just wanted the two of them to meet these girls before passing judgment on them. Before all three of them passed a corner and met three pairs of eyes looking upon them.

Shi being her preppy self ran up to the both of them with flowers in her arms saying something about Samusa. That the flowers in her arms were a get-well gift for Samusa she had bought from gift shop. Even the other girls sounded sincere enough for Samusa when they were behind Shi. With Kaminiari doing most of the talking for both her and Ren'ai when she notice who been behind Aaron.

"Fuu Battl, second son of Advisor to the Kings and Ambassador of Moon Kingdom." Kaminiari stated who each child was, "Diamond Tsukino, Only child of Keyblade Master/Second Prince of the Moon Kingdom Roxas Tsukino and Renown Alchemist/Scientist Saphir... WOW!"

She ended up fainting into Ren'ai twitching every now and then like she had some type of stroke. Leaving Shi to explain that Miss. Kaminiari had a rich knowledge of whom was who of high society. Aside from the girl being a HUGE yaoi fan when it came to same sex pairing among young males. The sight of Diamond clinging to one of the Fuu's arms made the girl toppled over with glee.

"She, Mina and Raine would get along swimmingly." Diamond was already picturing them meeting.

"Its the others girls I'm worried about..." Fuu tried not to laugh about it.

Aaron as the one that tried not to sneezed when it came to the flowers he been holding knowing he wasn't Allergic to pollen, or even flowers in general. Since he had been holding on to the flower meant for Samusa that Shi handed to him. Making him offer up the bouquet to either his own brother or Diamond. Being the kind spirit he was Diamond ended up taking Aaron on his offer to hold the flowers. It just when his hands took hold of the flowers a strange vibe ran up his spine.

This vibe carried all over his body like it was looking for something within him before stopping near his pocket. As his eternal transformation item was scanned by this vibe it made tingling sensation that made Diamond blush, and lean into Fuu. This action some how gave a spark off to Fuu that wasn't settling emotionally to him. He was given a wave of nausea that made him want to vomit right then and there. He ended up re-swallowing what he felt knowing it would bother Diamond and Aaron.

"We should..." He was cut off when the ringing on Diamond's cellar device by the tone of 'Love Changes' by Jamie Foxx. That the young royal ended up checking to find a text massage all in caps from Mina asking where were they. She even wanted to know if Aaron's new friends were girls from block festival. He would answer with Fuu guiding the way with Aaron and three of them girls behind him.

Where they would enter the elevator chatting about all sorts of things that seemed interested to any of them. Distracting them from the long ride they would take to the floor Samusa's was on. That ended when the ding to the elevator told them they were at their designated floor. Had the those doors open so to the sight of Kawk waiting outside the those opening doors.

"Sorry I can't stay." Kawk passed them, "Miss. Smith wants me to meet him in an hour."

Shi made sure to take a picture of him with Ren'ai's phone camera feature when she and others walked out. Before anyone could noticed what she did, she'll send the picture to Lady Chaton's email.

* * *

Lady Chaton used her mortal ties as a representative for exclusive job interview within the Moon Palace after hearing about a position. It was to find a temporary person to qualify for Ambassador of Moon Kingdom until Mr. Battl's treatment was over. Already knowing Mr. Battl personally got her where she was with impressive résumé. Rest was up to her like showing up to meet with Advisor to the Kings among representatives.

Didn't mean she had an alternative motive about being on of this Palace looking for a heavily guarded room. Each time she took a wrong turn she looked to a filmier jeweled necklace as a guide to where she needed to go. Using the light that illuminated her path thanks to celestial lamps when she kept walking around. Each hallway looked like the same to her no matter what image the necklace gave her. Before she was directed toward one that seemed to be what she wanted.

"Miss..." Someone's voice stopped her when she was inches from placing her frail hand upon the knob the door. She ended up going with her back up plan she always used just in case she always get caught by allowing her body to go weak. On to the floor she would fall with her legs being the first to go out followed by everything else. Before she found her self hitting a hard surface someone caught her.

"Hmm..." She faked being dazed, "Where am I?"

What her eyes looked upon was a face that belonged no other then King Endymion with expression of concern. This was the opening she needed to take if she wanted to get behind the door she had just found. She ended up putting on an act about looking for a medical faculty because of her illness. Lying through her teeth that she had forgotten to bring her medication before arriving here. Whole time she used crocodile tears and helpless shaking her self like she was helpless damsel.

Weaving her web

* * *

END

On to the next chapter, Seems Kawk gets the answers he is looking for in middle of Autumnal Equinox Ball celebrating the changing of the seasons for Earth and the allies it had made with Sol.


	73. Chapter 66

"Daddy!" A familiar green haired girl reached out toward a picture.

When she couldn't get close to grab a picture the man who was a father she started to cry once more. This made Chaton hand the girl off to Kaminiari whom been caring for her like she was she own. Telling Ren'ai and Shi that this man in the picture was who she been looking for after they located his daughter, and wanted them confront him. Offering them a rectangular, black box with important inside it. When asked about the item she was smiled in pleasing matter that would give your stomach knots.

"It's a memory charm!" Her answered to cheerily.

All she left with the Shi and the girls before tossing over these passes telling them they were to a social gathering. Partaking in the Crystal Palace in two nights in form of a private ball for chose few allowed attending. Not wanting to go on this was gift from Namine who heard about her 'spasm'. Not like Chaton was going to show up her self since she never like Namine's goody side. Leaving her girls to attend this fancy event in her name while facing Kawk about a few things precious to him.

"What are you going to do since these are meant for..." Shi was quieted when reminded why Lady Chaton was in charge of them and not her. Since she ended up having her whole mouth taken from her face before she could say anything more.

"Just get going." Lady Chaton held her fleshy lips within the palm of her hand.

The taking of Shi's lips scared Green haired girl to the point she ended up hiding behind Kaminiari while crying harder. Whining further she wanted her father and even her mother while grabbing on to Kaminiari's pants legs. Making the girl reach down behind her and start to comfort her as best she could.

"We'll do as you say." Ren'ai redirected everyone.

Leaving the study that made up Lady Chaton's private office was something Ren'ai thought it be best. Not once paying attention when the large double doors leading to and from the room. Ended up slamming right behind them as Shi regained her lips upon them leaving their Lady ALONE.

"Shhh!" Kaminiari pats the child's head.

"We need to get rid of this prat." Ren'ai couldn't take this child anymore.

Shi was one that looked to the already scared in front of her while looking to the passes she been holding. When a bubbly idea started to form in her mind that had Ren'ai handing over her phone over.

"Quiet that prat please." Shi started to dial.

* * *

Autumal Equinox Galion was fancy celebration that honored the alliances made between the Sol and Silver Millennium. Aside from it also being a way of welcoming the changing of the seasons. Would either be held in reserved ballroom or Crystal Palace on rare occasions like this years. This time the guest list wasn't open to the citizens to attend because of high security reasons. Leaving only a chosen few on a double checked guest list to attend this high-class event.

Meant the gang was going beside their parents before their summer break was going to come to an end. Leaving each one to prepare in their individual ways with a rare freedom that all agreed too. Unlike their parents the gang didn't have to wear their SEED uniforms when attending this formal affair. Just meant they had to wear something else that came in form of formal or fancy clothing. It's just the clothing they wore had to be in the coloring of their Sailor uniforms as for of presentation. Fuu and Keybearers were stuck with freedom of wearing their SEED uniforms, or have same choice as the Sailors.

"Your aunts do great work." Mina stared at Xavier.

"Thanks..." Xavier was getting creeped out.

Lex was the one that had step away from his staring contest from Archer who hadn't let go of his older brother. To address the grabby hands of impressed Mina unable to get over her shock of how Xavier locked. It seemed Xavier's aunts made him formal attire completely by hand and from scratch. With a crest embroiled on left side near the left breast area of the outfit that show him being Keybearer.

"We get that you like what his wearing." Lex pulled Xavier out of her range or reach.

"Yeah, a life-size version of a ken dolls." Percy had to joke.

"...But with long hair." Aaron joined in.

Both those boys ended up being silenced by all the other girls' glaring to point drinks would be thrown at them. Leaving Xavier to rest in Lex's arms slightly enjoying the way the suit Lex wore felt. Aside from the fact it was designer label tailored to fit a body that was made of complete muscle. Made of a soft fabric that Xavier would have comfortable if the flash of as camera didn't settled him. Followed by Kairi telling Joseph he taken an enough pictures of everyone and everything. Only done he take he before she called him hopeless to only corrects a picture of her. That would turn into a simple kiss if wasn't for lonely Namine asking if she could join.

When asked why Roberto wasn't by her self this got them pointed across the ballroom to a crowd. Person in middle of this crowd of people was Roberto wanting to be quiet about why he wasn't in public eye anymore. He and Namine had come agreement to not make his health problems known until he showed improvement. Leaving him to just quietly amusing them with small chat about anything. Before Axel making Roberto thank him guy for being a usual dick saved him.

"Remind me to send you all at Hino shrine a thank you gift." Roberto sighed in relief.

Marluxia had to keep Axel from asking from some extravagant item that wouldn't fit in with rest Shrine ancient style. Xigbar couldn't but joke leaving Demyx to sip from his half-filled wineglass. While he was congratulating Cloud and Leon aside from other parents about their children's latest award. Zexion and Lexaeus also gave their own congrats on that it subject to their fellow friends. That brought smile to a certain number of parents' face that looked over to their own children. Reks and Hope with Neo- King Ventus and King Endymion joined their friends to give their own two since. Where the conversation was taken over by Neo- King Ventus glad to see lively Roberto. Saying how he was becoming privately concerned if his new friend was ever going to recover.

Each one now found surrounding the newly weds in form of Sol's crowned Princess and Prince with their spouses. Xeikm and Xemnas were they're trying to figure out why Ackie wasn't having a pleasant time that led to Rozen. She hadn't left him alone since they all arrived here just moments ago. Making him partake in a 1-sided staring contest that had Tozen winning since he was holding Apollo. Resting on his father's chest the darkening blonde haired child lay peering at all. Now and then Ackie would have to adjusting his hold when child wiggled around when someone neared.

"Why are you here again?" Both Ackie and Rozen asked each other.

Rozen wanted to use a list of excuses that included her cousins' choice of supposes she didn't want to be around. Ackie knowing of the girls' dislike for him flat out didn't care if she wasn't around. Since his demonic half had finally adjusted Sol's environment and he was getting use to be a father. Neither he nor Sakura had time to entertain the thought of coming back to Earth until now. Both knew that Lightening and Snow's duty as protectors of the universe until they weren't needed any more. Returning to Earth like they had done after honeymoon was the excuse Ackie and his sister were using.

"Great!" Rozen tried to sound happy.

Expression on her face alone told Ackie and his son that Rozen was in no mood to even be around them. That led to spring Sakura playing her daughter in Xeikm's arms so she could bother her sister-in-law. First thing she asked Rozen when she got close enough to her face was where she was staying. Girl ended up stepping back as far as she could not going to answer if someone hadn't stopped her.

"Still the shy little Keybearer aren't you?" Snow's voice came from behind Rozen.

Bumping into him didn't really help the girl since she wanted to get away from Sakura and Ackie. Meaning she stuck in-between her cousins and her sister-in-law that she didn't what any part of. Where the members of the gang started to encourage her to say something in form of a sentence. Kendra and Raine couldn't stop wanting to know want it was like to be an aunt to Cephiro and Apollo. Akane and Edea wonder if Rozen had started trying Sakura like a true part of royal family. Percy and Aaron couldn't stop joking shadow puppets coming to life because of Ackie's shadow abilities. To only be quieted down by Archer taking a break from clinging to Maxi for past hour. Diamond dragging Fuu along by his arms asked her about Rozen felt about her expending family. Leaving Fuu to stand alone for some kind of person to save him from pointless conversation.

Not like he was going to get any help from Lex or Xavier since they both were pulled into conversation with Yaragi. Talking about how the Neutral winged was looking adopting Xavier legally. Leaving Maxi to be pulled aside by his parents to start taking about his internship program. He was going to be working in certain departments within Shin Co Corporation when this summer began. Leaving attention to turn toward three girls trying girls hiding in a corner near one of the snack tables.

"Let get this over with." Ren'ai reached into her purse.

"Careful with what Lady Chaton gave us." Kaminiari watched what Ren'ai pulled out.

Shi just called the brunette clueless when it came these sort of things as she snatched the items from Ren'ai. Telling her they were safe from these creatures because of special charms that would protect them. Who turned toward the sound of a crystal glass being tapped on by known other then Reks. Telling everyone the socializing hour was over since dinner was to be serviced. This only made Shi lift that trio colored stones in her palm inches from her lips.

"To life I give in order so that you could take." Shi whispered a magical phrase that would form individual circles of light around the stones. That hovered away from her hand and in to the air a few inches from her. Sending out these vibes of energy that chilled the air and sent unwanted shivers down everyone's spines. Openly displaying red and white emblems of familiar creatures that died LONG AGO.

Each one took on a physical manifestation of one of the elemental powers one of three girls carried. Hovering ball of flames with colors of red, orange, and yellow were under Ren'ai control. These strange plants that looked like tulips with teeth and moved around on their own were under Shi. As the clucks of Earth and even moving boulders awaited for Kaminiari to order to d something.

"Sorry, but we're getting bored of this party." Shi pat one of her flowers' bulbs, "We need to chat with someone."

Before the action could take place the flowers she been petting released a pinkish gas into the air. As Kaminiari sent for of her small boulders toward someone who was been hiding near one room's windows. Unable to defend him self when a ring of these boulders surround him forming a singular bond. Pulled him toward Kaminiari who covered her face with ornate mask as gas filled the room. Anyone who breathed it in started to feel after effects of drossiness and heavy signs of sleep. Meant everyone within that room started to drop to the floor unable to transform, or fight over whelming effects.

Meant a dopey Neo- King Ventus trying to give a speech about ruining a gathering of friends celebrating alliance. Every now and then he either fell into arms of his husband or Roberto to stay awake. Not like he would stay awake no matter what would be tried to keep him alert. Leaving is husband, Roberto and others who were barely standing as the gas was being inhaled and exhaled by them. To notice the person the three girls took to be not other the Kawk.

"Before you go asking why me or something as messed up as that." Shi approached Kawk with black jewelry box as flowers followed her. Before dropping the box before him with a fresh picture of 'his daughter'.

"You have three choices while everyone takes a nap." Ren'ai stepped beside Shi.

She started the first of the three choices he had being that he would have his memories restore by them. If he willingly came with them to confront Lady Chaton and hand over his wife. Second choice had do with him being reunited with the daughter that had been taken from him, but he had take Silver Moon Crystal from either Reks or his father and give it personal to Lady Chaton. Third could get both his memories and child back if he handed over his wife and Silver Moon Crystal to Lady Chaton.

"We who are awake know that your been struggling since Choas knows how long to find out who you are." Shi told him in a teasing matter, "So..."

She was cut off when Kawk slide the black box back over to her feet stating he wasn't going to betray them. Saying how they had opened up their homes to him for him o have a place to live. Along with giving him odd jobs to work at their places of business while helping him find his family.

"That is something my master will back if your hadn't put him to sleep." Whispered a ghastly voice with barely no outline to their given form. Just that they were hovering around a semi-conscious Fuu barely standing up releasing one his crystal beasts.

"Still awake ..." Fuu mumbled through partial releasing of had to be a high level creature since she or he could speak. Ended up propping him self up so he could finished bringing the being forward completely. Giving her a order that had the being leaping to highest point of the ceiling before spinning in place. Sucking each molecule of sleeping up before filtering it through it's body to make fresh air. That would be placed back in to room all within a few seconds allowing all to start waking up.

Before Fuu could seal her back in to her figurine form, raise a shield around Reks or his parents, or anything like that. He was swallowed whole by one of Shi's plants caging him catching him off guard. Not like he was able to use any of his own magic or even transform to escape. He found out to late that he would further lulled into a state of slumber when plant started to drain his energy. Ending him calling out in barely a whisper for everyone to hurry up as he fell silent.

* * *

Everyone woke from Fuu's last act to get them to breathe properly as a way of doing what they were stopped about. Not like the trio were going to allow them to interfere with their plan. Out their creatures went to fend them all off until the three of them was done pressuring Kawk. Since now they had one more thing to get to agree to the three choices that he turned down. Who could be found in closed up flower bud that was still kept Fuu in a sleeping state. That wouldn't last long if an angry New Eternal Sailor Pluto had something to say about in form of an attack.

"Chronos Typhoon!" New Pluto ended up flipping his Key Staff upside down within his gloved hands like it was a baton. Channeling his emotional angry over Fuu being capture so easily and this night being ruined into Garnet Orb. Where a swirling mass of emotional energy in shape of mid-size twister started to form. He ended up hitting toward very flower that was holding Fuu hostage as leverage against Kawk. That pulled the plant away from Shi while causing some damage to her being. Didn't mean to free Fuu when the twister relocated the plant to New Pluto's side.

Shi was not going to allow Fuu to get away with taking another possible hostage since she was getting sick of the little girl. Leaving Ren'ai and Kaminiari handled who ever was mood to face them and their creatures. Not like the girls would give the people the chance to either one of them with Shi missing. Both went with divide and conquer plan by splitting off from their monsters to 'talk' to Kawk.

Had the everyone splitting apart to handle the girls and their monsters to make this clean up faster. New Sailors and Younger Keybearers were sent to watch New Pluto's back while figuring out how to release Fuu. Leaving rest to be handled by their elders who weren't-welcoming interruptions get out of hand. While anyone with known magical abilities took shelter within one of room's corners. Watching out that whatever monsters roamed didn't nip them at.

"One of those times my brother wasn't so..." his father trying to speak through his labored breathing cut off Aaron. Showing the stress that Roberto had out his body through when he fought the effects of the sleeping gas. Weren't well leaving Aaron to seek some type help for his father then complain about his brother.

Leaving the rest to stay out the monsters reaches when hands made of soil or pure flame stretched out toward them. From what people discovered before hand if they come in connect with the appendages. By being touched or laying a hand on the boulder creatures a piece of someone turned to stone. Even going near the one made of fire would leave 1st to 3rd degree burns on someone. No body wanted to find out would happen if anyone allowed a live plant to touch their skin. Leaving Keybearers Archer, Xavier and Akane to fend for them until the fight was over.

They wouldn't be given the chance to peer upon when Shi and her horde of plants surround Kawk. This blond girl wasn't in the mood to put up with any of his further rejections toward his repeated choices. Had has her forgetting about Fuu so she could fully focus on cracking Kawk. That means his already bond form being pressed on by her using the heels of her designer wedges.

"Moon Crescents, act immediately!" New Eternal Sailor Moon summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Rod fourth so he could take hold. He would spin in place releasing this blast of crescent moons of all six colors reflecting the rainbow. Aiming it right at the swarm of flowers facing backside Shi.

"Flash Fire." New Eternal Sailor Mars closed one of her gloved hands almost leaving her point finger ad thumb out. Had her shooting out six red spheres that were small in size didn't give off a bright glow at first. To only grow in size and their light ended up getting brighter as the flew through the air. Burning away any plants that tried to act, as shields for their master wouldn't be hit by Moon's attack.

"Deadly Howl." New Eternal Sailor Saturn raised his Sickle as high in the air as he could for light of room to reflect off it. Forming a single outline of howling wolf wounded from a hunter's weapon. These sound waves from the shadowy wolf made the plants vibrate to the point they burst like water balloons.

Some how these two moves from Saturn and Mars only cleared a small enough path for Moon's own attack. To the point Shi was knocked away from Kawk on to the hard floor in front of her remanding plants. Where she had looked upon fiery heaps of her plants that were also popping into pieces. Would be added to by other New Eternal Sailors using only minor moves against closed bud holding Fuu. Each one of them were using only a tenth of their new power upon the harden pedals.

Neptune used her Dolphin Wave summoning a bubble in shape of mammal that lives in the water she dropped to the ground before her. That formed a minor wave guided by a smaller version of this mammal that splashed the bud. Mercury went with his Aqua Blizzard that allowed him to control freezing process. Over the water that Neptune had brought fourth freezing the plant in place. Jupiter started to spin like she was electrical turbine around using her Electrical Coco- Cyclone. Each time she spun in circles sparks flew off her onto the frozen over flower melting pieces of it. Uranus finished it up with his Brief Whirlwind that had him waving his arms in circler motion. Before tossing his arm out so single twister was formed from changed air pressure. This swirling mass of wind swallowed the everything left over from other New Sailors attacks. Including the flower before disappearing completely to the point unconscious Fuu was left.

"Please be alive." Pluto whispered reach out toward Fuu that was covered in this sweet sap the bud had covered Fuu in.

When warmth was felt from that sap stained cheek when the flow of weak energy was still flowing through Fuu's body. A smile spread on Pluto face before the very being that Fuu had released hovered over their heads. Forming a swirling dome of wind around the two of them made of its wind.

Leaving other New Sailors else to face pin down Shi and what was left of her plants unlike the others girls. Both Kaminiari and Ren'ai did their best in barely holding off the Neo Sailors backed by two Keyblade Masters.

Led to joint choice of getting away by use of blacking out the lights

Blanketing the room in complete darkness with only the light of the large bay windows as a source to see by. Making everyone unable to see the girls get away back they broke one of the windows out with a chair. Not waiting to clear the glass from the window frame when they jumped through to escape. Leaving behind a trashed ballroom filled with the remands of what remanded of the girls' creatures through the floor area. A few tables and chairs were toppled over with ruined dance floor to match.

Had all of it being restored through magical means by Kairi before she tended to both her son and husband. Leaving everyone else to decompress in his or her own ways while settling down in to enjoying this Autumal Equinox Galion.

* * *

END

On to the next chapter, Seems another girl it doing to be taken down after her place of living is visited by the gang working on a led given to them from fading mind. This 2nd one one isn't going down with a fight if she or the the gang can handle her heat.


	74. Chapter 67

Sakura Temple was age-old place of worship that had come to be known for their ancient Cherry Blossom trees. Structure it self was made of late century buildings that didn't have modern day architecture most cities made. Was surrounded by an 11-foot white brink wall with only one way in and out if anyone visited it grounds. That was easy to get since it didn't have the endless path of stairs leading to up a hill like Hino Shrine.

Classical Japanese themed place of worship was going to visit by certain members of the gang because of Samusa. She was informed about what happen Autumal Equinox Galion from lips of Archer, during his visit with her at hospital. After Archer spun his tale her fading memory become jogged within seconds. Where she gave him a possible location to give to his friends since she couldn't. That he ended up doing using mass test message with out leaving Samusa's company. That would that day with her being left a framed picture of the everyone who attended the Galion.

"Well good luck." Were Samusa's words of farewell for that day to Archer.

He on other hand just said he would be back like he always been since his visits to her had become daily. Some times with others like his parents or certain members of the gang; who wee under the suspicion that Archer had fallen for Samusa. To only have that suspicion turned down upon speaking with bed-ridden girl or Archer him self. In bluntest matter weren't even attracted to the other when they would answer. Both going with excuse that that shares a command bond. It being different traits that made up Maxi from bratty personally to genus IQ he known for. No body was able to figure out which one of those traits that Samusa or Archer preferred.

This was quickly forgotten because of the trip that everybody was going to be starting that early morning. All of them were uploaded on to a mini-bus was being driven by Yaragi with Kawk as an escort. It just deciding who was going to sit where with out Percy's and Aaron's life being threat was hard part. All the girls were giddy about visiting the location to point they would decapitate the two. Rests of the boys were going for their own reasons and didn't want to put up with either one. Would be quickly sorted out by putting them in the second vehicle filled with extra guests. These 'extra guests' would be known other then Lightening and Snow with their spouses tagging along in 2nd vehicle.

"We there yet?" Percy asked.

He had to say it in quiet tone of voice this time around for only Aaron to be able to hear him instead of the others. These others were occupies of the mini-van the two were sharing with them. After a few hours of listening 'We there yet' on repeatedly basis from both Aaron and Percy. Some spoke up toward the two to be quiet for the rest of the ride in tone that seem to silence them. Was half way up working with Aaron unlike Percy whose light whisper was still asking every hour.

Leaving a over simulated Sakura staring out the window of the moving vehicle to fill the silence left. Nostalgic feelings about being back on Earth tingled her human side more they her dormant demonic blood. Making her forget about the minor problem her brother's activate demonic blood had. To the point she started to verbally recall the stories of when they went on trips like this as children. Describing how they're father would drive them cross Japan outing to learn about their homeland.

"I wish we could have brought Cephiro if it wasn't a security issue." Sakura sat back in her seat.

"You got me." Snow leaned over.

Action she welcomed since it got her pressed into the seat both were sharing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Unlike his own hands and arms that were placed on either side of her waistline. Led to grinding sensation Sakura's lower torso would start upon Snow's lower torso to arouse him. Their lips came together just enough their mouths opened so saliva could be exchanged. Would have gone up to shirts being discarded or belts of pants started to be done. If they weren't reminded where they were by Ackie telling Snow to stop getting to third base with his sister. Lightening was just grateful she was sitting beside Ackie in the passenger side seat.

Leaving Aaron and Percy to watch the mild scene take place before someone spoke up heat needing to be toned down. This made Sakura called her brother a sourpuss for telling the cool down. Snow may have allowed to sit up didn't mean he was going to let go Sakura any time soon mumbling about something. Had Ackie making a sharp turn off the road where he car was turned off, and put into park. Before he unbelted him self from is seat so he could turn around in his seat to face Snow.

"Last time I checked." Ackie looked right into Snow's eyes, "We came back here because of your duty as Senshi not for to create more...children."

Snow would have used the come back about Ackie's ability to adapt to new environments wasn't stopped by Sakura. She was pressing her hands on to his chest encouraging him to just go within instead of fighting back. This was something he would agree to since everyone else was staring at him.

* * *

Caretakers of the Sakura temple were a young couple that inherited the grounds from the in-laws. Weren't excepting a vast group of people to walk out up to the front gate of their property with curious minds. The person among the crowed was a face both weren't expecting at this time of day.

"Welcomed to her our humble place of worship young highness." One of the caretakers greeted Reks, "You may call me Leila the local miko and the man beside me is my husband Patrick Jane."

This man with braided blonde hair in dirtied up clothes holding a bucket filled with gardening equipment waved. Before kissing Leila on the cheek before turning away from her to do his job. Leaving her to face a wide-eyed Reks while everyone else started to introduce him or her selves also. Akane was the one that forced Kendra toward Leila saying she was also apart of family shrine. Lex and Xavier were in middle of saying that they were before Raine and Edea started fighting over who went first. Fuu had to do it for him and Diamond while Archer clung to Maxi for them.

Before Yaragi stepped up after getting Edea and Raine to stop fighting enough to where he could hold up a picture. Asking if Leila knew the girl as an expression appeared on Leila's face told him she knew something. Who ended up invited them so she could spin her tale. Asking what kinds of tea they wanted while guiding them toward the one way out and in of the grounds. Leaving her husband alone to tend to small patches of flowerbeds on outside of the Temple's walls. Just when he started to pull or uproot weeds a few noises made him stop, and turn. To find the other part of the visiting group walking up from the parking lot.

"At least!" Percy came running.

He ended up stopping right in front of the Temple's wall and lying upon the cool brink with arms spread. Mumbling about he was happy to make it here alive as Aaron just stood behind him. Ackie was side by side with Lightening holding on to his tucked arm just walking at a slow pace. Behind the was Sakura being held by her dainty hand with Snow leading the way chatting with her about something.

"Sorry everyone, but your just missed my wife showing all your friends up." Patrick greeted them.

He didn't move once from the area he was sitting while he pulling on the gloves he was going to use. Willing to show them where they needed to go figuring he could finish his own duties after this. To only have it declaim by Ackie could find this Leila with out being told where to go. This was something Snow would have complained about if his attention wasn't aimed at what Sakura's choice in clothing. That Aaron had to keep Percy from commenting because cleavage that could clearly seen.

Leaving the boys to ended up following Ackie and Lightening toward the only opening led in and out of the grounds. Sakura ended up pulling Snow behind her insisting on wanting to spend the night here. Where they walked upon the stone path to a view of building made of Japanese architecture. Aside from the native plants that surrounded the corners of the structure that set everything off. That would be looked over by everyone as Ackie searched for Leila sei. Before he could say anything Sakura was the one that announced when the woman and everyone was. Had her tugging Snow behind her with Aaron and Percy following the whole way there.

"Did you sense that?" Lightening whispered to Ackie.

"Like over whelming aura familiar to Megumi creeping over her." Ackie answered her.

"You need to chat with her when we get back to the apartment." Lightening thought it be best.

Ackie agreed with her by allowing her to squeeze the arm she still holding on the whole time they chatted. Before both of them started to walk taking their time to look over the scenery of the temple. Had them making their way to back of the whole temple building where housing complex was. To only be greeted by the sight of tea being served in an open room from a distance. That both ended up joining since the opened room had a view of the scenery both were enjoying. Giving them a chance to be greeted by the sight of story that was about to be spun by Leila.

"Ren'ai has always been a trouble girl since my stepmother died during the birthing process after complications. Making me and my husband during our engagement years take over parental responsibility." Leila finally told her story, "From that time to now as you all come to notice already when confront her."

Liela hatred bringing up the crowd her sister had fallen into in of late after failing to set her sister straight. Wanting to go on about the clear future Ren'ai would have if she just choice a better path in her short life. Leading to the reveal about Ren'ai's health problems that left the girl with blood pressure issues.

"She stopped taking her medication or even attending her monthly visits to local clinic for her appointments." Leila looked to basket of pill bottles that hadn't been touched, "Since she made friends with some type of blonde haired girl and her friends. She moved out of the only place she is called home since she was raised here."

Further drew Leila into a sadden state of being since she saw Ren'ai was noting more then a daughter did actually half sister. Wanting nothing more to have Ren'ai back in the walls of the temple, and preparing her self to become a Miko. To only experience day in and out since Ren'ai left the temple feeling as it she failed the girl.

"Will...please enjoy your tea while I get more hot water." Leila started to get up.

To only be stopped by Diamond wanting to show her what one of her guests could do with simple trick. That being Fuu releasing one of his crystal beasts in shape of small turtle with curled tail. It had a strange name that Fuu pronounced as best he could when he asked it to do something simple. Over to the almost empty teapot it waddled before removing the lid and aiming it lips to it rim. Out of its mouth a stream of heated water flowed refilling the porcelain picture in which tea was served out of.

That impressed Leila to the point she started to smile all through out the demonstration ending within second of starting. Instead of shelled creature returning it figurine form like Fuu wanted since it purpose was over. Diamond ended up snatching the creature up into his arms before that could happen. Making Fuu and a few guesses Diamond wanted this creature to he could snuggle it.

"Your childish tendencies remind me of when Ren'ai was still innocent minded person." Leila fell back into her depression.

She ended up placing the cap onto her filled teapot before filling more cups for the newest arrivals joining them. Had Raine asking about what kind of tealeaves that were being used in drink they were having. Leila pointing to the potted plants that had been on display since they entered the opened room. Wrapped around wooden poles were these strange vines with white leaves.

"They only grow on the grounds of the temple after the last fire burn housing section down." She tried to remember the name; "my husband harvested the surviving plants and placed them in those pots for them to use."

This had her offering the one of her pots to Reks as a belayed birthday gift for his daughter if he was willing to take one. This was something he was to take since the plant had to most pleasant smell he stepped toward them. Reminding him of the rose garden within the courtyard of the Moon Palace his grandparents had. The moon white roses blooming only during a time of new or full moon always pleased the young king.

"My husband will drop a some off when ever you're free." Liela's voice drew his attention.

An offer that Raine wanted in on since the plant would make a great ingredient to a juice recipe she wanted to try. Maxi and Fuu wanted to talk about wanting a plant hat had some interesting properties. Anyone else was stuck sitting around and listening to a deal being talked out.

All was going unaware of a visitor walking on to the grounds of the temple after rudely by passing her brother-in-law. Each step she took every plant was withered down to a stump by heated air. This happen all around her from simplest weed to the freshly watered cherry trees leaving behind dead plants. Not like Patrick's attempts to stop her worked since he ran after the girl trying to gain her attention.

"Ren...please slow down!" He was amazed how fast she was.

When he finally got close enough to take hold of one of her wrists thinking he could slow her down some. To only discover the girl's skin was temperature of someone about to burst in to flames. That ended with garden glove he been wearing on the hand that he used take hold of her. Going up in flames upon his covered fingers that he had to pull away from Ren'ai's arm. That concerned him deeply when flames upon what was left of his gloves instantly went out. When Ren'ai turned around after stopping in place with strange expression upon her face he hadn't seen.

"Touch me again," Words that weren't Ren'ai came from her lips. "I'll burn your hand off."

Before he could say something to calm her down or call for help a near by clusters of temples cherry blossoms burst. Chucks of bark and wood still on fire went flying through air leaving everything to burn. Leavening behind broken apart stumps that went with rest of smoldering plant smell. Now filled the air of the temple that ended up flowing toward the housing complex of the temple. Seeped into its cracks so he would fill all of the areas of building that were occupied. Kendra was the first of all to notice the familiar smell of burning foil followed flames being misused. Leaving everyone including a relaxed Reks covering their noses while turning to bored Aaron and Percy. Neither attempted about setting off a bodily function that had everyone turning his or her noses up.

Sent Xavier toward the opened doors after prying him self from Lex's arms when smell got stronger. Right behind him Kendra When they stepped out on the porch the smell was over whelming sight followed.

"Guys..." He and Kednra ended up calling to them.

He stumbled back into Lex's arms when he was the first to come to his call followed by a few others. Kendra fell to the ground when he feelings of out of control fire through supernatural means over whelmed her. What others' eyes looked upon wasn't the sight that Leila had showed them during the personal tour. From trees to the scorched earth no plant was left untouched by heat air and mild flames surrounding them. Leaving behind a burden land was carried the smell everyone had blamed Percy and Aaron on.

Fuu unable to handle the sight released a few of his low-level crystal beasts of water element beside him. Looked like these cartoony-like lizards in shades of blue awaiting request of what to do. Only thing they were told do was to go out and put out the spreading flames before building were effected. Leaving everyone else to leave the safety of Leila's side to see how this started. Leila left behind Kendra when the girl couldn't' take the careless destruction of surrounding plant life.

"This has to be Ren'ai's doing." Leila left them with hunting comment.

Before she tended to Kendra telling her that Ren'ai was like her once before she was diagnosed with her illness. Saying how Ren'ai had a weak form of sixth sense and natural infinitely for fire. That all when down hill when Ren'ai become too weak to further her dream of becoming a Miko. This tale that spun for Kendra touched a part of her heart and acted as a distraction also.

* * *

Ren'ai's angry toward one of her legal guardians would have grown to the point of burning down the whole temple. If wasn't for few people getting in between her and what she was about to do to Patrick. Not like she cared if they were already here since she guessed it was Samusa who led them here. Since the ended up lifting one her hands in front of her pointing toward the group. Stated tracing circular outlines within the air like she was using an invisible touch screen. As soon as she was done with first circle a Ring of Fire split everyone into individual groups.

"That's better." Ren'ai stopped forming circles.

By the time she was done their were three rings filled with off to even number of people within them. The heat the flames caused off was so intense some couldn't move safely enough to transform. Leaving them to be low to the ground and center of the fiery rings to avoid getting burned. Not like they could pass through the flames to get to any of others they were also trapped. Like Ackie it to only have piece of his own shadow burned away when he tried to phrase through.

Leaving Ren'ai to make her way toward the third ringlet that held Reks, Lightening, Edea, Xavier, and Archer. Who would have tried to defend Reks by taking their keybearer or Sailor forms. Wasn't for the flames that were already surrounding them become amplified when Ren'ai neared. Making them hit the ground before the raising flames burn any of them to badly.

"You have something my lady failed to get her hands on when visiting one of your fathers." Ren'ai walked toward Reks.

"You're not getting it." Reks was trying to not let heat get to him.

To back him so he wouldn't get touched both Xavier freed the wolves from the Beastly Balance. Coldfang was the one that allowed the young king to rest using her as a brace since he couldn't kneel anymore. Allowing him to use her as a brace so he could reach transformation brooch. Thorn was the one that got in between Ren'ai baring his teeth to her and Reks drawing attention away from him. Like she cared about the beasts that were in her way since she summoned a stream of flame. Before she could act as a whip made with burning effect she would have used on Thorn.

Neptune not caring if flames could burn away one of her limbs after she forced her self to stand up. Took hold of her transformation rod and took on her sailor form as someone else did that also. The sight of Archer losing consciousness didn't agree with a few people he was close in form of a sister and fiancée.

"Aqua Blizzard!" Came the words from the lips of New Eternal Sailor Mercury and Neptune using a combination. From cyclonic storms that rage upon Neptune's surface mixed with freezing temperatures of Mercury. A lively mini-storm of frozen water droplets turning to ice and snow appeared over their heads. Dousing the flames that made of up the ringlets that had encased anyone.

"Renewed Hearts." Keybearer Akane used a newly learned healing move on anybody who needed it. Leaving her brother to be nudged awake by Thorn using his wet nose that Archer didn't like.

That not enough for dropsy Archer then it had to be a wet tongue from Thorn being dragged up his face. Left him quite irritable if it wasn't for the instant cold snap and Lightning's screaming for him to do something. Had Archer grabbing what rested on his wrist making a beeline for unaffected Ren'ai. Who still didn't need her flames to get what she wanted in form Reks taking a familiar stance.

"Degeneration Beam!" New Eternal Sailor Pluto distorted the gravity around Ren'ai by allowing him to isolate the area she occupies by intensing it so she couldn't further move. All controlled through red orb on within his Garnet Orb that lay upon his Keystaff.

"Love-Me Chain Encircle." New Eternal Sailor Venus reached deep with her own self-mustering up the strength to use an attack similar to her father. Had her single handed creating a heart linked chain of orange coloring. That used to wrap around Ren'ai as a form of binding to keep her from moving.

New Eternal Sailor Saturn, Uranus, and Jupiter ended up helping that was ever stilling around to their feet. Xavier was lucky his wolves re-joined his side while he was got his own feet before Uranus got a hold of him. Archer was practically tackled back on to the ground by his sister while Mercury called him reckless. Lightening going on becoming New Eternal Sailor Sol before taking Neptune's side. All in time when New Eternal Sailor Moon ended up stepping before a bond Ren'ai.

Now morphed white Mage ended up casting a fire shield spell on everyone so Ren'ai's flames would harm them. Making sure to keep his water lizards out just in case she tried to use fire to get away. He made sure to start a slow acting charm to restore the plant life that had been burned away. Knowing it would act on its own with out him controlling it so he could focus on the bond woman.

* * *

Leaving the temple behind was relief for everyone after Ren'ai choice to willing give up when Moon gave her that choice. She had one request before being taken away from her sister and brother-in-law. That would be granted to her in the from of her being allowed to spend one night with her legal figures. Leaving everyone else to want to return home after what they al had been through.

Just on the ride their Xavier spent most of it drawing away in yet another sketch pad using a borrowed pen. The girls had to keep Percy and Aaron from snatching the item from his busy hands. Archer peeked over his shoulder revealing the image was of New Eternal Sailor Moon dressed in his uniform that consisted of a white vest with a silver collar and tie. A bright-blue World's Crown with a pink crystal in the center was pinned to his tie. Silver orbs appeared on his shoulders, he wore his gloves up to his elbows, silver shorts covered his legs, and a pair of black boots went up to his knees. There was also a white string tied around his waist and the Crescent Moon shinned on his royal forehead.

"Ever thought about asking Reks' Uncle about his own drawing talent?" Archer whispered.

Xavier ended up stopping what he was doing and turning behind him to learn of hidden talent Roxas had. It was guarded secret among members of the royal courts that Keyblade Master had artistic skill. Ended up being shared by Archer, who was easily impressed with what Xavier could do.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, Time for a fashion debut to take place that is centered around the up and coming Super Model Mina. Whose dream gets electrically charged by a third party not pleased with lose of two of her friends.


	75. Chapter 68

Xavier and Lex got around moving into one of the townhouses located on grounds of Neo Tenchi before school started. Archer and Maxi were right behind them helping the whole time they moved stuff around. Moving van filled with packed boxed and few pieces of furniture were guided to the place. Movers were quite helpful in unloading the heavy furniture and boxes into the first floor. Leaving everything that was already unloaded to being placed by the four occupies with limited about of time.

Everything that needed to be moved up stairs was shared between only Xavier supervising Lex and Archer. Maxi arranged what he could on the first floor after the furniture was placed like he wanted. He ended up opening the packed boxes and placed the small items that were inside. Didn't take long for him since they were only a few boxes that needed to be sorted through. Leaving to wonder up stairs since no noises in form of verbal fighting was happening between his fiancée and brother. What he found was Archer standing out side a locked bed rooming door.

"You've got to listen to this." Archer whispered.

Maxi knew right off what Archer meant by he had to listen on something he rather not even known about. He ended up turning on is heel to make his way toward stack of boxes beside an open bedroom. Behind him Archer followed knowing Maxi wasn't going to listen in on his brother and his boyfriend.

"They'll really going out at..." Archer tried to get Maxi interested.

Reflex able and

This got a blush out of Maxi when the thought of what Archer brought up wasn't a pleasing subject. He ended up fighting the pink coloring that was crawling cross his cheeks as he walked. Toward one of the other opened bedrooms farthest away from the one being used with Archer following him.

On a newly inflated air mattress laid two naked bodies tangled up in sweat soaked sheets raising repeatedly. A lithe body with muscle tones it soft flesh with his arms wrapped around a sculptured neck. That belonged to a muscular frame that was well endowed and tightly holding on his hips. Both were working at a quickening rhythmic pace that seemed to please each of them. Leaving the position they had been in since they started after the inflatable air mattress was set up.

"Lex...I'..m.." Xavier found his body flexing involutedly for what seemed to be the 100th time that minute. Not caring about the over whelming feeling of heated coil forming at the bottom of his stomach. Since all he wanted was his sexual frustration to be satisfied like what was happening to him NOW.

Only answer he got was a solid grunt that always told him his partner was as close as he was. All he had to be strengthen his straddling stance that had his legs on either side of Lex's thighs. Remembering to move in sync each time his anus was repeatedly penetrated by engorged member. Some how enjoying the raw friction that came from not being prepared ahead of time or use of proper lube.

All came to a crush end for both of them when both peaked screaming the others' name. Before Lex ended up crushing on to the surface made of sheets and plastic taking Xavier with him. Who would end up snuggling up within the very arms of the person that had held him the whole time they were intimate.

"Great way to christen a new place." Lex spoke rather confidently trying to catch his breath as he lay beside Xavier.

"That I can agree with you on." Xavier hoarsely spoke.

Only added to massive amount of confidence that had been building with Lex since both finished. Would have led to them going at a second time around if the scratching at locked bedroom door didn't gain their attention. Making both remember they had allowed both the wolves to wonder the building. It seemed both Thorn and Coldfang exploration of the area was over and they wanted in. That would turn to howling is neither one of the wolves could open the locked. If wasn't for Archer's inviting the wolves over to the room he and Maxi were currently occupying.

"We should take the hint." Xavier tried to sit up.

"Yeah that fashion thing Mina pulled us..." Lex couldn't finish his sentence.

Modeling clothes in public wasn't a pleasing experience that he was open due to times he spent with tailor in private. It spans from his early childhood where he spent hours being measured by older man with tape. Where he stood in front of mirrors that reflected his image in a cold room with stuffy atmosphere. All so custom suits were made for him to wear to parties his parents hosted for business reasons.

Xavier wasn't up for it thanks to being traumatized by 4 out the 5 woman he once called mother during his youth. Asuna, Doroes, Raisa and Yukio would repeatedly dress toddler Xavier in sorts of girly outfits, and display him in public in them. Made strange people off the street think the boy was actually a girl. Would all come an end by hand of Michiko upon Xavier reaching his 9th year. Leaving the him to be further scarred mentally when he got older like life trying to forget.

"You know we have to do this." Xavier tried to make a point.

* * *

Located in the business section of Crystal Tokyo that housed known fashion studio and small company called Millennium Moon. It was opened around the time Neo- King Ventus and King Endymion were wed as a husband and husband. Owned / operated by Yoshiki Usui, who was rumored to have designed the very clothes both kings wore during their wedding. Was currently having fashion show centered on his newest collection. Theme was to fit the season was welcoming of spring with flora inspired clothes and shoes.

Models were known other then the members of the gang because Mina volunteered them all. She went to the admission building when nest semester of school started using the event as possible college credit. Percy and Aaron thought it was right idea since they got to miss school the whole time. After the girls shut them up with help from Fuu whole thinking what Mina did over.

"I thought she couldn't get anymore nuts." Kendra couldn't take this.

"More like popped a screw loose." Raine twirled one of her fingers beside her head.

"...But why US?" Edea had to know.

"Don't look to me." Fuu did like her staring at him.

"You're the one that reached what mom was during her own youth!" Aaron practically shouted at his own brother.

"Was that an actual insult or complement?" Akane asked Percy

"Want to try and ask him?" Percy offered.

They all ended up being quieted by flash of contracted photography's camera gaining their unwanted attention. Behind that camera was the face of Joseph with special pass hanging around his neck. He took a few more pictures before informing them that his studio had been hired as official photography crew. For this very show because the designer is a dear friend of the family.

"Mr. Usui designed your mother wedding dress and the gowns she wears when visiting Crystal or Moon Palace;" Joseph placed his lens cap on camera. "Don't forget to remind me to speak with him about her latest gowns."

He went to say that Akane and Archer (if he ever showed up) would be helping him out on this job instead of modeling. This had Akane glomping her father as hard as she could when hearing this news. Since she could put this experience as college credit toward photography school she had been eyeing.

"Well good luck everyone." Akane wished all while leaving Edea with a kiss on the cheek.

Before she walked off with her father to finish setting up the equipment alone since Archer was missing. Leaving everyone else standing around back stage waiting to be dressed up like dolls.

"Text the others and ask if their coming." Diamond tugged at Fuu's sleeve.

"You just want to know if your uncles and my parents are showing up." Fuu guessed what Diamond wanted.

Quieted the young royal down to the point he just held on to Fuu's sleeve leaning against him. He was anxious about seeing both his Uncles and Fathers aside Fuu's and Akane's own parents. Making Fuu and her one of many special guests attending this occasion that was opened to certain people.

"Impatient aren't we?" Fuu noticed Diamond waddling in place.

"You try being patient when it comes to family your only allowed to see on holidays and times like this." Diamond got defensive.

"Try visiting your dad in his temporary apartment while his receiving treatment." Fuu sighed.

"Forgot that." Diamond calmed.

Fuu ended up telling everyone he and Diamond had to go to meet anyone who even bothered to showed up. This left the rest of the girls to be rushed by back stage where other models were. Each one of these skinny girls knew Mina by her first name and putting on an act routine when she approached them. Leaving Strife siblings beside Tomoe-Hino siblings and Aaron stand around. Not like Percy or Aaron were allowed to ogle over the figures of the girls Mina greeted. Since the over whelming sight of girls out numbering the male models has fluttered them.

Leaving them to be surprised by a huge fuss to take place over some visitors, who finally was deciding to show up. One of them was Archer trying to make his way passed all the girls swarming him. Maxi just brushed passed all the swooning girls knowing Archer could handle him self around them. Making his way toward everyone else who noticed the yelling the girls were making.

"We miss something?" Raine asked the others.

"Other then reform bad boy being praised by sheltered girls with bubbles for brains." Edea answered her sister.

This was where both sisters started to bicker about yet another pointless subject having to with Archer this time around. Leaving attention to be drawn away from him to the Strife siblings fighting right behind them all. Giving him the chance to run right toward the person had arrived with asking if he missed his sister and father. The answer he got was flash of a camera going off from beside him.

"Gad to know you finally showed up." Akane wanted to throw her camera at him.

"Hurry up we need to set up the recording equipment up," Joseph held Akane back. "It's a three-person job."

Archer ended up ignoring them for short enough time he could get a hold of Maxi by quickly squeezing him. Before Archer could further enjoy holding Maxi in his arms from behind he would suffer his sister's wrath. Joseph decided to release his own daughter after removing the camera from her hold. Since time was being wasted standing around waiting for Archer to join them.

Arriving to some thing late for both Xavier and Lex was welcoming since neither one was up to what Mina wanted them for. Gave them to chance going back stage and missing Archer being swarmed by girls. Followed by his sister and father to come finish working with them for rest of the show.

"Just one of those times I am glad we could bring them along." Xavier looked to who was leashed.

"You know my parents wanted to keep them, right?" Lex reminds Xavier.

Being reminded of the admiration Zexion and Lexaeus had come to display toward both the wolves warmed Xavier's heart. When either one of the wolves weren't by Xaveir's side they could be found by Lex's parents. Keeping them both companies with their joint study during late night hours doing their own work. On the floor on sitting on either side of whatever chair Zexion or Lexaeus occupied. They could be found sleeping or lying they're watching what either man was doing.

"You don't like them?" Xavier asked stepping away from Lex.

Not like Xavier would get far form Lex's hold when he ended up bumping into brunette haired girl. She almost fell over after Xavier knocked her into since she was absent-mindedly standing there. Static shock that set spark flying in the air all around them came form outline of the girl. Started to swirl around them all to point touching would render your unconscious if your weren't careful.

Like Lex was Xavier since he ended up compressing him into his chest to avoid coming on contact with sparks. Leaving the wolves to defend them selves from being fired if one of the flicks of electrical energy touched their fur. By trying as still as they could since both were standing in uncomfortable positions. Only allowing his or her eyes to followed the real outline of someone entering the fashion show. Unable to run ever it was because of the electrical swirl around them.

"Need some help?" Sakura peered at them through the cloud of sparks.

"Would be much appreciative." Lex and Xavier needed the hand.

Would have them called some form of dumb by Sakura's own niece-in-law standing beside Ackie. If wasn't for Rozen being told to keep her behavior in check after a message was passed from Snow to her from her mother. Leaving the girl to watch her cousin Lightening from beside her husband step forward to show her mastery over lightening based magic. Since she ended up snapping her right wrist before her with open hand. That sent this crack of blue electrical energy at the swirl that surrounded Lex and Xavier dismissing it

"Who ever performed that spell didn't want you to see them." Lightening gathered the sparks with her hands.

She ended up converting the sparks into a 3zag thunder bolt she ended up placing on Rozen's neck upon a plain chain. Had her turning away from the girl who gave her the blankest of expressions when approached by her own blood. Leaving Ackie to advice the girl to start being nice to her own cousin instead of rude. This got him a tongue stuck out at him before she ran on ahead of them saying something about meeting them inside.

"What was your aunt Aqua see in her daughter again?" Sakura whispered to Snow.

He ended up shrugging at the thought since Rozen was always a mysterious little prink when they were growing up. Since she was always running away doing as she pleased before her training with a Keyblade. Forgetting to pick up the lessons her parent taught her on respecting or being nice to others.

"Let's just get going since we're already HERE." Ackie stepped forward.

Lightening ended up taking him by one his tucked arms telling him to cool down and forget about Rozen's words. Sakura latched onto Snow insisting they meet the designer about crafting some formal dresses for her. He would agree with her on not really caring how she looked since he always ended up taking it off of her.

"That girl from before..." Xavier tried to figure out the identity of the person who surprised attacked him.

Not like he got anywhere since the wolves with Lex right behind him ended up leading toward the fashion show's entrance. Revealing the structure that was hosting this event being a remodeled building. Located right next to the Millennium Moon and fixed up top match the place of business Mr. Yoshiki Usui worked in.

Soon would close up it door when the last of its guests took their reserved seats. Followed by the lights being dimmed so the stage could be glowed in flow of rainbows. The stage looked something of rose garden theme. In middle of it all a single girl with brunette hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a yellow colored outfit. Stood staring blankly into the darkness like she was in a trance.

"That's her!" Both wolves freed them selves from Xavier's grip.

Seemed the grip that Xavier had on the leashes of his wolves weren't tight enough after being taken back by sight. He having the pieces of harden fabric pulled off is wrist slightly straining some his muscles. Didn't stop him form chasing after them away from Lex's side that heads him and the wolves to the stage. Everyone who could se the dark thought this was some type of joke and started to laugh. Instead of helping catch the rouge wolves when music for the show started up.

Ended up watching them near the occupied stage where the girl started to sway building an electrical charge. Would form crackling sparks around and above her body forming a dome shaped shield. Ended up defending her from when the wolves leapt into the air with fangs and claws bared. They flew through the air not knowing of what was to come heading straight girl on stage. Not knowing the means of which they would reflect by means of electrocution upon impact.

"Bye bye doggies!" The girl watched both wolves become shocked repeatedly they fell before her.

Smell of fried fur filled the surround area after the wolves fell side by side each other before the stage. To only have Xavier stop before them before psychically witnessing what his wolves went through. He ended up quickly kneeling down to them checking if they were still alive with shaking hands. Not checking once when swaying motion the girl used had stilled and had been replaced. By her hands being held at her lower abdomen gathering electrical energy into ever-growing sphere.

Would be released into the form of a blast aimed right at kneeling Xavier after she whispered something. When it grew large enough to be use din the form of a singular blast toward Xavier. She ended up releasing in form of a bolt of thunder that would pass through her shield. Toward the intended target who was trying to get his wolves to move with out looking up.

"Angelus!" Yaragi chanted from his seat beside Michiko using a holy shield spell that drew energy from his wings tattoo upon his backside. That came in the form of feather pillar of light that around the trio instantly. By absorbing and protecting the three of them from secondary electrocution.

'

When the pillar of light disappeared from around them a tidal wave made of shadowy darkness swallowed the trio whole. Before spitting them back out beside the boots of newly morphed New Eternal Sailor Sol and Oblivion. Sakura was the one that tended to the wolves as best she could since she was still learning recovery magic.

"Seems this wasn't a bust like I thought it be." Oblivion was rather relieved.

Got a small electrical ball of energy throw at him from back stage entrance by New Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Who was among other Sailors of who would end up joining them before action was taken. Xavier was drawn back from his own senses when reminded of his duty by semi-conscious. She ended up blacking out before she could finish her sentence for him not peering when he took Keybearer form. To be held back when his angry toward his injured was clearly shown through his expression. Person embracing him was known other then New Eternal Sailor Uranus willing to take the risk. Of being harmed by Xavier who wasn't calming down for him or anyone else.

A quick flash of camera being held by Archer ended up scrambling his vision and distracting him. Before Akane could show of possible opening in the girl's defensives through pictures taken. The girl started to shoot off all sizes of electrical energy from all directions yelling them blamed them all.

"You took them from me! My only true friends in this lonely world!" She had tears of liquid electricity.

Her sadness only seemed to increase the time intervolves between the blasts she been sending out. Making it harder for anyone to move around with out getting fried like every thing around him or her. Leaving the New Sailors needing to work a little quicker before this whole place burns down.

"Please don't go with divide and conquer!" Akane hated that one.

"Not everything goes your way sis." Archer took his Key Bearer form, "Lets get this party started."

He was the one that brought fourth his Keyblade ready to launch his Flaming Skull move upon the shield. Not really carrying the screaming skull that was ablaze ended up being barely leaving scorch marks. In return she ended up giving back was he thrown at her in form of electrical blast. That would have hit him head on leaving behind electrical burns that would have needed treatment.

If wasn't for the New Eternal Sailor Mercury quickly going summoning fourth chucks ice before them. This created a wall of ice to think for the electrically beam to burn through ended up being called Iceberg Block. Who ended up calling Archer reckless for doing a move without thinking first. Not like the lecture would get any further between the two of them since Archer ended up embracing Mercury. Tightening his hold on the narrow waist with each second not caring what others though. Leaving an only a Sailors to act quickly with opening that was given to them.

"Reflecting Light!" Sol created a mirror of surrounding light partials to channel the electrical beam back at it's caster.

"Fallen Void." Came from Oblivion filling the surrounding area with small spacial rifts in the mid air that around Sol's mirror of light. That swallowed the rouge sparks from the beam so they wouldn't burn someone.

This reversible of the beam channeled back on the girl hit the very dome she had placed up to defend her self. This started to over load the dome's natural ability to absorb its caster own sparks. Causing its structure alone to fade in and out within a five-second time limit before fading out completely. Neptune and Pluto with aid from Fuu would act as back up for Sol and Oblivion against the girl.

Uranus, Mercury, and Archer were to busy with each other to help so the others were left to handle everything. Venus and Mars were the one that busted the door to the only way in and out down. Using their attacks of Aku-Ryo-Tai-San and Rolling Heart Vibration combined to blast out the door. Saturn and Jupiter ended handling the vast crowd of people in calm matter to leave the area.

* * *

Shi knew Kaminiari was going to be taken down rather easily since she had to use a strong drug influence the girl. She had to act fast during the stunt that drugged Kaminiari pulled at the fashion show. For her to get her hands on Kawk knowing Samusa by now was to weak to fight against her. Showing up to the location she already scouted out was ease since no guard was there. It was timing to just bump into Kawk and sound convincing enough to be invited in was the problem. She wasn't the one to lie about anything being was been known for her impatience among the girls.

Here she was standing outside the outside stair well awaiting for Kawk to return form shopping at the near by market. Hoping her bad dye job on her hair and sun glasses made her look like someone else. Aside from the choice of clothing that consisted of fitted trench coat and black boots. What laid under neither the tied up coat would reveled when Kawk's whispering was heard.

"Going my way stranger?" Shi asked as loudly as she could.

She made sure to pose her self in a suggestive matter in Kawk's line of sight when he stopped in place. Heaving her crossed arms under her cleavage show her bust line gained the man's attention. As she addressed him in the most persuasive tone of voice while hiking up the hem of her coat. He could looked upon her stocking clad thighs getting a slight peek at what ever dress she wore.

"You look familiar some how," He looked her over. "Have we ever.."

"Met!" She step forward.

"Sometime along those lines." He stepped back.

She called him shy for not wanting her near him twirling one of her hands around within the air. In a swaying motion like she was forming a wind current that would wrap around Kawk's head. Who slowly lost consciences While asking her if she was a friend of Samusa here to visit her sick friend. Not like he would fall on to the ground harshly scattering everything that was in his bag. Since Shi used her wind as a cushion to catch him and cocoon him to make transport of him easier for her.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter,Time for Kawk to make a choice that will either led to him betraying new friends and gaining his identity back? Leaving the memebers of the gang to experince a joint dream of mixed emotions. Leds a discovery thanks to redearch through out books.


	76. Chapter 69

Kawk awoke on cot with bad headache to the whining of a little girl hiccupping in corner of a room all by her self. The way this child sat there holding her self while the tears poured from her little eyes. He moved his sore body from the uncomfortable piece of furniture that was called a bed. All the way over to young girl who he ended up was calling out to as gently as he could. Reaching out one his arms to her small figure hoping she would stop crying to look up at him.

She did when he eyes sporting a red coloring form countless hours of crying in the room the were in. The words that came from her mouth were daddy before she wrapped her hand form around her legs. Toward his out reached hand that was right in front of her saying she was so scared. All he could do was completely take the girl within his arms when over whelmed by a strange feeling once more.

"Everything is going to be all right." He just held her.

All she could do was sniffle while he dried her tears with the sleeve of his coat thinking of something. The only few things going through his head was meeting some girl just outside his place of living. She came on to strong to him when he was returning from the local market with filled bag. Aside from other thoughts whirling around where he was brought to and the reason why he was here.

Soon be answered in the form of someone opening something to slap the light on so he could gaze upon them. What he looked upon was a woman with jade white hair in clothing a woman her age shouldn't be wearing. Whose pale skin and breathing tube she wore told Kawk something was up.

"In no way, shape or form, were you brought for organ harvest." She stated in hoarse voice.

"Don't worry I don't know my blood type." Kawk got to his feet.

"Good because it's YOUR memories I'm interested in." She answered him.

Before he could tell her there was nothing special to him or the girl in his arms he ended up biting his tongue. Remembering of the feelings he had toward this girl who claimed to be his offspring from a woman. He had relations with and could possibly be married to if wasn't for his lost memories.

"I have another gift for you by the way." The woman stepped aside.

In walked Shi with her hair still dyed the color it was when she tricked Kawk into letting his guard down. Her choice in clothes was same outfit she wore when she slaughtered the cyborgs those months ago. Carrying a familiar box jewelry box she ended up setting before cot Kawk occupied. Before leaving the room blowing a kiss toward him before she completely left the room.

"Item inside is a specially made piece of jewelry that contains memories I want you to try on SOON." The woman addressed him, "Since the other options we gave you didn't seem to work."

Kawk would have told her off about how her methods of persuasion weren't that of helpful nature. Since the way he was brought here showed she wasn't a kind women for what she had planned for him, and the child. All he could do was bite his tongue to quiet him self in fear talking back would ser the woman off. Leaving him to sit there on the cot with the girl in his arms to figure something out.

"By the way." The woman looked to the child in his arms, "Her name is Shokujo."

She ended up telling him that she through Kawk was her father before she turned away leaving the door open. Not like it was kept opened for Kawk with child in arms to get away from where he was. Since over the doorway it self was transparent cover made of unbreakable glass from Kawk's line of sight. He would be on mood of shattering with attention he could draw to him self and this Shokujo. All he could do was sit they're comforting the child soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Someone...please...answer my prey." He whispered quietly.

* * *

Slumbering peacefully within one of many guests' rooms the Crystal Palace Fuu could be found. Lying in a twin-size bed made up with cotton /silk blended fabric sheets in shades of blue coloring in brass frame. Leaning up against quilted pillow resting on a headboard with familiar tome on his lap. He choice in clothing was always loose fabric sweater and matching pants that felt comfortable on him.

All helped him sleep better like he been doing after he dozed off when reading one of the tome's chapters. Leaving the only light coming from a lamp on the nightstand in the room on since it was forgotten. That couldn't completely block out the darkness that could be found through out the room.

To only have his plenty dream come to an end.

When the blurry image of Kawk sitting on worn out cot holding a crying girl with green hair appeared. Someone wanting to take in the emotions played it moved slowly like it in slow motion. There wasn't any sound when Kawk started to talk about something if Fuu could lip-read. To only come to an end when the image's coloring turned that of blood red Kawk stopped talking.

That is what made woke Fuu up so fast he fell from his bed in on the cold tile floor of the room. The tome fell next to him followed by the rest of the contents of the bed that pilled on top of him. After sheets covered him and pillows trying to wake up from nightmare he seemed to have. He re-adjusted the way he been sitting so he could close his eyes and try to remember his 'nightmare'.

"...answer my prey..." Were the only sound bit that his 'nightmare' actually allowed him to have the everything turned red. Aside from the deep feelings of sorrow that came form the girl that was all he could make out. The rest he couldn't remember the details no matter how hard he tried.

Leaving him unable to go back to sleep for the rest of the night knowing that his 'nightmare' would return ten fold. Led him staying up and figuring out what the strange 'nightmare' he had. Just before he could get to his feet the ringing of his commentator started to go off. He ended up snatching off his nightstand avoiding his cellar device and it earpiece that went with it. As he brought it before his eyes he struggled to get to his feet with one hand without a magical assist.

Upon answering he got a fully awake Xavier to meet him at his aunts' shop with in about hour. The topic was about the strange dream that Fuu thought he was only one he had just minutes ago. That was something he would agree on since he was in no shape to go back to sleep at any moment. Just the questions he wanted to ask on how Lex let Xavier out his sight or if anyone else was showing up. Never got around to be exchanged between the two of them since they systematically hung up on each other.

"This better be worth." Fuu ended up questioning him self.

Between changing out of his choice of night wear to clothes that would blend him into the surroundings. Leaving him to pack the usual he would bring with him whenever he would into a blue and white backpack. He slung over his back before exiting a room he was still coming to call his own in quietest matter possible. Even if the location his room was assigned to was a wing used to houseguests visiting the Crystal Palace. At the moment was empty at moment since visitors from Sol had a place of their own.

Any noise like closing of a bedroom door by Fuu made an echoing noise through out an empty hallway of the wing. That only bothered Fuu to the point he feared a guard on portal would hear the noise and come this way. Entering the area to find the source making all the ruckus in a search go find someone up pass his curfew. Led to Fuu casting a silencing bubble charm around him so noise would be canceled out as he moved. Relieved with steps he took toward end of the hallway where he would pull open one of two double doors. To only be stopped in his tracks before he could step through the door by appearance of crying stricken Diamond. Bed head in messed up pajamas hugging a stuffed animal as hard as he could with swollen, red eyes. Told Fuu the boy had a nightmare that he came to him for comfort instead of bothering his parents.

"Want to come along?" Fuu knew that Diamond would end up following him even if he tried to put him back to bed.

Montana

Led to Diamond using one of his sleeves to wipe away his tears while still holding his pillow to his chest tightly. This gave Fuu chance to use one of appearance changing spells upon Diamond's choice of clothing. Where he ended up altering the pajamas and slippers to simple jeans and graph tee. Followed by plain sneakers with ankle length socks and zipper hoodie to keep his warm. His hair was neatly brushed back to fit in the ponytail his expending hair was molded into. He wouldn't have time to take in since he ended in being taken by his hand and guided by Fuu.

In rushing matter so they could make to Fallen Moon that had its back kitchen on first floor occupied. By people who sat around its large metal table in center of this kitchen that had always been used to make sweet treats. Each person was in state of dress from pajamas covered by a sweater or light hoodie style jacket. Who were half sleep to the point they leaned back in their seat, or was laying their head down on cold metal surface. To what others usual wore during the day that consisted of some type of denim trousers, or skirt with shirt of some kind covered with actual hoodie. Fully awake and wanting to know the meaning behind they're strange dreams.

"This is so ruining my beauty sleep." Mina was looking at her self in a compact mirror.

"Your worried your beauty sleep," Akane grumpily spoke to Mina. "I was woken by my brother sneaking out of the apartment...who some how dragged me along with him."

"They're going to understand why we left." Archer shrugged.

"Through properly explanation," Maxi agreed with Archer. "I think they would understand."

"I just want to get back to bed." Percy weakly flailed his arms around.

"Need caffeine." Aaron started pounding his head on the table.

"Please let there is left over pastries?" Edea asked think a sugar rush would keep her awake.

"Like you need a sugar rush at this time of night." Raine knew other wise.

"That's why coffee was invented." Kendra was willing to make some.

Xavier ended telling Kendra where everything to make the caffeine beverage was stored in this massive kitchen. What she found was a whole cabinet completely dedicated to nothing but coffee. The first top shelves all different flavors of coffee from all around world with 3 kinds of filters. Followed flavored, powdered creamers that ranged from sweet to bitter sweet depending on what was taken. On the last shelf were glass mugs that had scene carved into their transparent surface. Leaving everyone to turn on the choice of coffee since picking a flavor wasn't up for debate.

Left over pastries idea went down the drain when fridges were found locked with note on taped to the door. The written note indicated that Asuna was to stay away from the contents inside. Resulted in everyone who looked forward to the quick wake me up just groaned from disappoint. Wouldn't get any better even when more guests whom were late show up.

"I mess anything?" Reks led the way.

"No, just Mina's complaining about her precious beauty rest being disturbed." Archer explained.

"Need caffeine." Aaron repeated him self.

Fuu ended up telling his brother him and caffeine never really mixed well while Diamond asked about the wolves. This was where Xavier pointed upward saying they were with Lex in bookstore. Before changing the subject completely by getting to his feet asking anyone other then him and Fuu. Had a dream about a kidnapped Kawk in a cell of some kind holding a green haired little girl.

Answers came flooding in from everyone who either went on about what happen at the end, or the sadness of scene. Leaving Reks to silence them all with a sharp whistle that left them with hurt ears. Allowing Xavier to guide who ever was awake enough up stairs to view some research. He and Lex with help had been doing since tthe call came in from Samusa that Kawk was taken. Information they found on someone who looked like Kawk seemed important enough to be shared.

"Led the way." Reks was right behind him.

Up the stairs Xavier, Reks, and a few of them who were alive enough to get up and walk went to be greeted by a sight. Front desk was covered in leather bond, aged books that hadn't seen the light of day. All stacked on top of each other with ripped pieces of paper as bookmarks and sorted through. Piled all over the surrounding floors and left half of the front desk by Lex. Who sat behind the desk reading the last of the books he had pulled from Michiko's collection. The wolves were asleep in the back of the book store near one of the off limit shelves. Waiting for someone to come wake him or her after helping pull the books that their master would need.

"You guys aren't going to believe what we found in these old texts." Ackie greeted them.

Snow was to busy told no by Sakura, who was fighting off his advances to goof around for while. Leaving Lightening to do the her brother's share of work while Sakura even tried to do her own. Both Apollo and Cephiro where locked in their playpin playing drawing the images from their dreams.

While everyone on the first floor either admired how cute Diamond looked when he slept or gets Akane to stop hyperventilating. At the same time trying to keep Aaron and Percy from saying the wrong thing. Revealing a long hidden secret about the Smith siblings that only Maxi and Edea knew about.

Akane and Archer were fraternal twins

Both were carried within their mother for only seven months during pregnancy cycle before complications arouse. Led to both being born with a whole month apart after experimental surgery rescued them. It had one being removed from Kairi's womb in careful matter while other stayed. Leaving the child to become a pre-mature newborn while other stayed in the womb. Where they would be reunited two months later when Kairi went in painless labor.

"If murder wasn't illegal," Akane shrieked. "I WOULD SO..."

Akane ended up throwing her sitting pillow right at Percy's face while Aaron dodged a few from other girls. Ruckus that was started ended up being interrupted when the Fallen Moon got after hours customer. She would be allowed in through back door by Mina unable to take the almost loud knocking. Asking if she were willing to take after hours orders for late night meals like now. Not once she allowed for anyone of them to look upon her face while she turned a seat. To the point she was able to activate a spell upon the air in the room ended up putting people to sleep.

Before she pulled off her disguise revealing her self to be Shi here to fetch the Silver Moon crystal her self. She was getting tired of awaiting for Kawk to choice to joint their side after turning them down. Taking the chance to confront the legendary Sailor Moon her self seemed to be the logical answer. Since she ended up running toward the second floor creating a barrier behind her.

"Lets see if they can get passed that." She was impressed.

This change within the air pressure of the building's lower floor was quickly noticed by Lex when barrier was put up. Left him to peer toward the stair well where the disturbance was nearing them. To only he joined by Reks who also noticed this alteration just like Lex had before he turned to Fuu. Requesting he get ready to cast a relocation spell for both the unwanted guest as he got ready to morph. Right when he become New Eternal Sailor Moon Shi stepped on to the floor. Forming a barrier of wind before her so nobody was would get away or someone came down.

"Lets play." Shi placed her hand in front of her lips.

Before she could gently blow a gust of wind that would grow in size and leave her very hand in hurried matter. Would have ended up swallowing everyone and thing in the room into the air, and would be swirled around. Fuu creating a dome of energy around her through magically means stopped her. Before she up and disappeared from their line of sight Moon followed her.

Where he and her ended being transported across Crystal Tokyo to some empty lot that was in development section of the city. The open area they had been relocated to give her the advantage uses her Razor wind. Into the air one of her hands arouse her head before she swung it down quickly. Formed a series of sharpen waves of wind that shoot out toward Moon's direction in a flash.

"Dance if you can." She switched hand positions.

Shifting of her hand sent out more of the wind waves that Moon tried his best dodge hoping the other would arrive. Flipping and leaping out the way by the skin of his teeth started to tire him out. To the point by an inch a wind wave slice right through his right side ripping his uniform and leaving behind deep wound. This was where the blood started out as a trickle of blood droplets staining his uniform's side.

Leaving to brace the wound with one of his gloved hand while other was reached out to summon his Spiral Heart moon rod fourth. Not like his decreasing strength from slow blood lost interfered with him being able to stand. Making Shi's offer to finish her off allots more easier before she took his brooch.

If only interference didn't come in time

"Rock Dust." New Eternal Sailor Uranus used a combined move of wind and earth at Shi by throwing a wind tunnel at her. One way tube of wind was filled with chipped piece of rock so small they could mistake for dust. Ended up cutting through Shi's wall of wind waves before colliding and swallowing her in harsh matter.

As she traveled through the center of the wind tunnel before reaching the very end the rock chips left her bruised and cover his lacerations. Some of the cuts reflects the deep cut she had given to Moon second ago. Ackie and his sister who stepped out of shadow portal were mending that. That was levitating in mid-air the whole times a few feet away beside Ackie like swirling mass of black energy.

"They're is a few others who want to give a piece of their mind." Uranus stepped aside for New Eternal Sailors to join them

Each one caught a sight of badly injured Moon as they passed after exiting a portal one by one or in pairs. Watching Ackie take slight control over Moon's shadow to create a temporary patch over the bloody wound. That made Sakura worry he would bleed to death if his wound wasn't treated. To only to be put to rest when Fuu and Keybearers presented them selves before Moon. When Fuu was told of the wound's measurements from Ackie didn't leave a pleasing expression.

"Makes you sort of regret not being strong in healing magical subject like Princess Lightening or young mom, right?" Archer tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

Akane ended up using the handle of her own keyblade to hit her brother on back of his head as hard a she could. Leaving Xavier and his wolves to act as their guard / watch out telling them both to be quiet. So Fuu could had silence to focus his magical energies in weaving Moon's wound shut. Turning the minor patch that Ackie made from Moon's shadow in integrated piece of Moon's side. That absorb the blood and settled the pain that wound brought to Moon.

To only have their moment of peace shatter when Akane placed a winged heart shaped barrier up. Between them and the blow back of the New Sailors attacks that were combined in pairs toward Shi. Leaving her with different types of burns formed from either frost, wind, or heat across her skin. The fractures to one of her own limbs brought her to her feet before she could defend her self. Before she was approached two wolves as mercy was shown from Moon after he was helped back onto his feet by the Sakura.

"Careful!" Akane advised from behind Moon.

Archer and Xavier stood by with rest of the New Sailors awaiting what kind of interaction would take place. Moon had been dis-encouraged by Ackie and Fuu to not be moving around because of his wound. Didn't mean he would listen after summoning the Crescent Moon Rod to his hand.

" Purity's Moon dance ." That had to do with him dancing almost in away with graceful matter before stopping completely. Releasing this burst of twin Crescent Moons in ring of moon dust from top of the Crescent Moon Rod. That swallowed Shi before she could launched a counter move of her own.

* * *

END!

On to the next chapter, mending for hurt king takes place while a few contections come together alone the way thanks to slip up in Shi's end. Will she make out out alive this time around? What will be found when following the trail she left behind?


	77. Chapter 70

AN:

Will this is the last to next chapter for all of your to read and review out there!

The adventure I went on when writting this stirred a lot of emotion within me up since I always been a fan Sailor Moon and recenetly I've gotten into Kingdom Heart series while I was freshman in highschool. To have wrote about two of loves was a grand since I got to exploration my imagation to all of its limits witu you.

* * *

Kawk thanked each and everyone of the Sailors and keybearers for risking their lives to save him and the girl. He couldn't shadow hands or give high fives to either of them because of what laid in arms. The girl released to be put down by Kawk when fear was still running wild with her small. Leaving him to still hold onto her before both were taken back to apartment above Joseph studio. Thanks to Ackie transporting and guiding them through one of the many shadow portals alone.

Upon stepping out the mouth of the portal into living room of the apartment someone greeted them. Ackie caught a slight sight of the this person before closing up the portal so he could travel back. Who turned out to be a woman and to know Kawk aside from the scared child in his arms. Pleading in her own way for him on to remember of their life together before he lost his memory. The child in her on way wanted him to agree with her about wanting Kawk to take woman's offer. This only made him tighten his hold on the girl needing to know this woman wasn't attached of the foe.

"This child's name...what is it?" Kawk asked not lowering his guard.

"Shokujo last time I checked," The woman answered. "She just started to love weaving with silk string just before disappearing."

Woman wanted to go on about the child's preference in colors she used she wove her pieces of cloth. Whole time she looked at the child as if she wanted to scoop her up and just hold her. Kawk listen to every word this woman had to say about the child while asking him self if something was familiar about her. Since he ended up leaning forward with child in his arms bringing their lips together. Upon connecting a tingling feeling deep inside of him made this action between them feel right. Before he pulled away before because of the crying child saying she was being squeezed.

"Can we go home now?" The child looked between the two of them.

"How?" Kawk joked.

His answer came in the form of the woman grabbing his the collar of his shirt once more re- connected their lips. Within his thoughts images of a world filled with warmth light could be seen. Where some type of structure in the shape of a palace or castle could be found among puffs of clouds. Before he could pulled away and noticing the slight change in the woman's appearance. Aside from the light her skin stated to emit from dull sparkle to burst of brightest light. That swallowed only the couple and the child that laid within Kawk's arms as it grew in intensity.

To only be instantly put out when the door to the apartment was opened by Joseph asking for anything that was needed. What he found was a empty apartment with a folded up piece of paper on the coffee table.

"Seems Kawk returned home." Joseph walked in the empty place of living.

He looked around and found all of Kawk's personal effects were gain along aside Kawk's small collection of pictures. Snatched up the paper guessing it was Kawk's good bye or thank you note.

* * *

Hope almost lost his top the night when Reks returned to the Crystal Palace with gang with stained clothing. Since the coloring of the stain was same color of blood that was seeped from his barely healed wound. Between explaining the injury and how it was inflicted upon young king too multi-tasking. Meant the keybearers were the ones that escorted Reks to infirmary while others were left with Hope.

"Your not going believe what they did," Aaron couldn't believe it him self. "Even if we shorten it.

"Try me." Hope was ready for the long version.

Led to every one member of the Sailor to his or her version of what was to be shared to form a detailed story. Leaving Randy to get a late night appointment within the infirmary at this time of night. Leaving him to be in a sour mood when welcoming Keybearers, two wolves, and Reks inside. Instructing them to place on exam table while gathering certain supplies and anesthetics for him to use.

"Does any one know how to set up IV?" Randy was too droopy from lack of sleep to do it.

Archer was the one that volunteered to start the IV drip while igniting a fear of needles in Reks. Who on his 1st try was able to get small piece of metal into Young King's vein without further injuring him. Led to Randy starting the drip that would ease Reks pain before he started his examination. Who was pulled from his drowse state of mind when his eyes looked upon massacred side? After lifting a dirt covered and stained shirt covered in dried and crusted blood.

Had randy gently working to close up using dissolvable thread when he carefully stitched up the side. An agreed to break this to his parents if they ever found out was agreed upon during sewing process. Before attention was turned to Archer's hidden talent that came with story form troubled past.

"Lets just say...you pick a few things up when some your former acquaintances are...drug addicts." Archer whispered.

That was something Akane backed and Clearfield Archer used to share their father's medication with those former acquaintances. That he use to steal right out of Joseph's pill divider or lower shelf the medication cabinet. In no way Archer was a junkie when it came to prescription or illegal drugs.

"Glad to know." Randy finished up the stitching.

"At least he had restricts." Coldfang that that bit of information was interesting.

"More like sounding he was a drug..." Thorne was silenced by Xavier.

Randy switched to gaze and medical tape he would use to cover his stitch work while going Reks Instructions. From not straining him with to much activity he had to limit or the stitch would rip open. Leaving him to think about asking Fuu's mother during her next visit to the Palace for a favor. Knowing he would have to keep her from telling anyone else until Reks was fine with it.

As they went unaware of unwelcome floating outside one of the windows on air pocket she formed her self. Half her body was covered in bandages with casted over right arm to it elbow. The pain alone would make it hard for her to move like she was doing now outside a shielded window. That she couldn't break through with her weaken state of being aside from recovering powers.

"Lady Chaton is getting impatient." Shi wavered back and fourth in the air trying to think of something else.

To only flitch every now and then because of the pain her body screamed from after what she put it through. Endless string of the attacks she had received from the each one of the New Eternal Sailors left her damaged. Frozen over water from Neptune and Mercury still sent shivers up her spine. Electrical sparks from Jupiter followed by Venus' meteor shower now made her weary. Saturn's and Oblivion's own attacked left more the void in her as Uranus who truly was a wind master. Sol's brightest solar-based attack that left her with burns that still needed to heal. All finished off by Pluto's Deadly Scream that left her hearing to be rung and her bones to be tingled in unpleasing matter.

Showed the physical toll it took by cutting off kinetic energy she was been using to get her self around. Making her realize a familiar breeze that was flowing around her form had stopped completely. Would have sent her plummeting many stories toward the hard surface under her body, but didn't happened.

"Flight of the Sacred Eagle." Fuu's voice would summon a beast of the wind element in form of giant bald eagle of light gray coloring. That would appear right out the sky above Shi before talking a nosedive. To speed up and get up her falling form before she left a bloodily mess under newly planted vines.

Diamond was the one that said something about the summoning being cleaner then Fuu's first few tries. The furballs were curled up around Diamond on the stone bench all sat on. By nodding it head reminding Fuu that his weakest fields in magic were healing and creature summoning. This was one of those times that like many Fuu was practicing strengthening that weakness.

"I was able to bring fourth a bird of prey to save who ever was floating around infirmary area." Fuu address them.

"Just means your improving." Diamond tried to sound supportive.

Not like he would get more done since the Eagle ended up screeching loudly enough for anyone to hear he caught something. Leaving Fuu to whistle for Eagle to end up landing near him and get view on what's on bird's back. The landing part ended with huge gust of air followed by a sight that had Diamond calling for available guards. Since upon the bird's back unconscious was bandaged up Shi barely breathing. Her eyes were screwed so tightly shut and her lips were darkest color of blue. Telling that Fuu when he came from behind Diamond this was girl was reeling from side effects Tao elixir.

"Get to the infirmary NOW!" Fuu knew Shi's outer appearance wasn't a healthy one, "Diamond I need to barrow your Iphone."

Guards that were on duty were able to take hold of Shi's actually body takes to issued gloves they wore. Since holding her bare handed wouldn't be a pleasing feelings when her skin was to cold to touch. Leaving her to taken to the infirmary where Randy was just finishing up with Reks. Instead of being placed on exam table was placed on a hospital bed where she was handcuffed in a private room.

"Cosmos answered out prayers." Akane gasps happily at the sight.

"FINALLY!" Archer was done chasing these girls around.

* * *

Xaveir was one that did the explaining to the rest of the gang when they watched Shi get escorted. Hope wasn't ready to handle Shi after what she put them all through as he choice to stay beside Reks. Fuu ended up handing Diamond back his phone before speaking of help from local was arriving. Before Percy or his own brother ended up asking it he called Namine for some type of aid. When either one tired to speak using their actual voice nothing actually came out from their lips. Making the girls so what relieved about nothing coming out of Aaron and Percy's mouths.

"You can hold on to these." Fuu handed over to small spheres to Xavier.

"Did he do what I think he did?" Archer whispered his question to Maxi's ear.

Puffs of air that came from Archer's lips warmed hitting the back of his ear made the dear blush deepest crimson. This unwelcome spark of arousal took form leading to the uncomfortable mood Maxi was put into. As he tried to muster an answer or reply to Archer's question a blush crept across his face.

"I think he stole their voices." Reks was the one that ended up doing the answering.

"Creepy!" Akane yawned.

Edea was the one that allowed Akane to leaned against her when she effects of lack of sleep started to catch up with her. Like everybody else who either started yawning on his or her own while trying to stay standing was hard. This led to one of many choices Reks would make about getting everyone home. On top of that needed to decide how they could handle unconscious Shi. Not like the mending wound in his side was going to make this any easy on him while he did all this.

He ended up telling Fuu to return Aaron's and Percy's voices knowing they the both of them were going to need them. Even if them being quiet for those few minutes was relaxing moment without a sarcastic remark. Wouldn't last long since the lack of them making noise was going to notice by somebody else. Before wanting Fuu to use a massive teleportation spell get everyone home.

"Let's just get through tonight." Hope sighed.

To only have the peaceful moment shattered when a guard showed a terrified girl Fuu knew in. She clutched a worn carpetbag so tightly in her arms that the contains inside could be heard rattling around. Way she looked as she stood there filled with fear to point she burst from her own frayed nerves. Made Reks after he sat through Randy's do and don'ts list of stuff that wouldn't pop his stitches. Was the one that kindly advised her to calm down since she wasn't in any trouble.

Aaron and Percy ended up keeping their eyes to them selves' dispute her appearance and her clothes. Mina, Kendra, and Raine had stayed on top of keeping them inline, as the others wanted to know her name.

"Her name is Ava." Fuu told all who she was.

Gave the girl a chance to take a seat that was offered to her by Reks as the bag she been carrying was sat down in her lap. Before she asked if they're was anything she could do for them concerning Tao elixir. This got her pointed toward one of the ones that handcuffed Shi occupied at the moment. Made the girl gulped before she placed her bag on her trembling lap in which she opened. Before reaching in with one of her hands searching for something she would end up pulling out.

"Give three drops of this to her six times a day in any matter," She hands over a small jar with stone bottom. "Do so when the bottle is completely empty and then the chi she loses."

Hope was the one that took the jar for her before telling her to calm down since there was noting for her to fear. She just stared at him before tilting her head to the side like she seen him some where. She had ended up asking him if he was from a Kingdom of Elysion or he ever known the menards.

"Excuse me, but have you all forgotten what time it is?" Randy reminded them all what time it was.

He pointed toward the wall clock that hung above his head as he was preparing Shi's IV and drug mixture. The hint needed to be taken since all had places to get back to after what they been all through.

* * *

Shi knew when she woke bonded to the railing of a hospital bed while turning her head to find randy changing out her IV bag. The smile he made wasn't welcoming when he tried to explain her physical condition. That she discovered when she saw a reflection of her self in bed's railing. She lost bright coloring of her eyes and skin aside from slight blue coloring that now made up her lips. She held a sickly appearance just like other girls that Randy saw through their medical files.

"I want to say your better off like other girls were since they hadn't used their gifts to extreme like you done," Randy tapped the bag. "...But..."

Shi saying she was closer to death's door before she flopped back onto bed's pillow finished off his sentence for him. That her groaning from the pain that surged through her body as she fought back tears. Whispering something about she should have thought twice about taking a deal. To only have a box of tissues handed to her by randy advising she is in a better placing now. Before he report to looking over a chart he stared for her yawning in between his writing.

"Do you run this...medical center alone?" Shi spoke with hoarse voice.

"Yeah since it was established after the birth of Diamond Tsukino," Randy explained. "He was born during reconstruction of Crystal Tokyo after Dark Moon family invasion was taken down. Since their weren't a near by or local medical facility around the time to supervise the birthing process."

He went on to say that small infirmary was founded by Saphir and Dr. Marluxia for while before being handed to him. It seemed Dr. Marluxia gave Randy a chance to prove him self after evidence cyborgs showed of his descent. By allowing him to take over the infirmary while acting at his mentor from time to time.

"I ended up meeting this nice woman who's the nanny to Princess Xion Selena Tsukino." Randy smiled at the memories.

He wanted to go about how he and Setsuna had become so close they ended up becoming a coupe of sorts. To only be interrupted by scheduled visitors meant to arrive around this time. Among them was Kairi and Roxas after getting phones calls from their own children and Crystal Palace about Shi. Saphir upon laying his own eyes on the girl had his heart ached along side others. Since she had to be no closer to his son's age with an appearance that masked a ghost.

Only to have his anxiety put to rest when a non-medical personal stepped from Randy's private office. She tried to say she was leaving for the night and thanked the young doctor for allowing her to use his private area. Way he showed to the exit of the infirmary seemed like he flirting with her. That wouldn't be further explained when he had someone to check in on and inform too.

"Well I've got someone to visit," Randy stretched his tired limbs. "Please do what you all came here to do."

He ended up taking up a bag leaving the occupied infirmary that was located in same area of the Crystal Palace as guest wing. Meaning he had a long walk to the wing that housed the private chambers of the White Moon Family. Had him passing faces he becomes familiar with after coming to work here. A few Palace guards he treated gave him the usual greeting aside from servants and handmaidens. Even the grounds keeper complaining about latest batch of troubles, and his multi-assists helping him.

Didn't stop Randy's positive mood before he had stopped before a familiar guarded set of doors. He would be allowed to pass through after showing proper ID to electrical eye that controlled the door's locks. Into a lavish corridor with a small sitting area that was occupied by Reks and Hope. Both were sitting on a rather large sofa looking upon a laptop's screen that sat on coffee table.

"Did I miss something?" Randy asked wanting to know what was so interesting.

Hope was the one that shut the laptop's screen to remind Reks of why the doctor was here visiting them. Not like he was going to object to having his still mending wound checked over at this time. Reks ended up putting aside watching the video feed that Avatar had reportedly sent him. While trying to make some type of conversation to relief the tension that already in the room. That wouldn't take place with Randy who didn't want to be caught in whatever fight. That had taken place between Reks and Hope before he arrival just a few minutes ago.

"I was lucky to have gotten a hold of Naminé about healing over young injury;" Randy remembered one of his phone conversations. "She'll be here by noon."

Unpleasant reminder that Naminé had been living in Crystal Tokyo once more because of Roberto's illness. She was living with Aaron within the confinements of her and Roberto's sprawling Japanese estate. Making her available for social calls having to do with her children and her own friends. As a form of distraction from the negative news of her husband's health that always up and then down.

"You seem to be mending at a nice pace, but..." Randy knew what he was going to say about not doing any strenuous activity wouldn't set well with Reks. Being that Young King has a role legendary role he had to keep up. Up until he was time for his daughter to inherit the role upon coming of age.

Only left the young doctor to lighten the mood ended up handing off a slip of paper to Hope with a wink. Not like he would understand the meaning behind it even after Randy ended leaving them. Before the paper could be tossed into a local bin by Hope wanting to get on with his morning, It was Reks who took from his hand to look it over requesting that a change of venue for first meal of the day.

* * *

Lady Chaton laid within her private hospital room unable to eat her provide for meal upon awaking. Her now frail form had kept her bed ridden since she become too weak actually walk using her feet. Any form of treatment to make her better stopped working since she stopped showing up to appointments. All because she blindly started following the lies Chaos gave her about Silver Moon Crystal. That if she got a hold of the gem from one that lived within the Crystal Palace. Her illness would magically disappear and she would have power equal to that of Goddess her self.

To have those lies shatter before her as the four girls she manipulated into doing her dirty work fell. Each one lost the powers at the hands of the New Sailors in individual battles against them. Instead of returning to her after she gave them a potion she shouldn't have given or allowed them to drink. They choice the side of what she called enemies to very moment her body was filled with pain. Since she was having a hard time reclining upon the bed she been laying in. Not looking forward to a few morning visitors that always arrived at this time with these cheery smiles.

"Knock knock...Miss Chaton," First of her visitors arrived. "How was your night?"

Stepping thought the door in a male candy stripper outfit with his hair pulled into loose ponytail was Xavier. Both Coldfang and Thorn from behind him entering the room in hurried pace that wasn't like them. Instead of closing the door behind him and started a friendly one side conversation with Chaton. Xavier allowed two more people he introduced as friends of his helping him out.

"You can just call us by our first names since were not our parents." Akane was one the one that spoke for both for her and her brother.

Archer was stuck holding both Laksha and Tsukasa within his arms hating white with pink strips outfit he had to wear. Needing to get back at his sister for forcing him into this because of some plan Reks had. Not like he was going to have time to plan out what he wanted to do because of Chaton's leering eyes.

She was staring at what hang off their wrists in the forms of something that wasn't beadwork or metal pendent. Since each charm were in the shape of a Winged Heart for Akane, Laughing Skull for Archer, and Roaring Lion's head and Wolf's Paw for Xavier. That gave off a familiar energy she been told and researched about.

"Tell me something you...little darlings," Lady Chaton knew her answer would lead possible conclusion she didn't want. "Your not those Keybearers of legend people are starting to speak about."

"Actually we liked to be called Keyblade Masters..." Archer was silenced by his sister elbowing him in his stomach and Tsukasa biting into one of his hands.

Laksha was the one that answer her with clears yes before explaining how long the wait for Keybearers had been. Wanting to go on about the latest gossip that started after their first appearance in public. To only be silenced when angry Chaton tossed her small picture of water at Archer. Not like he was going to is drench with simple container of water since he ended up dodging by side stepping it. Allowing it to fall to the ground him just when he released both cats from his arms.

"That's better," Archer stretched his limbs. "Now can we get to why we came here to do out of the way."

"Some time I think your attachment to Maxi is like hungry dog with his favorite bone." Akane rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually more like a knight being loyal to his prince." Xavier corrected him.

This was something Archer would have picked a fight against his fellow Keybearer if wasn't for the 4th guest. Who reminded Archer that a small hospital room wasn't fit for sparring match between him self and Xavier is pointless. As he opened the door to the room in a cautious matter before halfway entering. To only be addressed by Akane, in her usual matter, he should have waited for them to call him.

"What would the point be in this 'visit'?" Reks answered her in questioning matter.

Made her sigh in defeat knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with Reks in the mood been in. She ended up taking the hint that Xavier tried to give her when she tried to talk Reks out of the room. Had her with her brother and him walking of the room they would end up standing outside of. Waiting for Reks to need them while he started his conversation with Chaton over her connection with Chaos. Xavier's wolves and the Moon Cats were going to stay behind to act as witnesses during Reks interaction with Chaton.

"I'm really disliking how this Chaos repeatedly tricks people into doing something he can do himself." Akane wanted to cry.

"Makes me think how he finds them in the first place?" Archer wondered.

Xavier wanted to say something in the form of words because of the many idea running through his mind. Among his thoughts were they're still existing Fallen Winged out here spreading their master's power. Maybe other creatures from other realms or world would confront them in harsh matter. Bringing other troubles or problems he and his new friends were going to have to face when they get older.

"Until then guys," Xavier tightly took hold of Keychains. "Let's just focus on the NOW!"

This was something Archer found him self agreeing too since he started to dial Maxi's cell phone number. After called her own brother hopeless and agreeing her self what ever came they and everybody else would be ready for.

* * *

Maxi had been staring at his cell phone waiting for either his assigned text or call alerts to go off. Indicating Archer had sent some type of crud message to him form of a voice call or richly written phrase. That he comes gotten use to after being reunited with him what would be a year now. To only have his attention drawn away from the screen of his cellar device by Mina ordering Miss. Anaort about. Girl wanted a refill on her chocolate mint tea before she made her announcement about entering another pageant.

Kendra was to busy trying to get her brother to accept the fact she was interested in Avatar if he liked it or not. Raine was actually winning an argument using words instead of her fists against Edea. Thanks to Aaron acting as a middleman or kind of a third party between the Strife siblings. Diamond was staying out of everything do his mouth being full of pancakes made with blue and raspberries. Fuu was busing him self-reading a few books on loan from Lightening on ways of healing magic. Lightening her sat right next to him explaining anything he didn't understand right off. Ackie was trying his best to ignore Snow's attempts on teaching him usage of shadow portals. Leaving him to seek help from Sakura, who had been busy caring for her daughter and nephew.

"Young master," Miss. Anaort noticed Lex wasn't interacting with everyone. "Something wrong?"

He knew the private phone call Xavier got before sunrise when they were in after glow of intimate relations by cuddling. Would leave him alone with Maxi for the rest of the morning before joint breakfast with everybody else. Not like he had to worry about harm being brought to Xavier thanks to Akane and Archer being there. He just wanted to be by his side instead of waiting for a phone call.

"Everything's fine Miss. Anaort." He tried to smile.

Before he could turn back to his spot on the windowsill a muffin was tossed at the side of his head. Would have been followed by another about to be thrown at him revealing the person to be Mina. The girl wasn't going make to announcement to without everyone in the room paying attention to her.

* * *

END!

On to the last chapter, time for all good things ot come to an end.


	78. Ending

AN:

You got to read chapter 39 of Xeikm's Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over story Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars to understand this chapter. Since now the present sailors started to settled down like their parents and started having the 'normal' lives they all wanted to led. Aside from starting the next genaration of guardians of the Solar System. Don't forget to read and review when done!

Watch out for One-Shots series called Xion's Picture Dairies and Individual Tales

* * *

Seems this story for all as Guardians of this System comes to end after the endless years they spent defending it through their youth. Where every one of them would end up splitting apart to walk down their own paths in life. Reaching for those dreams and goals they all, as individuals had wanted to reach, or even achieve them selves. Didn't mean their bonds as friends shattered just strengthen.

* * *

We start with couple by the names Xavier Xander Von Cartel and Alexander 'Lex' Mizuno Tenou that ended up getting enegaged upon gratuaing highschool together. Would be wed at City Hall with in the office of a Justine of the Peace on Saturday, July 2, at 7:56 AM. Since only two witnesses needed to be there for them to partake in this event it went by rather quickly. That kept media and pictures takers attention away from the couple. Giving them a private moment to them selves and whatever guests were there.

It was afterward at a giant reception being hosted by Xavier's aunts and Lex's parents at Crown Parlor for the whole night. Olympus did the catered event in a buffet style matter that gave people choices. Since there was no wedding party to give speeches things were kept short. To get excited as one of the wedding gifts from Michiko and Yaragi was a 2-story house with huge backyard. Followed by other items that also impressed all since they came in different forms. Would end with seeing them both off to their stay-home honeymoon that would last for a good week.

During this stay-home honeymoon, they would move out of their old place of living to a house from Michiko and Yaragi. So carrying packed storage bins and boxes took place during those 7 days. The professorial movers handled the furniture and other heavy objects in the late evenings. In-between those times both enjoyed each other's company in an intimate matter in all areas of that building.

Starting what would be many happy years together

Following whatever career goals they had, Xavier graduated with a Master degree's in Art and Visual Communications. Since art was a natural talent for him and he became a well-known artist, and Manga author. He best works were a graphic novel series based off Zexion's books that starred the many adventures of the Sailor Soldiers. Adding the adventures of New Sailor Soldiers to the collection. Along with many other works in fiction and nonfiction fields as he opened an art Gallery also. He would name it Lunar Palace and show cases the works of new talents.

Lex would end up joining Lexaeus' race team as a part-time driver during the off season of Lacrosse. Since he would end up joining a local Lacrosse team that personally presented themselves to ask him. If when he wasn't involved in anything sports related he would be found working part-time in family business. Working in varies' departments since he wanted to learn inter-workings of the company. Showing he was an intelligent logician under that walls of muscle that looks good in a suit, or anything else.

Who would be blessed with children of their own after a long nine months that tested their relationship. Finding out Xavier could get pregnant was something they already knew about ahead of time. It was the decrease in the blonde's health that worried Lex during the 9-month process. To only come to an end on January 27th at 10:07 AM in the maternity ward of a local hospital. When a set of fraternal twins being 1 girl with planet symbol of Uranus on her forehead named Haruka Alexi's 'Lexi' Mizuno Tenou. 1 boy being named Aeleus Von Cartel, who would become a Keybearer.

Lexi became female version of Lex in attitude with a known crush on Michiru Strife Leonheart. Whose all women in appearance with Xavier's hair color she keeps short and eye color. She dresses like a female jock or feminine style all her own being the next Sailor Uranus on her 15th birthday. Ends up with passion for racing and earns the nick name "daddy's girl" since she can be found by Lex's side. With her being one of few girls her brother would know to defeat him in a fight.

Aeleus would become just like Lexaeus in everyway when it comes to personality and appearance, including in size. Doesn't mean he over towers his twin sister since she's the same height as him. Who gets 2 keyblades by the names of Freedom and Trinity Ice after becoming a keybearer. By pure accident after taking hold of Xavier's Beastly Balance when he was just a toddler. Who gets into sports like his sister and develops an interest for classical art. As he wears whatever he feels comfortable in, or has a strict military style.

Who would bring great joy to both their parents' lives.

Along side this family were the family pets Coldfang and Thorn being there for everything Lex and Xavier went through. From when they moved into their new home during stay-home honeymoon. To when they started their individual careers with them present every step of the way. When Lexi and Aeleus came along the real fun began since both children liked both wolves. Lexi took a liking to Coldfang and would treat her as if the wolf was her own pet. Aeleus and Thorn were more of best friends right off the bat from the 1st time Aeleus started to walk. Who ended up having a single pup of their own named Rikkl that would be raised / given to Jade.

* * *

Archer and Maxi were a long-term engagement that turned in to over sea marriage with in the states. They would end up getting married in Las Vegas, Nevada where they spent their honeymoon also. Where they spent a total of 2 and half weeks in sin city sending home picture post cards of their wedding that read 'wish you were here'. To only return home to angry loved ones. Friends may have left them alone didn't mean family did since they missed out on the moment.

After being hounded by their family for running away to get married they could start their lives together. Since Archer became a certified consoler and therapist who would volunteered his time. To a local summer camps and community center for a trouble youths sharing his experience with them. While working out of the home to select brand of clients for a price. As for Maxi, he ended up with Business Management and Finical degrees among others. That he would use to take over Lexaeus' place in the company in the far future when the time called for it. Until then he would just take charge of Human Recourse as Head Chief advancing it. As he ended up swimming in whatever free time he had in Archer's company in their home.

To end up as parents along the line

Ami Mizuno Tenou was born with the planet symbol of Mercury on her forehead on the day of September 10th. Who would bring 3 years of joy to her parents before Xepson Smith on September 5th was born. His eyes would be the color of Mercury's ice caps and led to him becoming a keybearer.

Ami inherits Maxi's wits and personality as Xepson looks like Archer and just likes getting in trouble. Both supported each other no matter the problem or even the situation. As they both share the natural talent of swimming and join a team. Just only thing that told them apart was Ami was the next Sailor Mercury. Taking on a liking for playing chess, able to speed read, and a dream to become a Doctor. Like her great-grandmother on Maxi's side she would start preparing her self for. As Xepson ended up becoming a keybearer when he messed around with Archer's key chain. Getting his own mercury themed keyblade named Mystic Melody. Its just Xepson would become a known troublemaker like Archer was back in his youth.

Bringing many years of trouble and excitement to both their parents lives

* * *

Within the confinements of the Hino Shrine a fairy tale story theme wedding took place for Mina and Percy. From the glass vases filled with roses that came in all shades of orange to heart shaped paper lanterns. Would be centered on the grand affair with media snapping pictures all over. The whole time Mina would try to keep her self from crying when she and Percy sang their vows. When that came to an end with the Wedding Reception started up in the main house of the Shrine. The toasts and speeches given during made some laugh and cry when spoken by wedding party. Followed by catered dinner from Fallen Moon and Olympus working together.

When ended with Mina and Percy heading off to airport for their month long honey moon in Paris, France. Where they would spend first week in their hotel room before exploring the city of love. They would tour the city during the day and visit the nightclubs during evenings all together. Before returning home to Crystal Tokyo where they ended up moving in with Mina's parents to begin their lives. Until it was time for offspring they started their lives as newlyweds.

Mina would end up staying in the Beauty Pageant circuit as a part-time judge or association member. Who would also become a solo artist like her father Demyx with her own hit songs. Those would be 'Love Story', 'Before He Cheats', 'Disturbia', and 'Sk8ter Boi' that were pop-rock hits. Also being able to perform with Jewel and her Father during a few performances and concerts. While showing up in a few pirate themed movies and meeting the stars from Pirates of the Caribbean films.

Percy would end up taking an assist couching position at Neo Tenchi in the sport's department. Sharing his experiences of when he was young jock with the young charges under his care as a couch. Didn't mean he lost his sarcastic tongue or personality while on the job with the kids. He just had to watch what he said and even how he acted when around any of the children.

To only be ready for those children coming in to their lives

Mikaze 'Mika' Aino was born on October 22nd with the planet symbol of Venus on her forehead with strange colored hair. To only end up getting a little sister, Hotaru Tomoe Hino, on January 6th only 2 years later on, born with the sign of Saturn on her forehead. The 2 from when Hotaru was born would never get along once. Both were different when it came to their personalities and life choices. As Mizake would be the only one of the two with completely pink hair with blond tips.

Mika was a complete drama queen at times and had Marluxia's compassion for all living things. Mika would always the center of attention in a room leaving her sister to be a wallflower off in the distance. Hotaru would be kindhearted kid who inherited Marluxia's healing touch and tend to dress in black clothing. As Mika dresses in 80's glam rock or copies her mom's style. Both girls would always be asking their parents if other one was adopted because they're differences. They only thing they shared is a musical gift that both got from Axel and Mina that gets in-between them. Since Hotaru collects antique lamps and light fixtures. Leaving her sister whom is a hopeless romantic and has her own obsession with pirates.

Made up the crazy family they were loved in

* * *

Avatar and Kendra Tomoe Hino were wed them selves in a small ceremony unlike the one Percy and Mina had. Only close friends and family could attend with Axel acting as the priest to unite them. After the words of holy matrimony were spoken followed by the other actions in this blessed union. When it came to an end for all a potluck Wedding Reception started up in the main house of the Shrine. With all eating off paper plates using plastic silver ware and cups. Eating food that was bought here individually by the guests who made dishes of all kinds. That would end with both of them taking an over seas honeymoon to Hawaii that lasted for two whole weeks.

Between the picture taking on tours they took and visiting local areas them selves share romantic moments. They had fun finding time to fool around in their hotel room during nighttime hours. They would share when they came home with their family and friends willing to listen. That lasted a good hour or two before they both returned to the apartment they called home. Where they both would start their lives in the world of medication at Sacred Angel hospital.

Kendra had attended the same medical schools and interned at the small medical buildings that Marluxia had. She had graduated with honors and got hired as a surgeon at Sacred Angel hospital. That she would excel in just like Marluxia where she would eventually becomes chief surgeon. Right behind her was Avatar, who was with her on her path of education and internship. Didn't mean he would become a surgeon at Sacred Angel hospital like Kendra or Marluxia. Since he threw himself into both the fields of robotics and neurology led to creation of cybernetic technology.

Where they would become parents some time in their busy lives

Rei Tomoe Hino was born on April 17th with Mars Symbol on her forehead bringing sunshine in her parents' lives. Charles 'Chad' Tomoe Hino would be born on August first with nothing special. Didn't mean he wasn't equally loved like his older sister was as the years passed for him.

Rei inherited Axel's spiritual awareness and musical talent with a natural gift for archery that led her to joining a team. It seemed her musical gift would outshine Mika whenever she preformed for anyone. Tends to lack self-control in the angry department when bothered or flirt ed with. With a taste for formal or traditional style clothing with her mother's looks, but had her father's hair coloring. Who goes into becoming a priestess at the Hino Shrine to keep it within the family. Charles 'Chad' had Axel's musical talent to the point he teaches him self to play a guitar, and inherits Axel's cockiness that gets him in trouble ALLOT. Who always dresses in different styles of jeans and shirts with laid back appearance. Who ended up working part time at the Shrine as an aid.

Who wouldn't get a chance to be raised by both their parents whom got too involved with their careers. They both would be left in the care of their only known grandparents Axel and Marluxia during their youth. Where they would be visited by their parents whenever either 1 of them had a chance.

* * *

Edea and Akane would end up having a two-part wedding with in month's time with certain guests. A civil service ceremony part would take place at the beginning of the month in Mayfair Park. It was an outdoor event with handmade decorations done by Akane who forced her brother to help. Then at the almost end of the month a real wedding took place with in Crystal Palace's rose garden. Everyone was to wear white to match the coloring of the white roses.

That would end with both girls going off to their honeymoon off in Cancun, Mexico that lasted for 2 weeks. They stayed at some five star Hotel and Spa was wedding gift from both their parents. So they took all sorts of baths to mud through mineral followed by yoga and personal messages. They took personal tours of the surrounding area in a tinted window vehicle provided for them. Before they would return home to apartment building Akane's parents live in to start their lives.

Where they would start their lives together with Akane working as her father's assist before taking his studio over. Taking her obsession for photography to a professorial level by getting paid for it. Edea got into becoming a classical trained violinist for some local orchestra's 3rd seat. All the while joining an Olympic swim team since she was inspired by Cloud's gold medals he had won.

Both even started dreaming of wanting to be parents

Off to the some top rated Sperm Bank the woman went using it over the next few years to fill that dream. March 6th Edea gave birth to their 1st child being a girl with Neptune as her guardian planet name Michiru Strife Leonheart. Who would develop graceful gifts for violin music and Art. February 22nd Akane would give birth to whiny baby boy name Antonx Smith. Who would become a excellent keybearer after passing the successfully in inheritance ceremony.

Antonx would become a awesome cook, develop a passion for cars, and get into athletics as Michiru gets into photography. Michiru like Cloud learns to play the Violin and a secret talent for drawing free hand. With Antonx looking like a mixed version of Edea's parents, and Michiru develops a sophisticated look all her own. Antonx goes on to wear military style clothing with leather pieces thrown in. As Michiru is into anything fashionable or vintage style clothing she seems comfortable in. Where Antonx gets his own keyblade named Hart Buzz as a gift from Michiko. Both siblings shared a abnormally calm minded relationship. Others look at it as creepy since the siblings got along better then their own parents did.

Who would enrich their parents lives with their amazing talents

* * *

Raine and Aaron would end up getting married on the Battl Estate in Italy with only close friends and family. From the hand braided flower chains to the Raine's hand crafted wedding dress. Were a dream that any girl looked forward to as Raine and Aaron were wed in an evening at sun set. After that a Secret Garden Themed Wedding Reception took place in the front yard of the Estate. This was where Raine got a look into Italian culture side of Aaron's family the whole time.

Who further got to enjoy this moment as she and he enjoy a honeymoon that wouldn't last long. Since Aaron had taken over his father's career as an Ambassador for Moon Kingdom because of Roberto's health. He was on call for allot of things like now as he and Raine relocated to the Moon. After the quick move to the Moon would become Raine's second home compared to the one in Crystal Tokyo. When she was on Earth on monthly basis she would help Cloud run the company, or help Squall in his restaurant.

Didn't mean time for them both were found to make kids

December 5th a girl with Jupiter serving as her guardian planet named Lita Strife Leonheart- Battl would be born. That would take place on earth with Squall and Cloud in the delivery room when their 1st grand child was born. Then on April 22nd a boy was born who would be named Genex Battl. Whose birth his father would miss even if he were born within Moon Palace.

Genex would have this calm air about him as he acts to mature for his age and has a sophisticated taste. Tends to dress rather preppy or formal depending on his mood with a strong magical aura like his grandmother Namine. That led to him becoming a Green Mage upon his 15th birthday. As Lita becomes a complete tomboy with love for anything with a motor. Who has a feminine style to make up for her boyish personality traits also a great cook who has this in-human strength few could match. Making her one of few people whom could take Aeleus down in a fight. Somewhat earning the nicknames 'mini-Squall' or 'chibi Leon' because she becomes attached to him.

Who would be sent to be raised by Raine's grandparents on Earth instead of Aaron's grandparents on the Moon. Their mother or Namine would visit them monthly as their father only did it on holidays. Leaving the children to only know their parents as strangers or faceless family members. Where they formed strong attachments to Cloud and Leon, who tried their best to raise them.

* * *

Now Rain Yosei lived out his life within the Parallel Moon with no plans of re-marrying any living beings. Since he wanted to focus on raising what would be his only child his true love gave him. So Rain stuck with the single father roll with help from his half-siblings Marisa and Kabir Yosei; refusing any form of marriage interview Hana set up for him. Always saying that a bright smiling Eugene Anderson would be the only woman for him.

Now little Batolli Yosei would end up being like his father as a toddler running around everywhere like crazy. Repeatedly getting his hands on any thing he could making a mess within the care of his grandparents Hana and Peruru. Who in all sense of the would try to live up to his dead mother's memory when he gets older. By getting to know whom she was within both the Parallel Moon and Crystal Tokyo while working odd jobs. As he tries to live a life of his own moving from place to place. Dressed rather plainly since he doesn't like drawing attention to him-self.

Marisa and Kabir Yosei would have minor lives of their own with romantic flings that led to their own children. Both stayed connected since they were born 1 whole year apart and had been joined at the hip. Didn't mean they did they're own things like Marisa getting into Aromatherapy and Kabir into dream therapy. These children they would have was Marisa's daughter Rosaisha Yosei. Followed by Kabir's son Lajos Yosei both born of unnamed surrogate parents. Who would be raised side by side with Batolli since Uncle Rain doesn't re-marry.

Rosaisha Yosei would be a live wire when it came to plants since she would become the Next Sailor Sakura. Making a career out of flowers until she becomes a florist opening her own shop in Crystal Tokyo. Picks up a musical talent in the form of the flute you can only find her playing when she's alone. Whose style in clothing would be like her grandmother Hana's taste in clothes or outfits.

Lajos Yosei stayed with in the Parallel Moon to restore the garden that was once the home of Eugene Anderson. Plays his flute to the plants he cares for in this so call garden to help them grow. Who would form an attachment to Batolli like he was some older brother in their younger years. Also becoming the next Sailor Elysion when his time came up taking on gentlemen style of dressing.

Forming a disembodied family that some how worked

* * *

Both the crowned Prince and Princess of Sol lives weren't one of peace when they returned home with their choice of partners. Right off the people of Sol weren't as welcoming to Ackie and Sakura like they were to Xemnas. They treated both the shadow demon half-breeds worst then that treated Xemnas over the years. Stuff was thrown at them whenever one or both went out Apollo's Castle Walls for fresh air. Harsh names and bitter rumors were started about them being agents of Chaos sent to Sol. As assassination attempt on Sakura on her and Snow's 4th wedding anniversary by rouge took place. An attempt to poison Ackie during harvest festivals was stopped twice over the years.

That wouldn't sit well with both Snow and Lightening who couldn't stand how either Ackie and Sakura were treated. So a special ball with all of Sol invited so all could get to know the people the didn't like. Some of the people were cautious at first when they approached the siblings with their children. When both Ackie and Sakura didn't lash out at the nearing people as trust took form. From then on the people who once disliked having them on Sol embraced both.

Leaving Cephiro and Apollo 'Luke' to live sheltered lives deep within the Apollo Castle for their own safety. Cephiro becomes shadow magic user with a talent for cooking like her mother. With unnatural gift for healing, watery, and cold based spells collecting all types of spell books as a hobby. Who can found by her grandfather Xeikm's or mother's side who she favors over her own father or her other grandfather. She's into Lolita / Goth style of clothing because of the feminine feeling she gets wearing them. Leaving Apollo 'Luke' to inherit his father's shadow abilities with vast control of dark element and his mother's wind, thunder, and healing spells. While trying to live a mortal life he would internally fight a thirst for fear tainted Sei from mortals along with urge to kill. Has his mother's personality that tends to scare people off, and his father appearance / taste in clothing.

Whom their parents and grandparents would love

* * *

As for the second daughter of Aqua and Rad by the name of Rozen ended up having a daughter of her own named Frea. Not like she would be active in her own child's life since she was convinced from 1-night stand. So the up bringing of the girl laid to her grandparents since Rozen would end up vanishing for short time. Leaving Frea to be raised just like she and her mother was within the shadows of Sol's Royal Family. Frea would Inherit her own keyblade called the Librarian's Code in key chain form; as only birthday gift from her mother.

So Frea would grow up to be a reclusive young thing who shy away form any of attention aimed at her. So she likes to stick to the crowds or shadows when anything takes a place around her. Means she also keeps her face and being covered with hoodies or hooded shirts and tees. Doesn't mean under neither those over sized pieces of clothing fashionable clothing can be found. Putting her duty as Keybearer 1st since she went through years of training under her grandmother Aqua.

* * *

Now a couple who had been engaged since Diamond's 15th birthday would wed after both finished College. Instead of a honeymoon they both end up moving into the historic neighborhood district in a weeks time. The house they moved into was a 18th century Victorian with three floors. Where they spent 2 to 3 years of wedded bliss opening a bookstore together they named Enchanted Books. That was located across the street from Fallen Moon in a brownstone. Would take place between the couple before a pressured choice from Diamond's parents came.

A child was needed to carry on the Sailor Pluto role was needed

Since Fuu was sterile; a surrogate and Diamond's donation was needed to be used for this offspring to be. The surrogate had to meet certain standards as Diamond gave his donation with Fuu's help. Before either one knew it a sickly girl with high magical flow stepped forward to be the surrogate. After she was implanted she would end up living with Fuu and Diamond for whole 9 months. During that time she befriended both of them as the baby in her grew in her womb to full growth. Then on November 29th Emeraude Tsukino with the symbol of Pluto on his forehead was born. It's just the surrogate didn't make it through the birthing process long enough to see the newborn. So as she was buried leaving the child she birthed for a couple who were ready to be parents.

Fuu and Diamond started to care for the child over a 2-year process before both of them decide something. Going against the one child tradition within the royal family they looked into adopting. So from Weeping Maiden Orphanage on August 15th Amber and Jade Battl were taken in. Both were a fraternal twin set under the age of 5 making Emeraude a big brother that same day. Starting the many happy years all of them would have as a family who would look perfect in a picture.

Emeraude goes on to train to be a Next Sailor Pluto and keyblade Apprentice getting his own keyblade named the Moon Sail. As Jade also goes into training to be a Full Sorcer after showing signs of a magical gifts under Namine. Both carry hidden passions for scientific reasoning and old books that carry tales of wonder. Amber is considered the only normal one among them with only a 6th sense. She can be found in the Crystal Palace's rose garden bothering the ground's keepers, or in the library.

Emeraude grows up to look like the teen version of Diamond with braided blue and green hair that dresses either formally or preppy. Jade has this think; long, black hair he wears in a pony tall with jade eyes whose got this manly look to him. He wears anything that is easy for him to move in. Amber looks like the girl-next-store with long brown hair and blue eyes that dresses like she was in a catholic school.

Where their parents would love them for a few years before Amber's young life came to an end. Whole year later in form of a freak accident when everyone returns home to Earth after the Eternal cycle of war ends. Placing a heavy form of depression mixed with sorrow on both her parents and family for a few years. To only have both their wounds healed over, as time would pass with help from their friends, family, and children.

* * *

Michiko and Yaragi would never marry after all the drama they been through out their long lives. So Instead they focused on raising the fussy Mizuki and running the Fallen Moon shop with other woman. Didn't stop them from taking what would be considered a honeymoon for about 2 months. In good old Canada where they went back packing and camping around the whole country. Where they would return home much closer then before with plans on having a child of their own.

Didn't stop them both from jointly adopting 2 more children from the same orphanage Diamond and Fuu went too. What they got were an identical newborn twin set that were made up of brother-sister pairing. Getting the names Takana and Perle since they didn't come with names in 1st place. That made Mizuki and Xavier older siblings who instantly smothered their newest siblings. From toys to fairy tale themed play pins from their new older siblings who ever baby-sat the dears.

Takana develops into a shy young thing who had a hard time meeting new people or even taking to her own friends. She tends to like playing her treasured flute whenever she is alone or has free time on her hands. Wearing classical or turn of the century clothing since she always loved timeless style. Who turns out to be a dream elf and future Sailor Dream when wings appear on her back.

Perle becomes a cheery young man who wears brightly colored suits, and plays his flute when alone. Tends to be attracted to shops or vendors that sale sweets or candy and always hangs at Fallen Moon. Who has a strong will and doesn't back down from a fight no matter the situation or predicament. Said be able to use magic whenever he plays his flute that let him do as he pleases. As he starts to show signs of being a dream elf when magick is displayed through his music.

Mizuki is a springy young child who is currently being trained by Michiko in the inetworkings of Maigck. Who dresses either formally or casually depending on his mood or the company his in or with. Has a strong personally when it comes to meeting new people or even making acquaintances and currently 'friends' with Xion. Who when older would move in the Crystal Palace upon his 12th birthday. Up until his 16th year of age become close friends with Xion before feelings were confessing. Led to a courtship that lasted 3 and half years until a 19 year olds, Xion and Mizukis become fiancés. To only marry when both reached their 20th year becoming husband and wife.

Leaving 2 Mooncats by the names Laksha and Tsukasa in the shadows whom would stay with woman sailors. Neither one would interfered with affairs of Moon family staying close to Xavier or his younger siblings. Living in peace like they have been where they had 2 of 3 kittens being 2 boys and 1 girl. The boys would be named Candon and Landis leaving the girl with the name Usha. Like tradition of 2 mooncats would be given to the newest heirs to Moon Kingdom throne upon their 5th birthdays. Those 2 moon cats would be Usha to Xion and Landis to Emeraude.

As Leaving Candon to breed with a older Diana after they shared a life long friendship together. Leading to the birth of their own litter that was made up of 1 boy named Gaige and 2 girls named Aoide and Darja. Who would live within Fallen Moon or Crystal Place until they would be handed off. To future heirs to the throne of White Moon Kingdom like their family members before them. All wearing the gold crescent moon symbol upon their foreheads in each generation.

Who would live peaceful lives until the final cycle of war

* * *

Some others would return to their own home planet to start a life of their own. Starting with Nobara, James, and Pacifica with B-19. Returning to Spira where both would wed in a joint ceremony with in the Royal Palace. Then they went their own ways with Nobara and James going off to live in some isolated island. Leaving Pacifica with B-19 at her family home where they only daughter Ali would be born. As she was joined by her cousins Stephan and Yuzu years later with out Nobara and James.

Ali like her mother keeps to her self and doesn't like talking to strangers. She has a secret talent for anything related to technology because of her relationship with her father. Along with being able to speak multi- languages and read murder - mysteries. Has a kind of into mechanic looking style in clothing who looks graceful and mature when wearing formal dresses.

Stephan will become the next Sailor Star Fighter while pursing a possible career as international pop star. Since he was born with musical talent that would make girls' swoon and boys jealous toward his and appearance. Making him self-a solo act with the songs 'Zero to Hero', 'I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Women', 'We'll Be There', and 'I Hate Boys'. While enjoying movies about fantasy and romance he gets imported from Earth. Who has a natural gift for dressing like he belonged in some kind of rock band.

Yuzu follows in his father's feet' steps becoming a Key Warrior getting his own keyblade the Healing Light. Also developing interests for Science-Fiction tales and talent for repairing anything related to technology. Who dresses rather flashy since he has no sense of fashion with out help from his sibling or cousin.

Making up a messed up family Pacifica and B-19 worked with

* * *

Now on to a place of business that would be the number one hang out for the Sailors and their children. Fallen Moon would become a meeting place for both the Neo and New Sailors during battles. Also a day care for the many children who would need to be looked after by the Woman. Its just the woman didn't really handle caring for the children like they had Xavier and Mizuki. Some of the kids were left in dark room by mistake and others ended up wearing the color pink TOO MUCH. As certain words that the children weren't supposed to be known were learned.

Bookstore above the sweet shop would be shut down and moved to Enchanted Books across the street. Changed into a clothing and alteration shop named Eclipse run by Doroes and Raisa. Where custom clothing for Royals and Nobles of all types whom loved they're styling and work. As the others floors were still used and rented out for private parties willing to pay.

* * *

It seemed a War had returned to them, in the year of 2500 where the final cycle of war had come.

A chaotic day that Dragon God, Shinryu guessed had finally come for the people of Milky Way in terrible way. From within the Galaxy Cauldron 2 crystals of opposite strength emerge side by side. 1 stays behind and led to the birth of Sailor Chaos, the Sailor Soldier of Discord. As the other flew across the known galaxies toward it's life-giver granting Sora the ability to become a Sailor Solider. So Sora would accept this power and morph into Sailor Cosmos, the Sailor Soldier of Harmony and rival to Sailor Chaos.

Very core of the unbalance fight between Sailor Chaos and Cosmos was a horror filled battle. That would become 1-sided when Chaos' over whelming power spawned evil creatures called the Unversed. As soon as he created them, Sailor Chaos destroyed the entire known galaxy, turned Crystal Tokyo to ruins and rumble, and would soon charge on to the strongest fortress of good in the universe. That was something that Sailor Cosmos couldn't allow since already left too much in war he wasn't going to lose. So he and many other young champions planned out what they all were going to do.

It's just a beautiful princess with flowing black hair worn down in an empire waist length white and gold dress. Going by the name 'Princess' Xion Selena Tsukino listening on what had to be PRIVATE chat. Who would be pulled aside by her parents assuring her everyone was going to be all right since she was concerned. Where she got kissed on her forehead by them and watched them leave. She did wish all good luck, while turning toward other person who stayed behind holding back her tears.

"Oh...Little Miss," The winged nanny kneeled down toward her, "You should believe what they say."

"I know Mrs. Meioh...doesn't mean..." She sniffled.

Before she could break out into tears her little hand were taken by the acting physician Dr. Randy Dreamcia. Who asked the young royal if she wanted to see her friends instead of worrying? This was something Xion would agree to, as her nanny was the one that would take her. So out the main hall of the Moon Palace they walked into shielded hallways and sealed up doorways. Turning corners and passing through secret entrances the whole time passing closed over windows.

The so-called room they would enter was a magical shielded one filled with children of all ages. All in the protected room since either their parents were helping with the cause in their own way, or resting. The parents who weren't a Sailor or Sorcer stayed within the Moon Palace's walls for safety. Ackie and both Cyborgs were protecting the Palace's magical and technology barriers. Joseph and Sakura stayed in their assigned guestrooms deeply worried about their loved ones in battle. Leading to Aaron handling the diplomatic or political problems streaming into Moon Palace.

Each one was doing they're own things in all corners of the room before noticing Xion's return. So each one of them would drop what they were doing to see if she was all right since she was teary eyed. The 1st one was eldest of all the children by 10 years with pure white hair, pale skin, and clear blue eyes. In this white and blue outfit with matching shoes calling him self-Batolli.

Followed by the cluster of eight year olds made up of two girls and a single boy. The boy was a stereotypical blond boy. Wearing a torn sweater and slacks with sneakers named Apollo 'Luke'. Up next was little boy's blood cousin a stereotypical blond girl. In a shorten version of Xion's dress colored bright yellow with matching slippers. Calling her self-Cephiro as 2nd girl in white tee, blue and yellow jumper and matching slippers. Name Ami worriedly asked if something went wrong.

The group of seven-year-olds wasn't any help starting with ponytail girl in rose print sundress and matching slippers named Lita. Followed by another girl in a frilly white dress with matching slippers named Michiru. Then a whiny girl in a blue skort and white tee with sandals on named Stephanie. Was calmed by girl dressed in gray dress and slippers named Ali patting her back.

A few six-year-olds made of 1 twin set, 2 girls, and 3 guys who all just wanted to play with Xion. Starting with the sister-brother pairing were fraternal twins in matching Sailor Suits being Haruka and Aeleus. A girl in formal red kimono and sandals with her black hair pinned into a bun named Rei. Another girl with certain pink hair in orange ribbon matching a dress and sandals named Mikaze 'Mika'. As 2 boys dressed as mini-Goths with one named Yuzu and other named Xepson. Stood beside one with bright blue eyes in white sweater and jeans with dress shoes named Emerude wanted to hug Xion.

As the last group that were a batch of five years olds made of 2 twin sets, three boys, and 1 girl. The first twin set were identical siblings with pale skin, hair, and eyes in frilly white clothes named Perle and Takana. The 2nd twin set were fraternal siblings with mini-macho name named Jade, and girl next store names Amber. Their came the girl dressed in black named Hotaru and conservatively dressed Antonx. As 2nd boy was dressed like mini-business man named Genex spoke to someone. Last child was the final boy dressed like mini-rock star listening to Ipod named Charles 'Chad'.

"Mizuki!" Genex tried to call to him.

The braided white haired boy in a suit Sora would wear was sitting in a corner reading some spell book. Wasn't paying attention to his friends calling him since Xion had returned to the room. Since he sat there reading some book he had found in the room all were placed in to pass the time.

He just didn't expect what would happen as Xepson who would take hold of his long braid and pull. On to his back he would go with the book flying for his hand as his eyes lay upon troublemaker of the group. When Ami snatch the book he was reading with others wanting to see it.

"You butthead," Mizuki angrily yelled at Xepson. "That hurt."

"It was the only way to get your attention since your girlfriend is back from spying on her parents." Xepson released his braid.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE REI ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Mizuki just kept yelling.

Xepson didn't care what Mizuki had to say about his relationship with Rei as he stepped away completely. Fighting the urge to use a set of safety scissors to cut Mizuki's braid or dunk braid in one of the finger paints. Allowing Takana and Perle to help their brother to his feet as others encouraged Xion toward him. This was where both nine-year-olds ended up blushing when they came face to face.

"I hear you snuck off to see how everything was going?" Mizuki asked shyly.

"...Yeah..." Xion was still sniffling.

"You forgot this by the way." He hands over a keychain.

A keychain he handed her was a chain made of gold lunar shaped links contacted to familiar golden medallion. On the upper side that medallion was crescent shaped moon surrounded by 4 stones. Each stone was the color of inner Sailor Soldiers that Xion took from his hand giggling.

"Couldn't believe I forgot my Moonlight Rabbit." She laughed.

"Remember what Uncle Roxas always says about us needing to keep our keyblades always on hand..." Emeraude butts in.

"Never try pawning his keyblade like Xepson did?" Yuzu asked.

"A keyblade isn't a bottle opener." Xepson waved his keychain around.

"No hitting people over the head." Antonx wanted to smack Xepson with his.

The others just shrugged at the answer before Uncle Yaragi appeared out of no where with bandage arm. He had just gotten back from one of earth's surviving hospitals before an Unversed tried ripping his arm off. He was able to save his arm against the Unversed using his Winged abilities. To only end up with broken bones in his limb that he got treated before coming here. Adding to the temporary distraction for Xion to forget what was happening all around them.

As her honorary nickname Little Miss she was known by just as Uncle Diamond was once called Little Diamond and her father was once Small Vennie. Coming from the lips of they is Winged Nanny or Uncle Yaragi watching them all.

* * *

When the finally cycle war came to an end with aid from Sailor Space who brought high level of help. A celebration would take place with in the walls of the Moon Palace with clean up planned for later. It just the Sailors who stayed behind on Earth walking around the ruins of what was once Crystal Palace. All standing in what was the most beautiful rose garden in country now was piles of ashes.

"Shouldn't we get back to the Moon?" Asked Sailor X and Nova.

"Knowing Sailor Pallas," Sailor Comet had both her hands over her stomach. "We better get before he brings the Sailor Quartette over here."

"Then lets get going." Sailor Star wanted to join the party.

"You all go ahead." Sailor Space sadly spoke.

That would take place since Sailor Space was down surveying the damage of everything she would report to Sora about. So in a familiar pink bubble they all went talking about Comet's biggest surprise. It seemed before this whole War started her and Sailor Pallas had convinced their second child together. Led to Comet's predicament about 2 to 3 months along into her pregnancy with a fetus.

"We couldn't actually allow your self to get pregnant or even another having a kid." X and Nova couldn't believe it.

"Someone please pitch me." Star thought she was dreaming.

Comet not liking how her fellow Sailors acted ended up pitching Star with one of her hands while Space tried not to laugh. X and Nova happily made a uproar about them coming in contact with the Moon Palace. Where the bubble safely landed and popped allowing the woman to land. It just a VERY small welcoming party of only loved ones was there to greet them as Space left them. Where she missed Sailor Vesta get a armful of X and Nova as Comet was fussed over by Sailor Pallas. Star just chatted with Sailor Ceres and Juno about what they were going to do now.

Also missing out on the gathering of family moments happening during this minor celebration within the Moon Palace. Each New and Neo Sailors, Sorcer and Sorceress, Keybearers, and etc were enjoying each other's company. Smothering the third generation of guardians of this Solar System with love. All starting with Royal family of the Moon surrounding around a glee filled Xion hugging her grandfathers. Where her embraces was returned by both Neo- King Ventus and King Endymion happy she was safe. Reks and Hope just pat Xion on her little head of long black hair. That was now pulled back into individual ponytails with long streams of white ribbons done by her nanny. As Jade, Amber, and Emeraude also joined in to share the love.

We pass to Roxas and Saphir happily enjoying the little hands of their grand children Jade, Amber, and Emeraude. All 3 of them asked them all types of questions about what the battles were like. Where all 3 of them were presented with a memory charm from Diamond and Fuu. The octagon shaped box was placed on the ground with large crystal in the middle of it. If the children wanted to watch any scene from the War if they wanted just by touching it. That Xion wanted to play with too.

Beside them were Kairi and Joseph looking upon their grandchildren Ami, Xepson, Michiru, and Antonx. Its just Xepson was getting lectured and grounded by Maxi and Archer. All because of pranks he pulled on his own sister and cousins when in the care of nanny Setsuna hours ago. Leaving Ami, Michiru, and Antonx to stare at Xepson yet again get put in his place for being apart of the problem. By both his parents as Edea and Akane were relieved their child weren't like Xepson.

As Namine kindly kissed Roberto on his cheek before turning to give kisses to their grandchildren Emeraude, Lita, Genex, Amber, and Jade. Each one of those kids accepted her kiss. It just the ones with magical gifts that sort of formed a spark that made Namine smile. Since her powers were being passed on to Genex and Jade leaving Emeraude, Lita, and Amber to stare at Roberto. Who snuck each one of those kids a piece of grapefruit peel candy made from Battl family recipe. That wouldn't be given to Diamond or Raine if they ever asked Fuu and Aaron for it.

Zexion and Lexaeus were individually messing around with their own grandchildren giving their parents and nanny a break. Lexi and Aeleus were being kept apart by Lexaeus so one wouldn't hit the other. Zexion took Ami's hands so they could have yet another one of their intellectual conversations. Leaving Xepson to be further chatted up by both his parents over his behavior. As Lex and Xavier privately helped Lexaeus try to break up their twins from fighting.

Axel and Marluixa got a chance to spend with their own grandchildren Mikaze, Hotaru, Rei, and Charles 'Chad'. Since Avatar was in no shape to pick-up his daughter or chat music history with his son. His cybernetic body internally had electrical and structural damage from Unversed attacks. It was a miracle that he was still functioning since he found him self communicating with Kendra. Mikaze was bothering Hotaru once more about fashion and attitude advice. As Rei insisted Axel tell her how to read vibrations in the air with Marluixa just hanging with Chad.

Squall and Cloud were entertaining their own grandchildren Lita, Genex, Michiru, and Antonx for a change. Lita was stuck to Squall's hip wanting to know when they can play their cooking game again. Leaving Cloud with Genex, Michiru, and Antonx wanting to hear him play his violin, or go swimming with him. Edea and Akane were just kept Raine company since Aaron was to busy with his job.

Demyx and Xigbar were left with their 2 grandchildren Mikaze and Hotaru after Axel and Marluixa had enough. So Demyx took Mikaze aside so she would stop bothering her little sister about everything. Leaving Xigbar to stare at Hotaru, who he nicknamed kitten the 2nd before patting her head. Like Mina was any help with either of her own children leaving Percy to handle her.

Yaragi was stuck with Takana and Perle with great help from Mizuki and Xavier since Michiko was chatting with Sora and Riku. It just he was having a hard time explaining his bandaged up arm to the 2 of them. Glad that Mizuki and Xavier was there to help handle the crying 2 would give him.

Xeikm and Xemnas were allowing their 2 grand children Apollo and Cephiro to bother them after missing them. Xeikm and Sakura were watching Cephiro perform some new cold-based spell. Leaving Xemnas to have a staring a contest with Apollo clinging on to pants leg of his birthfather. Ackie was in his between form of his demonic and human halves that didn't scare his son. So he reached down with these claw like hands to pick up a blinking Apollo hissing the whole time. Lightening was bothering Snow about being needing to be a better influence as a father figure to his own child.

Anyone else would do the same with their own grandchildren or offspring exchanging greetings and cheers. Not one of them showed any sign of doubt or sadness towards what had just happen.

"Seems they could finally live peaceful lives," Sora was looking among his friends with their families. "Right Xion?"

"Yeah grandpa and when can I go home?" She asked him.

The question of when they can return to the battlefield that was nothing now but a ruins of a fallen city. Stung the Neo-Kings' heart to deeply since Xion loved the Crystal Palace's rose garden. That would end with him kissing her forehead as he allowed her to run off toward her parents. Before he came face to face with Sailor Space who had watched everything between them.

"She reminds me of when your father was that age." Space remembered a 10 year old Ventus.

A red face Sora ended up going straight to topic about what she had been sent to Earth to do with Riku as his side. As she spoke she made sure to give details and explained what should be done first before turning away. Where she would address the other Sailors she had taken from their known worlds. Ready to take them back home since the a War they all been battling was finally came to an end. So she was done giving both the kings her report she had come to call friends over the many years she known them. Turned her back appearing individual spacial warps to appear before each Sailor.

It just before these Sailors from the others worlds disappeared they had a few things to share about their own families. Each 1 of them was slightly worried about leaving their world in hands of their children. Who they knew would do a safe job protecting their world and their own family. So they said their good byes to the young kings and friends making vows to visit or have them visit. Before stepping into the portals that would take each one of them back home with Space watching.

"Well I think we have a home to rebuild." Sora thought it was time.

"Can I help grandpa?" Xion asked from Reks' side.

"When you're older sweetie." Riku kindly pat her head.

She ended up being placed near Mizuki and the other children who had gathered together to play. Once more they all had to look upon her sad face as they all would try to cheer her up. It just Ami, Michiru, and Antonx weren't in the mood to join in because of the bad mood Xepson put them all in. They stayed off to the side all surrounded around Ami reading her newest gift from Zexion. Some of the children could barely understand the words when they read over Ami's shoulder.


End file.
